The Smell of Sunshine
by TheStarBucksQueen
Summary: Discontinued! Rewrite-A Touch of Sunshine-up and ready for reading.
1. No Place Like Home

Queenie: Greets and salutations! My name is TheStarBucksQueen, but feel free to call me Queenie. This is my first try at a True Blood story, and I hope you like. It's technically a True Blood/Percy Jackson crossover, but it's mostly just in the True Blood universe with my OC, who's a half blood, thrown in. There will be mentions of Camp Half Blood, the half blood campers, and some flashbacks of the Percy Jackson series, but not much else. This takes place after The Last Olympian (does not continue into The Lost Hero) and the first episode of True Blood. Well, I hope you like :D Let me know in a review.

P.S: Rated M mostly for swearing...and other True Blood things XD I'm not good at writing smut, honestly, so don't expect much from me.

P.S.S: I do now own True Blood or Percy Jackson (sadly )':) I do own my OC Corissa, and any other OCs I might add!

* * *

My name is Corissa Stackhouse, and I am a half-blood, which means I am the child of a god and a human. My godly parent? Apollo the god of the sun, prophecy, healing, music, poetry, etc. It wasn't great being a half-blood because once you realize your heritage, _they _will come for you. I learned the hard way. Instead of believing my mother about my birth, I did some snooping until I found my answer in the form of a large menacing hellhound.

I just barely managed to kill the beast, and I knew it was too dangerous to stay with my family, so I ran. While on the run, I met a group of kids like me and a satyr, which is a half goat boy. This all happened when I was eleven, and it's been nine years since then, and I'm now twenty, which is quite a feat for someone like me. I've been through a lot in those nine years, including a war. Yes, an actual war right in the middle of Manhattan.

You don't remember a war happening? Well, you normal people wouldn't, but it did happen. Lost a lot of people in the war. I lost many of my siblings, and many friends that I'll never forget. I even lost the man I loved with all my heart despite all his faults, not like I didn't have my own. After all that, I just needed to get away from everything. I had to get away from the camp that I called home for nine years, but I promised my friends and half siblings that they'd see me again.

* * *

"Rissy, baby girl, your order is up!" Lafayette called out to me.

I walked over to grab my order from Lafayette, and I thanked him with a grin. I walked off towards my tables, and as I was walking by a group of men wolf-whistled in my direction. I roll my eyes while not even glancing in their direction. I curse this stupid uniform Sam makes all the waitresses wear. I just continued on my way while delivering my order to the customers.

"Thank-you, dear." The woman said smiling.

"Is there anything else I can get you, ma'am?" I asked.

She said no, so I walked off to go check on my other tables, but everyone was doing alright. I was walking back towards the kitchen when one of the men from that table smacked my ass. I froze with my hand curling up into a fist.

"So, beautiful, what's your name?" The same man asked.

I just turned my head to glare at the guy, and I felt satisfied when he shuddered.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't waste my time on trash."

His friends laughed at him, and the man glared at me as he grabbed my wrist to pull me close. I glared at him about to tell him off, but Sam cut in.

"Okay, that's enough." Sam said as he pulled the man off my wrist. "Sir, I'm going to ask you to stop harassing the lady or leave."

Sam didn't wait for a reply as he guided me into the kitchen away from public eye.

"Ya okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, Sam." I said offering a reassuring smile. "I can deal with pigs."

Lafayette, who was cooking as usual, chuckled with a shake of his head. Sam nodded while telling me to take my break a bit early. He left to continue whatever the heck he does as boss, and I leaned against the counter by the stove. I've been home for a few weeks now, and I moved into the home of my Gran to live with her and my cousin. I've settled in mostly, and Sam was nice enough to give me a job. My family and friends all welcomed me back warmly, but I've heard some crazy humors about me going through town.

"So, beautiful, another man make a move at you?" Lafayette asked.

"He slapped me ass." I deadpanned. "I blame these clothes."

"Rissy, it's just not those shorts." Lafayette said with a smirk. "Those men want that delicious body of yours."

I frowned, but I knew that could be true. I won't lie, almost all the half bloods I've ever met have been extremely attractive, but we are the children of the gods after all. My hair is a golden sunset color, and the golden locks fell down past my shoulders in waves. My eyes were sky blue with a mix of grey that was unique to me since none of my other siblings had the same shade of eyes. My skin was actually very fair considering I've spent the last nine years training under the sun, and it had a few scars that were to light to see unless someone was looking for them. I'm petite in size, and barely reached 5'0", which could be a pain, but I could hold my own.

"Well, they're not getting it." I said. "Because, you beautiful piece of chocolate, none of them are good enough for all this."

I gestured to myself, and Lafayette threw his head back with a laugh. I grinned shaking my head as Sookie came up to the window.

"Rissy, what you doing back here?" Sookie asked.

"Sam brought me here after some customers got handsy." I said shrugging. "I guess Sam didn't want me scaring off them by getting violent."

Sookie shook her head at me as Lafayette winked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Onions rings, and if you drop a few of them on the floor, that's fine with me." Sookie said.

"Got it." Lafayette said grinning. "Oooh, Sookie, chicka-chicka-wow-wow."

I snorted at the look on Sookie's face when Lafayette did that, and it reminded me of how innocent she is. Sure, I'm still a virgin, but Sookie is like a young teenage girl.

"You look like porn star with that tan and pink lip stick." Lafayette said pouting his lips at her. "You got a date?"

"No, but when I wear make-up I get better tips." Sookie said.

Lafayette let out a laugh as I nodded my head in agreement with Sookie. Whenever I wear a bit of make-up I get better tips too.

"Yes, girl that's it." Lafayette said as he went back to cooking. "These damn rednecks are suckers for packaging."

He wiggled his front causing me to laugh as Sookie looked at us with a small frown.

"I get even bigger tips when I act like I don't have a brain in my head." Sookie added as Arlene joined Sookie at the window. "But if I don't, they're all scared of me."

Again true, but it has always been fact that men are afraid of women with brains.

"They ain't scared of you, Honey Child." Lafayette said. "They scared of what's between your legs."

Sookie and Arlene gave Lafayette repulsed looks as I nearly coughed up a fry I had sneaked off a plate into my mouth.

"Lafayette!" Sookie chided. "That's nasty talk! I won't listen to that."

Arlene and I both laughed as the redhead put her order up for someone to grab.

"Do you even know what's between a woman's legs, Lafayette?" Arlene asked.

"I know every man whether straight, gay, or George motherfucking Bush is terrified of the puss." Lafayette said.

"Lafayette!" Sookie snapped as Dawn joined our group.

She asked what we were talking about, and while Sookie answered 'nothing', Lafayette said 'pussy' without hesitation. I shook my head wondering how if I'd ever have a normal conversation in this kitchen.

"Listen not everybody is gay." Arlene said. "Not everybody wants to have sex with you."

"Oh, you'd be surprised how many people you know." Lafayette said pointing to Arlene.

The redhead scoffed as a smirk played across Lafayette's lips. He then waved his hand dismissively as he stepped back.

"That's all I'm saying." Lafayette said.

"Well, I don't want to have sex with you." Dawn said with Arlene agreeing with her.

"Are you kidding?" I asked getting into this conversation. "All of woman kind is being robbed of this fine sexy man here."

"You tell 'em, Baby girl." Lafayette said winking at me.

I laughed shaking my head, and Dawn and Arlene rolled their eyes though they were grinning madly. Sookie just looked at us with wide eyes while looking freaked out.

"She's right. You bitches don't know what you're missing." Lafayette said as he banged the counter in front of him. "I've got sixteen gears."

"No, baby, you don't know what you're missing." Dawn said walking away with a shake of her ass. "You can watch her walk away, and make you want to slap it!

She slapped her ass a few times as Sookie continued to stand there looking appalled.

"Everybody been there, right? John's been there." Lafayette said pointing to the other cook.

John didn't comment, but the large man didn't deny it either. He is a man of few words after all.

"Take these, baby." Arlene said gesturing to her chest. "Peaches and cream."

"Little coco...little coco." Lafayette said. "Right, big John?"

Sookie made a quick get away, and Lafayette and I laughed as I went to grab my tray.

"Well, I better get back to work, Beautiful." I said to Lafayette. "Try not to miss me too much."

I winked teasingly, and Lafayette blew me a kiss. I chuckled shaking my head as I went to return to my section, which Sookie and Dawn had taken over for a moment. I was serving a table their food when I saw Tara walking in.

"Hey, Tara." I said as I walked past her. "Quit another job?"

"Bitch, don't you start with me." Tara said rudely.

She then winked smirking, which meant she was just teasing, and I grinned at her in return. Tara went up to the bar to order herself a drink as I continued my work. I was taking an order from one of my usual customers when I noticed things got a little quiet. A chill went down my spin, which usually meant possible danger, so I turned seeing a pale man sitting over in Sookie's section. I knew immediately he was a vampire, and it seemed I wasn't the only one to notice.

I watched as Sookie went over to the vampire with a large smile, which had me frowning slightly. I didn't like being judgmental because I knew vamps weren't 'monsters'...well, they're not soulless creatures who can't be killed...but I've fought a few before, and seeing Sookie so happy to go up to one made me nervous. It was like a child going up to a snake because they don't know any better. I finished taking my customer's order, and as I started walking towards the kitchen, I kept my eyes on Sookie and the vamp.

He looked over towards me catching my eye, and he tilted his head seeming curious of me. I quirked a brow in a challenging manner at him then continued on my way. I shouldn't have just done that, but it was like I couldn't help myself. I felt like he was sizing me up. I shook my head as I quickly placed my order to Lafayette. I sighed getting the feeling tonight wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

I was grabbing my things getting ready to leave for the night since I had a early shift when I saw Sookie run out past me. I frowned in confusion as I came to a stop. Sam rushed past me going in the opposite direction of Sookie, which added to the confusion.

"Tara, what's going on?" I asked.

"Sookie ran out to help that vamp because apparently the Rattrays plan to drain him to make money off his blood." Tara said. "I tried to stop her."

"Styx!" I cursed.

I ran outside the bar looking around, and I soon saw Sookie creeping past some cars with a chain in hand. I rushed after her while making as little sound as possible. I followed just behind her, so she wouldn't now I was there, but the second she gets in trouble, I'm going to step in. Then after saving her ass, I'm going to kill her. I crept around some trees just as Sookie threw her chain at Mack Rattray. It hit him in the back of head, and he stumbled forward. He whirled around pulling out a knife to point at Sookie.

"You crazy bitch." He said.

He went to attack her, so I stepped in. I jumped forward punching him right across the face. He hit the ground while dropping his knife. Sookie grabbed it off the ground while stepping up beside me. I pushed her back through as Mack stood up.

"I guess crazy runs in the family." He said.

I just cracked my knuckles waiting for him to try and attack. He jumped towards me with his fist, but I dodged my head to the side while grabbing his wrist. I twist his arm behind his back, and he cried out in pain. I twisted it until I heard a pop, which caused hims to curse loudly. I kicked him onto the ground where he laid clutching his arm. Denise glared up at Sookie and I as she stepped away from the vamp she was draining.

"This ain't your business, you stupid cunts." Denise said.

"See, that just proves how low rank you really are." Sookie said from behind me as she held out the knife threateningly.

Denise looked from me to Sookie, and I guess she thought since I was disarmed that I'd be the easier target because she jumped right at me. I slugged her in the face like I had done Mack, and she hit the ground.

"You two ought to leave before you really piss me off." I said. "And leave the blood."

"I will kill you both for this." Denise said.

I quirked a brow while stepping forward, which caused Denise to scoot backwards. She quickly stood going to grab her bag, but she left the bags of blood behind. She tried to act cool as she ran with Mack trailing behind. Once they were gone, I glanced down to the vampire.

"Sookie, help the vamp." I said while plucking the knife from her hands. "The silver is hurting him."

Sookie quickly knelt down to pull the thin silver chains off the vampire who was breathing unevenly. Once the silver was pulled of his skin, it started to heal immediately.

"Shut-up." Sookie said in awe.

I snorted with a roll of my eyes at her 'intelligent' comment as I twirled the knife between my fingers. I then heard the sound of a car coming, so I quickly pushed Sookie out of the way before grabbing the vampire to drag him out of the way as Denise Rattray just missed her chance to run over us.

"I will get you, bitches!" She shouted out the window.

She continued driving off, and I shook my head as I knelt down beside the weak vampire.

"Sorry, I didn't get here faster." Sookie said. "And sorry, I couldn't do much."

She glanced at me, and I shrugged my shoulders. What? Was I supposed to let her get hurt as she tried to help the vampire.

"You'll be okay in a minute, right?" Sookie asked, but the vamp remained silent. "...Do...do you want us to leave?"

She looked disappointed as she asked this, but I was alright leaving the vamp here on his own.

"No." He said. "They might come back, and I can't fight yet."

Suddenly a collie pushed its way between Sookie and I as it barked at the vampire threateningly. Sookie greeted it with a smile as it continued to bark at the vampire.

"Aw, are you trying to protect us?" I cooed as I scratched his ears.

He turned towards me to lick my cheek, and I giggled at him. I've seen him around Sam's place a few times. He then licked Sookie's neck. He barked at the vampire a few more times before running off somewhere.

"Well, I'm out of here." I said. "Glad you're safe, Mister. Sookie, I'm sure you can handle the rest."

I held out the knife to her just in case, and she took it from me carefully.

"Remember the pointed end faces away from you at all times." I said as if speaking to a child.

She rolled her eyes at me, and I snickered as I left my cousin alone with a vampire. I had a gut feeling she'd be fine, and I always listened to my gut feelings. I walked back towards the bar giving a sigh. I went back towards where my bike rested, and I saw Sam coming out the restaurant.

"Rissy, you okay?" He asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Sam." I said. "Got some blood on my knuckles, but that's all."

I showed him my fist, and he took it too look it over. He relaxed looking a bit relieved as he pat my hand.

"Where's Sookie?" He asked.

"She's back there." I said gesturing to over my shoulder. "Speaking to that vamp. Don't worry, I left her with a weapon, and I wouldn't have left her if I thought she was in danger."

Sam nodded slowly, but he did look a bit concerned. I told him I'd see him later as I went over to my bike.

"You know you're going to end up hurting yourself if you continue riding that thing in those shorts." Sam said.

"Yeah, but I have to wear these things, remember?" I asked grinning as I grabbed my helmet. "And this is my only ride."

Sam shook his head at me as I put the helmet over my head. I quickly turned on the ignition before zooming away to head home for a good sleep.

* * *

The next day I was heading out of the house to join Sookie for some sunbathing. I slid my sunglasses over my eyes, and that's when I spotted my favorite male cousin.

"Jason!" I called smiling.

Jason, who had been speaking with Sookie, looked up with a grin spreading across his face.

"Riss!" He called running over towards.

He pulled me up into my arms, and pulled me right off the porch causing me to laugh. He set me down onto my feet, and he pretty much towered over me, which isn't hard to do.

"I heard you kicked the Rattrays' asses with Sook." Jason said.

"Well, I did most of the ass kicking, but Sookie had my back." I said looking over at said blonde.

She stuck her tongue out at me before falling back onto her lawn chair to continue sunbathing.

"Why were you even helping that vamp?" Jason asked me.

"I wasn't." I said. "I was keeping Sookie from getting herself hurt. She ran off on her own, and if I hadn't got there, she probably would have been stabbed to death."

Jason nodded his head while ruffling my head saying he was proud of his baby cousin. I glared at him shoving him slightly as Gran came around the side.

"Jason!" She called out.

Jason went over to our Gran, and as they greeted each other, I took the basket of clothes off her hands. I went inside with them while telling her I'd take care of them.

* * *

"Want the rest of that?" Jason asked Sookie as we ate breakfast.

He pointed to the sausage on her plate, and even after Sookie said she wanted it, Jason snatched it up. He popped it in his mouth before Sookie could stop him, and she looked at him in disbelief. I snorted into my coffee mug as Jason smugly finished swallowing his stolen prize.

"If you're going to wear that suit, you might want to start watching what you eat." Jason said gesturing to Sookie's swimsuit, which was under an fishnet shirt to cover herself. "Same goes for you."

He quickly tried to snatch away my sausage, but I slapped his hand with my fork. He yelped lightly, and I smirked at him when he looked at me.

"Watch it, Jas." I said. "You might be my favorite cousin, but no one comes between me and meat."

Sookie snorted at the both of us as Jason gave me a pout. I rolled my eyes as I picked up my plate to offer to him. I was full anyway. He grinned triumphantly as he racked the rest of my food into his plate. Gran then came into the kitchen looking troubled as she hung up the phone.

"That was Evelyn Mason." Gran said. "Guess who was found strangled too death in her apartment?"

I sat up a little starter when hearing there was a death, and from the corner of my eye I saw how unnerved Jason looked.

"Maudette Pickens." Gran said.

I merely blinked because I had no idea who this Maudette Pickens was. I mean I might have known her from when I was little, but I don't remember.

"Oh my lord." Sookie said.

"She didn't show up to work, and she didn't answer her phone." Gran explained. "So her boss called Bud Dearborne, and he rode over there, got the manager to let him in, and they found her."

I frowned wondering who could have done that. I knew there was a lot of sick people in the world, but it was still hard to imagine who the culprit could be.

"I went to high school with Maudette." Sookie said.

"Can you believe it?" Gran asked. "A murder in Bon Temps?"

"Why are you surprised? Now that we go ourselves a vampire?" Jason asked.

I tilted my head because something seemed a bit off about Jason. Sure hearing about a murder is shocking, but he seemed on edge.

"Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he's a murder." Sookie said.

"Oh, come on, fangbangers go missing all the time in Shreveport and New Orleans." Jason said. "They never find them, but everyone knows the vampires are killing them and disposing of the bodies."

"What's a fangbanger?" Gran asked.

Sookie looked uncomfortable by the question, and Jason was stuffing his face, so I stepped in.

"Men and women who engage in sexual intercourse with vamps and enjoy being bit." I said.

"Rissy!" Sookie said gasping.

I rolled my eyes at how easily embarrassed she gets, but whatever, Gran now understood what a fangbanger is.

"And even though vampires are usually murders, I don't think the vamp from Merlotte's last night killed Maudette." I said. "If a vamp did it, they would have drained the body, and then got rid of it. Vamps can't just leave a corpse of blood laying around."

My family all looked at me with different expressions varying from confused to slight suspicion.

"How do you know stuff like that?" Sookie asked.

"I read it somewhere." I said while standing. "Well, it's time for my run, so I better get going."

I put my dishes in the sink, hurried to get on my running shoes, and then went over to my family. I kissed them all goodbye on their cheeks before booking it out of there. I really need to watch what I say sometimes!

* * *

I frowned continuing on with my work later in the day. I arrived at work in a happy mood, but then Lafayette had to tell me that Jason was arrested. I heard the reason why he was taken in was because Dearborne and Bellefleur thought he killed this Maudette person.

"Hey, Corissa." Hoyt said walking up to me looking cautious. "Are you okay? You look upset."

I smiled at Hoyt because he's the only one to ask me how I am without an alternative motive. He's just a sweet guy.

"I'll be alright, Hoyt." I assured him as I pat his arm. "I'm just worried about Jason, but thank-you for asking."

Hoyt smiled shyly as he went back to were Arlene and Rene were hanging out. I nodded to Arlene, and she waved while looking pretty drunk. Rene offered me a grin, and I tried to return it. I try to be civil towards the man, but something about him just made me uncomfortable. I felt the chill from the night before, and warning bells went off in my head. I turned around seeing the vampire from the night before.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you." He said. "I only wished to thank you for helping me the other night."

"You're welcome..." I trailed off since I didn't know his name.

"Bill...Bill Compton." He said.

He held out his hand to me, and even if people were staring at us, I took his hand to shake.

"Corissa Stackhouse, but people tend to call me Rissy." I said. "Apparently my full name is too fancy for around here."

Bill's lips twitched up slightly as he released my hand, which I allowed to fall to my side.

"Nice meeting you, Bill." I said. "And not to be rude, but I have to return to work."

"Of course." He said nodding his head.

I nodded in return as I went back to take care of my tables while ignoring all the looks. I even ignored Sookie walking past me with a dreamy look on her face as she approached the vampire. It's her life after all, and I don't want to get in the way. Didn't meant that I wouldn't kill Bill if he did anything to harm her. In fact, I'd rip him to pieces. Well, not sure how'd that work out since once they die, they explode.

"What can I get you?" I asked a man in my section.

He didn't reply as he and everyone else the bar listened in and watched Sookie and Bill. I sighed walking off since I wasn't about to stand there to listen in on my cousin's conversation, and I wasn't going to stand there to watch people gawk. I went behind the bar with Tara, and poured myself a drink even if I'm not yet twenty-one. Tara actually looked away from Sookie while looking like she was going to scold me, but I put my finger over my lips to signal for her to be quiet. She rolled her eyes at me while turning back to Sookie. I sighed hoping this night went by fast.

* * *

"So you made a date with a vampire, which is why Sam and Tara are so pissed." I stated not asked Sookie as she and I started leaving Merlotte's.

We and Sam were the only ones left, and tonight I had rode with Sookie, which meant I'd have to wait around for her to finish her business with Bill.

"Yes, and let me guess, you're mad too." Sookie said as we stepped outside.

"I'm not mad, and I'm not going to tell you to stay away from Bill." I said.

She looked at me surprised before a large grin spread across her face. She hugged me tightly, and I pat her back awkwardly.

"But," I began as I pushed her back gently. "I am going to tell you to be careful. Not just because he's a vampire, but also because the male species in general can be total dicks."

Sookie giggled behind her hand as Sam stepped outside the restaurant while locking up.

"Rissy...Sookie." He said bowing his head uncomfortably.

Sookie greeted him back looking just as awkward, which just made me feel out of place.

"Want me to wait with you both..." Sam trailed off.

"Go home, Sam." Sookie dismissed.

Sam looked down with a nod of his head before going to his trailer, which was ten feet from the front door of Merlotte's. He unlocked his door looking at the both of us one more time before stepping in. Sookie and I stood there in silence for a moment, but then Sookie walked towards the car. I followed her while getting a bad feeling in my gut. I glanced around wondering what was causing it.

I was then suddenly struck in the back of the head. I hit the ground while gasping when I was kicked in the gut. Sookie hit the ground next to me, and I cursed looking up at the Rattrays. They laughed down at us as they went to kick again. I dodged Denise's foot by rolling out of the way. I jumped to my feet, which got the two to pause in assaulting Sookie, who was bleeding heavily from the mouth. I am so going to kick their asses until they're barely breathing.

"I'd be careful if I was you." Denise said. "We're prepared for you this time."

As soon as she said that, Mack pulled out a gun. Then before even my half blood reflexes could react, Mack pulled the trigger. I grunted with my eyes widening as a searing pain interrupted in my side. I dropped to the ground as blood started soaking my shirt.

"Rissy!" Sookie cried.

"Shut-up, Bitch!" Mack yelled as he kicked her right in the side causing her to scream out in pain.

I shook my head trying to get up, but my vision was going blurry. I soon I felt a foot in my ribcage repeatedly. I grunted again while trying not to cry out loudly.

"Not so tough now, are you?!" I heard Mack said.

I felt myself blacking out as this assault continued, but Sookie...I had to help Sookie. I couldn't move, however, as I blacked out.

* * *

Queenie: I hope you liked the first chapter, darlings~ Let me know, k? I'd love to hear from you, but harsh flames are not accepted. Criticism is welcomed, but there's no point in being rude.


	2. Vampire Guest

"Riss...Rissy, please wake up!"

I gasped snapping up to see Sookie looking at me worriedly with Bill at her side. I felt something wet on my lips, and I reached up wiping my fingers across my mouth. I pulled back seeing blood on my finger tips.

"I'm sorry." Bill said. "I gave you my blood to heal you...if I had't you would have died."

I looked down at myself while seeing the large blood stain on my shirt. I inspected the bullet hole, and when I lifted my shirt I saw no wound.

"Holy Styx." I said.

Lightning flashed across the sky with a crash of thundered after it, which caused Sookie to jump. Bill looked at me then up at the sky in wondered.

"Sookie, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes." Sookie said then hugged me. "I was so worried about you, Rissy, you weren't waking up at all."

I apologized while hurrying to my feet. I was so pissed off. I couldn't protect her...I couldn't protect my family...just like Michael and Lee.

"Hey, sweetie, don't blame yourself." Sookie said standing to put her arms around me. "It's not your fault. The Rattrays caught us both by surprise."

Sookie held me tightly, but I didn't return the hug. I just stood there stiffly while trying to control my emotions. Sookie finally pulled away while giving me a gentle smile. I turned to Bill, who was watching Sookie and I silently, and I held out my hand.

"Thanks for saving us." I said.

"You're welcome, Miss Stackhouse." He said shaking my head.

"Rissy will work just fine." I said then turned towards Sookie. "I'm heading back to the car. Meet you there?"

Sookie nodded her head then I walked off to reach the car, and leave the two of them alone. I arrived back to the car, and I leaned against it with while trying to control my anger. I was almost killed by two druggie humans tonight...what the Hades is wrong with me? I've fought a damn dragon and lived! I shook my head as I turned around to lean my back against the car. I need to start training again, and I need to keep up my strength. I've survived for twenty-years, which is a miracle for a half-blood like me, and I had promised _him_ I'd fight to live as long as I could. I can't die...not yet.

* * *

The next morning I stood outside in the yard with some old archery equipment Gran found in the attic for me, and it used to belong to my mom. It might seem funny, but my mother also liked archery, so I have two skilled archers as my parents. I was also using her old bow because I didn't want to use mine out in the open. My bow was disguised as an golden bracelet on my wrist that snapped in half in the middle to form a bow, and my quiver of arrows was disguised as a lonely charm handing from the bracelet.

"Corissa, I have breakfast ready." Gran called out to me from the porch.

"Be there in a second, Gran." I called back as I lined up my shot.

I fired quickly, and before my first shot even hit the target, I fired off two more arrows. All three hit the center of the target, which honestly wasn't a surprise.

"Oh, child, you do have skill." Gran said smiling at me from the porch. "Even Mirabel, who practiced constantly, couldn't do that."

I smiled lightly at Gran while thanking her for the complement. I then set everything away, so I could come in for breakfast. After eating, I needed to go take a run.

"Morning, Sookie." I said when seeing her at the table.

Sookie greeted me then turned her attention back onto the television, which was showing Reverend Newlen and Nan...something or other, who happens to be a vampire, speaking on the news. I tuned out the conversation while pouring myself a cup of juice.

"I don't think Jesus would mind if someone was a vampire." Sookie said as I sat down beside her.

"I don't either, honey." Gran said as she gave me a plate of food.

"Eh, if he did care, wouldn't he have struck them dead?" I asked.

Gran slapped my shoulder lightly telling me not to speak of the Lord in such a way. I apologized, but it's not like I worship God. I know who my gods are, and I know exactly where I'm going after I die. I just hope it's the nice part of the Underworld. I shrugged mentally while stabbing my eggs. I popped them into my mouth while noting they tasted different. I knew this was an affect of Bill's blood in my system, so I didn't worry about it too much. I know what vamp blood does since Chiron gave a lesson over them once. Though I don't remember everything.

"This taste great." Sookie said. "It tastes way more complex than usual. Is this sausage different than what you usually make?"

I snorted guessing Sookie was feeling the affects of the vampire blood as well.

"Oh, dear, do you think it went bad?" Gran asked worriedly.

Sookie assured her it was great, and then went on to saw it was like she could taste the pig and the herbs straight from the ground, which resulted in Gran giving her an concerned look. Gran looked at me for answers, but I just shrugged. No way was I about to explain that Sookie and I had be given vamp blood last night after nearly dying. I quickly finished up breakfast, and as I was standing, Tara came in.

"Hey, Mrs. Stackhouse." Tara greeted with a smile to the older woman.

Gran greeted Tara as well as I set my plate in the sink. I rinsed them off then went over to pull on my running shoes. I also grabbed my ipod, which I had left by my shoes. I had an armband to put it in as I ran, and I popped my ear buds in while searching for my running track. I wouldn't start it until I started running though.

"I'm going on a run." I said to the three women. "Be back later."

I kissed Gran on the cheek, and she told me to be careful on my run as I headed out. I went running out the door, and nearly ran into Jason.

"Hey, Jason!" I said hugging him tightly.

He grunted at the sudden impact, but he did put his arms around me to give me a big hug.

"Morning, Rissy." He said as I let him go. "You heading out?"

"Going on a run. See you later." I said as I went out the door.

I turned on my music, slipped the ipod into the band, and then started running down the road.

* * *

I came in from my run barely feeling a bit out of breath, and when I walked in, Gran and Sookie were in the living room.

"I'm back." I said as I stretched my legs, so they wouldn't cramp.

Sookie and Gran greeted me as I continued on with my stretches. Getting cramps suck, so I do not want them.

"Rissy, do you smell that?" Sookie asked frowning.

"My sweat, you mean? Yes, I do." I said.

"No, that rotten food smell." Sookie said. "Gran can't smell it. But, yeah, you do stink."

I rolled my eyes at her as I took a whiff from the air, and I realized I did smell something nasty. Having these extra senses was really annoying. I can't wait for it to pass.

"I can't smell anything but my own stank, Sook." I lied shrugging. "Sorry."

Gran told Sookie to find it if she smelt it, and Sookie went to do just that. Gran and I watched her as she looked around, and when she pushed a chair to the side, a corner of an old cracker laid on the floor. Sookie picked it up off the ground as Gran gave her a concerned look.

"You can't smell this?" Sookie asked Gran.

Gran just continued to look at Sookie in concern as I tried to fight a smile. This is why I was playing ignorant to all the new senses. I didn't want to get looks of concern or confusion.

"I'm just going to throw this out." Sookie said as she started walking by me.

"Oh, Sookie." Gran said getting her to stop. "Jason and Tara are coming over this evening as well."

Sookie looked at Gran with a 'are you kidding me' look as I pulled off my running shoes.

"Well, that's going to be interesting." I said as I started up the stairs. "And just plain awkward."

* * *

"Why am I dressing up?" I asked as Sookie went through my closet. "It's just Bill coming over."

Sookie hushed me as I sat on my bed in my underwear I might add. I'm not really shy about my body, and since Sookie is just going to pick what I wear anyway, I didn't see the point in putting more on. I mean, I literally just out of of the shower, and put on my matching blue laced underwear when Sookie came in saying she was helping me get ready. We even had a few hours before the sun would even set.

"It's nice to dress up sometimes, you know." Sookie said. "Ooh, this is cute."

She pulled out a yellow strapless dress with tiny white pokadots. It fared out from the waist down slightly, and it screamed 'innocent'. I remember when Silena bought me that dress. In fact, all my cloths that weren't made for me to move easily in a fight were bought my Silena...before she died she'd force me shopping all the time. Sookie suddenly hugged me, and I sighed knowing she read my thoughts.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Sookie said letting go. "You've lost so much...what exactly happened to you while you were away, Rissy?"

I didn't reply because I didn't want my family to know about my other life. Only my mother, Mirabel, knew about my godly heritage. Sookie hasn't found out because she once told me some of my thoughts suddenly become like static. I'm guessing that's just the mist keeping the secret of the godly world.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Sookie." I said. "Now, is that what I'm being forced to wear?"

Sookie looked at me a moment as if she wanted to push, but she decided not to in the end as she nodded her head. She handed me the dress, so I put it on. She went to find me the 'perfect' shoes as I sat back down on the bed again. As I waited for her to find something, I wondered if coming home was really a good idea. I just wanted to get away from death and pain, but I guess with vampires being more open, that it wasn't going to happen. Ugh, life can be so depressing at times.

"Here wear these." She said handing me a pair of white sandals.

I put them on without protest since I knew she'd stubbornly insist on me wearing them.

"Now for you hair and make-up." Sookie said pushing me over to my vanity, which I rarely use unless I'm getting pretty to get more tips.

Oh, I guess that means I use it more often than I thought I did. I shook my head sitting down to let Sookie continue.

"Hair up or down?" Sookie asked.

"Down." I said. "I know Bill saved us and all, but I don't feel like exposing my neck."

Sookie shook her head, but she told me she'd do as I wished as she grabbed a comb.

"Rissy, how do you really know about all this stuff about vampires?" Sookie asked. "Did you run into them...in New York?"

I frowned wondering how I should answer this. I guess vague half-truths would work...they're the only thing I'm willing to give at least.

"Yeah." I said. "I've met a few."

And I promptly killed them not longer after meeting them because they tried to eat me, but that's beside the point.

"What were they like?" Sookie asked.

"Pricks." I said bluntly.

"You think almost everyone on this planet are pricks." Sookie said giggling.

I shrugged my shoulders not denying nor agreeing to her statement. I do tend to call people that, but in my defense they are pricks.

"Did you like any of them?" Sookie asked. "Were they like Bill?"

"Since I thought they were pricks, I'm going to have to say no. I didn't like them." I said. "And I don't know Bill well enough to compare them to him. He could actually be nice, or he's secretly planning our deaths."

"Rissy!" Sookie chided as she slapped my arm.

She then proceeded to go into a rant about how Bill was amazing, and I tuned out over half of it as she continued to get me ready.

* * *

"I feel so uncomfortable right now." I said laying my head on Tara's shoulder as we sat together by the table. "Dresses suck."

Tara pat me on the head, and I knew she was silently agreeing with me. Sookie rolled her eyes at the both of us from the stool she sat on by the counter. We heard honking outside, which signaled Jason's arrival, and just in time since the sun was starting to set. He came into the kitchen a few seconds later, and paused when seeing me in a dress.

"Not a word." I said pointing my finger at him threateningly. "I was dressed like this against my own will."

Jason looked to Sookie, who was frowning at me, and when he looked back to me, I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Oh, poor girl." Jason said walking over to place a kiss on top my head. "Sookie's been torturing you, huh?"

I nodded my head with a pout, which caused Sookie to scoff. Tara snickered at the three of us as Gran came into the kitchen. She greeted Jason briefly, but then started to take the food she made for tonight into the living room. Jason went to the fridge to grab himself a beer as I put my head back on Tara's shoulder.

"I'm just say, do you want a vampire sucking blood out of you?" He asked Sookie then took a swig of beer.

"I'm just trying to get to know the man is all." Sookie said to defend herself.

Tara and I exchanged a look, but I didn't plan to be apart of this conversation.

"There's where it's going to end up." Jason said. "Always does."

Part of me wanted to agree considering the vampires I've dealt with, but at the same time I don't like the thought of being judgmental. Besides, Bill seems nice...so far.

"What do you know about vampires anyway?" Sookie challenged.

"Yeah, I know a lot more than I care to." Jason said after swallowing more beer.

"Oh, please, Jason, you ain't got enough sense to pour piss out of a boot." Sookie said as she stood angrily.

She marched out of the kitchen leaving Jason, Tara, and I in silence. I stood though because I wasn't about to be left behind. I didn't want to take the chance of Tara or Jason ranting to me about Sookie's life choices. I followed Sookie out onto the porch as she started sweeping it off.

" A little late to be doing that, isn't it?" I asked as I leaned against the doorway. "I mean if you want the outside of the house to look nice should have started earlier."

I love this house dearly since I was practically brought up in it before the whole running away thing, but the outside was old and filthy. Sookie lightly hit my in the legs with the broom causing me to snort. I looked over shoulder at Bill who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"By the way, Sookie, Bill's behind you." I said.

"Huh?" Sookie asked.

She began to turn, and even with my warning she jumped when seeing Bill right behind her.

"Bill!" She exclaimed. "I don't like it when you do that."

"I upset you." Bill said with a tilt of his head.

"No." Sookie said shaking her head.

She handed me the broom, and I quirked a brow wondering what she wanted me to do wth this.

"Well, since you're here." Sookie said as she smiled opening the door.

Bill didn't make a move to come in, which reminded me that Chiron once said that vampires could not enter a home owned by mortals without permission to enter.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked Bill.

"You have to invite him in, Sookie." I said. "He can't come in otherwise."

Sookie and Bill looked at me curiously, and I mentally face-palmed. I really need to think before I spout stuff off.

"Is that really true?" Sookie asked looking to Bill who nodded his head. "Come on, try."

"You're mean." I said shaking my head at Sookie. "Just invite the poor guy in already."

Bill seemed to give me a grateful look, and I nodded my head as I set the broom against the porch. Sookie pouted at me for ruining her fun as I past through the door, and I stuck my tongue out at her in return.

"Oh, and by the way, if he ever pisses you off, you can take away the invitation." I said. "It'll send his ass right out the door."

Again I was given curious looks, and once again I mentally face-palmed. Control your mouth, Corissa Mae Stackhouse! Damn, I need a filter. I walked into the living room before the two at the door could ask how I know so much.

"Your guest is here, Gran." I said as I plopped down onto the couch.

Gran looked up grinning widely as Jason and Tara poked their heads into the living room looking unpleased.

"He is?" Jason asked frowning.

I nodded as Tara plopped down beside of me with a scowl on her face. Well, I knew this was all going to go well (heavy sarcasm). Sookie and Bill entered the room a moment later, and was greeted with two glares from Tara and Jason and a large smile from Gran. I just blinked as the two sat down on the love seat together. Gran started passing around the sandwiches, which I politely declined before coming over to Bill.

"Oh, my stars...of course, you don't." She said obviously remembering Bill's a vampire." I...I'm sorry."

Bill gave Gran a kind smile as he shook his head, and I smiled that he was being nice to my Gran. Maybe he is different from other vampires like Tyson is different than other Cyclopes. After making sure everything had something to eat, besides those who declined, Gran sat by me on the couch.

"Your people, Mr. Compton," Gran began. "They were from this area, I believe."

"Yes, my father's people were Comptons, and my mother's people were Loudermilks." Bill said.

I wanted to snort at the name 'Loudermilks', but I didn't want to be rude, so I held it back. Besides, Gran would gladly whack me upside the head if I snorted.

"Oh, there's a lot of Loudermilks left, but I'm afraid old Mr. Jesse Compton died last year." Gran said.

"Yes, ma'am, that's why I came back to Bon Temps." Bill said. "There are no living Compton's, so I've up home in the old Compton place. And as I expect the VRA to pass-"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you." Jason interrupted. "A lot of Americans don't think you people deserve special rights."

I frowned thinking that was quite rude of Jason, but I'm trying to remain neutral as possible here. I don't want to have to pick sides.

"They're the same rights you have." Bill pointed out.

"I'm just saying there's a reason why things are the way they are." Jason said.

"That's called injustice." Bill said.

I had to agree with that one. The way things are going with this whole vampire rights thing I feel like we're going to end up with segergation again, but this time 'human public places' and 'non-human public places'.

"This is called 'this is how we do it'." Jason said glaring at Bill.

"Jason, this is my house." Gran reminded him. "I will not tolerate rudeness."

Jason frowned falling back into his seat in defeat, which I thought was for the best. If he continued, I feared a fight might start, which isn't needed.

"Did you know the Stackhouses, Mr. Compton?" Gran said getting the topic back to its orignal course.

"...I remember Jonas Stackhouse." Bill said after a moment's pause. "He and his wife moved here when Bon Temps was just a whole in the road. I was a young man of sixteen."

Aw, sweet sixteen, I thought sarcastically as Bill glanced around the living room.

"Isn't this the house he built?" Bill asked. "At least in part."

Gran nodded eagerly as she said it was, and she had a large smile on her face. Well, at least Gran was happy.

"Did you own slaves?" Tara asked bluntly.

"Tara!" Sookie snapped as she glared.

And we're back to getting ready to start a fight, which caused me to frown. I hate awkward situations before a fight. I prefer the fight itself over that. Just then as if the gods were deciding to show me mercy, the phone rang from inside the kitchen.

"I'll get it." I said quickly.

I jumped off the couch to dash into the kitchen, and away from all the tension. It just rubbed me the wrong way and put me on edge. I'm not good at staying still long anyway considering my ADHD or 'battle reflexes'. I grabbed the phone from the kitchen, and quickly hit the green button to answer.

"Hello?" I asked.

_ "Corissa, that you?" _The familiar voice of my younger brother, Will, asked from the other side.

"Will, it's good to hear from you." I said smiling brightly.

I've really missed my younger brothers and sisters, and especially Will who I left in charge of our cabin until my return.

_ "It's good to hear you too, Cori." _Will said using my nickname. _"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."_

"No, you just saved me from having to deal anymore with a awkward situation." I said shaking my head.

I sat down at the table to get comfortable, and I propped my feet on the table not worrying about minding my dress since I'm alone.

_ "Oh, maybe that's why I got the feeling I should call you." _Will said.

I laughed lightly thinking that was probably it. His 'Apollo senses' probably started tingling.

_ "What's up with you?" _Will asked. _"Anything interesting happening in your hometown?"_

"You could say that." I said.

I proceeded to tell him about Bill and the two fights I had with the Rattrays. I could practically feel his anger through the phone when I told him about Mack shooting me.

_ "And you're sure that you're okay?" _He asked me with a controlled tone.

"Yeah." I said. "Bill gave me blood, so it healed me up, but now my senses are all wonky."

Will sighed mumbling something about being glad that I was alright. I know he's worried about me, and I also knew he wanted me home. He had begged me not to go the most out of anyone when I announced I was leaving Camp Half Blood.

_ "I'm surprised you let the vampire give you blood." _Will said.

"Well, I was very unconscious when this was happening, so I didn't have a say." I said. "Anything new happening at camp?"

_"Well, we're still trying to get organized with all the extra campers and stuff." _Will said. _"We've gained a few half siblings since you've been gone, and the Hermes cabin isn't the mostly packed cabin anymore."_

I whistled impressed because no cabin ever got close to the amount of campers the Hermes cabin always had packed away inside. Well, the Aphrodite cabin sometimes came in close, but not always.

_ "We miss you here too." _Will said. _"Percy, Annabeth, and Grover keep asking about you."_

"Well, all they have to do is IM me." I said. "I can give you the best times to do it. That way we can talk more, and I promise this isn't forever, Will. I'll be back before you know it."

_ "I know." _Will said with a sigh. _"But it seems like you've been gone forever." _

I smiled softly while knowing the feeling. It feels like a hundred years since I've seen Will and the others.

"How about you come up here to visit me sometime?" I asked. "I'll introduce you to my Gran and my cousins. I'll even treat you to dinner at the restaurant I work in."

_ "Sounds fun." _Will said.

My smile widened when hearing the smile in his voice. Will and I have always been close since he arrived at camp about five years back. He was practically glued to me when he first arrived, and didn't even speak much to our other siblings. However, once he got used to everyone, it was hard to shut him up. Love the kid too death, but he sure could talk.

"Just give me a heads up before you pop up, Will." I said. "I'll set you up in my room, and it'll be like we're back in the cabin together."

Will said he'd like that as Jason came into the kitchen looking ready to murder someone. I sighed guessing things did get heated.

"Will, I gotta go." I said. "I'll talk to you soon, alright?"

_ "__Αντίο__, __αδελφή__ (Goodbye, sister)." _Will said. _"__Μείνετε ασφαλείς__ (stay safe)." _

"Φροντίστε τον εαυτό σας,τον μικρό αδελφό (Take care of _yourself_, little brother)." I said.

I hung up the phone, and placed it back onto the receiver. Jason, who got himself another beer, paused with it on his lips as he looked at me.

"What were you just speaking?" Jason asked.

"Greek." I replied. "My dad is Greek, remember?"

"No, cause I've never met the man." Jason said rolling his eyes. "He took off before you were born, remember?"

I wanted to correct that statement slightly, but decided not to since it'd only raise more questions.

"Well, he is." I said. "So, I decided to learn it while I was away...anyway, how are things going in there?"

Jason frowned looking pissed again, and I started to wonder if I shouldn't have asked.

"Gran let that vamp and Sookie go for a walk...alone!" Jason said. "She's going to end up getting herself hurt or worse."

I sighed while walking up to place a hand on Jason's shoulder, so he would look at me.

"All we can do, Jason, is respect Sookie's choices, and be there for her when she really needs us." I said. "...I'm going to turn in early, okay? Goodnight."

I kissed his cheek then went up to my room to get a good rest, so I can get an early start in the next day. I was to work all day at Merlotte's including my usual night shift, so I'd need the sleep.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out." Terry said as I walked behind him with a box of corona in my arms.

"No problem, Terry." I said smiling at the ex-marine as we went behind the bar.

He offered me a smile as well though it was a bit shy. Terry hasn't been with us long, but he's grown on me fast. Probably because I could understand him. He's seen combat like me, and I can understand the wariness about being back in the 'real' world.

"Hey, Sugar." Jane Bodenhouse slurred as she addressed Tara. "Make momma another stinger, would ya?"

Tara frowned at the woman while stepping forward to lean across the bar at the drunk woman. I shook my head knowing Tara was about to give the woman a piece of her mind.

"You listen to me, Jane Bodenhouse." Tara said. "You're already drunk as a skunk. Ain't not man in here gonna wanna take you home tonight. Sam will have to call your son to come get you jut like he always does, even though everyone knows it humiliates him to death. Ain't you ashamed of yourself?"

Terry and I exchanged a glance after Tara finished her little spiel, and Jane didn't seem to know what to say at first as she stared at Tara.

"What'd you just say to me?" Jane asked finally.

"I said, any particular brand of cognac?" Tara asked putting the spoon in her hand back into her mouth.

"Oh no, just whatever you have that's nice and cheap." Jane said.

Tara nodded her head going to take care of the order as Sam walked behind the bar.

"Tara, I told you where you could buy the uniform." Sam said.

"Sam, how come you don't wear a uniform?" Tara retorted.

I grinned shaking my head because this wouldn't be the first time they've had this argument.

"Because I own this place, and I wear what I want." Sam said smugly.

"How come Terry Bellefleur don't wear a uniform?" Tara challenged.

Terry looked up from where he was restocking the fridge with a small frown on his face as Sam sighed in annoyance.

"I spent enough time in uniforms." Terry said.

"No, because you're a man." Tara corrected. "And because Sam don't feel the need to sexualize the men in his employment like the way he do the women."

Sam looked at me as if for help, and I just shrugged my shoulders as I handed Terry a few more beers to put in the fridge.

"Okay, fine." Sam said to Tara. "You don't have to wear a uniform."

Tara thanked him as she continued getting Jane's drink mixed together.

"Remind me why I hired you again." Sam said as he walked by Tara.

"Affirmative action." Tara said.

Terry laughed at that as Tara finally gave Jane her drink, and the two women frowned at each other.

"You okay finishing the rest, Terry?" I asked him. "I need to get back to my tables."

"I'll be fine, Rissa." He said nodding.

I paused at the name he called me as I glanced back at him, and he froze when seeing my look.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Do you not like that name?"

"No, it's fine." I said smiling. "It's just...no one has called me Rissa for a long time."

My mom used to call me that all the time, but then I left nine years ago without speaking with her after that. _He_ used to call me that as well, but now he's gone.

"Is it okay if I do?" Terry asked.

"Of course, Terry." I assured him with a nod.

I walked around the bar to get back to my tables when I saw some guy reach out to pinch Sookie's ass. I was about to head over there, but Rene appeared. He twisted the guy's arm back, and slammed him down onto the table.

"You wanna let go of the lady, you?" Rene asked. "Or you want me to knock you into next week?"

The guy cried out that Rene was going to break his arm, but Rene didn't loose his hold.

"Apologize." Rene ordered.

The guy hesitated a second, but he did eventually apologize. Rene let go of the man while 'suggesting' he and his friends go somewhere else to eat.

"Don't look at me, you." Rene said to one of the men who made eye contact as they were leaving.

Once seeing everything was taken care off, I left to return to my tables. Rene was nice to take care of Sookie, but something about him still put me on edge. My gut was telling me to be weary of him, and I'm going to listen to it.

* * *

Finally, I was home getting ready for some needed sleep when Sookie passed my open doorway.

"Sookie, where are you going?" I asked her with a tilt of my head.

"I need to take this to Bill's place." Sookie said holding up an envelope. "I'll be quick, so just go to bed."

I frowned feeling worried, and Sookie smiled at me softly as she came into my room to hug me.

"I promise I'll be fine." She said. "Bill won't hurt me."

I slowly nodded my head as she let go of me, but something was...off. I couldn't tell what but it was.

"Just be careful." I said. "Bill can't be the only vampire we have around here."

"I'll be careful." Sookie promised. "Now get some sleep. You look exhausted."

I nodded my head in consent as I climbed into my bed to catch some sleep. Sookie left my room while shutting the door behind her. I let out a soft sigh while holding my pillow close to me. At least tonight went by pretty normally.

* * *

Queenie: Hope you liked the second chapter :D, and thanks to all those who reviewed and favorite-ed/followed this story.


	3. Meeting A Viking

"Sookie, don't you think you're overdoing it some?" I asked her as I moved large branches out of the yard.

I woke this morning for my early run to see Sookie doing yard work, and I was walking out the door at sunrise. I tried to get her to take a break until I got back from my run, so I could help her, but girl didn't want to listen to me. So, instead of going on my run, I've been working in the yard to take some work off her. At the rate she's going she'll end up killing herself.

"I'm just getting started." Sookie said.

I shook my head at her as I shoved the branches off our property. I looked around guessing I'd start on the next task. Between Sookie and I, we've got all the leaves out of the yard, over half the yard mowed with Sookie finishing off the rest, there was also a stack of wood on the porch, and I've pulled most large owngrown weeds out of the yard.

"Getting started?" I asked. "Sook, what are you going to do next? Paint the house?"

When she actually looked like she was contemplating this, I nearly face-palmed. I went to grab the rack, so to start racking up fallen leaves or the blades of grass left behind by the mower.

"Sooookie! Cooorisssa!" Gran called over the lawn mower. "You're both going to feint out in this heat, sweethearts."

Sookie cut off the lawn mower as Gran came down the steps with two glasses of lemonade in her hands.

"It's barely nine o'clock, and already eighty degrees." Gran said as we walked over to her. "Here I made you both some lemonade, fresh squeezed."

We thanked her both as we took the two glasses from her. Sookie started downing hers, but I just took one swig. I didn't feel as winded or parched as she probably did. Half blood bonus!

"Goodness what has gotten into the both of you?" Gran asked.

"I just need to stay busy right now is all." Sookie said.

"And I thought I'd be nice and help her out." I said as I handed her back the lemonade. "I want to finish up with the racking then I'll come in, Gran."

She nodded her head saying she'd have some breakfast waiting for me when I was done. I nodded then left her and Sookie to talk about her and her Bill problems. She already told me about them this morning, and when I heard about those vamps at Bill's place, I was pissed. I knew I should have went with her. I shook my head because I didn't need to get worked up about all that again. I grabbed the rack again, so to get this work done with. I am starving, and my stomach has been demanding to be fed for the last hour and a half.

* * *

"Ugh, I actually feel tired." I groaned as I walked into the kitchen then glanced around. "Where's Sookie?"

"She went up to her room." Gran said. "Now you just sit down, and eat this breakfast I made."

I nodded my head not arguing as I sat down at the table. Gran placed a plate of breakfast in front of me. She kissed the top of my head, and I smiled up at her.

"Thanks, Gran." I said.

Gran nodded smiling as she sat down across from me looking a bit upset.

"Is there something wrong, Gran?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm just a bit worried about Sookie." Gran admited. "She seems to be having these problems with Bill and her...abilities."

I nodded my head with a small frown on my face as I pushed the eggs around on my plate.

"Want me to keep an eye on her, Gran?" I asked.

"Would you?" Gran asked. "I know Sookie is a good girl, and Mr. Compton has only been nice from what I've seen, so I'm not worried about him hurting her...but..."

I smiled at Gran softly as I reached across the table to place my hand over hers.

"I'll watch out for her, Gran." I said. "I promise."

Gran smiled at me looking grateful. I finished the rest of my breakfast, and as I was putting away the dishes, Sookie came down the stairs.

"Where you going?" I asked her with a quirked brow.

"Uh...to the old Compton house." Sookie said.

I quirked a brow at her in question, and she bit her lip while looking to the side.

"That's kind of creepy." I said.

Sookie blushed lightly as she looked down at the ground, but then she looked up at me.

"Come with me?" She asked.

"Well, since you're a trouble magent, I better come along." I said with a shake of my head. "Let's go."

Sookie smiled at me then practically jerked me out of the house towards her car. I sighed allowing it to happen. This girl is going to be the death of me someday. I just know it. It didn't take a long car ride to get to the old Compton house, and as soon as Sookie turned off the car, she was out of it. I got up at a slower pace as Sookie went up to the door to peek in through the side windows. I just went over to the porch swing to lay across it as Sookie was being all weird. I closed my eyes as the swing moved back and forth smoothly. I could almost doze off, but then Sookie's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. "...Um maybe...Aw, Sam, I really need my day off..."

I frowned over at Sookie wondering what Sam wanted her to do, and I better not be drawn into this. It's my day off too.

"Okay." Sookie said finally then hung up as she turned to me. "Come on, Sam, needs us to wake up Dawn. Apparently, she overslept."

I sighed though I did get off the porch swing to follow Sookie back to the car. As I was getting in, a bad feeling washed over me, which made my frown deepen. I really hope we're not going to have another bad day.

* * *

We pulled up outside Dawn's place, and this time I was the one to get out of the car first. I glanced around the place with the bad feeling getting even worse. I went up to the door, and opened the screen to knock on the door, which swung right open. I looked back at Sookie, who looked worried, before I stepped inside the house.

"Dawn, it's Rissy and Sookie." I called out.

"Honey, you've overslept." Sookie added as she followed me.

I made sure to keep Sookie behind me as I crept farther into the home. I glanced around for any sign of danger, but I didn't feel anything. We made it to Dawn's bedroom where the sound of her alarm clock was louder. I stepped inside, and froze when seeing Dawn's lifeless body on her bed.

"Dawn?" Sookie asked softly as she stepped around me.

Once realizing she was dead, Sookie let out a high pitched scream as I stood there. Sookie started calling for help as I stepped forward to get a better look. It seemed that Dawn was strangled too death like Maudette based on the bruising around her neck. I shook my head then noticed the puncture marks near her collar bone. Damn, she was a fangbanger...just like Maudette. Coincidence? Very unlikely.

"Please...please...cover her up." Sookie said weakly from behind me.

I knew I really shouldn't, but I covered Dawn up to her neck, so she was mostly covered. I felt a presence behind us, and I whirled around just in time to see Jason drop a bottle of liquor causing it crash against the floor.

"Oh...Jason..." Sookie said walking up to her brother.

He put his arms around her as he stared past me to Dawn's lifeless body.

"It's...okay." He said looking sick.

"Like hell it is!" Sookie snapped shoving him then hitting him. "She is definitely not okay."

"Bangin at me ain't gonna change anything none!" He said stopping her from hitting him again.

I sighed about to tell them to calm down when Dawn's neighbor came barging in. She froze when seeing Dawn's body right behind me.

"Sweet lord in heaven." She said walking past me. "Oh no."

I stepped towards my two cousins as the woman looked at Dawn with a horrified expression.

"What did you do?" She asked looking to Jason.

Sookie looked to Jason as Jason and I looked to the woman as if she was crazy.

"Me?" Jason asked.

"Sookie and I found the body, ma'am." I said. "Jason just got here."

Jason nodded his head in agreement, but the woman continued to glare at him.

"I saw you last night, Jason Stackhouse." She said pointing at him. "I heard ya'll fighten, and then she took a shot at you. And you ran off...and now she's dead!"

"Jason?" Sookie asked.

Jason gave Sookie a hard look saying he and Dawn fought, but he came this morning to apologize to her.

"She fired a gun at you, and you came to apologize?" Sookie asked.

"Sook, Rissy...I didn't do this...you've got to believe me." Jason said pleadingly.

Dawn's neighbor wouldn't hear it, and she marched off saying she was calling the police.

"Well, call em!" Jason yelled after her. "I had nothing to do with this."

He marched off leaving Sookie and I standing there in complete silence.

"I can't believe she's dead." Sookie said hugging her arms around herself.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

Sookie looked at me as if I grew another head, and I guess it's because of my lack of reaction. I paid her no mind though as I tilt my head to the side to look around the room. I knew it wasn't Jason who did this, but I doubted it was a vampire too. A vamp would have drained her dry, and none of those bite marks were too recent. Even if the vampire didn't drain her, they would have at least taken a bit of blood from her. They wouldn't be able to help themselves.

"How can you do that?" Sookie asked me.

"Do what?" I asked glancing over at her.

"It's...just...like you're not affected by this." Sookie said gesturing around the room. "You haven't even bat an eyelash."

That's because I've been around plenty of dead bodies in my time, and Dawn's body was pretty much intact compared to some I've seen.

"I'm used to it...death." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Doesn't affect me anymore, and I won't say anymore on the subject."

I walked out of the room ignoring Sookie when she called out to me to get me to wait.

* * *

"I'm sorry to bother you, Rissy, after seeing something like that." Andy said once he finished questioning Dawn's neighbor. "But I have a few questions for you."

I nodded my head without protest since the quicker I gave him my answers, the sooner I'll be on my way home.

"So, why were you and Sookie here this morning?" Andy asked.

"Sam called Sookie to ask her to come wake up Dawn who was late for her shift." I said. "I had been with Sookie when she got the phone call, and I tagged along with her."

Andy nodded while writing that down in his little notebook, which he had out on the table in between us.

"And the door was it open or closed?" He asked.

"Open." I said. "It swung open when I knocked at least."

Andy nodded once more as he continued to write in his little black notebook.

"So you were the first into the house?" Andy asked. "So you spotted Dawn first?"

"Yes to both." I said. "Sookie came in after me, and started yelling for help. She asked me to cover up Dawn once she calmed down, and I know I shouldn't have...but Sookie looked rather sick when looking at Dawn, so I covered her up."

"And then Jason showed up?" Andy asked.

"Yes, sir." I said. "Then Dawn's neighbor appeared, and called you guys here."

Andy thanked me for answering his questions, and then told me I could leave. I walked out of the house to Sookie, who was waiting for me outside, since she had finished with Bud a minute or two before me.

"Sam is keeping the bar open." Sookie said. "I know it's our day off, but I told him I'd be there."

"I better go too." I said. "With Dawn gone Sam will need the extra help. Let's just head home to see how Gran is handling the news then we can go to work."

"Yeah." Sookie agreed looking to be only half there.

* * *

Sookie and I walked into the house, and immediately walked into the kitchen since we knew that's where Gran would be. We were proven right as said woman looked up as we entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Gran." Sookie said lamely.

Gran looked at the two of us with a sad look, so it was obvious she already knew about Jason.

"I heard." She said. "He didn't do it, you know."

"We know." I assured her.

I knew Jason wouldn't kill anybody. He wouldn't be able to murder anyone. I know that.

"Jason may be many things, but he's not a murderer." Gran said firmly.

"We know." Gran." Sookie said to reassure her.

"Thing is though, Sookie, Rissy, that in all my years living in Bon Temps, I can't recall...two...maybe three murders." Gran continued. "And now there are two in one week. People are not going to stand for it. If the police can't find you did it, they're going to find Jason. He needs your help."

Sookie and I exchanged a glance, and I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what I could do exactly. I'm pretty good at tracking and stuff, but I doubt Bud and Andy would let me into Dawn's place to look around to see if I could track the killer.

"Gran," Sookie began. "How can I-"

"Use the gift that God gave you." Gran said. "Listen in on people...keep your ears open. You're bound to hear something."

Oh, so she wants Sookie to use her mind reading gift to find something about.

"It's got nothing to do with my ears." Sookie pointed out.

"Whatever it is you use to listen, use it." Gran said. "He is your brother, Sookie."

Sookie bit her lip, but she did nod her head, which had our Gran looking relieved.

"Good girl." She said then looked to me. "And you'll help out, won't you, Rissy?"

"Course, Gran." I said. "I'll do whatever I can."

* * *

"Come get your fucking orders." Lafayette called from behind the counter.

"I'm walking as fast as I can, my chocolate goodness." I said picking up as much as I could as Sookie walked past me. "By the way, love that eye shadow."

Lafayette winked at me as I walked on while balancing at least three orders. I quickly delivered them, and as I was passing the door, Bill walked into the place.

"Evening, Bill." I said walking by him. "Would love to talk, but I'm busy."

"Good evening, Corissa." Bill called after me with the sound of a smile in his voice.

I ignored how things got quiet with Bill here as I hurried back to the kitchen to grab more orders. I paused at the window when seeing Jason in the kitchen with Lafayette.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I asked. "And when were you let out?"

"Uh...I just need to speak with Lafayette." Jason said looking sick. "And, uh, a few hours ago."

I blinked turning to Lafayette for an answer for Jason's weird behavior.

"He's fine, honey baby." Lafayette said winking at me. "Just take those orders and work it out there."

I nodded my head still worried for Jason, but I just grabbed my orders. I didn't want to get behind any farther than I already am. I was placing down my order to an elderly couple when Sookie went by out the door with Bill in toe. I tilted my head to the side wondering what was happening with them, but decided not to worry about it since I still had orders. I worked for another good forty-five minutes when Sookie grabbed my arm.

"We're leaving." Sookie said.

"We are?" I asked confused.

"Yes, we are." Sookie said pulling me outside. "We promised Gran to try and prove Jason's innocence, and I think we can if we go to that bar that Maudette and Dawn went to."

I frowned because that meant Sookie wanted to go to that vampire bar in Shreveport, which isn't a place for someone like Sookie. Those vamps would be all over her.

"This is a bad idea, but it isn't like I can stop you or let you go alone." I said with a sigh.

"Well, we won't be alone." Sookie said. "Bill will be with us."

My brow quirked, but that's when I noticed Bill standing in the parking lot.

"See you in a bit, Bill." Sookie said.

"Wait, you're making me a third wheel on your date?" I asked frowning. "I don't do threesomes."

"Rissy!" Sookie snapped blushing.

Bill looked away seeming to hide a smile as Sookie shoved me towards her car since I didn't bring my bike again tonight.

"Just get in and shut up." Sookie snapped at me.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Sookie as she got dressed for tonight. "Going to a vamp bar isn't exactly the safest place to go, Sook."

Sookie, who was messing with her hair, turned to look at me as I leaned against her door frame. While Sookie was dressed like a girl ready for church, I was not. I dressed in a dark blue corset that showed cleavage, and it was tied up with black lace ribbon in the front. The corset was under my favorite leather jacket, and the sleeves of the jacket stopped before my elbow.

Then I had on tight fitting black skinny jeans that were tucked into black combat boots. Finally I had on my black archer's gloves, which meant some fingers were covered for protection while the others weren't, and around my wrist my trusty bracelet. I had a spare dagger in my boot as well. I had my hair down falling past my shoulders because I wasn't about to walk into a vamp bar with my neck completely exposed.

"We have to find answers, so to clear Jason's name." Sookie said.

I sighed because I still wasn't happy about this, but I didn't want Jason to go to jail for something he didn't do.

"Fine, but you stick close to me tonight." I said. "I don't need you getting hurt."

Sookie said everything would be fine, and I shook my head not sure about that at all. I heard Bill call downstairs, and I told Sookie to hurry it up. I wanted to get this night over with.

* * *

I arrived outside this bar call Fangtasia, which is a stupid name, on my bike as Bill's car pulled up beside me. I hadn't wanted to drive with those two since I knew it'd be all kinds of awkward. I took off my helmet as Bill and Sookie got out of the car. We stared at the bar a moment, and Bill awkwardly put his arms around Sookie's and my waists.

"Not on the first date, Mr. Compton." I teased while stepping away from him. "I know you're trying to protect us, but trust me, I'll be fine."

Bill nodded his head slowly though he still looked worried. The three of us then walked up into the bar, and as I looked around I frowned. So many people here to get bitten. I just didn't understand the appeal. As I was thinking this, a woman, who was a vampire, stepped forward to intercept us.

"Bill, I haven't seen you in a while." She greeted.

"I'm mainstreaming." Bill said looking uncomfortable.

I quirked a brow at Bill wondering why he was so tense. Seeing a vampire tense in a vamp bar wasn't that reassuring.

"Good for you." She said not seeming like she really cared.

She then looked to Sookie and I with her gaze roaming over us. She smirked lightly at us, and I gave her a blank look, which made her smirk widened.

"Who are the dolls?" She asked.

"Pam, this is Sookie and Corissa." Bill said. "Ladies, this is Pam."

Sookie raised her hand to shake hands, but Pam didn't made a move to do the same. I gently pushed her hand down, and Sookie look confused. Poor girl was taught some manners, and didn't know any better. Pam asked for ID, and I pulled mine out of my wallet, which I had stuffed inside my inner jacket pocket.

I held it out to her, and she scanned it over. She handed it back to me, and I stepped inside the place not waiting for my two companions. I looked around as I put my ID and wallet away. I quickly noted the different exits in case a quick escape was needed. I was soon joined by Sookie and Bill, and said vampire made sure to keep the both of us close. I sighed though didn't pull away this time.

"This place is messed up." I said as I watched what was going on.

"I don't think so." Sookie said. "This feels like what a vampire bar would be like if it were a ride in Disneyland."

I gave her a 'what the Hades look', and then I turned to Bill who looked amused.

"Well, don't get too comfortable." Bill said. "It tends to get more authentic as the night wears on."

"Trust me, I don't plan to get comfortable." I said as I looked around the place.

My hand brushed against my bracelet as Bill led us through the place. Bill's hand brushed against the small of my back as if to comfort me, but I wasn't about to relax in a vampire bar.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" Bill asked as a young man rushed past Sookie after his eyes widened at the sight of her.

My eyes followed him curiously, but I just shrugged in the end as I turned back to my companions.

"Yes please." Sookie said as I replied. "No thanks."

Bill guided us over to the bar area where a long haired vampire was behind the bar.

"How's it going, Bill?" The vamp asked as he looked Sookie and I over.

"Very well." Bill replied curtly.

"I'll say." The vamp replied. "Are they your meal tonight?"

He licked his fangs, and I narrowed my eyes at him. How'd he like it if I kicked his teeth in?

"These are my friends, Sookie and Corissa." Bill said with a tense jaw. "This is Longshadow."

I just frowned at the vampire as Sookie order her usual alcoholic beverage, which is Gin and Tonic.

"Underage." I said when Longshadow looked to me.

"A bottle of O negative." Bill said. "Longshadow, Sookie here would like to know if she can ask you a few questions. Will this acceptable?"

Sookie went to rummage inside her purse to pull out the pictures of Dawn and Maudette as I looked around the bar. She was asking if Longshadow saw either of the women as my eyes landed on a figure sitting in a throne, which was placed on a stage. The figure appeared to be a tall man with pale skin and blue eyes. He had shoulder length blonde hair, which needed to be cut in my opinion, and he was...rather...handsome. I frowned though because even from here I knew he was a vampire.

His eyes suddenly snapped over to me mine, and we just stared at each other for a moment. I held his gaze, and didn't even bat an eyelash as his eyes roamed over my body. He looked up to my face again with his lips twitching up into a smirk. I quirked a brow in a challenging manner, and his smirk widened. I just rolled my eyes as I tuned back into the conversation Sookie was having with Longshadow who was holding up a picture of Maudette.

"This one here wanted to die." Longshadow said.

"How do you know?"Sookie asked looking confused.

"Everyone who comes here does...in their own way." Longshadow explained as he had a stare off with Bill. "That's what we are: Death."

Well, someone is being dramatic, isn't he? I just shook my head as I plucked the pictures away from him. Sookie paid for her drink, and then Bill led us over to a table. I literally had to hop a bit into my seat since I was so short, but I did get up there without a problem.

"So...how is you drink?" Bill asked as Sookie sipped on hers.

"A Gin and Tonic is pretty much a Gin and Tonic no matter where you drink it." Sookie said.

"I know exactly what you mean." Bill said.

I tuned out the conversation as I went to looking around the bar again. I felt eyes at me, so I looked back to see the vampire from the throne looking at me again.

"Bill, who's the creep that's staring at me?" I asked bluntly.

Sookie and Bill both looked towards the blonde I was meaning, and when I looked towards him, he smirked once more before glancing away. Ugh, I want to smack him.

"Yeah, Bill, who is that?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, you noticed him, did you?" Bill asked with his shoulders falling.

I blinked at his dejected look, and I might have found amusement in the fact that he was upset Sookie noticed another vampire if I wasn't on edge.

"No, it's not-" Sookie tried to explain.

"Everyone does." Bill interrupted. "That's Eric. He's oldest thing in this bar."

"Well, he needs to get his old as dust eyes off me." I grumbled. "I know I'm beautiful, but I'm not interested. My petite and delicious temple of a body is too good for him and everyone else in this place."

"I can see you're still as humble as ever." Sookie said sarcastically.

I winked at her with a grin, and Bill's lips were twitched up slightly in amusement. I took one more glance at Eric to see he was still staring at me, and his gaze almost seemed to say 'challenge accepted' as he grinned at me. My eyes then drifted to the man at his knees, and I felt sick at how the man was kissing Eric's feet and praising him as if he was a god. The man obviously had no shame.

"That kind of behavior right there is what makes us look bad." I grumbled to Sookie.

She looked over to where I was, and that's when Eric kicked the guy straight in the chest. He went sailing through the room, and landed into a table causing a large crashing noise. The man had cut his forehead at impact, and the vamps in the bar instantly reacted to the smell of blood. Their teeth shot out, and I tensed with my hand going to my bracelet. Bill placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me, but I remained tense until some vamp took the guy away and out of sight.

"What was that about Disneyland, Sook?" I asked I forced myself to relax at least a bit.

Sookie looked away, and I shook my head as she decided to start scanning the crowd.

"I heard from Sookie that you've recently moved back to Bon Temps." Bill said obviously trying to start a conversation as Sookie was busy.

"Well, it's been over a month now since I came back, so not so recent anymore." I said. "But yeah...I left a little over nine years ago."

Bill nodded as he fiddled with his bottle of True Blood on the table. He was obviously not sure how to speak with me, but I could also tell he's curious of me.

"If you have questions then ask." I said. "If I don't want to answer, I won't."

"...May I know why you left Bon Temps?" Bill asked. "Sookie mentioned it had been rather sudden?"

I sighed looking down at the top of the table as I remembered the day I had left. It was still injured and bleeding from the hellhound attack, and I had a bag of cloths and other things over my shoulder as I ran from my home without warning.

"I was a troubled kid." I said deciding to go with a half sort of truth. "I got in fights often with other kids, and the school was constantly suspending me. They would have kicked me out permanently if my mom hadn't been so well known. I tried to be good, but it seemed so impossible back then. It still does sometimes, and I just didn't want to cause my mom problems anymore."

That was partially true, and it was one of the reasons why I never returned. Well, that and the whole issue with Kronos.

"You are a nice and kind person, Corissa." Bill said. "And I cannot imagine your mother being so upset with you that she wouldn't wish for you to return. If my girls had ever left home, I would have searched for them."

"I know she was never upset with me, and she did look for me until I told her I was well off where I was." I said. "Didn't make me feel better. My mom never got mad me no matter what I did. For every fight I'd cause, she'd just smile at me softly while looking so sad, not like she was disappointed, but as if she was the one who felt guilty. She just always took care of me, and told me that someday I'd understand why I'm the way that I am."

"And did you?" Bill asked.

"You could say that." I said then turned to Sookie. "So, cousin dearest, hear anything interesting?"

"All anyone is thinking here is sex, sex, sex." Sookie said looking a tad flustered.

I snorted looking away to hide my grin from Sookie. She should have known that thoughts about sex were all she was going to get in a bar, especially a vampire bar.

"One doesn't need to be telepathic to know that." Bill said grinning.

Sookie blushed a bit as she looked to the side, and I was still grinning until I noticed eyes on me again. I frowned looking back to Eric as Pam whispered into his ear.

"Uh-oh." Bill said noticing Eric's eyes too.

"Bill, a vampire saying uh-oh does not make the humans feel safe." I drawled.

Sookie nodded vigorously in agreement while looking bothered as she looked to us.

"Eric scanned you twice, Corissa." Bill said. "He's going to summon us."

Sookie asked if Eric could really do that, and apparently he could because he raised his hand to beckon us over.

"Do we have to go up there?" I asked Bill.

Bill nodded his head tensely, and I grumbled as Bill stood up from the table. He offered his hands to Sookie and I, and I decided to take the offered hand as he helped us both down from the chairs. I let go of his hand, however, once my feet were safely on the ground. I started walking towards Eric without caution, and the blonde vampire smirked seeming amused as well as Pam, who was beside him, did. Bill quickly caught up to me with Sookie at his side.

"Bill Compton." Eric greeted as we stopped in front of him. "It's been a while."

"Yes." Bill agreed. "Well...I've been-"

"Mainstreaming, I heard." Eric interrupted as he looked me and Sookie over. "I see that is going well for you."

I frowned deeply as I looked to Bill because me and Bill would never happen. Eric smirked seeming pleased with my reaction.

"Yes, of course." Bill said. "Oh, sorry, Eric, these are my friends-"

"Sookie and Corissa Stackhouse." Eric said.

While Sookie looked confused, I wasn't all too surprised, and I just crossed my arms over my chest.

"How do you know our names?" Sookie asked.

I looked pointedly to Pam, and said vampire grinned at me while giving a wink.

"I never forget a pretty face." Pam said as she tapped her temple. "You're both in my vault."

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or concerned." I quipped.

Bill reached out to squeeze my arm in warning, but I wasn't afraid of two vampires.

"Well, aren't you sweet." Eric said smirking.

"Not really." I shot back.

Another squeeze from Bill, and I frowned at him as Eric and Pam said something to each other in a different language. It sounded Swedish.

"So, Miss Stackhouse, Miss Stackhouse, I understand the two of you have been asking questions about my customers." Eric said.

Sookie and I exchanged a glance, and I shrugged in the end, so Sookie said we have been.

"If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me." Eric said looking right at me. "And I do mean _anything_."

"Right." I drawled unimpressed with his purring tone. "Sookie, pictures."

I held out my hand, and Sookie handed me the pictures. I held them out to Eric, and he suddenly grabbed my wrist. He jerked me into his lap before I could blink, and I went completely rigid. I shot him a dark glare, and he looked back at me 'innocently'. I was really about to hit him, but one look from Bill told me not too though he looked pissed as well. Eric kept one arm around my waist while he plucked the pictures from me.

"This one." He purred into my ear. "Offered herself to me. I found her too pathetic for my intentions."

I rolled my eyes because vampires could be some real jerks.

"Now this one, I have tasted." He said pointing to Dawn.

I glared at him this time because I didn't like the thought of Dawn being around him. Sure she was a woman who didn't know how to keep her legs shut, but she was a nice person.

"I remember them both." Pam said.

"On the account of the vault?" Sookie asked before I could.

I chuckled feeling proud of my cousin, but Bill frowned looking displeased.

"Never had any of them though, not really my type." Pam said as her eyes flickered to me.

"Sweetheart, I'm not for you either." I said. "My door only swings one way. I'm sorry for you loss."

Pam just smirked wider, and I felt Eric chuckle, which reminded me of how close I am to him.

"Now, since we've got our answers, we're going to go now." I said trying to get up.

Eric tightened his arm around me, which only had me more on edge. I really just wanted to stab this jackass right in the eye socket already.

"I'm not done with you yet." Eric said then put his lips next to my ear. "I'm especially not done with you by a long shot."

I glared daggers at him, but my defiant attitude only seemed to amuse him more. Bill reached out to take my hand, and he gave it a squeeze as if he was trying to let me know he was here for me. Eric glared at Bill, and the brown-haired vampire slowly released my hand after squeezing it once more.

"Please, sit." Eric said to Sookie.

My cousin looked to Bill, and he reluctantly nodded. He helped Sookie into the chair at Eric's right, and she kept her eyes on me at all times.

"So, Bill," Eric began as his fingers brushed against my hair causing me to stiffen, which seemed to amuse him. "Are you quite attached to your friend?"

His eyes snapped over to Sookie as he asked this, which had both Bill and I glaring at him.

"She is mine." Bill said stepping up defensively.

"Yes, I am his." Sookie quickly added.

I looked to her wondering when this happened. I know she and Bill had this weird dating-not dating thing, but I didn't know _that _was going on between them.

"What about you?" Eric asked turning his attention on me.

"I belong to no one." I said coldly. "And I'm not interested in you."

Eric's eyes seemed to flash with mirth, and I knew he was even more intrigued with me. Gees, why am I so lovable?

"What a pity...for me." Eric said as he ran his eyes over my body then turned to Bill. "Please, sit. We have much catching up to do, you and I, it has been too long."

Bill was tense with a displeased frown on his face, but he did slowly sit down on Eric's left. I was suddenly hit with a flash of images in my mind that showed men in swat gear bursting into the bar. I frowned placing a hand on my temple.

"Corissa, are you alright?" I heard Bill ask as he placed a hand on my arm.

I snapped out of the images as my eyes squeezed shut to deal with the pain. I reached over to Bill's hand to pat it, so he knew I was alright, and I heard a growl from Eric.

"Bill, Rissy, we need to get out of here." Sookie said suddenly getting Bill and I to look at her.

"Believe me, I know." I said with my hand going to my bracelet.

I knew I couldn't hurt humans with my weapon, and it wasn't like I would either. I don't kill humans.

"Eric, the cops are coming." Sookie said looking to the blonde vampire. "There's going to be a raid!"

Bill and I gave her 'shut up' looks, and I hissed as Eric's hold became alarmingly tight. I tried to pry his arm off, but he did not let up.

"Tell me you two are not undercover cops?" Eric inquired.

"We're not, but that man in the hat is." Sookie said pointing to a man who was suspiciously looking around.

I glared at Sookie hoping she'd shut her mouth because if she continued this Eric would become interested. All vampires are looking for ways to make them stronger, and having a telepath like Sookie would be like having a prize.

"Even if you are right, we're doing nothing illegal." Eric said.

"There's a vampire named Taryn in the ladies' room with that man you kicked earlier." Sookie said quickly. "She's feeding on him."

I guess my glare did nothing, which meant I had to think of a way to draw attention away from her.

"How do you know this?" Pam asked.

"Doesn't matter." I said. "Those cops are coming in...three...two...one."

As soon as I finished speaking the door burst down with the police rushing in. Eric's eyes snapped to me looking surprised, but he then stood taking me with him. He set me down on my feet, but kept a firm hold on my wrist.

"Follow me." He said exiting off the stage while dragging me behind him.

Pam, Bill, and Sookie followed after, and Eric lead us out one of the back doors into an alleyway. Eric released my wrist, and I rubbed it as I watched him and Pam glide away.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both." Eric said as Bill lifted Sookie up into his arms. "You will come again."

"Meet you at home." I called to Sookie and Bill as said vampire ran them over to his car.

I ran to my bike then pulled on my helmet, revved the engine, and then I took off. I speed down the road, and I didn't plan on slowing down until I was in Bon Temps. This night turned out more interesting than I thought it would, didn't it?


	4. Sunflower

THE SMELL OF SUNSHINE

NO POV:

Once the cops and his customers were gone, Eric returned to his bar with Pam and Longshadow with him. He looked around at the damage with disinterest as he sat down on his throne. As he was sitting there, he noticed something on the stage. He reached down to grab it, and when he brought it up he saw it was a necklace of some sort. It was made of a brown leather throng with eight different beads on it, and in the middle of the beads was a dark hooked claw. He took a whiff of it, and he smelt Corissa's scent on it.

He hadn't seen her wearing this tonight, but it was covered in her smell as if she had it with her often. He took another smell noticing her scent was of sunshine...it was the only way to describe it. It was warm...almost soothing, and it smelt so delicous. He wanted to have a taste of her. Eric has never come across a scent that's made him crave a human's blood so badly...if she was even human to begin with. Her cousin and her seemed to know things others shouldn't.

Sookie Stackhouse...he believed she was so kind of telepathic, but Corissa on the other hand. He would bet her gift had to do with foresight. He smirked knowing he had to have them. He would make them his, and use their gifts to his advantage. However, he had the feeling that Corissa would put up a fight, which just made things more fun for him. He looked at the necklace once more in his hand before placing it inside his jacket pocket. He will need to make a visit to Corissa Stackhouse...and soon.

"Pam, get me all you can on Corissa Stackhouse." Eric ordered as he stood up from his throne.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I stood in my room reaching into my leather jacket to pull out my necklace, but I came up empty. My eyes widened as I ripped off my jacket to look inside the pockets for my necklace.

"Fuck!" I cursed. "Where is it?!"

I checked my jean pockets, but the necklace wasn't inside there either. That necklace...it was my camp necklace. Each item hanging from that necklace was a mark to show how long I've managed to live as what I am...that I've survived. The claw in the middle of the necklace was of the hellhound I killed. The last bead I had on it...I took from Luke's necklace. It was his first one, and I had wanted to hold onto it. Even when I don't wear my necklace in the open, I have it on me...now it's gone.

"Where in the name of Zeus could I have lost it?" I asked myself as I paced my room.

I froze realizing I must have dropped it during all the chaos back at Eric's bar. I cursed very colorfully under my breath so not to wake Gran. I had to get that necklace back...but how? If I showed up asking for it, Eric would probably ask for something in return for it...or he wouldn't hand it over just for spite...or it'll be thrown away by the time tomorrow night comes long. I sat down on my head with my face in my hands as I let out a groan. This couldn't be happening. I heard Sookie come in, and as she passed my room, she paused.

"I am never going out with that vampire again." She huffed before she stomped off to her room.

I just sighed while falling back onto my bed with a very unlady like plop.

* * *

_"Luke, cut it out!" I cried as I dodged his grabbing hands. "You know I'm ticklish."_

_ "Which is why I'm doing this!" Luke said grinning broadly as he lunged at me._

_ I let out a squeal when his arms snaked around me, and Luke laughed as he swung me around. I tried to get out of his grip, but his strong arms refused to release me. He finally sat down with me resting between his legs, and my back pressed to his chest. He teasingly nuzzled my neck causing me to squirm._

_ "Luke!" I snapped slapping his arm. _

_ He just grinned at me then kissed the side of my neck as his fingers brushed against my side. _

_ "I can't help it." He said keeping me pressed against him. "Your laugh is so cute."_

_ I blushed deeply at his words, and he chuckled as he rest his chin on top of my shoulder. _

_ "Flattery will get you nowhere, Castellan." I said frowning at him. _

_ "It's gotten me pretty far before." Luke said cheekily. _

_ I scowled at him, and before I could tell him off, he pressed his lips firmly to mine to silence any protest. I tried to push him away to show I was still mad at him, but I soon melted into his embrace. He could always get me to forgive him whenever he annoyed me, or even when he ever pissed me off. And I hated that and loved that about him. Luke pulled away with his grin very smug, so I scowled at him again._

_ "Shut-up." I said causing him to laugh._

I gasped sitting up in bed as I woke up from a memory I hadn't thought of in a long time. It was one of the last moments I had with Luke that was happy before he was revealed to be a traitor. I shook my head as I covered my face in my hands. Why did I have to dream of that? Dreaming of that made me think of him, and thinking of him brought me so much pain. I still missed him so much. I took in a shuddering breath as my eyes started to tear up. I will not cry...I will not cry...I. _will_. _**not**_.cry...even as I thought this tears started to fall down my cheeks rapidly.

"Damn." I cursed as I wiped at my eyes.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I pushed the covers off of me. I got out of my bed, and walked out of my room wearing a pair of girl boxers and a tank top. I wiped at my eyes once more before going down the stairs. I needed some fresh air before I went crazy. I went down out onto the porch, and sat down in the porch swing. I sniffled wiping at my cheeks again as I tried to control my emotions. I really fucking hate crying. It showed weakness.

"Corissa." A soft voice said.

I jumped turning my head to see Bill at the porch steps. What was he doing here? Hadn't he left after he and Sookie had a fight?

"I felt your sadness." He explained when seeing my confused look. "When I gave you my blood that night, I created a bond with you, so I feel your emotions."

I frowned lightly while looking away ashamed that he had caught me crying. Bill slowly came up the porch as if apporaching a cornered animal.

"May I sit with you?" He asked.

I hesitated for a moment, but then I nodded as I pulled my legs to my chest to make room for him. He sat down on the porch swing with me, and for a moment it was silent.

"Did...have a nightmare?" He asked glancing at me.

"No, it was a dream of a happy memory, but the person in it...died." I said placing my chin on my knee. "I...loved him very much."

I wiped the corner of my eyes before the tears could fall, and Bill watched me for a moment. He suddenly pulled me over into his arms almost like an older sibling would do to comfort their sibling. It was like how I'd hug my siblings or younger campers when they were sad.

"I'm sorry." Bill said. "Sookie said it is the appropriate response when a person loses someone."

I let out a weak chuckle as more tears entered my eyes. I tried to wipe them away quickly, but only more appeared.

"You truly must have loved him deeply." Bill said.

"He had asked me to marry him once." I said with a small laugh. "He was only sixteen and I had just turned fourteen, but he always said life is short, so we should use the time we have to live life fully. I told him we could wait, but we never married. He died...in my arms...there was nothing I could do. And he wasn't the only one to die that day...or that week...I lost two of my brothers...one's body we never recovered. I still hope that maybe he's out there somewhere, but I know I'm foolish for hoping so. And there was more than just them that died...I couldn't save them or protect them, Bill. I was too weak."

I didn't mean to start letting out all all of this, but I've been holding this in since the day we won against Kronos. I didn't cry a tear since Luke's death, and I've taken care of others while ignoring my own issues. Bill tightened his hold on me, and he stroked the back of my head.

"Why couldn't it have been me instead of them?" I sobbed. "They were just children. They should have lived much longer."

"Corissa, you are only twenty-years-old." Bill said. "_You _have much longer to live. Those you love might be gone, but you need to live on for them. I am sure this boy you loved would want you to live life fully like he had said to you."

I paused in my crying to think about his words, and I knew he was right. If Luke was here right now, he would be scolding me for being so miserable. He'd even pinch my cheeks for good measure. I wiped at my eyes again, and even if I still felt like shit, I did feel better.

"Feel better?" Bill asked.

"Yes." I said as I pulled back. "Thank-you, Bill."

He smiled lightly as he let go of me, but he did keep one arm around my shoulder for comfort.

"You're welcome." Bill said. "I had a younger sister, and you remind me of her. She had a lot of spunk and she was always really strong. She hated to cry, but at times when she did, we would sit on the porch together... and I would hold her until her tears would stop. She would completely ignore the incident the next day, and if I tried to mention it, she would slap me over the head."

He chuckled when saying that, and I felt myself grinning. By the sound of it, I would have gotten along great with Bill's younger sister.

"Well, I'll probably do the same, so be careful with what you say." I teased. "...I still had my doubts about you, Bill, but you're really not a bad person. You're the nicest vampire I've ever met."

"You've met others?" Bill asked curiously as he removed his arm from around me.

"Yeah, up in New York I met a few." I said. "They just wanted to take a bite out of me though. They said I smelt really good, and they had to take a taste."

Bill looked forward looking to be in thought as he leaned forward with his arms resting on his thighs.

"Did your friends...were they killed by these vampires?" Bill asked.

"No." I said shaking my head. "Something else entirely killed. You probably wouldn't even be able to imagine it."

Bill looked back at me curiously, but I decided I said enough for tonight. I stood up from the porch swing, and Bill stood up as well.

"Thank-you for comforting me, Bill." I said. "Usually it's me comforting others. I don't...I almost never vent. Where I was growing up I was the oldest, and the oldest always looks after the youngest. You can't show weakness...you can't show fear...and you can't show tears when you're the oldest."

"I understand that completely." Bill said.

I smiled at him, and then gave him a brief hug, which he awkwardly returned. I'm not good with hugging, and it's obvious he isn't either.

"Have a nice sleep, Bill." I said. "Dawn should be coming soon. See you at Gran's DGD meeting."

"You have a nice day, Corissa." He said bowing his head.

He was gone in the blink of an eye, and I went into the house deciding that Bill wasn't like other vampires. Maybe I could be friends with him. I then paused on my way of the steps when I realized something. Ugh, I have work tomorrow, and I know I won't be able to go back to sleep...fuck.

* * *

"Morning, Gran." I said as she came into the kitchen.

She stopped in surprise when she saw me at the stove, and I blinked at her. I was wearing her apron, which hung off me loosely even though I had it tightened all the way. I had a spatula in one hand, and the pan handle in the other.

"You're up even earlier than usual, Corissa dear." Gran said. "Couldn't sleep."

"Not really." I said shaking my head. "I almost have breakfast done, so you don't have to worry about it. Just sit down, and I'll bring you some coffee."

Gran, who was looking at me in concern, went over to the table, and slowly sat down at the table. I let the sausage cook as I went to pour a cup of coffee for Gran. I set it down in front of her, and I kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank-you, dear." She said.

"You're welcome." I replied.

I went back to cooking the sausage when the phone started ringing. I was going to get it, but Gran beat me to it. She answered the phone, and angry yelling came from the other end. I paused in what I was doing to look back at Gran in shock when hearing some of the words flying from the phone. Gran looked equally as she shocked as she stood there listening to a person cursing her for bringing Bill to the DGD meeting. I glared at the phone because no one was going to speak to my Gran like that.

"Gran, let me have the phone." I said as I placed the sausage on the table.

Gran looked hesitant, but she did hand over the phone in the end. I placed it between my ear and my shoulder as I grabbed another pan.

"Who the Hades is this? And who the Hades do you think you are talking to my Gran like that?" I demanded as I set the pan on the stove.

The woman on the other end just started cursing me, and my annoyance grew as I slammed the fridge door shut after grabbing the eggs.

"You listen here, Bitch." I said cutting her off. "You need to stop running your mouth now before I find out who you are, and I come and kick your ass. You have no right speaking to my Gran the way you were, and I sure as Hades won't let you speak to me like that. Now, you ever call this house again, and we're going to have some problems, you understand me?"

It was silent on the other end, so I guessed I got my point across, which was good for them.

"Have a nice day now." I said pleasantly.

I hung up the phone then turned to Gran, who was staring at me with wide eyes, as she sat at the table.

"Sorry you had to hear that, Gran." I said setting the phone on the table.

"...You have so much of your mother's fire in you, Sweetheart." Gran said.

I smiled taking that as a compliment. I went back to cooking, and the phone started ringing again. I heard more cussing, and I cracked the eggs sharply in aggravation. I fried up two as Gran spoke to the woman on the phone. I was placing the fried eggs on Sookie's plate when said woman walked into the kitchen, so Gran quickly changed the conversation happening on the phone.

"Well, I will be at the church early if you wish to stop by and say hi." Gran said as Sookie sat down with a curious look on her face. "Mr. Compton's talk starts at eight."

_ "You will got to hell for this." _I heard the woman say to Gran.

"Alright, same to you, bye now." Gran said then hung up.

I laughed shaking my head as I finished up the rest of breakfast for Gran and Sookie. I already ate a little something, and I really just wanted to go on my run to clear my head.

"Phone's been ringing early today." Sookie said then thanked me for breakfast.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment as Gran told Sookie that everyone was just excited to meet Bill tonight. Sookie frowned at the mention of Bill, and I wanted out of there before she started ranting.

"I'm going to get ready for my run." I said since I was still in my night clothes.

I jogged up the stairs to put on my usual running clothes, and I grabbed my ipod as well. I made sure my bracelet was on my wrist, and I frowned when I looked into the mirror to see my bare neck. I really wanted and needed my necklace back. I sighed as I went down the stairs to go out the door.

"Be back in a bit." I called over my shoulder.

* * *

I walked behind the bar to make a few drinks for my customers since Tara wasn't here. Arlene was next to me making her own drinks. Sookie was on the other side of the bar transferring ketchup from one bottle into the other. She accidently got some all over her hand, and she hissed in annoyance.

"Bet that vampire Bill would get a rise out of that." Arlene commented.

I snorted with my lips twitching up in amusement as Sookie grabbed a rag to clean her hand.

"You'll have to ask him yourself." Sookie said.

Arlene looked to me in shock at Sookie's tone, and I just shook my head. I'm not getting into it. I already had to listen to Sookie rant about Bill on the way to work today. She's insisted more and more with me riding with her, and after this morning's ride, I will never ride with her again. Especially if she's in a bad mood.

"Vamp club not all that it was made up to be, huh?" Arlene asked.

"The place was just as expected." I said frowning.

Arlene and Sam both exchanged a glance before they both looked to Sookie and I.

"So what then? Did that vampire get all handsy with you?" Arlene asked sounding protective.

"I can take care of myself." Sookie said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah...sure you can." I mumbled.

Sookie shot me with a glare, but it didn't even make me bat an eyelash. I've been glared at by Hades himself, so her little glare did nothing to me.

"Anyway, I won't be going out with him again." Sookie said.

Neither she nor I missed the way Arlene and Sam exchanged a grin, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Okay, that place was a kinda creepy." Sookie asked. "But how are you gonna know unless you go there yourself?"

"I said my peace yesterday." Sam as he held up his hands.

"And they shouldn't go there." I said. "If there had been another choice, we wouldn't have went there."

I finished up my drinks then walked off leaving the conversation. I delivered the drinks to Mr. Humphries and his friend Mr. Gaul.

"Here you go, gentleman." I said smiling at them. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Nothing right now, dear." Mr. Humphries said as he held out a tip to me. "Here take this."

Mr. Humphries has always been a nice man, and he always gave big tips to me and the other waitresses.

"Thank-you, sir." I said taking the tip. "See you both at the Descendants of the Glorious Dead tonight?"

"You sure will." Mr. Gaul said nodding.

I smiled at them both telling them to call on me if they needed anything. I checked on my other tables, and after seeing they were okay, I went back towards the bar.

"Any of you need anything?" I asked the people at the bar.

Someone called for another sweet tea, and I told them I'd be back with one as I grabbed their glass. I went around back to where Sam was making more tea, so I set my glass next to him.

"Another sweet tea, Sam." I said.

"Coming right up." He replied.

I nodded my thanks when the ladies' room door burst open with a loud crash when the door hit the wall. Tara came marching out while leaving a shocked Sookie standing there.

"Keep that girl away from me." Tara snapped at Sam as she passed.

Sam and I watched her go, and I blinked in confusion. What happened between her and Sookie? Before I could ask said woman, she grabbed a sweet tea from Sam, and went off without pause.

"...Oookay..." I drawled. "You know what just happened?"

"No clue." Sam said as he held out another sweet tea towards me. "By the way, Sookie and I are going to the DGD together, so you might need to find a ride."

I froze with my hand around the glass as I stared at Sam with wide eyes.

"You and Sookie? Sookie and you?" I asked. "I guess you finally got the balls to make a move, huh, Sam?"

Sam gave me a playful glare, and I shrugged as I pulled the glass from his hand. I wasn't sure how this was going to work, and I felt bad for Bill. He actually is really nice, and I kind of wanted Sookie and him to make up.

"Well, I'll get to the meeting just fine." I said. "Thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome." Sam said.

I pat his back as I past him to go deliver the the sweet tea to the man at the bar. I set it down in front of him, and that's when I noticed Andy's dejected face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I stole one of his fries.

I popped it in my mouth, and he barely even reacted to me stealing his food. Huh, he must be really upset to let me just get by with that.

"Andy?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. "Earth to Andy...come in, Andy."

Andy blinked finally focusing in on me, but he still seemed sad. I sighed wondering what was up with him.

"How about a free beer on the house?" I asked. "To turn that frown upside down."

* * *

NO POV:

Eric just rose after the sunset, and as he sat in his office, Pam walked in with a file in her hand.

"I finished this before I went to ground last night." Pam said tossing the folder onto Eric's desk. "It's all I could find on Corissa Stackhouse."

Eric opened the folder with a printed photo of Corissa's motorcycle licence being the first thing he saw. He looked at Corissa's picture before putting the picture off to the side. Another image of Corissa greeted him, but it was of a young Corissa. It showed her eleven-year-old self on a missing child paper.

"She went missing?" Eric asked.

"Yes." Pam said. "Based on the reports I found, Corissa Stackhouse vanished nine years ago. When the police searched for her, they went to a place she liked to play, and found a lot of blood and signs of a struggle."

Eric's brow quirked in interest as he found the police report in the file. The report said the police brought out dogs to track Corissa. They had went to her home to find her room a mess with more blood across the floor. They followed a scent to a river, but lost her after that. He read on seeing they searched for weeks for the girl until her mother, Mirabel Stackhouse, called off the search after receiving a letter from Corissa. The letter had went on record, and there was a copy of it here.

"Dear Momma," Eric read out loud. "I am fine and alive if you are worried. I won't be returning home. Don't worry for me...and don't look for me. I know where I belong now...please forget about me...from Rissa."

"Interesting little sunflower, isn't she?" Pam asked.

Eric didn't even question the 'sunflower' part as he looked over the letter once again.

"Very interesting." Eric said as he pulled out Corissa's necklace from his pocket. "I do believe I need to make a house call."

"Here's the address." Pam said moving some papers aside to point to an address.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

"I'm running so late." I said as I looked into my mirror.

I was wearing another dress much to my annoyance, but since I was going into a church I thought it was only appropriate. It was a pale green color with a yellow ribbon going around my torso. It was also sleeveless with two thin straps on my shoulders. On my feet I had on sandals with three inch heels. My bracelet was of course on my wrist, and my poor neck was still bare. My hair was half up-half down, so one side of my neck was exposed tonight. I had more natural colored make-up on my face and dark eyeliner.

"Good enough." I said as I left my room. "I need to hurry. I needed to be there fifteen minutes ago."

I went down the stairs two steps at a time, and just as I reached the front door, a cold chill went down my spine. I froze with my hand on the handle as I sensed something on the other side of the door.

"Good-evening, Miss Stackhouse." A deep voice said.

My eyes widened when I recognized the voice, and when I pulled the door open I saw Eric there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I clutched Sookie's car keys in my hand.

I didn't feel like riding my bike in a dress, so Sookie let me borrow her car for tonight.

"It is good to see you as well." Eric said with a smirk.

I just narrowed my eyes at him as I stood defensively. I knew he couldn't get in unless invited, but I couldn't stand here all night. I needed to get out of here, so get to the church.

"I was wondering actually if you would like this back." He said pulling out my necklace from his pocket. "I believe you dropped it last night."

My eyes widened at the sight of it, and his smirk grew. I cursed mentally knowing he just wasn't going to hand it over.

"I would really appreciate it, if you would give it to me." I said keeping calm.

"Really appreciate it, hmm?" He asked as he twisted one of the beads on the necklace.

My hands clenched even tighter, and I was sure if I squeezed much more, Sookie's keys would cut my skin.

"I will give this back to you if...you come with me to my bar." Eric said. "I wish to speak more with you."

"I have somewhere to be right now, sorry." I said.

"Then afterwards." Eric said.

I frowned though looked back to my necklace. I want it back...it was too important to just leave with Eric.

"Fine, I give you my word." I said. "I'll come by later."

Eric stared at me for a long moment, but he did hold out my necklace. I reached past the door to take it, and as soon as I grabbed it, he snatched my wrist. He pulled me out of the house, and he closed the door after me.

"I look forward to seeing you tonight." He said looking down to meet my eyes. "...Rissa..."

He was gone in a flash as I stiffened up at the use of that nickname. It was like he used it on person to get a reaction from me. I shook my head snapping myself from my thoughts. I looked down at my necklace seeing it was alright, which had me letting out a sigh of relief. Even if it looked odd with my outfit, I put it around my neck. I relaxed with its familiar weight around my neck as I brushed the claw in the center. I remembered I needed to get going, so I locked up the house before heading for Sookie's car.

* * *

I walked quietly as possible into the church to see things had already started, and that Bill was finishing a story about a man named Tolliver Humphries. Bill paused a second to glance at me with his gaze showing worry, but I smiled to assure him I was fine. Mayor Norris then raised his hand, so Bill called on him as I took a opened seat beside Terry. I smiled at Terry who seemed a bit flustered. I reached out to hold his hand, and his shaking stopped. He looked at me gratefully, and I nodded.

"I've been digging in the archives this week." Mayor Norris said as he stood with something in his hand. "And I found this old tintype. The inscription on the back says 'Mr. W.T. Compton and family'. Can you tell of if this is a picture of you?"

Bill stepped up looking hesitant, but he did take the tintype from Mayor Norris with shaking hands. He opened it, and I watched as a new emotion I have never seen on any vampire's face appear on his...and it was genuine sadness.

"This...This is a remarkable photograph. I remember the day we gathered we have this taken." Bill said glancing up at everyone.

"When was the last time you were with them?" Maxine, Hoyt's mother, asked looking teary eyed.

Bill explained the last time he saw his family was in 1962 when he had left for war, and that he never got to return to them since his human life ended.

"But you became a...a vampire after that, right?" Rene asked. "Couldn't you go back to your family then?"

Everyone looked to Bill curiously, and he looked down at the ground saying it wouldn't have been possible. He quickly pulled out a tissue to dab at his eyes before the tears could fall. I looked at him sadly because I could understand the pain of missing your loved ones. But it must have been much harder on him to have not been able to return to his family because of what he had become.

"I apologize. This is not a subject I'm very comfortable speaking about. But thank-you for the photograph, Mayor." Bill said as he returned tot he podium. "Any other questions?"

* * *

After Bill was done speaking, I went to tell him good job, and tell Gran I had to leave. I have to go speak with...Eric. Just thinking about him pissed me off. I also need to tell Sam I couldn't work for tonight. I bet that's going to go over well. I found the three people I wished to speak with and Sookie standing together, so I went over to them.

"Hey, Bill, good job speaking." I said hugging him briefly. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"It's quite alright." He assured me as he returned my hug. "Is everything alright, though?"

I nodded my head with a smile on my face, but I don't think I convinced him. I blame this stupid blood bond thing.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but I can't work tonight." I said turning to him. "Something came up, and I have to see to it."

Or I'm sure Eric would come looking for me, and I didn't want him to show up at Merlotte's.

"It's alright, Rissy." Sam said. "You never ask for time off."

I thanked him then hugged Sookie and Gran goodbye. I have Bill's hand a squeeze in farewell, and then I was out of there. Fangtasia here I come.

* * *

NO POV:

Eric sat upon his throne as always as he watched his customers with little interest. He was growing bored waiting on Corissa, and just as he was about to go fetch her himself, the smell of sunshine entered his nose. He looked towards the door seeing Corissa walking in with her eyes shifting around to survey the room. He's noticed she seems to very conscious of what's around her, and he noticed last night that her eyes went to find all possible exits when she had entered. It was as if she expected something to come out and attack her.

He looked over what she was wearing to see it was similar to the night before, but she had on a tank top instead of a corset. Around her neck was the necklace she seemed very fond of, and he saw her golden bracelet gleam in the light. He watched as Corissa twisted it around her wrist as if to make sure it was there as she walked between his customers with a frown on her face. As she was walking someone grabbed her ass to give it a squeeze, which drew a growl from Eric...a reaction he didn't understand.

He was about to stand to go over to Corissa, but he paused when Corissa grabbed the man's arm. She twisted it behind his back as she slammed his head into the table. Things froze for a moment as everyone looked towards Corissa and the man. His friends stood up appearing to about to help him, but Corissa shoved the first man to the floor to punch one of his approaching friends in the face. She kneed the man in the gut, and then grabbed the last one by the hair of his head. She slammed his head against the table top, and he slumped to the floor.

"Next time think before you go an grab a woman's ass." She said to the men on the floor. "They might not be as nice as me."

Some around the bar laughed, and Eric's lips twitched up as the three men scrambled to their feet. They ran from the bar, and Corissa snorted with a roll of her eyes. Some clapped her on the shoulder complimenting her as Eric continued watching her.

"Seems like Sunflower came after all." Pam said from his right. "And what an entrance."

Eric smirked as he stood up from his throne, which caught Corissa's eyes. She glanced over at him, and his smirk widened. She gave him a blank look in return as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Show her to my office." Eric ordered Pam as he slipped away.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I sighed when Eric vanished from the stage with Pam popping up next to me in the same second.

"My master wishes to speak with you in his office." Pam said.

I nodded following the blonde vampire towards Eric's office. I ignored the stares that followed me, and stuffed my hands in my pockets to appear relaxed. Pam showed me to Eric's office, and when she opened the door, I saw Eric sitting behind a desk.

"Have a seat." He said gesturing the the chair in front of his desk then looked to Pam. "Leave us."

Pam left shutting the door behind her as I sat down in front of Eric's desk. I crossed one leg over the other as I frowned at the blonde. My attention was brought back to his hair, and I just couldn't say nothing about it.

"You need a haircut." I said bluntly.

Eric's brow quirked at the random comment, but I just couldn't help myself.

"You're very blunt." Eric said.

"I try." I said shrugging. "But seriously, haircut. I'll give it to you myself."

Eric's lips twitched up in amusement, but I was being serious. Long hair did not suit him at all.

"Thank-you for the offer, but my hairstyle is not why I asked you here." Eric said.

I don't thinking holding my necklace hostage counts as him asking me here.

"Then why did you _ask_ me here?" I asked. "I'm just some small town girl from Bon Temps. Why would you have an interest in me?"

"Miss Stackhouse, I think we both know you not just some girl." Eric said. "You are something else entirely."

I frowned at Eric as I leaned back into the chair with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, but I don't know what you mean." I lied.

Eric appeared in front of me with his hands resting on the arms of the chair, so he could lean in to glare at me. I glared right back refusing to show fear even when his teeth clicked out.

"I do not like being lied to, Miss Stackhouse." Eric said then leaned in to sniff my neck.

I held back a shudder his nose traveled across my neck, and brushing against my skin.

"You you smell of sunshine." Eric said as he pulled back to look into my eyes. "Now just what are you?"

"One: how the Hades do you know what sunshine smells like? And two: none of your fucking business." I retorted sharply.

Eric growled sharply as his hand gripped my forearm so tight I could hear the bone groan in protest.

"Are you really defying me? I could kill you, Corissa." He growled.

"What can I say? I love to live dangerously, _Eric_." I replied with a mocking smirk.

Eric opened his mouth to say something else, but his voice disappeared as images started flashing through my mind. I saw myself back at home, and I was in the kitchen. I looked around in confusion until my eyes landed on...Gran who was laying on the ground convulsing with blood pouring out onto floor. I gasped coming out of the vision. Eric was watching me curiously as I placed a hand on my chest.

"I need to go." I said getting up. "I need to go now."

I went to the door, but as I was opening Eric zipped behind me to slam the door shut.

"You aren't going anywhere until you answer my questions." He said.

I whirled around glaring at him darkly because if he was going to stand in my way, I was going to put an arrow in his chest right here and now.

"Let me out of here, Eric!" I snapped. "My grandmother is going to die if you don't let me out, please!"

I never wanted to beg anyone for anything, but I needed to save my Gran. I had too!

"So, you can see the future." Eric said smirking as he leaned back. "That's all I need to know for now. Go on if you wish."

I ran out of the office, and hurried out of the bar to jump onto my bike. I revved the engine before shooting out of the parking lot. I had to hurry if I didn't...Gran would die!


	5. Death and Reunions

I arrived at my home, and I cut my engine quickly. I ran up the steps, and didn't even pause to sense for danger as I ripped the door open.

"Gran!" I yelled. "Gran!"

I received no reply, so I hurried into the kitchen to see Gran was already on the floor convulsing. I knelt down beside her ignoring all the blood as I tried to look at all her wounds. I could heal this...I can...I can do it.

"Don't worry, Gran, you're going to be alright." I promised her. "You're going to be fine."

Though before I could start healing her, someone jumped me from behind. I hit the floor with my head cracking against the floor. I grunted in pain before crying out when a blade stabbed me in the ribs. I reared my arm back with my elbow catching the attacker in the jaw. He stumbled back before he ran from the room leaving the knife embedded in my side. I leaned back against the counter ripping the blade from my side. I looked back to Gran seeing that she had stopped breathing.

"No...no, Gran, please!" I said crawling over to her.

I placed my fingers against her neck to search for a pulse, but there wasn't one. I fell back away from her when I heard the door slam open.

"Corissa!" I heard Bill call.

He hurried into the kitchen as I sat there staring at my grandmother's lifeless corpse. Bill knelt down beside me, and placed his hand against my bleeding wound. I didn't even react as I sat there unblinking. I did react, however, when he placed his bleeding wrist against my mouth. I tried to push him away, but he kept his wrist firmly to my mouth as he held me with his other arm.

"Corissa, Corissa, don't fight!" He said into my ear. "Shh...shh."

I finally relaxed, and a few seconds later he pulled his wrist from my mouth. He stiffened looking towards the door, and I looked aw well.

"Sookie, is home." Bill said.

"Don't...Don't let her in here to see this by herself." I begged.

Bill nodded rushing outside as I took a moment to compose myself. I looked down at my body to look at all the blood covering me. I looked back to Gran as I stood up from the floor.

"Rissy!" I heard Sookie yell.

She came in a second later with Bill at her side. Sookie's eyes widened when seeing all the blood on me. She stepped forward towards me, but she slipped on Gran's blood. Bill caught her before she could fall, and Sookie's eyes took in our Gran.

"I'm sorry...I tried to get here to help her, but someone jumped me." I said. "When he finally ran off, Gran was already..."

Sookie didn't say anything as she continued to stare at Gran with wide eyes. I nodded to Bill to get her out of her, and he dipped his head. He went to turn her around, but we both heard someone on the front porch. Bill's teeth clicked out as he pushed Sookie towards me. I put Sookie behind me as Bill moved forward. Someone came into the house, and Bill pinned him into the wall. It was revealed to be Sam who angrily told Bill to let him go.

"What are you doing here?" Bill demanded.

"I was making sure Sookie got home safe." Sam said. "The door was open. What are you doing here?"

"Bill, it's alright." Sookie said. "Let him go."

Bill slowly let Sam go as his teeth receded, but he still glared at our boss.

"Sookie...Corissa..." Sam trailed off seeing the blood all over me. "What happened?"

* * *

I stood in the kitchen as the authorities and the corners looked over Gran's body. Andy was asking me some questions since I was the one who got here first and was even attacked by the killer.

"So, you didn't see his face." Andy said as he wrote in his notebook.

"No." I said. "He hit me from behind, and I was dazed momentarily when my head hit the floor. He was gone before I could right myself."

Andy nodded his head while trying really hard not to look at Gran's body, which was right behind me.

"And Adele was still alive when you entered the house?" Andy continued.

"She was. I tried to access her wounds, and see what I could do to help." I said. "I'm studying medicine. I planned to get her stable before calling 911 because she didn't have much time, but the attacker jumped me before that."

Another nod from Andy as he continued to scribbling away on his notebook.

"And after the attacker left, vampire Bill arrived." Andy said.

I nodded as I leaned against the door frame with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Do you know why he was here?" Andy asked.

"Didn't ask." I said. "Might have been here to see Sookie though. I believe he might have wanted to speak with her about something."

"One more question then we're done." Andy promised me. "Can you tell me where you were before arriving home?"

I frowned because I didn't want to explain I was up in Shreveport at Fangtasia because that'd make people jump to conclusions.

"I had to make an unwanted trip to Shreveport for business." I said.

Andy just nodded not pressing me, which I was grateful for, but Bud gave me a suspicious look.

"Thank-you for your help." Andy said then looked me over. "Maybe you should go upstairs and get cleaned up."

"Yeah." I said. "If you need anything, let me know."

I walked away into the living room. Sookie looked up from the couch to me, but I barely glanced at her as I went up the stairs. I couldn't look her in the eye right now. I couldn't save Gran, and she had been basically all Sookie had. I went into the bathroom as I pulled off my jacket to toss to the side. I peeled off my gloves, and laid them across the sink. I looked down at my hands where the blood had soaked through my gloves to stain them.

I turned on the water letting it warm up as I grabbed a bar of soap. I ran my hands and the soap under the water then started scrubbing my hands really hard. The water and white soap bar stained red as I continued wasing my hands and arms. I didn't know how long I was doing that for, but I was suddenly snapped out of it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head seeing Bill. He silently took the bar of soap from me then rinsed my arm off to reveal I had scrubbed my arms raw. He turned off the water then dried my hands and arms.

"They just took your grandmother's body." Bill said. "I need to leave before the sun comes, but Sookie and your employer are downstairs."

"I see...thanks." I said as I rested my hands against the sink so I could lean into it.

"I will be back tomorrow night." Bill assured me.

I nodded my head while looking down at the sink. I really hated to be taken care off because it showed that I'm weak, and I have being weak. Bill kissed the side of my head in a brotherly manner before he left me alone. I stood in the bathroom a moment to collect myself then grabbed my gloves and jacket. Luckily my favorite leather jacket didn't have much blood on it, but my gloves, tank top, and jeans were going to be burned. I looked into the mirror again to make sure my emotions were off my face before leaving the room. If I ever find the bastard who killed my grandmother, well then I might just have to break my oath in never taking a human life.

* * *

I stood outside on the porch staring off into the yard as more people arrived. Of course word about Gran's death spread quickly, and now our home was swarmed with people offering their condolences. I knew over half of them weren't really sorry, but human 'decency' compelled them come offer an apology. Also a morbid sense of curiosity also had them wanting to come and see if they could get a look of blood or the emotional trauma left behind.

"Rissy, sweetheart!"

I turned my head seeing Arlene making her way over to me. I blinked seeing the redhead's makeup was running due to tears running down her face. She hugged me tightly when she reached me, and I slowly put my arms around her. Arlene is my friend, and I knew she was more genuine than most of the people here.

"Honey, I am so sorry." She said as she pulled back. "If you need anything, let me know."

"I will, Arlene." I said nodding. "If you want to see Sookie, she's in the kitchen."

Arlene nodded her head then hurried off inside the house, which left me alone a bit. I leaned against the porch railing with a soft sigh leaving my lips. More people came up to me to tell me how sorry they were, and I pretty much just brushed them off. I didn't want their hollow apologies nor their fake sympathy. I only spoke with those were trying to be truly kind and offer their heartfelt condolences.

"Hey, sexy mamma, there you are." Lafayette said as he poked his head out the door.

The people on the porch turned to give him appalled looks with what he called me, but he ignored them as he walked towards me. He put his arm around me, and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You hiding out here?" He asked me.

"Pretty much." I said. "I want nothing to do with those people inside. Most of them don't care. They're just here to gossip and watch Sookie and I as if we're some kind of sideshow. And I don't feel like putting on an act."

"And you don't have to." Lafayette assured me. "Just mourn how you wish, and ignore all those fucking people."

I smiled up at Lafayette thanking him, and he smiled at me in return. He kissed the top of my head then told me he was inside if I needed him. He left me alone to my thoughts, and I returned to gazing out at the yard. I was nearly zoned out until I heard shouting from inside the house. I hurried in, and when I entered everything was quiet. I went into the living room seeing everyone frozen while looking into the kitchen. I walked in there seeing Sookie standing there with Gran's last pie clutched in her hands. I looked to Tara who nodded upstairs, and I nodded in return.

"Okay, move it." I said pushing people out of my way. "We're going to take Sookie upstairs."

I reached my cousin, and put her between Tara and I. We guided her into the living room, and I wasn't shy in pushing people out of my way. Sam stepped up seeming as if he was going to say something, but I shook my head getting him to stop.

"Give us a little girl time." Tara said as we made it to the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, Lafayette."

Said man followed us up the stairs, and we all went into Sookie's room. Sookie sat at the head of her bed, and Tara across from her at the foot. Lafayette was propped up against the foot of the bed, and I had my head angled in his lap as I laid there.

"I shouldn't have lost it like that." Sookie said as she looked down at the pie resting between her and Tara.

"Don't feel sorry for yelling at that stupid old bitch." Tara said. "She's been sticking her nose where it don't belong for years."

Yeah, and if Sookie hadn't yelled at her, I sure as Hades would have. I'd probably have kicked the woman out myself, and then the rest of them.

"Say it. I mean, if she talked anymore shit, she'd be shaped like a turd." Lafayette said.

Tara and Lafayette laughed at his joke, and my lips twitched up slightly in amusement.

"Gran's gone...she's really gone." Sookie said.

"Yeah...she is." I said as I played with a loose string on my shirt.

I've lost another member of my family. I know very well that life is short and can end in a blink, but I had been hoping not to lose anymore family for a while. But I guess in my life that wasn't possible to ask for.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Sookie said. "I can't even think straight."

"Well, of course, you can't." Tara said. "How can you will all these circling buzzards?"

"We're not their entertainment, Sookie." I said as I sat up. "We're not a sideshow. You just have to feel whatever it is your feeling, and everyone else can just fuck off."

Sookie looked up to me as I reached out to grip her hand in a comforting gesturing.

"I'm not sure I'm... feeling anything." She said. "I'm just numb."

"Numb is good." Tara said. "Numb is probably something you need right now. The both of you."

Tara looked to me, and I silently nodded my head. But the numbness will go away, and the feeling left behind is the worst pain I've ever known.

"Stop worrying about being so appropriate." Tara said. "This is an appropriate event."

Sookie didn't say anything for a while as she looked down at the bed with her eyes watering.

"Thank-you for getting me out of there." Sookie said as she looked back up. "I haven't had a single minute of silence. Can't seem to block anything out right now."

"Want me to tell them to shut the hell up?" Tara offered.

"I'll do it gladly." I added. "I'll kick them out in the process."

Sookie smiled at me softly as she turned her hand over to squeeze my hand.

"I wish it was that easy." Sookie said.

"It is." Lafayette said smirking as he pulled a bag of pills form his pocket. "You're wish is my command."

Sookie tried to decline saying she didn't do drugs, and Lafayette said it wasn't a drug as he pulled out a single little blue pill.

"This...is just a Valium." Lafayette said he said holding it out to Sookie. "Tell you what, put it on your night stand just in case you change your mind."

Sookie still looked unsure, but she did reach out to take the small pill away from Lafayette.

"Well, I'm going to check on the circling buzzards." Lafayette said as he stood.

"And I'm going too." I said. "I guess one of us needs to be down there, and if they annoy me any longer, their asses will be out the door."

Sookie called out to Lafayette and I as I got off the bed while stretching my limbs. Sookie held out Gran's last pie silently, and asked if we'd take this downstairs for her.

"I will guard it with my life." Lafayette said as he took it.

He bowed his head lightly, and the two of us left Sookie and Tara alone upstairs. The second I set foot downstairs people's eyes were on me. I sighed in aggravation as I started heading for the kitchen.

"Hey, Rissy, wait." Sam said catching my arm. "There's kid outside saying he knows you. Said his name is Will."

My eyes widened, and I rushed by Sam to go outside. When I opened the door, I saw Will standing out on the porch. He was dressed in his usual, which is a shirt and shorts, and his blonde hair was as shaggy as ever. His blue eyes found mine, and he smiled at me.

"Cori." He said. "Sorry for popping in like this. I got a bad feeling."

I just smiled before jumping at my younger brother who was actually very tall for his age. He hugged me in his muscled arms as my arms went around his waist.

"Είναι καλό να βλέπεις, αδελφέ (It is good to see you, brother)." I said. "Σας έχω χάσει. (I've missed you.)"

"Σας έχω χάσει πάρα πολύ, αδελφή. (I've missed you too, sister.)" Will said then looked around at the people watching us. "Ήρθα σε μια κακή στιγμή? (Did I come at a bad time?)"

I pulled away from him to shoot a glare at the nosy people, and they all looked away as if they hadn't just been watching us like hawks. I nodded for Will to follow me, and he followed me right off the porch. We went around back, and I leaned against the side of the house.

"My grandmother was murdered last night." I said. "And the killer tried to kill me, but ran off the second my elbow knocked him in the nose."

Will's eyes widened, and he stepped forward to start looking him over. I bat him away, however, since I was fine.

"I'm fine." I said once he stopped fussing. "The only thing wrong with me right now is all those people in there."

I lightly hit the side of the house indicating I meant the people that was separated from us by a mere wall.

"I did get the feeling that something happened to you." Will said. "So I got a on plane and hurried over here. I would have asked Nico for a lift on Mrs. O'Leary, but he hasn't been around much lately."

I frowned a bit in worry for the son of Hades because I thought of him as one of my siblings. After Bianca died, he had needed someone to look after him, and I had stepped up.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." I said a smiling. "You want to stay a few days?"

"I'm glad you asked, so I wouldn't have to force myself into your home." Will said grinning. "Do you really think I'd leave you when you need family the most?"

I rolled my eyes at him as I slugged his shoulder, and he whined as he rubbed his arm.

"Don't make me remind you who's in charge, Buddy." I said as I started walking around the house again.

As we were coming around the corner, Jason was storming into the house. I frowned getting a bad feeling.

"Wait here." I said as I started heading inside the house.

I looked around for Jason not seeing him, but when I heard yelling upstairs, I knew where to go. I started rushing upstairs, but as soon as I hit the top step, Jason back rushing past. He shoved by me as if he hadn't see me, and my head banged against the wall. I winced then shook my head as I rushed off Jason.

"Jason, hold up!" I called running after him. "Jason!"

I ran out the door just as Jason was going to his truck, but he was stopped by Andy Bellefleur. I walked over towards them, and caught the tell end of the conversation.

"You think I killed my own grandmother?" Jason asked Andy.

A second later, Jason shoved Andy like he was cardboard right into his truck. Andy grunted then fell to the ground as Jason hurried to get into his truck. He drove off as Andy pushed himself to his knees. He turned this head to see me, and I glared down at him. I punched him right in the face, and he hit the ground again.

"You should think twice before accusing people of committing murder, Andy Bellefleur." I said. "How dare you accuse Jason of killing Gran...I think you should leave before I decided to knock you another one."

I turned away from the man, who was groaning on the ground, and I ignored all those people who were staring at me with wide eyes. Will joined me on the porch, and he went inside with me as he kept his hand on the small of my back for comfort.

"Make yourself at home." I said. "I need to kick all these other people out."

As I said that, Tara came down the stairs saying Sookie needed her rest.

"Translation: Get the fuck out of here." I said to them as I stood beside Tara.

Most of the people just stood there looking at us, which had my brow quirking at them.

"You heard us." I said.

"Yeah, the sideshow is over." Tara said. "Get! Let's go!"

She started ushering people out while saying 'they loved them' and 'thank-you for coming'. They all started leaving as Will sat down on the couch like I had instructed. Sam came up to Tara and I, and the both of us frowned up at him in unison.

"That means you too, Sam." Tara said.

Sam frowned looking past us in worry, and I sighed knowing he was really concerned about Sookie.

"Look, I get it, but she needs her rest." Tara said.

"If anything happens we'll let you know." I added. "Now please, Boss, get your ass out."

Sam sighed then gave me a quick hug before he left the house. Tara rushed Arlene and Maxine out, but the redhead didn't leave until she gave me one hug.

"Hey, you!" Tara said pointing at Will. "I don' know who the fuck you are but get out."

"Tara, that's my younger half brother, Will." I said. "He's staying."

Tara and Lafayette, who shut the door after everyone was out, stared from me and Will in surprise as Will stood up from the couch.

"Half brother?" Lafayette asked.

"Younger?" Tara added staring up at Will.

"Yeah, he turned fifteen not all that long ago." I said as Will stood beside me.

He smiled at my two friends, and introduced himself properly to them as he held out his hand. The two cousins shook his hand in greeting while still staring at him funny.

"Anyone more half brothers we need to know about?" Tara asked.

"Quite a few and half sisters too." I said. "Our dad is quiet the horndog."

* * *

"What fuck is it with white people and Jell-O?" Lafayette asked as he stared at all the food on the table. "I don't understand."

Will, who was eating some Jell-O, paused with a spoon full near his mouth. I snorted shaking my head, and Lafayette also shook his head at my brother.

"What? I'm a growing boy." Will said to defend himself.

He put more Jell-O into his mouth, and I grinned at my brother. Half bloods do have quite the appetite, and honestly, the smell of this food was making me hungry.

"What are we going to do with all this?" Tara asked.

"Toss it." Lafayette said.

"Or let Will just eat it all." I quipped.

Will stuck his tongue out at me as he leaned against the counter while holding his Jell-O protectively.

"No, Sookie nor Will need this bad juju cooking." Lafayette said taking the Jell-O from Will who protested. "Believe me, you'll be thanking me later."

Will looked to me for help, but I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't even know what Lafayette meant by 'bad juju' cooking.

"Bad juju?" Tara asked.

"A way to a man's heart is through his stomach. That shit is true as gold." Lafayette said. "If you put love into your food, folk can taste it."

He lifted up a glass bowl of cornbread, and he held it out to Tara who frowned in confusion.

"Look, smell this, you can smell the fear and nastiness coming off that cornbread." Lafayette said.

Tara blinked taking the bowl before grabbing a piece of cornbread to pop into her mouth.

"Taste just find to me." She said as she chewed over what she had in her mouth.

"Bitch, you're gonna wish you didn't do that." Lafayette said. "Watch."

He then sighed when seeing Will had reclaimed his Jell-O when Lafayette wasn't watching.

"Boy, did what I say go through one ear and out the other?" Lafayette asked.

I laughed as Will just smiled a perfect Apollo smile that no one could resist.

"Let's just get to work." I said as I pushed Will down into the chair. "You just sit there, look pretty, and fill that bottomless pit of a stomach."

* * *

Will, who was nice enough to help me with the dishes, and I were putting away dishes when I heard the front slam open. I ran into the living room with Will behind me as a blur went flying up the stairs.

"What the fuck was that?!" Tara, who had been grabbing dishes around the house, demanded.

She and Lafayette, who had been sweeping, ran up the steps with Will and I right behind them. We ran into Sookie's room to see Bill shaking her as he called her name. Tara went to stop him, but Lafayette and I pulled her back. I frowned in confusion as Bill continued to call her name sounding worried. Sookie finally opened her eyes groggily to look up at the worried vampire.

"Bill, what's wrong?" Sookie asked sleepily.

Bill looked her over a second before sighing as his shoulder slumped in relief.

"I thought...I had a dream. That was all." He said shaking his head. "You just go back to sleep."

She tried to protest, but he assured her that he'd remain here tonight, so she turned over to sleep. As he watched her a moment, I ushered Tara, Lafayette, and Will out of the room. I followed after them to give Bill some time alone with Sookie.

"That the vampire you told me about?" Will asked as we stood around in the living room.

"Yes, that's Bill." I said. "He's a friend."

Will's eyes widened because he knew I didn't call many people friend until I knew them well. I've barely known Bill over a week. Said vampire came down the steps, and he walked into the living room. Tara and Lafayette stepped back slightly, but I smiled at Bill.

"Bill, this is my half brother Will." I said bringing Will over to him. "Will, this is Bill Compton."

Will smiled at Bill, which seemed to surprise the man, as Will held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Will said as Bill hesitantly shook his hand. "Thank-you for looking after Cori. I know she can be a handful."

I slugged Will in the arm, and he winced rubbing it as he pouted at me. Bill's lips twitched up a fraction as he looked between Will and I.

"You sister is a good friend of mine, so it's not problem to look out for her." Bill said. "And it's nice to meet some of her family."

Will nodded his head then told me he was going to turn in early. I had set him up in my room, and he had put his bag in there early after everyone else had left. He went up the stairs after telling Tara and Lafayette goodnight.

"He seems like a nice man." Bill said.

"Boy." I corrected. "Will's only fifteen."

Bill's eyes widened slightly, and I nodded my head in understanding. Everyone always thought Will was much older than he actually was due to his height.

"Are you staying tonight?" I asked.

"I plan to." Bill said with a nod.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked. "Gran got a few True Bloods in case you ever came over for company."

Bill nodded his head, so I went into the kitchen with him following behind me. I opened the fridge then opened the bottom compartment to grab a bottle of O negative. I handed it to Bill, and he thanked me.

"I will go outside." Bill said. "I do not wish to cause you friends to be uncomfortable."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I closed it as I nodded in the end. That'd probably be best. Bill went outside, and I went back to cleaning up the place with Lafayette and Tara's help. I sighed as I went back to the dishes while hoping things got better soon after Gran's funeral tomorrow.

* * *

"I hate funerals." I said to Will as he stood beside me.

I couldn't bring myself to sit in the front with my two cousins, so I stood off to the side under a tree. I was dressed in my usual cloths, but all of it was black. I didn't dress up, and neither was Will. However, he didn't know he'd be going to a funeral. He just had on a black t-shirt, an actual pair of jeans, and a pair of black boots.

"I pretty sure everyone hates funerals." Will said as he leaned against the tree as we listened to the pastor speak.

I nodded in agreement as I looked at all those who turned out. I wondered how many were really here for the funeral. Most of them were probably here just so to make them feel better about not really caring that Gran is gone. I looked away for a moment to scan the area out of habit, and that's when my eyes landed on an elderly man in a wheel chair being wheeled up to the funeral. My hand shot out to grab Will's wrist tightly, and he looked to me in concern.

"Cori?" Will asked.

He followed my gaze as my Uncle Bartlett was wheeled up behind Jason who greeted him kindly. I stared at the man as Sookie turned to look at him with wide eyes as well.

"Cori, who is that?" Will asked me.

"Uncle Bartlett." I said.

That man...he used to touch Sookie and I both in inappropriate ways until Gran ran him off. I had run away not long after that, but I remember him very well. I never told anyone what that man did to me or Sookie, and if Sookie hadn't told Gran, Uncle Bartlett would have continued molesting the both of us. I haven't been afraid of much in this world ever since I found out who I am, and trained to be a warrior...but Uncle Bartlett still terrified me.

"Cori?" Will asked.

I said nothing as I slowly forced myself to let go of Will's wrist, which had been turning red. I shook my head forcing my heart to calm down as the pastor called Sookie up to the podium to speak.

"Adele Stackhouse was everything to me." Sookie began after setting down her speech on the podium. "She wasn't just my grandmother. She was my parent, my teacher, and my best friend."

Sookie then paused as she looked around at the gathered group, and I guessed she was hearing some pretty nasty thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Will asked. "Is she reading their minds?"

I had told Will about Sookie's powers once, and I nodded my head 'yes' to his question.

"To say she will be greatly missed...just don't cut it because I can't just remember a world without her." Sookie hurried on after her pause. "She was always there with a kind word and a hot meal...and a shoulder to cry on. Not just for me, but..."

She trailed off again, and looked around as if the thoughts were bothering her too much. I frowned stepping forward in confusion as Sookie became more flustered.

"Shut-up!" Sookie cried out loudly. "All of you, just shut the fuck up!"

Everyone stared at her in surprise, and I stood there with wide eyes. I never expected that from Sookie in a million years. Sookie stood there a moment then took off running, and Jason wasn't far behind her.

"...Never heard that said at a funeral." Will said.

I shook my head then noticed people had turned to look at me, which made me frown. Oh gods, please help me.

* * *

"That had all been exciting." Will said as I skipped a rock across a pond I had found as a child.

It was my favorite place to come, and I had called it my secret place. The only one I had ever allowed here was Gran. She and I would come out here to have picnic, and she would play warriors with me. I never liked playing princess or anything like that. No, I was out here with a play bow and quiver of arrows that Gran made me. I guess deep down I had already knew who I was because I used to pretend I was hunting monsters with my bow and arrows. Gran would play the monster every time.

"It was." I said. "And then I had to speak."

"I liked your eulogy." Will said shrugging. "It came from the heart, and just wasn't on some piece of paper."

I sighed guessing that was true, but I still hadn't liked it. I didn't deserve to speak at Gran's funeral. I couldn't save her...I was useless.

"Do you mind if I stay a few more days?" Will asked.

"I want you to stay a few more days." I said. "And I'm sure Sookie won't mind."

When I had introduced Sookie to Will this morning, she had welcomed him warmly. She even said they were family even if Will is only my half brother.

"Good cause I wasn't planning on going anywhere for a bit." Will said grinning as he sat down against a tree with his hands behind his head.

"Then why did you ask." I said rolling my eyes.

"Common courtesy." Will said shrugging.

"Common courtesy, my ass." I said throwing a pine cone at him.

It bounced off his chest, and after a moment of silence, we both started laughing. I was still sad about Gran, but with Will around it was easier to forget about the pain.


	6. Secret Unraveling?

"Come on, Will, try to keep up!" I called as I turned around to run backwards.

Will who was only two steps behind rolled his eyes at me as we continued our morning run. I laughed turning back around while picking up my pace. I heard Will pick up his pace as well as we ran, so I smirked deciding to make a race out of it. I took off at full speed, and Will cursed from behind me.

"Warn a guy, Cori!" He called off of me as he started running faster.

I just continued grinning as I rushed back towards the house. Sookie hadn't come home last night, but I didn't have any bad feelings, so I knew she was fine. I was just guessing she went over to Bill's place. She'll probably be home by the time we get back.

"Cori, slow down!" Will yelled.

"Will, speed up!" I retorted.

He cursed some more, but I did hear him catching up behind me. I wasn't about to be beaten by my younger brother though. I pulled out all I had, and soon found myself running up the steps to the house.

"And she wins again!" I cheered doing a small dance on the porch as Will stopped at the bottom of the steps out of breath.

He glared up at me as I continued my dance, but I froze when hearing a creak inside the house. I placed a finger to my lips, and Will nodded in understanding. Will put his hand in his back pocket probably where he had a weapon stored. I walked silently towards the door, and I opened it as quietly as possible. Will was right behind me, but then we heard something behind us. We whirled around ready for a fight, but we saw it was Sookie.

"What are you two doing?" Sookie asked.

I placed my finger over my lips to silence her, and she stiffened up realizing someone was in our house when she saw how cautious I was. I nodded to Will, and he stepped back next to Sookie. He placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her back as I stepped inside the house. I went in to the place, and I crept around the corner right into Jason. He jumped in surprise, and I frowned when seeing a bag and Gran's candlesticks in his hand.

"Fuck!" Jason cursed in shock.

"Jason, what are you doing with Gran's things?" I asked gesturing to what's in his hands.

He looked lost for words for a moment as he looked to what he had in his hands.

"I'm just takin what's half mine." Jason said.

"Those candsticks were given to her as a wedding present from her mother if I remember correctly." I said.

Jason shrugged trying to pass me as he said he needed the money, but I placed a hand on his chest to push him back.

"For what?" I asked. "Last time I checked, you have a job and a house."

"It's none of your business." Jason said.

"Oh, no, Jason." I said pointing towards him. "This house officially belongs to Sookie, so put that stuff down and get out."

Jason scoffed about to walk behind me, but I grabbed his arm to twist is behind his back. He dropped the bag and the candlesticks as I shoved him into the wall. He grunted in pain, and Will was soon coming through the door with Sookie behind him.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked then looked at the contents on the floor that had spilled from the bag. "...Jason, what were you doing with Gran's jewelry?"

"Planning on selling it." I replied for him while feeling extremely disappointed. "But he was just leaving."

I let go of Jason, and he rushed out of the house without glancing back at us.

"Was he really..." Sookie trailed off.

I nodded my head then noticed the two bite marks on the side of her neck. I reached forward tilting her head to the side to get a better look.

"Looks like I was right." I said. "You did go to Bill's last night...Pay up."

I held out my hand to Will, and he handed over a handful of drachmas as Sookie looked at us in confusion.

"What are those? And what did you two bet?" She asked.

"Gold pieces. Collectible." I lied. "And I bet you were at Bill's handing over your virginity, and Will bet you were at the bar all night drowning in your sorrows."

Sookie gave us 'are you two being serious' looks, and the two of us nodded in unison. She rolled her eyes at us then went up the stairs.

"I warned you not to bet against me." I said grinning.

"Shut-up." He said.

* * *

"Behave tonight." I said to Will as I sat him down. "And don't you dare try to pick up anybody. Everyone here is mostly too old for you."

Will smiled at me 'innocently', but I made the 'I'm watching you' gesture, which made him laugh. I started getting to work while noticing that Tara wasn't around. I shrugged my shoulder guessing she'd show up later.

"Hey, Good looking." I greeted Lafayette a little bit later as I placed an order.

"Hello, Beautiful." He greeted grinning at me. "You look fine tonight."

He winked at me, and I grinned in reply. He then froze looking over my shoulder, and I turned seeing three rednecks coming into the bar. Lafayette had told me he had an issue with 'three inbred rednecks', and I'm guessing it was these three. Lafayette left the kitchen to come confront the three as they sat down. I grabbed his arm, however, as Sam cut him off.

"I'm paying you to be a cook, not beat up customers." Sam said.

"Then I want a motherfucking raise." Lafayette said.

I smiled up at Lafayette as I kept a hold of his arm. Sam said he'd think about it then told Lafayette to keep cool.

"Yeah, Lafayette, we're getting busy, so we need your sexy ass in the kitchen." I said as Terry walked up with a box in his arms.

"Tara called." Terry said as he kept walking. "She ain't coming in."

Sam cursed because we were under-maned so to speak, and that's when Sookie walked past us.

"Don't worry, Sam." Sookie, who had a scarf covering her neck, said. "We'll make it work."

I shook my head at how peppy she was being as the two men gave her confused looks.

"Well, goddamn." Lafayette said as he walked up to Sookie. "Look at you, all pornalicious. What kind of crazy mix have you done and got yourself into you?"

Sookie just smiled grandly as I looked away scratching the back of my head. I knew why she was like this, and I'm sure the others would react badly if they knew.

"Can't I just be in a good mood without it being a big deal?" Sookie asked. "It's a pretty night, and I'm glad to be enjoying it with my friends. Oh, and I got a new scarf."

Yeah, I scarf I loaned to her. A scarf given to me by Silena, so she better take care of it.

"Very cute, baby girl." Lafayette said nodding.

Sookie walked off after that, and I noticed how Sam turned to me with a quirked brow.

"What?" I asked.

"You know why she's like that." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Nope." I said shaking my head. "Well, I better get back to work."

I rushed off ignoring Sam when he called for me to get back there. No way was I telling him the girl he had a thing for was sleeping with Bill whom he hated.

* * *

"Excuse me, Terry." I said spinning around before we crash into each other. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Rissa." Terry said smiling.

I smiled at him in return as I went to pick up a few orders. I paused, however, when seeing Lafayette heating up a spoon over the stove. I shook my head at him, and he winked over at me. He placed the spoon in a bowl of hot soup, and the spoon was so much hotter that steam came off the soup.

"Terry," Lafayette called getting the man to come over. "Can you run this to them crackers?"

He nodded to the three rednecks, and Terry nodded picking up the bowl.

"Thank you, baby." Lafayette said as Terry walked off with the food.

"You're bad, Lafayette." I said. "Funny, but bad."

Lafayette just continued grinning as I stacked my orders onto my tray. I walked off towards the bar where my customers were waiting, and I snorted when the redneck, who pissed off Lafayette, cried out in pain as he dropped his spoon. As I was placing down Rene's order in front of him, Sookie walked back towards the kitchen as Arlene rushed over to Rene.

"Sookie's been with that vampire." Arlene said as Rene was thanking me.

Rene blinked turning to his girlfriend as I grimaced. Sookie didn't tell Arlene, did she? I added a mental curse when seeing Sam had overheard Arlene, and was now leaning in.

"That's just bar talk." Rene said brushing off Arlene's comment.

"She told me herself!" Arlene asked.

Sookie, why in the name of Zeus would you do something like that? I resisted the urge to slam my face against the bar as Sam's expression darkened.

"Oh my lord...suppose she gets pregnant." Arlene said. "How in the world can she nurse a baby with fangs?"

I gave her a deadpanned look while wishing she'd shut her mouth because Sam was looking more pissed off by the second.

"You just be her friend." Rene said. "She needs one now more than ever."

I looked to Rene guessing I might have misjudged him. He's been really kind, and he's even defending Sookie.

"And she can't get pregnant by sleeping with Bill." I cut in before more could be said. "Vampires can't procreate because they're dead."

The three looked at me in confusion, and I mentally screamed at myself. Filter! Filter! Filter!

"Or so I've heard." I added quickly. "And it makes sense, right?"

Arlene paused to think a moment, but she did nod as I let out a sigh of relief. I was about to go on, but that's when I saw Sam rush towards Sookie who had just left a customer. He ripped off the scarf, and I groaned knowing this wasn't going to end well. He grabbed her chin roughly to tilt to the side, and she started struggling against him.

"You keep your hands off me, Sam Merlotte!" Sookie said shoving Sam away. "You have no right to touch me."

"You're a damn fool, you know that?!" Sam yelled.

Everything went quiet in the bar as people looked towards the two, but Will looked towards me in confusion. I shook my head meaning I had nothing to say.

"What I do on my own time is no concern of yours!" She snapped then turned towards the town. "Or any of ya'll's!"

Everyone was really paying attention to her now, and I frowned wondering if this could get any more awkward.

"Yes, I had sex with Bill." Sookie said as she looked to Sam. "And since all ya'll are too chicken to ask, it was great! I enjoyed every second of it, and if you don't like that, you can fire me!"

She took back the scarf from Sam, slammed her tray into his chest, and she marched off. Well, I guess it did get more awkward.

* * *

I was at the kitchen window getting an order when the door opened with three vampires coming in. I stiffened immediately, and I saw that Will was already on his feet as he watched the three vamps. I glanced around the place, and my eyes landed on Sookie. I saw how she stiffened, so I quickly put things together, and guessed these were those vamps from Bill's place she told me about. I think Sookie said their names were Malcolm for the male with the beard, Diane the female, and Liam the bald one. Diane went over to Will, which had me tensing even more.

"Hey there, Sugar." She said brushing up against my little brother.

I was about to go over there to beat the shit out of her, but Lafayette had come out of the kitchen in time to grab me.

"It's okay." He said holding me back. "Just stay calm."

I shook in anger at the sight of that bitch on my brother, and Lafayette wrapped his arms around me to pull me against his chest.

"Get us three True Bloods." Malcolm said.

"Ya'll need to go somewhere else." Sam said. "This is a family place. Locals only."

Malcolm smiled saying that they bought a place up the road, and that they were new locals.

"My bars, my rules." Sam said not backing down.

I grit my teeth glaring at the three vampires as I twist my bracelet around my wrist.

"Discrimination against vampires is punishable by law in the great state of Louisiana." Malcolm said then shrugged. "Personally, I don't give a fuck, but I am thirsty."

"You're not welcomed here." Sam said.

"That shit only works in a private home." Diane said as she brushed her hand up Will's chest.

He glared down at her, and she grinned as her teeth sunk out. I clenched my bracelet tightly as my body shook a bit more. Malcolm's eyes then landed on Sookie as he gave an over exaggerated gasp.

"How nice to see you again, Sookie." Malcolm said as Diane left Will to stand beside Malcolm. "You are looking delectable as always."

I relaxed partially, and Will looked over to me with a nod that assured me he was alright. Lafayette let go of me when I looked calmer, and I flexed my fingers as my eyes snapped back to the vampires.

"You know them?" Sam asked as Sookie glared at Malcolm.

"We've met." Sookie said unhappily.

Malcolm tilted his head to the side, and he grinned as he commented on Sookie giving up her goods.

"Did he leave enough for the rest of us?" Malcolm asked.

"I am his." Sookie reminded him.

"Well, he is not here now, is he? And while Bill's away, Malcolm with play." He said as his fangs clicked out.

He stepped closer to Sookie, and I acted instinctively. I reached back grabbing a knife that had been left at the kitchen window. I threw it with it zooming in between Malcolm and Sookie. It embedded itself into the wall as people turned to star at me.

"You aren't getting any blood here." I said stepping forward as I waved Will, who had made a move for his back pocket, off. "So leave before I make you."

"Hmm, are you really threatening all three of us?" Malcolm asked as he and his friends turned towards me.

"I am." I said.

Everything was still and silent as we stared off, but then Terry ran forward with a yell.

"Jihad this, motherfucker!" He cried.

Diane easily flipped Terry over her shoulder, and he went flying into the air before landing by the pool tables. Sam quickly grabbed a pool stick to snap in half, and Will grabbed one end to toss to me.

"You both are dead." Malcolm said pointing at us.

"We'll see about that." I said smirking. "I've killed your kind before, and I'll kill you three here and now."

Diane picked that time to rush at me, and I whirled around cracking the broken pool stick against her head, which sent her to the ground. Sam tried to go towards Liam, but he pinned him to the bar. I stabbed Diane in the shoulder causing her to cry out before I launched myself at Liam. I twisted his arm behind his back the slammed his head into the bar. His nose busted open, and I threw him to the floor as he cried in pain. Will tossed me another broken in half pool stick as I placed a foot on Liam's chest, and before I could finish off Liam, Bill came into the place.

"Stop this, now!" Bill ordered. "You're here for me, not them."

Bill then looked to see Diane just getting off the floor after ripping the wood from her arm. He glanced down at Liam before looking up at me. He slowly held out his hand for the broken pool stick, and I handed it to him as I breathed deeply. It wasn't because I was out of breath, but to control my instinct to finish of the danger in front of me. Bill took it while seeming worried as he gazed at me. I stepped away from Liam, and Sam grabbed me to pull me back. Will moved back as well while keeping in front of me in case the two vamps I attacked came after me. They did head for me, but Bill stepped between us and them.

"I said you're here for me." He growled as he looked to Malcolm.

The vampire was looking right at me, and I glared at him in return. If he and his friends tried anything else, I'd kill them right here and now. Malcolm finally turned to Bill as Diane and Liam stepped back.

"You never returned my calls." Malcolm said as he stepped forwards Bill. "Now, if I remembered what feelings were, mine might be hurt."

"Come join our nest, Bill." Diane said putting her arms around him. "Forget these blood sacks."

"Yeah, mainstreaming is for pussies." Liam said.

I was about to show him who the pussy was if he didn't back off, and leave us all alone. Bill was silent for a moment as he looked from Sookie and then to me. When he agreed to go, my eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't being serious, right? Sookie tried to beg him not to go, but in the end Bill left with those vamps. Once they were all gone, eyes started to turn towards me. I guess I just fucked up.

* * *

"I messed up so fucking bad." I cursed pacing in front of Will. "I shouldn't have done that. Now people are going to start asking questions. Ever since vampires came out into the open we've had to be more careful, but I screwed that all up last night."

Will silently watched me rant as I thought about last night. I had left Merlotte's not long after to come home with Will, and I haven't slept a wink. Sookie didn't come home last night, but she had called the house to let me know she was staying at Bill's place in case he came home.

"You need to calm down, Cori." Will said standing up to place my hands on my shoulders. "I'm sure the mist will do its work, and cover the entire thing up."

"I don't think the mist works when concerning vampires, Will." I said. "They're older than the gods, right? So, they're probably older than mist."

Will bit his lips obviously not sure what to say to that as I returned to pacing. I can already think of all the rumors flying around about me.

"Anyway, I think you should return to camp." I said as I forced myself to calm down. "It's obviously too dangerous for you to stay around here."

"If it's too dangerous for me, it's too dangerous for you." Will said. "Come back to camp with me."

I shook my head turning to face Will directly, and he frowned probably already knowing my answer.

"You're head councilor now, Will." I said. "You need to be there for the younger ones, and I don't want to have to call your mother to tell her you're dead because I couldn't protect you."

Will looked like he wanted to argue, but he just looked down in defeat. He said he'd Iris Message Nico to pick him up, and I thanked him.

"I wish you could stay longer." I said hugging him. "But you need to go."

He nodded his head telling me he'd be gone before I returned from my morning run. I sighed watching as he went up the stairs to probably grab his things. Now all I have to worry about is avoiding everyone in town until everything blows over.

* * *

I let out a breath as I returned home from my morning room, and even while outside, I could tell Will was already gone. I shook my head stretching my limbs when Sookie's car came to park in front of the house. She got out the car, and when she slammed the door, I guessed that Bill never returned home.

"Hey, I guessing no Bill." I said. "How you holding up?"

"Just great, Rissy!" Sookie snapped pushing me out of her way. "Bill's dead, but it's not like you would care."

I froze there in shock as her words sunk into my mind. What did she say to me? I hurried inside to find her in the kitchen with her head in her hands.

"What are you talking about, Sookie? What do you mean Bill's dead? And how could you say I wouldn't care?!" I asked.

"Someone burnt that house down with the vampires inside...four dead." Sookie said. "And you know you don't care. I haven't seen you cry a single tear or even show any emotion...not when Maudette died, not when Dawn died, and you didn't even spare a tear for Gran! You're like some robot without emotions!"

I stared at her not believing the words coming out of her mouth right now.

"I cried for Gran...I was so torn up inside, but I just didn't let you or anything else see it." I said. "I have emotions, Sookie Stackhouse. And when I came home to see Gran dying in her own blood I felt so much panic, and when I realized she was dead...I just froze. I've felt so much pain and sadness that you can't even imagine, so don't you dare tell me I don't feel emotions."

"Well, then how about you show it!" Sookie snapped. "And how about you actually open up to me! You've covered yourself in this thick wall, and you keep everyone on the outside of it to protect yourself and your secrets. Just what the hell is so bad that you keep out your own family?!"

I said nothing as I thought about my life the last nine years. The life I've been trying to keep a secret, so to live a more normal life here.

"The less you know the better." I said as I backed away from her. "Trust me."

"Where are you going?" She demanded as I started heading for the door.

"Out." I said. "I'll be back later when you're in a better fucking mood."

* * *

I sighed sitting out in the pouring rain as I twisted a twig between my fingers. I spent the day out in the woods brushing up on my tracking...and I even hunted a bit. It was rather peaceful almost like I was back at camp. I've honestly not run into my normal monsters since coming home, and if it wasn't for the vampires, I'd say life was almost normal. Lightning flashed above as I sat under a tree in my secret place. The rained hit against the pond's surface, and I watched it quietly.

I should probably have went home a while ago, but honestly, I didn't want to deal with Sookie. As I continued to rest underneath the tree being soaked to the bone, I started contemplating finding my own place. My mother's home was actually still waiting for me, but I hadn't been ready to move back into my childhood home when I had arrived back to Bon Temps. She left it to me in her will, and maybe it was time I officially moved back home.

The rain stopped falling as suddenly as it had started, and I looked up at the dark night sky. Maybe it was time to head back to Sookie. I stood up while wrapping my arms around myself. I was still only in a tank top, short-shorts, and my running shoes, and after being in the rain so long, I feel freaking cold. I started heading back home while hoping Sookie was in a much better mood. It didn't take that much longer to return, and when I returned the house...no one was there. I frowned feeling more lonely than I've had in a long time.

* * *

"Rissy, where the hell is Sookie?" Arlene asked as she grabbed a large tray of orders.

"Don't know." I said. "We had a fight, I've been avoiding her."

Arlene paused to look at me in worry, but I just grabbed another large tray since the normal ones were cutting it this time. I walked off with my orders, and delivered them as fast as possible since we were getting way behind. As I was heading back towards the window, I saw Sookie passing. She froze to look at me, and for a moment we just stared at each other.

"Rissa, order up." Terry said.

"Okay, Terry, I'm coming." I said hurrying passed Sookie.

I grabbed as many orders as possible, and I ignored Sookie as I passed her a second time. I really didn't want to talk right now about yesterday. Besides, there was no time to be standing around talking. There were hungry mouths to feed. I set down the orders then went to check on some of the customers that just walked in. I walked up to a booth, and I paused when seeing Jason with some girl.

"Hey, Jason." I said. "Anything I can you get and your friend?"

"Rissy." Jason said with a small smile on his face. "This is Amy...she's with me."

He seemed really giddy as he said this, so I gave the girl another look. She seemed nice and she was pretty.

"You're Corissa?" Amy asked. "Jason has told me a lot about you and Sookie. Nice to meet you."

She held out her hand to me, and I shook her hand before asking if they needed anything yet.

"Not yet." Jason said. "You okay? You seem tired?"

"Just a little swamped right now." I said. "Sookie just walked in, so hopefully things will go more smoothly. If you figure out what you need, let me know."

I went off to continue my job, and after getting an order for some drinks, I went up the bar. I placed my orders to Sam, and I took a moment to lean against the bar to rest.

"You doing okay, Rissy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Just a little overwhelmed at the moment."

Sam nodded his head in understanding as Arlene, who had been grabbing some of her own drinks, rubbed my back soothingly.

"You must be happy though to know Bill's alive." Arlene said.

"What?" I asked looking to her sharply.

Arlene and Sam exchanged a surprised glance as I blinked at the two of them in confusion.

"Honey, you didn't know?" Arlene asked. "Sookie just came in, and told Sam that Bill was fine."

"I guess that's where she was last night." I said. "Like I said, we had a fight, so I've been avoiding her."

Arlene gave me a sympathetic look then went off to get to her customers.

"Hey, Rissy." Sam said as he finished my drinks to place on my tray. "Think we can talk later...about the other night..."

I froze with my hands on my tray, but honestly, I shouldn't be too surprised. I've been waiting for someone to ask something.

"I'd rather not, Sam." I said. "It's complicated and the less everyone knows the better. Just know that I'm not some mystical monster or kickass vampire slayer."

Sam sighed though he did nod his head in consent, and I smiled for real for the first time today. I leaned over the bar to kiss his prickly cheek, and he grinned at me in amusement.

"Thank-you." I said.

"You're welcome." He said. "And don't worry too much about the humors. Don't let them get you down."

I nodded then continued on my way. I delivered the drinks, and on my way back to the kitchen, I paused beside Sookie when seeing Amy waiting Arlene's tables.

"Isn't she something?" Jason asked walking up to Sookie and I.

"If she's helping out, she's the greatest thing in the world." I said.

Jason smiled at me looking happy. Sookie looked between Jason and I, and I refused to look towards her. Still didn't want to talk about the fight yesterday.

"She's with you?" Sookie asked frowning.

"I know you're pissed at me, but...I really want you to like her." Jason said to Sookie.

Sookie's frowned deepened as she looked towards Amy who was walking towards us with a smile.

"Sorry about that." She said smiling. "You were looking swamped, and the natives were getting restless, so..."

"Don't be sorry." I said. "You just helped us out big time."

Amy smiled at me, and I smiled in return. I looked towards Jason winking to let him know I approved, and his grin widened.

"Um, you're Jason's sister, right?" Amy asked holding out her hand to Sookie. "It's...uh, I've heard so much about you."

Sookie hesitantly shook Amy's hand as Arlene came over asking Amy who she was.

"My name's Amy...Amy Burley." She introduced. "I'm with Jason."

"With me." Jason said like a lovestruck teenager.

I shook my head in amusement as Arlene blinked at the young woman in front of us.

"You must be Arlene with the beautiful red hair." Amy said smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

Arlene asked how Amy knew the tables' numbers, and Amy explained she a waitress in college, so she assumed the tables were clockwise. She then gave Arlene her tip from table five, and I smiled.

"Sam, I think we just found a replacement for Dawn." Arlene said.

"I second that." I said as she and I walked off to get our orders. "Terry, fill my tray up!"

* * *

"I can't believe I working tonight." I grumbled as I placed Hoyt's food in front of him. "It isn't far, Hoyt. Not after the day I had."

"I'm sorry you're tired, Corissa." He said smiling sweetly.

I smiled at him in return, and I kissed his cheek as I thanked him for caring. He blushed lightly as I walked off to continue working. Luckily there weren't too many people here tonight, so I could work more leisurely.

"Don't worry, Rissy, you have tomorrow off, so you'll be fine." Sam said.

"Whatever." I said shrugging. "Working here got me out of babysitting the little devils with Sookie."

I love Arlene, and I'm good with kids...but her son was a spawn of Hades for sure. No offense to Nico or anything since I love that kid to death...pun not intended.

"You've still not talked to her?" Sam asked me.

"Nope." I said. "I'm even thinking about moving into my mother's place. I think it'll be the best for the both of us."

Sam frowned shaking his head, but he said nothing, which was smart on his part. I continued on my way while praying to the gods that I remain sane at least a little while longer.

* * *

"Sookie, I'm home." I called walking in through the side door.

I paused when seeing Arlene, Rene, and Bill in the kitchen with Sookie.

"Yo." I said waving. "Bill, good to see you're alive."

Bill nodded with a smile as I walked over to Sookie. She opened her mouth to say something, but I covered it.

"I forgive you." I said. "Too tired to listen to heartfelt apology."

I removed my hand from Sookie's mouth, and she smiled at me seeming grateful. I then pushed her chair back to sit in her lap, and everyone at the table laughed.

"So, what are we talking about?" I asked.

Arlene squealed loudly making me wince as she showed me her ring. She told me she was engaged, and I mustered up the energy to be enthusiastic for her.

"You'll be one of my bridesmaids too right?" Arlene asked.

"Sure." I said shrugging. "It'll be an honor."

Arlene smiled brightly as she hugged me tightly, and I pat her on the back awkwardly. Rene chuckled in amusement, but I shot him a glare over Arlene's shoulder. He shrugged innocently while not making a move to help. The happy atmosphere was brought down when Rene suggested Sookie and Bill will be the next two to marry.

"Well, I mean, when it becomes legal." He added quickly as Arlene let go of me.

Lisa, Arlene's daughter, came into the kitchen sleepily rubbing her eye as she asked what was happening. Arlene told Lisa she was going to be her momma's flower girl, and Lisa squealed in joy. I smiled happy something good was happening for the first time in days.


	7. And There Goes My Jacket

NO POV:

Bill arrived home with his dry cleaning in hand, but he paused when hearing faint singing in a foreign language coming from upstairs. He set his dry cleaning off to the side, and he used his vampire speed to get up the stairs. He walked towards the bathroom, and when he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of a naked Eric in his bathtub.

"I texted you three times." Eric said opening his eyes to look at Bill. "Why didn't you reply?"

I hate using the number keys to type." Bill said.

He then grinned lightly when remembering that Corissa had said something similar to him after he had asked her why she didn't have a cell phone. She had told him she had a fight with her last one, and that she threw it out a window after it kept messing up a word she was trying to type. He asked her why she didn't just keep it for calls, and he was given a blank look in return.

"What are you listening to?" Bill asked as he shook his head.

"From my younger days." Eric said. "It's quite beautiful if you know old Swedish."

Eric closed his eyes relaxing once more, and Bill rolled his eyes in annoyance. He did not like dealing with Eric even if the blonde vampire is is Sheriff.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Eric said.

"A favor or an order?" Bill asked not liking where this was going.

Eric opened his eyes again to look at Bill silently as a small smirk played on his lips.

"Depends on how you look at it." Eric said. "Honestly, did you think you could keep _them both _to yourself?"

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I hummed lightly to myself as I sat on the porch with sketchbook in my lap. I was feeling very good at the moment due to my day off, and as I was laying about the house, I found my old sketchbook. I had forgot I had even packed it when I left camp, and I hadn't even felt like drawing for a while. But today after laying on my eyes on it, I haven't been able to put it down.

I've been drawing since lunch, and the sun had set a few hours ago. I paused in my sketching, however, when a chill traveled down my spin. I reached under my leg, which is where I had a dagger hidden. I moved swiftly to strike upwards, but my wrist was caught. I looked up with my eyes landing on a smirking Eric, which made me glower.

"A very dangerous weapon for just 'some girl' to carry, isn't?" He asked tugging the dagger from my hand. "This is finely made."

Of course it is. Charles Beckendorf, a friend of mine and a son of Hephaestus before his death, was the one to make it.

"Where did you get this?" Eric asked twisting it around his hand.

"It was a gift." I said, and it was actually the truth. "Now hand it over."

Eric looked over it a bit more before he gave the dagger back to me. I slipped it into my boot before standing up from the porch swing. I brushed Eric out of my way, so to head towards the door because I did not want to be out here with him.

"Leaving me so soon?" Eric asked with pout. "Not very nice of you, and here I am to invite you to my bar."

"I never want to go back to that badly named establishment again." I said as I opened the door. "And being around you too long makes me sick to my stomach."

When I looked back at Eric, he was just smirking, which annoyed me to no need.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" Eric asked. "Sookie will be there."

I stiffened at the mention of my cousin, and Eric's smirk widened realizing he had me.

"Fuck you." I said glaring.

"Well, if you insist." Was his smartass reply.

* * *

I grumbled curses in Greek to myself as I sat at the bar in Fangtasia with three vampires and a sweaty accountant. Eric told me Bill should be bringing Sookie soon, so I just had to keep myself busy until then.

"You have a very colorful language." Eric commented as he brushed his fingers up my side.

I smacked his hand away as I turned to glare at him, and he smirked obviously enjoying our 'game' while I just wanted to disembowel him.

"How about I get a drink for you to calm your nerves?" Pam asked me.

"Can't. I'm underage." I said grinning. "And I'm sure you guys are very serious about not serving under-aged drinkers."

Pam smirked at the sarcasm laced in my voice, and a second later a drink was placed in front of me. I glanced up at Eric with a quirked brow, but he was already back to give the death glare to his accountant...Bruce, I think it was.

"Why not just try violence?" I asked. "Violence always gets people to open up real quick."

Bruce looked at me with wide eyes as he continued shaking. I rolled my eyes at him as I picked up the drink Eric gave me. I eyed it critically since I didn't know if he was trying to roofie me or what. I sniffed it to smell the strong scent of bourbon, which is usually my choice drink. Coincidence? I hope so.

"Because if we get violent then we have to deal with all that annoying shit with the cops." Pam said.

I nodded in understanding before knocking back the drink in one go. I placed in down on the counter just as Sookie walked in with Bill.

"Rissy, what are you doing here?" Sookie asked.

"Didn't you know? Pam and I are secret lovers." I said putting my arm around said vampire.

Sookie's mouth dropped open in shock, Pam smirked playing along as she placed her hand over mine on her shoulder, and Eric growled looking unhappy. Well, too bad for him.

"I'm just kidding, gees." I said rolling my eyes as I retracted my arm. "I'm here because Eric told me you'd be here, which isn't safe for you, so I just had to come make sure you didn't end up getting hurt."

"Well, Doll, I'm here if you ever want to be my _lover_." Pam said winking.

"Oh, Sweetheart, only in your dreams." I replied. "Enjoy them because that's all you get."

Pam just continued smirking at me as I hopped off the bar stool. My eyes then met Eric's, and he smirked seeming pleased all of a sudden. I shook my head not getting his mind set.

"You shouldn't here." Sookie said. "It's dangerous."

"I believe I already mentioned how unsafe things were, and out of the two us if it came to a fight, I'd have the higher chance of survival." I said as I gestured in between her and I.

I walked over to table where Bruce was sitting, and when I jerked out the table, he jumped in fright.

"Just do this 'favor', so we can go home." I said as I gestured for Sookie to sit.

Sookie frowned lightly, and I know I'm being a bit snippy. But I don't want to be in a bar with three vamps I don't trust any longer than needed. Sookie did sit down though in front of Bruce who was looking more fearful by the second, and I'm sure Eric pacing by him wasn't helping.

"Sookie, this is Bruce." I said. "Bruce, this is Sookie."

Bruce only continued to stare at Sookie, and my cousin only blinked in return.

"Longshadow, Pam, and I are partners in this club. And we noticed that 60 thousand dollars have gone missing from out books. " Eric said as he placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "And Bruce is out accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him."

"He isn't say anything." Sookie said.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to me. I shook my head to signal for her to play nice. I didn't like this anymore than she did, and even if I could offer protection, I highly doubt I can take on a vampire as old as Eric. I'd rather get my cousin out of here unharmed and without a fight.

"Don't be coy." Eric said as he glanced at me. "It's humbling enough to ask a human for assistance. We know what you can do. What both of you can do."

Sookie turned to me in confusion as Bill tensed from behind us. I glared at Eric as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"And we know what you can do." Sookie retorted as she looked back to Eric. "Why don't you jut glamour him?"

"Don't you think we tried everything before we summoned you?" Eric asked shutting Sookie up. "So, it would be a great favor to me...and Mr. Compton if you help us."

Sookie glanced at Bill then glanced up to me, and I shrugged my shoulders. Ultimately it was up to her, but I truly think it'd be best to play along for now if it kept her safe.

"If you find out who did it, what then?" Sookie asked.

"We'll turn that person over to the police, and let the authorities happen." Longshadow said.

"Yeah, and I'm a purple Pegasus with rainbow wings." I quipped.

I felt a glare on the back of my head, but I didn't even blink as I nonchalantly picked some lint off my shirt. Sookie grinned up at me as Bill sighed from behind us.

"I'll make you a deal." Sookie said turning to Eric.

"Whoa, cutting in right here." I said stepping in front of Eric, so to look at Sookie in the face. "No deals with the old as dirt vampire. It's like signing your life away."

"How would you know?" Sookie asked. "Have you ever made a deal with a vampire?"

I stared at her in shock, but I did shake my head 'no' to answer her question.

"Then I don't want to hear anything from you." Sookie said sternly as she looked to Eric. "As I was saying, if you promise to hand over the person who did this to the police...I'll agree to help you anytime you want."

"_Di immortales_!" I cried in annoyance as I turned away.

Sookie looked to me in surprise at my outburst as Eric smirked looking from me to Sookie.

"Sure...why not?" Eric asked still smirking.

Sookie nodded then reached over to take Bruce's hand, which had him stiffening. Sookie was silent for a moment as she looked at Bruce.

"Bruce, it's okay." Sookie said soothingly. "Deep breaths. Did you steal their money?"

"No, no, no! You've got to believe me! I didn't do it! I swear!" He cried.

I knew immediately that he was telling the truth without even having to look inside his mind. By how scared he was he obviously feared dying, which meant he wasn't stupid enough to lie or to steal from vampires in the first place.

"Do you know who did?" Sookie asked.

"No, no, I wish." Bruce said in tears.

Sookie said he was telling the truth just as I had thought he was. Bruce slummed in relief though tears were still in his eyes.

"You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?" Longshadow asked.

Eric just told Pam to bring in the 'other one' as Bruce sat there wiping the sweat off his face. Pam brought in some slutty looking blonde fangbanger who had bites on her everywhere.

"Mmm, Yummy." The woman said as she looked to Bill.

Sookie glared at the woman as she was forced to sit down by Pam. Bruce had left as quick as he could as this woman was brought in, and I didn't blame him. Poor guy looked close to having a heart attack.

"Ginger, this woman has some questions for you." Eric said. "Be a good girl and answer them, will you?"

"Aye, aye, Master." 'Ginger' said flirtatiously.

I rolled my eyes at her as I crossed my arms over my chest. This woman had no shame. And her hair...

"Why the Hades were you called Ginger if you're blonde?" I asked. "That makes no damn sense."

Eric chuckled looking away as he put his hands into his pockets. Sookie gave me a blank look, and I shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't." I said in my defense. "And if she dyed it then she should have changed her name or something."

"Rissy, focus." Sookie said.

I held up my hands in defense as I stepped away. I was only saying what was obvious. Sookie reached forward to take Ginger's hand, but Ginger pulled away.

"Don't you touch me!" Ginger snapped.

I went to the table slamming my hand on the surface making the two blonde sitting jump.

"Listen here, _Ginger_, you behave before I have to resort to more violent methods to get information out of you." I warned. "You think the vampires you work for are scary? I'm three times worse when I'm pissed off."

Ginger gulped looking frightened as she reached out for Sookie to take her hand. I smiled at her sweetly thanking her. Usually I'm good at keeping my anger in check, but considering my cousin just pulled a stupid move with making a deal with a vampire, I'm not in the best of moods. Sookie took Ginger's hand as I backed away crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ginger, someone's been stealing money from the bar." Sookie said.

"Really?" Ginger asked.

Sookie stared at Ginger a moment then said that she didn't do it either, which seemed to confuse Pam and Eric.

"But she knows who did." Sookie added.

What? Fuck you!" Ginger spat defensively.

I stepped back looking around at the bar because if the two humans didn't do it then only a vampire could have, and I highly doubt that it was Eric or Pam. I looked straight at Longshadow who was glaring darkly at Sookie.

"Who? Who's going to kill you?" Sookie asked still focused on Ginger. "Ginger, honey, what's his name?"

"Longshadow." I said.

Everyone looked to me then to the vampire behind the bar. A second later, Longshadow jumped at Sookie, but I grabbed the front of his shirt. I threw him to the side, and he went skidding across the floor. He jumped up hissing at me with his fangs out. He threw himself at me, and I socked him in the jaw. He hit the floor, and one of his fangs fell out.

"Well, that has to be embarrassing." I said. "Want to come back, so I can knock out your other one? I mean, you don't want to be uneven, right?"

Longshadow let out another snarl as he grabbed me. He shoved me against the bar, but I rolled my eyes. A celestial blade was hidden in my sleeve, and it slid out into my hand. I was about to jam it into his throat since stabbing a vampire in any of the major kill zones with celestial bronze would kill them no matter what. However, before I could Bill broke up a piece of wood, and stabbed Longshadow in the back through the heart.

"Shit." Was all I got out before Longshadow's body exploded all over me.

Sookie and Ginger both screamed as the guts and blood of the now dead vampire went everywhere...mostly on me. Ginger threw up on the floor, and I grimaced at her. Gees, I'm already covered in blood and guts...I didn't need to see that too.

"You couldn't have warned me before you did that?" I asked as I pulled some vampire off my ruined jacket. "And this is my favorite jacket. Thanks, Bill, I had it handled though."

Bill looked at me with wide eyes as if I lost a few screws in my head as I pulled more guts out of my hair. Eric was watching me as I was doing this, but I ignored him.

"Handled it?!" Sookie exploded. "How did you have it handled? He was about to kill you!"

I flashed my blade at her, and she blinked in confusion as it gleamed in the light.

"Celestial bronze kills all sorts of monsters...vampires included." I said as I slid it back in place. "I'm using your bathroom."

"That way, Sunflower." Pam said pointing.

I nodded as I pulled off my jacket, and I snapped it to the side to get some of the blood and guts off of it. I walked into the bathroom, and Sookie wasn't too far behind me. I turned on the water in the sink as I looked up at myself in the mirror.

"Gross." I said looking at all the blood on me.

"Here let me help." Sookie said grabbing some paper towels. "We have some talking to do while we clean you up."

"Goodie." I deadpanned.

* * *

NO POV:

Eric watched silently as Corissa walked away grumbling in annoyance about the mess as Sookie scurried after her. He had been actually worried at first when she engaged Longshadow, but then he was intrigued as he watched her fight. She moved swift and gracefully, and her eyes...they were two icy glaciers as she glared at her prey. That was what Longshadow had been. Corissa planned to kill him, and she knew she could do it.

"Sunflower just keeps getting more interesting." Pam said smirking as she looked to her maker. "She didn't even bat an eyelash."

Which worried Bill. Corissa was so young yet she doesn't even flinch at the sight of all that blood and gore. She even just complained about her jacket being ruined when she was covered from head to toe in blood.

"She's had training somewhere." Eric said. "And that weapon...made of celestial bronze. Where does one get such thing?"

Pam shrugged delicately as the three vampires pondered over the mystery of Corissa Stackhouse.

"Come, I'll buy you a blood." Eric said to Bill to break the silence.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

"Wait, you're saying that the Greek gods are real?!" Sookie asked loudly.

I hushed her sharply, and she bit her lip while looking around. I nodded my head to answer her question as I got the rest of the blood from my hair...for the most part anyway.

"And your father is Apollo?" Sookie asked. "Are you being freaking serious?"

"No, Sookie, it's all one big joke." I said sarcastically.

Sookie pouted at me, but it wasn't my fault she asked a stupid question. I mean, she really needs to keep up with what I'm saying.

"I mean, you know vampires exist and your even a telepath." I said. "Try to be more open minded."

"Okay, okay." She said. "But...what about God? Does he not really exist?"

"That's a touchy subject." I said. "He exists, I guess. The gods are only three thousand years old. I'm pretty sure the world is much older than that. Someone had to create it, right?"

Of, course the Titans came before the gods...I don't think Kronos would be able to create the Earth though. He's more a of destroyer. Sookie slowly nodded her head while looking relieved. I rolled my eyes at her as I wiped blood off my chest.

"So...Apollo..." Sookie began. "He's the god of the sun, right?"

"Technically, Helios was the god the sun, but he faded out...so Apollo got the sun while Artemis got the moon." I said. "And Apollo is also the god of prophecy, healing, music, art, etc."

Sookie's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to ask more. I placed a finger over my mouth, however, to signal her to be quiet. She nodded obediently as she went back to helping me clean off. Pam walked into the bathroom a minute or so later with some shiny slips of what I'm hoping isn't what I think it is.

"Put these on." Pam said.

"No, thanks." I said. "I'm pretty sure we're completely different sizes, and I'm also pretty sure that I won't be able to ride my bike with whatever is in your hands."

Pam smirked at me, which meant I was right, and I shuddered at the very thought of wearing what's in her hand.

"I'll just leave." I said. "Thanks, for the offer though. Tell Eric I hope to never see him again, and to get his haircut. He really needs it."

"I'll pass the word along." Pam said. "Have a nice night."

"A little too late for that but thanks." I said rolling my eyes as I walked out past Ginger.

* * *

I arrived at the house, and when I walked in, I noticed something was off. I walked in silently as possible with the hidden blade sliding into my hand. Sure, it couldn't hurt a human, but if the intruder is human then the weapon wouldn't even be necessary. I turned on the hall light, and I saw blood scattered everywhere.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

I then slowly looked up to see Tina, our cat, spinning from the ceiling fan dead. Blood shot towards my face, but I moved to the side before it could hit me across the face.

"Okay, Psycho, when I get a hold of you...you're gonna wish Hades found you first." I said as I hit the side of the wall in anger.

I stood there a second longer to reign in my anger before I hit the switch that turned off the ceiling fan.

"This is a fucking mess." I said as I placed my hands on my hips. "Where's the cleaning supplies again?"

I went to find the cleaning supplies while hoping I got all this taken care of before Sookie got home. I found all the cleaning supplies, and as I was grabbing a chair to put on the ceiling fan to grab Tina, I saw the lights of a car.

"Shit." I said.

I went to the door to stop Sookie and Bill as they stepped onto the porch.

"Rissy, what are you still doing in those clothes?" Sookie asked.

"Uh...well, when I came home...I found...Tina hanging dead from the ceiling fan, and her blood was being scattered everywhere." I said.

Sookie and Bill both looked to me in shock, and when Sookie tried to go running by me, I grabbed her arm.

"You don't need to see that." I said. "You don't want to. Maybe you should just stay at Bill's place for tonight."

I looked to Bill for help, and he quickly went agree with me as he stepped froward to gently pull Sookie towards him.

"I'll get you some cloths for tonight and your uniform for work tomorrow." I said. "Just stay here, okay?"

Sookie stared at me for a moment before she nodded her head in agreement.

"Wait, you aren't coming with us?" Bill asked.

"No, I need to clean up in there." I said shrugging. "I won't be able to sleep tonight anyway even if I go to your place. I'm too riled up to sleep."

Bill opened his mouth looking ready to protest, but Sookie stopped him for me.

"I'm sure she'll be alright." Sookie said. "Rissy is capable of looking out for herself."

I gave her a grateful look before I went into the house to grab her a few things. After getting her some things, I took it out to her on the porch.

"Here." I said handing it to her. "Go try to get some sleep."

Sookie nodded then hugged me tightly as she told me to be careful. She went to Bill's car as said vampire remained on the porch.

"Call if you need anything." Bill said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'll most likely feel if anything is wrong...if something does happen."

I nodded my head then let him give me a hug goodnight. I even returned the gesture since I did feel like Bill was family.

"Bill, you're going to be okay, right?" I asked as I pulled back. "I mean I'm sure vampires have laws about killing your own kind, right?"

"I'll be fine." Bill said reassuringly. "I promise."

I stared at him having a bad feeling, so I hugged him again, which seemed to surprise me.

"I hope you're right." I said as he put his arms around me. "I'd hate it if something happened to you, Bill. I think of you as a brother, you know."

I pulled back to see the shocked look on Bill's face, and some kind of emotion swarmed in his eyes.

"I'll be fine." He said again smiling slightly. "Don't worry."

I nodded my head then watched him go to the car where Sookie was waiting. I waved to her, and she waved to in return. I watched as they drove away, and once they were out of sight, I went back into the house for a long night.

* * *

"Sam called and gave you the day off?" Bill asked as I watched him play golf on Wii.

"Yeah, I think Sookie told him about last night, and that I probably didn't sleep much." I said. "I still offered to come in since I was off yesterday, but he told me he'd kick me out."

Bill nodded his head then took a swing with the 'club', and the ball went sailing through the virtual air.

_"Yes, he's done it again." _The voice on the game said. _"Another lovely shot."_

The ball landed near the hole, and, I grinned in amusement as I watched Bill stare intently at the ball as it rolled towards the hole. It rolled right in, and I clapped for Bill.

_ "Another hole in one." _The game said.

There was then a knock on his door, and he frowned in confusion as I blinked. He went towards the door, and I followed a few steps behind. He glanced out the glass by the door as I stayed back. When he shook his head seeming annoyed, I frowned hoping it wasn't who I thought it was behind that door. He opened the door with Eric, Pam, and a slightly overweight vampire walking in.

"Eric, Pam." Bill greeted with a nod.

"Bill, Chow. Chow, Bill." Eric introduced briefly.

His eyes then landed on me, and his lips turned up into a smirk, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Corissa." Eric greeted.

"Eric." I replied. "Pam, good to see you again."

Pam grinned while looking smugly to Eric who was frowning, which caused me to smile.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked me.

"I could ask you the same." I said then sighed. "But if you must know, I was given the night off work and I was bored, so I came here."

"If you're ever bored, all you need to do is call." Eric said. "I'm sure we can think of a few things to do."

His eyes roamed over my body as he said this, and I scoffed rolling my eyes. Bill stepped between Eric and I causing the tall blonde vampire to glare down at him.

"You came to see me." Bill prompted. "I take it by your being here, there was no way around it, then?"

I frowned in confusion as I looked from Bill to Eric who was once again looking at me.

"I can't really say." Eric said not even sparing Bill a glance. "Didn't exactly look into it."

Pam let out a laugh with a smirk on her face, and Bill turned to her with a glare.

"Tell me, do you enjoy it, living halfway up his backside the way you do?" He asked.

Pam just continued smirking as she said it was very nice, and she even suggested Bill try it. I frowned still not sure what is going on here.

"We're going to have to stop at the bar Sookie and Corissa works at first." Bill said.

Eric tilted his head not looking like he was willing to grant Bill's request. I just blinked wanting to be brought into the loop.

"She'll need to know that I'll be gone." Bill said. "Don't forget how this started. Sookie came to Fangtasia to help you."

Leave?! I looked to Bill sharply, but he continued to hold Eric's gaze until the taller man agreed.

"Might be smart to check out the competition." Pam said.

"Yes, indeed." Eric said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said stepping up. "Anyone want to tell the confused woman what's going on?"

"I'll explain once we're with Sookie." Bill assured me as he put his arm around my shoulders.

I noticed how Eric's jaw tensed at the sight as he glared at Bill's hand resting on my shoulder, but I decided to ignore him and his weirdness.

"Fine, but you better give a full explanation, Buddy." I said.

Bill promised he would, so I nodded my head guessing I could live with that.

"What's your game?" Chow asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Bill asked as he stepped away from me to look to Chow.

Chow explained that he knew Bill was playing Wii, and asked once again what Bill's game was.

"Golf." Bill said.

Which is totally and utterly boring virtually as it is in a real life setting.

"What's your best score on Pebble Beach?" Chow asked.

"Seven under." Bill said with a proud grin.

"Mine's eleven under." Chow said.

I snorted turning away to hide my grin as Bill frowned at Chow before turning to Eric.

"I liked Longshadow better." Bill said.

* * *

We arrived at Merlotte's, and I cut the engine to my bike as the vamps got out of Eric's car. I had led the way on my bike because no way was I riding in a car with a bunch of vampires even if one of them is my friend. I made it to the door first, and I put my arms out to block the vampires' path for a second.

"You better behave in there, or we're going to have a few problems, got it?" I said to them, but I was staring at Eric.

"I'll be on my best behavior." Eric promised 'sincerely'.

I stared at him a second later before moving out of the way to let them pass. I walked in after them, and when I entered everything was silent. Sookie looked over to Bill and I as I stood beside my brown-haired friend with my hands stuffed inside my pockets.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked.

I looked to Bill to explain because I was still left in the dark myself, and I don't like being in the dark.

"This place is more depressing than I thought it'd be." Eric said as he glanced around.

Pam laughed as if in agreement, and I shot them both a glare that said 'shut the fuck up', which they seemed to overlook.

"What are they doing here?" Sookie asked.

Bill promised he'd explain soon, but first he needed to speak with Sam. He asked where he was, but Sookie didn't seem to know.

"He's in his office." Tara said.

Bill nodded his thanks to her then turned to Eric and his goon squad of two.

"Try to behave yourself." Bill said to Eric.

"Don't I always?" Eric retorted.

Bill didn't even bother to answer that question as he walked away to speak with Sam. I sighed hoping he'd hurry up. I want to know what's going on. I'm sure it has to do with Bill killing Longshadow, which meant he lied when he said everything would be alright.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sookie asked me.

"Nope." I said as I leaned against the bar with my arms crossed over my chest.

Sookie studied my face for a moment as Eric and Pam promoted their business by handing out cards. Do they seriously just carry those things around?

"Rissy, have you slept at all today?" Sookie asked softly.

"Nope." I said again as I twisted my bracelet. "Hard to sleep when I know some psycho is after my cousin."

Sookie sighed looking like she was going to say something, but I guess my glare made her reconsider. I went back to watching Eric and Pam.

"Simply present this card at the door when you get to Fangtasia, and the first round is on me." Eric said holding up one of the cards.

"Also, Thursdays are ladies' nights, so be sure to bring a date." Pam said as she handed cards to Royce and his two friends. "That is, if you can get one."

I felt my lips twitch up in amusement, and one of Royce's friends, who had large bandage around his arm, laughed at Royce's expense.

"She got you." He said as Pam was holding out a card to him. "Thank-you, ma'am."

"Not him." Eric said turning away from a booth he had handing cards away to. "He doesn't get one."

Pam's brow quirked, but she did pull the card away from the confused guy who was frowning at Eric.

"What gives, bro?" He asked.

Eric flashed to the man's table, which caused people to gasp, and he leaned against it to get into the guy's face.

"What'd you do to your arm there...bro?" Eric asked narrowing his eyes.

"Eric, leave the idiot redneck alone." I said sharply. "You're not behaving right now."

Eric glanced up at me as I stared back with hard eyes. He eventually straightened up, and walked away from the guy to me.

"Going to punish me for acting out?" He teased with a smirk.

I glared at him while ignoring all the looks that were on us. He was really starting to get on my last damn nerve. Bill then came out from the back, and Eric, who had been leaning towards me, stood straight.

"I take it your business here is done." Eric said glancing at the shorter vampire.

"I came to speak with Sookie and Corissa." Bill reminded him.

Eric looked to Sookie and I a moment before giving Bill three minutes to speak with us. Bill led us outside silently while looking grim, which was never a good sign.

* * *

NO POV:

Eric watched as the others all left before he turned to look at everyone in the bar.

"Before I go, a word of advice: We know when a human has wronged us. We can smell it." He said as he glanced to a brunette waitress behind the bar. "Do not make the mistake of letting that pretty vampire lady on television make you feel too comfortable. We may not have retaliated...yet."

Eric cut his eyes over to those three idiot rednecks, and they all looked away unable to meet his eyes.

"We know who you are." He warned them. "...Have a nice night..."

He left the bar, and when he arrived outside, Bill was conversing with Sookie and Corissa. Well, more like Sookie was arguing with Bill as Corissa watched silently with a frown on her face. As Eric waited for Bill to finish up, he studied Corissa's face. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and that her body was extremely tense as if she expected anything to pop out at any moment. Her fair skin was also much paler than usual as if she was ill. When Sookie turned to Corissa, Eric's brow quirked.

"Can you do something?" Sookie asked her cousin.

"Like what?" Corissa asked. "Call my dad?"

Sookie nodded her head vigorously, and Corissa let out a laugh that surprised Sookie.

"He won't do anything." Corissa said. "He has better things to do then lend me a favor. And he won't care what happens to one vampire. No offense, Bill."

Bill just blinked in confusion as Sookie frowned looking down at the ground unhappily. Speaking of her father reminded Eric of the conversation he had with Pam last night. She had told him all she had heard when she listened into the conversation happening between Sookie and Corissa. Eric still wasn't sure if he believed Corissa was actually the daughter of Apollo, but he supposed it made sense. Her sunshine scent...her inhuman reflexes...her weapons made of celestral bronze, a material used by the gods,...and he was still certain she could see the future, which made sense since Apollo was known to be the god of prophecy among other things.

"Tick tock, Bill." Eric called out.

"Shut-up, Eric!" Corissa called back to him.

Eric smirked at Corissa as she glared at him. He did enjoy getting her fired up. It was good entertainment.

"I asked Sam to watch over you both." Bill said.

Sookie grimaced while Corissa rolled her eyes with annoyance showing on her features.

"I wish you hadn't done that." Sookie said.

"Be smart, Sookie, and just let him." Bill said. "There's still someone out there who wants to kill you...perhaps both of you."

Eric tensed when hearing that as he looked to Corissa who didn't seem all too worried. Sookie gave in, and Bill turned to Corissa. She shrugged in the end, so Bill thanked them both.

"And time!" Eric called.

"Eric!" Corissa snapped again. "Zip your lips."

Eric frowned at Corissa though didn't say anything else as Corissa gave Bill a tight hug goodbye. Bill returned the gesture as he pat the top of her head as a older sibling would.

"You better come back in one piece, Compton." Corissa said slugging his arm once they pulled away. "If you don't, I'm hunting you do to finish you off myself."

Bill smiled at Corissa promising he'd be back before he turned to Sookie. Corissa stepped away to give them some space. Eric flashed over to her side, and she glanced up at him blankly.

"Try to get some sleep, Corissa." He said reaching forward to cup her cheek.

She flinched at his touch, but he didn't pull away. He simply brushed his thumb under her right eye as she looked up at him questioningly. Eric leaned down to bring their faces closer together, and Corissa stiffened defensively.

"You need it." Eric said then straightened up. "Bill, now."

Bill finally left Sookie's side, and Eric remained staring at Corissa until Bill was in the car with Pam and Chow.

"I wish to see you when I return." Eric said staring down at her. "We have much to discuss, Daughter of Apollo."

Corissa's eyes widened in surprise, but before she could really react, Eric was already gone.


	8. Parties And Half Blood Appetizers

"I'm not coming over to Bill's tonight, Sookie." I said as I pressed the house phone between my ear and shoulder. "I'm busy right now anyway."

Like setting up traps for the killer in case he tries to come over tonight. I've set up stuff at all the doors and windows that give access to the inside, and if that guy does show up, he won't be able to get inside without making a lot of noise.

"What you should be doing is getting some sleep." Sookie said. "You can't keep going without sleep."

I rolled my eyes as I set up a trip wire at the bottom of the stairs. There was one at the top of the stairs as well.

"I'll be fine, and I will sleep tonight." I said not worried about my lack of sleep.

I haven't slept fully since I left camp. Just enough to keep me going, but not deep enough, so that if something sneaks up on me...it or they won't be able to kill me or catch me off guard. And before on quests I've gone a whole week without sleep. It's easier to sleep when there are other half bloods to take guard shifts, but when you're solo, you have to be more careful.

"Rissy, I just don't want anything to happen to you." Sookie said.

"Nothing will happen to me." I said. "I'm a survivor. Always have been. Just hurry up and get some sleep, Sookie. You'll see me tomorrow."

Sookie sighed though she did tell me goodnight before hanging up the phone. I hung up as well, and I set the house phone to the side as I checked around the house to make sure everything is secure.

"And we're good to go." I said to the empty house. "I don't see that killer sneaking up on me."

* * *

I hummed to myself as I worked around Merlotte's the next day to get the place ready for Arlene's engagement party. I had a good sleep last night, and no sign of the murderer. Of course, I had to clean up all my makeshift traps, but that's besides the point.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Rissa." Terry commented.

"I am." I said with a nod. "I got some sleep last night, so I'm well rested."

Sookie then walked up, and she did not look happy, which was never a good sign. I blinked while noticing that Sam stiffened when Sookie arrived. Well, that's interesting, isn't it?

"Rissy, a word with you." Sookie said grabbing my arm.

Sookie dragged me off around the side of the restaurant with Sam watching us go.

"What's up with you?" I asked Sookie once she let me go.

"Sam is a fucking shapeshifter!" Sookie hissed to me.

I blinked once then twice before letting out a 'okay', which seemed like the wrong thing to do.

"That's it?!" Sookie asked me. "I was expecting more of a reaction!"

"Well, considering I lived almost a decade at a camp run by an immortal god and a three-thousand-year-old Centaur who have little satyrs for minions...and considering my cousin in a mind reader, and vampires came out of the closet...hearing Sam is a shapeshifter doesn't really surprise me." I said shrugging.

Sookie still stared at me as if I had grown a second head or a third eye.

"It's just not the fact that he is a shapshifter, but the fact that he never told me!" Sookie said.

My brow quirked curiously as I crossed my arms over my chest. Really? That's why she's so pissed off right now?

"Sookie, everyone is entitled to their own secrets." I said. "I kept my secret until I really had no other choice, and Sam did too, so I don't see why you're so pissed."

"Well, the man kissed me!" Sookie said. "And he wanted to go farther that. I think that means he should have come clean. Because I think I should know something like that before sleeping with someone."

I sighed shaking my head not believing the words coming out of my cousin's mouth.

"Sookie, try to think about what you are saying." I said. " Not everyone is open like you. Nor can everyone afford to be, or have the courage to be open about something like that. Think about it through Sam's point of view."

Sookie scoffed shaking her head before mumbling something that sounded like 'can't believe she's against me'. She then marched off, and I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm down. And I had been in such a good mood. I walked around to the front to continue helping with the party preparations.

"Hey, Sookie, could you reach me up another box of those paper lanterns?" Sam asked after we've been working for a bit.

"I'm kinda busy setting up your bar." Sookie said snappily.

I sighed shaking my head as Sam looked down dejectedly. I grabbed the box, and walked up to Sam with a smile on my face.

"Here you go, Sam." I said.

He thanked me while barely mustering to give me a smile. Terry then walked up with a few boxes of what was needed for the bar.

"Thank-you, Terry." Sookie said sweetly. "You're so sweet and reliable. I always know what to expect from you. No nasty surprises."

Sam looked even more upset, and I rolled my eyes as Terry scratched his head in confusion.

"That's just because you don't know me very well." Terry said.

I smiled at Terry as he continued to look at Sookie in confusion. He really is a sweet guy. Arlene then arrived, and we all watched her get out of her car as she gazed at our work in progress.

"Oh, Sam, these lanterns are just precious." Arlene said as she put her dress bag over her over. "But they ought to be alternate colors, like boy-girl sitting."

Sam looked up at the lanterns then looked to me, and I shrugged my shoulders. I'm not good at these kind of things. But Silena...she'd be all over this.

"But they're already in place." Sam said.

"Oh, they won't take but a minute to change." Arlene said.

Sam sighed giving in, and as he came down from the ladder, I pat his back sympathetically.

"Don't think you should hang down like little scallops, like a gingerbread house?" Arlene asked causing Sam to glower. "It'll be more romantic, not like a hick barn dance."

Sam sighed in annoyance as I bit my lip to keep a smile off my face. I knew it was mean, but I find his pain amusing.

"What do you want it to look like?" Sam asked.

"A debutante ball." Terry cut in.

Arlene pointed towards Terry with a large smile on her face, so I guessed that he got it right.

"Hug your neck. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Arlene said as she started walking. "I'll be right back. Thanks, Sam."

Arlene ran off inside the bar, and I shook my head. That woman was a forced to be reckoned with.

"How did you know what she wanted?" Sam asked as he went back onto the ladder.

"My cousin Portia was a deb in Shreveport when she turned eighteen." Terry explained as he pet the dog that hangs around Sam's place. "Every Bellefleur woman's been doing it since they started having them before the Revolutionary War."

I let out a low impressed whistle as I held some of the lanterns Sam handed me.

"It must be nice to come from an old family." Sam said.

"Sammy, dearest, all families are old." I said. "Some just keep better records. Gran has a bunch of stuff on the Stackhouse family piled up in our attic, and I can trace my father's side of the family to three-thousand-years back."

Sam looked down to the ground thoughtfully as Terry told me that was impressive. I shrugged modestly because anyone who researched the gods would know my 'family' history.

"Sam! Sam!" Arlene called snapping him from his thoughts. "Don't hang the red ones next to the green ones. This ain't Christmas."

I snorted in amusement as I shook my head. Arlene was really demanding, wasn't she? Sam's dog then ran pass Arlene, and she snapped at someone to get it out of here.

"I can't wait to see how she is when the day to prepare for her wedding comes." I said sarcastically.

* * *

Night had finally fallen, and Arlene's engagement party was in full swing. I was dressed in a sunset yellow colored halter dress that stopped before my knees. On my feet were gladiator sandals, and I had tightened the throng of my necklace to wear it as a bracelet on my left wrist with my golden bracelet on the right as always. I had taken my wavy hair, and curled it up, so it bounced to my shoulders in ringlets. I wore dark eyeliner, mascara, and soft eye shadow.

"I really hate parties." I said with a sigh.

All the loud noises made it harder to be aware of my surroundings, and it had me twitchy. I glanced around out of habit for any danger.

"Rissy, darling, you look so beautiful." Arlene said walking up to me with Rene at her side.

She hugged me tightly, and I returned the gesture. I really hope that Arlene and Rene work out. Arlene deserves someone to look out for her and her kids.

"Thank-you, Arlene." I said. "Congratulations to the both of you."

Arlene pulled back to smile at me brightly, and she leaned in to peck my cheek.

"Thank-you, Rissy." Rene said taking my hand to squeeze. "Save a dance for later?"

"If I haven't run off by then." I said. "Parties and I don't mix."

The couple both laughed, and after conversing a few more seconds, the two went off to speak with more of their guests. I spotted Sookie sitting with Terry standing beside her, and even if things are a bit tense between Sookie and I, I decided to walk over to them.

"Hey, Terry, Sookie." I said smiling then noticed Terry's expression. "Terry, what's wrong?"

I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to be looking extremely sad.

"I just miss them." Terry said.

I knew immediately he was speaking of the friends he lost, so I pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, I know you do, Terry." I said. "Do you want to go sit down for a while?"

Terry nodded his head, so I lead him away while telling Sookie I'd see her later. I took Terry off to a table, and I had him sit down, so he could calm down.

"Just sit here until you cool down, okay?" I asked gently as I pat his head.

He nodded his head as he took a few deep breaths. I waited patiently beside him as he finally regained control.

"Thank-you." He said looking up at me. "I don't meant to be this way."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Terry." I assured him. "You went through something that many don't understand, but you made it...you survived. And those friends you lost, they'd want you to try and be happy. I know it seems impossible at first, but it does get better, I promise."

Terry nodded his head thanking me again, and I smiled at him softly. Terry is a good man, and I really hope he finds happiness in the world.

"How come you're so good at this?" Terry asked. "You're like the only one besides...Arlene...who can make me feel better...feel like a person."

"Because, Terry, I know what it's like to be in the same place you are." I said. "I don't tell people about this much, but I've seen combat too. And people I cared about...didn't make it while I did. I've helped other survivors get past the pain and the guilt, but as I'm sure you know it never fully goes away. I'm still working on it myself."

Terry stared at me a moment before he stood to give me a big hug. I hugged him in return while rubbing his back.

"Thank-you for telling me that." Terry said as he pulled back. "It makes me feel less alone."

I nodded my head in understanding as I gave Terry a big smile. He said he was alright now, so he went to rejoin the party. I watched him for a moment then decided I better mingle too. I was walking past the dance floor when someone grabbed my hand. I was spun onto the dance floor, and I turned my head seeing it had been Sam who grabbed me.

"Hello to you too." I said.

Sam chuckled as he continued dancing with me, and I easily fell into the motion.

"Sorry, I just needed to talk to you, and I guess I grabbed you without thinking." Sam said.

I laughed saying it was alright, which caused Sam to let out a breath of relief.

"I know that Sookie told you about me." Sam began. "And I was wondering...if...you..."

"I don't hate you if that's what you're worried about." I said. "You're a shapeshifter in a world with vampires, mind readers, and all sorts of other creatures. It'd be very hypocritical of me to accept Sookie and Bill then not you. And I'm not mad at you for keeping what you are to yourself because everyone is entitled to their own secrets."

Sam looked at me with wide eyes, but then he grinned looking happy and even more relieved at the same time. He looked troubled again for a second as he looked to the side.

"Like your secret?" Sam asked as he looked back to me. "Sookie...kind of let it slip what you are last night...a demigod? Those really exist?"

I froze up a second, which brought a dance to a halt, so we were only standing on the dance floor.

"Sookie, told you?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think she meant to." Sam said. "She was ranting about Bill being taken away...you being the daughter of a Greek god...and me...being something she never thought existed."

My jaw tensed that Sookie, so easily let my secret slip, but considering how easily she told me Sam's secret, I shouldn't be so surprised. However, I thought I could trust her to keep her mouth shut about that. When I was explaining things to her, I told her that she couldn't go and tell people since my 'world' tries to remain as hidden as possible.

"Sam, please, please, don't tell anyone." I said. "It's bad enough that you and Sookie now know. I've been trying to keep that part of me a secret for a reason."

"It's okay." Sam assured me. "I won't tell a soul, I promise."

I let out a sigh of relief then spotted Sookie dancing with Rene not far from us.

"You should try speaking to Sookie again." I said nodding towards her. "Try to get her to see it from your point of view. If you can't, then don't continue wasting your time."

I knew it was Sookie I was talking about, and I love my family. However, she's being small minded. Sam nodded to me then let go of me to cut into Rene and Sookie's dance. I left the dance floor before someone else could walk up to me to ask me to dance. I walked over to the buffet table to see Jason, Rene, and Hoyt.

"Hey, Boys." I greeted while snatching up the roll off Jason's plate.

"Hey!" Jason complained trying to snatch it back.

I took a big bite out of it though, and Jason rolled his eyes as this two friends laughed at his expense.

"If you want food, get your own, Rissy." Jason said lightly flicking my nose.

I rolled my eyes at him as I took another bite out of the roll to show I wasn't listening to him.

"You enjoying the party, Corissa?" Hoyt asked.

"I'm not much of a party person, Hoyt." I said honestly. "I'm surprised I've lasted this long."

"Me too." Jason said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and just to spite him, I grabbed his new roll of plate.

"Rissy." He whined.

I stuck my tongue out at him before literally skipping away as I took a bite out of this roll. I found Sookie, Arlene, and Amy at one table, so I sat down next to the brunette.

"Hey, girl." Amy greeted as she gave me a one armed hug.

I nodded to her since I was still eating Jason's roll as said man goofed off with his friends back at the buffet table.

"So what are we talking about?" I asked after I swallowed.

"Rene." Arlene said dreamily.

I laughed lightly along with Amy, but Sookie just sat there staring at the table. I'm guessing the talk with Sam didn't go over well.

"You know what I love most about Rene? Other than his cute Cajun butt." Arlene said with a giggle. "He's good to the kids, and he's good to me. The others were just fix-uppers...but Rene...he's solid, all the way to the foundation. I can count on him...I've never had that, all my life."

I smiled albeit a tad sadly as an image Luke appeared in my mind. He had always had my back and been there for me whenever I needed the support. I could count on him, and he always could make me happy...then that mess with Kronos happened...and now he's dead.

"I know what you mean." Amy said snapping me from my thoughts. "I mean, I never thought I could have someone as good as Jason. I'm not about to let anything destroy that."

"I don't see how anyone can trust anyone these days." Sookie said immediately bringing down the mood. "They're always keeping things from you. You don't even know who people are, or _what _they are."

Sookie's eyes snapped over to me, and my brow quirked. Oh, now she's mad at me? Arlene and Amy looked from Sookie and I in confusion as my eyes narrowed.

"I'm not having this conversation right now." I said to Sookie. "But I will say this...you're being fucking stupid and hypocritical."

Sookie's eyes widened as did Arlene and Amy's eyes. Before anyone could say anything else. I got up from the table to walk away from it. I would not sit there with Sookie staring at me with those judgmental eyes.

* * *

"I'm heading home, Arlene." I said as the party started to slow. "Have a nice night."

I hugged her then kissed her cheek, and she returned the two gestures with a large grin on her face.

"You too, Honey." Arlene said. "Thank-you for helping out today and coming out. Be careful on the way home, alright?"

I nodded my head then waved goodbye to Rene, and he smiled waving at me in return. I started heading for the parking lot with a bag, which held my dress, thrown over my shoulder. I had changed into some jeans, a tank top, a thin gray jacket, and combat boots. I had driven my bike here while wearing this, and I had just changed for the party. And I changed back because riding a motorcycle in a dress wasn't comfortable, and I wouldn't suggest it unless it was absolutely necessary.

I found my motorcycle, which was pretty far away from the party and the crowds. I set my bag down a second to grab my helmet, but just before I could put it on, a chill traveled down my spine. It was different than the chills I get around the vampires, so I unsnapped my bracelet open to form my bow. The quiver appeared on my back, and I already had an arrow notched. I heard feral like growl coming from within the trees surrounding Merlotte's, and my eyes shifted side-to-side.

I stepped silently and softly across the ground while trying to pinpoint the beast hiding in the shadows. There was a snarl to my right, and I whirled around to see a shadow shooting by. Another rustle from behind me informed me there was more than one and I cursed. I go this entire time without one monster, and now two decide to make a visit.

I backed up slowly with my bow and arrow at the ready. I heard a twig snap behind me, so I whirled around firing my bow. My flew straight, and it landed right between a hellhound's eye. What's with hellhounds trying to eat me?! Do they like me that much? I shook my head focusing as I searched for the second hound. I heard the slightest shift of leaves on the ground to my left, so I whipped to the side to see two eyes staring back at me. I was about to fire, but a third hellhound I hadn't noticed jumped me from behind.

I was knocked to the ground, and bit back a scream as its claws and fangs sunk into my side. It had me pinned to the ground with its paw in the center of my back to hold me down. I couldn't use my bow like this. The second hellhound jumped me as well, and its teeth went into my shoulder. I had to muffle another scream as my mind raced. I had to get out of this...but how? Come on, Corissa, you've gotten out of tougher scraps! Just keep calm and think. I started wiggling my arm out from under me, and soon I got it loose.

I quickly reached back to grab an arrow, and I stabbed upward to catch the hellhound pinning me down in the eye. It howled in pain stepping away. I then stabbed the other one in the neck, and it turned to dust like the first. I scrambled to my feet to notch an another, and with a quick release a third arrow turned the last hound to ashes. I stood there with my blood soaking my clothes as I breathed rigidly. Gods...that had been close. I then fell to my knees feeling lightheaded.

I put my hand out in front of me to catch myself before I could hit the ground. My other hand clutched my side wound as I tried to remain conscious. I forced myself to my feet knowing I needed to get out of here before someone saw me. I used the car beside me to steady me. I looked down at my wrist to see the bracelet was back in place, which means I'm good to go. I took a step only to crumble to the ground. Ugh, I can't drive like this, but I can't stay here either. I need to get out of here.

* * *

NO POV:

Bill, who had been carrying the girl Jessica, paused when he felt that Corissa was in great pain.

"Don't even think about trying anything, Bill." Pam said as she and Eric watched the man.

Bill said nothing as he tried to concentrate on Corissa. He hasn't given her blood in a while, so their bond was weakening.

"What is it, Bill?" Eric asked in a bored tone noticing the look on his face. "Sookie in danger?"

"No...Corissa...is in pain." Bill said. "She's weakening..."

Eric seemed to stand straighter at the mention of Corissa, and Pam shook her head at her maker.

"She's dying." Bill said with his eyes widening. "I have to get to her."

He set Jessica down then went to run off, but Eric grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"You will stay here." Eric said. "You must finish your sentence."

"I don't care!" Bill said. "Corissa needs me! I cannot let her die!"

Bill couldn't break free of the older vampire, and Eric just threw Bill to the ground.

"Corissa will not die." Eric said. "She is too valuable to let die. I will go to her. Pam, watch him."

Pam nodded her head with a roll of her eyes, and Bill frowned in confusion as he looked up at Eric. The tall blonde Viking ran off a second later to disappear into the night.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I grunted in effort as I leaned myself against one of the trees. I couldn't drive in my condition, but I did move myself out of view into the trees. I continued to hold my wounds to clot the blood, so it wouldn't continue to flow freely too much. Unfortunately, the power to heal through singing to my father couldn't be used on myself, so I'm pretty much screwed.

"Is it really going to end like this?" I asked myself with a dry chuckle.

"Not if you ask nicely for my help." A familiar voice said.

My head snapped up to see Eric standing in front of me. What the fuck is he doing here? If any vampire was going to show up to 'save the day', I thought it'd be Bill.

"Fuck off." I said grinning. "How's that for nice?"

Eric's lips twitched up into a smirk as he crouched down in front of me. He reached forward to move my hand off my side, and I grimaced at the pain.

"What did this to you?" He asked.

"Two overgrown puppies from the Underworld." I said. "There was a third, but I got him before he got me."

Eric lifted my shirt a bit as if to get a better look, and I was too weak to slap him away.

"A little blood can make those go away." He said.

"No." I said. "I don't want anymore vampire blood in me. Besides, I don't want to make a bond or whatever the heck it's called with you."

"You hurt my feelings, Corissa." Eric said with a fake pout. "And you don't really have a choice. You either drink my blood or die."

I glowered at him knowing he was right, but if I took his blood, I'd owe him a favor. The thought of owing him a favor made me sick to my stomach.

"Make a choice." Eric said. "You don't have much longer, Corissa."

"Fuck." I cursed knowing I only had one choice.

* * *

NO POV:

Eric sat there on the ground holding Corissa tightly with her back pressed to his chest. He had his bleeding wrist to her mouth as she tentatively drank from him. With her so close her warming sunshine scent filled his nose. He buried his nose into her hair as her wounds started to heal. She tried to push his wrist away, but he wouldn't allow her.

"A bit more." He said into her ear. "Not just yet."

She stopped trying to push him away, but he could sense her unhappiness at having to drink more. She's taken quite a bit from him due to her horrible wounds, so he could feel the bond between them hum. Once he was sure she had enough, he finally removed his wrist from her mouth. He tilted her head back to look into her face, and his thumb gently rubbed a bit of blood off her lip.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said averting her eyes. "You can let me go now."

"But I don't want to." Eric purred as his hand rubbed down her side.

She grabbed his hand to try to pull it away, but he gripped her freshly healed sight tightly. She let out a small squeak of surprise, which caused Eric to grin. He ran his lips against her pulsing vein causing his fangs to click out. He wanted to bite her...he wanted to taste her rich blood. He ran his tongue along her vein, and that's when she jerked away from him. She stood up while glaring down at him.

"Thanks for saving me, but I've got to go now." She said. "I don't even have time to ask why you're here."

She turned to return to her motorcycle, but Eric beat her to it, which meant he was preventing her from leaving it.

"Bill sensed what kind of state you were in, and since he could not come I volunteered." Eric said as he leaned against her motorcycle. "And you're welcome."

She glowered at Eric causing him to smirk in amusement. He always did enjoy her defiant attitude. It amused him greatly.

"Now, I remember saying I wished to speak with you." Eric said. "We have much to discuss."

"Can we do it tomorrow night?" Corissa asked. "I promise to come over to your bar. Just tonight I want to go home and clean up."

Eric stared at hera long moment then stepped forward, which caused her to be on her guard. He cupped her face in his large hands, and he stared into her eyes.

"Very well." He said. "I will expect you at Fangtasia tomorrow night. Rest well tonight, _Rissa_."

He brushed his lips against her forehead, and the left before she could react.

"Dammit, Eric, quit being weird!" He heard her yell, which caused him to laugh.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I sighed getting out of the shower just as Sookie was coming up the stairs. I blinked at her, and she did the same.

"Leave any hot water?" She asked awkwardly

I nodded silently before walking pass her to walked down the stairs. I needed a drink of water and some pain reliever then I'd go get some sleep. When I made it downstairs, I noticed Sam in the living room.

"I'm not even going to ask why you're here." I said shaking my head as I went into the kitchen.

Sam followed me in there as I grabbed a glass from the cupboard. I then turned on the sink to feel it with water.

"You okay?" Sam asked. "You seem on edge."

Well, that happens to me after I've been attacked. I hardly doubt I'll be getting much sleep tonight.

"I'm fine." I lied. "Oh, Sam, I need to switch shifts tomorrow. Take the morning and lunch shifts, but I can't work the dinner shift. Something came up."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"It's hard to explain." I said. "Can I just switch shifts?"

Sam sighed though he nodded his head. I thanked him while heading up the stairs with my glass of water. I went into my room, and opened my nightstand drawer to grab some pain reliever for my headache. After taking the two pills, I climbed into bed. I laid there hoping to actually get a little bit of sleep tonight as I closed my eyes.


	9. Photographed Memories

Queenie: Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter than my others. It's more like a filler chapter before the finale for season 1, which I had started last night, but before I could save my computer decided to be an ass. And have 'system error', so it was all deleted. But I will try to have the chapter up tomorrow or Friday. I've been kind of busy with my college finals anyway, so so it's been a few days since my last update. Hope you like this chapter even though it has near the end.

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling groggy, but besides that I was alright. I let out a small yawn while turning towards the clock. I frowned seeing I slept in later than usual. I don't think I'll have time for my morning run. I shook my head as I left the room to make myself a bit of breakfast. I walked into the kitchen seeing Sookie and Sam sharing a plate of breakfast. I frowned at the oddness, but said nothing about it.

"Oh, morning, Rissy." Sookie said. "I left you some breakfast in the stove.

"Thanks." I said as I rubbed my eye.

I opened the stove, and when I pulled out the plate, I was surprised with how much was on it. Eggs...bacon...sausage...toast. I looked to Sookie curiously, but she just smiled.

"It's your birthday breakfast." She said as she stood. "Happy Birthday, sweetie."

She kissed my cheek as I blinked in confusion. Birthday? I glanced over at the calender hanging on the fridge to see it really was my birthday.

"Thanks." I said to Sookie as I sat down.

"Happy Birthday, Riss." Sam said smiling at me. "Twenty-one...you can drink legally now."

I snorted in amusement as Sookie lightly swatted Sam on the shoulder. I thanked Sam for the birthday wish as I tucked myself in my meal.

"Sam and I are going to be out today." Sookie said. "We don't know when we'll be back, but you'll be okay on your own, right?"

I looked between the two wondering what they were going to be doing, but then I decided I didn't want to know.

"Sookie, I'm not a kid." I reminded her. "I'll be fine. Just go do whatever the heck it is you need to do. I'll be here when you get back."

If I can make sure the talk with Eric doesn't go on too long, which I'm pretty certain I won't be able to do. Sam finished off breakfast saying he'd go back to his place to shower and get changed, and then he'd be back. Sookie nodded her head smiling, which caused my brow to quirk. Sam left after kissing Sookie and I on top the head, and the second he was gone, Sookie turned towards me.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch last night, and you were right. I was being hypocritical."

"Well, as long as you've realized your mistake." I said shrugging.

Sookie blinked at me as I popped some more eggs into my mouth. I do love my scrambled eggs. They are the best.

"That's it? You've really forgiven me just like that?" Sookie asked.

"Sure, why not?" I asked shrugging. "But if you're ever stupid again, I'll be sure to correct you."

Sookie smiled lightly nodded her head, but then a new thought came to mind.

"But, Sookie, I think it's time I moved out." I said causing her to stiffen.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just think it's time I moved into the house my mom left behind to me." I said. "I don't want it just sitting there untouched, but I can't bring myself to just sell it to someone."

Sookie looked at me sadly, but she did nod her head in understanding, which I was grateful for.

"I won't be that far away." I promised her. "And I'll wait until this murder case is solved, so you don't have to be alone."

She smiled at me gratefully, and she stood up to give me a big hug. I returned the gesture then pushed her away gently.

"Don't you need to be getting ready?" I asked.

"Oh, right." Sookie said. "...Happy birthday, Rissy."

She kissed my cheek then dashed out of the kitchen to go up the stairs. I snorted shaking my head as I continued eating my breakfast. I sighed looking to the table to see that Sookie set the mail out on it. I saw one large envelope on the table with my name on it, and I chuckled recognizing the messy handwriting that belonged to Will. I picked up the envelope, and I opened it up to pull out a large birthday card. I opened it up with a picture falling out of it. I lifted up the picture, and I smiled when seeing it was an updated picture of the Apollo Cabin.

Will was in the middle of our large group of siblings with Austin and Kayla on his right and left. I saw a few new faces I didn't know, and their names were penned over their heads. We had almost fifteen in our cabin left when I left, but in this picture there had to be almost twenty. I stared at the picture knowing I needed to go back to the Camp...meet all my new brothers and sisters. I looked at the card seeing all the kids from Apollo had signed it, and some put little messages. Kayla expressed she missed me in her message, and she hoped I came home soon.

"I miss you guys too." I said brushing my fingers against the signatures.

I set the card down to see a pale blue envelope mixed into the mail. I grabbed it, and opened it up to pull out another birthday card. This one was from Annabeth, Percy, and Grover, which made my smile widen. I opened the envelope to see their birthday wishes, and two pictures were inside this one. On Annabeth's message she explained she found these when cleaning out some of her things. I looked at the first one seeing it was a picture of Annabeth, Grover,...Luke, and I.

We were down by the lake, and Grover was chowing down on an apple. Annabeth and I were sitting next to each other, and I was reading a book, which was resting in her lap, to her. The girl was smart enough to read on her own of course, but it was just a habit I had picked up after reading to her when we had been outside the protection of the camp...and Thalia was still with us. Luke was on my other side, and he had his head in my lap. I can't remember who took the picture, but it was a nice picture.

I looked to the next picture, and my breath caught in my throat. It was a picture of Luke and I a little after we had gotten together. He had me held tightly with my back to his chest, and he was kissing my cheek lovingly as I was giggling like a little school girl. I bit my lip trying to ignore the tears that were coming to my eyes. I shook my head as I wiped at my eyes. It was very nice of Annabeth to send these to me, and it was nice of everyone else to send me something for my birthday. I need to message them later to thank them. After wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked up at the clock.

"Well, time to start getting ready for work." I said.

* * *

"Hey, guys." I greeted as I walked into Merlotte's for the lunch hour.

I spotted Lafayette at the bar painting his toes, and he turned to smile at me.

"Hey there, Birthday girl." He said winking at me.

I smiled at him in return then kissed his cheek. I went around the bar to greet Terry, and he smiled at me with a nod of his head.

"I didn't know you were working the early shift, Rissy." Lafayette said.

"I wasn't, but something came up, so I can't work tonight." I explained. "Personally, I don't see why Sam opened today if he isn't going to be here. Sookie won't be either, and Arlene isn't scheduled for work tonight. So, if it gets busy tonight Amy is going to be screwed."

Lafayette shook his head saying something about lazy waitresses.

"If anyone shouldn't be here, it's you." Lafayette said. "You should be out celebrating. You only turn twenty-one once, Sweetness."

Yeah, well half blood birthdays are usually never spent celebrating. For some reason something bad always seems to happen on our birthdays...especially the sixteenth birthdays, and every birthday after becomes even more dangerous, which is probably why those hounds came after me last night.

"Well, I might later tonight." I said with a shrug. "If I have the time."

And if I'm not fighting to stay alive. Lafayette said if I decide to party, he'd be there, which made me laugh. I then went to put my things away before the place started getting customers. I walked back into the front after putting away my things, and I jumped when Lafayette, Terry, Arlene, who hadn't been here two seconds ago, and Amy, who looked less herself today, cheered 'surprise!'. I blinked a few times seeing Lafayette holding a cake, Terry had some balloons, and Arlene and Amy held presents.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie." Arlene said stepping forward to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks." I said smiling lightly. "You guys didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did, girlfriend." Lafayette said. "I was not about to let my girl go without at least a small celebration for her birthday."

Which is why he asked me if I had any plans. Eh, he'd probably still have done this even if I said yes.

"Aw, I love you guys." I said causing them to laugh.

* * *

I walked into the house after my shifts to see that Sam and Sookie were still gone. I shrugged my shoulders while kicking off my shoes in the mud room. I went into the kitchen to set down the leftover cake and the gifts given to me onto the table. I set my bag in one of the chairs, and I took a moment to just chill. I was still waiting for something bad to happen, but so far so good. I let out a breath wondering what I can do before having to meet with Eric.

I bit my name thoughtfully then happened to look up at the fridge. Gran always kept photos of the family on the fridge, and as I was looking at it, a photo of my mother and I when I was six or seven. We were in front of our house, and Mirabel had her arms around me. She was kissing my cheek, and I was laughing as I fought to get away. I smiled at the picture, but seeing the house in the background gave me an idea.

"Time to head home." I said.

* * *

I let out a breath as I paused in my cleaning. When I arrived to my mother's home, I walked in to see it was covered in dust and other grim. It had taken be a good half hour before I could bring myself to start actually cleaning. I had explored a bit, and came across photos that were taken after I left. It was if as if Mom had been trying to document what I was missing. After that, I had finally got to cleaning. I had found some supplies, which weren't that old, which led me to believe Gran or Sookie might have come over not that long ago to clean. I glanced at the watch on my wrist to see I should probably be getting ready leave. I didn't need Eric to come looking for me.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm here again." I said staring at Fangtasia. "This sucks."

I had changed out of what I was wearing earlier since it wasn't 'bar appropriate', which I honestly didn't care that much about. What I was wearing now wasn't really for partying, but it was my usual wear. I had on a tank top, black archer gloves, skinny jeans, and my black combat boots. But I felt naked without my leather jacket, which I had to burn since no about of cleaning could get the blood out. I shook my head as I walked towards the door, which was being maned by Pam.

"Sunflower." Pam greeted. "Eric said you would be coming by tonight. A little later than he expected I think because he's in a bit of a mood."

"Boo-hoo for him." I replied.

Pam chuckled then let me by without checking my ID, but she did grab my wrist.

"Happy Birthday, Sunflower." She said with a wink. "Have a drink on me. Oh, and Eric is in his office."

I opened my mouth about to ask her how she knew it was my birthday, but I remember she saw my ID, which had my birthday on it.

"Thanks, Pam." I said. "It warms my heart that you remembered my birthday."

Pam smirked as she let go of my wrist. I walked into the bar while doing my usual sweep. I sighed sticking my hands into my pockets as I walked towards Eric's office. A few guys tried to hit on me, but I just ignored them. I made it to Eric's office, and I knocked on his door.

"Come in, Corissa." He called from the other side.

I opened the door, and was immediately greeted by Eric who was sitting behind his desk. His eyes roamed over me a moment, and I quirked a brow at him as I sat down in front of his desk.

"You wanted to talk." I said. "And I'm guess it's about what I am."

"It is." Eric said as he sat a bit straighter. "But I know what you are, Half blood. I need to know what you can do."

I rolled my eyes at him as I leaned back in the chair, and propped my feet up on the corner of his desk.

"Do you even know what being a half blood means?" I asked.

"You are the daughter of a god of Olympus and a mortal." Eric said. "Your father is Apollo, which explains the gifts I've seen you already show."

I frowned knowing the was speaking of the times that I knew things before they happened and my inhuman reflexes.

"Not all of us are the same." I began. "Only the children of Apollo may get the power of foresight, but even then it's rare. Most only get images or maybe feelings. I had an older brother...Halcyon...who saw much more, but we don't speak of him much."

Because of how he was punished, and all my siblings and I saw that as a clear warning to watch we say about the future.

"I can heal people singing hymn in Ancient Greek...Ah, I can control light, which is extremely rare among my siblings. Actually, I think I'm the only one of my siblings who can do it...I'm naturally gifted in sports, the arts, music...I can curse people to speak in rhymes." I said ticking off my fingers for each thing. "Oh, and of course I'm a great archer. But most of those are just the gifts of children of Apollo. I can also speak and write in Greek."

Because English is a lame language...okay, I'm just saying that because I'm dyslexic, but that's besides the point. Eric stared at me a moment as if he was taking in all what I said.

"You truly are interesting." He said at last as his lips twitched up. "And your ability to see the future must come in handy."

I frowned at him while practically seeing the gears in his head start to turn.

"No." I said. "Eric, I will not be your personal fortuneteller. I'm not the Oracle."

Halcyon learned that the hard way, and I don't want the same fate as him. I was already walking on thin ice when I acted on what I saw, and when I let it slip I knew my grandmother was going to die, I'm surprised Apollo hadn't come to curse me right then.

"If you agree to make a deal with me, I will release Sookie from the deal she struck." Eric said.

Even if I wanted to say yes, I would not, and Eric would just have to be disappointed.

"No." I said glaring. "As I said, I'm not the Oracle. Halcyon was punished for sharing one of his visions, and I refuse to end up like him. I'd rather die then end up like him, which means I'd rather die then give out fortunes."

Eric frowned narrowing his eyes at me, but I was not budging from my decision.

"That is a pity." Eric said finally as he sat back. "However, I do believe you owe me for saving your life."

I frowned because that was true, and I don't even want to know what he wants from me.

"What do you want? My eternal servitude?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hmm, well, if you're offering." Eric said smirking.

I flipped him off as a reply, and Eric's smirk widened. He really did enjoy messing with me, didn't he?

"All I ask is that if I need your services that you will come with no questions asked." Eric said.

I sighed though I suppose he could ask me to do something much worse. Of course, I have no idea what kind of 'services' he might ask of me.

"Fine." I said. "We have a deal."

Eric smirked seeming pleased. He stood from his chair, and walked around his desk to hold his hand out to me.

"Shall I buy you a drink?" He asked me.

I glanced at this hand then up into his eyes as I wondered if I should take him up on his offer. I was actually about to reach out to take his hand when his door opened to reveal Pam.

"Pam, I told you I did not want to be disturbed." Eric said not even looking up at Pam as he continued to look down at me.

"Sorry, but Bill Compton is here to see you, and he refuses to leave until he does." Pam said. "He brought the new vamp with him."

I frowned in confusion as Eric's jaw tensed. Eric grasped my hand to pull me out of the seat, and I was even more confused when he stepped in front of me.

"Let him in then." Eric said frowning.

"Where is she?" I heard Bill's familiar voice asked. "I know Corissa is here, Eric."

"Who's Corissa?" A young female's voice asked.

I peeked around Eric to see Bill, who was all in once piece, standing in the doorway with a young redheaded girl.

"Bill." I said smiling.

Billed utterly relieved as a small smile pulled across his face. He stepped forward as I walked around Eric. He pulled me into a tight hug, and I could practically feel Eric glaring from behind me.

"You're alright." Bill said letting me. "I was very worried when I felt you were dying."

"Well, Eric came in and saved the day." I said glancing back at said blonde. "He's just cool like that, right?"

Eric grinned at me as he crossed his arms over his chest. I shook my head at him then turned to the redhead behind Bill. She was watching me closely with her eyes mostly focused on my neck.

"Bill, who's that?" I asked pointing towards her.

"Uh, this is Jessica...my progeny." Bill said. "I had to create her to make up for taking Longshadow's life."

I made a 'hmm' sound as I nodded my head. Sookie was not going to be happy about this at all.

"She smells amazing." Jessica said. "Can I eat her?"

"No." Bill, Eric, and shockingly Pam said in unison.

Jessica pouted crossing her arms over her chest as I lightly chuckled with a small grin on my face.

"You three sure know how to make a girl feel loved." I said shaking my head. "And sorry, Red, but the world would be a much more depressing place if you took me out of it."

Bill shook his head at me as Jessica giggled with a smile pulling onto her face.

"I like you." Jessica said.

"Then we have something in common because I like me too." I said grinning.

Not completely true because I really have a love-hate relationship with myself.

"Is humble not in your vocabulary?" Bill asked looking slightly amused.

"It's my fatal flaw." I said shrugging. "I used to be much worse, but then all death an mutilation happened, which really just put a damper on everything."

Being full of oneself was usually the fatal flaw of all of Apollo's kids. We weren't good at being humble, and we were always overconfident. That changed when the war showed us we weren't as amazing as we thought we were.

"But that's all beside the point." I said. "Well, it seems you're busy, Eric, so I'll just get going."

Eric frowned obviously not pleased, but he did nod his head. Even if he told me I couldn't leave, I would have anyway.

"Have a nice night." I said to the four vampires. "Don't kill anyone, Red. And maybe later we can get to know each other."

Jessica nodded her head with the smile still on her face. She seemed like a nice kid even if she did want to eat me.

"Before you go, Corissa." Eric said getting me to pause at the door. "There is something I wish to give you."

"Should I be worried?" I asked glancing to Pam.

Pam just smirked, which told me 'yes' I should be worried. I looked back to Eric, who was grinning, as he went behind his desk. He opened one of the drawers pulling out...a brightly wrapped box.

"Are you being serious?" I asked when he walked over to hold it out to me.

"I am." Eric said.

I frowned in confusion as I took the box away from him. I ripped off the paper to reveal a white box. I opened it up, and my eyes widened. I pulled out a black leather jacket that almost looked like the exact copy of my old jacket except not worn like mine.

"By your expression, I take it you like it." Eric said looking smug. "It was sort of my fault that your old one was ruined. This is me making up for that."

"I actually feel a little touched." I admitted. "I would hug you if I didn't think you'd grope me."

Eric chuckled as he nodded to Pam who took the box and ripped wrapping paper from me. I slipped on the jacket, and it felt a tad stiff, which only meant I had to break it in.

"All is right in the world again." I said smiling as I looked to Eric. "...Aw, screw it."

I walked up to Eric to give him a hug around his torso. He stiffened a moment, but his arms slowly went around me.

"Thank-you." I said as I let go of him.

"You're welcome." Eric said. "You look complete again with your jacket."

"I felt naked without it." I confessed.

"I wouldn't mind to see you naked." Eric said grinning.

"You just ruined the moment." I said bluntly.

* * *

"Sookie, Sam, I'm home." I said as I walked through the door after getting back from Shreveport later than I thought.

I had stayed a bit longer when Jessica begged me not to go since I was the only 'cool' person she met since she's been turned, which was only hours ago. I stayed, helped her get cleaned up, and then I had a few drinks with Pam. I hadn't even noticed Bill left until Eric with Jessica in tow came up to the bar to join Pam and I. I'll even admit I had a good time hanging out with the three of them, and Eric even got a laugh out of me that wasn't sarcastic. I paused in the doorway with my eyes wide to see the house was partially destroyed.

"What the fuck?" I asked looking to Sam and Sookie.

I was confused when Bill wasn't here because I was sure he'd run here to be with Sookie.

"Rissy, where have you been?" Sookie asked frowning.

"You don't get to ask me questions until this is all explained." I said gesturing to the mess.

Sookie explained about Bill and Sam fighting, and when she told me what caused the fight, my mouth dropped open.

"You...were making out with Sam?!" I demanded.

Sookie and Sam both winced at the tone in my voice, and they should be scared because I'm pissed.

"What the Hades is wrong with you?" I asked Sookie. "No wonder why Bill was upset! It had only been two days since you saw the man and said you loved him, and you're kissing Sam! What does love even mean to you, Sookie?! And considering what Bill did to return to you...it just makes me sick that you could do something like this to him!"

Sookie looked like she might start crying, but I wasn't taking back what I just said. She treated love as if it was meaningless. She can't just say it to one man, and then turn around to another.

"When you love someone, you don't pull this kind of shit even if they've upset you." I said shaking my head. "It was just yesterday that you were pissed at Sam. Are you really that fickle?"

Sam looked like he was going to but in, but I gave him a look that said he better stay the fuck out of this argument.

"I'm not betting up with this tonight." I said. "I'm going to my mom's place, and I'm spending the night there. I'll be back in the morning to grab my things for work."

I left out the door, and ignored Sookie when she called out to me. I didn't want to deal with anymore drama tonight. I actually had some fun tonight, but that went out the window.

"Please, gods, no more drama for a day at least." I prayed.


	10. Confronting A Murderer

"Fuck you, gods, fuck you." I grumbled under my breath as I went into the police station.

I had gotten up this morning to head over to Sookie's place to grab my work clothes. She told me she got a call that Jason was in prison for the murders of all those women including our Gran. She had come earlier to see him, but I elected to come in later.

"Morning, Andy." I said as I passed him.

"Morn-Wait, a second." He said standing. "Where are you going?"

"To see Jason." I said smiling. "And you won't be getting in my way, right?"

Andy frowned at me looking like he was about to try and stop me, and I quirked my brow daring him to do something.

"Let her by, Andy." Bud said walking out of his office. "She's his family."

Andy frowned even more, but he did sit back down at his desk. I nodded my thanks to Bud as I let myself into the holding cell area. Kevin, who's some measly corrections officer, tried to hold me off, but one glare got him to back off.

"Hey, Jas." I said walking up to his cell.

Jason, who had been sitting on the top bunk, jumped down to meet me by the bars.

"Rissy, I'm so so sorry." Jason said as he clutched the bars.

"You should be." I said. "Being stupid enough to go and confess to something you didn't do."

Jason sighed shaking his head, so I'm guessing he already had to conversation with Sookie.

"Rissy, I might not remember doing it, but I know I did." Jason said. "I feel it inside...something dark in me...something sick."

I frowned at him because I knew there was nothing inside him that was dark and sick. I've met sick and dark people, and he wasn't one of them.

"Listen, Jason." I said. "I can't really explain, but I've met a lot of sick murderous people. You don't come close to that category. Just try to remain strong until Sookie and I get you out."

Jason looked down at the ground, and I reached out to put my hand around his as he clutched the bar.

"You're family, and I don't give up on my family." I said. "I have to go to work, but I'll be back to see you if I can."

"Alright." He said as he leaned his forehead against the bars. "But, Rissy, I don't think you'll be getting me out."

I frowned though I didn't push it. I got up on my tip toes to kiss the top of Jason's head, and he managed a small smile for me. I left him alone to his thoughts while mentally swearing that once I catch this murderer he was going to pay for everything he's done.

* * *

"I know I'm late." I said to Sam as I quickly passed him. "I went to see Jason."

Sam pulled me to the side before I could start waiting my tables, and I frowned up at him in confusion.

"Are you sure you're okay to be here?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said nodding. "Nothing to worrying about. I just need to keep busy."

Sam nodded his head while letting go of me, so I could get to work. I was about to start waiting tables, but once again, I was pulled to the side.

"I need to speak with you." Sookie said. "I know we're not on the best terms right now, but please, let's put that aside for now for Jason."

I blinked at her though I did nod my head, which caused her to relax. She pulled me out of the view of everyone, and I leaned against the wall wondering what she wanted to speak about.

"When Sam and I went to Bunkie, we found some clues." Sookie said.

She explained about Cindy Marshall and her brother Drew. Cindy was killed like Maudette, Dawn, and Amy, and that her brother Drew had skipped town before her body was even found. Well, if that wasn't suspicious, I don't know what is.

"And I have a feeling we've met him." Sookie said. "He's probably come here plenty of times, and we've probably spoken to him and served him. Then watched him walk away."

I frowned not liking that thought, but she was probably right. The son of a bitch could be in this restaurant as we speak.

"Just stay alert." I said to her. "And don't go anywhere alone. Nowhere."

Sookie nodded her head obediently, and I pat her shoulder. I told her we should get back to work, so we went our separate ways. I bumped into Terry when I was working, and for a moment he just stared down at me. He then reached down to place a hand on my shoulder.

"I know Jason didn't do it, Rissa." Terry said. "I've known many killers, and Jason ain't one."

"Thanks, Terry." I said sincerely. "It means a lot to me that you'd say that."

Terry nodded stiffly before walking off to do his own thing in the kitchen with Lafayette.

I was heading towards Andy and Bud's table to ask if they needed any refills, but I paused when hearing what Andy was boasting about.

"Treating it like he didn't remember he did it...like he had amnesia or something." Andy said. "But he knows. I ain't buying it."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I clenched my jaw. If kept running his mouth, I'm going to start kicking ass.

"He's just sitting there, looking like a dog that lost his bone." Andy said.

Those who were listening to Andy let out a laugh at that, but Bud just looked uncomfortable as he looked down at the table.

"And then he says: 'I did it. I killed those women. You were right all along.'." Andy said.

"He didn't exactly say that." Bud corrected frowning.

Bud deserved some free beer for that, and I'd be sure to thank him later for speaking up.

"Should of seen the look in his eye." Andy said staring at Bud. "Ice-cold, like he was talking about roadkill."

Bud excused himself away from the table, and he paused when seeing at me standing there. He pat my shoulder in silent apology, and I nodded my head to him.

"Well, thank God you got him, Detective Bellefleur." Rosie said. "Can I buy you a beer, show my appreciation?"

"That's alright, Rosie, I was just doing my job." Andy said humbly.

I then walked over to the table, and everyone froze as they looked up at me. I glared down at Andy, and I felt a bit of satisfaction when seeing him shift uncomfortably.

"You need anything else, _Andy_?" I asked with a cold and controlled voice.

"No...Rissy." Andy said. "We're fine here."

"Good to hear." I said then placed my hand on the table to lean forward. "But you keep running your mouth, and we might have some problems. And no, this isn't a threat. It's a fucking promise."

Andy gulped while other people gave me the stink eye, but when I looked up at them, they all turned away. I walked away to continue serving the customers, but none of them wanted anything to do with me. Finally, Sam just came up to me to steer me away from everyone.

"Maybe you should go home, Rissy." Sam said.

"Why?" I asked. "Because everyone is afraid of me?"

Sam sighed then pulled me into a hug, but I just stood there stiffly. I still wasn't okay with being grabbed since my instincts told me to throw off arms wrapped around me. I've gotten much better, but when I'm like this...it's best to stay away.

"Everything will okay, Riss." Sam said stroking my head. "I promise. And if you don't want to go home, you can help in the kitchen, okay?"

"Sam, I appreciate the offer, but Arlene isn't here." I said. "And Amy is dead. Then Tara isn't here, so you need to man the bar, right?"

Sam sighed, but he had to know I'm right. He had hired a few waiters, but only one of them was here today.

"But, I guess, they aren't talking to me." I said. "Where's Sookie anyway?"

"She went to take a drive to clear her head." Sam said.

I grimaced because I had told her not go anywhere alone. Could she really not listen to a word I say?

"Today sucks." I said bluntly.

Sam laughed dryly while agreeing with me. He told me to go into the kitchen, and I frowned though I did listen to him. I walked into the kitchen, and walked right over to Lafayette.

"Oh, Baby, you look awful." He said.

I just help open my arms to him, and he immediately pulled me into his arms. I appreciated Sam's hug, but I'm closer to Lafayette, so it was easier for me to calm down as he comforted me.

"Don't worry, Sweetness, this will all work out." He said.

"I think I'd feel a lot better if I could just punch Andy Bellefleur in the face." I admitted.

Lafayette laughed as he and I let go of each other. He kissed the top of my head telling me to keep my chin up.

"I'll try, Chocolate goodness." I said.

* * *

It wasn't much time later before Sam came rushing into the kitchen to grab my arm.

"We need to go." Sam said. "Rene is the killer. He took Sookie home."

My eyes widened in complete shock, and I ripped my arm away from Sam. I booked it out of the restaurant to get onto my bike. I revved the engine while not waiting on Sam as I took off down the road. I wasn't about to let Sookie die. Once I get to Rene, he's going to to get it. I didn't stop or even worry about traffic laws on my way home. I got home to run inside. I looked around for Sookie or Rene before spotting blood on the floor.

"Sookie!" I called out running out onto the porch when Sam pulled up.

"Where is she?" He asked getting out of his jeep.

"I don't know." I said. "But the blood leads away from the house."

Sam took a deep whiff of the air before he started running towards the cemetery as he stripped. I ran after him while praying to the gods that I didn't lose anymore family. I saw Sam shift into the dog from the bar, and he ran not far ahead of me. I heard Sookie crying out not far ahead, so I pumped my legs even faster. Sam picked up his pace as well, and when I caught up, I saw Sam attacking Rene. Rene picked up some stone piece laying on one of the graves to hit Sam away from him, and I knew I had to hurry. Rene started kicking Sam as he shifted back.

"Hey, Rene!" I called to distract him.

He turned just as I jumped forward. I tackled him to the ground, and the two of us went rolling across it. Once we stopped, I hopped up off the ground before he could try to grab me. I kicked him in the face snapping his head back. His nose gushed blood, and he cried in pain. I glanced around quickly for a weapon since none of mine could hurt a human. I spotted a shovel not far to my right, which meant I could use that.

"Don't even think about it, Bitch!" Rene said without an accent.

He grabbed my ankle to jerk me down, and my cheek crunched against a headstone. It dazed me a moment, which gave Rene the chance to climb on top of me. He started choking me, but I wasn't about to give in. I remained calm while quickly jerking one of my arms free. I punched him in the face to get him off of me. He went rolling onto the ground, which allowed me to get up.

I grabbed the shovel just as he stood up from the ground. I slammed the shovel across his face, and he crumbled to the ground. I didn't hesitate to bring down the pointed end of the shovel on his neck. I let go of the shovel while sitting down on the ground to catch my breath. I stared at Rene's lifeless eyes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head seeing Sookie there. I then noticed smoke off to the side, which made me frown.

"Bill." I said in realization. "Oh my gods, Bill!"

I got up from the ground to rush over to Bill with Sookie and Sam behind me. Sookie and I knelt down beside Bill, and Sookie carefully rolled him over. Sookie started crying as Bill opened his eyes weakly.

"I'm...so sorry." Bill said.

"We need to get him out of the light." Sam said when Sookie and I just continued staring at Bill in shock.

I shook my head knowing he was right, so I quickly went to help Sam. I held up my hand as I stood in front of Bill while Sam started to bury him. I concentrated hard at bending the light around us, so it didn't hurt Bill. Controlling light was much harder than all my other gifts, but I could do this for Bill. He's family, and I do everything I can for family.

* * *

I sat in the kitchen away from the others as everyone gathered around Sookie. We had went to the doctors earlier, and luckily I got out of it all with just a slightly fractured cheekbone and a bruised neck. I turned my head when I heard sniffling in the doorway. I saw Arlene standing there with a bouquet of flowers. I stood up from the table, and walked over to the redhead to pull her into my arms. She held me back tightly as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Arlene." I said rubbing her back. "I don't. And I'm so sorry about Rene."

Arlene just cried more as she continued to hold onto me. I let her cry as much as she wanted into my shoulder.

"I just can't believe I never knew." Arlene said as she let go of me. "How could I not know?"

"People can be very good at hiding their true selves." I said honestly. "Rene had all of us fooled, and I had truly wanted you to be happy with him."

Arlene sniffled some more then held out the flowers to me. I took them from her while thanking her.

"They're very beautiful." I said sincerely. "Would you like to sit down?"

Arlene said she was going to sit with Sookie, and I told her, I'd join them in a minute or so. I went to put the flowers into a vase when I felt a chill go down my spine. I looked up as I set the vase of flowers down. I walked out the side door, and there in the yard was...

"Eric." I greeted.

Eric looked up at me as I stood on the porch with my arms crossed over my chest. He flashed in front of me silently, and I just stood there as he reached out. He touched my cheek lightly where it was broken as he stared into my eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing much." I said. "The man who's been killing women around here went after Sookie. I tackled him to the ground, and we had a scuffle, which resulted in this. I killed him though."

Eric stared at me a bit longer, and I eventually looked away while moving back, so his hand no longer cupped my cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Checking on me?"

"Perhaps." He said smirking. "I can sense your inner turmoil."

I frowned remembering we had a 'connect', and Eric's smirk widened when seeing my displeased look. I sat down on the porch steps with Eric sitting down beside me.

"I've never killed a person before." I said. "I didn't even kill fellow half bloods in the war if they were on the Titan's side. I couldn't bring myself to...I made my first kill before I was even a teenager, but I always told myself they were monsters. They had no souls."

Eric was silent for a moment as he looked out into the yard with me. I sighed not evening knowing why I told Eric that.

"You did it to protect Sookie." Eric said. "And to defend yourself. You had every right to do that. I've killed many with no true reason at all."

I snorted lightly while knowing that had to be completely true. He's like a thousand, right? That's many years to kill.

"When I did it, I felt...satisfied he was dead." I said. "He killed Gran...killed two women I thought of as friends...got Jason arrested...Oh, and he killed our cat Tina."

Eric chuckled when I mentioned Tina, and I frowned over at him. I didn't think it was funny. Tina was a nice cat.

"Sorry." He said though he was still grinning.

He then reached out to put a piece of hair behind my ear. I bit my lip wondering why he was being nice. It was kind of freaking me out.

"A bit of blood will heal that right up." Eric said.

"I think I can handle a broken cheekbone for a few weeks." I said. "I've had much worse, and survived without vampire blood."

Like the time I fought with the Manticore...those few times with the hellhounds who I still think like the taste of me...then there was the time with a Cyclops...then the dragon. Oh, and Clarisse got really rough one time during capture the flag.

"Thanks though...I guess." I said.

Eric nodded his head as I let out a small sigh. I felt so tired after today's events, and I really just wanted to take a long hot relaxing bath. I found myself leaning against Eric's side, and since he didn't' say anything, I didn't move.

"I could just go to sleep right now." I said. "...but I don't trust you enough to not take advantaged of my helplessness."

Eric chuckled as my eyes started to flutter close. They snapped back open, however, when a voice was cleared. I turned my head seeing Sam in the doorway. He was eyeing Eric distrustfully, and I bit my lip knowing I better head in before Sam gets anymore antsy. I nodded to Sam, and he returned the gesture as he went back into the house.

"I should probably go back inside to Sookie." I said as I stood up off the porch. "...thanks for coming to check on me..if that's what you're doing here."

Eric's lips twitched up as he stood up in front of me, and he towered over me as usual. He then brushed the back of his fingers against my hurt cheek.

"I'll be back tomorrow night." He said

"Why?" I asked.

"I find you very interesting." Eric said.

I snorted shaking my head, but he caught my chin, so to look me dead in the eye.

"You _are_ interesting." Eric said. "Very much so."

"Where I've been the last nine year I'm pretty average." I said. "Nothing interesting...nothing special. So why are you so interested?"

"I'm not sure." Eric confessed. "Goodnight, Corissa."

I felt his lips on my hurt cheek, and then he was gone leaving me on the porch. I stood there a moment in confusion as I lightly touched my cheek.

"Why does he have to be so weird?" I asked frowning.

I sighed walking back into the house to check on Sookie and Arlene. I found them in the living room as Arlene comforted a distraught Sookie.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down beside Arlene on the coffee table.

"She doesn't think Bill will be alright." Arlene said.

"Oh, Sookie." I said moving to the floor so I could hug her. "Bill will be fine. That's a promise."

Sookie sniffled asking me if I really meant that, and I nodded my head smiling. She wiped at her eyes looking at bit better.

"Arlene, would you like something to drink?" I asked.

She declined saying she'd just like to sit her with Sookie a bit longer. I nodded my head while going to see if Lafayette, Sam, or Tara needed anything. I went out onto the front porch, and the three I was looking for were right there.

"Hey, guys, do any of you need anything?" I asked.

"Baby, we need to be asking you that." Lafayette said.

He walked over to me to hug me, and I hugged him back tightly. Lafayette was just someone I could relax around, and I'm grateful he's my friend. Lafayette stroked the top of my head before Tara pulled me into her arms.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Tara said sounding as if she's holding back tears. "If I had lost you or Sookie...I don't know what I would have done."

"Shh, it's alright." I said stroking her back. "We're not leaving you anytime soon. You'll have to put up with us for a long time."

Tara and Lafayette chuckled as Tara stepped back to let Sam hug me next.

"Are you sure you should be up?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine." I said pulling back. "I'm much tougher than you think. I can handle a fractured bone and a bruised neck."

Sam nodded his head as Lafayette brushed some of my hair back out of my face.

"Well, darling, I have to get back to the bar." Lafayette said. "Make sure Terry isn't PTSD-ing all over my clam chowder."

He kissed the top of my head before leaving Tara, Sam, and I on the porch.

"You should probably get some sleep, Rissy." Tara said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Resting at least."

"I won't be able to sleep tonight." I said honestly. "My nerves...they just won't calm down."

It was a defect of being a half blood. After having a adrenaline rush like I did, my nerves won't rest for a while. My ADHD...or battle instincts...whatever you want to call them can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but it wasn't like I've gone days without sleep before.

"You need to sleep after something like that." Sam said.

"Sam, I have ADHD." I said. "It's not going to happen."

"What if you take your medication?" Tara asked.

"I haven't taken that since I was a kid." I admitted.

Tara sighed then told me if I needed anything to ask her, and I nodded saying I would. She gave me a final hug as a car pulled up. I frowned in confusion along with Sam as he stood beside me.

"Take care of them, Sam." Tara said.

"Wait, Tara." Sam said.

He came up short, however, when a woman got out of the red car that pulled up. The woman gave off an old vibe, but not like the vampires. There was also something familiar about her presence. Her eyes looked over to meet mine, and a smirk pulled across her face as if she knew something I didn't.

"Maryann, these are my friends Sam and Corissa." Tara said. "Sam, Rissy, this is Maryann."

"Sam, Corissa, it's so nice to meet you both." Maryann said then turned to Tara. "You ready to go?"

Tara nodded while heading towards Maryann's car. She glanced over at me, and I pointedly brushed against my bracelet letting it glow slightly without it snapping open. She smirked tauntingly, which only made me more suspicious of her.

"Rissy, maybe you should go inside to check on Sookie." Sam suggested.

I nodded my head silently, but I did give the woman a warning glare. I didn't know _what_ she was...but if she tried anything to harm those I care about, I'd kill her.

* * *

I was up in my room drawing in my sketchbook to keep my mind off everything. I knew Sookie was alright downstairs with Arlene, so I didn't see the point in hovering around her. As my sketch started coming together, I noticed I happened to be sketching a certain blonde Viking vampire. Out of all the things to draw I started drawing him? I shook my head guessing Eric's just fresh on my mind.

He was so confusing...he was cold and non-caring like most vampires I've met...but he's also been nice to me. However, that could be just because he wants my gifts. But something tells me it's just not that. However that could just be wishful thinking. I groaned wondering why I'm even thinking about this. I was about to just continue my sketching when I heard footfalls rushing up the steps. My door opened to reveal Jason, and a large smile appeared on my face.

"Jason!" I said going to standing.

He rushed over to me though, and hugged me just as I set my sketchbook over to the side. He hugged me tightly to his chest, and I put my arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy you're okay." He said pulling back partially.

He looked at my cheek, which was bruised where the cheekbone was fractured. He then looked at my neck with anger appearing in his eyes.

"If that bastard was still alive..." Jason trailed off.

"Well, he isn't." I said. "He's...dead...I killed him."

Jason looked at my closely while making sure to look into my eyes as if he was looking for something.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked me. "I'm sure killing someone wasn't easy even if was a murdering asshole."

"...I'll be alright." I said smiling reassuringly. "It'll just take me a bit of time. But I'm tough, so this won't get me down for long."

"I know you are." Jason said lightly tapping my nose affectionately. "You're a Stackhouse, so of course you're tough."

I snorted lightly as a large grin of accomplishment spread across Jason's face.

"I love you, Rissy." Jason said. "And I promise from now on that I will take better care of you and Sookie. I should have done it a long time ago, but I promise I will never fuck up again."

I shook my head as I ran my fingers through Jason's hair. I laid my head against his as I continued to pat his head.

"Just worry about yourself first, Jas." I said. "Don't worry too much about Sookie and I. We'll make it. We're all Stackhouses after all."

* * *

I was back to sketching again, and finishing up my picture of Eric when a chill went down my spine. A chill I only got around vampires. I closed the sketchbook to place it on my desk. I went out of my room, and when I heard Bill's voice, a smile pulled across my face. I rushed down the steps, and when I got to the bottom, Sookie and Bill were pulling apart. Bill smiled at me, and for the first time in forever large fat tears rolled down my cheeks.

"You're a asshole worrying me like that." I sniffled.

Bill hurried over to me to pull me into his arms, and I held him back tightly as I cried.

"I'm sorry." Bill said. "I'm so sorry, Corissa."

I just shook my head as Sookie came over to join our hug. Bill opened one of his arms, and he held the two of us close to him. Sookie kissed my bare shoulder, and I rested my head against hers. Since the first night after meeting Bill things felt like they were finally going to be calm. I doubt it'll last long, so I'm going to enjoy every second I can.

* * *

It's been two weeks since all the excitement with Rene, and Eric has visited me every night. He even helped with some of my renovations when I was working on my mom's place to get it ready for me. Well, he glamoured people to help me, which had caused me to roll my eyes at the time. Now, everything seemed normal as I worked my usual shift at Merlotte's today with my bruises and fracture healed. I healed a tad faster because I'm a half blood, and Will had sent me some ambrosia when he heard what happened.

In fact, I got a lot of Iris Messages from a lot of people at camp. Annabeth lectured me for hours, and I'm pretty sure I had fallen asleep in the middle of one of her rants. Grover had also been scolding me a lot, but one glare from me, got him to stop. He's gotten more confident since he took over for Pan, but he still knew not to mess with me. Percy just asked if I was alright, and talked to me for a bit. Clarisse just contacted me to practically rub it in my face that I was almost killed by a _human_. She can be such a bitch.

I'm also officially moved out of Sookie's place, and it was kind of odd being on my own. I haven't slept alone in years. I had thought it was odd sleeping in a room alone when I first moved back, but I had gotten used to it. Now sleeping in a whole house by myself was hard to get used to even more so. Besides all that though, things have been so quiet and peaceful and enjoyable. I'm sure that'll all change though...my Apollo senses are telling me so.

"Hey, Rissy, did you hear?" Arlene asked walking up to be as I finished taking a order. "In Vermont vampire and human couples can get married. Think Sookie and Bill will think about something like that?"

I quirked my brow doubting it since Bill and Sookie haven't even been a couple a full two months. They've also been very iffy, and I'm sure another argument will happen soon enough.

"Maybe someday." I said. "If they do decide to do so, they'll have my support."

"Mine too." Arlene said. "I've been so prejudice against Bill, but he's a nice man.

I nodded my head as Arlene pat me on the shoulder before getting back to work, which I need to be doing. Don't want Sam, who's in a piss pour move mood...not that I blame him, to get onto me for loafing around.

* * *

"Hey, Rissy, can you give us a hand?" Tara asked. "Andy is drunk as hell, and he's trying to get to his car right now."

I sighed though I did nod my head as I took off my apron. I had been about to go change to leave work, but I can't just leave Andy to do something stupid. I walked out the door after Andy with Sookie and Tara at my heels.

"Where's my car?" Andy asked as I came up next to him.

"Andy, hold up." I said.

He ignored me causing my eyebrow to twitch in aggravation. If he didn't start listening, I'd get violent. I'm not above subduing a drunk detective.

"Okay, Bellefleur, I don't know where you think you're going, but I do know you're about to hand over your keys." I said.

"I don't have 'em. Left 'em in my car." Andy said as he stopped under a lamp post. "Right here, under this light! Some son of a bitch stole my car."

My brow quirked highly doubting the drunk man knew where his car was parked. Sookie asked if Andy was sure this was where he parked it, but he just started ranting some shit that I didn't really listen to.

"Ain't that it over there?" Tara asked pointing.

We all turned seeing Andy's car halfway under some tree limbs. Andy said that isn't where he parked it, and I frowned when hearing the car beeping to signal a door was opened. A bad feeling started up in my stomach as everyone started moving towards the car.

"Hold up." I said holding up my hand. "Stay back a second."

Sookie, who knew to listen me because of my senses, grabbed Tara and Andy to hold them back. I walked up to the car ignoring Andy when he asked me 'what the fuck' I was doing. I slowly grabbed the back door handle, and when I opened up the door a foot with red nail polish fell out.

"Shit." I said.

"That's not mine." Andy said seeing it from where he and the two others stood.

Tara and Sookie started screaming at the top of their lungs as I frowned knowing the peace we've had the last two weeks was just thrown out the metaphorical window.


	11. So Much For Peace and Quiet

Queenie: And it's the start of Season Two! Woohoo~ *fires confetti gun*...oh...now I have a mess. I didn't think about that, did I? Oh, well! I hope you all like this chapter, dearies!

* * *

I stood there frowning in annoyance as Tara and Sookie screamed at the dead body in the back of Andy's car. Their screaming was killing my ears. Andy yelled at them to shut up as Sam came up to check on Tara and Sookie.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Step back!" Andy yelled at us. "I got this."

Yeah, I'm sure he's got this when he's this drunk. I shook my head, but said nothing as Sookie and Tara explained why the three of us were trying to help Andy find his car.

"Someone fucking moved it." Andy added.

"And this person was inside." I finished. "We should probably call the cops."

"What?" Andy asked sounding offended. "I am the cops."

Tara suggested an ambulance be called, but I doubted that'd be necessary. I could practically smell death all over the corpse inside.

"Oh, my God." Tara said clinging to Sam. "Please, tell me it's not Lafayette, please."

"Check for a pulse." Sookie said quickly.

Terry lifted the sheet over the woman, and I glanced under it to see a large whole in her chest with her face frozen in pain and agony she felt during her murder.

"There isn't a pulse." I said. "_Her _heart is missing."

Tara relaxed when I said 'her' because that meant it couldn't be Lafayette, which I was grateful for.

"Who the heck is that?" Sam asked.

I shrugged my shoulders having no idea, but then Tara let out an ear-piercing scream. I winced holding my ears. I'm guessing Tara recognized the woman.

* * *

I stood silently by Andy's car as I looked down at the ground to look for any tracks. There was just something about this murder that seemed supernatural or mystical, which is why I wanted to see if I could find something out. The cops were so preoccupied moving the body that they didn't pay me much attention. I couched down seeing a boot print in the ground. My brow quirked curiously as I mentally memorized the print design and width. I then looked for tire tracks that led up to Andy's car.

I went over to where Andy's car had been before it was moved to see the same boot print around Andy's car. I knelt down with my eyes looking for any other signs. Whoever brought the body here had to have some kind of transportation, right? Or did he or she walk here from where ever they killed that woman? I frowned when surprisingly not seeing any blood around. The body had been wrapped up though. I sighed having a gut feeling this was connected to something supernatural...or mythological.

My mind flashed to that Maryann character because I knew she wasn't human...not completely anyway. And it was kind of coincidence that she happens to show up in town, and then a dead body shows up. Doubt I could tell the cops this, and they actually listen to me. I did need to really be on alert though until things are resolved. I highly doubt that woman in that car is the last body we'll have with a heart missing.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Andy called over to me. "This is a crime scene! Watch where you're stepping!"

I gave him a deadpanned look as he walked right towards me with a stumble in his step.

"Andy, relax." Bud said walking towards Andy and I. "Did you see something, Rissy?"

I frowned wondering if I should mention the boot prints. It wasn't like they went anywhere really, and if this really does involve some mystical monsters, the less humans involved the better.

"No." I said shaking my head. "Sorry...I thought I did, but I doubt it's anything. I'll just leave you to it. Like you said, this is a crime scene. Do you need to ask me anymore questions? Or may I go home?"

"Yes, you can return to your home, Rissy." Bud said. "Thank-you for your cooperation."

I nodded my head as I dusted off my hands. I placed my hands into my leather jacket pockets. I walked over to where Sookie and Sam were as Tara turned back to Kenya with a frown on her face.

"Well, if you don't need me anymore, Sam, I'm going to head home." I said to my boss. "That okay?"

"Yeah, you go on home, and get some rest." Sam said patting my shoulder.

I nodded to him then glanced at Sookie. She pulled me into her arms for a hug, and I pat her back in return.

"See you later." I said to Sookie.

Sookie nodded her head then I left to go get my things, and changed out of my work clothes. Once I was done doing that, I went to my bike. I got onto my bike then revved the engine to start heading for home. And once again another night ends on sour note.

* * *

I sighed walking up the steps to my porch, but I paused when seeing Eric sitting in the porch swing.

"You're home later than usual." Eric said casually.

"Well, there was a dead body at work, and I was one of the people who found it." I said shrugging.

Eric nodded his head as I moved over to sit next to him. I vaguely noticed I seem more relaxed around Eric, and I'm pretty sure that isn't a good thing. I put my feet in his lap, and he looked at me with a quirked brow. I quirked my brow right back at him, and he chuckled with a smirk.

"Shouldn't you be at your bar?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure as the owner you're needed there...not visiting me every night."

"I was in the neighborhood." Eric said with a shrug. "I dropped the annoying redhead off with Bill."

I pursed my lips knowing that Sookie was in for a surprise when she went to Bill's place tonight. And it wasn't one she was going to like at all.

"Jessica isn't that bad." I said to defend her.

Eric gave me a look that said 'you don't know what you're saying', and I lightly laughed.

"For someone who just saw a dead body you're in a surprisingly good mood." Eric said.

"I've seen a lot of dead bodies." I said. "Dead bodies of friends and family, so a stranger's dead body doesn't really meritt much of a reaction from me. That might seem cold, but that's how it is."

Eric looked at me a moment as if studying me, and I looked back waiting for him to say something.

"You have seen war." Eric said finally.

"Yeah." I said simply. "You might not believe it, but a full out war with the Titans happened in the middle of Manhattan...a little over a year ago. We lost a lot...mostly our younger half bloods. My planned successor for the Apollo Cabin...dead...one brother missing."

I mentally thought about Luke, but I refused to cry in front of Eric, so I contained my emotions.

"Cabin?" Eric asked after another pause.

"Yeah...the world is dangerous for half bloods because the moment we know of our heritage...we are hunted." I said. "I ran from home because a hellhound came for me. It nearly killed me. I traveled out of Louisiana not knowing exactly what was going on, but I just kept running. I met up with other half bloods and a satyr. The five of us went up to Long Island where there's a place called Camp Half Blood. It's a safe haven for half bloods, and we're all divided up into cabins."

I smiled lightly thinking of Cabin Five, and how every morning when the sun hit it just right to make it shine golden.

"There were once only twelve for the twelve main Olympians." I said. "But I've heard it's expanded since I left."

Eric nodded in acknowledgement to what I said as he seemed to absently run his fingers up my leg to my knee then down again.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" I asked tilting my head back. "I'm pretty sure we've only talked about my life the last two weeks, so there can't be much more you need to know."

"Yes, when are you going to invite me in so I can-"

"Don't even finish that question." I said looking to him with a frown.

He blinked at me 'innocently' causing me to roll my eyes. I went to remove my legs from his lap, but he grabbed onto my ankle. He pulled me into his lap with my legs on either side of his thighs. I gave him an unimpressed look as he smirked at me.

"No goodnight kiss?" He asked me.

"No." I said pushing against his chest to put some distance between us. "Because, Eric, I don't kiss men who's only interest is to fuck me then not commit to something more."

I pat his cheek then climbed out of his lap with his eyes following me as I went to my door.

"I will win you over eventually." Eric said undeterred as he flashed over to my side. "I always win."

"Not this time." I said staring up into his eyes.

Eric just grinned still looking confident, which made my lips twitch up in amusement.

"And who said I'm going to bed?" I asked as I opened the door. "I have things to do tonight."

Eric's brow quirked in question, but I just smiled as I pat his cheek a few times.

"Say hi to Pam for me...and Pow-wow or whatever his name is." I said.

"It's Chow." Eric said with a chuckle.

"Like the dog?" I asked.

Eric nodded his head as I stored that back inside my head for later to remember.

"Goodnight, Eric." I said while I bit my lip as I looked up to meet Eric's eyes.

He stared back down at me as he leaned in closer. I leaned up with our noses coming to brush.

"Eric." I breathed as our lips got closer. "...I told you it wasn't going to happen."

I pulled back with a cheeky grin as I stepped back into the safety of my house, so he couldn't grab me.

"Tease." He said causing me to laugh.

* * *

"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, Chiron." I said as I stood in my living room using an Iris Message to speak with the Centaur.

"It is alright, Corissa." Chiron said. "You would never contact me unless it was important."

I nodded while telling him about the murder, the body with the missing heart, and the feeling I got around the woman Maryann.

"Has she shown any signs of being a monster?" Chiron asked.

"No, and I don't get the feeling that she's a monster exactly." I said. "But she definitely isn't human, Chiron. There's something about her though...like her presence. It has a familiar air about it. Something I've been around before, but not as strong in presence."

Chiron's brows furrowed, and I bit the back of my thumbnail wondering if Chiron could make things clearer for me.

"I'm afraid I do not have enough to make an assumption of what this woman might be, Corissa." Chiron said. "But I can send a few of your siblings over if you think they are needed."

"No, I don't want to pull Will or my other siblings into this." I said shaking. "I don't want to pull any one from camp into this."

Chiron nodded his head respecting my decision, which I was grateful for.

"Stay sharp, Corissa." Chiron said.

I bowed my head respectfully to Chiron as he ended the Iris Message. Once the message connection was cut, I groaned plopping down onto my couch. I'm just going to have to keep my eyes on Maryann, and hope another dead body doesn't turn up too soon.

* * *

I was working under the sink in my kitchen to fix a leak when the phone, which I had turned on last week, rang. I came out from the cabinet as grabbed my rag. I cleaned off my hands while going over to the phone. I pulled it off the hook, and placed it to my ear.

"Hello." I greeted.

I put the rag in my hand over my shoulder as I put the phone between my ear and shoulder, so I could open the fridge.

_ "Rissy, it's me Sookie." _My dear cousin said. _"I have some news...Great Uncle Bartlett is dead."_

I paused in grabbing the orange juice from the fridge when hearing the news. That bastard is dead?

"I see." Was all I said as I pulled out the juice.

I shut the fridge as I went to get a glass. I honestly wasn't saddened by Bartlett's death. In fact, I didn't care at all that he was dead.

"How'd it happen?" I asked not really caring.

_ "They think he accidentally fell into a creak behind his house and drowned." _Sookie said.

I could hear the skepticism in her voice, but I decided not to question her about it. I just poured my juice then picked up the glass when I was done.

"Well, thanks for telling me." I said as I poured. "But I need to get to get back to working on the house."

_ "Wait, Rissy." _Sookie said. _"Uh...Uncle Bartlett left something to us...an inheritance. Mr. Lancaster gave me yours to give to you."_

I froze with a sick feeling falling over my body...that bastard thought he could apologize for what he done with money? The glass in my hand shattered when I gripped it too tightly. I ignored the mess on the counter, and the blood running down my hand.

_"Rissy, what was that?" _Sookie asked sounding worried. _"Did something happen?"_

"I'm fine. Everything alright." I said. "And that money...keep it...burn it...I don't care."

_ "Well, I was going to give mine to Jason." _Sookie said.

I told her to just give Jason mine too, and then I told her I'd see her later at work. I hung up the phone before she could get another word out. I set the phone down while taking a minute to compose myself. I looked to my hand as blood poured down it. I un-clenched my hand with some of the glass falling to the counter. I looked at my hand seeing pieces of glass left over, and I frowned when seeing I'd need stitches. I didn't even register the pain as I grabbed a towel to clean up the mess.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late." I said as I walked into Merlotte's.

I had went to the doctor's office, which took longer than I thought, to get my stitches since I had hurt my right hand, which is my dominant hand. It was wrapped up under my fingers , and around under my thumb with stitches underneath.

"Oh, Honey, where have you been?" Arlene asked looking exhausted then she saw my hand. "Oh, my God, what happened?"

"I accidentally cut myself on some glass today when I was working on the house." I said shrugging. "I had to go get some stitches."

Arlene asked me if I'd be alright to work tonight, and I nodded my head. She hugged me saying she hoped I got well soon. She hurried off to continue work as I went to put my bag away. I put my bag in my cubby hole then tied my apron around my waist. I went back to the front to go over to my section.

"What can I get you tonight?" I asked.

* * *

I took a break behind the bar as I looked at my hand. It was really itchy, but it wasn't like I could scratch it. I glared at my hand wishing it'd just heal already. I should ask Will or one of my other siblings to send me some ambrosia...especially since I keep getting hurt so much. I don't want to have to drink vampire blood every time time I get hurt.

"I don't think staring at it like that will get it to heal faster, Riss." Tara told me.

"If only." I said. "By the way, I need a picture of beer."

Tara nodded her head getting what I asked for. Once she was done, I grabbed it to place it on my tray. I took it over to the men who ordered it, and when one of them slapped my ass, I didn't hesitate to punch him in the face. The bar went silent as everyone looked over towards me and the man I just punched.

"Nothing to see here." I said. "Return to your meals."

Some people turned away, but others continued to stare as I looked to the man I punched.

"I think you should just pay for your drinks and meal and get out." I said. "Oh, and let's not forget the tip."

"You beating people out of their money, Rissy?" Jason asked me jokingly as he walked up then he frowned at the man who slapped my ass. "Seriously though, pay up and get out."

The man quickly out of his wallet, and he shoved a fifty dollar bill into my hand. He left quickly with his friends also paying before leaving.

"Hmm, this is more than enough." I said grinning. "Such a nice tip."

Jason chuckled as I pocketed the extra cash away into my apron for myself.

"So, you need to talk to me?" I asked as I started cleaning up the table.

"Yeah, I'm planning to go away for a bit." Jason admitted as he followed me away from the table when I collected everything.

I looked at him in confusion as I dumped the dirty plates and silverware in the tub. I put the picture of beer on a table with young men sitting around it since it shouldn't go to waste.

"On the house." I said to them causing them to cheer.

I looked back to Jason for explanation, and he explained he wanted to go to a church camp.

"A church camp." I repeated. "Do you really want that?"

"Yes." Jason said. "And it's thanks to you and Sookie giving me that money that I get to go. So thank-you."

Jason hugged me, and I hugged him back while sad that he'd be leaving for a while.

"Well, it's sad that you're leaving, but I hope you find what you're looking for, Jas." I said. "Just try to keep in touch, okay?"

"I promise." Jason said giving me another squeeze. "Take care of Sookie for me, okay?"

I nodded my head when he pulled away. I told him I had to get back to work, so I left him to continue my work.

"Stackhouse, I need to speak with you." Andy called out to me, which made me sigh.

I stood there waiting for the drunk Andy to say what he wanted to say. I wasn't really in the mood after the inheritance thing, and I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to hold back my temper if Andy ticked me off tonight.

"How can I help you, Andy?" I asked.

"Do you know a Miss Jeannette?" Andy asked.

"Andy, I didn't know that dead woman in the back of your car." I said. "I don't know how she got there, and I don't know who moved your damn car."

Andy glared down at me, but I just glared right back. I would not put up with him. He keeps messing with me, and the bottle in his hand will be busted over his head.

"You know, Rissy, you're a very suspicious person." Andy said "You vanish for nine years, and then come back without an explanation. What were you doing the last nine years?"

"Living in Long Island, New York." I said.

"And how do you explain all that blood found when the police were looking for you?" Andy asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him as my jaw clenched. I tried to count backwards from ten, but it wasn't really working out.

"What do you think happened to cause all that blood, Andy?" I asked. "You're such a great detective, right? You tell me."

I knew I hit a bit under the belt, but I didn't really care at the moment. I wasn't about to take his shit.

"What do I think?" Andy asked. "What do I think?!"

"That's what I asked, Andy." I retorted.

I started noticing eyes on the two of us, but I didn't turn to look at them.

"What happened to you over the years, Rissy?" Andy asked. "You disappeared with only your blood left behind...and you don't come home for nine years. You didn't even come home for your Momma's funeral. What kind of cold bitch does that? Did you not care for her? Was she nothing to you? If you didn't even love your mother enough to come to her funeral, then what other cold...sick things are you capable of?"

In the blink of an eye I punched Andy right in the face. He hit the floor as everyone stopped in what they were doing.

"You have no right bringing up my mother to me, Andy Bellefleur!" I snapped at him. "No fucking right at all! I already feel enough guilt not being here for her funeral. You have no idea what kind of shit I went through in the last nine years, so don't act like you know me!"

I felt someone place their hands on my shoulders, and I tried to jerk away. However, they held me tight. I was turned around to seeing it was Terry. He pat me on the head as if I was a small child before he moved me out of public eye. Arlene, who was waiting near the back, brought me into her arms once we were out of everyon'e eye.

"Oh, Sweetie, don't you listen to that Andy Bellefleur." Arlene told me. "He doesn't know what he's saying."

I just rested my head on Arlene's shoulder as she soothingly rubbed her hand down my back. I calmed down as I concentrated on Arlene's hand going up and down my back. As soon as I was calm, I moved back from Arlene.

"Thanks, Terry, Arlene." I said. "I didn't mean to lose it back there...sorry."

"Honey, you don't have to apologize." Arlene said. "Andy had no right saying those things."

"And I want to say sorry on his behalf." Terry said. "He was way out of line."

I thanked them again when Sookie came up to the three of us to pull me over to the side.

"We're leaving." Sookie said. "I need you to look after...Jessica, so I can talk to Bill. By the way, I am upset you didn't say anything about her when you've known about her for two weeks."

I frowned while feeling a slight headache coming on. She wanted me to babysit Jessica just so she could speak with Bill? I honestly didn't feel like it after everything that's gone on today.

"Rissy, are you okay?" Sookie asked. "You look a little pale."

"Everything's fine." I lied. "Anyway, I can't just leave work. I need to work to make money, which happens to pay my bills."

Of course, Apollo does help out in the money department some. I have a bank account filled with drachmas. Still I like to pull my own weight, and I see those drachmas as emergency money.

"Rissy, please!" Sookie begged. "I need to speak with Bill tonight. I need to apologize and ask him about something...I think he killed Uncle Bartlett."

I blinked in confusion, so Sookie explained she told Bill about what Bartlett did to Sookie and I when we were little, and I doubted it was coincidence that Bartlett mysteriously died after Bill heard this.

"Then we should get him a gift basket." I said. "But I don't think Sam is going to let both of us off."

"He already did." Sookie said. "I asked him a few minutes ago...but he wants us to come in early tomorrow to make up for lost time."

Sookie then gave me puppy dog eyes, and I sighed knowing I couldn't say no to her.

"Fine." I said. "I'll babysit Jessica tonight."

Sookie squealed hugging me as I prayed to whatever god who might listen that I would remain sane.

* * *

I arrived at Bill's place just a few minutes after Sookie since I had went home to change. I let myself in, and when I entered, Jessica was dressed and waiting.

"Alright, Red, let's go." I said. "We'll go shopping or something, so Bill and Sookie don't have to worry about keeping their sounds of pleasure down."

"Rissy!" Sookie said appalled.

Jessica giggled as she practically skipped over to me. She hugged me, which surprised me, but I did pat her back.

"Now, Jessica, I want you to behave tonight for Corissa." Bill said. "Do as she says."

Jessica rolled her eyes though she did nod her head as she kept her arm looped with mine.

"Everything will be fine, Bill." I said waving off his worry. "Red and I will go have some fun, and we'll be back before her bedtime."

"Call if you need anything." Bill said.

"How? I have no cell phone." I pointed out. "We'll be fine, right, Red?"

Jessica nodded seeming really excited to go out. I saluted Bill and Sookie about to leave, but I paused as Jessica went out the door.

"I need your keys." I said holding my hand Sookie. "Carrying shopping bags on a motorcycle isn't easy."

Sookie handed over her keys, and I noticed Bill looking at my hand. He held out his hand to me, and I placed my hand in his.

"What happened?" Bill asked me.

"Cut my hand on some glass." I said shrugging. "I'm fine. Just needed a few stitches."

Bill nodded his head as he released my hand. I nodded to Bill and Sookie then left to meet Jessica outside.

"Okay, Red, into Sookie's car." I said.

"Aw, we're not going to ride your motorcycle?" Jessica asked pouting.

"Next time I'll take you for a ride." I promised her. "Now get in. We're going to go have some fun."

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to be honest." I said to Jessica as we walked into a vampire friendly mall, which I had to drive up to Shreveport for. "I suck at shopping, so we're going to have to help each other."

Jessica nodded with a smile as she looked around at everything. We walked around a bit, and whenever Jessica saw anything interesting, we went there to look at it. Bill gave Jessica his card, which probably wasn't the smartest thing. As we walked, I filled her in on what I was since she is Bill's...kid. I thought it only fair she knows, and she's been taking it rather well.

"You should get yourself some things." Jessica said as we walked into a jewelry store. "I don't want to be the only one getting stuff."

"Well, I did see a tattoo parlor inside this mall." I said. "I was planning to get a new one."

"You have a tattoo?!" Jessica asked smiling widely.

I chuckled raising the front of my shirt then pulled down the waist band of my jeans to reveal a small tattoo. It was a simple tattoo of an small arrow that looked like it was tattooed into my hip, and 'Apollo' was tattooed above the arrow in Greek.

"If you don't mind taking the time to let me get a tattoo, we could go do that." I said.

Jessica nodded then told me she wanted to help me pick my tattoo since she couldn't get one herself since Bill would flip if she did.

"Okay, Red." I said. "But nothing too crazy."

* * *

"They're so pretty." Jessica said as we looked at my new tattoos.

I had gotten two since Jessica had seen one she thought I should get, and there was one I had wanted for myself for a while. The one I wanted was on my upper right arm. It an old proverb, and it was 'time is precious', which it is when you have so little of it. I had it put in Greek, of course. Then the second one was of a butterfly that was on my ankle, which I had gotten for Jessica.

"You're lucky I like you, Red, because I hate needles." I said shuddering.

"You already had a tattoo." Jessica said sticking her tongue out at me.

I lightly nudged her playfully causing her to giggle. I shook my head because I was actually feeling a lot better than I was usually. I thanked the tattoo artist as I paid him, and he thanked me for my business.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry." I said. "Want a Tru Blood?"

Jessica blanched at the mention of Tru Blood, but she did nod her head in consent.

"Alright, come on." I said. "We'll take a rest, and I'll pick up where we left on explaining my life. Where did I leave off anyway?"

"You were telling me about the time you were stuck in a gas station with a hungry Cyclops." Jessica said.

I laughed remembering that time...it had been terrifying, but in the end also amusing at the same time. I started telling Jessica about the Cyclops while guessing tonight hadn't been so bad.


	12. Wannabe Minotaur Groupie

I hummed to myself as I worked up on the roof of the house to fix the loose shingles. I had spent the entire day working on the house, and it was now night. Good thing is...I think I can finally say this house was taken care of. Maybe after tonight I can finally relax at home, and not have to be fixing anything for a while. I was about to put down another shingle when Sookie's car pulled up to my home.

"Hey, Rissy." Sookie said climbing out of the car. "What are you doing up there at night?"

"Working." I said shrugging as I stood. "What do you want?"

"Well..." Sookie trailed off.

I frowned knowing this couldn't be good, and when I saw Jessica in the passenger's side, I got a bad feeling. I got down from the roof, and Sookie explained that Jessica wanted to go see her family.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" I demanded. "Red is a good kid, but she is still a young vampire. She won't be able to control any of her impulses."

"Rissy, she needs to say goodbye to her family, and she promised not to leave the car." Sookie said.

I glanced over at Jessica who looked like she's been crying. I frowned because I didn't want her to look so sad, but I knew her going to her home was a really bad idea.

"Sookie, don't do this." I said. "It won't end well."

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Sookie said. "I guess you won't be joining us."

She went to the car, and I stood there not believing she was being this damn stupid.

"Sookie, wait!" I called out to her. "I'll fucking come with you. This is so going to end badly."

* * *

"And I was right." I said as I sat in between Jessica and Sookie.

We were currently sitting on the couch in Jessica's home as her mom made us tea. Her little sister brought us sandwiches cutting off Sookie who had been cursing Jessica.

"Here are some sandwiches." She said as she set them down on the table. "Mom's making tea."

I thanked her politely as possible while trying not to lose my temper in front of a kid. All this stress was fucking up all the anger management lessons I've taken.

"You two are pretty." Eden said.

"Why that's awful nice of you." Sookie said. "You're very pretty yourself."

"No, I'm not." Eden said. "I've got a problem with hair."

I frowned because no kid should be down on themselves like that. I opened my mouth to say something, but the front door opened to reveal Jessica's father, Mr. Hamby. Jessica got up to hug her father, and he hugged her back tightly. I frowned at Mr. Hamby because there was something wrong about him.

"How could you do this?" Mr. Hamby asked angrily as he gripped Jessica's arms tightly.

Jessica tried to cut in, but Mr. Hamby just continued to yell at her. I got up off the couch to intervene because I wouldn't stand by as someone tried to hurt Jessica. She's just a kid.

"Mr. Hamby, that's enough." I said.

I went unheard as Mr. Hamby threatened Jessica, which set her off. She shoved her father away with her new strength, which startled her family.

"Go ahead, Daddy. Get your belt." Jessica said as her teeth clicked out. "But this time, I'll be ready for you."

Oh, this really wasn't going to end well at all. I glared at Sookie, and all she managed was a sheepish expression.

"How could you let some bloodsucker bite you like that?" Mr. Hamby demanded.

"I didn't let anybody do this to me, but I'm glad he did...cause now, I get to home school you in what it's like to be scared." Jessica said.

Sookie tried to cut in, but Jessica just told her to 'shut the fuck up' while shoving her away. Sookie hit the floor, so I moved in quickly. I swiftly knocked Jessica off her feet, and I wrapped my arm around her neck. I used my legs to keep her arms down as she hissed and cursed me.

"Sookie, I told you this wasn't a good idea!" I yelled at her as she stood. "Now, what do you suggest we do?!"

Just then the door burst open with a pissed off Bill standing there. And this shit just went from bad to worse.

"Oh, thank God you're here." Sookie said.

Bill snapped at Sookie to shut-up, and normally I would have stood up for her...but not this time. Bill told someone in the home to let him in, but no one looked willing to. He ended up having to glamour Eden to let him inside.

"Jessica, as your maker I commanded you to calm down." He ordered. "You will not hurt anyone here."

Jessica suddenly stopped struggling, so I let her out of the hold I had her in. I got up off the ground with Jessica standing as well.

"I'm sorry." Sookie said.

"This is your fault. Get the hell out of here." Bill ordered.

Sookie went to say something, but I grabbed her arm to shove her right out the door. I grabbed Jessica as well to drag her behind me.

"Rissy, wait he might kill them!" Sookie said.

"Then it's our fault!" I snapped at her, which shut her up. "You were a fucking moron for thinking it was alright to bring Jessica here, and I'm a bigger fucking moron for not just going to get Bill in the first place. Now, both of you get your asses in the car before I force you into it."

Jessica, who was starting to cry, and Sookie, who was stunned silent, went into the car. I stood there a moment to calm myself as I pinched my the bridge of my nose. This all went to shit.

* * *

I sat in the back of Sookie's car holding the crying Jessica as Bill went down the road at an alarming speed.

"Bill, slow down, please." Sookie begged, but Bill did not listen to her. "Stop this! You're scaring me!"

Bill pulled to the side sharply, and my head thumped against the window. I frowned at the slight throbbing pain in my head as I Jessica sniffled.

"I'm sorry." Sookie said quickly. "She promised she was just going to look into the window. I know I made a mistake, but they're her family...and Rissy tried to talk me out of it so don't blame her. She only came to look out for us."

I frowned because I didn't want to be pulled into this conversation, which I knew would get heated.

"She is a vampire." Bill said. "She has no family."

Jessica pulled away from me, and I looked down at my shirt seeing blood on it...it was an old shirt anyway, and it was a good thing I didn't go into the house to grab my jacket before leaving.

"I'm a monster, and I'm gonna be alone forever because of you!" Jessica snapped at Bill. "I fucking hate you!"

"Be quiet." Bill said.

"Eat shit!" Jessica retorted.

Bill practically roared for Jessica to be quiet, and she turned back to me to cry into my shirt. I pat her head as Bill turned to glare at Sookie.

"You undermined my authority as her maker." Bill said. "You risked those people's safety...and your own and Rissy's safety. If I had not glamoured them within an inch of their sanity, our lives would have been shattered!"

Sookie apologized again, which is something that Bill didn't appear to want to hear.

"You keep saying that! And I am expected to do what?! Forget it ever happened?!" Bill demanded.

"What else would you like me to say?" Sookie asked. "I knew when she asked me to take her I should have said no, but all I could think about was Gran...and what I'd do to see her again."

I sighed knowing Sookie meant well, but she should have put aside her feelings to think straight.

"That does not give you the license to act like an irresponsible child!" Bill snapped. "She is a loaded gun, Sookie, not a doll for you two dress up and play with!"

Sookie pressed her lips together before suddenly getting out of the car. I sighed gently pushing Jessica away, so I could follow after my crazy cousin.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked.

"Walking!" Sookie snapped as she slammed the door.

I walked around the car to easily catch up with her as Bill stepped out of the car.

"Don't be ridiculous! Bon Temps is nearly 20 miles away!" Bill called over us.

Sookie said she'd rather walk than stay in the car with him, and I groaned knowing it was going to be a very long night. We walked through the woods as I let Sookie steam silently. I paused, however, when hearing a twig snap. I grabbed Sookie's hand to stop her, and she frowned at me in confusion. I placed my finger on my lips to signal to be quiet. Sookie gulped looking scared when more rustling happened.

"Bill, if that's you trying to scare us to get into that car, it won't work!" Sookie called out.

I hushed her as I glanced side to side for danger. Sookie tugged on my sleeve, so I looked to where she pointed to see...a fucked up smaller version of the Minotaur.

"Sookie, run." I said. "Run now."

Sookie took off running as I pulled out my bow. I notched an arrow then fired, but the creature dodged quickly. I gasped in shock because the Minotaur was not that fast. I tried to hit it again, but once again, it dodged.

"How in the world..." I trailed off.

The creature was practically on top of me now, and I had to dodged to the side to avoid three razor sharp claws. My eyes widened because that definitely wasn't the Minotaur. It came at me again, and I managed to dodge just barely. The dagger hidden in my sleeve slide quickly into my hand, and slashed out towards the creature's neck. I missed, however, and I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder when its claws got me.

"Shit!" I said as my shoulder slumped as if numbed, but I could feel the pain pretty easily.

* * *

NO POV:

Eric, who had been lounging in his office, shot up straight when feeling Corissa's pain. He could also feel her fear. He's never felt her feel like this before.

"Corissa." He said feeling the need to rush to her. "Pam, I'm going out."

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

The beast swiped at me again with its long claws. I tried to spin to the side, but the three long claws racked my back. I screamed out in pain as I fell the the ground unable to move.

"Rissy!" Sookie screamed.

I tried to tell her to run, but nothing came out of my mouth. It didn't seem she needed to run, however, because the bull creature was suddenly gone.

"Rissy!" Sookie screamed as she ran towards me.

She dropped down beside me, and pulled me into her arms causing me to cry in pain.

"Bill! Bill, help! Help please!" Sookie yelled.

Seconds later I was being pulled into someone else's arms causing me whimper. Bill's worried eyes looked down at me as he asked Sookie what attacked us.

"Bull...human...I don't know." She said in a frenzy. "Just please help her!"

Bill bit his wrist trying to give me his blood, but my body instantly rejected it. I rolled out of his arms with a foamy substance pouring from my mouth.

"Oh, gross." Jessica said.

"You're telling me." I groaned as darkness started to take me.

"Jessica, get the car!" Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

NO POV:

Eric was halfway to Bon Temps when Sookie's yellow car was speeding down the road towards him. Bill, who was driving, slammed on the breaks, so not to hit the tall Viking. Eric rushed to the side of the car, and ripped the door open to see Sookie holding a bleeding and wounded Corissa.

"Why have you not given her blood?" Eric asked Bill coldly.

"Because her body rejected it!" Bill said hurriedly. "Eric, is there a way you can save her?"

Eric looked at Corissa as her eyes slowly opened to meet his. Her blue eyes were clouded in pain, and she hunched up when another shuddered went through her.

"Eric." Corissa said weakly.

Eric reached out to grasp her hand. Even in her state, she gripped his back tightly.

"Move over." He said to Sookie.

The blonde went to complain, but when Eric glared at her, she closed her mouth. She shifted causing Corissa, who was in her arms, to cry out in pain. Eric swiftly and gently moved into the back seat of the car.

"Drive." He ordered Bill.

Bill took off down the road again as Eric pulled out his phone to call someone he knew who might be able to help. As the phone rang, he looked to Corissa as she let out a shuddering breath. What did this to her?

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I groaned waking up once more, and I still felt the burning sensation in my body. I looked to the side seeing an elderly woman dressed as a doctor beside me.

"Can I trust you to help me, Doc?" I asked groggily.

"I sure am going to try." The doctor said. "My name is Dr. Ludwig. What's your name?"

I was about to answer, but when she pulled a sample from the scratches on my back I cried out instead.

"Ugh!" I cried. "...My name is Corissa...Corissa Stackhouse...Question for you, Doc. I'm dying, aren't I?"

"Seems like you already know the answer, but yes you are." Dr. Ludwig said bluntly.

If I wasn't in a world of pain right now, I probably would have laughed. I'm liking this woman she's funny.

"No." Bill said firmly. "She cannot die! You will save her!"

"Bill, let...the doctor...work." I gasped out.

Bill frowned though he did step back with a slight nod of his head. Dr. Ludwig went back to examining my wound.

"You're a tough one, Girlie." Dr. Ludwig said. "But we don't have a lot of choices, you've been poisoned."

"Figured." I grumbled.

Even if I was able to be my usually sassy self, I still felt like I could kill over at any second. I just didn't want to worry Sookie.

"You ever heard of Komodo Dragons?" Dr. Ludwig asked. "Their mouths are teaming with bacteria. After one bites you, it will track you for hours, days, just waiting for the toxins to slowly eat away at your nervous system till you're good and helpless. Then it will devour you alive."

Great science lesson and all, but I'm completely and utterly sure it wasn't a dragon that attacked Sookie and I.

"I don't think Komodo Dragon toxin works this fast." I gasped out as another wave of pain ran through me.

And this wasn't like the poison of any dragon I've encountered before. I mean, not all dragons are poisonous, but the last one that got me was. And its poisonous saliva was killing me faster than that.

"You're right." Dr. Ludwig said. "This toxin is more efficient. I think I've seen it before, but it's hard to tell without testing. And we don't have that kind of time. Give us some privacy. I will need to remove her clothing. But you, Girl, can stay."

She said this last part to Sookie, and my cousin quickly came to my side. Bill did as well, and he reached out to pet my head softly.

"I'll be right outside." He promised me.

"She's running out of time, Mr. Compton!" Ludwig snapped.

Bill slowly backed away before leaving me in the capable hands of Dr. Ludwig. Eric glanced at me one more time then he walked out the door. Sookie and Dr. Ludwig removed my shirt and bra completely then laid me back down onto the ottoman.

"Now you better brace yourself, Sweetheart, because this is going to hurt like hell." Dr. Ludwig said. "You're going to have to hold her down."

Sookie nodded then grabbed my shoulders to hold me down. A few seconds later, a searing pain exploded on my back. I screamed out trying to trash away from Dr. Ludwig.

"I said hold her still." Dr. Ludwig said.

"I'm trying." Sookie cried.

"What are you doing to her?!" I heard Bill yell as he came back into the bar.

"Hold her down or let her die! Your choice." Dr. Ludwig said.

Suddenly Eric was in front of me, and he grabbed my arms to hold me still. He stared into my eyes as I let out another scream. He held my wrists down, which kept me pinned into the ottoman. I cried wanting it all to stop. Suddenly, I felt Dr. Ludwig stop pouring whatever liquid she had on me. I thought it was all over, but she then had her boney little finger digging inside of the wounds. I bit back the scream as she continued to dig inside the wound until she was done.

"We have to work on your shoulder now, Girl." Dr. Ludwig said. "So hold on a bit more."

Ugh, I don't know if I can take much more, but I grit my teeth nodding my head.

"Do you want them to leave?" Dr. Ludwig asked. "You'll have to sit up?"

"Please." I said looking to Bill then Eric. "I'll be fine now."

Bill took some coaxing from Sookie to leave, and Eric slowly let go of my wrists. He brushed my hair back then left after Bill. Sookie helped me sit up, and Dr. Ludwig did hand me something to cover my chest. I held onto Sookie's hand tightly, and bit back a scream as Ludwig poured that liquid on my shoulder. Sookie spoke to me to keep me calm as a lone tear went down my cheek. After the liquid was over with, she dug into my shoulder as she had my back.

"Do you have to do that?" Sookie asked.

"She's checking to see if the poison is out." I said. "She's just doing what needs to be done."

"You studying medicine?" Ludwig asked.

She was currently cleaning my wounds as I finally released Sookie's hand.

"My father is a doctor." I lied smoothly. "He wants all of his children to know medical knowledge, but we learn more of the old school method."

Ludwig nodded accepting the half lie, or she honestly didn't care if I lied. She started cleaning the wound, and I asked her to wrap up the wounds.

"You're not taking blood?" She asked curiously.

"Will I die if I don't?" I asked.

"No." She replied.

"Then I don't need it." I said.

Ludwig chuckled then did as I asked as Sookie tried to see if my shirt could be salvaged. I snapped pointing to her jacket, and she handed it over to me.

"I'm so glad I didn't wear my leather jacket tonight." I said as Ludwig finished wrapping my shoulder.

I moved my shoulder slightly, and it felt kind of stiff. I ignored that though as I raised my arms slightly, so Ludwig could start wrapping up my torso.

"This way you're not so exposed." She told me.

"Thanks, Doc." I said.

She nodded her head as she finished wrapping up from my chest down past my wound on my back. Once she was done, I slipped on Sookie's jacket to give me more cover as Bill and Eric walked in. Bill went to bite his wrist, but I held up my hand.

"No." I said. "I don't want any blood. I'm tired that every time I get hurt vampire blood is being put into my body. I lived twenty years without it before my first drop, and I can go longer."

I cracked my neck as Dr. Ludwig reminded Eric to pay her as she started putting away her things.

"Always a pleasure, Dr. Ludwig." Eric said as the short woman walked off.

"Fuck off." She said as she went through the door.

"I like her." I said.

Eric grinned over at me, and that's when I noticed his hair was different.

"You finally did it!" I said grinning. "It's gone!"

Eric shook his head at me in amusement while knowing I meant his hair. He then grew serious. He zoomed over to my side to sit down next to me, and I frowned in suspicion.

"You need blood." He said.

"No." I said as I stood up. "No, not going to happen."

I then winced at the pain in my back. I controlled the reaction mostly, but of course the stupid vampires caught it.

"Corissa, don't be stubborn." Bill said. "You should not even be standing. You need rest."

I frowned at the two vampires as I tried to ignore the pain in my back and shoulder...and hand. I agitated it when I used my bow. Eric suddenly grabbed my as he forced me into his lap onto the ottoman.

"Eric, let go of me!" I snapped struggling against him. "I don't want it!"

Eric didn't listen to me as he brought me into his lap to trap me against his chest. He held my back to his chest with one arm as he bit into his wrist. He forced open my mouth then pressed his bleeding wrist to it. I tried to struggle against him, but he refused to let me move.

"Just calm down." He whispered into my ear. "Shhh."

I tried to jerk away again, but Eric held me tightly. Eventually I stopped struggling so Eric loosened his hold on me. He then let me go, so I pulled away from him while wiping my mouth.

"I hate you, asshole." I said.

"You'll thank me later." Eric said.

I flipped him off then frowned when white spots appeared in my vision. Damn, I can't be dizzy right now. I shook my head while trying to blink away the white spots.

"Now it's time for bed." Eric said standing up. "Even now that you're healed, you need to rest. You will be dizzy for a bit."

I turned around about to tell him off when Pam and Chow-Chow (or whatever) came in. I blinked when seeing the mud on Pam, and the leaves in her hair.

"Sunflower, good to see you on your feet." Pam said.

"Pam,...I'm digging the new look." I said.

Pam rolled her eyes at me, and my lips twitched up slightly. Pam and Chow then looked to Eric to report they checked around where Sookie and I were attacked.

"Tracks were human, but the smell was definitely animal." Chow said.

I straightened up when he said this, and I noticed how Eric was watching my reaction.

"What kind?" Eric asked still not looking away from me.

Pam scrunched up her nose saying it was a filthy one, and Chow added it was something they didn't recognize.

"It wasn't bull like in anyway?" I asked stepping up.

"Well, bulls do smell nasty." Pam said shrugging.

I frowned then started mumbling to myself in Greek as I looked around the bar.

"Something you need, lite sol (little sun)?" Eric asked.

I paused to quirk my brow at him in question, but he just smirked in return. I looked to Pam for help, but she shook her head.

"I need pen or pencil and paper." I said. "Now, like right now."

Chow vanished in a blink of an eye, and reappeared with some blank paper and pencil. I went over to the bar to sit down, and my hand started sketching across the page quickly. I was trying to remember every detail I could about what attacked us, which might help us.

"What are you doing, Rissy?" Sookie asked.

"Quiet." Eric said from directly behind me. "Let her concentrate."

I continued sketching until the image of a slim body with a bull head and claws formed on the page. I finally placed down the pencil as everyone looked at the image.

"That...that's what attacked us." I said tapping the page.

"How can you be sure?" Sookie asked. "It was so dark, and it all happened so fast."

"When in a fight or battle, you only have seconds to take in a much as you can." I said. "What you see can save your life, and the less you see can kill you."

Sookie bit her lip looking troubled, but this was my life. She'd just have to understand that.

"What is it?" Bill asked.

"I've never come across something like this before." I admitted. "But it looks like a wannabe Minotaur poser."

Bill and Sookie both gave me a 'be serious' look, and I shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"But...I think I know some people who might know something." I said. "I need to speak with Chiron...and hopefully...not _him_."

I shuddered at the very thought of having to speak with him because he hated me to begin with. Of course, he hates a lot of people.

"That can all wait." Eric said. "Dawn will be coming soon, and you need to rest after everything that's happened."

I tilted my head back with it resting against his chest as I frowned up at him. He quirked a brow at me as if daring me to defy him. I just smiled 'innocently' as I bat my eyelashes.

"Fuck off." I said. "I've got things to do."

Eric narrowed his eyes at me dangerously, but he wasn't about to intimidate me.

"Corissa, it would give me peace of mind if you would rest for the day." Bill said stepping up before Eric and I could start arguing.

I frowned when looking to Bill and Sookie who both were looking at me pleadingly.

"Stupid over-protective vampire...stupid puppy-eyed cousin." I grumbled.

Sookie smiled looking relieved as she hugged me. I pat her on the head still grumbling away. I won't be able to sleep even if I do lay down.

"Then it's settled." Eric said while frowning in Bill's direction.

* * *

"This creature you saw had three long clawed fingers on each hand, and appeared to have the head of a bull?" Chiron asked as I sat on the ottoman.

Sookie was on a different one fast asleep, and I envied her that she could rest. I've been off and on about the whole sleeping thing, and I'm actually starting to feel the affects of not getting enough rest...but I still couldn't sleep.

"That's right." I said. "And the body seemed almost woman like. It was too slim and small to belong to a man. It didn't even look like the body of a young boy."

Chiron tugged thoughtfully on his chin as I unwrapped the bandage around my hand. The stitches had been forced out when Eric gave me his blood, so I easily pulled them off of me. I had unwrapped my shoulder and back earlier after Eric loaned me a Fangtasia shirt that was so long it covered up my shorts, but I had tied it up out of the way.

"What do you suppose it is?" Chiron asked.

He gave me a look that suggested he already knew, but he wished to see if I could figure it out.

"If my suspicions about Maryann are correct then it was her who attacked us tonight." I said. "And the bull head could be Mr. D's symbol, and the clawed hands...I believe Bon Temps has a Maenad on the loose."

Chiron nodded his head saying he believed that was the only explanation for the creature who attacked me. Maenads were immortal followers of Mr. D or rather Dionysus the god of wine, madness, and ecstasy etc. They can manipulate weak minded people, and most of human kind is weak minded. Also if she was around, I'm sure more deaths will follow.

"How mad do you think Mr. D would be if I killed one of his followers?" I asked Chiron.

"He has many followers." Chiron said. "Though they have evolved along with the times, and there have not been ritual killings with humans for many years. However, it seems this Maryann is very old...and sticks to tradition...I am not sure how Dionysus will react, but if this Maryann is a danger to you, you will have no choice but to act."

I nodded my head knowing there wouldn't be any other choice. I wasn't just about to let Maryann kill those I care about or myself even if Dr. D would most likely get pissy about me killing one of his Maenads.

"Thank-you, Chiron." I said as I bowed my head to him. "You have helped me greatly."

"Good luck, Corissa." Chiron said. "Do not be afraid to call if you need anything else."

I said I would as I bowed a bit lower in respect. Chiron's holographic like form vanished from sight, and once it was gone, I lifted my head.

"Rissy?" Sookie asked sleepily from the other ottoman.

I blinked turning my head to look over my shoulder at Sookie as she raised her head.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"A little before noon." I said.

Sookie nodded her head while sitting up on the ottoman. She rubbed her eyes then looked around the place.

"It's so different in the daytime." She said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Sweetie, have you gotten any sleep?" Sookie asked.

"No." I said honestly as I looked at the picture of the Maenad I drew.

I wondered if I should tell Sookie about it, but maybe I could keep her out of this. All I need to do is find out more about Maryann as possible then kill her when the opportunity presents itself. I then looked around knowing I needed to get out of here. I was feeling fine now, and there was no Eric or Bill to stop me. However, the annoying Ginger decided to make an appearance.

"You're both awake." Ginger said smiling with two plates in her hands. "I made you both two-top sandwiches."

She held them out to us, and I took mine while thanking her for being so kind. Sookie took it with a frown when Ginger said it was made of peanut butter and chocolate syrup. I blinked down at it then shrugged my shoulders. I'm hungry, and I've eaten worse. I started eating the sandwich, which brought a smile to Ginger's face and a disgusted one from Sookie. The two women started conversing, which I ignored up until the point that Sookie said something interesting.

"Lafayette? Why would Eric have Lafayette in the basement?" Sookie asked.

"Lafayette is where now?" I asked as I stood up.

Ginger looked between Sookie and I with a scared to death expression on her face.

"I just work here." Ginger said.

I quirked a brow at her as Sookie had on a look of concentration meaning she was reading Ginger's mind. Sookie suddenly dashed behind the counter. Ginger tried to follow her, but I grabbed her to put her in a choke hold. Sookie then pulled out a gun to point at Ginger who screamed...right in my ear.

"Take us to him." Sookie said.

"Sookie, put down the gun." I said. "I've got her under control, and you holding a gun isn't comforting."

Sookie frowned at me, but she did put the gun back where it belonged.

"Now, Ginger, where is Lafayette?" I asked. "If you behave, I won't hurt you."

Ginger just silently pointed to a door, so I walked that way after letting her go. I pushed her in front of me with Sookie following behind. Ginger led us down to a basement, and when I saw Lafayette my eyes widened in shock. Sookie ran past me to get to Lafayette as I stood there in shock. Eric did this? He did this to my friend? Anger welled up inside me, and I shoved Ginger away to punch the wall, so I wouldn't hit her instead. Eric that fucking bastard!

"Rissy, can you get him out?" Sookie called out to me.

I snapped out of my anger as I looked over to where Sookie and Lafayette were looking at me. I walked over to the to the pair of them while kneeling down. I looked around the collar around his neck, and chain that was chained to a bar. I studied the lock around his neck a moment...I think I can handle it.

"Yeah, I can do this." I said. "Might take me a bit of time though."

* * *

I sat in the bar with my feet propped up on one of the tables, and a bottle of beer in my hand. Sookie was looking after Lafayette as he laid on one of the ottomans. I had said it'd be better if we wait here for the vampires to wake up because if we took Lafayette from Eric, who's the sheriff, without his permission then we'd all be in deep shit. Ginger was nowhere to be seen because I had told her that she might not want to be around when I get my hands on Eric. Bill came into the bar looking around for Sookie and I, and he when he spotted us he seemed relieved. However, his expression turned confused when seeing Lafayette.

"What is going on?" Bill asked.

"Oh, we just found our dear friend Lafayette down in Eric's basement not that long ago." I said. "He has a bullet wound in his leg, bite marks on his body, and he's lost a lot of blood obviously. He refuses treatment, and if Eric doesn't get his ass out here, I'm coming for him."

Eric popped into the room before I finished my sentence, and he was dressed very casual. He even had on flip-flops.

"He is here for a reason." Eric said impassively. "He was trading sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood, which, as you know, is a grave offense."

"I don't give a fuck what he did." I said going to meet Eric head on. "He is a person! Forget about being a human. He's a person, and you had him chained to a pole in his own waste."

Eric just blinked not seeming to care, so I lashed out my fist to punch him straight int he jaw. His head did snap to the side, but it didn't quell my anger. Bill quickly stepped up to grab my arms to hold me back as Eric calmly turned his head to look back at me.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Eric said then ran his eyes over my body. "And may I add, that color suits you very well."

"Πηγαίνετε στα κοράκια (Go to the crows), Eric!" I spat.

Bill told me that was enough as I ripped my arms away from him. I wasn't done by a long shot.

"You're going to let him go, Eric." I said. "Or I swear on the River Styx I will get him out of here myself even if I have to kill you."

Eric's fangs clicked out causing Sookie to gasp from where she was with Lafayette. I just glared up at Eric not frightened of him at all.

"I do not respond well to threats." Eric said.

"Not a threat." I retorted. "It's a promise."

Eric stepped up as if to scare me, and even if I had to tilt my head back to look at him, I didn't quake in fear.

"Μήπως δεν φοβούνται τον θάνατο (do you not fear death)?" He asked me in Greek.

"Έχω έτοιμη να πεθάνει για μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα. (I have been prepared to die for a long time)." I replied.

Eric studied me for a long moment before looking past to me Sookie. I glanced back at my cousin to see her staring at Eric warily.

"Perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement." Eric said then gestured towards the back. "Please."

* * *

"So, if we agree to go to Dallas to help you look for this missing vampire, you'll let Lafayette go?" Sookie asked to summarize Eric's deal. "But why does Rissy have to go?"

"Well, if you're going, I'm going." I said. "I'm not about to let you go anywhere with him alone."

Eric winked at me causing the urge to hit him again, but Bill's hand kept a firm hold on my shoulder to keep me from hitting his sheriff again.

"Corissa nearly died last night." Bill said. "She is not going to Dallas, and neither is Sookie."

"We can speak for ourselves." Sookie and I said in unison.

I blinked at the odd moment as Eric told us he'd pay for all of our expenses and release Lafayette. That seemed fair to me, but Sookie decided to get greedy.

"And we want $5,000..._each_." Sookie said.

Bill scolded Sookie as I shook my head. I'd just be happy with Lafayette being let go, and for my expenses for the trip to be paid for.

"What? I've missed a lot of work, and I need a new driveway." Sookie said. "Rissy's missed a lot too."

"And who's fault is it we've missed a lot of work?" I grumbled.

Eric just rolled his eyes while saying that Sookie was getting cocky, and she really was. Bill narrowed his eyes at Eric then raised the price to $10,000 a piece. What's wrong with them? I just wanted to get Lafayette out of here, and go home.

"And I will escort them." Bill finished.

"No, I don't think so." Eric said.

"If I have to be stuck with you and my trouble-magnet cousin in Dallas, Bill is coming to keep me sane." I said.

Sookie nodded her head, so Eric finally gave in to our wishes as he called for Pam, which means we can leave.

"Σας ευχαριστούμε, θεούς. (thank-you, gods)." I mumbled under my breath.

Eric and Bill heard me, however, and Eric smirked because he was the only ones out of the two who understood Greek.

"You surprise me." Eric said. "That is a rare quality in a breather."

"You disgust me." I said.

"Perhaps I'll grow on you." Eric purred as he leaned close to me.

"I'd prefer to be plagued by the Nosoi*." I said.

Eric, who was the only one to get it again, winked at me cockily. Oh, I would so love to just wipe that smug ass grin off his face. I kept my cool, however, as I told myself I'd be at home in bed soon.

* * *

*Nosoi-Greek spirits that spread disease and plagues.


	13. Everything's Bigger In Texas

I was in my kitchen the next day with my feet propped on the table. I still haven't slept, and it was all starting to catch up to me too.

"Hey, Rissy!" Tara called from the door leading to the kitchen.

I blinked lifting my head to look at the birthday girl. I smiled at her sleepily while gesturing her to come on in. She opened the bottom half of the door since I had already opened the top to let the sun in.

"So, Tara, you ready for your gift?" I asked her as I took my feet off the table.

"You got me something?" Tara asked.

I nodded my head as I told her to sit down at the table. I went into my living room where I had place her gift, which I had in a bright colored bag. I grabbed it then walked back into the kitchen to give it to her. She smiled while pulling the paper out of the way, so she could reach into the bag. I sat down biting my lips as I hoped she liked it. She pulled out the canvased painting I had painted, and her eyes widened.

It was a painting of her, Sookie, and I as we sat out on the porch at Gran's place...well, now Sookie's place. Tara was in between Sookie and I as we hugged her tightly. I had tried to get every detail just right to the point it almost looked like real. Tara touched the painted canvas with a smile pulling up across her face.

"You made this?" Tara asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I had found a picture of when we were little kids like this, but it was pretty damaged. I just based that picture off that, and painted the three of us as we are now."

Tara stared at the painting for a few more minutes before setting it down. She pulled me tightly into a hug, and I hugged her back just as tight.

"It's beautiful." Tara said.

"I'm glad you like it." I said smiling. "Cause I liked stained my fingers for days making that."

Tara laughed letting go of me, and I soon joined in with her. I asked her if she wanted some breakfast, but she told me she had to see Sookie.

"Alright." I said. "I might come over later, but I haven't been sleeping lately, so I think I might take a nap before I leave for Texas."

"Texas?" Tara asked.

"Sookie can explain it." I said.

* * *

_"Coralia Mackhouse...get up annoying girl."_

_ I gasped with my eyes opening to see...Mr. D standing in front of me. Oh, gods, what have I done to deserve this?_

_ "Mr. D, what are you doing inside my head?" I asked. "And it's Corissa Stackhouse."_

_ "I do not care." Mr. D said waving his hand dismissively. "I came here to speak with you, which you should be honored I took time out of my busy day to do."_

_ Busy day? He mostly just sat around all day while complaining about how he couldn't drink wine, or he was playing cards with Chiron...or he was doing both. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I forgot he's inside my head, which meant he can hear my thoughts._

_ "Yes, thank-you for coming to see me, Lord Dionysus." I said bowing my head. "May I ask why you've come to see someone such as me?"_

_ Mr. D studied me a bit longer before nodding his head, which meant I wouldn't be seeing the inside of a asylum today. _

_ "I heard from Chiron that you have come across a Maenad." Mr. D said. _

_ I nodded my head while not meeting his eyes since I didn't want to see what madness he might bestow on me if I said the wrong thing. _

_ "And it happens to be Maryann of all things." Mr. D said. _

_ Oh, so he can get people's names right. I mentally slapped myself because I didn't need to piss him off. Most of the time I didn't care what god or goddess I pissed off. However, there were certain ones I never want to piss off completely. Mr. D is one of them along with Aphrodite. People don't think she can be scary, but that woman is scarier than Ares. That isn't an insult either. _

_ "She is one of the few Maenads that keep the the old ways." Mr. D said. "Which makes her dangerous. If you are not careful, she will be your undoing. She might come after you for her ritual since half blood hearts or blood used to be the most used for the rituals."_

_ Oh, great, this is exactly what I wanted to hear. Why do half bloods have to be so wanted by monsters and mystical creatures alike?_

_ "Thank-you for the warning, Mr. D." I said._

_ "Hmph, personally, I do not care if half bloods die, but you left the camp meaning one less to watch." Mr. D said. "I just supposed you deserved something for relieving me of some of the headache."_

_ My eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but I put a smile on my face as I thanked Mr. D once more. He nodded once then vanished from my mind._

My eyes fluttered open after he left, and when I glanced over at the clock I saw it was almost time to get ready for my shift at Merlotte's. Damn, I actually got more sleep that I thought. Still wasn't much, but more than I expected. I sighed guessing I better get ready.

* * *

"Hey, Sam, can I talk to you for a moment." I said poking my head out the back door as Sam unloaded some supplies.

He nodded his head while asking me to help him if I could. I walked over to grab a few boxes, so I could help take them into the kitchen.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Sam asked as we walked inside.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I have to take off a few days." I said. "Something...bad happened, and I ended up owing a vampire a favor."

Sam stopped outside the kitchen to turn and look at me sharply. I sighed then told him a brief version of what happened.

"Jesus, you were attacked?" Sam asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm healed." I said. "The vampire I mentioned...Eric forced me his blood. I'm all healed up, but I owe him for saving my life, so I had to agree to him to go to Dallas."

Of course, I made the deal the first time Eric saved my life, but I'm not bringing that up.

"You and Sookie both are trouble magnets." Sam said shaking his head.

"Sorry." I said. "It's a curse...one that I'm sure will do me in one day."

Sam sighed as he balanced the box in his arms into one arm, so he could hug me with the other.

"Just try to get home in one piece." Sam said. "And I'm guess since you're going to Dallas that Sookie is going too."

I nodded my head saying Sookie had made a deal with Eric hastily, so she had to come along too. Sam shook his head mumbling something about 'Stackhouse trouble magnets', which made me chuckle. We went into the kitchen, and I smiled at Terry when I saw him.

"Hey, Terry." I said.

He nodded stiffly while looking very uncomfortable and upset at the moment.

"I though you was leaving." Terry said when he saw Sam.

I frowned in confusion as Sam said he just hasn't left yet, which caused even more confusion on my part.

"Does this mean you ain't leaving?" Terry asked.

"No, it means I haven't left yet." Sam said opening the walk in freezer.

"So, you are leaving?" Terry asked.

"Haven't left yet." Sam replied as he took the box from me.

He climbed into the walk in freezer while shutting the door behind him.

"Dumbass." Terry said as he returned to cutting up the veggies.

I was about to ask him what's going on, but Sookie then appeared at the window.

"Are they any lunch specials?" Sookie asked.

"Uh...I think I got everything I need to make Jailhouse Chili." Terry said.

"Are you sure? Because last time you forgot the corn chips." Sookie said.

Terry cursed looking more upset than before, and I gave Sookie a look that told her she wasn't helping. Terry set down the knife while looking like he was trying to calm himself.

"Terry, it's okay." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just breath. Everything is going to be okay."

He took a deep breath while nodding his head to me as I rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Right." Terry said looking to Sookie. "We'll just call whatever this turns out to be...Terry's Scramble...Scrambled Terry's Scramble."

I shushed him as I gently took the knife away from him. He needed to take a breather before he exploded.

"Terry, talk to me." I said. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't know if I can do it, Rissa." Terry said, so I asked him what he meant. "Run this place when Sam leaves town. It's too much pressure."

So, Sam is leaving town, huh? I shook my head because I'd deal with that after I've helped Terry.

"Sam's leaving town?" Sookie asked frowning slightly.

"Supposed to be this morning." Terry said.

Just at that moment the man of our conversation came out of the walk in fridge.

"Sam, were you gonna tell me you were leaving town?" Sookie asked.

"...You weren't here..." Sam said.

He then walked off with Sookie right on his tail, and I sighed knowing that was a conversation I wanted no part of. I turned back to Terry as he ran his hand over his face.

"Don't worry, Terry." I said. "I'll help you in anyway I can, alright? Whenever you're feeling the pressure just come talk to me. I don't care if people are shouting for their orders or whatever, I will stop whatever I'm doing to help you."

"...Thank-you, Rissa." Terry said. "I just don't like feeling the pressure."

I nodded my head in understanding. I told Terry I'd ask Sam to stay around until I return from my trip, so I can be here to help Terry out. I then told him that I'd stay in the kitchen with him until I had to leave.

* * *

"Sookie, I'm cutting you off." I said taking the mini bottle of alcohol from her. "We've arrived anyway."

Sookie pouted at me while trying to get the bottle back from me, so I slapped her hand away.

"Up." I said as I stood. "Let's go."

She continued to pout as she slightly stumbled out of her chair. I shook my head at her as I made sure she got out of the private plane without falling on her face. She started walking down the steps, but paused when seeing our limo driver here holding a sign that had 'Compton Party' written on it.

"Woohoo~" Sookie called then giggled.

I rolled my eyes at how drunk she got because she honestly hadn't had that many of these little bottles.

"That's us." She said as she finished going down the steps.

I was right behind her while noticing the little bit of sweat running down the side of the man's face. Sure, it was a bit warm here, but not enough for sweat. Was he nervous?

"I've always loved these." Sookie said holding up my hand to show off the the little bottle that I was still holding. "They're like booze for dolls. They gave me ten."

Oh really? I thought it was less than that. I guess that's why she's in between drunk and tipsy.

"You're two hours late." He said. "You were supposed to be here before sundown."

Sookie explained we were delayed for takeoff as I studied the man with narrowed eyes. Something definitely wasn't right.

"Why don't you both go waiting in the limo? I got the a.c. cranked." He said with his nerves showing more.

Sookie declined, and when he insisted again, I grabbed him to slam him against the limo. Sookie screamed in shock, and Bill popped out of his coffin to come to protect us. However, I had it under control.

"You say one word, and I'll have your neck snapped in seconds." I warned.

He let out a tiny whimper, but complied to what I said. It wasn't like I'd really kill him, but he didn't need to know that. The tense silence was broken when Jessica started making a fuss as she tried to get out of her travel coffin.

"You might want to help her out." I said to Bill.

* * *

"Tell me your name." Bill said as he glamoured the wannabe kidnapper.

He said his name was Leon as Sookie, Jessica, and I watched Bill work on Leon closely. I've seen vampires glamour before, but never up this close.

"All right, Leon, no one is gonna hurt you." Bill said to calm him.

He turned to Jessica asking her if she'd like to try, and she smiled seeming eager to. I smiled watching as Bill mentored Jessica in what to do. It reminded me of the time when I had first came to Camp Half Blood, and the Apollo head councilor at the time was Cleon, my older brother. He had stood beside me speaking slow and calm as he taught me to let out everything in my mind so I could concentrate on my shot. I had looked up to Cleon, and he was a fantastic cabin leader until his death when I was fifteen...that's when I took over leadership.

"You were very sweet with her." Sookie said as Bill moved over to sit with her once Jessica had everything under control.

"Sookie, he was sent to abduct you and Corissa." Bill said. "Which means someone knew you were coming."

"Well, who do you think's behind it?" I asked. "Too sloppy to be vamp. Maybe the church?"

Bill truly looked like he might be contemplating the Fellowship of the Sun, but Sookie let out a giggle.

"Rissy, they may be crazy, but they're still a church." Sookie said. "They're not gonna kidnap anybody."

I let out a snort and a roll of my eyes as Bill gave a short chuckle. Oh, my poor naive cousin. She still has much to learn of the world.

"Sookie, churches have done much, much, worse throughout history." Bill said.

"Amen to that." I said sarcastically.

"Rissy!" Sookie said appalled.

* * *

I was standing beside Bill as he checked us into Hotel Carmilla. I glanced around the place while making sure to look back at Jessica to see she was behaving.

"I have you, Mr. Compton, down for a room with no bed?" The woman behind the desk asked. "And a Miss Corissa Stackhouse down for a suite with a king sized beg?"

I blinked wondering why I was down for that while they weren't. However, then I remembered who was paying for all this.

"Eric." Bill and I said together.

Sookie shook her head with a sigh before telling the woman behind the desk that she and Bill would need a bed. I bit back a grin and witty remark as I leaned against the counter.

"Of course, I do have a light-block-able room with a king-size bed." The woman said. "It's a suite...double-soundproofed."

"Just what you and Bill need, huh, Sookie?" I asked.

She blushed reaching around Bill to smack my shoulder, and I just laughed as Bill shook his head with a grin.

"Oh, with an adjoining room for my-" Bill cut himself off. "What do I call her?"

"Isn't the vampire word for child progeny?" I asked.

Sookie suggested calling Jessica his ward, so he could be like Bruce Wayne, and I gave her a funny look. It appears the booze are still in her system. In the end we went with progeny, and the woman gave Bill the papers to sign.

"These accommodations are covered by a third party, right?" Bill asked.

"Yes, sir." The woman said. "It's all been taken care of by a Mr. Northman."

"Becky Eubanks is a stuck-up whore who let Jayce finger her in the church!" Leon suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs.

The three of us all whirled around to see Jessica laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her chair.

"Jessica!" Bill chided briskly then turned back to the woman. "She's new."

"Heh, teenagers." I said laughing.

* * *

After watching Bill glamour Leon's memories of us away, I had went to the suite assigned to me. I've been laying here for hour, and I'm just so damn bored.

"I've got to get out of here." I said as I pushed myself up to a sitting position on the bed. "I can't take anymore of just laying around."

I decided to go to the hotel bar since if I left the hotel I'm sure I'd get an earful from Bill and/or Sookie. I left the hotel room while heading down towards the elevator. I wasn't about to continue sitting around. I soon found myself in the bar, and as I walked through it I noticed many eyes turning on me. Most of the time I didn't enjoy all the attention, but I am a child of Apollo in the end. I smirked lightly when one guy nearly fell off his stool when he had leaned over to watch me walk away.

"Bourbon with a double shot of nectar." I said as I sat down at the bar.

The bartender behind it grinned as his eyes flashed for a moment. It wasn't hard to find bars/hotels/cafes that had the mythological working there.

"Coming right up." He said winking.

I winked in return as he got me what I ordered. I thanked him with a grin before knocking the drink back with one swig. I put down the glass, and he filled it up for me again.

"Corissa Stackhouse, by the way." I said holding out my hand.

"Ash." The bartender replied shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you...Daughter of Apollo."

I smiled as I started up at conversation with him. I didn't even realize how much time passed, but suddenly, an arm was around my waist. I turned my head seeing some muscled man with dark wavy hair, and deep green eyes.

"Buy you a drink?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but a hand clamped down on his shoulder. We all turned seeing Eric standing there looking murderous, and Bill was behind him also looking unhappy.

"Leave." Eric said with his teeth clicking out.

The man backed away slowly then booked it out of there. I rolled my eyes as I crossed one leg over the other.

"Corissa, why are you not in your hotel room?" Bill asked. "Someone came for you and Sookie tonight. You have to be more careful."

I sighed knocking back my drink. I went to pull out my wallet to pay for my drinks, but Ash told me with was on the house with a grin.

"Thanks, Ash." I said smiling sweetly.

I heard a snarl from Eric, and I rolled my eyes again. Ash looked at Eric unimpressed as he cleaned a few glasses.

"Corissa?" Bill prompted.

"I was bored." I said frowning as I got off the bar stool. "I couldn't just lay around in the hotel room. Besides, I can handle a few humans."

Bill sighed saying he was only worried about me and Sookie. I understood that, but I couldn't stay locked away in the hotel room all night and day.

"Bill, return to Sookie." Eric said as he looked down at me. "I will see that Corissa makes it back to her room."

Bill looked between Eric and I as I glared up at him. What's got his panties in a wad?

"Very well." Bill said. "I will see you tomorrow night."

He kissed the top of my head in a brotherly manner before he left Eric and I alone. Eric put his arm around me then practically pushed me all the way to the elevator. It was silent between us the entire time, and I almost felt as if I was in trouble. I don't like that feeling. Eric took me all the way to my room, and when he produced a card that unlocked the door, I frowned. He literally shoved me inside the room then slammed the door behind him.

"What's up with you?" I asked frowning.

Eric said nothing as he pulled off his jacket to rest against the back of the chair. I frowned as he made himself comfortable on said chair.

"Whoa, don't you need to get to your room before the sun rises?" I asked.

"I am in my room." Eric said looking over at me. "Now, come here."

"What do you mean your room?" I asked not listening to his order.

"I said, come here!" Eric snapped.

I actually stiffened in surprise at his tone, but I didn't move towards him. He flashed in front of me, and suddenly I was thrown onto the bed. He leaned over me with his arms on either side of me, and he had one of his legs between mine, so it was impossible to move.

"You belong to me." Eric said. "You are mine, and I will not allow you to flirt with other men."

"Like Hades I am!" I snapped. "I don't belong to you, Eric Northman! And I never will."

Eric's teeth clicked out threateningly, and for a split second a sliver of fear ran down my spine. After staring at each other for a long moment, Eric moved away from me. I took the chance to roll off the bed, and I went into the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me then slid down the door onto the floor. Why was I afraid? I don't understand.

* * *

NO POV:

Eric sat over in the sitting area while looking over at the bed where Corissa was sleeping...fitfully he might add. They had a fight over who would get the bed, and Corissa honestly just wanted to sleep where she wouldn't have to worry about being spooned by Eric. She had fallen asleep on the couch, but Eric moved her over to the bed. He frowned wondering where all that anger had come from earlier when seeing Corissa practically flirting with that bartender. It had spiked exponentially when that damn human had put his arm around her.

He had called her his, but of course she fought against the idea. When he had caused her fear, he had honestly been surprised since she's never shown fear towards him before. Eric shook his head as he stood up from the chair. He pulled off his shirt then pants as he made his way over to the bed. Normally he would sleep nude, but he supposed he could be kind to Corissa by keeping on his boxers. He moved into the bed causing Corissa's face to scrunch up as she shifted.

"Shh." He hushed when she whimpered.

He laid down while brushing his fingers against her cheek, and as he did that, she settled down. He continued to stroke her cheek as he watched her. Why did she interest him so much? Why did she always invade his mind? He

"Goodnight, lite sol." Eric whispered.

"Hmm, Eric." She murmured in her sleep causing him to smirk.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I stood quietly behind the couch in a rather nice home as Sookie, Bill, Eric, and I met with Stan and Isabel. They're two vampires under Godric's command.

"You should have told me Eric hired two fucking humans, Isabel." Stan said.

I frowned because I was really not liking Stan. Honestly, I just wanted to kick his ass.

"Now, wait just a minute." Sookie said.

"Show some respect, Cowboy, or I will make you." I threatened as I cut Sookie off.

Stan glowered at me while taking a step forward, but when Eric stepped up behind me, Stan paused.

"I couldn't tell you, Stan." Isabel said. "You've been off on your own for days."

Stan just rolled his eyes as Isabel glared at him, so I guessed not even his partner liked Stan much.

"Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the sun?" Eric cut in.

Isabel answered 'no', but Stan said 'yes', which didn't really help us much.

"They're the only ones with the organization and the manpower." Stan said.

"But they're amateurs." Isabel pointed out. "It doesn't make sense. This is Godric we're talking about, 2,000 years old."

"Old don't make you smart." Stan pointed out.

Eric stiffened from beside me looking ready to kill. And despite the problem I had with him last night and the problem I had with him sleeping in the same bed as me, I put a hand on his arm to calm him. He stood there a moment then pulled away to start pacing.

"Besides, there's no proof." Isabel said.

"If they've got him, I'll hear it." Sookie said. "That's my job."

Stan said there's no reason to wait, and I rolled my eyes at him. He just wants a war, nothing more.

"We need to take these fanatics down." Stan said. "Full-out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace."

"You were dropped on your head as a child, weren't you?" I asked. "I mean, a church full of vampire haters annihilated...wonder who did it? That was fucking sarcasm by the way, Stan."

Isabel's lips twitched up as she turned towards me, but Stan's glare just hardened as he looked at me.

"I don't think the King of Texas would approve of the destruction of our international political agenda." Bill added.

Isabel nodded in agreement to the point he made, but it seemed like Stan still wasn't listening to us.

"Fuck that." Stan said bluntly. "The Great Revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made."

I rubbed my temples starting to get really annoyed with all of this. I'm about to just start kicking their asses if they don't make any decisions soon.

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play." Isabel said.

"You're completely incompetent." Eric practically snarled as he stopped pacing. "What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?"

He stood beside me with his body so stiff I'm surprised it hasn't snapped in half.

"We invited you as a courtesy." Isabel pointed out. "This is not your territory. You have no voice here."

"Yeah, Sheriff." Stan said actually agreeing with Isabel for the first time tonight. "Why don't you run on back to Louisiana? We don't need you or your puppets."

Okay, if Stan doesn't want my foot up his ass he better stop insulting my cousin and I.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Eric said.

"And we're nobody's puppets." Sookie added.

Bill cut in saying we needed a plan, and I was in complete agreement. Because all this arguing wasn't getting shit done.

"I have a plan." Stan said.

"It's not a plan, it's a movie." Isabel said.

"It's not a movie, it's a war." Stan said.

Eric called them both idiots while looking ready to start killing something or someone.

"Eric, Ηρέμησε. Αυτό δεν βοηθάει. (calm down. This isn't helping.) Godric." I said to him in Greek. "Πάρε μια βαθιά ανάσα (take a deep breath.)."

Eric frowned though he did nod his head as he came to stand behind me. Isabel looked between Eric and I, but I ignored the look as Stan went on to explain his oh so great plan.

"We take them all out at once." Stan said. "Preemptive strike."

"Of course, so the federal government can bomb us back into the Middle Ages!" Isabel said sarcastically.

I groaned hiding my face in my hands a moment, so I could control my own temper.

"Heh, things were better then." Stan said.

"Then go to Romania and live in a cave, you ranchero poser!" Isabel snapped.

Eric, who apparently couldn't remain calm anymore, grabbed a vase to throw it out the wall. It shattered getting all of us to look at him.

"Godric has protected you...made you rich, and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants." He said.

"Don't any of you care that there's a traitor in your midst?" Bill added.

Stan said he didn't as he glared at Eric while Isabel said it was impossible. I corrected her by telling her of Leon the kidnapper who was very poor at his job.

"Explain." Eric said to the two vampires.

"Unless it was you." The two said at the same time.

"If ya'll argue anymore, I'll fall asleep or start screaming." Sookie said. "So this is what we're gonna do: Rissy and I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun."

Bill and I both stiffened before turning to look at Sookie sharply. Did I hear her right? Please, gods, tell me I didn't.

"Absolutely not." Bill said.

"Let her speak." Eric said.

Bill and I glared at Eric, but his eyes were on Sookie. And for some reason a bad feeling churned my stomach. I pushed it to the side as I looked back to my cousin.

"Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one knows who we are." Sookie said. "We'll pretend we want to join the church, and I can check out their thoughts."

"No, during the day, none of us can help you." Bill said.

"That's what Rissy is for." Sookie said looking to me. "She can protect us both."

Stan scoffed looking me up and down, and I glared at him. I've had the last straw with him. I said something quick in Greek while snapping my fingers. A breeze of power entered the room, and everyone looked around.

"What did you do?" Sookie asked.

"Stan, speak!" I commanded smirking.

"I've got nothing to say to you, but I might knock you around a few." Stan said then frowned. "What have you done to me? I can't stop speaking so free. I don't know what I say. Make it go away!"

I bust out laughing as everyone stared at the tall burly wannabe cowboy.

"I forgot how much fun that is." I said leaning against the couch to keep up right.

Stan snarled stepping towards me, but Eric put himself between Stan and I. Eric had a smirk on his own face, as Bill and Isabel bit back grins. Sookie just blinked looking confused.

"If you don't take it away, I will may you pay." Stan said.

"Sorry, Stan, but my curse will last a few days to a few weeks." I said shrugging as I smirked. "I did warn you though."

Stan snarled once more as he went over to grab his hat off the coffee table.

"This is a waste of time, ya'll, when we could eat them all." Stan said. "I want no part of this plan, but this won't be the last you hear from Stan."

I let out another laugh as Stan left the house in a hurry. Oh, gods, it's been forever since I've done something like that.

"You cursed him to speak in rhymes?" Bill asked.

"It's the only curse I can do." I said once I calmed down. "But, back to business. I don't think we need Sookie to go into the Fellowship of the Sun. I can get in, search the place, and get out before anyone even knows I was there."

Sookie opened her mouth to protest, but a look from me silenced her before she could even speak.

"I've infiltrated places before." I said. "This won't be any different."

"Yes, but how will you know Godric is there even if you look? Or what if he's not there, but they just have him in another location.?" Sookie asked quickly. "I'm the only one who can figure that out."

"But you'll only be in the way if something bad does happen." I said. "I can take care of myself."

Sookie looked a tad wounded by my words, but I was only speaking the truth. She would be in the way if something bad happened.

"You both will go." Eric said with a tone that saved no room for argument. "The decision is made."


	14. Infiltration Gone Wrong

I sighed getting out of the shower. I dried myself off then got dressed in some comfortable clothes, which were a tank top and girl boxer shorts. I wrapped up my hair in a towel then walked out of the bathroom. I ignored Eric, who was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, as I walked over to my bag. I searched through it until I found my comb. I sat down on the foot of the bed on the opposite of the bed as Eric as I took the towel out of my hair.

"I must go out for a bit." Eric said finally speaking. "I will be back later."

"Well, I'm not your keeper, so stay out as long as you want." I said as I started combing out my hair.

Eric was right behind me in seconds, and I didn't even blink when his hand went down my thigh. I did, however, slap his hand away causing him to chuckle.

"Get some rest tonight." Eric said. "Big day tomorrow."

I felt his lips on my bare shoulder, and then he was gone with the door closing with a soft click. I sighed as I continuned combing out my hair. I looked down at the ground having a feeling that tomorrow wasn't going to go well at all.

* * *

NO POV:

After speaking with Lorena, Eric walked back into the hotel room to see Corissa was curled up in the middle of the bed. His lips twitched up at how small and innocent she looked on the large bed. Eric walked over to the bed, and for a moment he just watched as Corissa slept. Her chest rose softly with every breath she took, and her soft plush lips were slightly parted...and they looked so inviting.

"No..." Corissa mumbled suddenly in her sleep. "Leave me alone...get away from me...get away."

Eric's brows furrowed as Corissa started to toss and turn in her sleep as her heart rate started to increase.

"No...no, let me go! Get off of me!" She screamed. "No!"

Eric quickly grabbed Corissa to pull her into his arms, but this just caused her to scream again.

"Corissa, Corissa, wake up!" He said. "You're fine. You're safe."

Her eyes snapped open right then, and she took in deep gasping breaths as her glassy eyes met Eric's eyes. Recognition slowly shined in her eyes as her breathing started to slow.

"Eric?" She asked. "...Eric."

Eric just sat there as Corissa curled up against him as her body shook in fear. He didn't know how to comfort people, and having her in his arms like this as she fought tears was making him feel...human.

"You need to get more sleep, Corissa." Eric said.

"I won't be able to sleep." She said sounding more under control. "Not now."

Eric frowned as he tightened his arms around her, and she let out a shuddering breath as she leaned into Eric.

"What did you dream of, Corissa?" Eric asked.

Corissa seemed to get a far off look in her eyes as she rested her head on Eric's shoulder.

"It was really dark...there were people speaking in Greek...I was being held down...someone with a knife...she was coming towards me." She said. "She said she...wanted my heart. She was going to cut out my heart."

Corissa touched her chest where her heart would be as another shudder traveled through her body. She then seemed to snap out of it as she shook her head.

"I need some fresh air." She said quickly climbing out of bed.

Eric watched her leave while wondering if the dream was something from her past or something that will be her future.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I stood in front of the bed pulling my hair back in a high ponytail to get it out of my face. Surprisingly, Eric was awake even though it was past dawn, and he watched me as I got ready. I frowned at my hair in the mirror as I pushed a few close strands back.

"Hair trouble?" He asked casually.

"Yeah...I think I need to cut it." I said.

I used to have short hair because long hair got in the way, and it was something that someone could grab in a fight. I started letting it grow out right after the war, it has gotten too long.

"It's fine the way it is." Eric said almost sounding defensive.

"Well, you don't have to live with it." I said as I blew a strand out of my face. "It's a liability."

I then turned towards Eric jutting out my lip as he continued to stare at me.

"What's wrong, Eric?" I asked. "You won't like me anymore if I get a haircut?"

Eric's lips twitched up into a smirk as I went back to messing with my hair. Oh, screw it! I sighed falling back onto the bed with a groan.

"Shouldn't you be going to meet Sookie?" Eric asked.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I retorted as I rolled over onto my side to look at him. "You'll get the bleeds."

"I'll sleep once you're gone." Eric said.

I rolled my eyes at him as I got up off the bed. I looked down at myself to make sure I was ready to infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun. Sookie said I had to wear a dress to fit the part. I, however, had on a white sleeveless top with a V-cut. It fit me tightly showing a tad put of cleavage, and over it was a pale pink cardigan. Then I had on a matching skirt that stopped just a bit above my knees, but underneath the skirt was a pair of jean shorts...and a dagger that wound hurt a human if used on them. On my feet were a pair of pink flats.

"You're dressed very...innocent today." Eric said looking over my body.

"That's the idea." I said shrugging. "Sookie told me to play the part of her younger innocent cousin, and so I will play the part. It'd be much easier if I go in alone, but no, wonder cousin has to come along."

Eric chuckled as I checked on my bracelet then my necklace, which I had hidden in my shorts pocket under my skirt.

"That necklace." Eric began as I dropped the hem of my skirt. "Why is it so important?"

I bit my lip then pulled it out of my pocket. I climbed onto the bed to sit in front of Eric. I held up the claw on the necklace first.

"This...is the claw from the hellhound that attacked me when I first learned what I am." I said. "It shows I survived my first hurtle...each of the beads...represent the years I've lived on after all that. Shows that I've survived nine years. Chiron told me I'm one of the few half bloods that ever get past five beads. If I make it this year...another bead will be added, but that's only if I make it."

Eric carefully took the necklace from my hand to look it over, and he ran his finger over each bead.

"This bead, here." He said gesturing to the bead that was blue with an L design on it. "This is not yours?"

I bit my lip hard as I reached out to take the necklace away from Eric, so I could cradle it in my hands.

"...no...it belonged to another camper's necklace." I said. "But the camper died, and in his memory I took his first bead as my eighth one...though it shows I've lived nine years after finding out what I am."

"He?" Eric asked.

"His name was Luke." I said. "A son of Hermes...and I had loved him since he came into my life when I was tweleve. He died during the war."

Eric had an unreadable expression on his face as I put the bracelet back in the pocket of my shorts.

"I better get going." I said. "Don't want to keep Sookie or that Hugo guy she mentioned waiting. See you tonight."

I went to the door to leave, but Eric blocked me from leaving. I looked up at him in confusion as he looked down at me.

"Be careful while you are there." Eric said. "Don't take any unnecessay risks."

"...Is that concern I hear, Eric Northman?" I asked grinning as I poked his chest.

Eric's lips twitched up though he said nothing as he moved out of my way. I opened the door to step out, but I turned around to Eric to tell him goodbye. The words never left my mouth, however, since I suddenly help his lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock, and before I could react, the door was shut in my face.

"ERIC!" I snapped kicking the door. "You asshole!"

* * *

As we were pulling into the church parking lot of the Fellowship of the Sun, I saw some woman dressed in a lot of tan directing us to park in a certain area.

"Why do I recognize her?" Sookie asked.

"Because she's on TV all the time." Hugo said. "That's Sarah Newlin. She's the reverend's wife."

I frowned because of what I've seen of the woman on TV she is overly happy and preppy. However, most Christians I've met in my life are. Not being rude or anything, but it was true. Nothing against Christians either...I just have the bad luck of always meeting annoying/rude/want-to-kill-me people.

"Oh, right." Sookie said. "You know, in person, she looks like vanilla pudding."

I snorted in amusement as Hugo pulled into a parking space. I got out of the car first with Hugo and Sookie following suit.

"Hi there." Sarah said with a big smile on her face. "I just happened to be looking out the window as you were driving up. And I thought I'd come on out and greet you myself."

Ugh, her voice just radiated rainbows and unicorns, and it was annoying as Hades...the place, not the god.

"I'm Sarah Newlin." She said holding out her hand to me first since I made it to her first. "And you all are?"

"Hi, Holly Simpson." Sookie said quickly while practically pushing me out of the way to shake Shara's hand.

I inwardly grimaced when noticing my cousin was nervous, and when Sookie is nervous, her mouth tends to run.

"I cannot believe I'm actually meeting you in person." Sookie said. "You are cute as a button."

"Oh, well, thank-you, Holly." Sarah said still smiling brightly. "And you're like a cool breeze on a hot summer day."

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes as I kept the friendly smile on my face.

"Quit." Sookie said giggling.

"And you both are?" Sarah asked turning to Hugo and I.

"Oh, silly me." Sookie said while cutting off Hugo in the process. "This is my cousin Silena and Rufus Dobson, my fiance."

She then rambled for a moment, and it was almost too painful to listen to. Hugo looked to me for help, and I just shrugged my shoulders. There was no stopping Sookie from talking when she's nervous.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Rufus, Silena." Sarah said once Sookie was done ranting.

"Well, it's an honor." Hugo said to Sarah.

"The honor's mine." Sarah said then turned to Sookie. "Now, how about you all follow me in, and we'll see if Steve is available. I'm sure he'd just love to meet you three."

I inwardly frowned getting the vibe that something was wrong, but on the outside I made my smile brighten.

"For real? Reverend Newlin, himself? That'd be so cool!" I said with a giggle.

"Oh, you're just so adorable." Sarah said to me as she tapped my nose.

I held back the eye twitch of annoyance as Sarah started leading the way into the church.

"I thought you were going to let me do all the talking." Hugo whispered to Sookie who had apparently agreed with him earlier today to let him take the lead.

"She talks a lot when she gets nervous." I said in her defense.

* * *

"Well, the funny thing is, Rufus and I actually met in church." Sookie said. "But we both left and brought Silena along, like, a month later when we realized our pastor was a little bit iffy."

"He was a homosexual." Steve said.

My brow quirked at Steve's immediate reaction as I crossed one leg over the other.

"We don't know that...he might have been." Sookie said getting a wince from Steve. "But what all became too clear was that...he was a sympathizer."

Steve and Sarah both sighed shaking their heads as I resisted the urge to fall asleep. I could be searching the church right now, not listening to all this boring shit.

"See, that really ticks me off." Steve said. "I mean, how can you claim to be a God-loving person, and then love something that God detests?"

"It's upsetting." I said putting on the good show of being truly upset. "It was hard to learn our pastor was a sympathizer. That man used to pray with my everyday, and told me the Lord would protect me from the vampires. It just feels like it was all a lie though."

I added a few sniffles to play it up, and Sarah looked at my sympathetically as she placed her hands over her heart.

"Oh, you poor thing." Steve said. "No, young girl should have to deal with something like that."

I couldn't hold back the eyebrow twitch this time, but thankfully, no one seemed to notice. What did these people think? That I'm just a kid?

"Don't worry, Silena, that's why we're here now." Hugo said placing a hand on my shoulder then turned to the Newlins. "We wanna make this our new home."

"We are thrilled that you've chosen us." Sarah said.

I really wanted to rolls my eyes right now, but I held back the urge to do so, which was killing me. Sara went on to say more, but I tuned her out as I watched Sookie concentrate on Steve, which meant she was reading his mind.

"It'll be amazing to finally be amongst like-minded people." Sookie said as she turned towards me to smile.

She gave a slight nod of her head, which meant that Godric was here in this place.

"I don't care what anyone says about vampires being able to control themselves." Sookie said. "I know better. I know that every single one of this a vicious, bloodthirsty killer."

* * *

During our tour of the church, Steve had taken a call, and even though I tried to catch a few words, it didn't work out so much.

"Careful now." Steve said as we stopped in front of double doors.

"Careful?" I asked already feeling wary.

"Sometimes, when these doors open, so much love comes flowing out it will knock you out if you aren't ready for it." Steve said.

My brow rose in question as Sookie said that we'd brace ourselves. Sarah and Steve opened the doors at the same time, and even if I knew this place wasn't as great as they made it out to be, my breath caught in my throat when the beautiful golden glow of the sun poured in through large glass windows. It was truly an amazing sight.

"Whoa." Was all I could say.

"I know. I just love it here." Sarah said as we walked farther into the large room. "The way it glows like it does particularly in the late afternoon."

I looked up towards where the sun was pouring in the most, and I could feel it's warm rays on my skin. It was like my father was there with me. I've always felt a connection to my father when feeling the sun on my skin, and now it was just the same.

"It's inspiring, isn't it?" Steve asked.

Sookie said it really was, and as Hugo and Sookie kept up the ruse, I continued to bask in the sun. I did tune in, however, when I heard Sookie's nervous voice. She was trying to get us out of here fast, but then another person walked up. And I guessed he was the muscle. Eh, I've fought bigger.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked Steve.

"Oh, yes, Holly, Rufus, Silena, I'd like you to meet an aid of mine." Steve said. "This is Gabe."

Gabe's eyes roamed over Sookie and I both, and narrowed my eyes at him in return.

"Gabe, here, is going to join us for the rest of the tour." Steve said.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

The sun had set some time ago, and unfortunately, we were still here. I was walking behind Hugo and Sookie as Gabe walked behind me. I kept feeling his eyes on my ass, which made me just want to knock his lights out...but I resisted.

"Now, I'd like to take you all to a very special part of the church." Steve said.

"There's more?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, my father's tomb." Steve said. "It's on the lower level."

Tomb? Tomb meant underground, and if he was trying to take us underground, then something was definitely wrong.

"Honey, are you sure?" Sarah asked sounding nervous.

Something was more that definitely wrong, and I knew we had to get out of here. However, if I said something now, I could make things worse.

"Absolutely, darling." Steve said as she showed us to a door.

"Steve, I just don't see why we need to take them down there." Sara said.

Steve ignored his wife as he stopped in front of the door that most likely led to the basement.

"You can literally feel the presence of his spirit" Steve said.

"It's okay." Sookie said. "We don't need to see it."

"But I insist, it's the rock our church was built on." Steve persisted. "Much like St. Peter's tomb in the Catholic Church, only without being polluted by evil. Did you know there was actually a vampire pope back in the Middle Ages?"

He opened the door to reveal a stairway...that led down into the basement just like I thought it would.

"Rufus, Holly." I said sharply as I grabbed their arms.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked.

"She has a case of claustrophobia." Sookie said quickly.

"A big one." I added.

I actually did hate being underground or in tight places, so it wasn't a complete lie.

"Well, at least take a quick look see." Steve said. "That way, you can say you saw the whole church, so you'll be making an informed decision."

"Steve." Sarah said as if trying to get through to her husband.

"It's alright, Sarah." Steve said. "This is something they need to see."

Sookie tried one last time to get us out of there, but this didn't pan out either since Gabe and Steve jumped us in the end. Steve went for Sookie, but I punched him int he cheek sending him into the wall. Gabe came after me second, however, I grabbed his arm to throw him over my shoulder.

"Go!" I ordered. "Get out of here!"

Sookie went to protest, but Hugo grabbed her arm to pull her away. Gabe and Steve stood up straight, and I got into a stance to fight them. Gabe came at me as Steve went for Sookie and Hugo. I tried to fight Gabe off, but in the end he had my arms pinned behind my back.

"This one really isn't human." Steve said as he started dragging Sookie towards the stairway.

Hugo, the useless man, was laying on the ground holding his head and groaning.

"Put her with the vampire." Steve ordered as Sookie screamed for help.

I tried to fight off Gabe to get to Sookie, but I felt him hit the back of of my neck sharply. I was unconscious in seconds.

* * *

NO POV:

"You have got to be joking me?" Eric muttered as he stood on a hill top with Isabel at his side where they could over look the church. "This is the Fellowship of the Sun? That's their army? Scared little boys with their Bibles and crossbows?"

He didn't see how they could make much of a threat to vampires if at all.

"Don't underestimate them." Isabel said. "Support for their movement is growing. Their leadership camps are overflowing with self-righteous extremists all willing and ready to die for their cause."

Eric hummed slightly as his eyes continued to watch the guards outside the church closely.

"That can be arranged quite easily." Eric said.

He would cut down anyone or anything that kept him from his maker even if it was little scared little boys with bibles.

"Not until we know for sure the Fellowship as Godric." Isabel said sternly.

"What about your boy, Hugo...and Corissa and Sookie?" Eric inquired. "They've been in there too long."

Eric still remembers Corissa telling that she would be back when night fell. That time passed a long time ago, and Corissa has always kept her word before.

"There's no sign of alarm." Isabel said. "And if Hugo were in serious danger, I would know it. I felt something earlier, but it passed. He's okay now."

Eric didn't feel fear from Corissa, but he had felt when her heart started to race from adrenaline. Everything was all calm now, but Eric also had the feeling that Corissa was almost too calm...almost as if she were sleeping. Eric wasn't about to tell Isabel this though.

"Tell me, what is it that you find so fulfilling about human companionship?" Eric asked.

"They feel much more strongly than we do." Isabel said. "Everything is urgent...exciting. Maybe because their lives are so temporary."

Eric looked back forward thinking about all the times Corissa pointed out half bloods don't life long. She had once told them that getting past sixteen was a miracle, and that every year following was that much harder to get by in.

"Yes..." Eric said finally. "They certainly don't keep well."

Isabel laughed softly at that with a smile on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't you find the prospect of him growing old, sickly, crippled somewhat, uh, repulsive?" Eric asked.

"No." Isabel said without hesitation. "I find it curious. Like a science project. However, I find your disinterest in humans curious when you have one of your own. The small golden haired girl..."

"Corissa." Eric answered almost like a reflex.

"Yes, her." Isabel said smirking. "Isn't she yours?"

Eric frowned because he does remember the night he proclaimed to Corissa that she did belong to him. She rejected him, of course, but he'd have her in the end.

"No." Eric said with his lips twitched up just barely. "Corissa likes to believe she belongs to no one...that she is free."

"But you want her." Isabel said. "You are attracted to her. I saw it the other night. When she moved, you moved. When she spoke to you, you instantly reacted to her words. When Stan went for her, you were quick to rise to her defense."

Eric's frowned deepened because he hadn't noticed any of what Isabel said. Did he really do all that?...and for a Human? Of course, Corissa is only half human.

"Perhaps I do have an interest in Corissa." Eric said. "But that does not matter. What matters is that we get Godric back."

* * *

CORISSA POV:

"Little one, you must wake up now." I heard a soft voice said as finger brushed against my temple. "Wake up."

My eyes snapped open to see a young man with short hair hair and kind but haunted eyes. He appeared to be about Will's age or maybe a year older. I knew immediately he was a vampire when a chill went down my spine.

"Do you feel alright, little one?" He asked kindly.

"Okay, listen here, I'm not 'little'...I'm vertically challenged." I said.

His lips twitched up slightly as I rubbed the back of my neck, which was sore.

"When I get my hands on that Gabe, I'm ripping him a new one." I said then took a deep breath to calm myself. "Corissa Stackhouse. It's nice to meet you."

I held out my hand to the vampire, which I was sure is Godric. He looked at my hand a moment before taking my hand to give it a short shake.

"I am Godric." He said.

"I figured." I said. "You have a certain viking very worried. He sent my cousin and I here to bust you out, but as you can see things didn't work out as planned."

"Eric sent two humans for me?" Godric asked.

"There's three of us." I corrected.

I then looked around to see I was in some small dark cell looking place. I frowned because it was damp, but whatever.

"You should not have come." Godric said.

"Too late for that now." I said. "Besides, not like I had a choice. I kind of owe your pain in the ass progeny for saving my life...twice."

Godric's lips twitched up once more when I called Eric a pain in the ass, which he totally is. Godric asked me what all had exactly happened, so I told him the shortened version of Eric getting us to come to Dallas, our meeting with Stan and Isabel, and everything that led on from that.

"My child has gone through great lengths to try and retrieve me." Godric said once I finished speaking.

I nodded my head in agreement as I leaned against the wall in the small little room.

"You seem tired." Godric said. "Perhaps you should rest."

I sighed wishing I could. I knew that I wouldn't be able to, however. There's no point in even trying.

"Can't." I said. "After what we went through my nerves are jittery. I can't sleep when I'm like this. I'm pretty much an insomniac when I feel like at any second something might jump out and kill me."

"I'm sorry." Godric said moving away slightly.

"It's not you." I said reaching out to place a hand on his forearm. "It's those humans I don't trust."

Godric looked towards me seeming surprised by my words, and by the hand I have on his arm.

"You speak as if you aren't like that. Like you're aren't human." Godric said.

"Well...I'm not completely." I said. "And since I have a feeling we'll be in here a long time together, I might as well tell you about me. Just sit back and relax, Godric, because this is a long tale to tell."

* * *

I was actually snoozing a bit with my head on Godric's shoulder. I hadn't been able to stay awake as I thought, and Godric had sat down next to me when I told him his presence was actually very calming to me. I woke, however, when I heard an ear piercing scream.

"Sookie!" I said knowing it had to be here.

I jumped up to my feet while hurrying towards the door. I had to get out to Sookie.

"Corissa, what is wrong?" Godric asked standing. "The one screaming...you know her?"

"She's my cousin." I said kicking the door to try and bust it open. "I have to get her, and I have to do it now! She's family, Godric, and I always protect my family."

Godric watched me a second as I slammed my shoulder into the door to get it to open. Suddenly I was picked up into Godric's arms, and he had the door opened. When I blinked next, we were in a holding cell. I was standing next to Sookie, who was on the floor gasping, and Godric was holding Gabe by his sweater choking him.

"Sookie, are you alright?" I asked kneeling down beside her.

She nodded as she scooted closer to me, so I put my arms around her. She hid her face in my neck, and I glared at Gabe who was gasping for air.


	15. The Church From Hell

"Godric, it's me." Gabe choked out.

Godric just snapped Gabe's throat then turned to look at Sookie and I as I helped Sookie cover herself.

"You should not have come." Godric said.

There was a loud slamming noise from above, and Sookie jumped up thinking it was Bill.

"No." Godric said. "I'm here, my child. Down here."

There was a swoosh noise as Eric appeared at the bottom of the steps. He walked over to Godric, and knelt down in front of the older vampire.

"You're a fool for sending humans after me." Godric said.

Eric said he had no choice while sparing a small glance towards me. His eyes looked over me a moment before he looked back to his maker.

"These savages...they seek to destroy you." Eric said.

"I am aware of what they have planned." Godric said. "This one betrayed you."

He nodded to Hugo, and I turned towards the unconscious man with a frown. If he was awake right now, I'd knock him out myself.

"He's with the fellowship. They set a trap for us." Sookie said.

"I knew this was a bad idea." I grumbled shaking my head. "I would have worked better alone."

Sookie frowned at me, but it would have been easier if I infiltrated alone.

"How long since you've fed?" Eric asked his maker looking worried.

"I require very little blood anymore." Godric said when alarms started to go off. "Save the humans. Go on."

Eric tried to protest, but Godric interrupted Eric by saying he could take care of himself. Sookie insisted we should go as well. I frowned though while looking to Godric. I had my suspicions before, but now I was more certain. Godric didn't want to be saved.

"Spill no blood on your way out." Godric ordered Eric as he stood. "Go."

I pushed Sookie out of the cage, but I paused to look at Godric. I placed a hand on his arm while staring into his eyes.

"You don't have to stay here." I said. "Please, come with us."

Godric stared at me as he gently took my hand into his. He brushed the loose strands of hair from my face, and his thumb then brushed against my cheek.

"Go." Godric said softly as he released my hand.

I frowned not wanting to leave him, but Eric put his hand behind my back to move me forward. He guided Sookie and I up the stairs where the church was being evacuated. When we made it to the top, I stripped off the skirt to reveal my short jean shorts since it'd only get in the way if things got rocky.

"Is that a knife?" Sookie asked as I adjusted the strap on my dagger.

"Yes." I said. "We're in enemy territory, so I came prepared."

Sookie's mouth dropped open in shock as I peeked around the side of the wall with Eric. The doors were being closed as the last of the women and children were evacuated from the church.

"I could have you out in seconds." Eric said.

"No, Eric, there are children out there." Sookie said. "And the same goes to you, Rissy."

I rolled my eyes because it wasn't like I planned to go slice up everyone in the church.

"Then those humans won't think twice about hurting us." Eric growled.

I placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him because we didn't need him to actually start killing people.

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" Sookie asked.

"His attachment to you is irrational, it clouds his judgement." Eric said. "He would kill every child to get you out of here."

Which is something we did not want. I've seen enough dead children to last me a lifetime.

"And why aren't you, Eric?" Sookie asked.

"Do you want him to?" I retorted to Sookie.

Sookie quickly shook her head as Eric said he was simply following Godric's order.

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"Haven't you pieced it together?" I asked. "Godric is Eric's maker."

Eric looked down at me then to Sookie who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Don't use words you don't understand." Eric whispered into my ear.

I turned my head to look up at Eric, so I was looking directly into his blue eyes.

"You have a lot of love for him." I said.

"...Don't use words I don't understand." Eric said as he looked away.

I rolled my eyes at him as I looked back to the three guards at the door. I could take them out in a pinch. I walked forward without warning my companions, and Eric didn't have time to grab me.

"Rissy!" Sookie hissed.

I ignored her as I continued to walk forward calmly. The men turned to look at me, and I grinned as I sized them up.

"Ma'am, women and children need to be outside." One of them said. "Please, hurry."

"Of course." I said.

I lifted my hands letting out blast of light that blinded them for a moment, and it was only a moment I needed. In five seconds flat, I had them all on the ground knocked out. I turned towards Eric and Sookie clapping the nonexistent dust off my hands.

"Let's go." I said.

"How did you do that?" Sookie asked as Eric and her hurried over to me.

"Explain later." I said as I opened the door.

I paused, however, when seeing the large group of people coming towards us.

"We have to go through the sanctuary." Sookie said. "Let's go."

Eric grabbed my arm to pull me along, and he didn't let go as we went into the sanctuary.

"Where's the exit?" Eric asked.

"Back that way." Sookie said pointing.

"There are several exits actually." Steve said.

He appeared at the front of the sanctuary, and it brought us to a stop in our escape.

"For you...the easiest one takes you straight to hell." Steve said.

The doors on all sides of the sanctuary opened with Steve's followers flowing in with their own vampire makeshift weapons. Well, this just got a whole lot worse.

"Let us leave!" Sookie pleaded. "Save yourselves! No one has to die."

"Sookie, they won't listen." I said. "You're wasting your time. You can't talk down crazy."

Which was completely true. How do I know this? It's all from first hand experience.

"The war has begun evil whores of Satan!" Steve said. "You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lives have been drawn. You're either with us or against us."

"I would never follow the leadership of a man who's only purpose is revenge." I said. "And it's this very revenge that clouds your judgement."

Steve glared down at me then looked to his followers who were all waiting for orders.

"We are prepared for Armageddon." Steve said.

I glared at him right back as I looked around wondering how many I could take down before they got me. Maybe just enough to let Sookie get away.

"The vampire you're holding got away!" Sookie said suddenly. "He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help."

"I'm not concerned with Godric." Steve said. "Any vampire will do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here."

He pointed right to Eric, and a cold feeling spread through my entire body at the thought of Eric dying. Eric went to step forward, but I paced myself in front of him. I put a hand on his chest while looking up at him.

"Eric, no." I said shaking my head. "Please."

Eric cupped my cheek while bringing his head closer to mine. He stroked my cheek as he stared into my eyes.

"I will be fine." He said.

"You're lying." I said.

Eric just placed his lips on my forehead for a moment, and then he went up towards the alter.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn!" Steve said gleefully.

Eric removed his leather jacket, and laid down on the alter. He then allowed them to put silver chains down around him, so he couldn't move. Sookie and I were grabbed to be held back, and even if I could break away easily, I didn't. I had to think smartly about this. Eric was helpless at the moment, and Sookie couldn't fight her way out of a wet paper bag. If I retaliated, I'd have to worry about keeping them both out of danger.

"You see? Just as our Lord, our Savior, was betrayed for 30 silver pieces, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!" Steve said.

"Oh, shut-up!" I said. "If I have to listen to your bullshit any longer, I might become crazy as you."

Steve glared at me once more, and the ones holding me tightened their hold me until it became almost painful.

"I...I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom." Eric gasped out. "And the girls' as well."

"I'm not leaving you!" I snapped.

"That's noble, but they're just as culpable as you. They're a traitor to their race. The human race." Steve said as he leaned in closer to Eric. "They hardly deserve mercy."

I narrowed my eyes while glancing around to see what I could do to get us out of this. After letting out that burst of light, I was a little weakened because using light wore me out faster.

"Maybe we should tie the little one to you, so you can meet the sun together." Steve said. "Bet the marshmallow would roast up nicely."

Eric snarled at Steve causing him to chuckle as he walked over towards Sookie and I.

"Fuck off, dickwad." I growled.

I felt a sharp slap to the cheek, and I blinked once then twice as Sookie gasped. I turned towards Steve, who had slapped me, as his nostrils flared in anger. The door to the church suddenly busted open at that moment to reveal an pissed off Bill.

"Sookie! Corissa!" Bill called out.

"Hey, Bill, how's it going?" I asked casually.

Steve whipped out a gun to point right at Sookie, and I glared at him so darkly I'm sure Hades would quack under it.

"Step any closer, Vampire, and the girls get it." Steve said. "And I'll start with this one."

Bill told Steve that if he harmed either one of us that everyone in the church would die. Which means I need to do something before anyone dies.

"Seriously, what do they see in you guys?" Steve asked Sookie and I with a sigh.

"Well, I am fucking amazing, so it's quite understandable why I'm so irresistible." I said sassily.

Sookie hushed me as Steve told his 'soldiers' to get some silver chains for Bill. Sookie cried at them to stop, but Bill assured us we'll be fine.

"Newlin!" A familiar voice shouted.

Suddenly a paint ball hit Steve's hand causing him to drop his gun, and when we all turned, we saw Jason with a gun in his hand.

"Let them go, Fuckwad!" He ordered.

I laughed when Jason fired again with his shot hitting Steve right between his eyebrows. Then using the distraction, I broke free of my captors. Bill got Sookie away from hers as Steve fell backwards onto the small steps. I ran up the steps to Eric, and I pulled the silver chains off of him, which allowed him to heal. He sat up with his fangs still clicked out. He went over to Steve, and lifted the man off the ground by his throat.

"Eric, put him down." I said rushing to Eric's side. "He's not worth it."

"Kill him! Kill the motherfucker!" Jason, who was being restrained, shouted.

Eric just looked to me as I placed a hand on his arm, and we both ignored Steve as he begged Eric to kill him. Eric finally let go of Steve, and I sighed in relief. More noises happened, and the doors opened again to reveal Stan and a group of vampires. This isn't what we needed right now.

"Steve Newlin, you have pushed us to far." Stan said. "You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father."

My mother fell agape in shock as Steve called Stan a murderer. I couldn't believe it!

"It wore off?!" I demanded. "It hasn't even been a full three days! That bites!"

Eric looked to me with his lips twitched up just barely to show he was amused. Stan smirked at me, and I flipped him off in return.

"Destroy them." Stan ordered. "All of them."

It was chaotic for a few moments as the vampires went to grab a hold of the humans in the room. Eric pulled me close as if to protect me, and I didn't push him away.

"Enough." A voice called out clearly.

Everyone turned seeing Godric up in the second level of the sanctuary looking calm.

"I assume you came for me." Godric said to Stan who still looked ready to bite the man he was holding. "Underling."

At his prompt Stan sighed while rolling his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him in return since he was being a baby.

"Yes, Sheriff?" Stan replied.

"These humans have not harmed me, you see? We can coexist." Godric said.

Godric looked over at Steve as Eric and I stood beside the fallen man silently.

"Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed where none is called for." Godric said. "Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

Steve declared he would not negotiate with sub-level humans, and more blah blah blah. He told Eric to kill him again as he got on his knees.

"Jesus will protect me." Steve said.

I snorted shaking my head as I crossed my arms over my chest. This guy was crazier than a drug addict having a schizophrenic episode.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus." Godric said. "I wish I could have known him, but I missed him."

Godric then used his vampire speed to appear behind Steve. Godric lifted Steve up by the back of his jacket as Godric looked to the other humans.

"Good people, who here is willing to die for this man's madness?" Godric asked.

I looked around seeing that none of the Fellowship of the Sun members were moving an inch to help their reverend.

"That's what I thought." Godric said. "Stand down everyone."

The vampires, who still had a hold of the humans, finally released them at Godric's command.

"People, go home." Godric ordered. "It's over now."

All the humans started to leave, and they ignored Steve when he begged them not to go. Soon all the humans, expect Sookie, Jason and I, were gone. Godric threw down Steve who gasped when he hit the ground.

"I dare say my faith in human kind is much stronger than yours." Godric said.

He then ordered for the vampires to come, and when Stan tried to protest, Godric just repeated his order. The vampires all started to leave, but Eric turned to me. He looked at the cheek Steve hurt, and I smiled up at him.

"I'm fine." I said. "He hits like a five-year-old girl...Are you okay?"

"I am." Eric said.

"Good." I said then slapped him right across the face.

Everything got silent as everyone looked to Eric and I. He actually rubbed his cheek as I placed my hands on my hips.

"You ever pull that kind of shit again, I'll do much worse to you." I said glaring. "You're a damn bastard making me worry about you!"

Eric nodded his head silently before turning to follow after Godric, who had paused at the door. He seemed amused as he looked to Eric then to me. He bowed his head towards me as he and Eric left the church. Jason then ran over towards Sookie and I, and I smiled brightly. He grabbed Sookie and I into a big hug, and hugged him back just as tight.

"Sookie, Rissy, I'm so sorry." Jason said stepping back. "Can you ever forgive me?"

I first whacked him over the head, and he yelped as Bill and Sookie looked to me in surprise. What can I say? I'm feeling violent at the moment.

"Yeah, you're forgiven." I said. "Just don't let anyone brainwash you again, okay?"

"I promise." Jason said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry it's just like...he went in and planted his own babies in there."

I shook my head patting Jason's shoulder since I knew it was easy to trick him.

"You know nothing." Steve said as he stood. "On the final day of reckoning we'll see who goes to heaven and who goes to hell."

Jason grinned while walking over to stand in front of Steven as he adjusted his suite.

"I reckon I've already been to heaven...I was inside your wife." Jason said.

He then punched Steve right on the nose sending him to the ground. I laughed holding my sides as Bill rushed over to Jason to hold him back.

"Nice." I said still laughing.

* * *

I sighed looking at myself in the mirror wondering if I really looked okay. I looked down at my outfit, which Eric had decided to buy me, and I almost wanted to laugh when seeing it was Greek inspired. It was pure white stopping before my knees, and it was low cut showing a bit of cleavage. A golden embrodied belt went around my torso with the same design around the neckline. On my feet were gladiator designed sandals that stopped at my ankles with heels.

I had weaved my hair in a loose braid while putting in flower pieces going down it. It was something Silena had taught me to do, and I figured I might as well do this to my hair to go along with the outfit. I put in two small studs in my ears that looked like two tiny suns, and I had used a golden color around my eyes.

"You look..._delicious_." Eric said as he walked into the room.

I snorted rolling my eyes at him as I turned away from the mirror. He was still dressed the same as he had been in the church, but whatever.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked. "The guests are starting to arrive."

I sighed because I honestly didn't want to mingle at this little party, but Godric had personally asked I be here. Where am I? I'm in Godric's own home because he had insisted I come over before the party with Eric to prepare.

"I guess." I said. "Godric is lucky he's cool and all, or I'd be back at the hotel sleeping."

Eric's lips twitched up as he gestured for me to come with him. We left the room with Eric staying close to me. Many stared as we walked through the house, but I ignored them for the most part. Eric led me to Godric, who had changed for the party, as he sat in a chair almost like a throne with a line of people coming to speak with him. There was a chair beside him, and as we stopped at his side, he turned his head up to us.

"Corissa." Godric greeted. "You look lovely. Almost like a goddess."

"Thanks." I said then looked to Eric. "I like love your maker."

Eric actually looked a tad upset I said that, which had me blinking in confusion. Godric's lips twitched up slightly before he gestured to the seat next to him.

"Please, sit." He said.

I nodded my head, and surprisingly Eric held out his hand to help me sit down into the chair. Godric silently glanced up at Eric, and the tall blonde viking left us alone. Well, alone with a room full of people.

"It's weird." I said. "I've never seen him...so behaved."

"Yes, Eric can be a bit...untamed." Godric said as he looked to me. "I must take partial credit for his...personality."

I chuckled lightly, but stopped when Stan stopped in front of us. He glared at me a moment, and I flipped him off as I used my middle finger to wipe the corner of my eye.

"Sheriff," Stan greeted. "Welcome home. We're all very relieved."

Godric just stared at Stan until the vampire wannabe cowboy left us alone. Jason was next in line looking nervous, but he paused when seeing me.

"Rissy?" He asked.

I waved silently with a smile, and he shook his head as he looked back to Godric.

"I just wanted to say I'm real sorry for what the fellowship put you through." Jason said sounding completely sincere.

Godric once again remained silent, but as Jason turned to leave, Godric spoke up.

"You helped save many lives today, Mr. Stackhouse." Godric said. "Please know that you have friends in this area if you ever visit."

"Thanks man." Jason said. "But I don't think I'd like to come back anytime soon."

Godric didn't reply, so Jason nodded as he left. Godric turned towards me as I crossed one leg over the other.

"I wish to thank you." Godric said. "You were very kind to me, and you tried to save my child. You both are close, yes?"

I bit my lip while looking up to where I saw Eric's back as he spoke to someone I couldn't see.

"I'm not his human if that's what you're asking." I said. "But...I do care about him...to an extent. It's hard to be close to him at times with how he acts."

"I understand." Godric said. "Eric does tend to push people away. However, I can see you are one of the few who have gotten close to him."

I looked down at my lap not sure if I believed that. Eric did seem to have an interest in me, but I wasn't sure if that counted as Eric caring for me.

"I hope you can...continue to care for him." Godric said. "Watch out for him when you all return to Louisiana."

I looked up at him a tad sharply because it almost sounded like Godric wouldn't be around to look out for Eric himself. I opened my mouth to reply when Isabel came in with Hugo in her grasp.

"Here is the one who betrayed us." Isabel said.

She tossed him down at Godric's feet with everyone turning to watch what wound happen.

"Hugo." Godric said looking at the knelt man. "He is your human, is he not?"

Isabel said he was, and as I looked at her to see she had dried blood on her face, which meant she's been crying.

"Do you love him?" Godric asked looking to Isabel.

"I...I thought I did." Isabel said.

Isabel let out a small sob as Hugo bowed his had in shame, and I felt my heart clench for her.

"It seems that you still love him." Godric said.

Isabel confessed that she did, but gave him permission to make his verdict as she cried a bit more freely. I looked to Godric hoping he did not kill the one she loves. Because to see that...would break anyone. I moved my hand over to his without thinking, and he squeezed mine softly.

"You are free to go." Godric said surprising everyone and causing Stan to protest. "This human is free to go. And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

Hugo nodded his head as Isabel let out a cry of joy, and I felt my lips turn up into a small smile.

"This is a travesty." Stan complained.

"This is my verdict." Godric said looking to the cowboy.

He then called to Eric, and ordered him to make sure Hugo got away safely. Eric came to do as Godric asked, but before he left he looked at Godric's hand holding mine. He grabbed Hugo to take him away. Isabel thanked Godric then followed after Eric and Hugo.

"That was kind of you." I said to Godric once everyone returned to their own conversations. "I believe Isabel would truly have been brokenhearted if Hugo died."

"You know the pain." Godric stated not asked.

"Yes." I said not hesitating.

I then noticed Sookie poking her head around the side. She blinked curiously causing me to chuckle.

"If you don't mind, Godric, I wish to be with my cousin for a bit." I said.

"Of course." He said as he gave my hand another squeeze. "Thank-you for keeping me company. I enjoy speaking with you."

"Then I'll be sure to come back, so we can speak more." I promised smiling.

I stood up though before I left to join Sookie, I placed a chaste kiss on top Godric's head.

"Σου εύχομαι ευτυχία (I wish you happiness)." I whispered into his ear. "I truly do, Godric."

He said nothing as he just watched me walk over to Sookie who grabbed my hand to pull me away.

"What was that about?" She asked grinning. "Someone have a crush?"

I snorted rolling my eyes at her as she poked my arm waiting for me to answer her.

"No." I said. "I do not have a crush. Godric just...he looks so lonely like he needs someone. The look in his eyes I have seen before, and I want him to know someone is there for him."

Sookie looked at me solemnly as I glanced back towards Godric who was speaking to a female vampire. I shook my head then asked Sookie where Bill was, which started this long conversation on how Bill was practically avoiding her. I nodded and listened the entire time, but a vampire dressed in bright red caught my eye. She walked right up to Sookie and I with a grin on her face.

"Hello, I'm Lorena." She said smiling at Sookie and I.

"Hi, I'm Sookie." She said. "And this is my cousin, Corissa."

Lorena tilted her head at us, and I narrowed my eyes at her in return. Something about her sent off my instinctive warning bells.

"Yes, you're the ones everyone is making such a fuss about." Lorena said.

"Excuse me?" Sookie asked.

I slightly stepped in front of her, and reached back to hold her hand. I didn't need her getting mouthy to a vampire we didn't know. We're in Godric's home, which means we should be respectful. Of course, I say that now, but I'll probably be the one to lose my temper.

"My, you're a morsel." Lorena said looking Sookie over.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sookie asked.

"We have a mutual friend." Lorena said.

"Bill." Sookie said guessed.

Lorena smiled saying Sookie was right, and I'm starting to think Lorena along the lines of an ex-girlfriend.

"Funny he never mentioned me." Lorena said. "I practically made him what he is today."

Oh, she's his maker and ex-girlfriend, which makes everything even worse. I sighed knowing this wouldn't end well.

"Lorena!" Bill snapped as he came to Sookie and my sides.

"Well, hello, darling." Lorena said. "I just getting to know your playthings. You always did pray on the innocent."

My glare hardened as my hands clenched into tight fists. This bitch was just asking me to kick her ass, and I'll do it gladly.

"Bill, please tell me this isn't your maker." I said.

Bill gave me a pained look, which told me she was exactly who I feared she was.

"She released me years ago." Bill said. "She no longer has any hold on me."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Lorena said. "We had two marvelous nights in your hotel room."

The last remark was pointed towards Sookie, who was starting to glare, which means she's about to lose her temper.

"Did you know that your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 52 inch plasma television earlier tonight?" Lorena asked. "Everyone says they're so thin and light, but let me tell you, when wielded properly, it's quite the weapon."

I'm starting to wish she had gotten the hint when Bill smashed her head with a television, but she obviously hadn't. Bill told Lorena she needed to leave, but she ignored him as she continued to look at Sookie.

"I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans on you." Lorena said as she looked to Bill. "There's no excuse for domestic violence."

"What she failed to mention was that she was holding me hostage." Bill said to defend himself.

"Oh, please, we were just catching up." Lorena said. "You must have been so worried sick...wondering where he was. Although, I must admit, it got a bit...heated, but you know how old lovers can get sometimes."

She reached out to stroke Bill's cheek, but Sookie reached out to grasp her wrist to shove it away. She told Lorena not to touch him, and by now everyone in the damn house was paying attention to this fight.

"My, you're feisty too." Lorena said as she pulled her wrist away. "You're not more than a bag of blood. You cannot win this."

"She already won." I said cutting in. "Bill chose her, not you. Get the hint, and walk away."

Everything was getting tense, and Lorena turned her eyes to me as her glare turned icy.

"William and I love each other." Lorena said sounding almost desperate.

"No, you may love him, but Bill does not love you." I said calmly and evenly. "In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if he never loved you in the first place."

Lorena's fangs clicked out as she let out a snarl, and Bill stepped up in front of me.

"Take those words back, or they will be your last." Lorena threatened.

"I ain't taking shit back, bitch." I said.

Lorena lunged at me around Bill, and as she went to grab me, got the upper hand by getting her first. I pinned her to the back of the couch with a celestial dagger, which I had hidden under my dress, to her chest.

"One more move, and you're dead." I said. "This weapon can kill your kind."

Lorena just snarled at me trying to break free, and she did manage. She came at me again, but Godric intervened this time by grabbing Lorena by the throat. He made her sit down on he back of the couch as Eric stepped up to my side. I was still standing stiff with my heart pounding. My entire being was telling me to finish off the vampire who attacked even if it was my fault for provoking her. She was a danger, and all danger needed to be taken care of.

"Retract your fangs, now." Godric said to Lorena, which she obeyed without question. "I neither know, nor care who you are. But in this area, and certainty in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?"

Lorena said she did, so Godric released the hold he hand on her neck. He looked to Sookie and I as I continued to clench the dagger tightly in my hand.

"These humans have proven themselves to be courageous and loyal friends to our kind, yet you treat them like a child does a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport. No wonder why they hate us."

"She provoked me." Lorena said.

Godric leaned forward threateningly, and Lorena gave a shuddering breath.

"And you provoked me." Godric said. "You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twitch, but I haven't. And why is that?"

"It's your choice." Lorena said softly.

"Indeed it is." Godric agreed. "You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of yours to better yourself, yet you haven't. You're still a savage, and I fear for all us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists."

He turned to Bill, and ordered him to send Lorena out since he seemed to know her. Bill did as he was ordered without protest, and once Lorena had left with Bill, Godric turned to me.

"It's alright now, Little one." Godric said soothingly. "You may relax. The danger has passed."

I knew he was right, but my hand did not want to let go of the dagger in my hand. Eric gently pulled it from my hand, and I brought that hand up to cradle to my chest.

"Rissy?" Sookie asked reaching out to touch my shoulder.

I flinched away from her, so she retracted her hand. Godric whispered something to Eric before Godric put his arm around me. He escorted me back towards where the chairs were, and he helped me sit down.

"Please, take a moment to calm down." He said as he sat beside me.

I thanked him as I leaned back into the chair, and closed my eyes, so to block everything out.

"Does this happen to you often?" Godric asked.

"Sometimes." I said. "My instincts sometimes want to take control if my adrenaline starts pumping. My mind just recognizes the danger, and my instincts scream at me to kill. I'm usually good with controlling it, but sometimes if I've been stressed for a period of time or I've had no sleep, it makes things worse."

Other half bloods have the same problem, and usually the older the half blood the worse the condition...especially if they've fought most of their lives. The war didn't help me one bit either.

"No one so young should have to deal with such burden." Godric said.

"Well, I'm actually old in half blood standards...practically a senior citizen." I joked. "Besides, I highly doubt I'll have to deal with it all much more."

"You truly belief your time is coming to its end." Godric started.

I nodded my head when images started to filter through my mind causing me to wince. Godric asked if I was alright, and I nodded my head silently. The images stopped as I felt myself stand.

"Corissa?" Godric inquired as he stood.

I shushed him as a voice came from the main room. I walked forward seeing a guy I recognized from the Fellowship of the Sun. I walked closer slowly because I had the feeling that things were about to get rocky.

"My name is Luke McDonald." He said. "I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. I have a message from Steve Newlin."

He unzipped his jacket to show a bomb and silver chains wrapped around him. I was about to jump him to stop him from pushing the button to the detonator, but I was too late.


	16. Goodbye, Until Next Time

Queenie: Sorry for the long wait. My computer is still down, but I've written chapters all the way into season four, which I'm close to completely. I'll try to post a few chapters before tomorrow night comes. I just have the rest of today til then before I leave my grandmother's. It's her computer I'm using. I'm very very sorry for the long wait. Here's the chapter you wanted. I hope you like.

* * *

NO POV:

As Corissa felt someone grabbing her, a bright blinding light came out of her hands. She heard the explosion, but felt nothing except a warmth envelope her. A few seconds passed, and the light slowly dimmed. She felt her strength drain out of her as she fell towards the ground, but two arms caught her. She tilted her head back to see Godric looking down at her with worried eyes. Corissa could barely move, but she used her eyes to look around. Grodic's home beside where he and Corissa were was destroyed.

"What happened?" Corissa asked.

"You created some kind of shield. A shield of light." Godric said.

Well, that was a new one. Corissa tried to push herself up into a sitting position, but it wasn't working out as she wanted.

"Where's Sookie and Jason?" She asked looking up at Godric in panic. "And Eric? Where is he?"

She knew she didn't have to worry about Bill since he had went outside to get Lorena out of here. Eric appeared knelt down beside Godric and Corissa, and he reached out to touch her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"I can't feel my legs." Corissa said honestly.

Corissa looked down at her legs as Eric placed his hand on her knee, which she couldn't feel. She was starting to lose feeling in her fingers as well, and the feeling was spreading. Corissa tends to feel drained after using her powers of light, but this was much worse than all the other after affects she's had before.

"Sookie! Corissa!" Bill called running in.

He went over to Sookie first as she was getting off the ground, but then the two turned over to Corissa. Their eyes widened when seeing her body seemed to becoming paler by the second.

"Rissy, what's wrong?" Sookie asked scrambling over to Corissa with Bill beside her. "Talk to me, Sweetie."

Jason, who had gotten his bearings, ran over to join his sister and cousin. He took Corissa's hand as she took in gasping breaths.

"Her body is shutting down."

Everyone turned seeing a extremely handsome man who appeared to be in his mid twenties. He had shaggy blonde hair, and startlingly blue eyes. He was about Eric's height if not a tad taller, and he had a nice tanned and toned body. Eric glared at the man as he walked closer with his eyes intently staring Corissa.

"Who are you?" Sookie asked.

"...D..dad?" Corissa asked looking shocked.

The man grinned, and Sookie noticed the grin bared a striking resemblance to Corissa's grins. Eric's brow quirked at the god because he didn't seem like how a Greek god should look like. He was dressed like a surfer.

"Corissa, my girl." Apollo said still grinning. "Look at you? I see you've become more beautiful. You do get your looks from me after all."

Sookie frowned at Apollo really wondering if he was so narcissistic. Eric frowned wondering why Apollo was here. Corissa had once told him that the gods don't interfere with their half blood children's lives. Was he here because Corissa was going to die?

"Well, kiddo," Apollo began as he knelt down beside Eric, so to get closer to Corissa. "Don't you worry. Your dad is going to save you."

Corissa looked truly and utterly surprised as Apollo reached out to grasp her hand. He placed his other hand on her forehead, and her eyes shut at his touch. Eric watched Apollo closely distrustfully as a light started to glow from his hands. Godric watched on curiously along with everyone else in the room, human and vampire. Corissa's entire body was developed in light, and it became so bright that people had to look away. The light went away, and Corissa continued laying there with her eyes closed. She appeared to just be resting, and her skin was back to a healthy parlor.

"She will be fine now." Apollo said as he brushed Corissa's hair back. "Wake up, Pretty girl."

Corissa's eyes fluttered open with them landing on Apollo first as he grinned.

"You're all of me...expect for your eyes." He said. "You have Mirabel's eyes."

"...Dad..." Corissa said again reaching out to him.

Apollo continued grinning as he reached out to place his hand against hers, but a voice was cleared getting him to pause.

"You did what was needed, Brother." A new man said as he appeared.

His cheeks were a rosy color as if he was slightly drunk. He was surprisingly dressed in a colorful tiger stripped shirt and kaki shorts, which made him look as if he belonged in a trailer park.

"Father only permitted you heal her, not stay to bond." The man continued.

"Yeah, yeah, _Mr. D_." Apollo said with his grin actually dropping. "I know."

Apollo looked back at Corissa with their hands only inches apart. He pulled away with sadness creeping into Corissa's eyes. Sookie grasped Corissa's spare hand to give her comfort, but Corissa just continued watching Apollo as he stood.

"If she dies doing your request, Brother, I won't be the only god you will answer to." Apollo said stopping beside Mr. D. "She is the one my Oracle spoke of, so she needs to remain alive."

"I'm aware." Mr. D said with an eye roll. "Now, don't you have somewhere to be?"

The two gods stared at each other for a long moment before Apollo disappeared in a flash of light. Mr. D turned to Corissa as the blonde pushed self up to her knees.

"Mr. D." Corissa said as she bowed her head to him. "May I ask why you came here?"

Eric's brow quirked when hearing how polite and respectful Corissa sounded as she addressed the god before them.

"I have something you will do for me." Mr. D said. "The Maenad...you will kill her."

Corissa's eyes widened in surprise as the vampires and everyone watched the exchange.

"I find her annoying, and her desparate attempts to marry me...revolting." Mr. D continued. "Kill her in anyway you can. I don't care, but do it soon. Here this should help you find a way to do so."

A book poofed into his hands, and he held it down to Corissa who took it while keeping her head down.

"Wait a second!" Sookie snapped stepping forward. "She almost died, and you want her to do your bidding?!"

Mr. D turned to her, and Sookie gasped when images of madness went through her mind. The images stopped as Mr. D continued to glare, and Sookie knew that was a warning to her not to speak to him so freely.

"Half bloods are merely pawns...soldiers for the gods. They do what we wish, and if they die, they are replaced." Mr. D said.

Sookie's eyes widened at how nonchalant Mr. D was using human lives for his own gain.

"Gods? Who are you exactly?" Sookie asked.

"Lord Dionysus." Corissa said. "God of whine, madness, ecstasy, and much more."

"That's right, Mortal, so be careful how you speak." Mr. D said then turned to Corissa. "You are allowed a few days' rest before you start the hunt."

"Thank-you, Mr. D." Corissa said.

Mr. D just snorted before he vanished as suddenly as he had appear just like Apollo.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jason asked.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I was sitting on the large bed in Eric's and my hotel room with the book Mr. D gave me in my lap. I read through the pages while trying to absorb as much information as possible. I even had out highlighters to mark important information in the book. The bathroom door opened, and Eric walked out with just a towel around his waist. I looked up at him with a quirked brow, and he winked at me as he walked over to his suitcase.

"Bathroom's open." He said casually.

I shook my head at him in return as I went back to reading. I placed my finger on the beginning of a certain paragraph as I read it intently. It was speaking of the ritual and the different items required or what has been used in past rituals of the Maenads.

"In times the Maenads would use the blood of the mortal children of the gods to purify the heart of the vessel." I read out loud without really noticing. "The blood of the mortal godly children or half bloods is known to be the puriest blood, which is why they are most sought after for sacrificial offerings. Many half bloods have died in these rituals through the ages."

Oh, well, that was comforting, and explained why Mr. D said Maryann might come after me. Eric was suddenly in the bed beside me, and he plucked the book from my hand.

"Hey!" I complained trying to get the book from him.

He kept me tucked against his side with one arm while the other held the book high up out of my reach.

"What is this book about exactly?" Eric asked as he read the book, which was in ancient Greek.

It made it much easier for me to read since reading English was like trying to get words out of alphabet soup.

"It's a book about Maenads." I said struggingly against him. "If I'm going after one, I need to know what I can. Going in blind is suicidal."

Eric just hummed as he continued to read the book. I glared at him while trying to ignore the fact that he had me pressed against him when he was still only in a towel.

"Eric." I whined hitting him on to chest. "Give me the damn book back."

Eric's eyes glanced down to me as a grin appeared on his face. He was obviously enjoying himself. His hand went down my side to me then up again. I squirmed against him to get away, but he tightened his hold.

"Your body squirming against mine only makes me want you more." He purred into my ear getting me to stiffen. "What? No witty comeback."

I glared up at him as he pulled his head back to smirk at me in a way that made me want to kill him. There was a knock on our door, and I was suddenly back in my previous position with the book in my lap. Eric was at the doors still in just his towel as he opened the door. I sat up a bit more trying to see around Eric, but his large form took up almost the entire doorway.

"Godric." Eric said causing me to blink curiously. "Please, come in."

Eric stepped back to reveal his maker, and I smiled at Godric as he stepped into the room. He looked over to me, and his own smile came onto his face.

"How are you feeling now, Little one?" Godric asked.

"...Vertically challenged." I said frowning. "Come on, Godric, how hard is that to remember?"

"My apologizes." Godric said looking amused.

I accepted his apology before letting him now that I was feeling alright. It's been about two hours since the incident at his home, and I was feeling well. Thinking of what happened made me think of my father. It was the closest I've ever been to him. I wish he could have stayed longer, but I know the ancient laws. Percy might have gotten it where all half bloods would be claimed, but not even he could get them to change those laws.

Like many of the other campers, I've always wanted to know my immortal parent. Not just by who he is as a god, but who he is as a person. History can only tell you so much. I know the other gods more than I know him. I've had more conversations with fucking Hades than my own father. I let out a soft sigh as I shook my head. I went to return to my reading, but the book was gone from my lap again. I frowned turning my head up to glare at Eric, who was now wearing clothes, as he sat with Godric in the sitting area. He had my book in his hands, and he looked up from it to smirk at me.

"You're more annoying that the Stoll brothers combined." I grumbled.

Of course, he didn't know who the Stoll brothers were, but that didn't really matter.

"Oh, you're hurting my feelings, Sweetheart." Eric said with a mock pout.

I rolled my eyes at him while climbing off the bed to walk over to him. I tried to reach for the book, but he grabbed my wrist to pull me into his lap. He kept one arm around me while keeping the book out of my reach.

"Eric, please, do not tease Corissa." Godric said grinning in amusement.

Eric sighed though he did give me back the book. I stuck my tongue out at him while trying to get up, but Eric wouldn't let me up. I sighed then put my legs over the arm of the chair so I was sitting sideways. If I was being made to sit here, I would be comfortable.

"Shouldn't you two be sleeping?" I asked as I continued on in my book where I left off.

"I require very little sleep now." Godric said.

"I'll sleep soon enough." Eric said as he casually twirled one of my strands of hair around his finger.

Well, if they wanted to get the bleeds then it was their problem not mine. There was a knock on our door again, and this time I got up to answer as I marked the place in my book. I opened the door seeing Sookie standing there.

"I can't sleep." She said while glancing past me briefly to Godric and Eric.

"I know what you mean." I said. "...I know what we can do."

Sookie blinked at me curiously as I went to slip on a pair of sweats to go over my boxer shorts. The sweats were black with 'Camp Half Blood' going down the side in orange.

"Don't wait up for me." I said to Eric and Godric as I went back to the door.

"And where are you goinng exactly?" Eric asked.

"We're going to go stripping down the middle of the street." I said sarcastically as I grabbed my book off the coffee table. "It'll be epic."

Eric frowned at me, but asked me no more when Godric gave him a single glance. I told the two to sleep well before I went out the door.

"Come on." I said to Sookie as I tugged on her hand.

Sookie came with me asking me where we were going, but I said nothing. I took her to Jason's room, and I knocked on the door. A few seconds later it opened to reveal Jason.

"We can't sleep." I said.

"Join the club." Jason said.

He stepped back to let Sookie and I into his room. We all climbed onto the bed, and it reminded me of the times when we were kids. Whenever we spent the night at Gran's together we'd always end up in the same room before the night was over. Usually it was Jason's bed since he always claimed the room with the biggest bed despite the one in Gran's room. Jason and Sookie sat across from each other as they spoke about the last few days. I was laying on the bed with my head in Sookie's lap.

"They made me think I was worth something." Jason said explaining why he was with the Newlins.

"You were a star in Bon Temps." Sookie said. "I was the throwaway."

"And I was the runaway." I said as Sookie played with my hair.

Before I ran away, I was known as the freaky kid with issues. I caused a lot of trouble for a lot of people, and it wouldn't surprise me if people were glad when I disappeared.

"Everyone always thought you hung the moon." Sookie continued.

"No, that ain't true." Jason said. "Well, they like my athletics...and my good looks, my sex abilities...but they don't like me for me. And Steve and Sarah, well, they acted like they did before they tried to kill me."

And if I ever ran across them in person again, I was going to kick them into next week for trying to kill my cousins. They won't know what hit them.

"They stopped my mind from going around and around...thinking about...well, other stuff." Jason said.

Sookie asked what he meant, but Jason just shook his head as his eyes got a bit watery.

"But Soldiers of the Sun?" Sookie asked. "My Lord. Do you think for one second what Gran would say? Guns and suicide bombers."

Jason told Sookie not to speak about Gran as he turned away from the two of us. Sookie looked down at me for help, and I sat up on the bed.

"Jason, why won't you speak about Gran?" I asked.

"Because I...Because I don't wanna feel anything." Jason said.

I moved closer to him to put my arms around him with my chin resting on his shoulder.

"But we have to talk about her." Sookie said. "We can't stop remembering her, or loving her because it hurts too much. She'd never stop loving us, would she?"

"No." Jason said quietly.

"Gran has passed on, but she isn't gone, Jason." I said. "We keep her alive by loving and remembering her. If we stop doing that...then she'll truly be no more."

Sookie agreed with me as I let go of Jason, so he could turn around to face us.

"And Mama and Daddy...and Auntie Mirabel." Jason said looking at Sookie and I.

"That's right." Sookie said taking his hand. "Mama and Daddy and Auntie Mirabel and Gran."

I looked down at my lap thinking of my mother as tears rolled down Sookie cheeks. I haven't even properly mourned my mother. I hadn't learned she passed on until I returned home, and after that, I busied myself with work and getting back into my old life before leaving Bon Temps.

"Our whole's family gone, Sook, Rissy." Jason said. "Everyone who counts. We're all alone. We're all that's left."

That wasn't completely true in my case since I had over a dozen siblings waiting in Long Island...but the three of us were what left of the Stackhouse family. I lost everyone before I came back from camp besides Sookie, Jason, and Gran...but now Gran's gone. Jason and Sookie were all I had left of the family from the place I called my first home.

"So you know what we gotta do?" Sookie asked Jason and I. "We gotta grow up...we gotta stick together...and we gotta be good to each other, or we're letting them down."

Jason and I nodded in agreement as we all sat in a circle on Jason's bed. Jason then took a deep breath as he looked at us directly.

"So, Sook, Rissy...I'm sorry about everything I ever done to the both of you." Jason said. "I'm a dumbass fuck-up."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be if you used your brain instead of just letting it take up space in your skull." Sookie said. "That's not dumb. That's lazy."

Jason asked if that was true, and I nodded my head in agreement to what Sookie was saying.

"Well, I could try, I guess." Jason said.

"We're sorry too, Jason." I said. "And we'll always love you."

"Even when we wanna stick your head in a bucket and kick it around the yard." Sookie added.

We all shared a brief laugh at that as I leaned into Sookie's side with my head on her shoulder.

"And I love you both too. Even though I'd wish you'd cook for me more...and that you were normal with a normal boyfriend." Jason said then turned to me. "Or even though I'd wish you weren't so abusive."

I rolled my eyes at him while slugging him in the arm as Sookie pointed out she didn't have say in being normal.

"We're born the way we are." Sookie said.

"Okay, enough heart to heart." I said falling back onto the pillows. "It's tiring me out."

Sookie laughed laying down beside me as Jason said he was tired too as he laid down on my other side. Sookie grabbed the remote to turn on the TV, and I frowned when seeing the Newlins on the screen.

_"May his holy light shine upon you."_ Steve said as he sat beside Sarah with a large redmark on his forehead.

"You believe that?" Jason asked. "They're on the tube already."

I sighed not all that surprised since they had to issue some kind of statement for everything they fucked up.

_"You kidnapped a promeninat member of our community."_ Nan Flanagan said from where she was recorned in Los Angles.

Sarah said that Godric volunteered, and as Sookie as Jason if that was true, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it was. Considering that Godric didn't want to leave the church at first, I'd say he wanted to burn. Jason said he hadn't even known Godric was there as Steve added to Sarah's statement.

_"He wanted to meet the sun, and we obliged, which is no crime."_ Steve said.

_"He came to us."_ Sarah added.

_"Because everyone wants to be burned at the stake."_ Nan said sarcastically. _"You used your tactics and religious institution as an anti-vampire terrorist enclave."_

I nodded in agrement to that as I sat up at bit more, so to watch the TV more comfortably.

_"The Constitution gives us the right to defend ourselves."_ Steve said.

_"You attacked us."_ Nan said.

_"You murdered my father."_ Steve retorted.

I sighed because we were back on that again. Stan did confess to that, but he might have just said that to get a reaction from Steve. Though I wouldn't be shocked too learn that was true.

_"That's an allegation. This is a fact: You and your church armed a suicide bomber that killed vampires **and** humans."_ Nan fired back at Steve.

Sara butted in with some point, but it only turned into a ramble, which Steve cut off. That caused a fight between the two, and I rolled my eyes. Gees, those two were just a headache. Sookie said that were crazy as she shook her head, and I had to agree with her.

_"How can you have a meaningful dialogue with these people?"_ Nan asked.

The Newlins just continued their fight while not even listening to Nan. If I was her, I'd just leave everything with that, so I wouldn't have to deal with the headache.

"There's a witch and a son of a bitch." Jason said. "Fuck you, Newlins."

* * *

I sighed while sitting in the sitting area back in Eric and my hotel room. When I had returned not too long ago, Godric was gone, and Eric was sleeping soundly. I thought about going to bed, but decided to do a bit more reading on Maenads. I needed to make sure I knew enough to kill Maryann with little to no casualities. I'm sure someone or more than one someone has already been killed during our time in Dallas.

"You need to be resting." Eric said suddenly behind the chair I was in. "You haven't slept much the last few days."

"I want to read for a bit more." I said.

Didn't seem Eric was going to allow that since he plucked the book away from me.

"You'll forget it all if you read when you're this tired." Eric said as he placed the book down on the table. "Now come to bed."

I frowned up at him as I thought about arguing with him just to argue. However, I was starting to feel really tired.

"Fine." I said as I rubbed at my eye.

Eric grinned while picking me up into his arms. I protested pushing against him, which caused him to chuckle.

"You're very helpless when you're sleepy, aren't you?" He asked sounding amused.

"And you're even more annoying when I'm sleepy." I retorted.

Eric shook his head as he carried me over to the bed. He lowered me down onto the bed, and I climbed under the covers silently. Eric joined me, and when he got closer, I bat him away.

"Stay on your side of the bed." I said. "I don't want you cuddling up next to me."

"You didn't have a problem with it the other night." Eric pointed out with a smirk.

"That doesn't count because I was asleep the entire time." I retorted.

Eric just continued to smirk, and I frowned knowing the second I was asleep he'd probably pull me over to him. I glare at him a moment before turning my back to him.

"Goodni-, I mean, Good morning, Eric." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Rissa." He replied as he snaked his arms around me.

I groaned in annoyance as he pulled me to his chest, and when I tried to get away, it proved impossible.

"Fuck you, Eric." I said.

"Well, I thought we were going to sleep, but if that's what you want." Eric said.

"No, Eric, that's not what I meant!" I snapped. "Hey, don't touch me there! Eric!"

* * *

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made?" Nan Flanagan asked as we all sat around her.

Really...I don't see why Sookie and I were brought to this meeting. I had more important things to do with my time than listen to this bitch.

"And who had to fucking clean that shit up?" She went on. "Me. Not you, me."

I rolled my eyes while sitting beside Sookie on the couch. I was leaning into her with my feet propped up on the arm of the couch as I tried not to go to sleep.

"I should drain any one of you bastard." Nan said looking at all of us.

I gave her a look that just dared her to try it, and for moment we stared each other down. Bill reach over Sookie to place a hand on my shoulder, so I dropped my glare...for now.

"Stan went after the church on his own." Eric pointed out. "None of us knew anything about it."

"Oh really?" Nan asked. "Because everyone who met Stan in the last 300 hundred years knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans. But you, his nest mates, his sheriff, had no clue."

Geez, Nan needs to take a few dozen chill pills, and learn how to speak in a less bitchy tone. She's giving me a fucking headache.

"And how were we to know that this time he meant it?" Isabel asked.

"Not my problem. Yours." Nan said said frowning at Godric.

Godric didn't even blink at her tone, nor did he even turn his head in her direction.

"Don't talk to him that way." Eric practically growled.

"Don't talk to me that way." Nan retorted as she glanced to Eric briefly.

Eric's jaw tense more than it already was, and I knew it wouldn't be long before the tall Viking lost his temper.

"Let's get to the point." Nan said. "How'd they manage to abduct you?"

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later." Godric said. "I offered myself."

And the suspcions I had were just confirmed. I had a feeling Godric handed himself over because there was no way that church could have held him if he wanted out.

"Why?" Nan asked looking shocked.

"Why not?" Godric retorted.

"They wanted you to meet the sun, and you were willing?" Nan asked still looking truly baffled.

I looked to Eric to see him watching his maker carefully as we all waited for Godric's reply.

"What do you think?" Godric asked.

Nan said without hesitation that she thought Godric was out of his mind. I threw a glare at her for being rude, but said nothing.

"And then I hear about a traitor." Nan continued.

"Irrelevant." Godric cut in. "Only a rumor. I'll take full responsibility."

I frowned wishing Godric wouldn't just take all this laying down. He wasn't defending himself at all.

"You bet you will." Nan said.

"You cold bitch." Eric said.

Nan looked at Eric with a glare, and he held her gaze evenly without even a blink.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster." Nan said. "And nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

Godric agreed without hesitation, and then immediately nominated Isabel to replace him. Isabel aruged that he should fight back, but Godric didn't listen.

"What are you saying?" Eric asked. "She's a bureaucrat. You don't have to take shit from her!"

"You wanna lose your area, Viking?" Nan threatened.

"Well, you don't have that kind of power." Eric said not stepping down.

"Hey, I'm on TV. Try me." Nan goaded.

I sighed rubbing my temples because this was all getting very annoying and gettting worse by the second. Isabel pipped up that she was to blame to stop the argument, but Godric cut her off before she could say much more.

"I remove myself from all positions of authority." Godric said.

"Works for me." Nan said

I shook my head not able to take anymore of this, so I sat up straight while ignoring Bill when he tried to get me to keep quiet.

"Shut-it, Bill, I'm talking." I said shutting him up. "Listen, Nan, Godric isn't just some screw up. He saved not only my cousin, but those members of the Fellowship of the Sun. If it wasn't for him, Stan would have killed them, and you would have had a bigger problem on your hands. Sure, he fucked up some, but Steve Newlin would have just gotten his hands on another vampire...or Stan would have found a different reason to attack the church. You can't put all the blame on, Godric, for acts of other individuals."

"I can and I do." Nan said. "He fucked up, plain and simple."

Eric was out of his seat in a blink of an eye, and I got up onto my feet to get between him and Nan.

"Eric." Godric said stopping the tall vampire in his tracks as I placed a hand on Eric's chest. "It doesn't matter."

Eric glared at Nan a second longer then moved back to sit down. Once I was sure, he wasn't about to pounce I sat down beside him on the arm of the couch. I placed my hand on his shoulder hoping it'd keep him from doing anything stupid.

"Tell me about the bombing, please." Nan said as if she wasn't just threatened. "Every single detail."

Godric, who had been watching Eric and I, turned back to Nan with a nod of his head.

"A boy walked into the lair." Godric said. "I thought he was someone's human companion."

He continued on to explain everything that happened from the boy's arrival to the bombing. He left out everything about Mr. D and my father appearing to me using magic light powers, which I was grateful for. Of course, I'm sure it's spread that I'm not human.

"What a fucking fiasco." Nan Flanagan said once he finished. "You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister. Godric, come to my suite and fill out the forms."

"Soon." Godric promised. "First I have something to say...I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused...for all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends...I swear it."

My brows pulled together as I looked at Godric sadly. He always looked so pained...so tormented deep within his eyes, and it was saddening to see.

"Take it easy. It's just a few signatures." Nan said.

She got up to pat his shoulder, and as she left her 'posse' followed after her. All of us got up, and Eric stood in front of Godric.

"No." Eric said.

"Look into my heart." Godric said.

"You have to listen to me." Eric persisted.

"There's nothing to say." Godric replied.

"There is." Eric said.

Godric just told Eric to meet him on the roof before he left the room and us behind. Eric stood there a moment not seeming to know what to do. I walked up placing a hand on his arm.

"Eric." I said.

He looked at me then left the room, which happened to be Sookie and Bill's hotel room. I stood there a moment as I looked to the door Eric left.

"I need to go find Godric." I said to Bill and Sookie.

"Why?" Bill asked. "You have no alliegence to Godric."

"He's my friend." I said. "I haven't known him that long, but I care for him as I do for you...if it was you going through what Godric is right now, I'd want someone to be there for you."

Bill said nothing for a moment, but he did nod his head in the end as he sat back down on the couch.

"I can go with you." Sookie said.

"No." I said shaking my head. "I can handle this alone."

Sookie bit her lip though didn't stop me as I left her and Bill's room to get to the roof. It took me a few seconds to find the stairs to the roof, and when I got outside onto the roof, I saw Godric and Eric there.

"2,000 years is enough." Godric was saying.

"I can't accept this." Eric said. "It's insanity."

I felt my heart crack when hearing the pain in Eric's voice as he tried to talk Godric from his decision.

"Our existence is insanity." Godric countered. "We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" Eric argued.

"It's not right." Godric said softly. "We're not right."

Godric turned to face Eric completely, but his eyes glanced past Eric to me as my eyes started to water. I didn't want this for him.

"You taught me there is no right and wrong." Eric said getting Godric's eyes back on him. "...Only survival...or death."

"I told a lie, as it turns out." Godric said.

"I will keep you alive by force." Eric warned.

He stepped forward threateningly, but I knew he'd never do something that would harm Godric physically or emotionally...or even mentally.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Godric asked.

Eric said something to Godric in Swedish, and I didn't have to understand to do know that Eric was begging Godric not to do this. Godric replied back in Swedish, and Eric fell to his knees pleading as bloody tears ran down his cheeks. I felt my own tears spill from my eyes as I watched this tragic scene before me.

"Let me go." Godric said down to Eric.

"I won't let you die alone." Eric said sounding resolved.

My heart clenched painfully when hearing Eric was ready to die. Godric glanced up at me as I placed a hand over my aching heart.

"Yes, you will." Godric said as he looked back down to Eric as he soothingly pat his head. "As your maker,...I command you."

Eric's body moved on its own as it made him stand up from his crouched position. He walked over towards the stairs, and paused when he got beside me.

"I won't leave him." I promised as I kept my eyes on Godric. "He won't be alone when it comes."

Eric didn't reply, but he did dip his head in acknowledgement. He finished going down the stairs as I walked over towards Godric.

"I take it...there's nothing I can say that will change your mind." I said.

"You are right." Godric asked.

I shook my head as I sob left my lips. I stepped forward putting my arms around him. He stood there for a moment, but his arms went around me in the end.

"I will take care of him." I promised as I soothingly rubbed his back. "Even if he can be the biggest ass in the world, I'll care for him in your place."

Godric pulled back to look at me, and a truly happy smile pulled across his face.

"Thank-you." Godric said. "Now, I can die without any worries."

I bit my lip as more tears ran down my cheeks. Godric reached up to brush them away as he stared into my eyes.

"I never thought a human would cry for me." Godric said. "Would be with me...in the end. Even after 2,000 years I can be surprised."

"...I always cry when I lose someone I care about." I said.

Godric nodded his head still smiling as he backed away from me. I put my arms around myself as I watched him.

"Do you believe in God?" He asked.

"That's hard to say." I said honestly. "I guess he's real, but he's not who I worship. I don't look to him for forgiveness, and I don't look to heaven as my final resting place."

"Then...what of your gods?" He asked. "Could they forgive me for my sins?"

I reached into my pocket, and pulled out two golden drachmas. I always keep two with me in case I ever die, but I think he needs them more than me.

"There's nothing to forgive." I said as I walked forward to him. "All you need are these."

I opened his hand to put the drachmas in his hand. He stared down at them then closed his hand around them.

"Give those to the boatman...he will take you down the River Styx." I said. "I'll be sure to pray...to put in a good word for you."

"Thank-you, Corissa." Godric said as he started so smoke due to the rising sun.

I nodded my head as the tears continued to run down my cheeks. Even if I haven't known Godric that long, it was hurting to know he'll be dead in a few moments.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"No...I want to burn." Godric said smiling.

He stepped away from me turn turn and face the sun. As he did that, I took a deep breath to try and calm myself despite the tears. I started singing in Ancient Greek the song of passing, which I've sung at many burials, as the sun rose in the horizon. Godric removed his shirt, and even as he started to burn, I continued to sing the song. I let out a sob when Godric was gone completely, but I continued the song until the very last verse.


	17. Searching For A Shifter

Queenie: Sorry if you were expecting like a lot of smut, but as I pointed out first thing, I'm not good at that kind of thing. So, maybe later on...I'll do better, but right here I guess is just a tease? I'm ashamed to say my friend, who calls herself an expert at this kind of thing, tried to give me some pointers, but everything I wrote just...didn't feel right to me. So this is what I needed up with. Sorry...my friend said I should try to read and watch some porn, so the next time the intimate seen 'won't be so lame'. Again sorry.

* * *

I walked down the hallway with Godric shirt in my hands. I went back to the room I shared with Eric, and I walked in to see Eric sitting on the bed shirtless. I walked over to him, and I knelt down in front of him as I set Godric's shirt down onto the bed.

"Godric's gone." Eric said.

"Yeah...he is." I said as I placed my hand on Eric's knee.

I brushed the back of my fingers against his cheek to get some of the blood off. I stood up to go into the bathroom, and I got a cloth to put under the water. Once it was wet, I rung out all the excess water. I went back over to the bed where Eric hadn't moved an inch. I started wiping the blood off his cheeks, and he watched me silently. I cleaned the blood from his neck and chest as well.

After doing that, I placed the cloth down out of the way. I stepped in between Eric's legs while putting my arms around him, so his head could rest against my chest. I stroked his hair while placing a kiss on top of his head. He just sat there as I continued to try and comfort him. He put his arms around me finally while pressing his head into my chest. He took a deep unneeded breath as if my scent was calming to him, and I let him if it helped comfort him.

"Maybe you should get some rest." I said to Eric softly. "I know you probably won't be able to, but at least lie down."

Eric pulled his head back to look up at me, and I brushed the tips of my fingers against his cheek...right under his eye. We stared at each other a moment without a word passing between us. Eric made the first move as he grasped my hips. He turned pushing me down onto the bed, and I blinked up at him when seeing the longing in his eyes. His hand started to unbutton the yellow-and-blue plaid button up I wore as I wondered what to do.

He obviously needed comfort, but wasn't this a bit too much. Should I just give into his wants? Could I even do that? I've never been with a man before, and I wasn't sure giving my first time to a vampire who just suffered a great loss was the smartest idea. As I was thinking this, I reached up to grab Eric's wrist to stop him. He looked up from my chest where my lacy pale green bra was peeking through. He stared into my eyes while leaning down until our noses brushed.

"Give yourself to me." He said in a surprisingly soft tone. "Don't fight it. You want this too."

Did I? Did I really want to have sex with Eric Northman? I was surprised when a part of my brain said yes. However, my rational side of my brain told me not to do this. Whatever thoughts I had against this started to fade when Eric pressed his lips against mine. They were a bit forceful at first until I started to respond by pressing my lips back against his. As he kept my lips to his mercy, his hands traveled along my body.

Eric nibbled my lip until I parted my lips to give him entrance into my mouth. He slipped his tongue inside while his hand finished unbottoning my top. He got it off of me with practiced ease while not parting our lips.

"Give yourself to me, Lit Sol." Eric said again when he pulled back.

And so I gave in...

* * *

I looked at my neck in the mirror to look at the bite mark on my neck. Stupid Eric...did he have to bite me? I shook my head knowing I'd just have to keep my neck covered as I returned to packing. I zipped up my bag later in the day as Eric slept soundly in the bed. Sookie, Jason, Bill, and I were all returning to Bon Temps now, which I thought was for the best. The faster we return, the quicker I can start preparing for Maryann's death. After I was done, packing I turned back to look at Eric. I went over to his side of the bed, and I sat down with his back to me. I leaned down to kiss his cheek then his bare shoulder, and he didn't even stir a bit.

I stroked his hair while actually worried this might be the last time I might see him. I touched my necklace while getting an idea. I took it off to place in Eric's opened hand. I curled his fingers around it while mentally swearing to him I would be back for it, but if I can't, at least I know it'll be safe. I found a piece of paper to write a quick note for Eric, and I placed it beside the bed on the table.

"αντίο(Goodbye), Viking." I murmured.

I kissed his temple then got off the bed to go get my things off the couch. I slipped my duffel onto my shoulder, and I went to the door with my suitcase in hand when someone knocked on the door. I opened the door seeing one of the bell boys.

"I'm here for your bags, Ma'am." He said.

"Thank-you." I said giving him the suitcase and bag.

He nodded his head while putting them on the trolly, which had Sookie and Bill's suitcases on them.

"Mr. Stackhouse and Ms. Stackhouse are waiting for you in the lobby, and Mr. Compton has already been transported to the airport." The bell boy said. "Are you ready to go, Ma'am?"

I glanced more one time at Eric before turning to the bell boy to nod my head. I sighed following him towards the elevator while hoping things weren't too fucked up back in Bon Temps.

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully between Sookie and Jason when the sound of an alarm woke me. I sat up seeing we were back in Bon Temps...and it was all fucked up.

"What the..." I trailed off.

"Hell?" Jason finished.

We all looked around seeing the mess in the streets as if the entire town had been attacked.

"Oh, look at this guy." Jason said.

I looked out the window seeing some man hitting his head against a support beam. Then this older woman ran across the street as she chased some man. I frowned then gasped when two people jumped in front of the bus taking us home. They shattered the wind shield off the vehicle then rolled into the street.

"They just ran right in front of me." The driver said.

All four of us got out of the bus to check on the people, and they were apparently fine since they were just laying in the road laughing.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sookie asked as they stood.

They looked at us with their eyes completely black, which meant Maryann has done more damage that I previously thought.

"Hey, what the hell's wrong with your eyes?" Jason asked.

The just started walking off, but I stepped forward to stop them from leaving.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" I asked.

"We gotta find, Sam!" The woman said as she pulled off her shirt.

"It's almost time, Little girl!" Her companion said.

I blinked as the two ran away laughing all the while. I shook my head because I really didn't need to be dealing with this right now.

"Wait!" The man said turning around to look towards me. "Aren't you...Corissa Stackhouse?"

I frowned because if they were looking for me, then Mr. D was right about Maryann wanting me in her ritual.

"No." I said shaking my head. "I'm...her long lost twin sister...Coralia?"

"...Oh, alright." The man said buying it with the woman giggling beside him. "If you see your sister, tell her Maryann wants her."

"I will." I said. "Don't want to keep Maryann waiting.

The man nodded his head then left with the woman, and they both cackled.

"Why'd you lie?" Jason asked.

"Because I didn't feel like fighting them." I said. "Maryann wants me and Sam...which can't be good."

* * *

As Bill was getting out of his travel coffin, Jason was talking to the answering machine over that the police station. I was sitting on the stairs trying to figure out what to do...but nothing was really coming to mind yet.

"Ask them what the heck's going on all over town." Sookie said.

"Oh, and if somebody could call me back and tell me if we've been attacked by terrorists or what-" Jason was cut off by a beep.

He frowned closing his cell phone, and I sighed because things definitely weren't looking good.

"Fucking answering machine at the sheriff's office." Jason said.

"Bill, there's something seriously wrong in Bon Temps." Sookie said. "I can feel it."

Oh, and all that earlier in the street wasn't a big sign that something was wrong?

"Well, if it ain't the vamper and his vamper lover."

I tilted my head back seeing Maxine Fortenberry, who had the black eyes too, at the top of the stairs. What the Hades is she doing here?

"Whoa, there's those fucking eyes again." Jason said.

Maxine let out a cackle that'd make the Wicked Witch of the West proud as she started coming down the stairs.

"Mother, come here!" I heard Hoyt call from upstairs.

I stood up to turn around as Jessica appeared at the top of the stairs feeling freaked.

"Oh, thank God, you're home." Jessica said as Hoyt rushed after his mom. "She's gone, like, totally batshit."

"What the devil-" Bill began angrily.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear." Jessica said.

Hoyt tried to get in front of Maxine to stop her, but she pushed against him while ordering him to get out of her way.

"First, I thought it was maybe a bad reaction to her diet pills." Hoyt explained. "But then we saw practically the whole town's got these eyes."

Oh, that's just fucking great. I shook my head as Maxine pushed past Hoyt tog et down the stairs.

"How long has she been like this?" I asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Jessica said since last night, and Maxine piped up she'd be like this until 'he comes to get his offerings', which just made my stomach churn.

"That sounds fucking fucked up." Jason said.

"And you, Corissa Stackhouse, will be one of those offerings." Maxine said as she walked towards me. "You're half godly blood will be given to he who comes!"

She lunged at me, but Bill got between us to push her back as Hoyt grabbed her shoulders.

"She's been going on about Sam Merlotte and Corissa, and how about they're going to offer them to God." Hoyt said looking at me.

"Why don't you offer yourself up to me, Jason Stackhouse?" Maxine asked getting away from Hoyt to walk up to Jason. "You dirty little monkey."

She tried to kissed him, but Bill and Hoyt stopped her once more. Jason backed away behind me, and I pat his shoulder to console him about almost getting mouth raped.

"Does she ever calm down?" Bill asked.

"Playing Wii gets her to focus, but I wouldn't call it calm." Hoyt said.

"Just fucking do something." I begged.

So, we set up the Wii for Maxine, and I sat on the couch watching her viciously destroy aliens. I shook my head at her when she said she was going to 'crack open your fucking skull, bitch' to the aliens on the screen. Bitch is a fucking crazy loon.

"So, she says God is coming?" Bill asked.

"Not God captial 'G'." I said. "She's talking about Lord Dionysus."

The said god that wants me to kill Maryann because she's apparently a crazy annoying bitch.

"Well, I'm not sure about that part, but apparently everybody's at Merlotte's so they can catch Sam and take him to Maryann's." Hoyt said. "They want you too...Corissa."

Yeah, I figured that out when Maxine mentioned it earlier. I frowned as I thought deeply about all that had to be done to kill Maryann. I had to think about my plan carefully, or I'd be dead and Maryann will be married to Mr. D who will probably bring me back to life just to kill me again. So much fun.

"Maryann's? Where's that?" Sookie asked.

Hoyt looked troubled for a second as he told Sookie that Maryann's place is really her place.

"Yeah, they're gonna rip that boy open and serve him up like barbecue." Maxine said. "And you'll burn with him, Corissa Stackhouse."

I rolled my eyes while resisting the urge to throw something right at Maxine's head to just get her to shut up.

"Hoyt, has anyone been attacked by something with claws?" Sookie asked.

"Well, I heard Arlene say that woman you found in Andy's car had her back scratched up." Hoyt said. "And I also heard somebody say that Daphne had some kind of weird scar on her back."

Daphne did, huh? How'd she'd live if she was attacked by Maryann? I was just lucky that I knew a vampire who knew a supernatural doctor. I highly doube Daphne had those kind of connections.

"The new waitress at Merlotte's?" Sookie asked.

"There's a new waitress at Merlotte's?" Jason asked suddenly interested.

I snorted in amusement because only Jason could think of a pretty girl at a time like this.

"We should talk to her." Bill said.

"She's dead." Hoyt said. "She had her heart cut out like the other one."

Well, this was all getting out of hand, which meant I needed to start getting to work. I got up off the couch while heading for the door.

"Where are you going, Corissa?" Bill asked.

"I'm going to get Sam." I said. "If Maryann needs him and I for this ritual, then I need to get at least him as far away as possible. She can't do it with only one of us."

Of course, part of that was a lie since I might have to use Sam to kill Maryann. I'll decide later when the times come.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Jason said. "And finding out what the hell is happening on my turf."

I blinked at Jason wondering if that was a good idea, but I just shrugged in the end. He did have training with the Fellowship of the Sun, and I need someone to watch my back. Speaking of watching my back, I should probably call for at least Will to join me. I'll need help taking down a Maenad.

"Jason, Corissa, if this is the creature we think it might be, you don't wanna go anywhere near it." Bill said. "Corissa, I'm sure you learned from the last time not to mess with it."

I frowned remembering the claws that ripped up my shoulder and back. Even if the marks were gone, it was still like I could feel them there.

"Well, I was given an order by Mr. D to kill this creature you speak of, so I don't have a choice." I said. "It's either piss off Mr. D and die, or try to kill Maryann where I have a chance to live even if it's small."

"Besides, we ain't about to sit back and let monsters destroy our town." Jason added.

I nodded in agreement with him as I went over to the door. I would also need more weapons, which I had stored away at my place. Maybe even my leather armor...I haven't worn that since the war, but it'll come in handy tonight.

"Jason, this would be one of those times to use your head." Sookie said.

"Sookie, we don't have much of a choice." I said. "We can't just sit back here where it's safe while the town goes to shit. We'll have each other's backs anyway."

Jason nodded his head as he clapped me on the shoulder. I still didn't like the thought of pulling my human family into something like this, but I knew there was no stopping Jason. Besides, I needed the back-up before I could get a hold of Will. Sookie went to protest again, but Bill cut her off by saying we could take care of ourselves and each other. Sookie finally gave in, and she hugged us both tightly.

"Let's move out." I said to Jason. "And you take orders from me. I've fought these kind of battles before, so I know what to do."

"But I went to the leadership conference." Jason said frowning.

I rolled my eyes because his fucking leadership conference wouldn't help him do jack shit. There he was training to fight vamps, and I'm sure they weren't really capable to teach him properly about fighting against non-humans. How can he be taught to take out vamps when the one teachings never done it either?

"And I went through a war against mythological creatures that had the power to create natural disasters like hurricances, earthquakes, and floods." I retorted.

Jason seemed to think about it a moment, and I placed my hand on my hip as I waited to hear his response.

"...Right..." He said nodding. "I listen to you."

"I mean it, Jason." I said. "You follow my orders because if you don't, more than one us might be killed, and I don't feel like dying today."

Even if I might be dying tomorrow.

* * *

NO POV:

Eric woke to a cold bed, and something in his hand. He opened it to see it was Corissa's necklace. The one she always kept with her no matter what. He sat up holding the necklace carefully in hand. His eyes landed on the crisp while paper on the nightstand, and he picked it up. He unfolded it to see it was a note from Corissa.

_ Eric, _

_ This isn't a love confession if that's what you were expecting. I left my necklace in your care in case anything happens to me before you return to Bon Temps. I ask you get this to my younger brother Will Solace, if things are to go bad. Also, tell him I name him my successor if I'm not around to do so myself. _

_ \- Lite Sol _

Eric's lips twitched up only partially when seeing she had signed the note with the nickname he gave her.

_P.S Tell Pam I'm sorry. It was just never meant to be. _

Eric rolled his eyes at that before he frowned. He looked to the necklace in his hand as he curled his fingers over it. If Corissa thought he was going to let her go and get herself killed after he finally marked her as his, then she wasn't as intelligent as he had thought.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

"Whoa." Jason said as he stood in my attic with me as I pulled out my weapon collect, which I had hidden in some floorboards.

There were quite a few daggers laying in front of me, with a short sword in front of them. I had a two other quiver of arrows, which hooked to my belt like hoslters.

"Can I use some of these?" Jason asked.

"No." I answered. "Humans can't use celestial bronze, sorry. Besides, you got all that stuff from your garage you can use. You'll be fine."

Jason pouted looking bummed that he couldn't use my stuff. I shook my head at him as I grabbed my old leather chest armor. I strapped it on then found my archer gloves to pull on. I strapped on the belt that had two quivers on it. One my left hip, and the other on the right. My daggers hooked to the back of the belt, and I had a strap for the short-sword that it went horizontally across the back. My usual quiver was on my back, and I had my bow in hand. It all might seem like a bit much, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Alright." I said. "Let's get going."

Jason nodded his head as we left my attic to go out to his truck. As soon as we got in, he made a beeline for Merlotte's. Once we were there, Jason 'armed' himself with a chainsaw and a nailgun.

"We're going in around back." I said. "And you are going to create a distraction. Hopefully that way I can get Sam out of there without too much a fuss."

"Yes, ma'am." Jasons aid.

We went up to the back door, and I opened it slowly. I nodded Jason in first, and keeping close to the wall, he slunk inside. I followed after him while retaking the lead. I peeked around the corner seeing most of them in the main part of the bar. Then Jane Bodehouse was guarding the walk-in fridge.

"Sam?" She called through the closed door. "Do you know anybody named Peanunt Birch?"

So, Sam was through that door, and all we need is Jason to distract everyone, so I can get him out.

"I wish I could remember." She said. "I know there's something I needed to do."

I motioned Jason forward, and he came to my side, so I turned towards him.

"Distract them now...and don't take any unneeded risks." I said.

"You got it." He said.

He went out to distract everyone, and I sneaked into the kitchen right past Jane who had went to the window when Jason started the distraction. I stayed crouched low as I moved across the floor. I knocked on the door hoping to not attract to much attetion from Jane.

"Sam, it's me...Corissa." I said loud enough that he'd heard me through the door. "Jason and I are here to get you out. When I say come out, you have to do so quickly, so we can get out of here."

"Bullshit." I heard someone who sounded like Andy say.

"She's after me too, Andy." I pointed out as I heard the people leaving. "Now get the fuck out."

There was a moment of silence before the door opened to reveal Andy. He flashed a flashlight in my eyes, and I winced at the brightness.

"Let me see your eyes." Andy said.

I rolled my eyes then leaned towards the light, so they could see my eyes.

"Now, get out." I said.

The two men got out of the walk-in fridge as Jason walked into the kitchen after checking the doors.

"Thanks, Rissy, Jason." Sam said as he hugged me.

He then pulled back to look at all the weapons I had on me, but there wasn't time to explain that.

"How'd you get them out?" Andy asked Jason.

"Oh, I threatened to shoot a bunch of nails into Arlene's brain." Jason said shrugging.

I looked at him like he was crazy because Arlene is one of our friends. Well, she's one of my friends. What would he have done if that hadn't worked?

"We need to go now." I said as I shook my head. "No time to waste talking. We need to get somewhere safe where we can discuss what's going to happen from here on out."

"And what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"_I'm_ going to kill Maryann." I said. "The god she loves so much ordered me to kill her."

Sam stared at me like I've lost my mind, and honestly I'm not all too surprised.

"Remember when Sookie told you what I am?" I asked getting a nod from Sam. "I'm a child of a Greek god, Apollo to be exact. I know the gods. I've met all the Olypmians at least once in my life. Lord Dionysus? The one Maryann is obsessed with. I've known him for almost ten years."

"You mean the god that all this fuss has been about you know?!" Sam asked.

I nodded my head while looking around nervously. We needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

"And he wants Maryann dead?" Sam continued.

"Yeah." I said. "Apparently, she annoys him, so he wants her dead. Besides, she's like completely old school. All the other Maenads have evolved with the times. They don't use human sacrifice anymore, and since she's outdated, she's of no use to him."

Andy and Jason just blinked in confusion, but I had already fessed up to Jason what I am. Of course, he probably didn't understand half of what I told him. The window then smashed open with people forcing themselves in.

"There's Sam Merlotte and Corissa Stackhouse!" Terry said pointing at Sam and I.

Soon the entire kitchen was surrounded, which meant we were surrounded. Terry pushed himself to the front, and silenced everyone with ease.

"Sam Merlotte...Corissa Stackhouse." Terry said as he sat down in front of us. "There's not escaping, Sam Merlotte, Corissa Stackhouse. The God Who Comes always gets what he comes for."

Terry pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his sleeve, and got one out to put between his lips.

"And as for you, Jason Stackhouse." Terry said as he lit the cigarette. "Not cool."

I had to agree with him on that one. Threatening to shoot anyone in the head with a nailgun was a dick move. But, yeah, I did tell him to get rid of them...actually, I think I just asked for a distraction.

"Ain't no normal god gonna come nowhere near you people." Jason said.

I blinked actually thinking that if it was in the olden days that Mr. D would definitely party with these people. In fact, he'd probably party with them now if he was allowed to drink, and Maryann wasn't involved.

"God ain't gonna be happy with you, Jason." Mike said as he ate some peanuts. "I bet he'll eat ya. Come to think of it, I always wanted to know what human flesh tastes like."

He then fed a peanut to the man standing beside him as I grimaced. The very thought of eating a human made my stomach churn.

"Guys." Sam said getting out attention. "You guys, you gotta save yourselves."

"Say what?" I asked looking up at him as if he lost his mind.

Andy promised to get Sam out of here with us, but Sam just shook his head as he turned to look at us.

"And then what?" Sam asked. "She's not gonna let up. Ever. No, I'm ending this."

"Sam, they won't stop with you." I said as I grabbed his arm. "I know this world better than you. Besides, she wants me too. If you just fight a little bit longer, we can end this together. But you have to stick with me."

Andy was quick to agree with me as he grabbed onto Sam's other arm. Sam couldn't do this now. I knew what to do, but Sam was jumping the gun. If he goes through with this, we'll both end up dead, and the town we love will end with us.

"Maybe she'll settle just for me." Sam said pulling back from us. "As they're taking me, you gotta run."

"No, Sam." I said trying to grab him.

Jason wrapped his arm around me to hold me back as Sam let himself be taken by the hoard of people.

"Sam!" I screamed.

"Rissy, run!" I heard him call back.

I turned seeing other followers of Maryann coming towards me, so I did the only thing I could think of. I let out a burst of light that blinded everyone. I ducked out while I could, and I hurried until I was outside. I managed to climb on top the roof of the bar just as those bug-eyed people ran out the door.

"Corissa Stackhouse!" Arlene called out. "You can't run from the God Who Comes."

I shook my head while watching them from the shadows of the roof. They searched for a bit longer until Terry ordered them back.

"We'll take Sam Merlotte to Maryann, and then continue our search for Corissa Stackhouse." He said. "Now, Squad, move out."

They all followed him around to the front, and I went silently across the roof until I could peer over the side to see the front. Sam was carried over to someone's jeep, and they tried to tie him to the top of it. I had to do something to get him out of there, but what? I couldn't hurt them. They're friends and neighbors. However, I might just have to settle for not killing them instead of not hurting them at all. Because if i don't do something, we're screwed.

I frowned looking at my hands as bits of light danced on my fingertips. I could used light to create illusions, but after what using my powers did in Texas, I was worried to use them again. Wasn't like I had much of a choice though. I took a deep breath as I started to think of an illusion that may help me. Well, they wanted the God Who Comes, so why not give him to them. I created a ball of light between my hands before shooting it forward, which caught their attention.

"Ooh, pretty." Jane said.

The light landed on top a truck before it burst into an image of Mr. D. Everyone gasped pointing towards him.

"Quiet, Mortals!" Mr. D's image said. "You called for me, did you not?"

"You're the God Who Comes?" Mike asked sounding skeptical.

I rolled my eyes while keeping up the illusion as the image turned to look directly at Mike. I mean, I give them the exact image of the god they're doing this all for, and they're skeptical? You'd think they'd know what the god they worship looks like. However, these were my idiot neighbors who are only doing all this shit because of Maryann.

"Do you doubt me, Follower?" The illusion questioned with a darker harsher light luminating around it.

Mike backed down lowering his head, so I let up the light some since I got him to shut up.

"I do!" Terry called out. "The god has horns."

Gees, why do they have to be so damn fucking picky? Mr. D doesn't even have horns on a daily bases. What kind of shit is Maryann teaching them? I shook my head deciding to give them what they wanted. I had the illusion let out a roar as two curved horns grew from his head. They all stared in awe, so I hope I pleased them.

"I did not come here for you, Mortals." The illusion said in Mr. D's typical snooty manner. "I came for my offering. I came for you, Sam Merlotte."

The illusion pointed towards Sam, who looked like he was buying this all as well, which made me smile. At least I'm being convincing even if they were picking damn picky. Sam looked up as if to give a final prayer when he noticed me on the roof. I waved to him then pointed to the image.

"That's you?" He mouthed.

I nodded my head, and a lightbulb seemed to go off in his mind as his expression cleared. Sam turned to the illusion as he clammered off the jeep.

"God...God, smite me." He said while bowing lowly. "Smite me."

Well, if that's what he wanted, I moved my fingers almost like a puppet master might do with puppet strings.

"What do you think I came here to do?" The illusion asked with a scoff. "Say your final goodbyes to this life, Vessel."

I created a giant light show with the lights crackling and fizzing and shining so bright that Sam was completely illuminated. Sam cried in 'pain' as he contorted his body. He suddenly vanished from completely as his clothes fell tot he floor. I stopped the light show while blinking in shock. I know he's a shifter, but what the hell did he shift into? The followers went over to Sam's clothes, and picked them up to reveal nothing.

"Where the fuck did he go?" I whispered to myself.

I shook my head knowing I had to keep up the illusion, so the followers didn't get suspicious. Though they seemed to distracted in celebrating Sam's 'death' to care about much else.

"You have completed half of my offering." The illusion said cutting into their celebration. "Now, you will go find me Corissa Stackhouse. She has fled this area. If you waste much more time here, she will get away, and I will not be happy."

"We'll find her, God." Terry said. "We won't let you down."

"You better not." The illusion said. "Or you will all suffer. Now, leave my presence! Return to Maryann...report what has happened, so she knows how to finish the preparations for our wedding."

The followers all cheered and screamed as they collected Sam's clothes they fled the place. Once they were all gone, Jason and Andy came out of the bar.

"You listen here, you fucker, you already killed Sam, but you aren't getting my cousin!" Jason snapped pointing to the illusion.

"Jason, look behind you!" I called.

Jason and Andy whirled around as I dropped my hands with the illusion disappearing.

"None of that was real." I said. "I made it using lights to create the illusion of Lord Dionysus killing Sam."

"Oh...but where's Sam?" Jason said.

I frowned because I didn't know that myself. Suddenly, Sam appeared only wearing an apron to cover his naked ass.

"Rissy, come on down." He said.

I jumped down to the lower level of the room before jumping down onto the ground. I looked over to Andy and Jason, and I laughed at the shocked expressions on their faces. Andy took a big gulp of alcohol as Sam walked over to me.

"That was my last drink." He said as he handed over the bottle to Jason.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

I nodded my head though I was feeling a bit tired. I need to rest a bit after doing all that.

"I bought us some time until they return here to look for the both of us." I said to Sam. "Let's get inside. Being out in the open is not a good idea."

The three men nodded their heads as they turned to get back inside the bar. I shook my head when I caught sight of Sam's ass because I could have lived without that image. As we walked into the bar, I looked around at all the damage done to the place.

"Damn." I said then noticed the chainsaw in the counter. "Jason, is that your chainsaw?"

"Oh...yeah." Jason said nodding.

I rolled my eyes while going over to the booth to sit down. I was feeling a bit dizzy, but hopefully I'd be alright. I wasn't feeling numb like I had in Dallas.

"Rissy, you okay?" Jason asked crouching in front of me.

He placed a hand on my knee, and I nodded my head as I blinked to get rid of the white spots.

"I always feel dizzy and fatigued after using any powers to do with light." I said. "It'll pass soon."

"You sure?" Jason asked. "I mean you almost died in Dallas after that last light show you threw."

I knew he meant the barrier I had somehow managed to create, which I was still unsure how I did.

"What do you mean she almost died in Dallas?" Sam cut in from behind the bar.

"Almost being the key word." I said before Jason could explain. "But I didn't die, so let's move on. And you, Sam, go put on some clothes."

Sam sighed giving me a look that said I'd explain later what all had happened in Dallas. He left though to get some clothes on beside that apron he had around his waist.

"Now, you going to explain what the fuck you are?" Andy asked sitting on a bar stool.

I sighed knowing this was going to be a long night, but honestly there wasn't much night left. Time flies when you're trying to survive against a town of people, who want to use you in a sacrfice to summon a god, who personally asked you to kill the person in charge of the ritual.

"I'm only going to explain this shit once, Andy, so if you forget it after passing out from all the alcohol in your system, then too fucking bad." I said. "Let's start from the beginning, and then run through the short version, alright?"

I gave a brief history about the Olympians since I highly doubted Andy knew much about Greek Mythology. I then went to explain about Apollo being my father, my reasons for leaving Bon Temps when I was a kid, and a sort overview what led me to coming back. I also threw in what I can do as a half blood, and why Maryann wanted me.

"You understand all that, Andy?" I asked once I finished.

"...no..." He said honestly. "All I got was that you're some kind of fucked up half god with voodoo powers."

I rolled my eyes once again while wondering why I was stuck living in a Parrish with so many stupid people. I didn't even go into the exact 'science' of why half bloods' blood is so important, and whatnot.

"Wait...does that mean God-God, isn't real?" Jason asked looking confused.

"God captial 'G' is a completely different issue." I said waving my hand dismissively. "Someone came before the gods and the Titans and the Titans' parents. But I don't get into that. It's all hard to explain and annoying."

Jason slowly nodded his head still looking confused, and I sighed knowing he hadn't understood me completely. I love Jason to death, but he hasn't used his head in so long that it's very out of practice.

"I'm going to rest, but afterwards I'm going to have to make a call." I said. "Try not to fuck everything up while I'm taking my nap."

* * *

Queenie: Sorry again if you didn't get the smut you wanted. I'll try harder next time. Sorry.


	18. Off to Meet the Queen

"We can be there in a few hours." Will said as I spoke with him through the Iris Message.

Behind me Jason and Andy were gawking at Will's holographic form. Sam was trying to clean up his bar, but he was glancing at the image as well.

"That's good." I said. "But keep this amongst our family only, and only three to four at the most."

Will nodded his head suggesting he bring Austin, Diana, and Kayla with him. I thought about it a moment as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Leave Diana." I said. "She's still a bit young, and the Cabin will need her. If she can handle the war, she can handle some kids."

She was only thirteen anyway. Of course, Austin is too, but he was more exprience that Diana since he arrived when he was nine to the camp while Diana arrived onto two years back. Kayla is only fourteen herself and Will is fifteen soon to be sixteen. However, they and myself make up the senior members of the Apollo cabin. Michael and Lee were in their late teens before they died, but when they died it created a big age gape between me and the others.

"Understood." Will said.

"Make sure to prepare for a battle, which means leather armor, spare quivers, etc." I said. "Maryann might only be one Maenad, but she is very old. We can't take the chance."

Will said he'd get everything together immediately. Will then cut the message, which left the bar in silence for a moment.

"What the fuck was that?" Andy asked.

I sighed turning to the confused detective as I went to help Sam clean up the place.

"It's called an Iris Message." I said. "It's how the gods and half bloods comminucate between each other. We create a rainbow then pay the Goddess Iris drachmas to connect us to whoever we wish to contact wherever they happen to be. It's like a payphone."

"Cool." Jason said.

I shrugged then went to continue helping Sam to clean, but I paused when seeing Jason and Andy just sitting there.

"Hey, help out and clean." I said tossing a trash bag at Jason.

He nodded his head quickly as he started picking up all the trash thrown around the bar.

"So, what about this Maenad?" Andy asked as he tried to get the chainsaw out of the counter.

"She wants to sacrifice Sam for his heart since he's the vessel." I said. "She wants me because I have the blood of gods in me. That's very powerful to use in rituals and spells. She's doing this all for Lord Dionysus, and I pretty sure went over this already! Didn't I say I was only explaining once?"

Andy held up his hands in defense as I threw a bottles into the bag. Ugh this place is going to take forever to clean.

"But why is Sam so special?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." I said. "She just thinks he's the vessel. I don't know how the ritual all works exactly."

I had only read so much of how the ritual went, and I read mostly just on what was required for the ritual, which was a vessel, aka Sam. And having a half blood, aka me, was optional, but Maryann just has to go all out for Mr. D.

"Do you think it might because...I'm a...?" Sam trailed off.

Andy and Jason looked between Sam and I confused as I thought about what Sam was saying.

"Maybe." I said. "You just might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Though the supernaturals were always most wanted in these rituals since they walk between both worlds. Shifters and Weres are usually used the most. Vamps not so much since their heart doesn't beat."

Which makes them lucky fuckers. I totally think it's unfair, but whatever. Sam's expression said he totally felt the same way.

"Wait, Sam, what are you exactly?" Andy asked.

Sam sighed looking to me, and I shrugged my shoulders since it was his choice if he told them about himself or not. In the end, Sam told Jason and Andy about what he is.

"Seriously? You can become any animal anytime?" Jason asked.

Samn nodded his head explaining as long as he imprinted on the animal he could turn into it.

"That is fucking cool, man." Jason said.

"Yeah, well, as cool as that may be...we still got a Maenad we gotta deal with before it takes our town out." Andy said.

"Which is why I called in for help." I said rolling my eyes. "I was given an order to kill, and so I will."

Failing Mr. D was a garuneted death certificate if he was feeling merciful. If he wasn't...well, I'd wish I was dead instead.

"Listen, you can't deal with it." Sam said. "Alright, your best bet's to leave while you still can."

I looked at Sam in disappointment because I didn't think he was some coward. This wasn't the time to runaway. It was the time to fight for what's ours.

"Shouldn't we think about getting the law involved?" Jason asked.

"No." I said cutting off Andy before he could speak. "We've already got Andy, and the less humans involved the better. Maryann can control humans, which means only non-humans or half-humans have a chance of going against her. If you or Andy get near her, it wouldn't take much for her to turn you both into her personal slaves."

Which makes me wonder why I was okay with Jason coming along again. I shook my head as I tied close a garbage bag.

"Besides, the Sheriff station was wide open and empty." Andy added.

"Then we have got to be the law." Jason said.

I turned to him wondering if he hadn't heard a word I said. I just said he and Andy didn't have a chance against Maryann. Of course, tell a Stackhouse not to do something, and they have to go and do it...in style too.

"Guys, I read a book about this." Jason said. "This is Armageddon. This is the _Oral History of the Zombie War_. We need weapons, lots of them."

"Human weapons won't do shit against Maryann." I said while pulling out one of my arrows. "Only Celestial Bronze has a chance to kill her, or ripping out her damn heart."

I put the arrow back when noticing that Jason wasn't even listening to me, which had me getting more irritated.

"And you can't shoot anybody else." Sam said. "Alright, these are our friends. This is our town."

"Well, sometimes you need to destroy something to save it." Jason said. "That's in the Bible...or the Constitution."

I pinched the bridge of my nose feeling a major headache coming on. I love Jason to death, but the boy really needs to dust off the cobwebs on his brain, so he can used it properly.

"And what about Rissy?" Jason asked. "She has weapons."

"Weapons designed to kill the supernatural and the mythological." I said. "I can't hurt humans with these. If Maryann..let's say used someone as a shield, the arrow would pass right through the human leaving him or her unharmed."

Jason looked skeptical, so I grabbed one of my daggers to stab into his hand, which was resting on the counter. He started screaming as if I had really stabbed him, and Sam and Andy looked at me like I was crazy.

"Jason, Jason, stop your yelling!" I snapped. "Do you feel any pain?"

Jason paused blinking in confusion. I grabbed his wrist to pull his hand up, and the entire dagger passed through his hand as if it was just some illusion.

"Whoa." Jason said. "That is so fucking awesome!"

I rolled my eyes as I put the dagger back where it belonged. I heard a noise to the left, so I turned my head. I spotted Coby and Lisa peeking in through the window, and when Lisa saw we spotted them, she ran back towards the trees. Coby followed after her shortly. Sam went to leave, but I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You stay here." I said.

Sam looked like he wanted to protest, but he did nod his head in the end. I went out the door, and went down the bank by Merlotte's. I didn't see the two kids, but I knew they were there.

"Coby, Lisa, everything is alright." I called out. "You can come out. Everything is safe."

I stopped in front of some bushes, and the two of them slowly came out. I placed my hands on their shoulders while looking them over. Besides, looking dirty they seemed okay.

"Is our Mama here?" Coby asked.

"Sorry, sweetie, but she ain't." I said as I brushed his hair back from his face. "Now, how about you both come inside, and we'll get you something to eat."

"Good." Lisa said. "Because we haven't eaten since the day before yesterday."

I nodded while turning them to go back into Merlotte's. Jason and Andy came out to Jason's truck, and I sighed knowing they were going off to the Sheriff's station before Jason even opened his mouth.

"I'm not fighting with you, but you're being damn stupid." I said to Jason.

Jason's mouth closed with a kind of hurt expression on his face. I shook my head while ushering the kids into the bar.

"Sam, can you help me get them something to eat?" I asked.

"Of course." Sam said nodding.

He went into the kitchen, and I led the two over to a booth to sit down.

"You two rest here." I said. "You're safe now, alright?"

They nodded their heads, and I kissed them both on the top of their heads soothingly. I sighed hoping I could get Arlene back for them.

* * *

"What do you mean Bill is gone?" I asked Sookie while using Merlotte's phone. "Why the fuck is he gone?"

Sam offered for me to use his cell phone, but half bloods can't use cell phones. It's like ringing the dinner bell to any mythogical monster in range. For some reason our voice traveling through the air attracts them or something.

"He went to see some kind of vampire informant." Sookie said. "He said the vampire might know how to kill Maryann."

"I know how to kill Maryann!" I snapped. "Did we all forget about that?!"

I then smiled over at Coby and Lisa, so they wouldn't think anything was seriously wrong. I heard Sookie 'oh yeah' on her side of the line, and I resisted the urge to face palm. I've surrounded by idiots.

"Sorry, things were a bit hectic over here with Tara, and well...we sort of forgot." Sookie said. "And I had no way of contacting you."

"You could have called Jason's phone, or the bar's phone, or Sam's phone!" I suggested. "Even if we couldn't answer immediately you could have left a message, and we would have gotten back to you."

Sookie winced again when obviously realizing her mistake. I sighed while rubbing my temples. I need to remain calm.

"Bill being gone puts a wrench in my plan." I said. "But if he comes back when he says he will then things might work out."

Sookie apologized again before telling me she had to go check on Tara who they had cuffed to a table, so she wouldn't go on a suicide mission to save Eggs.

"Yeah, yeah, just be here at Merlotte's after sundown." I said. "We all need to be together, so I can discuss the plan."

Sookie said she'd see me after sundown before she hung up her phone. I sighed shaking my head as I placed the phone back on the ringer.

"Aunt Rissy, is everything alright?" Lisa asked.

"Everything is alright, Sweetie." I said. "Nothing to worry about."

I then heard a noise outside, and the kids appeared to as well since they stiffened. I placed a finger over my lips to signal for them to be quiet, and they nodded their heads. I pushed them towards the kitchen where Sam was cooking for them. He looked up curiously when I opened the door to gently push the kids inside. I made the same signal I made for the kids to him, and he stepped up to take the kids from me. I moved around back to the front, and I took a calming breath as I went to the door. I peeked outside with my eyes widening when I saw who was standing there.

Will smiled then waved as he stood there with Austin and Kayla. The two had changed a bit since the last I saw them. Austin's blonde hair was even shaggier than before, and his bangs were in his eyes, which made me wonder how he could even see. He was taller than before, and I sadly think my thirteen-year-old brother is taller than me. Kayla had gotten a hair cut, and it was in the style I used to have mine in. Cut to the ears, but with the bangs falling bast the chin. I smiled pulling the door open, and I was greeted with Austin's arms going around me.

"αδελφή (Sister!)" Austin said hugging me tight.

I smiled hugging him with one arm while holding out the other to Kayla. She stepped into the hug, and Will joined us as he tried to put his arms around all three of us.

"I'm happy to see you." I said as we let go of each other. "I wish it was under better circumstances though."

I motioned them all inside, and once they were in, I glanced around to make sure no one was around to see them. I didn't need someone to report to Maryann that there were more half bloods in Bon Temps.

"Sam, Kids, you can come out." I called out. "It's safe."

Sam came out of the kitchen with the kids, and they looked curiously at my siblings.

"Sam, Lisa, Coby, these are my younger siblings." I said. "This is Will."

Will smiled in a friendly manner as he waved to the three while he sat down at one of the booths.

"My younger sister, Kayla." I said.

Kayla gave a mock curtsey even though she wasn't wearing a dress or skirt.

"And finally but not least is Austin." I said.

Austin flipped his hair then winked over at Lisa as he grinned charmingly. Lisa looked down shyly as I gave a snort. True son of Apollo that one is for sure.

"Guys, this is my boss Sam and Arlene's children Lisa and Coby." I said. "Will, Sam, you've met before."

Will and Sam nodded as the prior got up from the booth to walk over to Sam to shake hands in greeting. After the introductions were over, Sam went to get Lisa and Coby's lunches for them.

"Will, Austin, Kayla, thank-you for coming." I said as I sat on the bar counter with my arms laying on my knees.

The three nodded their heads as they all stood in front of me awaiting my orders.

"You're our sister and our councilor, so of course we would come." Kayla said.

I nodded my head to her then explained to them the situation we were in.

"You seriously aren't thinking about going after Maryann with children?" Sam asked interrupting me. "You'll get them killed."

I shook my head at Sam because he didn't know what these 'children' have been through or what they're capable of.

"I have been fighting for my life and the life of my family since I was nine, Mister." Austin said. "I survived a war. I'm not just some child."

Sam looked at Austin in shock as he set some food in front of Coby and Lisa.

"We can't sit around." I said as I hopped off the bar. "Maryann needs to die...We're going to do recon. Will, you've been to the house, so you'll go with Kayla. Austin, you're with me."

"Right." They all said in unison.

I motioned for all of them to move out, and as they emptied the bar, I turned to Sam.

"Stay here." I said. "Don't go out into the open. If you have to, hide in the back."

* * *

I sat up in a tree around the house to see some people dancing in the yard around what I was guessing was the offering to Mr. D. I frowned smelling the rotting meat from here. I glanced around seeing Austin in a tree a few yards away from me. He turned to me nodding to let me know all was well. Well, besides all the shit that was happening.

As we scouted around, I looked for the perfect places to have my siblings perched for later tonight when we made our assault. I was already forming up a plan to kill Maryann, but it was extremely risky. However, if we can distract Maryann by letting the ritual play out tonight, then we have a chance to kill her. I might die in the process...but it might be the only way. I haven't told my siblings this, and I didn't plan to until I had to.

A whistle of a bird caught Austin and my attention, which meant Will was reporting in. Another whistle followed the first, and that was Kayla. Austin and I echoed the calls, so they knew we were alright too. I frowned looking up at the sky to see the sun was starting to set. We needed to head back, so I could tell the others what the game plan is.

I looked to Austin gesturing him down. He nodded leaving the tree, and as he was doing that I let out another bird call to signal for Will and Kayla to pull back. We got what we needed. I had a plan prepared, and we needed to get back Sam. The less he was alone the better.

* * *

NO POV:

"Pam, I'm going out." Eric said as he fixed his hair while looking in the mirror.

Pam rolled her eyes knowing her maker was going to see the little Sunflower. Pam won't admit it allowed, but she does miss having Corissa around...a little bit at least.

"Hot date?" Pam asked sarcastically.

Eric smirked over at his progeny as he buttoned the top button to his grey suit jacket.

"Perhaps." Eric said then Corissa's necklace, which he had resting on his desk caught his eye. "Or more like a rescue operation to save a damsel in distress."

"I don't think Sunflower would like to hear you calling her a damsel." Pam said bluntly.

Eric let out a chuckle as his smirk grew. He knew if he ever called Corissa a damsel to her face, or if she heard that he called her that, that she'd probably punch him in the face.

"No, she wouldn't." Eric said as he picked up the necklace. "Make sure to take care of the bar while I'm gone."

Pam waved him off as she left his office to go do as he said, but the bar wasn't exactly busy at the moment since the sun had just went down not that long ago. Eric took one more look at Corissa's necklace before putting it into his inner jacket pocket.

"Jag kommer inte låta dig dö så lätt. (I won't let you die so easily,), Lite sol." Eric said in Swedish.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

We arrived back at Merlotte's a half hour after sunset since we had been on foot. I walked into the bar first, but paused when a chill went down my spine. I frowned having a feeling who was in the bar.

"Cori?" Will asked.

"It's fine." I said. "He's a...friend or sorts."

Will's brow quirked in question, but he said no more as we went into the main bar of the bar. And there was Eric lounging casually on top one of the booth tables. Sam looked over at me looking unhappy. I shrugged because I don't control what Eric does. Lisa and Coby were staring at Eric curiously, and I sighed as I motioned my siblings forward. They walked past me to go lounge around the bar themselves, but they kept a distance from Eric.

"Friend?" Eric asked me. "I would think after such a wonderful experience in bed we would have become something more, wouldn't you, _Lover_?"

Austin, who had gotten some water from Sam, spit out what he had his mouth as Kayla and Will's mouths dropped open in shock. I glared heatedly over at Eric, but he just continued smirking.

"Cori?" Will asked.

"Explain later." I said.

Will didn't argue since I had used my authorative tone, which meant no back talk.

"What are you doing here, Eric?" I asked as I kicked a chair up to a sitting position.

I sat down in it with my feet proped up on top a table that hadn't been over turn. Eric pulled out my necklace from his pocket, and I grimaced when hearing my siblings gasp. Eric smirked at me, and I knew this was some kind of punishment...what a dick.

"You wanted me to give this to your brother Will." Eric said with his eyes landing on said boy. "I take it that's you."

Will nodded stiffly as he stood up to his full height, which was almost as tall as Eric. The tall blonde vampire walked over to Will as I frowned. This wasn't going to go well.

"Congrats." Eric said holding out my necklace to Will who took it cautiously from him. "Corissa named you her successor."

I started to count to five in my head, but I never made it to three before all my siblings were bombarding me with questions. I sat there letting them rant a bit before I stood.

"Αρκετά(Enough!)!" I snapped silencing all of them.

I sighed taking a moment to calm myself as my siblings all looked at me for an answer of some sort.

"You all had to know this was going to happen someday." I said in a calm voice.

"Yes, when you were dead, but not when you were alive and still fighting." Will said. "Or are you saying that you're giving up?"

I frowned over at Eric because he had brought all this on. Couldn't he had waited until all this shit passed? Eric just looked right back at me with a quirked brow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not giving up." I said turning back to my siblings. "But you know what has to happen tonight. I might not make it, which is why I left my necklace to Eric, so it'd be protected. I wanted him to give it to Will, so then Will could put it with the others."

It was a tradition of the Apollo cabin not to burn the necklace with our previous councilor's bodies, but to give the necklace to the successor who would place it in a case with other necklaces. It was a way to remember all the councilors who ever led us, and to mark who our chosen successor was.

"I understand that but...why do I get the feeling that you won't take this back even if everything goes smoothly?" Will asked.

"Because I won't." I said. "I step down completely as head councilor. It's your turn, Will. I had six years of leading our cabin. That's enough for me. I live outside the camp now. There's no point in me holding the title anymore."

Will looked down at the necklace in his hands before he looked up at me.

"I'll make you proud." Will said.

I smiled knowing he would. Will might only be fifteen, which is young to a normal person, but in our reality he was practically a man. He'll be fine as leader.

"But, if you ever return, we will follow you, αδελφή (Sister)." Will said. "You'll always be our captain."

I know he was referring the war when I had reigned command over the archers. I was their captain then, not just their sister. This was another one of those moments.

"Yeah." Austin said grinning broadly then saluted. "Now what are your orders, Cap?"

I chuckled ruffling his hair as I looked to Kayla. She inclined her head in a small bow as I smiled.

"First we need to get Bill back here." I said. "If Sookie isn't here, then she probably went to do something stupid that got her caught."

I turned to Eric, who had remained silent all this time, which is weird considering it's him. Usually he has something snarky or witty or smartass to say.

"Eric, know where Bill might go looking for help against a very old mythogical creature?" I asked.

"I might." Eric said smirking. "But why is Bill Compton so important for your plan?"

"I'll explain after I get his ass back here." I said as I checked over my weapons. "If you want to know, stick around. Now where is he?"

Eric looked at me as if in deep thought, and I sighed because I didn't have time to wait for him to make a decision.

"I'll go with you." Eric said. "They wouldn't let a human on the grounds so easily. Especially not one so armed. You'll have to leave all that behind."

I frowned wondering exactly where we were going, and I didn't like the thought of leaving behind all my weapons if we're going somewhere not safe for a human to be alone. Will opened his mouth to protest, but I held up a hand to silence him.

"Fine." I said as I started to remove my weapons. "But where the Hades are we going?"

I handed all my weapons to Will, who didn't look pleased at all, but he silently just took my things to set over in a booth. I kept my main bow and quiver as it returned to it's hidden form on my wrist.

"We're going to see the Queen." Eric said.

"Oh...Styx." I said.

* * *

We arrived at the Queen, Sophie-Ann's, place with the guards stopping the both of us. They asked Eric what his business was here while practically ignoring me, which I found rude. Eric explained we only needed a small moment of the Queen's time, and when he said 'we', the guards looked to me.

"This is my human, Corissa." Eric said. "She's harmless and very _obediant_."

I resisted urge to hit Eric as he smirked down at me, and I also resisted to point out I was't his. I knew him saying this was probably the only way I'd get in without becoming a snack...hopefully. I then bit my lip remembering the bite mark on my neck, which was hidden by the collar of my leather jacket.

"This way, Mr. Northman." One of them said.

Eric nodded his head as he passed the two guards to go across a small path that looked like it was floating on a small pond. I followed after him while glancing around to take in all the guards even the ones trying to remain hidden within the shadows. I also made sure to make mental marks of all exists and possible exists. The guards had us pause at the door as one went to inform the Queen of our arrival.

The guard that remained outside eyed me closely behind his dark glasses, and I looked back at him closely. Something about him...seemed familiar. Not like he I've met him before...it was more like his presence was familiar. Something I've quite become used to. A sharp growl from Eric had the guard looking away, and me rolling my eyes. He was way too possessive. I looked back to the guard as it all clicked into place.

"Μπορείτε επέζησαν από το μετασχηματισμό(You survived the transformation)." I said in Greek.

He looked back to me as Eric frowned in confusion from beside me, and confusion on his face was a very rare sight.

"Yes." The guard answered in English. "Are you looking to be..."

He trailed off as he glanced up at Eric. I shook my head as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's a long story." I said. "So...who's..."

"Ares." He replied. "You?"

I figured considering his size. This guy was huge just like all of other Ares's children.

"Apollo." I said.

"Figured." The guard said. "You reek of sunshine."

I rolled my eyes as the guard actually grinned. Gees, how in the world do vamps know what the sun smells like?

"Care to explain?" Eric asked though his tone suggested I better reply.

I opened my mouth to explain, but the second guard returned saying that Sophie-Ann was expecting us. He opened the door with Eric making sure I went in first. We walked into a bright room with the sound of seagulls being played in the air. There were French glass doors around the room, and when looking through them, I saw a set up that was made to look like the beach. What is this? A day room or something?

"Eric." A beautiful redheaded vampire said as she stood to greet Eric.

I saw Bill sitting down at a table with two humans, and he looked at me surprised. I waved to him subtely before frowning in confusion. Was he playing a game when we needed him back home?!

"And who's this morsel?" Sophie-Ann asked getting my attention.

"Your Majesty, this is Corissa Stackhouse." Eric said.

Something seemed to flash in Sophie-Ann's eyes, but it was gone so fast, I wasn't sure if I imagined it or not.

"Rissy?"

I looked past Sophie-Ann to the blonde at Bill's side, and she was staring at me with wide eyes. The blonde looked down, however, when Sophie-Ann looked to her.

"No, it's alright." Sopie-Ann said. "Come greet your cousin."

The woman looked up happily as she quickly got up. I just blinked in confusion since I wasn't sure who she was. She came over to me, and she hugged me tightly.

"Rissy, I never thought I'd see you again after you disappeared nine years ago!" The woman said as I pat her awkwardly on the back.

She pulled back to smile at me, and I smiled back at her in an unsure manner.

"It's me! Hadley!" She said.

"Hadley?!" I asked shocked.

She nodded her head with her smile brightening. This was Hadley? Sookie told me she had just vanished about two years ago or so...around the time vamps 'came out of the coffin'...has she been here all this time?

"I'm so happy you're alive." Hadley continued. "Auntie Mirabel was so worried about you! I bet she was happy to see you."

"...Actually, Hadley...Mama's been dead for some time." I said. "When I returned home, I was told she had already passed on."

Hadley's smile dropped when hearing this, and I started to wonder if I should have just lied. Hadley hugged me tightly onace again, and this time I tried not to be so awkward about it.

"Don't you just love a good family reunion?" Sophie-Ann asked.

Hadley let go of me quickly when Sophie-Ann spoke as if she had been burned, which had me frowning in confusion. Sophie-Ann nodded to Hadley, and my cousin hurried back to her seat beside Bill.

"I've heard a lot about you, Corissa." Sopie-Ann said. "From Bill who I'm guessing you're here for."

"Yes, ma'am." I said. "Things in Bon Temps are getting worse, and we need Bill's help. Is it alright if he leaves with us?"

"Hmm, well we are in the middle of a game." Sophie-Ann said. "Would you like to join?"

I kept a smile on my face, but on the inside I was cursing her to Hades since we didn't have time for this.

"Perhaps another time." Eric said for me.

"Would you come back?" Sophie-Ann asked looking to me.

I sighed wanting to say no way in Hades, but I knew that wouldn't get us out of here.

"Yes, I would love to come back sometime." I said. "We could play a few games."

"I will hold you to that." Sophie-Ann said with a smile. "Bill, you may go if you wish."

Bill was quick to grab his jacket and stand up. He walked over to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder as if to ask if I was alright. I nodded my head silently in reply. Sophie-Ann looked between Bill, Eric, and I with a grin on her face.

"Ooh, is there a threesome going on here?" She asked gesturing to us as Bill put on his jacket.

I looked at the two vampires I was standing between as they glared at each other. I blanched at the very thought of sleeping with Bill since he's like a brother.

"More like a older brother looking out for his younger sister against the boyfriend he doesn't like." Eric said smirking at Bill.

Bill's glare hardened causing me to sigh. Sophie-Ann laughed looking amused by my pain. What a bitch.

"She isn't yours, Eric." Bill said.

"I would beg to differ." Eric said.

He grabbed the collar of my jacket to pull it down to show where he bit me. Bill's eyes widened when seeing it, and Sophie-Ann gave another laugh.

"And this just become more interesting." Sophie-Ann said. "You really must come back to tell me everything that happened."

"Of course." I said. "Now, out."

I said this to the two vampires as Bill was glaring murderously at Eric who was looking smug. I smacked Eric's hand away then pushed them both towards the door.

"Annyoing men." I grumbled as they started walking.

I glanced back at Hadley, wishing I could bring here with us, but I knew she was too tangled up into this world to be saved.

"You know, you could always join us." Sophie-Ann said. "I actually have quite a few former half-bloods as my guards here. When I discovered your kind, I took a large interest in them. I tried to change many, but for some reason not all of you make it through the change. If you'd ever like to take the chance...I'll be here."

I didn't reply verbally as I narrowed my eyes at Sophie-Ann. I just nodded my head silently as I went to join Bill and Eric who were outside seeming to be in a heated argument. They both moved away from each other when I got near them though.

"Let's go." I said. "We have a Maenad to kill."


	19. The Wedding's Off

Queenie: And this is the end of season two! Yay! Season three is about to start, and I hope you all like. :D I'll try to have it posted before I no longer have internet access. As I mentioned before, my computer is being all stupid, and I'm currently bumming my grandma's computer ;D. I would also like to take this moment to thank everyone who's following, favorite-ed, reviewed and who are reading my story. I appreciate all of this.

Ps: I have a plan to bring in new half bloods later on. Like ones not from the Percy Jackson series. More OCs or I thought about making Lisa and Coby half bloods since no one really knows who their dad is. What do you think? Let me know in a review!

* * *

"Okay, everyone who's important and Eric is here." I said as we stood in Merlotte's.

Eric, who was standing to my right, smirked at me, which had me rolling my eyes. Lisa and Coby were asleep in Sam's office in the back, and I had put Austin in charge of watching over them.

"We need to discuss the game plan against Maryann." I said. "I'll only say this once, so listen closely."

Will and Kayla nodded their heads obediently as they stood across the table from me. In the center of the table was a makeshift map that I had sketched out of the house, and the area around it.

"You're seriously going after Maryann?" Sam asked me. "Do you want to die?"

"Not really, but if I die, then at least I'll die knowing I tried to save the people I care about." I said.

Sam ran a hand through his hair not looking happy about any of this, but he said no more.

"Maryann is definitely planning to have the ceremony tonight, so we don't have much time." I said. "Will, Kayla, you two will be posted in the trees here and here."

I pointed to the map where I wanted them, and they both nodded in unison.

"You two stay hidden and out of the way until it's time to go for the kill." I said. "You don't interfere under no other circumstances, understand?"

They both nodded again while giving their words that they'd follow the plan, which is what I needed to hear.

"Sam, this is where you and I come in." I said looking to him. "We need Maryann to go through the ritual, which includes the sacrifice."

As soon as the words left my mouth there were protests from everyone in the room but Eric. He just stared at me silently with an unreadable expression. I held up my hand with Kayla and Will shutting up.

"Bill, if you learned anything from Sophie-Ann then you should no there isn't another option." I said getting him to close his mouth. "Sam, I know dying doesn't should to appealing, but if we keep Maryann waiting any longer, she'll start killing off the people in town. If we pull this off without a hitch, and we'll be fine in the end."

Sam frowned looking confused as did the others in the room, and I sighed shaking my head.

"If we can get Maryann to believe the ritual was a success then no one has to die." I said. "We let the ritual go on as she planned, and when it comes time for the sacrifices to come, we'll have Sookie, who we'll have read our minds, create a distraction. Once Maryann is distracted, Bill, you will come in to give your blood to Sam to heal him. Because we are going to have to bleed for Maryann to believe all this."

Bill nodded understanding his roll, but Sam still looked very reluctant in doing all this. I could tell Will and Kayla weren't happy with all this. I can understand, but sometimes you have to make great sacrifices to win.

"Alright...fine." Sam said. "It's not like I really have a choice."

I thanked Sam, and he just nodded not looking happy at all. Well, I wouldn't be either if I was about to be sacrificed, but wait, I am about to be sacrificed.

"And what about you?" Eric asked looking to me. "Bill, can't save you and the shifter."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you decided to invite yourself here." I said grinning. "Unless you don't want to help out. If that's the case, then we'll just have to do it without you."

Eric narrowed his eyes at me, and I just blinked up at him. I honestly didn't care if he decided to join in or not because I'd go through with my plan either way.

"Alright, let's move onto the next part." I said not waiting for Eric's reply as I turned back to the others. "Sam, after Bill heals you, you are going to play the very important part of Lord Dionysus. Maryann will believe her ritual is a success that way. You will have her complete attention, and that's when Will and Kayla move in. Use the these to restraint her."

I pulled out two arrows that had chains hooked onto the end of them. They've used them before, so I knew I wouldn't have to explain what to do. They took them to place inside their quivers.

"Once she's restrained, Sam, you or I have to kill her." I said. "She'll believe her god wants her dead, so she will accept her fate. I want you to pull her heart out of her chest and crush it if I can't. It's the only way to kill her, and after she's dead, everything will return to normal. Well, normal for Bon Temps."

* * *

"So, everyone knows their part of the plan, right?" I asked as we climbed out of Sam's jeep.

We parked a bit away from the house, so not to alert Maryann to our presence just yet. Kayla, who was checking on her arrow with the chain, and Will, who was tightening the strap of his leather armor, both nodded their heads silently. I raised my hand silently, and it was all they needed to see. They disappeared into the bushes to go to their posts.

"We need all of this to look real." I said as I started taking off my weapons.

I guess I got them all out for no reason, but better over prepared than being under prepared. Under-prepared can get you killed. I had even given Kayla my bracelet to watch over since Maryann knew what my weapon looked like. I also removed my leather armor, and as I was placing it into the jeep, I noticed Bill and Sam watching me.

"Anything you want to say?" I asked as I pulled off my gloves as well.

"Would you really do all this just because you were ordered?" Sam asked. "You're not a soldier."

"Yes, I am." I said. "I'm a soldier, a pawn piece. Besides, Maryann brought all this into my hometown. If I have to die following the order of one of the gods, at least it'll help save people I care about...and all those other idiots."

Sam nodded his head in understanding as I shut his jeep door. I took a deep breath knowing this all might be the end of me.

"Pleasure knowing you, Gentleman." I said.

Bill stepped up to hug me tightly, and I hugged him back. I pat his back hoping he didn't change the plan last minute to save me. I hugged Sam next, and even though he was putting on a brave face, he was shaking slightly.

"Let's get this shit over with." I said.

* * *

Bill held Sam and I firmly in his grasp as he forced us forward through the crowd of people. I glanced around at all the chaos as people danced and sung around the large statue offering to Mr. D. String instruments then started playing with Tara, Arlene, Lafayette, and Jane Bodehouse coming out of the house followed by Jason, who was possessed, forcing Sookie down the steps. Damn you, Jason! I knew if you went out on your own something bad would happen. Maryann came out of the house last...in Gran's wedding dress...Bitch is really asking for it.

"Maenad!" Bill called out.

Maryann turned towards us as Bill shoved Sam and I forward. Maryann smiled at the two of us as I glared openly.

"Bill, what the hell are you doing?!" Sookie demanded.

We all ignored her as Bill said he had brought Sam and I to Maryann, who looked overjoyed.

"Oh, my sweet vessel and darling half blood." Maryann said as she looked to Sam and I.

Bill explained he offered us in exchange for Sookie, and we ignored Sookie again when she protested.

"She's not gonna stop with just us." Sam warned Bill.

"At least we won't be around to see it." I said.

Maryann smiled at me as I looked back at her with a leveled gaze. I would not pretend to be scared or worried when I wasn't, and many half bloods could never show fear in the face of death. We all try to be resigned to our fates.

"Take her to the dead man." Maryann said to Jason. "She's served her purpose."

Jason nodded forcing Sookie towards us as she thrashed around trying to escape. She screamed protests, but I tuned them all out.

"Sorry this is the only way." Bill said as Eggs and Terry grabbed Sam and I.

"Get your fucking hands off us!" Sam ordered.

I didn't say a word, and when Sookie grabbed my arm, I shook her off silently.

"Rissy, no! Fight back!" Sookie cried as Bill pulled her away. "Fight back!"

I didn't reply as Terry brought me in front of Maryann who grabbed my chin to force me to look at her.

"Get her out of here!" Sam shouted at Bill. "I won't have her watch me die."

"Bill, I'm leaving Sookie in your care." I said as I glanced at him with my eyes. "Don't make me regret that."

Bill nodded his head as Sam was placed beside me in front of Maryann, and she looked away from me to Sam.

"I will always be grateful to you." Maryann said sincerely.

"This isn't for you." Sam said.

Maryann just smiled while saying Sam was all theirs. He was then taken out of sight, but I could still hear him shouting and cursing.

"I would like to thank you the most, Corissa." Maryann said stroking my cheek. "Thanks to you this ceremony shall be blessed. You and all the half bloods are some of the purest beings to walk on this earth because you share the blood with the divine. You are the closest humantiy has ever truly gotten to the gods."

Oh, if she really knew how true that statement was, or that the very god she wants to marry is in Long Island as all this shit is happening. If I didn't think Mr. D would kill me for it, I would give Maryann the address, so she could just go to him without all this sacrificial shit.

"Tie her to the ceremonial alter." Maryann said. "And bring forth the ceremonial bowls."

Terry pulled me away to this makeshift alter that had two posts sticking out of it. I was forced down onto my knees, and as Terry held me down, Jason and Andy tied my wrists to the posts.

"Thank-you for this, Rissy." Jason said cupping my face gently as he looked into my eyes. "Thank you so much."

I didn't reply as the three men backed away from me. Arlene and Jane walked forward with two porcelain white bowls, which they placed on two stands set perfectly under my wrists. Once I was restrained, Maryann stepped forward with Eggs at her side holding a dagger.

"Cut her arms." Maryann ordered. "Wrist to elbow."

Oh, well, that's one way to make sure a person will bleed out fast. Eggs stepped forward with a large goofy grin on his face. He slit my arms open, and my blood started to drip into the bowls and run down my arms.

"Let us call forth our god." Maryann said turning to the crowd.

Lafayette climbed into the offering to place the bull mask on top for all to see.

"God with horns!" He called out. "Worship him, Bitches!"

Good to see his fabulous personality was still intact despite the brainwashing. Around me the crowd started to kneel and raise up their hands as they bowed to this mask.

"Now the sacrificial egg." Maryann said.

Tara got up to place the ostrich egg in a best that was placed in a hole in the offering. Once the egg was placed, Tara returned to her kneeling position.

"Hail, Dionysus!" Maryann cried out with the followers repeating her. "Bacchus...Bromios...Eleutherios...Dendrites."

I rolled my eyes as this continued because I'm sure if this is dragged out like this the entire time then I'm definitely dead.

"All these names of yours, our bull-horned god." Maryann continued on her own. "Upon this occasion of our marriage, our offering symbolizes the rebirth of our god. When he was a child, the jealous Titans ripped him to shreds...eating all but his heart. And this last piece was saved by his sister Pallas Athena who placed it into the womb of his mother so that he could be reborn."

Maryann paused in her opening speech to turn towards the offering. She raised her hands as a soft look fell upon her face.

"Oh, great mother, soon you shall have the heart that will make your egg grow fertile, and your son, our bull-horned god, will come and stand in your place." Maryann said.

The crowd cheered as the strings played. Sam was then brought out to be placed beside me. Sookie started screaming for us, but I ignored her cries.

"At last." Maryann said. "At long, long last. He is yours, my Lord...but first let us bless this vessel and my own body with the blood of the pure one."

Maryann turned towards me, and the two bowls that now had my blood were brought to her and Sam. She took the bowl delicately into her hand as Terry pulled down Sam's gag.

"Drink from the pure one, so you shall be blessed." Maryann said to Sam.

"No way in hell!" Sam snapped.

He wasn't given much of a choice as his mouth was forced open. My blood was forced into him, and even though he tried to cough it up, I'm sure he swallowed most of it.

"Thank-you, Corissa." Maryann said looking to me. "For this gift."

I wanted to tell her to go fuck herself, but I was starting to feel the affects of losing so much blood. I shook my head trying to get rid of the black spots in my vision as Maryann drank my blood. She let out a sigh with a large smile on her face as the bowls were taken away.

"I can feel him...I can feel Lord Apollo inside me from your blood." Maryann said. "It's all so warm...like the sun."

Well, I wonder fucking why. Maryann turned back to Sam as Eggs stepped up with another dagger.

"You're lucky, Sam." Maryann said to him. "It's everyone's wish to have their life mean something. So few ever get to realize it."

The crowd just yelled for her to get on with it as my body started to feel light. Heh, I guess this really is the end.

"Sam, Rissy, use your gifts!" Sookie cried out.

I just managed a lip twitch up as a smile as my eyes fluttered closed. I couldn't keep them open any longer. My head dropped down with it lolling to the side slightly. I didn't have much time left. I heard Sookie scream out Sam's name as I heard a blade pierce flesh.

"Bring me the blood." Maryann ordered. "Oh, yes, he is the vessel. My lord, this is the vessel who shall unit us."

She'll soon realize she will never be one with the god she loves so much. I wanted to smirk to laugh, but I couldn't. Everything was blacking out. Even the loud crashing noise made moments later seemed far away. I suddenly felt my arms being cut loose, and then there was something wet being forced down my throat. I realized it was vampire blood, so I let it go down my throat. I started to feel my strength returning as the cuts on my wrists closed up. I opened my eyes seeing it was Eric.

"Did you really think I'd let you die?" Eric asked with his usual cocky smirk.

If I could roll my eyes at the moment, I would. I glanced over seeing Bill was feeding Sam his own blood. I relaxed in relief when knowing he wasn't going to die. I heard screaming, so I looked to see Maryann chasing Sookie. I pushed Eric's wrist away while wiping the blood off my mouth.

"Sam, let's go." I said as Sam lifted his hand from Bill's wrist.

Bill flopped over looking much paler than usual. Eh, guess Sam needed more blood than I originally calculated. I glanced at Eric seeing he seemed paler too.

"Thank-you." I whispered softly as I leaned down to his knelt form to place a chaste kiss on his brow.

I then turned while pulling Sam of the ground. He stumbled slightly, but once he had his baring, he ran along side me. We made it to where Kayla and Will were waiting in the trees. Sam started stripping, so I turned away from him to give him some privacy. He transformed into a large white ox as Maryann and Sookie came running down the path we were stationed at.

Sookie tripped onto the ground, and just as Maryann was about to strike her down, Sam let out a loud bellow. Maryann a looked up looking stunned as Sam's white form came into the glow of the lamp light. Maryann's clawed hands returned to normal as her eyes got watery. She stood straight forgetting all about Sookie, which is what we wanted.

"My lord, my husband." Maryann said as if in a daze while walking towards Sam. "Oh, you've come. I am here, my love."

She rubbed her hand up his muzzle as I glanced up into the trees to make sure that my siblings were ready. They signaled they were, so I looked back to Sam and Maryann.

"We're together at last." She said looking ready to cry. "Come to me."

She spread out her arms in a surrendering manner to him, and that's when I gave the signal. Will and Kayla both shot their arrows forward, and they hit perfectly. They went into Maryann's arms, and she glanced at my siblings as they tied the chain to the trees to restrain her. Sam rammed his horn into her chest creating a large hole.

"My god, I am the one to be sacrificed?...Oh, I am the vessel. Yes, I'm happy to die." Maryann said. "I...I am yours."

Sam stepped back ripping his horn out of her as I stepped out of the shadows surprising her.

"I have a message from Lord Dionysus." I said then rammed my hand into her chest to grasp her heart. "Wedding's off."

I ripped the heart from her chest, and I wasn't surprised by the black blood that covered it.

"Is that truly his wish?" Maryann asked me.

"It is." I said then crushed her heart.

She gasped with her body turning black as it shrunk up. She fell to the ground in a heap as Sam returned to his human form. I tossed Maryann's heart to the ground with a grimace on my face. Kayla and Will joined me on the ground as Kayla held out my bracelet. I plucked it from her hand as Sookie got up to run towards Sam and I.

"I thought you were both dead!" Sookie said practically tackling me.

And if it wasn't for Will, placing out his hand to steady me, we could have went to the ground. I pat Sookie with my clean hand before she moved over to Sam.

"Will, get rid of the body." I said. "Kayla, check on the people at the house."

They both obeyed without question as Sookie turned towards Bill who was stumbling towards us. She caught him as he was falling to the ground, and she cradled him to her. I glanced past Bill to see Eric leaning against the lamp post with his arms crossed over his chest. Oh, look who's trying to be a badass now. I pat Sam on the shoulder, and he nodded to me as I started to walk towards Eric.

"You okay?" I asked him as I clicked my bracelet back in place. "Did I take too much blood?"

"I'll live." Eric said casually. "So, I'd say that's the third time I've saved you."

I rolled my eyes because I'm sure Eric is never ever going to forget every time he helps me out.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Eric hummed as he reached forward to twirl a piece of my hair around his finger.

"What do I want indeed?" He asked smirking.

"Not happening." I said batting his hand away. "I'm tired, I almost died, and I still have to help Sookie get everyone home."

"So, another time?" Eric asked grinning.

I just chuckled not gracing him with an answer, but his grin grew anyway.

"I gotta get to work." I said stepping back from him. "Go home. Dawn should be here soon."

Eric nodded his head silently though before he left, he leaned in to brush his lips against mine. He was gone the next second, and I sighed knowing there was still a lot to do. If I was a bitch, I could totally leave these people on their own, but...I'm not...entirely.

"Fuck me and my kindness." I said.

* * *

I was helping a woman to her feet when I heard Arlene leave a voice mail to her kids. I knew I was forgetting something! I passed the woman over to Jason as I walked towards Arlene.

"Hey, Arlene, Lisa and Coby aren't home." I said to her. "I left them at Merlotte's with my brother. It was safer there."

"Really? Oh, thank, God." Arlene said.

She hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back with both arms since I cleaned off most of the black blood off of me.

"Come on." I said. "I'm sure Jason or Sam won't mind lending us their vehicles, so we can get to Merlotte's."

I heard screaming, so Arlene, Terry, and I turned seeing Jane pulling out her finger from the tipped over offering. Jason went to check on her as I shook my head.

"We'll take Sam's jeep." I said. "I'm sure Jason is going to be busy taking Jane to the ER."

"Right." Arlene said nodding.

* * *

I walked into Merlotte's slowly when seeing things looked pretty calm. I motioned Arlene and Terry in as I relaxed my stance.

"Austin." I called.

Austin came around the side looking no different than I had left him. He grinned at me in a typical Apollo fashion, which had me grinning in return.

"They've slept this entire time, Cap." Austin said saluting. "It was a very boring watch."

I rolled my eyes lightly as I told Arlene that Lisa and Coby were in Sam's office. She rushed off to see her kids with Terry close behind as Austin blinked down at me.

"Well, soldier, you did work." I said to Austin saluting him to play along.

Austin dropped his own salute then leaned against the bar with a smirk on his face.

"Don't I always?" Austin asked.

"You're like our father's double." I said shaking my head.

"I know." Austin said. "I'm awesome."

I sighed not even bothering to comment as Arlene and Terry came out with Lisa and Coby. Coby was mostly awake now, but Lisa was in Terry's arms looking half a sleep. She did smile shyly at Austin, however, and he winked at her in return. Arlene's brow quirked as she looked between her daughter and my brother. She seemed a tad uncomfortable as she looked at Austin's height. He did look like he could be about fourteen or fifteen.

"He's thirteen." I assured her.

Arlene's eyes widened, and Terry let out a low impressed whistle. Austin's smirk grew wider, and I snorted shaking my head.

"Well, at least things worked out." I said.

* * *

I walked around Merlotte's humming a small tune as I served the patrons. Despite all the shit that happened last night, Sam opened the bar today. Surprisingly it was all cleaned up when I made it in this morning with my siblings in tow. Speaking of my siblings, Will was over at a table with Jason and Andy. Jason had said he wanted to get to know my siblings, so Will obliged. Austin was over playing pool with some older guys, and I knew he was winning by the smirk on his face. Kayla was sitting at the bar with Lafayette and Tara as she read a book that was in pure ancient Greek.

"Can I get you another refill?" I asked two women in my section.

"We're alright for now." They said eyeing me funny.

I quirked a brow wondering what was up with them. I just shook my head as I turned away to go put the Mountain Dew back.

"Hey, Cori, look at this!" Austin said coming up. "I just won all this from those men over there."

He held up a wad of cash, and my eyes widened in shock. Ugh, he must be hanging out with the Stoll brothers again! When I get my hands on them, they'll wish they never met me.

"Austin, how many times do I have to tell you gambling is bad?" I asked.

"...Do I have to give it back?" He asked.

I sighed rubbing my temples, but I shook my head as reply. Austin wooped happily as he hugged me. I pat him on the head while throwing a glare at Lafayette and Tara as they chuckled.

"Just behave, okay?" I asked as he pulled back.

Austin nodded his head as he went over to Will to show him his winnings. Will let out a laugh as he pat our little brother on the head.

"Boys." I said shaking my head.

"Awe, at least he's having fun." Kayla said as she looked up from her book.

"Yeah, yeah." I said waving off her comment then looked to Lafayette. "Oh, by the way, chocolate goodness, I need the gumbo."

I held out my ticket to him, and he chuckled while plucking it from my fingers.

"As you wish, sweet vanilla." He said winking.

I chuckled as he went to walk into the kitchen, but he paused to have a word with Sookie for a moment.

"Things feel almost normal right now." I said to Tara as I leaned against the bar. "I doubt it'll last...never does."

Tara nodded her head in agreement as she went to continue serving our customers drinks. I turned to Kayla to smile as she continued reading her book. I kissed her on top the head, and she turned to smile at me. I put my arm around her to rest my head on top of hers. I felt so calm with my siblings near again. I haven't felt like this in a long time. Maybe a trip to camp was in order.

* * *

"Have a safe trip home." I said to my siblings as we stood outside my house.

They all nodded while standing beside Mrs. O'Leary, an actual nice hellhound, that Nico had apparently lent them. I kept my distance from her because she was nearly twice the size of a regular hellhound, and even if she's kind, I'm still weary of her kind.

"We'll miss you, Cori." Austin said coming up to hug me. "Will you come home soon to visit?"

"I will." I said nodding. "I miss being with all of you too."

I kissed his forehead then gently pushed him towards Kayla and Will. I already said my goodbyes to them, and they all needed to get back.

"Μείνετε ασφαλείς, αδελφή(Stay safe, sister)." Will said.

"Back at you." I retorted.

He grinned in typical Apollo fashion as he lifted his hand, which had my necklace wrapped out his wrist, to wave to me. I waved to them as well as they climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary. In the blink of an eye, they sunk into the shadows.

"Goodbye." I said softly. "May the gods permit us to meet again."

* * *

NO POV:

"I didn't get to ask you last night, but how was Sunflower?" Pam asked Eric as they finished interviewing dancers.

"She's fine." Eric said as he sat down behind his desk. "When I left her, she was organizing the humans and giving orders."

Pam chuckled because that sounded like Sunflower. Pam then watched Eric as he picked up his phone. He turned on the screen with the background picture being of Corissa's sleeping face. He had taken it on their first night in Dallas. He had taken it just to annoy her, but he has yet to erase it. Eric stroke his thumb across the image with his eyes soft.

"You love her, don't you?" Pam asked.

Eric looked up sharply while shutting of the screen as he set the phone to the side. Pam's brow quirked at his reaction as he frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous, Pam." Eric said. "I don't love. Period."

Pam scoffed because she's seen plenty of caring acts from Eric that would say otherwise. And Pam knew for a fact that Eric had loved Godric dearly...then there was that sister of his Nora. Pam grimaced thinking about her.

"I don't love humans." Eric amended.

"Sunflower isn't completely human." Pam pointed out.

Eric growled at Pam as he glared, but Pam just blinked at him in return. Eric hasn't truly scared her for years. She's able to since his moods, and know when and when not to push him.

"I don't love her." Eric said. "Rissa is just my newest conquest."

"And you've conquered her, haven't you?" Pam asked smirking. "You did bite her, right?"

Eric nodded his head while wondering what Pam was getting at. He was sure he wouldn't like it once he found out.

"Then why haven't you moved on?" Pam said while glancing pointedly at his phone. "The Eric Northman I know never spends this much time with a woman...unless perhaps you feel something more than just sexual attraction."

"Pamela." Eric hissed in warning.

Pam held her hands up in surrender though the smirk was still on her face. She left Eric's presence as he leaned back in his chair. He didn't love Corissa. She was just fun to play with. She was his...just a mere possession that he had no romantic feelings for. Eric frowned because he was already having doubts. He shook his head because he couldn't feel this way towards a human...even if it's only a half human like Corissa. There was a knock on his door, and Yvetta came into the room smiling. Eric's brow quirked as a plan to get Corissa of his thoughts came to mind.

* * *

Queenie: You're probably going to hate me for this, but Corissa is going to catch Eric banging Yvetta. I know you probably don't want that. However, I need Corissa mad at Eric, so she'll get close to Alcide who will play a big part later on in the story. It'll kind of be like a long triangle, but Eric is in the end game. And Corissa might feet attraction to Alcide at first, but she knows her heart will always be Eric's and...well, you'll find out later now, won't you? Just please don't hate me. You'll understand eventually why I did this.


	20. A Missing Vamp, A Furry Visitor

Queenie: Season 3 woohoo~ I hoping you like it! Oh, and I've been asked by a reader if I'd do another Percy Jackson Xover since she loves stories like that. Anyway, so I have some ideas and I wish to ask you vote to on them, so I'm opening a poll.

1) Percy Jackson/Walking Dead- Title: Death's Queen, OC: Melanie Hawkings, daughter of Hades, Pairing: Daryl/OC(Melanie)

2) Percy Jackson/Vampire Diaries- Title: The Curse of True Love, OC: Andromeda 'Dro' Forbes (Bill- biological uncle, Caroline-cousin) daughter of Aphrodite, Pairing: Klaus/OC (Dro)

3) Percy Jackson/Twilight- Title: Daughter of War, OC: Filomena 'Mena' Carter, daughter of Ares(obviously), Pairing: Jasper/OC (Mena)

4) Percy Jackson/Hobbit/LOTR- Title: The Thief and the Prince, OC: Olivia Reese, daughter of Hermes, Pairing: Legolas/OC (Olivia), PS: Starts in the Hobbit

PS: If you have any other ideas let me know ;D I'll be opening up the poll today!

* * *

I was sitting in my kitchen drawing in my sketchbook since I had nothing better to do. My siblings had left an hour or so ago, and I was already feeling lonely. Maybe I should go do something. I frowned when the only thing I could think of was going to see Eric. I mean, Sookie is out on a date, Sam left for a break, and everyone else is still at Merlotte's. I sighed laying my head back against the chair. I was about to doze off when I heard my phone ringing. I got up from the table to go to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

_ "Rissy! Something terrible has happened!" _Sookie said quickly. _"Bill's been taken."_

I stood straighter when hearing this, and taking my silence as a gesture to continue, Sookie explained everything. She said Bill took her out to a French resturaunt, and then he proposed to her during their dinner.

"What?!" I interrupted. "...Did you say yes?"

"Not exactly, but that's beside the point." Sookie said. "I had went to the bathroom a moment to compose myself, and when I came back the place was a mess...and Bill was gone."

I frowned wondering who'd want to take Bill. I honestly couldn't think of anyone, but if someone took him, it was most likely a supe. A group of humans wouldn't be able to do much to him.

"Sookie, where are you exactly?" I asked. "I'll come get you."

"No, I need you to go ask Eric if he has Bill." Sookie said. "He's the only one I can think of who'd do something like this."

I sighed guessing that was a possibility, but a part of me doubted Eric had anything to do with Bill's kidnapping. I'd go though to appease Sookie.

"Alright, I'll head over to Fangtasia right now." I said. "Just stay safe."

"I will." Sookie promised.

I hung up the phone then groaned as I ran my fingers through my hair. Why did I have the feeling that tonight was going to get even worse?

* * *

I arrived at Fangtasia in casual wear since I didn't see the point in dressing up when I'm coming here to interrogate. I had on a simple lavender top with the sleeves rolled up to my elbow, jeans, and boots...and my bracelet. I walked myself inside seeing that the place was 'lively' as usual.

"Now, I don't remember telling you lavender was my favorite color." Pam said from behind me.

I chuckled slightly while turning to face the taller woman who was dressed in a lot of leather like she usually is when on duty.

"Sorry, Pam, don't have time for our usual playful banner." I said. "I've been sent here by Sookie to ask if you've seen Bill."

"I haven't." Pam said.

I nodded my head figuring as much, and if Pam hasn't seen him, I doubted Eric was holding him. Pam usually knows everything that Eric does, but I'll speak to him anyway since Sookie asked me too.

"Then may I speak with Eric?" I asked.

"He's, uh, indisposed at the moment." Pam said.

I sighed as the bad feeling returned to my stomach. I had the feeling that if I went looking for Eric, I'd find him, and something else I wouldn't want to see. I shook my head while heading for the basement since my senses told me to go there.

"No, Sunflower, stop. Don't go down here." Pam said putting no effort in it at all.

"You can't stop me forever, Pam." I replied to play along.

Pam grinned at me as I opened the door to the basement to let myself in. Pam followed after me as I went down the steps. When getting near the bottom, I heard some woman moaning loudly. My stomach dropped knowing what was happening before I even turned around the corner to see Eric fucking some random woman, who's hands were tied to the poles.

"So, that's what you meant by indisposed." I said keeping my tone casual.

Pam chuckled with a smirk on her face as Eric paused in what he was doing when hearing my voice.

"Corissa...see anything you like?" He asked.

I tried really hard to keep my face blank as Eric turned around to look at me.

"I do." Pam said eyeing the woman.

"I take it Corissa couldn't be stopped." Eric said.

"What can I say?" Pam asked innocently as she brushed her fingers long my arm. "She overpowered me."

Eric glared at his progeny, but it wasn't like he had a right to get mad considering what he was doing two seconds ago.

"Off you go, Pam." Eric said keeping his tone light.

Pam pouted though she agreed to leave. She looked over me another time as her hand brushed my hip.

"I'll see you later, Sunflower." Pam said with a wink.

"Always a pleasure, Pam." I said offering her a small grin.

She left when Eric growled, but she did roll her eyes. She obviously wasn't afraid of her maker.

"Corissa, meet my new dancer, Yvetta from Estonia." Eric said then looked to the woman. "Yvetta, meet Corissa from here."

Yvetta said something to me in her language, and I nodded my head to her in return. Eric said something to Yvetta before he made his way over to me.

"So, what brings you to Fangtasia on this balmy summer night?" Eric asked with a smirk. "Come back for more? I can make room for you beside Yvetta."

I felt a deep anger spike up inside me, but kept it off my face. I'm sure Eric could sense it, however, since I'm full of his blood.

"Bill's been kidnapped, and Sookie thinks you did it." I said. "I doubt it, however."

"Well, you'd be correct." Eric said. "I have not taken Bill Compton."

I nodded my head silently while turning to leave since I got my answer from him. Eric reached out to grab my arm, but I slapped his hand away. Eric's brow quirked with the smirk playing back onto his lips.

"Something wrong?" Eric asked.

"Nothing's wrong." I replied. "I just don't like being grabbed. Enjoy the rest of your night, Mr. Northman."

I went to leave again, but Eric, who is so persistant it's irritating, grabbed my wrist. I frowned turning to glare at him as I let UV lights seep through my skin. He hissed releasing my arm.

"I tried being nice about this." I said glaring down at him as he glared up at me with his fangs out. "I wanted it to be clean and simple, but you had to keep grabbing me. So let me tell you how it's going to be. You are going to stay the fuck away from me, and you are never laying your hands on me again, understood? Good."

"You're mine, Corissa Stackhouse." Eric hissed. "You can't keep me from you."

"Watch me." I replied. "Have a nice night."

I left the basement knowing I needed to get back to Sookie before she got to antsy.

"Later, Pamela, darling." I said mustering a wink for the blonde.

"Until next time, Sunflower." Pam said.

* * *

I arrived at Sookie's place hearing a lot of screaming and yelling, so I rushed to the door. As soon as I opened it, Tara was being shoved out by Lafayette.

"Later, Riss." Lafayette said to me.

I just blinked as he pushed the screaming Tara into his car. I shook my head not wanting to know what was going on. I walked into Sookie's place seeing she was standing there looking pissed. Her expression changed completely when she saw me.

"Rissy, did you find him? And did you kick Eric's ass for taking him?" Sookie asked.

"No to both." I said. "Eric doesn't have him."

Sookie looked down seeming disappointed as she sat down on the couch. I sighed not feeling like comforting her at the moment since all I wanted was to come home to catch some sleep.

"How can this be happening?" Sookie asked tearing up.

"Crying isn't going to help him." I said. "In the morning we'll figure something out. Get some sleep tonight because that's what I plan to do."

Sookie looked up looking like she wanted to protest, but when she saw my look, she closed her mouth.

"Rissy, is something wrong?" Sookie asked. "Did Eric do something to you?"

I frowned shaking my head because I didn't want to talk about any of this right now. Sookie focused her gaze on me, which meant she was getting inside my mind.

"Sookie, stay the fuck out of my head!" I snapped.

"Oh, sweetheart, I am so sorry." Sookie said already seeing what she needed. "But what possessed you to even...give yourself into Eric?"

"I'm not talking about this right now." I said shaking my head. "I'm going home to sleep. I need it."

Sookie bit her lip while nodding her head. I told her goodnight while heading towards the door. I'd go home tonight then worry about all this shit tomorrow.

* * *

"Sookie, why did you drag me here?" I asked her as we stood in Bud's office. "It hasn't been forty-eight hours yet. They won't file a report until then."

Sookie glared at me, so I just held up my hands in defense. She knew I was right, but she wasn't listening to a word I was saying. Everything would go by faster if I was just taken to the restaurant where it all happened. I could do some tracking, and probably get more from there than speaking with Bud. Speaking of Bud, here he comes. Bud walked into his office with Sookie quick to speak.

"I take it you heard what happened last night with Bill." She said.

Bud sighed when seeing us, and I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't the one who decided to come in here, and bug him.

"Kenya told me." Bud said as he went around his desk. "She also told me you got a hint out of line with her."

My brow quirked as I glanced over at my cousin. I knew she could be pushy and annoying at times, but I never knew her as one to back talk the police...not much anyway. Then again, Kenya's always been so sensitive about everything.

"If anyone was out of line, it was her." Sookie said. "The man I'd be engaged to right now, if I'd gotten a chance to say yes was kidnapped last night, and Kenya wouldn't even file a missing-perons report."

I sighed rubbing my temples because I was already feeling a headache coming on. I need coffee.

"Well, how the hell could she, Sookie, when the person that's missing ain't a real person?" Bud asked as he took off his jacket.

I winced knowing that was going to set off Sookie, and by the look on her face, I knew I was right.

"Okay, tell me you did not just say that 'cause if you did, I might have to forget I was brought up to respect my elders." Sookie said.

"Sookie, enough." I said cutting her off.

Sookie glared at me looking ready to continue, but when I narrowed my eyes, she shut her mouth. I sighed shaking my head as I turned to Bud as he sat down.

"Sheriff, I know you probably don't think much of Bill Compton because he's a vampire." I said calmly as I looked to him. "But he is also someone very special to Sookie and I just like how your wife, your children, and your grandkids are special to you. If they were missing, wouldn't you want someone looking for them?"

I paused in what I was saying to let all that sink into Bud's head. I knew for a fact he'd take all the help he could get to find his family if they were in danger.

"And I know for a fact you didn't even wait twenty-four hours before searching for me when I was little." I said. "Gran told me you were quick to follow leads, and that you didn't give up on me seven whole years even after my mama called off the search. I ask that you at least do a fraction of that to help find Bill."

Bud sighed looking down onto the desk, and I hoped what I said would be enough to get him help out.

"Let's go, Sookie." I said. "If that didn't convince him, nothing will. Now let's go."

Sookie frowned before she went out the door. I rolled my eyes knowing she was stressed about Bill, but she's already getting on my nerves and the search just started.

"Sorry for interrupting your morning, Sheriff Dearborne." I said.

* * *

I walked into my house long after the sun had set feeling tired. Sookie had me going everywhere to try and find clues for Bill. She had taken me to that restaurant, and had me tracking for hours. When I had told her, I lost the trail, she nearly had a fit. She told me I wasn't trying enough, and yada yada yada. I didn't even yell back at her, so to let her get all the anger and stress out of her system. I paused in the doorway when a chill went down my spine...a vampire warning chill.

"Sunflower." Pam, who I had invited into my home some time ago, greeted coming around the corner from my living room.

"Pam." I greeted. "What did I do to deserve such a visit?"

Pam smirked while holding out something to me. I took the paper from her hand to see it was the check that Eric owed me, but it was much more than what was agreed to.

"This is too much." I said. "And honestly, I don't want his money."

"He told me to refuse to take it back if you tried to return it, and if you ripped it up, I have to write you a new one until you agree to take it." Pam said.

I rolled my eyes while guessing I might as well take this money I'll find some use for it.

"Nice seeing you as always, Pam." I said nodding to her. "Love the outfit."

"Thank-you." Pam said grinning. "We should go shopping sometime. I could help you with your wardrobe."

"Well, I'm not good with fashion and such, so I probably need help." I said.

Pam chuckled saying it was a date before she zoomed right out of my house. Once she was gone, I kicked the door shut behind her. I sighed standing there a moment to collect my thoughts. I heard my phone ringing from the kitchen, and I groaned.

"Why?" I asked looking up at the cieling. "Do you hate me, gods? Do you?"

I walked into the kitchen to pick up the phone, and before I could even open my mouth, Sookie was speaking. Something about Jessica and calling and going to find Bill was pretty much all I got out of that. She then said she'd be here to pick me up in five before hanging up. I shook my head as I placed the phone back on the hook.

* * *

"We're getting close I think. I'm feeling nauseous, just like I got last night." Jessica said as she drove us to where Bill called her from.

Sookie suddenly shouted for Jessica to stop, and the redhead was quick to do so.

"That's Bill's car!" Sookie said as she unbuckled.

I got out of the car before her while easily sliding down the bank while keeping my footing. I went over to the flipped over car, and I crouched down as Sookie nearly fell to her knees beside me.

"Dead body." I said when seeing the corpse. "But no Bill."

Sookie hit the ground in frustration before asking Jessica to help us get the body out. Jessica flashed down to our side, and she pulled the body out with ease.

"Check him for a wallet or phone anything that might tell us who this fucker is." Sookie said.

Jessica, who looked uncomfortable, went to do it, but I placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Sookie, you need to start doing some dirty work yourself." I said as I crouched down beside the body.

I searched the man's pockets finding nothing that might identify who this 'fucker' is. I told Sookie and Jessica that, but I did spot something on his neck. I puled down the collar of the shirt to look at it closely to see it was a brand of some kind.

"Well, this is interesting." I said as my two female companions knelt down beside me.

"Okay, what is that?" Sookie asked.

"Don't know." I said. "Why don't you consult the magic that is the internet?"

We ended up doing just that as Jessica googled the mark on her cell phone. And while she was doing that, Sookie told me to get rid of the body. I frowned at her wondering why I had to get rid of the werewolf corpse. It's not like we killed him.

"Find it yet?" Sookie asked as she walked away from me.

"I found something that looks like it." Jessica said.

Sookie asked what it was, and Jessica said something about operation werewolf. Well, that didn't sound good, did it? I just sighed while looking over at the body. Did I really have to deal with that?

"We need to speak with Eric." Sookie said. "Rissy, hurry up with the body so we can go."

"What?!" I asked doubly shocked.

* * *

I stood beside Pam at Fangtasia as I wiped the dirt the best I could off of me. Little miss Sookie had been dead serious when she told me to bury the body, and since we didn't have any shovels, I did it by hand.

"It stands for Operation Werewolf." Sookie said to Eric as he held up a coaster that I had drawn the symbol on. "Some kind of secret Nazy commando force from World War II."

I glanced up from my fingernail cleaning to see Eric staring intently at the mark. He obvious knew where it was from.

"You found this branded on a dead man's neck?" Eric asked.

Pam reached out to pluck a few leaves from my hair, so I nodded my thanks to her.

"Bill summoned Jessica there." Sookie explained. "He was trying to show us who kidnapped him."

"Yeah, Nazi werewolves." Jessica said looking excited.

I pat her on the head gently then returned to trying to get the dirt off of me. Ugh, I should have just burned the dead body. Sookie always keeps an emergency kit thing in the back of her car. That includes extra gas, and matches and shit just in case.

"The guy who was dead was strong and fast." I said finally speaking up. "Stong and fast enough to take on Bill. He had to be some kind of Supe. The mythological has no reason for a vamp, and humans, even a whole lot, wouldn't have been able to abduct Bill fast enough before Sookie returned."

Sookie nodded her head saying she hoped that Eric had something he could tell us.

"Never seen it before." Eric said throwing down the coaster. "Sorry."

"You're lying." I said bluntly. "For someone who's never seen it before you sure looked bothered when you took the first glance at it."

Eric turned his eyes on me, and even though they showed a clear warning, I just quirked my brow. He should know he doesn't scare me by now. After staring at each other for a long moment, Eric lowered his head while saying something in Swedish to Pam.

"Let's go to the ladies' room and stare at ourselves in the mirror." Pam said to Jessica. "Sookie, care to join us?"

Sookie opened her mouth to decline, but I nodded my head in Pam's direction to signal for her to go on. If Eric was only willing to speak with one of us, then better not waist time. Sookie frowned though she did follow after Pam and Jessica. Once they were off in the bathroom, Eric turned to give me his full attention.

"Here's what I know about wherewolves: There's a reason their existence has remained a myth to humans for thousands of years." Eric said. "They're territorial-"

"Vicious and pathologically secretive." I interrupted. "If I was taught about vamps, wouldn't you think I'd be taught about Weres too? I don't need to know their nature, Eric. All I need to know is what fucking Operation Werewolf is, or some clue as to why they'd want Bill or where they might take him."

Eric glared down at me then leaned down on the table I was standing at, so he could make direction eye contact with me.

"And here's what I know about you: You're so blinded by your obession to help out those you care about that you never think about yourself, which can get you killed." Eric said. "I also know that you'd let Sookie hold the reigns of this whole rescue operation. Her obession with Bill Compton will make her reckless, which will also lead to you getting killed."

I openly rolled my eyes at Eric, which resulted in a sharp snarl from said man.

"Don't underestimate me, Mr. Northman." I said.

"Don't underestimate yourself, _Miss Stackhouse_." Eric shot back. "Your life is too valuable to throw away."

I shook my head because I thought the exact opposite. When you grow up doing the bidding of the gods, you learn that you're pretty much expendable. In their eyes at least, but it carries with you. It's what makes us, Half Bloods, so reckless. I sat down at one of the shorter tables, and I propped my feet up onto it. Eric sat down across from me, and pulled my legs off the table into his lap. I frowned at him as I removed my legs.

"You have no connections in the Were community." Eric said. "They're no going to answer your questions because they don't even want you to know they exist."

Well, I'll find some way to get a hold of a werewolf, and then I'll torture him or her resentless until I get my answers. I knew that was dark, but it's someone I've very close to in danger. I couldn't lose Bill.

"Bill's out there in some kind of danger." I said to Eric. "Sookie nor I can't just go on like nothing is happening. You know that, better than anyone. When Godric went miss-"

"Bill Compton is no Godric." Eric interrupted.

"But he's important to Sookie and I just as Godric was important to you." I plowed on. "Sookie and I risked our lives for Godric, and I don't regret that. But I would regret if something happened to Bill because I sat around doing nothing."

I felt tears enter my eyes, which had me frowning. I sniffled trying to wipe them out of my eyes.

"Don't do that." Eric said. "It makes me feel disturbingly human."

"I'm not asking you to do everything we did for Godric to help find Bill." I said. "I wish you'd at least give us something we could work with it."

Eric looked away obviously bothered by my crying. Sookie and Jessica then came out of the bathroom with Pam. They reminded me Jessica had to get back before dawn, and I nodded my head. I wiped at my eyes while standing up from the table.

"Let's go." I said turning away from Eric. "I'm pretty sure we have work in tomorrow."

* * *

I walked into Sookie's place with her in front of me. She didn't want to be alone, so I decided to be nice by coming along. When I walked towards the kitchen, I heard a noise from the kitchen. I placed a hand on Sookie's shoulder, and she froze up as I put my finger over my lips. I knew that whoever in the house was human since my senses weren't set off.

Sookie remained put as I walked forward to figure out was in the house so early in the morning. I walked slowly towards the kitchen, and when I peeked my head around the corner, I saw a dark shape walk by. I reacted quickly by grabbing the figure to slam him into the wall. He grunted in pain, and when the dim light shone on his face, I saw it was Jason.

"Oh, gods...sorry, Jason." I said sheepishly as I let go of him.

I called to Sookie to let her know it was just Jason, and she came around the corner to see Jason holding his shoulder as I apologized again.

"Jason...it's 5 a.m. What are you doing eating my chicken in the dark?" Sookie asked.

I blinked finally noticing the chicken leg he had grasped in his hand. I shook my head while sitting down at the table.

"I couldn't sleep." He explained as he let go of his shoulder. "And, well, I just kept thinking about how Gran would be doing handstands in her grave if she saw her, uh, her house like this. So I thought I'd come and clean up, and then I got hungry."

After saying that, he took a bite out of his children, which had me chuckling in amusement.

"And I figured Rissy would be at her place, and you'd be with Bill." Jason said.

I winced at the mention of Bill because it started the waterworks with Sookie. Jason asked what he did wrong, but Sookie just silently held out her arms. Jason went to hug her tightly as I sat there wondering what our next move was. I then glanced around the house guessing a cleaning was in order.

"What's going on?" Jason asked me as he comforted Sookie.

"We'll explain everything." I said as I stood to pat his shoulder. "Just grab the mop. We'll talk as we clean."

* * *

I whistled lightly to myself as I continued cleaning dishes over in the sink. Jason was moping around me as Sookie wiped the kitchen down.

"There's werewolves?" Jason asked after Sookie finished explaining everything.

"Yep." I said.

"Holy shit." Jason said. "Bigfoot? Is he real too?"

I let out a snort of laughter as Sookie looked back at me to exchange a glance. I shrugged my shoulders because it was Jason we were talking to after all.

"I've never met him." I said.

"But I guess it's possible." Sookie added.

"Santa?" Jason asked looking really hopeful.

I bit back the laughter at that question because I didn't want to crush Jason's dreams.

"Jason, focus." Sookie said.

Jason nodded his head while looking down to the ground. I dried off my hand to pat his shoulder to give him some comfort.

"Yeah, sorry." Jason said shaking his head. "Well, what can I do to help?"

"Apparently, nothing." I said. "That's what everyone keeps telling Sookie and I to do."

Not that I'd listen to any of them, but that's all beside the point. I'd go and face werewolves if I fucking wanted to face werewolves...all to get Bill back of course.

"Yeah, and that's totally impossible!" Sookie said. "Every sound I hear, every time the phone rings, every shadow at the corner of my eye, I think it's Bill. I keep expecting him to come through the door and say, 'Sookie.'!"

I grinned at her Bill inpersonation since it was lacking his deep southern tone. It was a good try though.

"Let me talk to Andy." Jason said. "I won't tell him the whole werewolf part, but maybe there's something he could do to help."

I frowned wondering if he and I were thinking of the same Andy. The Andy Bellefleur that doesn't really like any of us remaining Stackhouses at all.

"Andy Bellefleur?" Sookie asked obviously needing confirmation as well.

"Yeah, we went through some pretty intense shit together during the whole Maryann thing." Jason said as he leaned on the counter beside me.

I pretty sure everyone went through some pretty intense shit during the Maryann thing. I almost died. Just thinking about it had me looking my my arms. Even though there were no markings to indicate anything ever happened, I could still imagine the large slits in my arms as the blood drained out of me.

"What kind of shit?" Sookie asked curiously.

"I don't know. I don't remember half of it." Jason said quickly. "And don't even think about reading my mind 'cause I just wanna put all that behind me."

That was completely understandable. Sookie then brought up Eggs, but after she explained to me about the whole Eggs thing to me once, I didn't want to hear it again. So, I tuned out this part of this converation. Short version? Sookie helped Eggs remember, he went postal as he confessed to Andy, and then Andy shot him. End of the story.

"Sookie, Rissy, you both just need some sleep." Jason said placing his arm around my shoulders, which had me snapping from my thoughts. "Let me worry about Bill for a while."

He steered me over to Sookie while bringing both of us into his arms, which was actually very comforting. Sookie thanked Jason as I leaned my head against him.

"It's just you, Rissy, and me now." Jason said as he started leading us out of the kitchen. "Well, you're gonna marry Bill, and now it's you, Rissy, me, and Bill."

* * *

I pulled up beside Sookie at the bar, and the second I turned off my bike, I got a chill...not a vampire chill...or my usual chill. I looked around to see the cause of it, and my eyes landed on some man standing by the trees.

"Sookie, get inside." I said getting her to look at me in surprise. "Get inside now."

Sookie looked to where I was to see the man, and on my ordered she hurried inside the resturant. I set my bag down on the ground while keeping my eyes on the man. I was just about to snap out my bracelet, but then I heard a sound to my right.

"Morning, Rissa." Terry said walking past Sookie's car with his tool belt on. "You okay?"

I didn't reply at first as I turned to look back at the man, but he was gone. I inwardly cursed as I wondered where the man went.

"No." I said honestly. "Terry, there's some man prowling around the bar."

Terry stood a bit straighter as he came over to stand beside me. He looked out to where I was, but still I couldn't see the man anymore. Terry placed a finger on his lip before walking forward. I walked silently behind him as we went to investigate. I kept behind him while making sure to watch his back. Terry held out his fist, which was a sign to pause, so I did. He pulled out a hammer while crouching down on the ground. He used the end of it to push some leaves and twigs to the side to reveal a boot brind.

"Motorcycle boot. Size 10." Terry said then he followed the trail before stopping again as he crouched down. "Now that's just weird. Tracks end here, which don't make a lick of sense unless he turned himself into a bird and flew away."

"Or a wolf." I said while passing Terry.

I crouched down carefully moving some twigs to the side to reveal a paw print.

"Yeah...a panther or coyote maybe." Terry said as we walked towards me. "But I ain't never seen no wolves in these parts."

He paused though as he crouched down beside me to see what I had found.

"Until now." Terry said. "...Jesus Christi."

I then found the clothes the man left behind. Well, I'm sure someone will come looking for these. I'm sure this is going to please Sookie, and get me in a whole world of hurt tonight.

* * *

I sat silently in Sookie's house in the arm chair as she sat on the loveseat clutching a gun she got from Terry in her hand. It's been silent this entire time, but then the vampire chills went down my spine. The only vampire I knew would come here was the very one I don't want to deal with, but don't really have a choice.

"Eric's here." I said to Sookie.

She looked up seeming surprise I knew as I got up from the chair. I went over towards the door, and opened it to reveal said vampire.

"They came for you." Eric said.

"One, took off before I could get a hold of him." I said. "But I know you being here has nothing to do with that."

Eric sighed as I crossed my arms over my chest while looking at him expectantly.

"I lied to you." Eric said.

Well, I'm honestly not all that surprised considering it's him. I mentally shook myself for being so snippy even inside my head. What he did shouldn't affect me this much! It's not like a cared about him.

"May I come in to discuss this more?" Eric asked.

"No." I shot down immediately. "We'll come out there to you."

Sookie, who had walked up behind me, passed by me to step out onto the porch. She sat down while motioning for Eric to do the same. I stood in the doorway a moment waiting for someone to speak. Eric started telling of us a time he and Godric were SS officers when they came across a she-wolf with that same mark.

"You and Godric were in the SS?" Sookie asked.

"We posed as whatever would help us in our search." Eric said.

"But you were hunting the Nazi werewolves." Sookie.

I sighed because I was tired of them getting called Nazi werewolves when the symbol was much older since it's runic.

"The symbol is runic, Sookie." I said. "Much older than the Nazi party."

Sookie had to confirm this so she asked Eric who confirmed the back was much older.

"These are not ordinary werewolves." Eric said. "They're organized, well-funded, highly-trained, and fueled by vampire blood."

That had me stiffening slightly because a werewolf on V made them super werewolves...which is something I've seen before I'm sure. I frowned because I've had run-ins with Weres before. I actually had a friend who's the leader of back, but my other run-ins weren't pleasant much like the run-ins with the vamps. Most of them had been easy to pick off, but one of them had been much stronger. I came to learn the wolf had consumed a large amount of vampire blood not long before I had the misfortune of coming across them. I hadn't checked for any markings back then, and I had burned the bodies almost immediately.

"Why didn't you tell Rissy last night?" Sookie asked snapping me from my thoughts.

"The bigger question is, why am I risking everything to tell you both now?" Eric retorted. "My loyalty is not to Bill. In fact, it would be advantageous for me in numerous ways if he were never found. But..."

Eric looked up over to me as he trailed off. What? Why the Hades was he looking at me like that?

"But?" Sookie prompted.

"Now they're coming for you." Eric said not looking away from me. "And I...owe you."

Oh, he 'owes' us. I shook my head while trying to ignore the disappointment I felt.

"When you said you were risking everything to tell us, what did that mean?" Sookie asked.

I was a bit curious myself, but another part of me just wanted Eric to leave already. I'm operating on very little sleep at the moment, and I'm on edge. Not two good combinations.

"The goal tonight was to keep you both out of danger, not put you in more of it." Eric said sharply as he stood to leave.

I rolled my eyes wondering if he'd just ever give us the answers we needed before he had one of his mood swings.

"Eric, you can't just say shit like that then leave." I said getting him to pause.

"Oh, I'm not leaving." Eric said as he looked into my eyes. "You're going to invite me in, so I can protect you, or have passionate primal sex with you."

My anger spiked up in me again as I grabbed Sookie by her arm to pull her into the house. She looked between Eric and I, but kept her trap shut, which was good on her part.

"How about both?" Eric asked.

"How about you fuck off?" I suggested.

I then got a chill, and based on Eric's expression he sensed it too. I shoved Sookie outside causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Invite me in!" Eric growled as I snapped out my bow.

I ignored him while stepping into the living room to see a dark fured wolf looking back at me.

"Hello, Fido." I said grabbing a bow to notch. "Come to say hi?"

It snarled at me with its fangs flashing dangerously in the dim lighting in the room.

"Miss Stackhouse invite me in before she gets killed!" I heard Eric roar outside.

The wolf hunched up its muscles getting ready to lung, and I was ready for him.


	21. Bar Fight

I lined my shot then fired towards the werewolf as it lunged. I thought it was going to hit, but then Eric fucking Northman got in the damn away. It hit him in the stomach, and he grunted in pain while hitting the ground. The wolf flew over him to land on the floor.

"What the fuck, Eric?!" I demanded.

He just gasped as he tried to rip the arrow out of him, but celesital arrows don't come out so easily. I ran over to his side to rip it out myself. He grunted in pain when I wasn't too gentle about getting it out of him. Behind me the wolf suddenly shifted, and before I could blink, I was grabbed then thrown to the side. I hit the side of the entry way into the living room, and I cried out when I was sure I heard and felt something crack.

"Rissy!" Sookie gasped running over to me.

I waved her off while looking up to see Eric was still on the ground, but he was holding back the wolf.

"Sookie, Rissa, stay back." Eric said. "Don't shoot him, he knows."

I didn't give a fuck if he knew anything. I am so going to kick his ass for coming into this home and attacking Sookie and I.

"Who do you work for?" Eric asked the wolf.

"Give me a taste, fucker! Come on!" The wolf said trying to get to Eric's blood.

I shook my head because this is what happens when you're hooked on a drug. It doesn't allow you to think or do anything properly, which is why this guy sucks a kidnapping or assassination. I'm still not quite sure what he's here for.

"Who sent you?!" Eric snarled.

The wolf tried to say he couldn't speak by how Eric was holding his throat. I was sure, however, that the wolf was lying. Eric then stupidly let go of the wolf completely. He went to latch himself onto Eric, but I moved forward. I grabbed him around the neck to throw him to the side. The wolf looked up at me seeming shocked, but I just notched an arrow. He went to run, but I loosed the arrow. It went right into his back tendon in his leg causing him to drop.

"You ain't going nowhere, Fido." I said.

Eric was on top the guy in seconds, and held his head back by his hair, which had to be painful.

"For the last time: Who is your master?" Eric asked sounding pissed.

"If I tell you, I'm as dead as you are." The wold said. "You might as well kill me now."

Eric looked like he was going to persist, but that mark was revealed on the wolves neck. I instantly noticed how Eric's expression changed when seeing it, which made me curious.

"As you wish." Eric said.

Eric ripped into the man's neck pulling open his throat causing me to shake my head. Beside me, Sookie looked away looking totally disgusted. Once Eric was done, he spit out the flesh he had ripped from the throat.

"...Got your carpet all wet." Eric said not looking apologetic at all.

"Yes, next time you decided to kill someone at least take it out onto the porch." I said. "Easier to clean the blood that way."

Eric smirked up at me causing me to roll my eyes. I really hate him. I looked to Sookie to silently ask if she was okay, and she nodded her head.

"How's your side?" Eric asked as he stood.

"It's fine." I said. "I didn't hit the side that hard."

Eric looked at me skeptically, but I gave him a look that said don't push it. He nodded in the end, and I nodded in return. I then looked down at the body making me sigh.

"Clean this up." I said to Eric patting his shoulder as I stepped over the body to get outside. "Having a dead werewolf in the foyer isn't very welcoming."

* * *

"Fresh graves are ideal for disposing of an unwanted body." Eric said conversationally as he buried the werewolf that attacked Sookie and I. "The ground's already disturbed, so no one would think to dig again."

I rolled my eyes thinking that burning the body to the point that it's ash would be much better. Let the ashes be carried away by the wind, and there you go, no more evidence. Or putting him in the bathtub, use common household cleaning items to mix, and then the body is eaten away by the mixture. Not that I would know this from experience or anything.

"So much for keeping him alive, so we could question him." Sookie said.

"Well, that's what I was planning." Eric said.

"But then you saw his brand." I said even though I didn't wish to speak with him.

Eric paused in his digging to look towards me, and I just crossed my arms over my chest as I stared him down...or up since he's taller.

"It brings back many memories." He said at least as he returned to his task. "Unpleasant ones."

"If you'd given me a chance to listen to his thoughts-" Eric interrupted Sookie.

"You have no concept on how dangerous werewolves are." Eric said. "They're virtually silent. They have no fear of death. And when they've had a bit of our blood, their strength can be a challenge...even for me."

I just rolled my eyes again as Eric returned to filling in the fresh grave. I felt bad for whoever had to share their final resting place with the wolf.

"...Like I said...thanks for saving our lives." Sookie said.

I frowned at her because I had everything completely under control before Eric even decided to butt in. Eric didn't reply to what Sookie said as he set the shovel away.

"How's your wound?" Sookie asked.

"Well, it would have healed a lot faster if Corissa had-"

"Not going to fucking happen again." I cut him off.

"Maybe next time you shoot me." Eric said.

"You're lucky I didn't hit your heart, or you wouldn't be here to make smartass comments." I said.

Eric only smirked then grabbed the wreath of flowers to stick back into the ground. He pat them once they were in place where he had found them.

"I'll walk you back." Eric said gesturing for Sookie and I to take the lead.

I nodded for Sookie to go first, and she walked back towards the house. I followed after her with Eric stepping to walk along side me.

"Do you know anyone named Jackson? It's the only thing I could make out in his thoughts." Sookie said. "Maybe that's the person he's working for."

"Jackson is where he lives." Eric corrected. "He had an Mississippi accent. Can't you people tell the difference?"

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but I said nothing as I continued walking between Eric and Sookie.

"Oh, my God, he's from Jackson?" Sookie asked. "Do you think that's where Bill is? Eric, we have to go, like, yesterday!"

I wonder how Bill is holding up wherever the Hades he's being held at. I hope he's okay. If he isn't, I'll kill whoever has him when I find them.

"I can't." Eric replied to Sookie. "Not yet. The problems of the world consist of more than finding your missing boyfriend. You shouldn't go by yourselves, either. These werewolves were looking for the both of you. You're no good to Bill or to me if you're dead."

Him just telling us not to go alone makes me want to go alone even more. Besides, the longer we wait the more trouble Bill could get in. I sighed in annoyance as we finally reached the house.

"How can you expect me to sit around when we have a lead?" Sookie asked.

"It'll be morning by the time you get to Jackson." Eric pointed out as we walked up the steps. "If you plan on rescuing a vampire during the daylight, I have seriously overestimated your intelligence. At least take the day to think over."

Eh, a day would give me the time to prepare for another rescue mission. It'd also give me time to come up with a game plan, so we're not going in like we did with the Fellowship of the Sun.

"Fine. We'll leave tomorrow." Sookie said looking to me. "But I have to go. Bill would do it for me. I don't expect you to understand."

"I understand very well." Eric said as his eyes flickered to me.

I looked away from him as Sookie went to the front door. Once she's inside, I'll head back to my own home.

"If we did get into some kind of trouble, you'll feel it through Corissa, right?" Sookie asked getting a nod from Eric. "How fast can you get to Mississippi?"

I frowned feeling insulted because I didn't need Eric saving us everytime we get in a bit of trouble.

"Probably not fast enough." Eric replied. "Stay out of trouble, Corissa, Miss Stackhouse. It'll do all of us a favor."

I snorted as Sookie opened the door to the house. She looked to me, and I nodded my head.

"Night, Rissy." Sookie said.

"Night, Sook." I said. "See you tomorrow."

Sookie went into the house, and once the door was shut, I turned to leave. I walked past Eric to start walking home since I had been riding with Sookie today. Eric fell into pace with me, and I continued ignoring him.

"Are we still not talking civily?" Eric asked me as he glanced down at me.

It's only been like two days. What does he think? And we've been talking though I've been short with him, and my thoughts have been really sarcastic.

"Pretty much." I said as I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

I looked around at the night while feeling as if I'm being watched, and not just by Eric. I mentally shook myself knowing I'm probably getting paranoid.

"You haven't been sleeping much lately." Eric said casually.

"I don't sleep much." I said. "It's just how it is."

Eric reached out to grab my arm, but I twisted around to snatch his wrist before it was too late.

"Don't touch me." I said letting go of his wrist.

I turned away from him while going to continue on my way home, but he grabbed a hold of me. I was suddenly pushed against a tree with Eric giving me no room to escape.

"I don't like this gap you put between us, Lit Sol." Eric said as he brushed his fingers against my cheek.

"It's your own damn fault." I said. "Now, let go, you motherfucking dead man, before you're double dead."

Eric's lips twitched up as if my anger amused him, and knowing him it probably did. I ducked under his arm to start heading back towards my house. He grabbed me again to pull me against his chest, and I tried to pull away again.

"Don't fight me." Eric purred into my ear. "Corissa, you don't want to run from me."

"You're fucking stupid if you think I want to sleep with a man who only thinks of me as some possession." I said. "I told you once that I wouldn't kiss a man who wouldn't commit to something more. I broke that when I gave into you in Texas. I won't make that mistake again."

Even as I said this, a part of me wanted to give myself to him. Why? Why did he have such a hold on me? I didn't want this. I want to hate him. I want nothing to do with him.

"Yvetta means nothing to me." Eric said turning me around to face him to brush his fingers across my cheek.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" I asked. "If you could sleep with me then go to a woman who means nothing, then I guess I mean more than nothing."

"You are so much more than any human I've ever met." Eric said. "You just keep on surprising me. Most human...vampire, werewolves...shifters...they're all so readable. Predictable to a fault, but you...when I think I understand you completely, you show another side I've never seen."

I shook my head as I grabbed his wrists to push his hand away from my cheeks.

"Just a puzzle." I said. "And once you solve me, you're done with me. I don't need or want anything like that."

Eric let out a groan of frustration as he stepped back to run his fingers through his hair.

"Why? Why do you do that?" Eric asked. "I don't say things like this to just anyone, Rissa! You are special...to me, but I don't love you...I don't love period!"

I felt my eyes water, which shocked me. Eric seemed shocked too as the tears ran down my cheeks.

"You're lying." I said as the tears fell. "You loved Godric, your father,...you love Pam, your child. You can love but you can't love me? Fine, don't. I can't be with you just for sex, and so you can have me around for company when you're bored. My heart wouldn't be able to handle it. I might act like I'm unbreakable, but I'm not! I guess that wasn't a side of me you expecting from me, Eric Northman!"

I turned away to walk home, and this time he didn't stop me. I made it home as the dam finally broke. I couldn't even open my door as I fell to my knees with tears running down my cheeks. Why did it all hurt so much?

* * *

I paused in the work I was doing out around my house when I heard footsteps approaching. I didn't get a chill exactly, but I knew what was coming around the house towards me wasn't human. I didn't get a bad feeling though, so I went back to moving branches out of my yard. I put a few over my shoulder, and I heard an impressed whistle. I turned my head seeing a handsome dark haired man standing there looking impressed.

"For a little thing you're strong." He said.

I shrugged my shoulders modestly as I dumped the branches over out of the way.

"Thanks? I think." I said. "Can I help you...?"

He stepped forward holding out his hand to me, and I took off my gloves, so to grasp his hand. I gave him a firm hand shake, and his lips twitched up.

"Sorry, Ma'am." He said. "I'm Alcide Herveaux. Eric Northman sent me to watch over you and a Miss Sookie Stackhouse."

I sighed wishing Eric fucking Northman would leave me and my family the fuck alone.

"Nice to meet you, Alcide." I said. "Corissa Stackhouse, but you can call me Cori, Cor, Riss, Rissy, or Rissa. Doesn't matter to me."

"Rissa it is." He said nodding. "I, uh, went to see your cousin first, but she wasn't home."

"Probably speaking to our boss, so he knows we'll be out of town for a bit...again." I said. "I'm sure with my attendant record, I won't have a job much longer...want to come inside? Sookie might be a while."

Alcide glanced at my work, which I was only halfway through, but I couldn't really ignore a guest. My mom would kill me if I did that. Well, I've done it before, but those people pissed me off.

"I can help you if you want." Alcide said. "It'll help pass the time."

"Well, I'm never one to pass up on free labor." I said.

Alcide chuckled then asked me what I needed help doing. The two of us got to work, and with him helping, I cut my work time more than half. After we were done, I invited him in for some lemonade.

"I warn you." I said as I brought him a glass. "I don't have my Mama or my Gran's touch when it comes to making lemonade."

Alcide took the glass then took an experimental sip, and I watched him for any signs of gagging or dying. He saw me watching him closely, and he grinned.

"It's very good." Alcide said.

I let out a sigh of relief because I really am bad at making lemonade or cooking. At least, I've got nothing on the rest of the Stackhouse women. I never got the gift.

"May I ask why you're working with Eric?" I asked as I sat down across from Alcide.

"My father owes him." Alcide said. "I'm working for Eric Northman to pay back a debt."

I nodded my head in understanding while propping my feet up in the chair beside me.

"So sorry you have to put up with that dick." I said sincerely .

"You and him on the outs?" Alcide asked getting me to look at him in confusion. "Uh, sorry, Northman made it sound like you two were together. Because he warned me that if I touch you, I'm dead."

I rolled my eyes while pinching the bridge of my nose. He can't be possessive of me while fucking other women. He just can't.

"Eric and I are not a thing, and we will never be a thing." I said. "He can go fuck himself for all I care."

"But...there was something, wasn't there?" Alcide asked.

"A mistake." I said. "I thought he wasn't just some jackass, and he was really hurt at the time. I guess a part of me was attracted to him, and when I saw him like that, I gave in."

Alcide nodded his head. Suprisingly, he didn't look judgemental at all. He almost looked like he understood.

"Well, Sookie should be back now." I said as I glanced up at the clock. "We can head over there now if you want."

Alcide nodded in agreement, so I took his empty glass to the kitchen to place in the sink. I washed it real quick because I didn't need that sitting there until I returned.

"You mind if we walk?" I asked Alcide as we stepped outside. "The house isn't that far."

"That's fine." He said nodding.

I thanked him while starting to head towards Sookie's place. We walked in a comfortable silence with Alcide making almost as little noise as me.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself, Alcide." I said. "If we're going to Jackson together, we might as well get to know each other."

"Well...I'm a werewolf." He said.

I nodded my head not all that surprised since I doubted Eric would just send some human. Not a shifter either since the wolves and shifters aren't exactly friends.

"And I'm a child of a god." I said. "But I'm sure Eric already mentioned something."

Alcide said that Eric did tell him about me, but Alcide didn't sound convinced.

"It's all true." I said. "I didn't believe it either when I first learned about it, but then I was attacked."

I pulled down my shirt away from my shoulder to reveal the long jagged pale scars left behind from the first attack. I'm surprised people don't ask about it more when they see it. Alcide looked at them then reached forward, but he paused to look up at me. I nodded to give him permission, so he touched the scars lightly.

"What happened?" He asked.

I paused in walking as we came across a path I've went down many times.

"Down there." I said pointing to the path. "It leads to a place that I would play at frequently as a kid. I called it my hidden cove. No one was ever allowed there...except my Gran, so I usually had it all to myself. I went there a lot whenever I was angry or sad. After learning the truth about me, I was angry at my mom for never telling me about what I am...or my father. I went down there...I was attacked by a hellhoud. I giant dog beast...nearly the size of a tank. It came at me...pinned me down. I was certain I was going to die."

I took a deep breath while wondering why I was telling him this. Not even my siblings knew the details of the attack. I only told Luke once about it.

"It's claws were ripping into my shoulder...there was so much blood." I said. "But then my father sent me a weapon to use to fight back. By some miracle, I won the fight. I lived despite all the blood, but I knew I could stay here. I would have put so many in danger. I left...I was twelve."

Alcide looked at me with wide eyes as his fingers continued to trace the scars on my shoulders.

"You went through all that shit as a kid?" Alcide asked.

"I survived." I said shrugging as I put the shirt back in place. "Everytime something else came for my life, I survived. My body is covered in scars like the ones on my shoulder. I think a lot of people are too scared to ask me about them. They don't want to know. They all their theories though."

I chuckled shaking my head as I remembered all those humors flying around when I first returned to Bon Temps.

"What kind of theories?" Alcide asked looking curious.

"I ran off...got picked up by a mobster, and was raised as his daughter." I said rolling my eyes. "And he passed down to all of his knowledge of killing and yada yada yada. Then there was the rumor that I was taken into a gang. But my favorite was that I was adopted by ninja assassins, and all my scars are battle wounds from my vigorous training."

Alcide let out a laugh, and I couldn't hold back my own laughter as we started coming up to Sookie's house.

"Ninja assassins?" Alcide asked.

"Yep." I said nodding. "And then right after that, some jackass had grabbed my ass, so I threwup the food I was carrying to punch the guy. Then I caught the food before it could hit the ground, and none of it was out of place, so it convinced people more of the ninja thing."

Alcide chuckled with a shake of his head, and I grinned up at him. We reached Sookie's doorsteop, and I saw she was cleaning the blood off her rug.

"Hey, Sookie." I said.

She turned around to smile at me, but her expresion turned confused when she saw Alcide.

"Sookie, this is Alcide Herveaux." I said gesturing to him. "Alcide, this is my cousin, Sookie Stackhouse. Eric assigned him to look after us."

I rolled my eyes in an exaggerated motion to show how annoyed I was at having a bodyguard, but I wasn't annoyed at Alcide.

"Well, come on in." Sookie said. "I'll get you some coffee or tea."

I thanked her then nodded for Alcide to go in before me. He went in as I glanced around for danger out of habit. I went in after him with my hands stuffed into my pockets.

"Rissy, how is your side?" Sookie asked. "Did you take blood from Eric or..."

"I took nothing from that asshole." I said. "Besides, it's just a bit bruised."

Sookie gave me a skeptical look as Alcide looked between the both of us. Sookie stepped forward lifting the side of my shirt without permission. She gasped looking at my side, and I sighed as I crossed my arms over my side.

"Shit." Alcide said. "How are you standing, girl?"

I looked to me side seeing it was more purple and black than I had thought it was. I hummed poking it, and I winced as a sharp pain went up my side.

"Your ribs could be broken." Sookie said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said tugging my shirt down. "I'm fine. I got a medical kit from my siblings. It works better than any human doctor can give me. Besides, broken ribs ain't anything to worry about."

Sookie looked like she was going to say something else, but I made the 'zip-your-lips' motion, so she clamped her lips shut.

"I'll be fine." I said. "And don't worry. I won't be a liability. Even if my ribs are cracked, I can fight a pack, but hopefully it won't come to that."

"Hopefully." Alcide agreed.

I chuckled patting him on the arm as Sookie went to get some coffee for our guest. Well, her guest.

"Hey, Rissy, you mind that after we get back that you help me out with some of the repairs that need to be done?" Sookie asked as she came out of the kitchen with Alcide's coffee. "I'm not good with that stuff, and as for heavy lifting..."

"You don't have amazing muscles like me." I said grinning as I flexed.

Sookie snorted in amusement with a shake of her head as I sat down at the table.

"Of course, I've got nothing on Alcide." I said poking his arm as he sat down beside me.

His lips twitched up in amusement while Sookie placed his coffee down in front him. As Sookie was passing by him, he looked at her curiously. Sookie turned towards him as I watched the two in confusion.

"Yes, it is." Sookie said.

Oh, mind reading was going on. I chuckled while leaning back in my chair on two legs. It was silent a bit longer as Alcide watched Sookie sit down in her chair.

"Well, it's kind of rude with just the three of us." Sookie said.

"But in a room full of strangers it comes in handy." I pipped up.

Sookie nodded her head in agreement as Alcide said he'd keep that in mind. The two conversed a bit more as I sat there with my eyes closed. They talked about Eric and Alcide's reasons for working for him and a bit about the wolves. When I heard Alcide's ex was with the pack leader, I felt for him. They spoke about what was to come in Jackon, and when Alcide asked if we were prepared for more of what we had last night, I grinned.

"We Stackhouses were raised to fight back." I said opening my eyes to look at him.

"Great, you'll both get us all killed." Alcide said with a sarcastic grin.

"Awe, don't worry, Alcide." I said lightly punching his arm. "I'll protect you. Just stick close, Sweetheart."

Sookie let out a giggle as Alcide gave me an unamused look. I grinned at him in return, and my grin widened when see he was fighting off a smile.

* * *

Alcide opened the door to the werewolf bar while letting Sookie and I walk in first. Sookie, of course, was dressed in that cute innocent way of hers, which would only get her in trouble. I, on the other hand, dressed in darker colors like always. I wore dark green corset top with a choker around my neck. My leather jacket was also on along with my archer gloves. I then had on tight fitting jeans, and black ankle boots with heels. I didn't have on as much black as the wolves in this place, but I wouldn't stick out as bad as my dearest cousin.

"Might not look like much, but Lou Pines, it's the oldest Were bar in Mississippi." Alcide said.

"Love the wolf morals." I said gesturing to them. "Doesn't make anything obvious at all."

Alcide lightly nudged me, and I shrugged innocently. A dark-skinned man called out to Alcide, and he smiled while walking over to greet the man.

"It's nice to see a face from the old pack." The man said as they shook hands.

"I figured the new wolves are drinking enought for all of us." Alcide said.

I glanced around as they spoke to look for all exists and possible exists. It was something I'd never forget to do. Especially went entering a new place.

"Who's the civilians?" The man asked eying Sookie and I.

"Corissa and Sookie Stackhouse." I said. "We can speak for ourselves, thanks."

The man's brow quirked because he was obviously surprised I'd speak up for myself and Sookie. Wolves...think anything female is weaker and meek.

"Yeah, uh, they're cool." Alcide said grinning slightly as he looked to me. "And don't worry to much about, Rissa. She's just spunky."

"...I've been called worse." I said with a shrug.

The man chuckled looking amused as well, but when he looked to Sookie his grin dropped.

"Am I not dressed properly?" Sookie asked.

"You look like dinner." I said before Alcide's pal could. "This might not be a vamp bar, but Weres aren't exactly safer."

"Noted." Sookie said.

I pat her on the shoulder though I was sure she hasn't learned her lesson. She'd where whatever she wanted wherever despite it getting a lot of unwanted attention.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Hollis." Alcide said.

"Might want to watch her the most." Hollis said looking to me. "She just looks like all kinds of trouble."

He grinned to show he was joking, and I grinned back deciding I was liking werewolves a lot more than vampires at the moment. Of course, I also knew they were supes, which means not safe.

"I'll try to stay in line." I said.

Hollis nodded his head as Alcide guided Sookie and I farther into the bar. I looked around with that feeling that I got off Alcide earlier, running through my body. This place was full of Weres.

"Gonna have to split off. They see you with me, they ain't gonna talk." Alcide said.

Sookie, who sounded worried, asked where Alcide was going to be. He said he'd be with his guys, but close enough to watch us.

"You make it quick, for your own sakes." Alcide said.

"I'll leave the questioning to you." I said to Sookie.

Sookie nodded her head then went off to stand amongst the roughest looking werewolves. I shook my head at her. She doesn't waste time in finding danger, does she? As Sookie was speaking to them in a overly flirtatious way, I went over to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Bourbon." I said.

The wolves at the bar looked at me curiously because apparently a 'civilian' buying a bourbon was weird. I rolled my eyes as the bartender set my drink in front of me. I looked to the wolves including Alcide who was with his friends to raise my glass to them before knocking back my drinking with ease. I slammed the glass back onto the counter, and some of the wolves cheered.

"I'm going to need another one of those." I said grinning to the bartender.

"Make it two." Alcide said coming to stand next to me.

The bartender nodded his head getting our two shots ready for us. I knocked mine back again with ease, and some wolves clapped my shoulder. Gees, you'd think I'm drinking liquid fire. Alcide chuckled from beside me before drinking his shot.

"Another?" The bartender asked.

"Why not?" I asked. "Third time's the charm."

"That a way, Girlie!" One of Alcide's friends said raising his glass to me.

I laughed winking at him teasingly as the bartender set two shots down in front of Alcide and me.

"Am I going to have to worry about you getting drunk?" Alcide asked with a quirked brow as I downed this shot.

"I have a very high metabolism." I said. "It'll take much more than this to get my drunk. On my twentieth birthday, I had a whole bottle of tequila, a bottle of gin, and I lost count of how many shots of assorted alcohol. Even then I couldn't say I was no more than a bit over buzzed."

Alcide let out a low whistle, and I nodded my head with a chuckle. Being a half blood gives us high metabolism, and even my mother had high tolerance, so I think that helped me too.

"You were really celebrating hard, huh?" Alcide asked.

"Not really." I said. "On my birthday, I nearly died, and not even weeks prior I lost two of my closest brothers along with a few other siblings, lost friends, and the man I loved. I was drowning in sorrow."

Alcide offered his condolences as the bartender placed a bottle of beer in front of me.

"On the house." He said.

I thanked him as I picked up the beer off the bar to turn around, and look at Sookie. She was flirting it up with some ugly bastard, which had me shaking my head.

"She usually drawn to trouble?" Alcide asked narrowing his eyes at the wolf leading Sookie away.

I nodded my head while narrowing my eyes as well. She just had to go somewhere out of sight, didn't she?

"Great." Alcide said sarcastically.

"At least you don't have to live with her." I said poking his chest. "That girl has gotten into more trouble over the last few months than I ever had in two years."

A little of an exaggeration, but not that much. Sookie was like a trouble magent like a half blood. Maybe she was?...nah, not possible. I heard screaming happening from where that wolf took Sookie, and I was already halfway across the room before Alcide could even react. I went behind the curtain grabbing the man to pull of Sookie. I threw him past the curtain into the main part of the bar.

"Stay here." I ordered my cousin.

She nodded her head obediantly as I went past the curtain to finish what I started. I got a fist in the jaw as a greeting when I got there.

"Hey, don't touch her, asshole!" Alcide snapped punching the guy who punched me.

I shook my head feeling a bit of a sting, but I didn't think anything was broken. I looked up seeing Alcide fighting that one wolf, and when others were coming to the aid of the asshole who hit me, I knew I needed to step in.

"Well, this should be fun." I said as I took off my leather jacket. "Hold this."

I passed my jacket to some wolf girl, and she nodded silently as she took it from me. I cracked my neck before jumping into the fight. I punched one of the wolves who was holding Alcide in the gut causing him to fall like a rock. I kicked him in the nose with blood going everywhere, which means I broke his nose. Once Alcide had one of his arms loose, he attacked his other captor. The wolf that had been all over Sookie tried to jump in, but I kicked him in the spot behind his knee, which caused him to buckle.

I hit him in the back of the head getting him onto the floor, and just as I was about to knock him out, the wolf I downed a second ago grabbed my ankle. He jerked me down onto the ground with my already bruised cheek hitting the floor. Ow...Once I was on the ground, the wolf got up to kick me in the side, and it happed to be the side I already had bruised. I bit back a cry of pain as I grabbed the guys leg when he went to kick me again. I jerked it over from under it, and he hit the ground. I flipped up onto my back seeing two wolves were holding Alcide, so the first offender could hit him.

"Hey, only pussies gang up on a man!" I shouted.

The wolf turned on me, and I quirked my brow challengingly. He went to come after me, but Hollis hit him with a metal bat. He hit the floor next to the wolf I knocked down.

"Goddamn." Hollis cursed. "I'm gonna run out of bats if he keeps this shit up."

The wolves holding Alcide let him go, and Alcide dropped to the ground.

"Now, get him out of here." Hollis ordered.

The wolf's friends picked him and their other friend off the ground, and they all left the bar. I went over to the she-wolf to get my jacket back from her.

"That was nice fighting, Little girl." She said as she handed it back to me. "You got a lot of fight in you. Almost like a wolf."

"Thanks?" I asked.

The woman chuckled nodding her head as I slipped my jacket on, but I winced when stretching out my arm made my ribs twinge. I turned back to Alcide as he sat on the ground breathing hard. I went over to him, and knelt down in front of him.

"You okay?" I asked placing a hand on his chest as Hollis knelt down beside me.

"Just my pride that's hurt a bit." Alcide asked then looked at my cheek. "What about you?"

He reached forward to cup my chin, so to turn my head to look at my cheek better.

"It'll heal." I said shrugging. "Just a bruise...my side on the other hand might take more time."

I sighed sitting back on my butt as Sookie poked her head around the corner.

"Come on, man." Hollis said. "She ain't worth it."

I frowned wondering if he meant me or Sookie...and I wondered if I should feel insulted. I shrugged my shoulders not really caring either way.

"I barely even know them." Alcide said.

"I mean Debbie." Hollis said.

My brow quirked wondering if this Debbie would be the ex that Alcide had told me about.

"What about Debbie?" Alcide asked.

Hollis's eyes widened partially, and he turned away to let out a curse. Oh, well, this couldn't be good.

"Um, Debbie's getting engaged to Coot." Hollis said.

"Come on, Hollis, stop it." Alcide said.

"The party's tomorrow night." Hollis continued. "...Here..."

Hollis apologized for having to tell Alcide, and I looked at him sympathetically as he glanced from Sookie to me.


	22. Russell Edgington

I put some alcohol on a cloth to take care of Alcide's cuts as Sookie sat in front of him in a chair. I went to dab at the cut on the back of his shoulder, and he winced before I even really touched him.

"Oh, don't be a big baby." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder to keep him still. "I haven't even touched it yet."

I went to dab at the mark again, and even though he stiffened, he remained still.

"Don't take it personally." Sookie said to him. "The Were you were fighting had vampire blood in him. Bill's, in fact, so I know it's strong."

"You're biased." I said in a singsong voice.

Sookie gave me a mock glare as Alcide let out a slight chuckle. What? I was being honest.

"Werewolves doing V?" Alcide asked. "It goes against everything we stand for. The rest of the pack into that shit?"

Sookie said the ones that took Bill at least as I applied more alcohol to the cut on his shoulder.

"Like I need more reasons to hate them." Alcide said. "Ow!"

"Be a man, Alcide." I said shaking my head then mumbled. "Can take a hit, but not the treatment? Pssh, men."

Alcide glanced back at me as I worked, but I paused to look back at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You've treated a lot of people before?" He asked.

"...Yeah." I said nodding my head as I returned to my work. "My father is also known as the god of healing. My siblings and I have a knack for it. Though we're more old school. You put me in a doctor's position, and try to teach me all the medicine crap...I'd probably end up killing someone."

Alcide's lips twitched up, but then Sookie inquired about Debbie by asking if she was Alcide's ex-girlfriend. Whoa, Sookie way to be nosy. Though I am a bit curious myself.

"She's my fiancée." Alcide corrected. "She moved out a month ago."

"A month?" Sookie asked. "And you still haven't got new furniture."

I shook my head at how tactless she was being as Alcide said he hasn't had the time for it.

"You ever hear from her?" Sookie asked as I put down the alcohol.

I think a small gauze around the wound on his shoulder would be enough. I hear wolves heal a bit faster than humans, so he'll probably be fine.

"My sister, Janice, does." Alcide said. "She runs a beauty parlor. Debbie still goes in to get her hair done up."

I could hear the sadness in his voice as I pressed the bandaged down on his shoulder. Sookie's phone rang, so she excused herself as I continued working. Alcide glanced back at me again, and I smiled softly.

"Almost done." I promised him. "Just hang on a bit longer."

Alcide said nothing as he looked up at my face as I worked, and honestly I was feeling a tad self-conscious, which is very rare for me. I tried to ignore it as I worked.

"Okay, done there." I said moving my hand away. "How's your side?"

I crouched down to move the ice compact away from his side to see he wasn't bruising too bad. I pressed against it, but he barely even blinked, so it either didn't hurt...or it was numb due to the ice.

"Well, I think you're going to be okay." I said as I stood straight.

I winced when my ribs twinged with the movement. I placed my hand over them as I was reminded of my own scrapes.

"Are you okay?" Alcide asked as he stood up to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little sore." I said.

Alcide looked like he wanted to say something, but then Sookie came into the room with tears.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"...B-b-Bill." She cried through the tears.

Well, I knew this couldn't be good.

* * *

I looked down at Sookie as she finally slept in Alcide's bed. I had calmed her down after she told me everything that Bill said. I highly doubted he meant anything he said to her, and if he didn't want to be found, then I'm just going to hunt him down that much harder. Bill Compton, you have no idea what's coming.

"Is she okay now?" Alcide asked walking into the room as he put on a shirt.

"Yeah." I said nodding. "She just needs to sleep it off."

I took a deep breath wishing I could join her in sleep, but sleep was still avoiding me. Everytime I tried to lay down to get a full night's rest, Eric fucking Northman is in my head. That vamp is really starting to piss me off, and if it wasn't my promise to Godric, I probably would have shot Eric right between the eyes. Okay, that wasn't completely true, but thinking that made me feel better.

"You look tired." Alcide said. "You should get some rest too. I can sleep on the floor."

"No." I said shaking my head. "You're hurt, and sleeping on the floor will make you really sore tomorrow. Now, Doctor's orders, get in bed."

"I thought you said you weren't a doctor." Alcide said grinning.

I chuckled shaking my head as I crossed my arms over my chest. I had to fight off a smile as I glanced up at Alcide.

"I said, I couldn't be a real doctor, Smartass." I said causing hims to chuckle. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep, so you might as well take the bed. I'm an insomniac, so sleeping is kind of hard."

"At least try, please." Alcide said looking at me with those big brown eyes.

I frowned because I honestly didn't think I'd be able to sleep tonight, and it wouldn't be good for Alcide to sleep on the floor.

"Fine, but you have to get in the bed too." I said pointing to it. "I'd feel bad if you were hurting in the morning."

Alcide looked like he was going to protest, so I climbed onto the bed to stand up on it. It put us at eye-level, and I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Get in the fucking bed before I make you, and I can do it." I threatened.

We stared at each other a few seconds before he sighed nodding his head.

"That's what I thought." I said.

"You're a bit bossy, ain't ya?" Alcide asked as I jumped off the bed to easily land on my feet.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked innocently as I kicked off my shoes.

Alcide snorted while getting on the opposite side of the bed than Sookie while leaving room in the middle for me. I went to change real quick into my tank and girl boxers. I came back out while tossing my other clothes into my opened suitcase over in the corner. I hadn't actually brought a lot of clothes, but I did bring a lot of extra weapons I had stashed away inside. I climbed into the bed carefully, so not to wake my sleeping cousin.

"Night, Alcide." I said as I settled down. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Rissa." Alcide replied as I closed my eyes.

* * *

NO POV:

_ Eric floated down silently beside Alcide's bedroom window as Corissa sat on the bed legs crossed as she looked at the blade in her hand. She knew he was there though, he was certain._

_ "What are you doing here?" She asked glancing over at him._

_ He only smirked silently, and his smirk widened when Corissa rolled her eyes in an aggravated manner. She got up off the bed while throwing the dagger carelessly over her shoulder. She went over to the window to open it up, and she frowned as she leaned against it with her arms crossed over her chest._

_ "I'm not repeating my question." Corissa said. _

_ "I've missed you too." Eric said. "And I'm waiting for you to invite me in."_

_ Corissa didn't right away as she quirked her brow at him. He chuckled because her defiant attitude was something he really enjoyed. _

_ "I've never seen another vampire fly before." She said looking a tad curious despite her attempts to continue glaring at him. "Is that just something you can do or can all vamps do it?"_

_ "Can all humans sing?" Eric countered._

_ "Well, no, because they're not as amazing as me." Was her reply._

_ Eric grinned knowing whenever Corissa said such things about herself she usually never meant the praise. Corissa then stared at him a moment before giving him permission to come in, and he didn't waste anytime in doing so. He stepped past her into the room as she watched him closesly. _

_ "So how goes the search?" Eric aske as he took off his jacket to toss over into the chair in the room._

_ Corissa gave him a look that asked 'how do you think it's fucking going' before she plopped down onto the bed. Eric's eyes scanned her robe clad form knowing the tiniest little tug could have it falling off her sublte delicious little body. _

_ "Rissa, don't continue fighting me." Eric purred as he got into the bed with her. "Give yourself to me."_

_ He ran his hand up her leg, but he suddenly found himself flipped over onto his back. Corissa climbed on top of him with her legs on either side of his waist._

_ "Maybe I don't want to give __**myself **__to __**you**__." She said as her brushed down his chest making him burn where she touched. "Maybe I want you to give __**yourself **__to __**me**__." _

_ Eric was actually speechless as Corissa stared down at him with those beautiful eyes that always seem to captivate him. _

_ "But after what you did to me...I don't really think I should let this go any farther." Corissa said as her hand traveled even lower to the edge of his jeans. _

_ Her hand sneaked up his shirt with her fingers tracing invisible figures on his tone stomach. She was just leaving light touches, but it was driving him crazy. _

_ "I mean if Yvetta caught your attention so easily...maybe I'm not good enough." She said jutting out her lip. "What do you think, Eric?"_

_ The way she said his name caused his un-beating heart to clench, and the wicked grin pulling across her face had his cock twitch in arousal. _

_ "Or...maybe..." She began as she untied her robe. _

_ It fell off of her with ease to reveal a matching pair of pale blue lace underwear. Even with the faint scars littering her body, it was beautiful, and he wanted it. _

_ "Or maybe?" He prompted keeping his voice steady. _

_ "Or maybe I should show you such a good time you'll never want to be with another woman again." She said lowering herself onto him. "You'll think of only me...want only me...and make love to __**only **__me."_

_ She started kissing and sucking on his neck making him feel like his neck was on fire. _

_ "Think you can handle that, Viking?" She asked pulling back to smirk at him. _

_ She kissed his lips not waiting for a reply, and he responded eagerly. He nibbled on her lip, but she pulled back before he could continue. She grinned seeming pleased when he looked up at her in frustration. She lightly licked his lips before pulling back completely._

_ "Did you want more?" She asked, but it wasn't her voice._

_ Eric blinked in confusion because that was Corissa's voice at all. It wasn't as soft or beautiful as her voice. _

"Do you want more?"

Eric stiffened snapping out of his fantacy to see he was in his bar with Yvetta dancing on the pole in front of him.

"Or I boring you?" She asked.

Eric just sat there a moment thinking about the fantacy he just had about Corissa.

"That'll be all." Eric said dismissing Yvetta.

He didn't even pay attention to the woman as she walked off because Corissa was still on his mind. He sat there only a second more before pushing himself out of his chair. He left quickly with Pam watching him with a rare expression of worry on her face. She knew Eric had been trying to get Corissa off his mind when he had fucked Yvetta since he didn't like feeling attached to a human, but it seemed fucking Yvetta had the opposite affect on him.

"Sunflower, you better get home soon to him." Pam said shaking her head.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I stood in Alcide's shower feeling better than I've had in a while. I actually slept well last night. I had no dreams, which was better than the dreams I've been having. I turned off the water once I was finished. I stepped out while grabbing one of the towels off the hook to dry off. Once I was done with that I wrapped the towel around me. I took another smaller towel to dry off my hair.

I made sure the towel around me was wrapped around tightly before opening to the door. I had left my clothes in the bedroom since Alcide was in the kitchen cooking, which should take time. I was proven wrong, however, when I stepped out to see Alcide in the bedroom in his robe. We both froze a moment while staring at each other. Alcide then coughed turning around, and I scratched the back of my head actually feeling a tad embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I thought you'd be in the kitchen."

"Uh...your cousin...kind of ran me out." Alcide said.

I mentally cursed Sookie as I went to grab my clothes off the bed. Why did this have to happen to me?

"I'm just going to scurry back into bathroom before this gets anymore awkward." I said turning around to walk back into the bathroom.

Before walking in thought, I glanced back at Alcide to see him peeking over his shoulder at me. He turned back around though when he caught me looking. I shook my head feeling my lips twitch up as I closed the door behind me. I got dressed quickly into a while tank top and a pair of jean shorts. Then I put on a pale green plaid shirt over it. I folded the sleeves up to my elbows, and then snapped my bracelet in place. I cautiously left the bathroom this time to see Alcide sitting on his bed while eating his breakfast.

"Sorry again." I said. "I'll be more careful next time."

Alcide nodded his head as I went over to my bag to put my night clothes inside.

"That tattoo on your arm...what does it mean?" Alcide asked.

"Time is precious." I said as I grabbed my comb. "Half Bloods don't live long. Most of us don't even live to see sixteen, or we die on our sixteen birthdays. Happy Sweet Sixteen, huh?"

"Jesus." Alcide said.

I nodded as I sat down on the edge of the bed. I started coming out my hair while planning to braid it.

"I'm one of the lucky few." I said glancing back at Alcide. "Though some of the most lucky who died of old age, or at least lived to see thirty, you probably heard of."

Alcide titled head curiously as I turned around on the bed while crossing my legs.

"FDR." I said.

"No fucking way." Alcide said.

I nodded laughing at the surprised look on his face as I continued combing out my hair.

"He was a son of Zeus who is the king of the gods." I said. "Him, and Churchill a son of Poseidon, and two sons of Hades, Adolf and Stalin, are the cause of World War II."

"Shit." Was Alcide's reaction.

Which is one of the reasons the Big Tree swore not to have anymore half blood children, and the whole prophecy thing. Didn't turn out like they thought it would though since two out of three of them couldn't keep it in their pants when it came to mortal women.

"Some of my siblings you might have heard of are Shakesphere and Leonardo Da Vinci." I said smiling. "Then George Washington was the son of Athena, and another one of her sons built the Statue of Liberty in her honor instead of the Mona Lisa...William T. Sherman and Blackbeard were sons of Ares...Gregory Rasputin also a son of Hades...there's a few more, but I don't remember them all."

Alcide shook his head as he continued eating his sasuage. Yeah, I could understand it was a lot to take in at first. It all had been hard for me even though every morning I'd wake up and step outside my cabin to see satyrs, nymphs, and dryads frolicking. I started braiding my hair as a comfortable silence fell over the two of us. It was so peaceful, and the feeling of the sun on my skin through the window was comforting. After finishing my hair, I tossed the comb into my suitcase.

"I'll leave you to your breakfast." I said as I hoped off the bed.

I walked into the kitchen where Sookie was sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice in hand.

"So, I heard you chased Alcide out of here." I said to Sookie as I seached his cupboards for a coffee mug.

I need coffee. It is the life giving liquid of the humans. Though Nectar is much better. It doesn't have caffeine, but it tastes amazing.

"And I heard he only saw you in a towel." Sookie counted.

"Heard as in saw in the poor man's head?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure he was embarassed enough about it."

Sookie only giggled as she smiled at me, and I leaned away feeling a tad freaked out by that smile.

"He is totally into you." Sookie said. "You should have heard some of the things he was thinking."

I bit my lip while giving a nonchalant shrug. Though on the inside I was a bit...curious of what he thought of me. I mentally shook myself because I just met this man, and the whole Eric thing is still fresh on my mind. I frowned when thinking about Eric, and I sighed wondering why I let that man into my head when I was in such a good mood.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Sookie asked me.

"Peachy." I replied sarcastically. "Anyway, what's in the agenda today?"

Sookie told me she planned to call Alcide's sister that he mentioned owned the beauty parlor to give her a makeover, so she'd fit in at the Were bar. I nodded my head while hoping Alcide's sister, Janice, is a miracle worker.

"And let's try to avoid a fight tonight." Sookie said. "I'm sure your ribs are hurt enough as it is."

I rolled my eyes while pausing in my mug search to lift the side of my shirt. Sookie gasped when seeing the bruises on my side were almost nonexistant now.

"How?" Sookie asked.

"I told you I had a medical kit from my siblings." I said. "It took care of my wounds. Did you not notice the bruise off my face?"

Suddenly Sookie stood to grab my face to get a closer look. I rolled my eyes again as she kept poking my cheek.

"Okay, enough." I said batting her hand away. "I don't have enough patience for your poking and prodding when I'm caffeine deprived...So when is Janice coming over?"

* * *

I was walking by the front door in Alcide's, who had left early, appartment when someone knocked on the door. I opened the door seeing tall woman with dirt blonde hair with pale blonde highlights that were wavy.

"You must be Janice." I said. "I'm Corissa."

"You're Corissa Stackhouse?" Janice asked, so I nodded. "Thank-you, Jesus."

I blinked in confusion to her reaction as Sookie came to stand behind me at the door.

"I mean, I'd have settled for a two-bit hooker to get my brother's mind of that bitch Debbie Pelt." Janice said while hugging me. "But you are cute and sweet."

Sweet? Are we talking about the same person that is me? I'm definitely not sweet. That'd be Sookie.

"You're just what he needs." Janice said as she walked into the house.

I blinked a few times in confusion as I shut the door behind Janice. I went to follow her into the kitchen, but paused to watch Sookie lock the door. I quirked a brow at her wondering if she expected anyone to come for us. Janice was already setting up inside the kitchen when Sookie and I walked in.

"So, am I working on both of you or just one?" Janice asked as Sookie sat down.

"Just her." I said pointing to Sookie. "She needs it."

Sookie stuck her tongue out at me, and I stuck my tongue out at her in return. Sookie then thanked Janice for coming over as I sat down across from her at the table.

"When you called, I was checking my horoscope." Janice said. "Did you know what it said? 'Things are looking up for someone close to you.' Nailed it."

I nodded my head while looking at some of the things that Janice brought over with her.

"Don't get too exctied, Jan." I said using a nickname. "Alcide and I aren't together. He, my cousin, and I are just working together."

Janice pouted seeming a tad upset, but I didn't want to mislead her. Alcide looked like a really nice man, so I'm sure he'll find someone soon.

"You don't look like you work construction." Janice said.

"We don't." I said. "It's all very complicated, but we're looking for someone who was taken by wolves. Alcide has insider info."

Sookie nodded her head in agreement as Janice looked between us with a quirked brow.

"I called you because I need to get into Lou Pine's without standing out." Sookie said.

"You need to look the part. Well, that is my specialty." Janice said then crouched down in front of Sookie. "How deep do you want go?"

"I wanna look like I can kick some serious ass." Sookie said. "Which I can."

I let out a snort at that, and Sookie tried to kick me under the table. She missed by a long shot. Janice chuckled looking between the two of us as she went to grab a small porfolio.

"Alright, let's pick out some temporary tattoos." Janice said. "No chance of anything more between you and my baby brother?"

"Yeah, Rissy, any chance?" Sookie asked.

Both women looked to be with hopeful smiles, and I sighed as I leaned back into the chair.

"I don't think so." I said. "I'm not really looking to date right now, and Alcide is still hung up on Debbie. Finding out about the engagment party didn't help him at all."

Janice's expression changed when the engagement party was mentioned, and I tilted my head curiously.

"Yeah, right, engagement party." Janice said as she placed the porfolio in front of Sookie.

My brow quirked at her tone, and based on Sookie's expression she caught it too.

"Excuse me?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, no, right." Janice said. "That's right, engagement party."

Sookie narrowed her eyes slightly looking like she was concentrating on Jancie's mind as the woman kept talking. Janice asked how did Alcide find out, and since Sookie was busy mind reading I answered.

"Hollis told him." I replied as I crossed one leg over the other.

Janice nodded keeping a smile on her face, but I knew she wasn't pleased about this at all.

"But if Alcide still loves Debbie, don't you think he should go and to, uh, talk her out of it?" Sookie asked.

"No, he should not." Janice replied quickly. "My psychic told him pointblank that if he stayed with her he would get himself killed. Did he listen? No. She ended up dumping his ass."

Which I'm guessing Janice saw as a blessing in disguise, and I guess it could be at her angle. I didn't know Debbie to make such a decision.

"Why'd he stay with her so long?" Sookie asked.

"She was his first love." Janice said. "He never met anyone so alive, and all that shit. But how many bullets are you gonna take for some body? How many bad things gotta happen to you and the ones that you love before you realize feeling alive ain't enough? I'm just glad he made it out alive."

I looked to see the expression on Sookie's face, and I could see Janice's words shook her without them even meaning to.

* * *

I walked around Sookie after Janice left to look at her transformation. She did look a lot different, but since she's family, I'd pick her out with ease. However, I doubt the wolves will pick up it's her. I heard the door open, and I felt the chill of a Were.

"Rissa, Sookie." Alcide called out.

"We're in here, Alcide." I called back as I stopped my circling.

Alcide walked into the room, and paused when seeing Sookie's knew transformation.

"Wow. Well, I guess my sister took to you." Alcide said.

"Your sister is nice...a bit pushy but nice." I said.

Before she left she tried even harder to get me to consider dating Alcide. I just met the guy though, so that was not going to happen. Besides he lives in Jackson while I live back in Bon Temps. Then...there's Eric...

"What'd she do?" Alcide asked.

Sookie giggled as she looked to me, and I glared right back at her causing the giggles to choke in her throat.

"Was it that bad?" Alcide asked.

"No, it's fine." I said. "She actually reminds me a bit of my friend Silena. Trying to push me into relationships."

I grumbled that last part, but I think Alcide heard me due to his werewolf hearing.

"Debbie is being initiated into Coot's pack, and she's addicted to V." Sookie said loudly and quickly, which changed the subject.

Alcide, who was holding new frying pans, let them fall to his side as he stared at Sookie in shock.

"Shut the fucking door." Alcide said. "Debbie's a bloodhead? How'd you find out?"

I tapped Sookie's temple to indicate her powers, and Alcide shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I got it out of Janice's head." Sookie said. "She didn't tell you because she's trying to protect you."

"Why didn't you let her?" Alcide asked as he placed the frying pans down onto the table.

I kept near Sookie in case Alcide lost his temper. I don't think he'd intentionally hurt us, but when a Were loses his or her temper completely, bad things happen.

"Because I know you still care about Debbie no matter what she did to you." Sookie asked. "And I figured you'd wanna know if she were in danger."

"She's going to let those fucking mongrels brand her." Alcide snapped. "V's the only reason. It's gotta be."

Sookie said it was as I nodded my head in agreement. Drugs could make a person do a lot of things they normally wouldn't.

"Maybe it's not too late for you to get through to her." Sookie said. "Stop her from ruining her life."

Alcide cursed loudly while turning to punch the wall, which caused it to chip and fall some.

"Alcide." I said walking over to him.

I placed a hand on his arm to calm him, and I ignored him when he tried to push me away. I placed my other hand on his chest as I rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Deep breaths." I said softly. "Focus on the sound of my voice. Nothing else is here...nothing else matters. Now, breath in...breath out...breath in...breath out."

Alcide followed my instructions as he looked down at me intently. A few more times of having him breath finally brought down his racing heart.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

Alcide slowly nodded his head as Sookie stood behind me silently. Once he seemed completely calm, I dropped my hands while taking a step back.

"You don't have to come with us if you don't want to." I said. "I can find us a way in, and I can look after Sookie."

"No...I can't let you go alone." Alcide said shaking his head. "...They'll just beat me up...again."

He walked off obviously still a tad worked up from what happened. I sighed turning to Sookie who was looking at me curiously.

"How'd you do that?" Sookie asked.

"I helped council an Anger Management group at the camp." I said shrugging. "The Ares kids were the toughest ones to calm down, but I soon learned what worked and what didn't. Now, let's not push him anymore. I know finding Bill is very important, but you're being manipulative by bringing Debbie into it."

Sookie nodded her head saying she'd be more conscious of that. I really hoped so because using someone's love against them was pretty evil. I mean, I know sometimes it works very well strategically, but I'd only do that in dyer need...or if someone seriously pissed me the fuck off.

* * *

I walked beside Alcide in Lou Pine's as Sookie walked around the bar area. The wolves here knew Alcide well, and since I kicked some of the wolves' asses last night, I'm sure they knew me. I kept my eyes on Sookie as we walked around, but I also glanced for exists again. However, this time I tried to see which ones would be the best exists in case things go really bad.

"I take it you're used to this kind of stuff." Alcide said.

"What stuff?" I asked.

"Like going into enemy territory...prepared to fight fang and claw to get out." Alcide said.

I blinked once then twice before nodding since that was technically true. I've gone into enemy territory, or just gone to do some serious dangerous shit often that I learned quick that escape plans were essential. I then saw some redhead approaching Sookie at the bar, and when Alcide stiffened, I guessed the redhead was Debbie. I started making my way towards the bar with Alcide right behind me.

"Who the fuck are you?" Debbie was asking Sookie when we reached them.

"She's with us." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Debbie whirled around looking ready to start cursing, but she paused when seeing Alcide. He looked right back at her as I glanced past Debbie to Sookie who nodded to let me know she's alright.

"You thought this knight-on-a-white-horse shit would work?" Debbie asked. "With me?"

"What have you done to yourself?" Alcide asked her as I moved towards Sookie, so not to be in the middle.

"I finally got free of you, and I've never been happier in my life." She said.

Really now? For someone so happy she looked the exact opposite to me.

"I still care about you. If you go through with this, the pack will never let you back." Alcide said.

"I don't need your pussy pack." Debbie said. "And I was fucking Coot when I was still with you."

Oh, gods, what a fucking bitch she is. She was making me want to hit her so hard. I resisted the urge though as I crossed my arms over my chest to hide my clenched fists.

"This isn't about us." Alcide said though he looked really hurt.

"Like hell." Debbie said then turned to me. "You came here and brought this skank just to make me jealous."

I smiled tightly with my jaw tensing. Sookie reached out to place her hand on my shoulder, but I waved her off.

"Shank? Sweetheart, you look in a mirror lately?" I asked her.

"Rissa." Alcide said to warn me.

I wasn't about to back down just because some wolf bitch is bearing her canines at me.

"You did not just seriously say that to me at my own party." Debbie said.

"I did." I said grinning. "And honestly, I don't see what's so special about you, but Alcide obviously does, which is why he's here to help you. He cares about what happens to you, which is why he came here tonight. So you won't lose whatever is left of you even if he can't have you."

Debbie stood there looking bothered before she glanced back at Alcide as he watched her closely.

"It isn't too late. We can get out of here right now." Alcide said looking at Debbie pleadingly.

A new guy walked over to us, and he threw his arm around Debbie, so I guessed this guy was Coot.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked glaring at Alcide.

"Just a conversation, Coot." Alcide said.

I bit back a snort at this guy's name because who name's their kid Coot? Or maybe it's short for something, but the only thing that comes to mind is Cooter...which isn't much better.

"But she's all done with you, Herveaux." Coot said. "She went and found herself a real wolf."

Debbie let out a giggle as she leaned into Coot, and I glared at the both of them. I'd show them just what kind of fucking puppies they are if they keep it up.

"Come on." Coot said then got in Alcide's face. "Let's go!"

I tensed beside Sookie ready to jump in if needed, but Debbie told Coot to back off.

"Let him stay." Debbie said, which Coot didn't agree with. "He needs to see this. He ain't never gonna let us be, Baby, until he understands I'm with you for good."

She then shamelessly started sucking face with Coot, and I could see the pain in Alcide's eyes. How could he ever love such a woman? Alcide looked at Sookie and I, so I pushed Sookie along to get away from these jackasses. Debbie was then lifted up by the crowd with her clothes being ripped off until she was in her underwear.

"Coot...he was one of the ones to take Bill." Sookie said.

Oh, really? Then him and I needed to have a bit of a conversation, didn't we? I'd force him to tell me where my vampire brother is even if I had to torture him to give me answers. As Debbie was placed onto the stage a man came out holding a wolf pelt. I shuddered when a big chill went down my spine.

"Who's that?" Sookie asked.

"A vampire." I said as I rubbed my arms.

Alcide nodded while telling us the vamp was named Russell Edgington, and he was some kind of Antique dealer. I felt another shudder run through me, and if I was getting this kind of reaction off him then Russell was a pretty old and dangerous vampire..even older than Godric. Russell placed the pelt onto Debbie then pushed her down onto her knees as the pack roared in cheers.

Russell then silently held up his hands with the light falling on him, and almost instantly everything when silently as the wolves lowered their heads submissively. It was like he was the alpha or something. He said something in another language as I twisted my bracelet around my wrist. All of this was putting me on the damn edge. A vampire controlling a really large pack of wolves didn't set well with me.

"Yes, Master!" The wolves cried out once he was done speaking.

He rolled up the wrist of his jacket with his teeth clicking out as shot glasses were brought up to the stage.

"What's a vampire doing in a wolves' den?" Sookie asked.

"Why are they submitting to this fanger?" Alcide asked looking pissed.

"Because he's the supplier." I said.

"Holy shit." Alcide said.

I nodded my head in agreement as Russell bit into his arm to start feeling the shot glasses up. I looked around seeing the wolves staring intently at the red liquid as if it was life itself. Debbie was as well, and I shook my head not understanding how someone could get so hooked on something to the point it's the most important thing to them.

"Not tonight, Pumpkin." Russell said to Debbie as he let his wrist heal. "Otherwise your brand won't last."

He let his fangs click back into place as he pulled out a handkerchief to clean off his mouth.

"Tonight," He began once he was done cleaning his mouth. "Tonight you continue the grand tradition of expanding our pack. My contribution is nothing but a small token of gratitude for our collaberation through out the ages."

The pack cheered as the V kept getting passed around, and when it came past us, I ignored it.

"The ages?" Sookie asked.

"That means Russell has been controlling this pack for a very long time." I said. "Eric did say that mark on their neck was much older than we originally thought."

Sookie nodded her head looking just as troubled as I felt. We were in a bar filled with wolves with fresh V from a vampire older than Godric who had been pushing two-thousand.

"Drink it." Russell ordered when the pack raised their glasses.

They knocked the V back without hesitation, which only had getting more on edge. I was sure we needed to leave here and soon.

"Now I leave you amongst your own to celebrate." Russell said.

The pack all starteed going crazy as Russell left the stage. I kept my eyes on him as long as possible while having the feeling that if I followed him I'd find Bill. I knew, however, I couldn't just leave Alcide and Sookie here, so I remained in place. Coot went to bring out the branding iron as two wolves held out Debbie's arms to retrain her. I stood there watching on silently as Debbie was branded, and I didn't even blink when she started screaming. The ceremony kept going with me getting more jittery, and the second I realized all the wolves were starting to shift I knew it was time to get the fuck out.

"Sookie, Rissa, get out of here." Alcide said looking like he was trying to control the shift.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said while grabbing Sookie.

I shoved her towards the door, and she took off not trying to fight against me to stay like she usually does in dangerous situations. I pushed her out the door with me quick at her heels.


	23. A Not So Happy Reunion

I sat between Sookie and Alcide as he quickly drove down the road at an alarming speed. It's like being in the cab with those crazily eyeless taxi drivers.

"What the hell happened back there? Why did they all shift? You almost shifted." Sookie said all in one breath.

"I couldn't help it. The energy starts rolling, and it takes over. We're lucky we got out of there alive." Alcide said. "Fuck!"

He hit the steering wheel hard, which didn't already help my already high-strung nerves.

"I know it was terrible for you." Sookie began. "But-"

"You don't know anything." Alcide snarled.

His tone had me flinching as I resisted the urge to ram my blade into his jugular. My senses are on overdrive, and with a supernatural right next to me, my instincts were screaming kill to make all the jitteriness go away.

"I know that if you don't slow down you're going to kill us!" Sookie said. "And I'm not going to die because of your shitty girlfriend from a Mississippi pot hole!"

Alcide jerked the wheel as he slammed onto the breaks, so we came to a jerking stop on the side of the road. Once we were at a stop, I climbed over Sookie to get the fuck out of that truck.

"Rissy!" Sookie called after me.

I didn't listen to her as I walked off into the woods a bit to try and calm my nerves. I paced back and forth shaking out my hands as I tried to tell myself everything was alright. Sookie wasn't in danger, we were away from the wolves...but one was still around...that could be a danger. I shook my head because Alcide wasn't a danger to Sookie and I. He wasn't. I told myself that over and over, but my heart still raced.

"Rissa?" Alcide asked walking towards me.

"Stay back." I said holding up my hand to ward him off. "I need a moment."

Alcide watched me closely as I ran my fingers through my hair. Ugh, I'm actually feeling a bit sick, and with Alcide closer my instincts were yelling at me to kill. I ripped off my bracelet and took the dagger from my boot to toss them to the side, so I didn't have them to use. Sookie, who had followed Alcide, went over to where I threw my weapons away to pick them up.

"I'll got put these in the truck." She said softly.

I nodded my head silently while closing my eyes. I need to focus on something...focus on...on...fuck, I didn't know what to focus on. I heard Alcide start to walk towards me, and my eyes snapped open.

"No." I said shaking my head at him. "Don't come near me."

"Rissa, it's okay." Alcide said. "...just focus on the sound of my voice. Like you had me do earlier. Focus on it and only it...nothing else exists."

He kept speaking to me as he got closer, and his deep soothing voice did start to take affect. I closed my eyes trying to focus on it as my heart calmed. When his arms went around me I stiffened, but he kept telling me it was alright and that I was safe until I relaxed. I slowly put my arms around him as I rested my head on his chest. I focused on the sound of his calm heart until all the jittery feelings left.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm." I said nodding. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Alcide said. "Things did get really heated."

I didn't reply at first as his hand gently stroked my hair, which was very comforting.

"I hate it so much sometimes." I admitted.

"Hate what?" Alcide asked.

"Being a Half Blood." I said. "All the people dying around me...the monsters...my fucked up instincts telling me to kill whenever things get tense. I can't control them all the time...and I'm afraid I might hurt someone close to me someday."

I felt tears enter my eyes, but I held them back the best I could. Alcide tightened his hold on me as I let out a tiny sniffle. I never really told anyone this because I always felt it was my problem to bear. I've been one of the oldest out of a bunch of kids with similiar problems for so long now that I've forgotten how to show or expression these kinds of emotions. Because being the eldest meant having to be strong and not show weakness like I am now.

"Hey," Alcide began tilting my head back, so I was looking him in the eye. "Everything is going to be okay. I'll look out for you, okay? Trust me."

I stared at him a moment longer while feeling the sincerity in his words. I slowly nodded my head, and Alcide's lips twitched up.

"Let's go home." He said then kissed the top of my head. "You need some sleep."

* * *

NO POV:

Alcide sat up in bed unable to sleep. He glanced to the side at the two women in bed with him. Sookie was facing away sleeping soundly, but Corissa looked like she was having trouble as she shifted around. He watched as her face scrunched up, and then a whimper left her lips.

"Shhh." He hushed brushed her hair back.

Corissa shifted again until her head was resting in his lap. He looked down at her a moment as a more peaceful expression crossed over her face. He started stroking her hair softly as her breathing evened out. It had taken him and Sookie both a while just to get her to lay down after all the shit that happened tonight. Even when she was laying down she was tense as if ready for an attack at any second. She also refused to take her bracelet and dagger back from Sookie. They were currently laying over in her bag in the corner of the room.

Alcide continued to stroke Corissa's golden locks while wondering how she's remained sane all these years. He's only learned a bit about her life from her, but what she's told him sounds very fucked up. Kids dying before they're sixteen, monsters constantly hunting for them, and having to be on guard 24/7. Even now as she sleeps, her muscles were still a bit tight in case anything were to happen. It'd drive him nuts real quick, but this has been her life for over nine years. He knew Corissa had to be tough to go through all that shit, but it was obvious she was starting to crack slightly.

"If you don't allow anyone to help...things could get worse." He mumbled down to the sleeping woman.

He then smelt Debbie before she even started banging on his door, which made him sigh. Corissa was up in a start at the noise causing him to frown. She had finally started truly sleeping.

"It's just Debbie." He said rubbing her arm. "Go back to bed. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" She asked looking at him in worry.

"Yeah," He said nodding. "Just get some more sleep."

She nodded her head while slowly lowering herself back onto the bed. Alcide covered her up then went to the door where Debbie was still pounding away.

"What?" He asked as he opened the door.

Debbie pushed herself through the door, and Alcide sighed because he didn't need this right now.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I know Alcide told me to get some more sleeping, but with all the yelling happening I was finding it impossible. I shook my head while glancing to Sookie as I wondered how she continued sleeping through all this yelling. I got up going to check on things before my cousin could be woken up. Debbie was yelling at Alcide to keep his trap shut as I was coming around the corner. Alcide glanced past Debbie to me, and she turned around as I leaned against the wall.

"That's your neighbor?" She asked with a scoff. "Oh, hell no."

She started advancing towards me as Alcide told her I had nothing to do with this.

"You're fucking my wolf, Bitch, in my house." Debbie snapped at me.

I let out an unimpressed snort, which got me an enraged snarl from Debbie.

"Your wolf? Your house?" I asked laughing. "I'm pretty sure that you've opened up your legs to enough wolves that Alcide doesn't belong to you anymore. You stupidly gave him up. I wouldn't have done something that idiotic if a man like Alcide loved me. And if either us is the bitch in this house then it's you."

"What'd you say to me, Whore?!" Debbie growled advancing.

Alcide quickly went to grab her to hold her back, but I beat him to it. I grabbed Debbie's arm, twisted it behind her back, and pinned her to the wall in a matter of three seconds.

"Another name that applies to you, not me." I said to her as I easily held her to the wall even though she was struggling. "I'm going to say this once, so listen well. I'm not fucking Alcide. But even if I was, it'd be none of your damn business because you left him. You chose that fucking V addict Coot over Alcide who is twice the man and wolf. You figured V was more important than love, which makes me sick. Now, when I let you go, you are going to leave, and if you come at me again, I will break your arm, you got me?"

Debbie just whimpered when I pulled her arm more to show I was being serious.

"Do you understand me?!" I asked her again.

"Y-y-yes." She whimpered.

I let go of her arm while backing away from her. She turned to Alcide as if looking for help, but he remained silent. She glanced at me one more time before she left the apartment.

"Sorry about that." I said to Alcide. "This is your home. I didn't have a right to throw out your guest."

"No...it's alright." Alcide said. "I know I've already said it, but...for a little thing you're strong."

I shrugged modestly before spotting Sookie poking her head around the corner. Oh, now she wakes up.

"Go back to bed." I said. "Nothing to see here."

"Yes, ma'am." Sookie said pouting.

She went back towards the bedroom as I started to stretch my muscles. Well, it'd be dawn soon, so I guess there was no point in going back to sleep.

* * *

I was in Alcide's living room later on in the morning do some basic workout exercises since I was going nuts just sitting around. Sure last night had been exciting, but being locked up in an apartment for most of the time in the last few days was not good for me.

"You're going to pass out at the rate you're going." Alcide said as he walked into the living room out of the kitchen.

I paused in my one arm push ups as a bit of sweat rolled down my brow. I've been at it since Debbie left, and haven't even took a break.

"I guess I can take a little break." I said moving to sit on the floor cross-legged. "Normally, I go on runs in the mornings to let out a lot of energy, but I don't that it'd be a good idea for me to do that here."

Alcide nodded in agreement while holding out a glass of water to me. I thanked him as I stood up to take it from him.

"I need to run some errands, alright?" He said as I took a swig. "You and Sookie should stay in the house until I get back."

"Alright." I said. "Stay safe."

"I will." Alcide said grinning.

I smiled back slightly, but then I heard Sookie before I saw her poke her head around the side.

"What's a packmaster?" Sookie asked innocently.

The grin dropped off of Alcide's face as he turned to glare at Sookie who blinked.

"God Dammitt." He cursed.

"I got to do what I got to do." Sookie said.

Alcide looked at me for help, but I just shrugged my shoulders. I like Alcide. He's a nice man, but there are certain areas I'll push if it gets us closer to finding Bill.

"This is Were business." Alcide said looking back and forth between Sookie and I. "It's against all our laws to tell you anything."

"I was taught your laws back during my warrior-in-training courses when I was twelve and thirteen." I said.

Chiron used to gather up campers in the pavilion to give like a supernatural/mythogolical course on monsters and other creatures. He thought the more we knew about the dangers the more prepared we'd be. He couldn't have been anymore right.

"And I've been listening to deep dark private thoughts since I was a little girl." Sookie added. "Keeping secrets is how I've survived, Alcide."

"No." Alcide said firmly.

Then I'll just have to tail him until we reach his packmaster. I can do it, and he wouldn't even know I was there.

"Then I'll just have to dig it out of your head, and I really don't want to do that." Sookie said.

"You really don't." I said. "It sometimes leaves you with a headache."

Alcide sighed looking like he was breaking down, which meant if we pressed a bit more, we'd get what we want.

"The Pack isn't a democracy." Alcide said. "Most Weres don't have much sense, you saw. They're all teeth, fight, and sex. Packmaster is our alpha."

"That means he makes the big decisions, and keeps all the other wolves in line." I said. "I met the one up in Long Island."

"You know Bishop?" Alcide asked.

I nodded my head wondering how Alcide knew about Bishop Markson. He was kind of young for a Packmaster, but that's because he took over from his father only a few years back.

"His mother happens to be Athena." I said.

"No way." Alcide said looking shocked. "So, he's a half blood?"

"Technically no." I said. "Half bloods are half human hence the name. He's just a really special werewolf."

A special werewolf that rivals Annabeth in all that is knowledgable. The pack will really benefit under Bishop's rule.

"How much does your packmaster know about the V?" Sookie asked cutting into our conversation.

Well, you'd think a packmaster would know just about everything about his pack and what they're doing. If he doesn't then maybe the pack should be under new management.

"That's what I'm going to find out." Alcide said. "And he'll tell us what to do."

"We're coming along!" Sookie said eagerly.

We? I was thinking more on the along the lines of just me since leaving the apartment wasn't the safest thing to do. Or maybe it was considering Debbie probably wanted me dead, and she'd take the chance to hurt Sookie if Alcide and I were out.

"I am not breaking anymore of our rules for you!" Alcide said putting his metaphorical foot down.

"Then you might as well invite Debbie over to tear us up." Sookie said. "Because that's just what she's going to try and do. And she'll hurt Rissy way more than she will me."

I frowned at Sookie wondering why she had to add that. I then looked to Alcide to see he looked conflicted. Alcide then let out a sigh, which meant we won this round.

"Work with me, Alcide." Sookie said as she pat him on the shoulder. "It gets easier."

She walked out of the room, and Alcide turned to look at me as I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." I said shrugging. "And the whole getting easier part...so not true."

Alcide let out a low growl of aggravation, and I bit my lip to keep from chuckling. He gestured for me to go out before him, so I headed out of the room after Sookie.

* * *

I stood back beside Sookie as Alcide stood in front of his packmaster. I had my arms crossed over my chest, and I was standing partially in front of my cousin.

"Colonel Flood, if these were ordinary Were junkies scoring on the street, I wouldn't be here." Alcide said. "But they're organized and drinking from the source. Sookie and Rissa were there, they can back me up."

Colonel Flood frowned over at Sookie and I as he pushed himself off his car which he had been leaning on.

"You'll be disciplined for exposing us to humans, Alcide." Flood said.

"Yes, sir." Alcide said obediantly.

Sookie went to step foward to say something, but I held out my arm in front of her to stop her as I stepped up.

"We're not exactly human, Packmaster." I said as I held out my hand to show a ball of light. "I've known of your kind for a while, so don't blame Alcide for anything. We only came here to tell you what we saw."

Sookie nodded in agreement as Alcide glanced back at the both of us. He looked back to Flood, however, as Flood's frown deepened.

"I already know all about it." Flood said.

And he hasn't done anything? I frowned thinking that was pretty stupid. He should have taken care of the problem in his pack a long time ago if he knew.

"Then you have a plan?" Sookie asked.

"Whatever it is, I support you, sir, 100 percent." Alcide assured him.

"Do nothing, tell no one." Flood said.

Well, that was a pretty shitty plan. I shook my head while practically smelling his fear from here. It was obvious he was afraid, or he'd have already done something.

"How's that help the pack?" Alcide asked.

It doesn't. It doesn't help the pack at all, and as far as I know, they're already too far gone. Too strung out. I doubt anything could smack sense into them now.

"Russell Edgington-" Sookie tried, but was cut off.

"There's nothing I can do about him." Flood said. "He's the goddam vampire king of Mississippi."

And that's who took Bill? I mentally let out a humorless laugh because we really have all the shitty luck. How in the Hades are we going to get him back from the fucking vampire king of Mississippi?

"Colonel Flood, that gang is recruiting." Alcide said. "We can't just sit back and let some fanger pick us off one by one."

"Edgington is ancient." Flood said. "He's had a pack of Weres serving him for centuries all over the world."

I straightened up when hearing that because it matched up with what Eric had been saying. Weres on V back in Nazi Germany...and before even that.

"Now he's on our doorstep. We gonna we smart." Flood said. "Let him do what he wants to do until he goes away."

With that plan there might not be any pack left by the time Russell leaves. Who knows how long he'll stay in Mississippi. With vamps out in the open they don't have to worry about moving around so much so that people won't see they don't age. That's all in the past now.

"If he's part of our history, you should have told us." Alcide said.

"I am saving us from extinction." Flood said.

"I'd rather be extinct than slave to a dead man." Alcide retorted.

Oooh, look at Alcide. Standing up to the packmaster who's currently retreating to his car. I shook my head looking to Sookie who was concentrating on Flood. She's probably hearing his fear filled thoughts right now.

"Don't question your packmaster, boy." Flood said as opened his car's door.

"Colonel Flood, we gotta do something." Alcide said.

"Just let him go." I said. "He's too afraid to do anything."

Flood said that was bullshit as he climbed into his car. He slammed his door as if that made him tougher, but it only showed my comment struck a nerve.

"Alcide, obey!" He ordered.

He then drove off leaving the three of us standing there on the old abandoned road.

"It wasn't bullshit." Sookie said to Alcide. "Rissy's right."

Alcide turned to look at the both of us, and he reached out to place a hand on my shoulder.

"I know." He said. "I trust you...both of you."

* * *

"I believe I win again." I said to Alcide as I showed him my cars. "A royal flush."

He cursed lightly shaking his head as I let out a soft laugh since I didn't want to wake Sookie.

"Which means all these winnings are mine." I said.

I picked up the oreo cookies to place in my pile as Alcide took the cards to start shuffling them with the rest of the deck.

"How'd you get so good at poker?" Alcide asked.

"Years of playing it with the other kids at camp." I said. "We used to have a poker game every sunday night, and we'd bet duties or chores. Everyone would try to get the easier ones or the ones that were actually fun, and then after the game the list for the weeks chores would be put up, so everyone knew what they'd be doing. All the head councilors from each cabin would represent the entire cabin by playing."

And playing poker against Luke was always a challenge. His father is the god known for being crafty and silver-tongued, which makes a good poker player. However, Luke was also an advantage since he taught me a lot of different tactics to poker as well.

"Head councilors?" Alcide asked as he started dealing.

"Yeah, they're like the cabins'...packmasters." I said. "I was the one for the Apollo cabin until I gave the title to my younger brother, Will. I made the decision of when and where we trained during the day. I picked what activites we did, and I controlled curfew and all that. That was like normal camp duties, but during fights or battles I became their captain...their commander. Head councilors, who are always the oldest, are to be obeyed because we have the most experience. We lived the longest because we're survivors, and it's our job to help the younger kids survive."

I wasn't always the best at my job considering we lost...six siblings under my rule as councilor. Of course that was actually pretty low, and I held the title of councilor much longer than anyone else ever has at the camp since like FDR's time.

"Why'd you give up the title?" Alcide asked.

"Well, I decided it was time to move away." I said shrugging lightly. "Yes, I was safe at camp because there's a barrier that prevents monsters from entering, but...living behind a bubble all the time isn't really living."

That and all the memories of Luke and the time we shared at camp together kept haunting me. It was driving me nuts, so I had to leave.

"That and I missed Sookie...and my cousin Jason...my Gran and my mama." I said. "I hadn't seen them for nine straight years. I didn't even know my mama passed on until I returned...Anyway, I decided to live my life outside of camp. I couldn't lead them from Bon Temps when they're all the way in Long Island, so I passed the torch onto Will so to speak. He's a good kid...he'll do fine leading the others."

Alcide nodded his head as I ignored the small pang when thinking of my siblings. I miss them greatly, and not just them. I miss Grover and Annabeth...Percy and Tyson...Clarisse...Chiron, and even Mr. D. I keep telling myself I need to return to see them, but it keeps getting put off because something else happens that I have to see to. I stiffened when a chill went down my spine, and Alcide growled as he turned towards the door.

"Vampire." Alcide said.

He got up from the table while telling me to stay put, but I, of course, didn't listen. He sighed shaking his head as I followed him to the door. He opened it up slowly, and when I saw it was Bill at the door my eyes widened.

"Bill!" I said squeezing past Alcide to get to Bill.

I hugged Bill tightly around the torso, and he hugged me back. He kissed the top of my head in a brotherly manner as I held back tears of relief.

"I'm so happy you're in one piece, brother." I mumbled into his chest.

I pulled back to smile up at him, and his expression softened as he brushed my hair back.

"So, you're Bill." Alcide said getting Bill to look at him. "I hope you know these two girls went through a lot of shit for you."

"Eh, it wasn't that much." I said shrugging.

"You nearly had a breakdown." Alcide pointed out.

I frowned at him because I didn't need Bill to know that. I just smiled at Bill hoping he didn't feel bad about any of that because knowing him he'll take the blame.

"May I see Sookie?" Bill asked Alcide.

Alcide sighed looking from Bill to me. I looked up at him silently begging him to let Bill in.

"Come on in." Alcide said.

As Bill stepped into the apartement, I went to go get Sookie out of bed.

"Sookie!" I said shaking her awake. "Get up...Bill's here."

Sookie's eyes snapped open when hearing about Bill, and before I could blink she was already heading out the door. When did she get so fast? I went out to the living room as Sookie was squeezing Bill tightly. They slowly pulled apart, and I smiled while standing silently beside Alcide.

"Sookie...you and Corissa need to leave now." Bill said urgently.

I frowned at the tone of his voice because it sent chills down my spine. I just knew something bad was going to happen.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Sookie asked.

"There's no time." Bill said then looked to Alcide. "You must take them away."

Alcide moved closer to me as Bill said that to place his hand on my shoulder. I frowned wondering what was coming for us that had Bill so shook up.

"Wherever we're going, you're coming too." Sookie said.

Bill said it was too late for him before he ordered Alcide once again to get Sookie and I out of here.

"We should leave, Sookie." Alcide said while pulling me close.

"We can't just abandon you, Bill." I said. "You wouldn't leave us behind."

Bill turned to me looking sad as Sookie asked what we were even running from. The door burst open then with Coot walking in.

"Come on in." Coot said.

Some muscled vampire and Russell walked into the house, and I pushed Sookie behind me. Bill went to attack the big vamp, but he must have been older since he restrained Bill easily. Coot took care of Alcide with a swift kick to the groin, which meant I was the one who had to protect Sookie.

"Grab the girls, you imbecile." Russell said with a sigh.

Coot stepped forward as I pushed Sookie farther back behind me, so to protect her.

"Sookie, when I give you an opening, you run." I said.

Sookie nodded vigorously as Coot jumped at us. I punched him right in the face sending him to the ground.

"Ooh, someone has a bit of fight in her." Russell cooed.

I glared as Coot quickly got off the ground. He came at me again and again, but I dodged him. I gave him a swift kick to the side then punched up to sock him in the jaw. He stumbled back slightly, and to knock him down, I swept his legs out from under him. As he lay on the ground, I delivered a kick to his face that knocked him out.

"What are you?" Russel asked zooming in front of me.

"None of your fucking business." I said.

I went to snap out my bow only to remember I had taken off my bracelet earlier, and had not put it on.

"Fuck." I said realizing I was weaponless and in front of a extremely old vampire.

* * *

I strugged against Russell's grip as he forced Sookie into his home with Bill being brought in behind us. We were greeted by more guards, one unknown vamp, Lorena...who was coming on the stairs...and...Eric who was coming around the corner. His eyes widened when he saw me, and I narrowed my eyes at him. Bill was thrown to the marble floor beneath us, and I turned to look at him in worry. Russell then slung Sookie and I towards the unknown vamp, and I quickly steadied my cousin.

"Well, guess who turned out to be completely unworthy of our trust." Russell said to this vampire.

"No." The vamp said with mock disbelief.

I just frowned while making sure to keep Sookie between myself and the wall. I didn't know how we were going to get out of this one, but I wasn't about to give in.

"Why? What's happening?" Lorena asked.

Oh, as if you don't know Lorena. Stupid bitch, if I had my bow and arrows right now, you'd be dead. As soon as I thought that I felt the familiar weight on my wrist. I looked down seeing my bracelet in place. Ah, the magic of bonding with your weapon.

"Turned out he was hiding something very interesting from us all." Russel said.

Bill suddenly ripped some wood off the stairs to stake the large vamp that had brought him in. He turned into a messy goo on the floor causing the dark-haired companion of Russell to let out a girlish squeal. Bill went to stake Russell, but the older vampire easily through off Bill who hit the cieling then the stairs.

"Bill!" Sookie cried out.

"Hahaha, are you serious?" Russell asked looking completely amused. "I am almost three-thousand years old."

That's almost as old as the gods...we are double screwed right now. Fuck, I don't know how to get even Sookie out of this shit. Speaking of Sookie, she was currently trying to run by me to get to Bill. I grabbed her to hold her back, and that's when Eric decided to flash in front of us as Bill was being grabbed by guards.

"Eric, get them out of here, please!" Bill begged.

I looked up at Eric hoping he'd at least take Sookie, but instead of taking us away, he grabbed us to bring us closer to Russell.

"I wouldn't let go of these if I were you." Eric said to Russell then looked to Sookie. "I don't know what this one is, but I do know it's quite valuable."

I glared up at Eric for selling us out so easily, and he is seriously about to get an ass kicking from me.

"As for this little one, she is mine, and she shouldn't be here." Eric said glaring down at me. "You disobeyed my orders."

"Fuck you!" I snapped. "And the rest of you bastards."

I felt a sharp pain against my cheek, which caused my head to snap to the side. Sookie gasped from beside me, and I blinked a few times realizing Eric slapped me.

"Forgive her, your Majesty." Eric said. "She's always been sharp-tongued. I'm still trying to...train her."

I turned my head to glare up at Eric while ignoring the aching in my cheek.

"Eric, I am never going to forgive you for this." Sookie said as she hugged me.

"Oh, it thinks we're equals." Eric said.

I just shook in anger as Eric and Russell chat idly in front of us. I can't let my anger get the best of me. I had to remain calm as possible, so to think of an escape plan. If I start killing now, the security will become tighter once they subdue me.

"Do you care nothing for our home?!" The dark-haired vamp asked.

"Talbot, not now." Russel said.

"When?!" Talbot demanded.

He then walked off mumbling in Greek as he went up the stairs probably to cry in his room. I don't blame him. Even if it is a hell house full of vampires, it's quite beautiful.

"Συγγνώμη για το σπίτι σας (Sorry about your home.)." I said as he reached the top of the stairs. "Είναι πολύ όμορφο (It's very lovely.)."

He looked down seeming intrigued that I knew Greek.

"Ευχαριστώ (Thank-you.)." He said looking a bit more calm. "Είσαι Ελληνικά (You're Greek?)?"

"Από την πλευρά του πατέρα μου (On my father's side.)." I replied.

Talbot nodded still looking a tad intrigued, but then he glared at Russell, so I guessed he was still pretty pissed. He huffed as he finished stomping off to his room.

"And what is going to happen to our Mr. Compton, if I may ask?" Lorena questioned.

Russell who had been looking at me curiously turned to Lorena.

"Marco, Klaus, take Mr. Compton to the Slave Quarters." Russell ordered with it being done as he was going up the steps. "There, my dear, you will kill him."

I stiffened with my eyes widening in shock as Sookie screamed 'No!' from beside me. Bill was taken past us, and just as I was about to step forward, Eric caught my arm in a vise grip. Lorena went to protest, but Russell cut in.

"Do not defy me! I am your king!" He roared.

Lorena lowered her head submissively while agreeing to do as Russell commanded.

"Take Miss Sookie Stackhouse into the library, Eric." Russell ordered. "I want to ask her a few questions. After I repair the state of affairs of my marriage. Oh, and I will wish to speak to your human as well, of course."

Eric nodded his head tensely as I glared up at Russell wishing half bloods had heat vision, so I could light his ass on fire...wait I can...just not with heat vision.

"Bill, we will get you out of here." Sookie promised him as he was being taken away.

"Eric, save them! I beg you." Bill said before he was out of sight.

Sookie turned to Lorena looking like she was going to say something, but I stuck my arm out in front of her.

"Lorena." I said getting her attention. "If you do kill Bill, know I won't stop even if I have to hunt you down, I will kill you."

Lorena's teeth clicked out as she stepped forward threateningly. Eric stepped up as well with his chest pressed against my back, but I ignored it.

"Oh, please, please, try." Lorena said. "Without that sanctimonious little prick Godric to save you I-"

I cut her off just by stepping forward threateningly. She did not just insult Godric in front of me.

"Do I have to remind you who was winning our first scuffle?" I asked. "As far as I'm concerned, Godric saved you, not me. And show him more respect before I beat it into you."

Lorena stared down at me a moment before she left after Bill. The doors were shut behind her as I smirked knowing the bitch was scared even if she tried to act tough.

"Please, tell me you were doing that for the king's benefit." Sookie said looking to Eric.

"I don't think anyone plays the king of Mississippi and gets away with it." Eric said. "I certainly have no intentions of trying."

He grabbed Sookie to push her towards the library, but he turned to a guard as he held me.

"Take her to my room." Eric said. "And watch her closely. She's crafty and will put up a fight."

The guard nodded as he came over to me to take me from Eric. I jerked away from the guard while adjusting the sleeves of my leather jacket. Eric then grabbed my wrist, and my eyes widened when he pulled off my bracelet.

"So, you don't plan anything stupid." He said.

"You'd really leave me defenseless?" I asked.

"Hmm, I highly doubt just taking this will make you defenseless." Eric said smirking.

I was about to flip him off, but the guard shoved me towards the stairs harshly.

"Hey!" I snapped at him. "I may not look it, but I am a lady, so you will treat me as suck. Or so help me I will turn you into a pile of goo beside your friend there."

I looked towards the goo on the floor, and the guard's eyes went over there as well. He looked to Eric obviously wondering if I was being serious. Eric nodded his head, so the guard gestured for me to go up the stairs without touching me. I nodded my head since that was better. I went up the stairs while looking back at Sookie. She gave me a nervous smile, and I really hope she'll be okay. I was taken to 'Eric's room' where the guard opened the door while gesturing me inside instead of shoving me again.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically as I stepped in.

The door was slammed behind me, and I frowned as I looked around the room. Now, Corissa Stackhouse, how are we going to get out of this one?

* * *

NO POV:

After Russell came to interrogate Sookie, Eric walked up to his room. He opened the door with a the pen from his nightstand flying right at his eye. He caught it before it could pierce his right eye. He sighed looking to Corissa who was glaring at him with hatred in her eyes.

"I see you're upset with me." Eric said as he shut the door behind him.

"I hope you rot in the deepest pits of Tarturus, Eric Northman." Corissa said. "Tormented by everything you fear and hate."

Under all her anger towards him, Eric could feel the pain as well. Her pain of being betrayed by him. He ignored how her pain made his heart clench as he set the pen down on another table.

"I guess I've earned your hate." Eric said keeping his tone casual.

"I can't believe I ever..." Corissa trailed off as she shook her head.

Eric tilted his head curiously as Corissa just turned away from him on the bed. He could feel her conflicting and raging emotions.

"Ever what?" Eric asked.

Corissa didn't reply as she continued to keep her back turned to him. Eric frowned not liking that she was ignoring him. He knew he deserved her hate, but he didn't like it.

"Corissa." Eric said stepping towards her.

No reply again as she continued looking at the headboard. She was acting as if he wasn't even there.

"Why are you doing this?" She finally asked. "I get that you don't care for me, but I didn't think you thought so little of me that you'd use my cousin and I like this. What are you doing, Eric? It has to be something."

Eric felt a pang in his undead heart when Corissa said he didn't care for her. It was the exact opposite, which bothered him. He didn't want to care for her. He didn't want to feel these feelings. He isn't supposed to...yet he does. Even with these confusing thoughts and emotions inside of him, Eric kept his face blank.

"Nothing that concerns you." Eric said.

"It concerns me if you're going to just leave Sookie and I here in danger." Corissa said. "What's so important you can gamble with two lives?"

Corissa turned around to look at Eric directly, and he looked right back at her. Her eyes...her mesermizing eyes implored him to tell her, but he wouldn't tell her everything. He couldn't. It'd ruin everything.

"I am very close to getting something I've wanted for a very long time." Eric said. "I can't...I won't let you and Sookie's lives get in the way of that."

"So, if it gets us killed, it won't matter to you either way." Corissa said with a humorless laugh. "Good to know, Eric."

Eric looked away unable to look at her when he saw her eyes started watering.

"I guess this is it then." Corissa said. "I don't have any plans to get out of this shit."

Eric glanced back over at Corissa as she wiped the tears away before they could fall. A calm expression came on her face, which worried Eric. He couldn't read her thoughts through the bond. Only her well being and her emotions, so he didn't know what was going on through her head right now.

"When the king comes for you, you have to behave." Eric said. "Answer all his questions, and don't give him attitude. That way you return to the room unharmed."

"So you want him to know what I am?" Corissa asked wondering if he was being serious. "No attitude?"

Eric sighed knowing Corissa wouldn't be too thrilled with this idea. Eric didn't want Russell to know what she is either, but if she doesn't come clean, he might hurt her. However, he might take her for is if he knows what she is.

"Corissa, you must behave like a good little human." Eric said. "Do this for me."

Corissa flipped Eric off as a reply, which had him growling in frustration. All the times to be stubborn, this isn't one of them. Eric went to reprimand her, but someone knocked on the door.

"The king wishes to speak with your human now, Mr. Northman." The guard said as Eric opened the door

"Of course." Eric said nodding his head. "Corissa, come."

Corissa rolled her eyes at his brisk order before climbing off the bed. She went to the door, and as she was walking out the door, Eric briefly grasped her hand. Corissa felt the cool metal of her bracelet placed into her hand, and she glanced up at Eric curiously.

"Behave." Eric said.

Corissa just frowned while sliding her bracelet back around her wrist. She followed the guard out, and Eric sighed when the door shut. He really hoped Corissa behaved.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I followed the guard down the stairs as Sookie was coming up. I blinked in confusion when seeing the tears on Sookie's face as she was passing me.

"There you are, my dear." Russell said catching my attention.

I frowned down at him as he smiled 'pleasantly' up at me. Oh, I don't know if behaving was going to be easy with this guy.

"I hope we get farther with you than your cousin." Russell said.

"Doubt it." I said.

He chuckled as I made it to the bottom of the stairs. He motioned for me to walk in front of him, and I sighed hoping this went by quickly. I nodded to Talbot as we passed him, and he tilted his head curiously at me. I went into the library while sitting down where Russell told me.

"I'm going to cut to the chase." Russell asked as he sat across from me. "Are you like your cousin?"

"No." I said.

"Then what are you?" Russell asked.

I remained silent as I leaned back in my seat while crossing one leg over the other. Did he really think I'd so easily give up my secrets? Russell narowed his eyes at me, but I wasn't afraid of him.

"Miss Stackhouse, I've already used up all my patients on your cousin." Russell said. "Do not test me."

"I will not answer your questions." I said. "Even if you torture me. Even if you threaten to kill me. I will not break. I do not fear you, pain, or death."

Russell stared at me a moment before he started laughing as if what I said amused him. I honestly wasn't surprised he was laughing, so my face remained blank.

"Every human fears pain and death." Russell said. "Some might handle more pain than others, but they always break."

I just grinned in a typical Apollo fashion, which was mostly a smirk with a hint of mock. My silent grin was enough to piss of Russell because he snarled while leaning in threateningly.

"If torture is what you want then fine." Russell said. "I think a whole day of being whipped will be enough to loosen your tongue. Guards!"

Two guards came into the room to lift me out of the chair. I kept the grin on my face even when Russell ordered them to take me to the slave quarters. He ordered I was to be whipped for the rest of the night and into the morning, but I was to be kept alive.

"And if you get hungry, you may have a taste." Russell said smirking. "Just remember she is to be kept alive."

"Yes, sir." They said in unison as they nodded.

I was then take from the room with my arms being held behind my back. I said nothing as I was forced down the hall. We were passing the dining room where Eric and Tablot were, and Eric looked up with his brows furrowed.

"Your Majesty, is something wrong?" Eric asked as he stood.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Northman, but your human to refusing to speak." Russell said grinning. "I think being lynched will get her to loosen her tongue, don't you?"

Eric glared over at me, and I just smirked in return. Sure, on the inside I was not looking forward to being whipped, but I wasn't about to show that on the outside.

"Yes...of course." Eric said after a pause. "Whatever you think is necessary, Your Majesty."

Russell nodded his head with that grin still on his face. He nodded to his guards, so they started carting me away again. Well, this should all be fun. I was taken out to the slave quarters, but they must have put me in a separate building than Bill since I didn't see him. However, I could hear faint voices through the wall. One guard started pulling off my jacket as the other got out some rope.

My hands were tied in front of me then the rope was placed around a hook from one of the support beams. I was raised up until my feet were just an inch off the ground. My shirt was ripped in the back, so my skin wouldn't be protected by anything. One of the vampires pulled out a whip, and he smirked at me as he made sure I got a good look at it.

"Well, aren't we going to get started?" I asked. "I'm starting to get bored, Fellas."

The vampires chuckled as the one with the whip went around to my back. I took a deep breath while sending out a silent prayer to the gods that this would pass fast. A split second later the whip struck against my back. I bit back a cry of pain then braced myself for the next strike and the next. I looked up with tears in my eyes as I swore to remain strong. They would not break me. I would not be broken.


	24. Saying Farwell

NO POV:

Eric tried not to flinch when he felt Corissa's pain shoot through him. He grit his teeth trying to ignore it when the pain went through him again and again. He actually prayed, actually fucking prayed, that Corissa would be okay. He actually started to wonder if his revenge was worth all the pain he's putting Corissa through. He's starting to wonder if Russell's death would make up for Corissa's life if she is to die. He knew the answer was no, but he's already so far in. He couldn't give up now...could he?

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

The whip cracked against my back for the umpteenth time, and I couldn't hold back the cry of pain any longer. I could feel my back was torn to pieces, and I'm sure they whipped me down to the bone.

"I'll admit you're a tough bitch." The guard, who I learned is named Marco, said. "It took a while to get you to cry."

"Got that right." His buddy, Klaus, said.

I didn't reply as I hung there. I looked down seeing a pool of blood, my blood, on the floor under me. Besides whipping me, they've helped themselves to my blood, so I have bite marks on my neck and shoulders. If I get down from here, I'm so going to kick their asses. I don't know how long I've been here, but I'm sure it's day by now. I can tell because my torturers have the bleeds. I'm also not sure if I can handle much more of this.

"You ready to play nice yet, Ms. Stackhouse?" Klaus asked.

I weakly chuckled despite the heaviness and pain I felt as my lips twitched up into a grin. I wasn't about to give in to them.

"Are you kidding?" I asked with my voice barely a whisper. "I'm having too much fun to stop now. If you're getting tired, I'm sure Marco can take over."

Klaus laughed shaking his head before he took the whip to hit me across the face with it. It split my cheek right open, and I groaned as I tried to hold back the cry of pain.

"You really can't be human." Marco said to me. "If you were, you would have died by now."

I just continued grinning as Klaus licked the tip of the whip that had my blood on it.

"She also tastes so much better than a human." He said. "No reason why Eric Northman has you as is. It definitely isn't for your looks."

"Ow, rush me to the burn unit." I said. "You hurt me right there, Klaus. Cut me deep."

Klaus grinned then backhanded me across the face. I spit out some blood then let out a laugh.

"Do you enjoy the pain?" Marco asked.

"Of course not." I said. "I just find it funny that you think you're going to break me that's all."

I'd die before I let them break me...but if I died here...who would take care of Sookie? I've almost completely forgotten about Sookie. She couldn't get herself out of her even if she fought tooth and nail.

"Funny, huh?" Klaus asked. "How's this for funny?"

He whipped me across the face, and I bit back a cry as the whip went across my eye. It didn't damage my eye, but blood was pouring into it, which made it impossible to see. I really needed to get out of here before my other eye is blinded. I have to get Sookie. With that in mind, I started thinking of all the ways I could escape. I was weak, but if I could generate enough strength, I could burn these fuckers to ash.

I looked deep within myself for the strength. I felt a tug in my chest, and I pictured a warm glowing ball within me. I let it loose with a bright light shooting out through the room. Klaus and Marco scream in pain until I couldn't hear their cries anymore. I stopped the light, and when I did, I saw two piles of ash on the ground. I let out a sigh while feeling weaker than earlier.

"Fuck...now how do I get down?" I asked.

I heard the door opening, and I stiffened thinking it may be some of Russell's wolves. I was shocked, however, when I saw Alcide.

"Oh God." He said when seeing me. "Rissa, what have they done to you?"

He hurried over to help me down, and once my feet were on the ground, I fell into his arms.

"Don't worry, Rissa." He said. "I got ya."

He set me down on the ground to untie my wrists, which were cut into since the ropes had been too tight. Alcide looked me over as I looked up at him.

"Alcide...what are you..." I trailed off.

"Don't waste your strength talking." He said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

I pointed over where my jacket was, and Alcide went to get it. He brought it over to me a I ripped off the rest of my shirt. I ripped a strip off then wrapped it around my head, so to cover my eye. Alcide then sat me up, so to place my jacket around me. He zipped it up then picked me up into his arms. I was limp against his chest as he rushed me outside.

"Oh god, Rissy."

I blinked in confusion when seeing Tara was here. She opened the door to Alcide's van, and I was placed inside. With the two climbing in as well. Tara held me close to her as Alcide started the engine. I heard wolves in the distance as Alcide started driving away. I saw through the mirror the wolves coming towards us as Alcide drove. His van isn't as fast as I remember.

"You need a faster van." Tara said when we saw that wolf getting close.

Alcide frowned before swerving to hit the wolf, which caused a thump-thump.

"Did you just?" Tara asked.

"Yeah." Alcide said nodding.

I sat over in the seat silently while waiting for something else bad to happen. I then frowned wondering where Eric was, and what would happen to him now that we've escaped.

* * *

I sighed trying to relax as I snuggled up to Tara who was shaking like a leaf. I was feeling like I could keel over at any second, but I tried to comfort Tara as best as possible. They told me all that I had missed, but Tara was very dodgy on explaining on all that happened to her.

"It's alright now, Tara." I said soothingly. "I promise you're safe. I don't know what happened to you, but whatever vampire had you...won't touch you again."

Tara let out a shuddering breath while collasping into my arms. I hummed soothingly while rocking her lightly back and worth. I started singing a soft Greek lullaby to her, and her crying lessened partially. She fell into an almost fitful sleep with her head in the crook of my neck.

"You should relax too." Alcide said to me. "You're safe now, and we're going to get you into a hospital soon, I promise."

"But for how long?" I asked.

I highly doubted this was all over just because we got away from Russell. He'd be pissed we took his prisoner...that we killed some of his lap dogs and Lorena on his own estate. This wasn't over...not by a long shot.

"Hey." Alcide said.

I glanced back at him while trying not to move too much, so I didn't jostle Tara or myself. Every little movement hurt, and I didn't know if I'd make it to the hospital.

"You're not alone, okay?" Alcide asked. "You don't have to worry about protecting everybody on your own. I've got your back, and I'll protect you."

I smiled softly at him before turning back around as I tightened my hold on Tara. A few tears slipped down my cheeks as I allowed myself a moment of relief.

* * *

We have been driving for while until Alcide had to pull over to take a piss, which was fine with me since I needed to get out of this van for a bit even if it hurt to move.

"Tara, honey, we're going to take a moment to stretch our legs, alright?" I said while shaking her a bit.

She nodded while opening the door, so we could both get all. Alcide said he'd only take a moment, and I nodded my head. It hurt to move out of the van, but I did remain on my feet.

"Cool, we're going to check on Sookie." Tara said.

We went around back, and Tara knocked on the door calling for Sookie. When she didn't answer, a bad feeling developed in my stomach. I knocked a bit harder on the door while calling for her again, but still no answer.

"Shit." Tara said after pounding on the door still without an answer.

"She not answering?" Alcide asked from the bushes.

I placed my head against the door listening for anything, but there wasn't. Tara then started rattling the door handle to open the door.

"Hey, it's still light out." Alcide said joining us. "If you-"

"Do you think I give a fuck?" Tara asked.

"We have to know what's going on." I added.

Tara opened the door, and what greeted was an unconscious Sookie covered in blood and Bill who wasn't burning in the light

"Shit!" I cursed climbing into the back with her though it was difficult. "Sookie!"

"What happened?" Bill asked.

He reached out to touch Sookie, but Alcide grabbed his hand to keep him away.

"How the fuck should I now?" Tara asked. "Now get out!"

Bill tried to say he could help, but Tara kicked him right off the van into the sun. And if Sookie wasn't dying at the moment, I would have been shouting at Tara to get Bill back into the van. But we didn't have time for that. Nor did I have the strength to stop her.

"We need to get her to a hospital." I said while fighting off the dizziness. "She's lost too much blood. If we don't get blood in her soon...her body will completely shut down."

Alcide quickly shut the door as I tried to stop what little blood Sookie had left from leaving her body. Tara sat beside me crying for Sookie.

"Can't you do something?" Tara asked.

"There's no healing blood loss, and I'm so weak I can barely stay upright." I said. "In fact, I don't think I can..."

I slumped over into unconsciousness with Tara calling my name the last thing I heard.

* * *

NO POV:

Alcide pulled outside the hospital, and Tara was quick to jump out of the back. She ran inside as Alcide ran around to the back of the van. He froze when seeing that Corissa was also laying down unmoving.

"Rissa." He said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Rissa, don't you die on me. You can't give up."

People come out with two gurneys. Alcide was pushed back, and had to watch as the two blondes were placed on the gurneys. He and Tara hurried after them in a hurry, but were stopped before they could go on much farther.

"I'm sorry." A nurse said. "But you can't go past this point. Are either one of you related to them?"

"No." Tara said. "I've been their friend since we were really young though."

"Can you tell me what happened?" The nurse asked.

Alcide wasn't sure how to explain things, but Tara didn't seem unsure of anything.

"Vampires." Tara said. "Vampires did that to them."

The nurse nodded her head while writing everything down on a clipboard.

"Once I hear anything, I'll let you know." The nurse said. "You both can wait in there if you wish."

She nodded towards the waiting room, so the two moved in their to wait for any news.

* * *

Alcide stood beside Corissa's bedside as the heart monitor beeped steadily.

"What's wrong with her besides the obvious?" Alcide asked the nurse in the room.

The nurse, who was making sure Corissa was comfortable in her bed, paused to watch the sleeping young woman.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but unlike her cousin she has a blood type." The nurse said. "It's still a bit odd, but she took the blood we gave her. The marks on her back go all the way to her bone, and she was multiple bite marks on her neck. Also her eye, she'll be able to see through it, but things will be blurry for a bit. She's went through a lot, which shows in her blood work. Her physical wounds aren't the only thing that caused her to black out."

Alcide looked at the nurse with his brows furrowed in confusion. There was something else wrong with Corissa?

"Stress is more powerful than people think." She said looking up at Alcide. "It can kill people, and it almost killed her. Her body just couldn't take it anymore."

Alcide's jaw clenched as he reached out to grasp her small hand in his larger one. Her hand wasn't smooth like most women...Hell, it was rougher than some Were women's hands, but he found them soothing. It showed how hard she's worked in her life...how strong she is.

"Will she be okay now?" Alcide said.

"She needs plenty of rest, and a long stress free vacation." The nurse said. "And I do mean a long one. She needs to take time to let herself heal both physically and mentally. She'll be really scarred up, and it will take a long while for her back to heal. She'll need looking after, but I'm sure you'll be there to do that. "

Alcide nodded his head while doubting she'd get that vacation. With her life, and those stupid fangers who are close to her.

"And if she didn't take time to rest?" Alcide asked.

"Her body will give out much like it did today...and there might not be a way to stablize her if it happens so close together to this one." The nurse said then pat Alcide on the shoulder. "Look out for her."

"I will." Alcide said nodding.

The nurse nodded before leaving him alone with Corissa. Tara was with Sookie, and the both of them were waiting for Sookie's brother to show up. Alcide heard and smelled someone arriving, and he turned his head to see a dark skinned man wearing a lot of purple.

"You must be Alcide." He said. "I'm Lafayette. Tara's my cousin."

Alcide nodded his head to Lafayette, and he let himself into the room. He went onto the other side of the bed to take Corissa's other hand.

"Hey, my sweet vanilla." He said smiling softly at her sleeping form. "It's your chocolate goodness. You a real bitch to be worrying me."

He paused as if waiting for a reply, and normally Corissa would have had one to fire right back. She'd have that little grin on her face that captivated all, and her eyes would get this spark.

"Sweet Baby, you are the strongest person I know." Lafayette said. "But I guess even the strongest can fall too. And I is sorry for not being there for you. You always there for everyone else, and no one think you need support. I'm more sorry than you know, Girl."

He pulled her hand up to kiss it as Alcide watched on silently. It was obvious that Corissa was loved by others, and he hoped for her and their sakes that she pulled through.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

_ "Corissa, wake up...Wake up, Pretty Girl." _

_ I groaned while feeling someone cupping my cheek. It felt really warm...very comforting. My eyes fluttered open with my father's face being the first thing I saw._

_ "Dad?" I asked._

_ Apollo grinned a grin that I was told I inherited as he stroked my hair. I looked around seeing we were in a opened room with sunlight pouring in. I was laying on this small couch, and he was sitting beside me. I was dressed in a white dress with golden embrodied and jewerly. Was this a dream? _

_ "Is it." Apollo said with the grin fading. "You're in the hospital, Pretty Girl. They had to emitt you into a room."_

_ I frowned trying to remember how I ended up in the hospital. Then it call came back to me in a rush, and I winced placing my hand on my head._

_ "Your body couldn't handle the stress you've been piling up plus you physical wounds." Apollo said. "It started sutting down." _

_ Out of all the reasons to almost die it was because of stress?...and blood loss? What a lame way to go. Apollo chuckled with the grin returning to his face. _

_ "You're going to be fine now." Apollo said. "But you have to take better care of yourself. You're part of something great that will come to pass. I will come for you soon to take you somewhere. Wait for me."_

_ "Dad, I don't understand." I said._

_ "You will." He said then kissed my brow. "Wait for me, Pretty Girl."_

I gasped with my eyes snapping open to see a hospital room. I looked around seeing that Alcide was sleeping in a chair, and across the hall I could see Sookie in another room with everyone else standing outside of it as Sookie spoke with...

"Bill?" I breathed.

Bill turned with large red tears running down his cheeks. Bill flashed into my room, and I looked up at him in confusion. At his arrival, Alcide was alert and on his feet. Alcide stepped up looking ready to throw Bill out.

"It's alright." I said looking up at Alcide.

Alcide frowned, but he did step back. I looked back to Bill as he reached out to brush the back of his hand against my cheek.

"Let me heal you." Bill said. "Let me take do that for you."

I wanted to protest since I could tell he's already given a lot of blood to Sookie. The evidence was all over his wrist.

"Please." Bill begged with the red tears still going down his cheeks. "Please."

I frowned though slowly nodded my head. Bill bit into the wrist that already had blood on it, and he placed it against my lips. The blood flowed into me as I started feeling my wounds heal. I didn't want to take too much, but Bill did not removed his wrist until my wounds were completely healed. He pulled his wrist away while wiping my mouth clean.

"I am more sorry than you can possibly imagine." Bill said. "I shouldn't have entered yours or Sookie's lives. This is what it lead to."

I shook my head while moving over to the edge of the bed, so I could wrap my arms around Bill. He put his arms around me as I rest my head on his torso.

"My life was fucked up before you, Bill." I said with a watery chuckle. "Don't blame yourself for this, please, brother."

Bill let out a small sob as he leaned over to press his head on top of my own.

"I will always love you, little sister." Bill said. "And if you ever need me...I will know."

He kissed the top of my head before zooming away. I sat there a moment before the tears started flowing. Alcide's arms went around me, and I clung to him as I sobbed. Why did everything turn out like this?

* * *

I stood in the shower in Sookie's home as the water lightly pelted down on me. I just stood there not really seeing or feeling anything. All this shit...it was all becoming too much. I came out of my stupor partially when I remembered the dream of my father I had. He had said I had an important role to play...that I should wait for him. Does that mean I have to leave Bon Temps once again? There was a knock on the door, and I shook my head to clear my head.

"Baby girl, you okay in there?" Lafayette asked through the door.

"...Yeah." I called back. "I'll be out in a moment."

I turned off the water then stepped out of the shower. I dried off almost robotically before getting dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top. I tossed my dirty towels and clothes into the hamper in the bathroom while mentally telling myself not to forget my clothes in the morning, so I could burn them...not my jacket, which was in my old room. I walked out of the bathroom to see Lafayette standing there.

"You okay, sweet vanilla?" Lafayette asked.

"I just need to rest...to get some sleep." I said.

Lafayette nodded his head then pulled me into his arms. I leaned into him to take in the comfort as I closed my eyes a moment.

"How's Tara doing?" I asked.

"I'm about to go check on her." Lafayette said as he pulled back. "And Sookie's downstairs with Alcide."

I nodded my head while not asking about Jason since I knew he went off to do something.

"If she needs anything, let me know." I said.

Lafayette nodded as I went down the stairs, and as I was making it to the last few steps, the door opened to reveal Jason and Andy.

"Andy, when did you get a promotion?" I asked.

"While you and Sookie were off on your little adventure." Andy said. "Bud retired."

I shrugged my shoulders guessing if I put over forty-years into the police force that I'd retire too.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Sookie asked when seeing him.

"Just because I let Bill give you his blood, don't mean I forgive him." Jason said as he walked over to Sookie. "Sook, you need to press charges. What he did to you, that's domestic...something."

"Violence." I said as I walked into the living room.

Jason nodded his head as I walked over to the couch where Sookie and Alcide were sitting to plop down beside Alcide.

"Actually, it sounds more like assault or attempted murder." Andy said.

I rolled my eyes because even though what Bill did wasn't right, he couldn't exactly help it. It's like dangling raw meat in front of a hungry lion, and expecting him not to eat it. Bill couldn't control the urge.

"I'm not gonna press charges on Bill." Sookie said.

"Your brother's just trying to look out for you." Andy said in his defense.

I could understand that, but it'd be better if everyone just let it go. Bill wouldn't be coming around anymore, so it wasn't like it mattered.

"I know, but Bill didn't attack me on purpose." Sookie pointed out. "He was starving and unconscious. It's his nature."

"That's no excuse." Alcide said.

I placed my hand on his arm, and he looked over to me. I shook my head to indicate that he didn't want to get involved in this argument. It'd only get uglier.

"It's over between me and Bill." Sookie said. "There's nothing more to talk about."

I looked at her sadly knowing it had to hurt knowing she and Bill were over. I knew they loved each other very much.

"Maybe now's not the time." Andy said. "If you change your mind, we can get a restraining order."

"No, screw the restraining order." Jason said. "If he comes near you again, I'm gonna kill him, I swear."

"You ain't killing nobody." Andy said sternly to Jason.

My brow quirked curiously as Jason glared at Andy as if to silently tell him to shut-up. What's going on between them? I looked to Sookie to see she was concentrating on the pair of them, which meant she was seeing into their heads.

"Jason, find out what? What have you done?" Sookie asked.

"Nothing!" Jason said quickly. "You got no right being in my head. That's trespassing!"

I shook my head already feeling a headache coming on. I really just should have went on to bed.

"I do so have a right." Sookie said. "If you gonna come into my house threatening to kill people and lying to me."

"Fine! I'll leave." Jason said.

He started heading for the door, so I got up to follow after him. He didn't need to leave angry because it might lead to something bad.

"Somebody's gotta make that fanger pay for what he did to you." Jason said. "And that tall creepy fanger better know to stay away from Rissy, or he'll be next."

"Jason, calm down." I said while grabbing his arm. "You're not thinking straight. Gran didn't raise you to be like this, and you know it."

Jason said nothing as he ripped his arm away from me. I didn't stop him as he marched over to his truck.

"I'm going to bed." I said.

* * *

I was in the kitchen making breakfast since Sookie wasn't really in the condition to. Tara and Alcide were guests, so I decided I might as well do it myself. I was just finishing on the eggs when Tara came into the kitchen.

"Morning, Tara." I said. "Fresh coffee in the pot. There's bacon, pancakes with fresh fruit, bacon, toast, and eggs just finished."

I set the pan of eggs onto the table on a cloth. I'd take Sookie her breakfast to her outside once I've finished serving Tara.

"It looks good." Tara said sitting down at the table. "But isn't something burning?"

I frowned in confusion before I let out a squeal when remembering my muffins. I quickly went to the oven to get them out, but I burnt my finger tips on the muffin pan through the cloth I used. I tossed them on top the stove while cursing.

"Motherfucker! Son of bitch!" I grumbled as I went over to the sink to run my finger tips under some water.

"Is everything okay?" Alcide asked coming into the kitchen as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Yeah, I just burnt my fingers a bit." I said. "Nothing major."

I looked at my finger tips seeing they weren't as bad as I thought. I was probably just being a baby.

"Breakfast is on the table." I said as I went to check on my muffins. "And I might be able to salvage some of these muffins."

I glared at them as I poked one of them with a fork. Stupid muffins. Alcide chuckled as he came around the table to give me an one-armed hug, and he kissed the top of my head, which slightly surprised me. Alcide then sat down at the table as Tara looked at me with a questioning look. I shrugged my shoulders just as confused as her.

"It all looks great." Alcide said.

"Well, I hope it tastes good." I said.

I went to get the orange juice and milk out in case either of them wanted a glass.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Please." Alcide said.

I looked to Tara silently asking if she wanted some. She nodded her head, so I got out two mugs. I poured the coffee into them then fixed Tara's how she liked it. Alcide said he'd take his black, so I gave them their coffee.

"Thanks for this, Rissy." Tara said.

"You're welcome." I said then kissed her on top her head. "You just relax and eat breakfast. I'll go give Sookie hers. She's probably out laying in the sun."

I put a plate together for Sookie, and even grabbed a muffin that wasn't too brown. I also grabbed a glass of orange juice to take out to her. I went outside to see her laying out on a blanket. I walked over to her until I was blocking the sun off her.

"Hey you." I said. "Breakfast."

Sookie opened her eyes, and she sat up when seeing the plate and glass in my hands. I held them down to her, so she took them.

"Thanks." She said. "It all looks really good."

I nodded my head while telling her I was going to head back inside. I went into the house while joining Tara and Alcide at the table. They were eating and not killing over, so I guess I did okay.

"It's good, Riss." Tara said. "Really."

"Best breakfast I've had in a while." Alcide said.

"Well, that's good to hear." I said while plucking some bacon off Alcide's plate to pop into my mouth.

* * *

I walked into Merlotte's to see Sam to apologize for being gone so long. I also wanted to tell him I'd most likely be leaving town, so he needed to find a new waitress. I nodded to Tara, who was working behind the bar, and she nodded to me in return.

"Rissy!"

I turned my head seeing Arlene getting out of a booth to come running towards me. She put her arms around me, and I put my arms around her in return.

"I'm so glad you're back." Arlene said. "Is Sookie back too? Are you both okay?"

"We're fine, Arlene." I said nodding. "Just...somethings happened the last few days. How are you?"

Arlene told me she was pregnant again, so I congratulated her with a big hug. She also told me Terry, who had been extra worried about me, moved into her place.

"I'm happy for you both." I said sincerely. "Is, uh, Sam around?"

"He's not here yet." Arlene said. "But I found us a new waitress."

Arlene pulled me over to the booth where a woman who seemed about Arlene's age or a bit older was sitting.

"Rissy, this is Holly." Arlene said. "Holly, this is Rissy."

We exchanged handshakes and greetings, and I could tell she was a nice woman already.

"Rissy? Is that short for something?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, it's short for Corissa." I said.

There was then a crashing noise, and we all turned as Tara cursed. She marched off towards the back with me watching her in worry.

"That's Tara." Arlene said. "She's just a lot of bark, and...well, she bites too."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Well, it was nice metting you, Holly. Hope to see you around."

I went into the back to find Tara in Sam's office. She was cleaning off her shoes from that Tru Blood, and she was so focused on that she hadn't heard me approach. I placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to scream.

"Tara, shush, it's okay." I said soothingly when she whirled around. "You're okay."

I pulled her into my arms, and she started crying into my shoulder. I rubbed her back while trying to give her as much comfort as possible. Sam came into the office looking confused as he watched me comfort Tara. I mouthed 'give me a minute', and he nodded while leaving Tara and I alone. It took more than a minute to calm Tara down, but once she was, I went to find Sam. He was with some guy who looked a few years younger than me.

"Hey, Sam." I said approaching them.

"Rissy." Sam said nodding to me. "This is, uh, my brother Tommy. Tommy, this is Corissa Stackhouse. She's one of my waitresses."

Tommy's eyes roamed over my body with his eyes staying on my legs for a moment. I had decied to wear shorts today, but if I had known I was going to be stared at by some kid, I wouldn't have wore them.

"Nice to meet you." I said nodding to Tommy. "Sam, do you mind if we talk?"

"...No, not at all." Sam said already looking wary. "We can go out back."

I followed him outside, and I frowned wondering how this all was going to go.

"First of all, sorry for being missing the last few days." I said. "I'm sure you'd like an explanation."

"It'd be nice." Sam agreed.

I sighed while giving him the brief version of all the shit that went down in Jackson. As I kept speaking, Sam's expression turned from shocked to angry to back to shocked.

"Jesus Christ." Sam said. "Sookie and you are just trouble magnets to the extreme? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now." I said. "I just wanted to come say..."

I trailed off with the words sticking in my throat. I wasn't sure when I was leaving, but it could be tonight or next week...I need to say this now though since it might be my only chance.

"I wanted to say goodbye." I said. "I'm leaving town again soon, and I didn't want it to be like the last time. Where I just disappeared without word, and scared a bunch of people."

"What?...why?" Sam asked. "Is something wrong?"

I looked down at the ground wondering how I could explain to Sam that I was being called by the gods to do some kind of mission. And if Zeus himself wanted to speak with me, then it was probably a dangerous mission...a mission that I'd most likely be killed.

"You know about me...about my heritage." I said. "About how I work for the gods whenever they need me."

Sam nodded his head, and realization lit up his face. I nodded my head while leaning against the side of the building.

"So you have a...new assignment?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding. "And I don't think I'll be coming back to Bon Temps."

I didn't want to come out and say that I'd probably not be returning from the mission at all, but I think Sam knew it without me saying it. He brought me into his arms to hug me tightly, and I hugged him back.

"Thank-you for everything." I said. "And I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you."

"No...don't be." Sam said as he pulled back. "Just take care of yourself."

"I'll try my best." I said "I'd stick around longer, but there's a few more goodbyes I have to get out of the way."

Sam nodded his head in understanding, so I went back into the bar where I was attacked by a certain Terry Bellefleur.

"I've been so worried about you." He said hugging me so tight I'm sure something broke.

"I know, Terry. I'm sorry for worrying you." I said rubbing his back. "But I'm okay."

Terry nodded his head while letting go of me. I smiled at him knowing I was really going to miss Terry.

"You've been a great friend, Terry." I said. "And I'm so happy for you and Arlene."

Terry's smile got real big at the mention of the redheaded waitress, and I felt my eyes water knowing this might be the last time I see him.

"I'm leaving town for a bit, Ter." I said. "Don't know when I'll be back, but stay sharp, okay? Look after Arlene and the baby...and Coby and Lisa. They'll need you."

"Do you really have to go?" Terry asked.

I nodded my head sadly since I knew staying around here wouldn't last. Not when my father came for me.

"Will you come back?" Terry asked.

"...I'll try." I said.

Terry knew just as well as I what that little sentence meant, so he hugged me once again more tightly than before. It took me a few minutes to get him to let go, so I could say goodbye to Arlene and Tara. After doing that, I stood in front of the door to look at the place one more time. I waved to the crying Arlene then walked out the door.

* * *

I pulled up outside Lafayette's house since I definitely couldn't leave before saying goodbye to my chocolate goodness. I went up the steps to the front door, and I knocked on it. I heard a woman scream 'they're here!' then a loud crashing noise behind the door.

"Ruby Jean, put the knife down!" Someone said.

I frowned opening the door in worry to have Lafayette's mom coming right at me with a knife. I easily grabbed her wrist to stop the knife just before it was about to pierce my chest.

"Good to see you again, Ruby Jean." I said while grabbing her other wrist when she tried to punch me. "It's been over nine years, but you know me. Corissa Stackhouse? I used to come over to your house to play with Lafayette."

Ruby Jean stared at me a moment before she relaxed her body. I watched her carefully before taking the knife from her hand as I let her go. I held out the knife to Lafayette, and he took it from me.

"I'm sorry about that, Riss." Lafayette said.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "How are you, Ruby Jean?"

Ruby Jean just continued staring at me even when Lafayette's other guest moved her over to the couch.

"What happened to you, Rissy? Did they get you?" Ruby Jean asked. "They hurt you? They coming for you again?"

Many thought Ruby Jean was just crazy, but a part of me thought she was something else as well. She always seemed to know things others didn't sometimes...or before they would happen. It was like she could see into people...but I'm sure a part of her really is crazy.

"I'm going willingly." I said then turned to Lafayette. "It seems you've made a new friend too while I was away. I first met Holly the new waitress, then Tommy...and who's this?"

"Jesus." He said holding out his hand.

I shook his head giving him my name as Ruby Jean went back to watching TVsilently.

"Rissy, what did you mean you're going willingly?" Lafayette asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving town." I said. "Don't think I'll be coming back. I just wanted to say goodbye instead of leaving without warning like last time."

Lafayette shook his head as he sat down on his loveseat. I sighed while sitting down on the table in front of him.

"You just got out of the hospital, Rissy." Lafayette said. "We almost lost you, and now you're running off just because what? They called for you?"

"Pretty much." I said nodding. "I can't tell them no. To defy them is a certain death. Doing what they want gives me a chance of living even if it's so tiny it's almost not possible."

I knew I was talking pretty freely in front of Ruby Jean and Jesus, but who the fuck cares now? With vamps out in the open it's nearly impossible to stay hidden anyway.

"I might be able to get back here to all of you, but if I can't, I want to say my goodbyes." I said.

"You going to say goodbye to Bill?" Lafayette asked.

"We said our goodbyes at the hospital." I said.

"What about Eric?" Lafayette continued.

I frowned doubting that'd be a good idea considering all the shit that's been happening.

"Porbably not." I said. "I've got nothing to say to Mr. Northman. I'm sure he wouldn't miss me anyway."

"Maybe not." Lafayette said. "But it's unlike you not to at least go tell him to go fuck himself one last time."

I chuckled because that does sound like something I'd do. Get one last jab in before I had to leave. However, I still don't think it'd be a good idea.

"I've said goodbye to everyone but Sookie and Jason." I said. "But I'm heading back to Sookie after I've finished here then hopefully I can get to Jason. After that, I wait until my father comes for me. I don't know when that'll be, but I know it's soon. I just wanted to say goodbye while I had the chance."

Lafayette nodded his head, and I moved over to the loveseat to put my arms around him. He hugged me back as a comfortable silence fell over us.

"Remember to stay fabulous, sweet vanilla." Lafayette said as I stood.

"Same to you, chocolate goodness." I said then turned to Jesus. "Look out for him. I know he's a handful, but he's worth the effort."

"I'll take care of him, I promise." Jesus said. "You don't have to worry."

I nodded then went over to Ruby Jean. I slowly crouched down in front of her, and placed a hand on her knee.

"It was good to see you again, Ruby Jean." I said. "Take care of yourself."

"You need to take care of yourself, Girl." She said. "That soul of yours...it's in danger."

I chuckled dryly while knowing that was true. I'm pretty sure my soul has been more torn and ripped up since I returned home than all my years away from it. I pat her on the knee before giving Lafayette once last glance. I left his house trying to fight back the tears. Saying goodbye is one of the hardest things to do.

* * *

I was arriving back at Sookie's place to see Alcide heading towards his van while not looking happy. He paused though as I climbed off my bike.

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to say goodbye." He said as he walked over towards me.

I frowned in confusion, so he explained to me what Debbie had done to his sister's beauty parlor. That bitch just keeps getting worse and worse.

"I asked Sookie to come with me, and I wanted you to do the same." Alcide said. "She refused, and I'm sure you'd do the same."

I nodded my head because I wasn't one to run, and I couldn't leave Sookie here unprotected.

"Don't worry, Alcide." I said. "I can take care of Sookie and myself."

"You can't do everything alone." Alcide said. "That nurse at the hospital told me that if you don't start taking it easy and relaxing...your body might not be able to take it. You'll have another spell, and no one will be able to help you."

I sighed knowing he was just worried about me, but resting wasn't really in the cards. Not when everything is as crazy as it is now. Besides, having a peaceful life was never for me since the moment I was born.

"I'll be okay." I said reaching up to cup his face. "You just go do what you got to do. Take care of your family."

Alcide nodded his head while lightly cupping my wrists as he stared down into my eyes.

"I'm glad to have met you, Corissa Stackhouse." Alcide said. "You take care of yourself, ya hear?"

I nodded silently before hugging Alcide. He hugged me back while putting his head in the crook of my neck. I pulled back from him, and for a long moment we just stared at each other. I stepped back away from him towards Sookie who was waiting on the porch. I watched him get into his van, and after he drove away, I turned to Sookie.

"Well, let's get ready for tonight." I said.

* * *

I was in the foyer sitting on the steps as I waited for Russell and his wolves. Hadley had come over earlier to deliver a message from Eric, which I honestly hadn't wanted to hear. I did listen to it, however, and I frowned lightly as I wondered what he meant...do not trust Bill...how could we trust him to take his word about Bill? However, Bill has done a few questionable things as well. Pretty much all vampires shouldn't be trusted...not completely anyway.

I heard the sound of a wolf in the distance, so I snapped out my bracelet to form my bow. I was ready for them. I wouldn't let them kill Sookie. They would get an arrow between the eyes before they could get to her. I stood up on the steps as Bill and Jessica flashed to my side. The door was kicked open to reveal Debbie and two of her wolf buddies.

"Come to greet me, Bitch?" Debbie asked me.

I just placed an arrow into my bow as the two wolves and my vampire companions squared off in separate rooms. It left Debbie and I alone, and even if I'd rather not kill her for Alcide's sake, I would if I had to.

"Listen, you two-faced whore, I don't want to kill you." I said.

"I got nothing to live for." Debbie said as she stepped into the house. "You took it all.

"You lost that all on your own." I said shaking my head. "It had nothing to do with me."

Debbie glared at me as she got even closer to me. I raised my bow and arrow in warning, but she just grinned. She really didn't care if she lived for died, did she?

"What's making you hesitate?" Debbie asked me. "What do you care?"

"Because for some fucking reason there's people that still love you." I said. "I'd rather not have to kill you, Debbie."

I then put my bow and arrows away to pull out my dagger instead. I got a feeling my long ranged weapon would be useless in this fight.

"But I will if I have to." I said.

Debbie jumped right at me, and I easily dodged her fist. I kneed her right in the gut, and she fell backwards. I reached down to grab her by her hair to fling her right outside my house. I looked around knowing it wasn't safe to step outside.

"Come on out, bitch!" Debbie said as she stood. "Ya scared?"

"More like I'm not stupid." I said then looked out. "Russell, I know you're there! Come on out!"

There was a fwoosh noise with Russell appearing right behind Debbie with a smirk on his face.

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse." Russell said. "Care to join me outside?"

"You need to get the fuck off my family's land." I said. "And take your pets with you."

Debbie snarled at me looking ready to lung, but Russell placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You won't survive a fight with this one, Pumpkin." He said. "But I'm sure her weaker cousin is just inside."

Debbie smirked widely then started heading around the house towards the back door. I went to go after her while going throught he house, but one of the wolves jumped me. He clamped his jaws down onto my shoulder to start dragging me outside. I cried in pain while wondering where Jessica and Bill were when I needed them. I thought they had the wolves under control. I quickly stabbed the wolf in the throat, and he howled in pain while releasing me. I wasn't fast enough, however, since Russell grabbed me.

"There you are." He said caressing my hair as he held me in a tight grip.

Bill and Jessica appeared at the doorway looking completely horrified to see me in Russell's grip. Jessica looked guilty, so I'm guessing she was the one the wolf got away from. Well, that didn't want now.

"Since no one was hospitable enough to let me in, I had to wait until you came out." Russell said.

I glared up at him while trying to get out of his grip. However, if I couldn't compete with Eric in strength then I had no chance against Russell.

"Let her go." Bill snarled.

Russell just chuckled as he continued to pet me on the head, which was bothering the shit out of me.

"I'll tell you what." Russell said. "You can just had over the other blonde one before I get to slaughtering everyone in this town. Hell, I might just kill this one."

I jerked against him trying even harder to get away, but he just laughed at my efforts as he tightened his hold that it was painful.

"How about you and I settle this among men?" Bill asked.

"Aw, how very sexist of you, Bill." Russell said. "When it comes to killing, I have always been an equal opportunist."

He pushed my head to the side to expose my neck then started ripping into my neck causing my to scream out in pain.

"You are 3000 years old and a king!" Bill shouted as he stepped outside. "...yet you hide behind guards, wolves...a young woman. Are you a coward? Or are you just lazy?"

Russell pulled away from my neck while letting out a chuckle. He threw me to the ground, and Jessica quickly grabbed me to rush me back inside. Russell appeared behind Bill before we could blink, and Bill whirled around quickly.

"Northman was right about you. You are a waste of the blood." Russell said.

He shoved Bill out onto the ground causing panic to shoot through my heart as he pinned Bill now to silver him. Jessica held me close as she set on the stairs.

"You need blood." Jessica said then bit her lip. "Here."

She tried to give me blood, but I pushed her away. I didn't need to be connected to three vampires. Love Jessica to death, but I don't want three vampires able to sense where I am at all times or sense my emotions.

"Thanks, Red, but I'm already connected to two vamps." I said. "I don't need a third, sweetheart."

She nodded as pulled her wrist away as Russell suddenly cried out. He left quickly without warning leaving me to wonder what happened. Bill came into the house to check on me, and he knelt down. He bit his wrist then without waiting for permission pressed his wrist to my lips. My wounds healed quickly as I really started getting sick of drinking all this vamp blood.

"I'm fine now." I said when he pulled away. "Please go check on Sookie."

Bill nodded his head while rushing up the stairs. I sighed knowing Debbie was gone since I didn't sense anymore inhuman presences in the house beside Bill and Jessica.

"I guess we're on body clean up." I said to Jessica as I wiped my mouth clean. "I doubt Sookie and Bill will be coming down tonight."


	25. Why Can't I Hate You?

I sighed finishing with burying the last werewolf when a chill went down my spine. I knew it wasn't Jessica since I sent her home after she helped me put the werewolves in the cemetery. I tossed the shovel away while looking around for the cause of the chill. I turned around to see Eric standing there with his shirt unbuttoned, and blood all over him.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked.

Instead of getting an answer, he walked up to me to grab hold of my waist. He picked me up without my consent, and the world became a blur when he took off. I clutched to him in surprise before we appeared at Fangtasia. By the time he finally let me go, we were in his office while scaring Pam int he process.

"What the hell?" Pam asked.

"Just what I wanted to ask." I said.

"We need sanctuary." Eric said.

Pam and I exchanged a glance since the usually calm Eric Northman wasn't being so calm.

"Oh, my God. What have you done?" Pam asked.

"I staked a vampire, the lover of Russell Edgington." Eric said then looked to me. "He'll most likely come after you as well as us since you are mine."

If it was another situation, I'd gladly point out I wasn't his. I just cursed though while running my hand through my hair.

"Are you insane?" Pam inquired.

"WHERE CAN WE GO?!" Eric practically roared.

I've never seen him like this before, and frankly, it was really starting to freak me out.

"A human home would be safest." Pam said. "We've both been invited to Sunflower's home."

And I'd give them a place to stay if they needed it, but I don't exactly have a vampire bunker. The only place without windows in my house would be the bathroom. Though letting Eric die didn't seem like such a bad thing. I'm still very pissed at him, but I made that damn promised to Godric.

"No! That's out of the question." Eric said.

"Then where, Eric?" I asked. "Because we ain't staying at Sookie's place."

That'd put her in danger, and who even said I'd be going along with them in the first place? I shook my head because this stress isn't something the doctor order.

"You never panic. Should I be panicking?" Pam aske.d

"No, because panicking will get us nowhere." I said.

Ginger then walked into the office as Eric grabbed a cloth to clean off his face.

"Ginger, dear, where do you live?" Eric asked.

"Across the river in Bossier. Why?" She asked.

Pam explained 'we'd' need a place to lay low, but I still never agreed to go with them. I couldn't go into hiding. I'm supposed to be waiting for my father to come get me. Not hiding out with vampires. One of which I'm not very pleased with at the momnet.

"Is this because of the V-Feds?" Ginger asked.

No, but that definitely didn't make things any better. Eric and Pam exchanged a glance before they started moving around quickly. Pam put on her pink jacket over her bra as Eric tossed his shirt to the side. I helped him clean the blood off of him as fast as I could while wondering why I was dealing with this shit.

"Stay here." Eric said cupping my face once I finished getting the blood off his chest.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Eric placed his lips over mine quickly to silence me, which shocked me. He then pulled on a tank top while heading out the door with Pam and Ginger behind him. I stood there frowning as debating whether to listen to him or not. I sighed wondering why all this shit always happens to me. I was about to just sit down on the small couch in Eric's office to rest a bit when I heard a high pitched scream. I rushed out of the office to see Nan and a bunch of vamps in black. Eric was down on his knees looking to be in pain.

"Oh, it's your odd little human." Nan said seeing me.

"There's two things wrong with that sentence." I said to Nan. "One: I'm not his. Two: It's vertically challenged, not little. But it's _so_ nice to see you again, Miss Flanagan."

Nan gave me a sarcastic smile, and I returned the gesture. I really didn't like this bitch.

"I told you to stay in the office." Eric said looking over his shoulder at me.

"There was screaming, so I couldn't just sit in there." I said frowning at him. "And they would have found me in there anyway. And I don't have to listen to your fucking orders."

"Rissa," Eric began.

"Quiet!" Nan snapped interrupting him. "You're both giving me a headache. Miss Stackhouse, we have a few questions for you about the dealing of V in the area."

I frowned in confusion because I had idea about the whole V trafficing business. I don't do drugs, and I tend to stay away from them.

"Ask away, I guess." I said.

* * *

"So, you have no clue about the V reportedly sold in this area?" Nan asked me.

"No." I said. "I don't even know what's been going on here the last few days. I've been away until last night."

Nan nodded her head as the two of us sat in Eric's office. She said it was so Eric wasn't around to influence my answers. I had rolled my eyes when she said that because I would have said the same thing even if he was in view. She already spoke with Ginger, and the blonde was off somewhere.

"That will be all, Miss Stackhouse." Nan said. "If you must stay here, then remain in this office until things are settled."

I frowned though I nodded my head since Eric would just force me back in here if I left it again. Nan left to finish her sweep of the place as I sat behind Eric's desk. This was all getting so stressful. Which isn't what I needed.

* * *

NO POV:

Once Nan Flanagan left with her goons, Eric went to his office. He saw Corissa was leaned back in his chair snoozing away. He walked over to her while kneeling down beside the chair. He reached out to brush her hair back from her face. He saw blood stained on her neck, and he remembered feeling her pain and fear from earlier. He brushed his fingers across his neck then down to her shoulder where there was a large amount of blood on her shirt.

"Eric?"

Eric looked up seeing Corissa looking down at him with blurry eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek while leaning up to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Go back to sleep." He said. "We'll be here a while."

She frowned pulling away from him. He sighed knowing she hasn't forgiven him for what he's done, which he can't blame her.

"I need to get back to Sookie." She said. "I can't leave her."

Eric shushed her while pulling her out of the chair as he stood. He sat down in his chair while placing her in his lap. He put his arms around her, and he didn't let go even when she struggled.

"She'll be fine during the day." He said once she stopped fighting. "And they won't let anyone leave until the Authority makes a ruling."

After saying this, some of those guards came in with two light tight coffins. They set them down in Eric's office while looking at the Viking and Corissa. Eric growled at them until they left him and Corissa alone in his office. Pam walked into the office, and without a word go into her coffin.

"Goodnight, Pam." Corissa said before Pam closed the lid.

"Goodnight, Sunflower." Pam said.

Pam shut the lid tightly as Corissa sat up away from Eric. He could sense she was wary of him, which was understandable.

"I have a spare shirt you can wear until we get you more clothes." Eric said.

He moved Corissa off his lap to go over to the dresser in his office to pull out a button down shirt. He held it out to Corissa, and she took it slowly. She took off her jacket then turned around to pull her shirt over over head. Eric watched her silently as he sat back down at his desk. She reached back to unfastened her bra, whichs she left fall to the floor. She unbuttoned her pants, and pulled them down to her ankles so she could step out of them. She put on his shirt to button it up.

"I think it's a little big." She said turning around.

Eric chuckled because it was more that just a little big. It nearly went down to her knees, and the sleeves went past her hands. She picked up her clothes to put them over in the corner. She sat down on the couch while looking at Eric.

"Aren't you going to get any sleep?" She asked.

"I don't need any." Eric said shaking his head.

Corissa frowned obviously no buying it, but she didn't press him on the subject.

"I think we need to talk." She said as she crossed her arms over chest. "We haven't had the chance since I was carted away at Russell's place."

Eric grew tense at the mention of that because he remembers all her pain. Every single bit of it. Every slash of the whip...every bite mark. It was all his fault. He allowed it to happen to her. She should hate him.

"I'm going to try to be open minded." Corissa said. "I wasn't really in the mood to be earlier, but I've had time to calm down. The last time I was mad at someone without trying to understand his side of the story, he died before I could apologize for hating him...for cursing him. I'm going to try not to repeat that, so please, Eric, speak."

Eric knew immediately she was speaking of her first love...Luke, and this chance wasn't something he was expecting. If he was going to die, he should at least tell her why he's allowed all this to happen. He wanted her to know.

"Russell Edgington and his wolves killed my entire family when I was still human." Eric said causing Corissa's eyes to widen. "Slaughtered them all just so he could take my father's crown. I've been searching for him for over a thousand years, and when the opportunity to take him out presented itself, I told myself nothing would keep my from my revenge."

Corissa was silent for a moment, and Eric could feel her anger start to boil in her. He knew this wouldn't go over well. Her being calm wasn't going to last long either.

"What's with men always having to keep things to themselves?" Corissa asked. "Did you ever think that if you told someone that all this mess wouldn't have happened?"

She stood up with her hands on her hips, and Eric didn't reply as he looked at her from behind his desk.

"If you would have just talked to me, I could have-"

"Could have what?" Eric asked while trying to keep his voice down so not to wake Pam. "What could you have done against Russell? I don't even have the strength to take him! You would have gotten yourself killed!"

He hissed out this last part, but Corissa didn't even flinch as she glared up at Eric.

"That's not the point, Eric!" Corissa said harshly in a whisper. "You could have died doing all this shit on your own! You have people that care about you. That would be devistated if you die. Does your thick Viking skull comprehend what I'm saying?"

Eric frowned looking away from Corissa because he hadn't thought of that. He didn't think it mattered.

"Pam would have been fine on her own." Eric said.

"That's what you think. And what about me?!" Corissa demanded. "Did you even think what I would do if..."

Corissa trailed off as tears entered her eyes. Eric could feel her raging and conflicting emotions as he looked straight at her. She shook her head while turning away from him. He heard her muffle a sob as her shoulders shook slightly. He felt his unbeating heart clench when hearing her cry. It made him uncomfortable, but it also upset him that he caused it. He didn't understand how Corissa made him feel like this, but nothing he tried could get him to stop. He even tried fucking Yvetta, but it didn't work.

"Rissa." He said softly while stepping towards her. "Rissa, don't cry."

"Why?" She asked turning to face him with the tears running down her cheeks. "Because it makes you uncomfortable? Because it makes you feel human?"

Eric didn't reply as he pulled Corissa into his arms. She tried to pull away at her first, but the longer he refused to let her go, the less she struggled. She finally collapsed into him as her tiny fingers clutched the front of his shirt.

"Why can't I hate you, Eric Northman?" She asked not even lifting her head. "After all the shit, you've put me through. The last few days nearly killed me...but I still can't hate you. Why? Why?!"

She let out a sob as Eric held her close to him. He couldn't believe he did this to her. He hated himself. He's hurt her...and she should hate him.

"I...I'm sorry." He said. "I'm more sorry than I can ever express."

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I wiped at Eric's ears and nose when more blood ran down his face. He watched me as I worked, and I tried to ignore the uneasy feeling I felt with his eyes on me. I've never been shy or self-conscious except around a very small amount of people. I was still unsure what I was feeling or why I was going along with all this shit. I should have left. I should be at home waiting for my father, but I can't bring myself to leave Eric...not when he's going through all of this.

"If you had just gotten some sleep, you wouldn't be having this problem." I told Eric once I got all the blood off...again.

"I'm fine." He said for the umpteenth time.

I rolled my eyes while throwing the bloody towel onto his desk. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"Men." I grumbled under my breath.

Eric chuckled though I could tell he still wasn't in better spirits. I sighed while looking at the clock to see that the sun has probably set a little while go. I was proven right when Pam's coffin opened with said blonde lifting up. She looked over at Eric and as once again blood dripped down from his nose.

"Did you sleep at all?" Pam asked.

I shook my head while wiping him clean once more. Pam looked at her maker in concern, and I knew they probably needed time to talk.

"Are the guards still outside?" Pam asked.

I nodded while going over to collect my clothes off the floor. I'd go get dressed in the bathroom or something.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said.

I stepped over Pam's coffin while squeezing through the door. I frowned at the guards when they turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked. "Never seen a woman in a shirt and her panties? You must not get out much."

They all looked away as I walked towards the bathroom with my head held high. If I can walk through the entire camp in my underwear due to a dare this was nothing.

* * *

I sat with Pam at one of the many tables as Eric sat at one not far from us. We were all waiting for Nan to return to hear the verdict the Authority has given. I frowned feeling a massive chill run through me.

"Sunflower?" Pam asked when seeing my body shudder.

Eric looked over at us as I placed a hand over my chest. That chill...I've only gotten it around Russell.

"Something wrong?" Eric asked.

The feeling passed as soon as it arrived, so I guessed Russell had left already.

"No...nothing's wrong." I said.

Eric frowned looking like he was going to press, but the door opened. Nan walked in while going straight up to Eric.

"You all look like shit." Nan said bluntly.

"Right back at ya." I said with a sarcastic grin.

Nan glared over at me as Pam looked at me with a smirk on her face. I winked at her to lighten the mood, and her smirk grew. Nan rolled her eyes at us while pulling out a piece of paper.

"The ruling is as follows: The Authority disavows any knowledge of our interview." Nan began. "Your statement, or indeed, this ruling itself. None of this ever happened."

"What?" Eric asked looking truly confused.

If I had a camera at the moment, I would totally capture this moment since I'm sure it's a very rare occurance.

"Missing royals, dead Magisters." Nan said while handing the paper to Eric. "It's a political tar baby that no one wants to touch...not with the VRA this close to ratification."

Well, this was all going better than I had thought it would. At least no one was dying tonight...hopefully.

"Russell will not stop killing." Eric said. "What if the human public learns of it?"

"That's why you're going to take care of it." Nan said. "Quietly, discreetly, and most important of all, completely off the books. You wanted revenge, it's yours."

I exchanged a look with Pam because this was all going too smoothly to be real. Based on Pam's expression I'd have to say she felt the same.

"What resources are you going to give me?" Eric asked.

"None." Nan said. "We're not going anywhere near it."

Ah, okay, this all seemed a bit more on track. I should have known they wouldn't help out. It'd be bad if the world found out, and they were caught in the middle.

"How do you expect me to kill him? He's three times my age." Eric said.

"Oh, so now you want help?" I asked. "If you had said something sooner, none of this would be happening."

"Corissa, not now!" Eric growled as he glanced back at me.

I flipped him off as a reply while jumping down from my stool. I cursed him in Greek while heading towards his office, so to get away from him. He's really starting to give me a headache. I went into Eric's office while planning to make a call to Sookie. She needed to know where I was before she started freaking out. I sat behind Eric's desk while grabbing his phone off the corner, so to bring it over to me. I dialed Sookie's number before placing the phone to my ear.

_ "Hello?" _She answered after a few rings.

"Sookie, it's me, Rissy." I said.

_ "Oh, Rissy, where have you been?" _Sookie asked.

She started ranting about me keeping in better touch with her and other things I didn't even listen to. I let her get it all out while looking down at my nails to see they needed to filed.

"You done?" I asked once she took a pause. "Okay, good. I'm fine. You don't have to worry, and you probably won't be seeing me tonight. That's all I wanted to say. Bye now."

I hung up before she could get started again when I suddenly got the feeling to watch TV...the news to be exact. I frowned at the sudden feeling, but I'm sure it had to do with my Apollo senses, so I left the office. I walked out to see Nan and her goons were gone.

"Done throwing your tantrum?" Eric asked me.

"Shush." I said to him. "Now where's the remote to that TV over your bar?"

Eric's brow quirked in question, so I went behind the bar to start looking myself. Pam flashed to my side while holding out the remote to me. I climbed onto the bar to sit down while turning on the TV.

"What are you doing, Corissa?" Eric asked. "We don't have time for the TV. We need to figure out what to do against Russell."

"You're the one who wanted to work alone." I said to Eric. "Now, shut the fuck up. I'm watching the news."

I flipped the news channel on while crossing my legs Indian style on top the bar. At first the news anchor was just speaking about the VRA, but when he paused while looking to the side, I knew something was up. Eric joined Pam over at the bar with him standing beside me. The news anchor continued on speaking, but then Russell fucking Edgington himself appeared behind him while ripping out his heart.

"And this is why I wanted to watch the news." I said as some people screamed off camera.

Eric and Pam said nothing, but they did continue watching the television with me.

_ "Does that help you decide, America?" _Russell asked while holding the man's spine in his hand. _"Do no turn off the camera! You've seen how quickly I can kill."_

Russell dumped the guy onto the floor under the desk before sitting down in the chair. He was still holding the spine in his hand, which almost made me want to gag.

_ "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Russell Edgington, and I have been a vampire for nearly 3000 years." _He introduced. _"Now, the American Vampire League wishes to perpetrate the notion that we are just like you, and I suppose in a few small ways we are. We're narcissits. We care only about getting what we want, no matter the cost, just like you."_

Wow, this guy has completely gone off his rocker. I guess losing Talbot was a huge stab to the chest for him. I frowned since Eric was thanks to all that.

_ "Global warming, perpetual war, tox waste, child labor, torture, genocide." _Russell listed off. _"That's a small price to play for your SUVs and your flat-screen TVs...your blood diamonds, your designer jeans, your absurd, garish McMansions! Futile symbols of permanence to quell your quivering, spineless souls."_

He tossed the spine in his hand behind his back at last as I bit my lip a tad harshly. This all was turning into a shit storm and getting worse by the second.

_ "But no." _He said while clasping his fingers together. _"In the end, we are nothing like you. We are...hehe...immortal. Because we drink the true blood...blood that is living, organic and human."_

He licked some of the blood off his blood covered hand, and I shook my head feeling sick. This bastard was a real nutjob.

_ "And that is the truth the AVL wishes to conceal from you." _He continued. _"Because let's face it, eating people is a tough sell these days. So they put on their friendly faes to pass their beloved VRA, but make no mistake, mine is the true face of the vampires!" _

I started biting on my thumb nail while wondering what all this could mean for the rest of the supernatural and mythological community. If vamps start running a muck, it's only a matter of time before humans become more vigilant...they'll start noticing more, and I'm sure the mist won't be able to hide everything.

_ "Why would we seek equal rights?" _Russell asked in a calmer tone. _"You are not our equals. We will eat you after we eat your children...Now time for the weather. Tiffany?"_

"What a sick fuck." I said.

* * *

I frowned laying across the bar as Eric spoke with some lawyer. It was a few hours after Nan left, and Pam had given me some clothes to use. She kept it simple since she knew I didn't like flashy, which I thanked her for. I was now wearing a outfit much like she had on earlier, but this one wasn't pink. It was a powdered blue color, and it was comfortable, so it worked. I sighed turning my head to look over the lawyer as he read the will Eric was setting up.

"I give all my residences, subject to any mortgages or encumbrances thereon to..." The lawyer trailed off.

"My progeny, Pamela Swynford DeBeaufort." Eric said.

Said progeny was pacing back and forth while looking very pissed off at the moment. Honestly, I didn't blame her. It was like Eric was giving up. Besides, did he really think Russell would leave Pam alive? A progeny for a progeny, I'm sure is what he'll think.

"Why are you doing this?" Pam asked.

"Because, Pam, Russell Edgington was maybe the oldest and strongest vampire on the planet before he eviscerated a newman live on TV." Eric said. "Now he's also the craziest, and his rage is directed at me. Do the math."

I know he's under a lot of stress, but he doesn't need to be a complete jerk. Pam was just worried for him. Eric gestured for the lawyer to continue business.

"Article four. 'I give the rest of my residuary estate to..." He trailed off again.

"My progeny, Pamela Swynford DeBeaufort." Eric said.

The lawyer nodded while writing down Pam's name once again onto the damn will.

"You're not even gonna put up a fight?" Pam asked.

"Of course I am." Eric retorted. "But until I come up with a brilliant plan to beat him, I am covering my bases and your ass."

Pam looked at me for help, and I sighed while sitting up from the bar. I really didn't want to get involved in this fight.

"Eric," I began.

"Unless you have a plan for me to defeat Russell Edgington, do not distract me." Eric growled as he turned to glare at Pam and I.

I glared right back at him while he turned back to the lawyer to tell him to go on.

"Your signature requires two witnesses." The lawyer said while placing a pen in front of Eric. "But the witness cannot be the beneficiary of your estate."

"Corissa!" Eric barked.

I stiffened up in anger before taking a deep breath. Getting in a arguement with him now wouldn't help anybody. I got down from the bar while walking over to Eric.

"Are you mentally competent and under no duress at this time?" Eric asked.

"I don't know I've had to deal with you for nearly a full twenty-four hours." I said rolling my eyes. "Yes, of course, I'm fine."

"Good. Watch this." Eric said.

He turned the paper towards him to sign it then he went to grab my hand. I jerked the pen away from him while slapping his hand away.

"I can sign my own name, thanks." I said.

I signed my name then pushed the pen and paper back to the lawyer who also signed it.

"Well, congratulations." He said. "According to the State of Louisiana, should Mr. Northman meet the true death you will become a very wealthy vampire."

"Break out the champange." I said sarcastically.

The lawyer just nodded while saying he'd let himself out, and none of us spoke as he left the bar.

"I'm going out for a moment." Eric said as he stood. "Stay here."

"Like Hades, I am." I said. "If you can leave, then I can return home to my family. I have yet to give Jason and Sookie a final goodbye."

At the word final, Eric, who had been heading towards the door, stopped in his tracks. He turned towards me as I stood there crossing my arms over my chest.

"Final?" Eric asked.

"If I even live through all this shit, I'm living Bon Temps." I said. "Leaving Louisiana, and I don't think I'll be coming back. I don't think I'll make it back."

Eric was suddenly in front of me, and he cupped my face between his hands. I slapped his hands away because I was still pissed yet wasn't at the same time at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"The gods-"

"The gods?!" Eric interrupted. "They call you, and you answer obediantly like some pup?!"

I stepped away from him while crossing my arms over my chest. He really did not want to start this fight with me now, but it was too late now.

"I can't just defy them, Eric!" I snapped. "They are my gods! My father happens to be one of them. You would have done anything Godric asked of you. It's the same thing."

"Don't bring Godric into this!" Eric said stepping towards me. "And it's not the same."

I frowned because I didn't understand how it was much more different. He was just being difficult as always.

"Well, then how about this? It's my life, I get to decide what to do with it, so fucking drop it." I said. "Go do your damn errand. I won't be here when you get back."

Eric got right in my face with his fangs clicking out, but he should now that intimdation don't work with me.

"Can you two not fight right now?" Pam asked getting us to look at her. "We have a problem. Russell Edgington is going to come kill us all."

I frowned knowing she was right, but I couldn't just be kept here as a prisoner. I don't do well being locked up anyway. I start feeling antsy...like a caged animal. Eric and I looked back at each other, and he retracted his teeth.

"Will you stay here now?" Eric asked.

I looked away from him because I honestly just wanted to see Sookie and Jason. However, I knew going off on my own wasn't the best with Russell. I can't be so reckless when the gods obviously have something really important they wish for me to do.

"Fine." I said looking back to Eric. "But the second my father comes for me, I will and I must go."

Eric stared at me a moment longer before he was gone to do whatever the fuck he wants.

"I hate your maker." I said to Pam.

"No, you don't." Pam said bluntly. "You both love each other. It's fucking obvious."

I scoffed while hoping back onto the bar, so to lay back down as I had been doing. I love Eric? He's a first rate asshole. Nothing like the first man I loved. Nothing like Luke...I frowned because maybe that was the appeal. I loved Luke because he was kind and sweet to me...made me feel special...made me feel like I just wasn't one of the crowd. They I wasn't just expendable. He made me happy with his loving words...the soft kisses.

Eric though...he was mostly vulgar with his 'complements'...he had been only interested because I'm not human and he wanted my body. Eric is rough around the edges...he confused me...made me think. I've never met anyone who could argue with me like he does. Not even Luke could even dream of winning an argument. Eric though he sometimes stumps me. He's hard to read, which leaves surprises...and it's exciting. I groaned because thinking about all this was giving me a headache.

"Dammit, Pam, this is all your fault." I grumbled as rubbed at my temples. "Now I got a fucking headache."

"Glad to help." Pam said in her usual blank tone.

* * *

It was the next night, and my second night at Fangtasia. I was currently in Eric's office staring at him intently.

"Staring at me like that isn't going to make me let you out of here." Eric said as he glanced over at me. "So you might as well stop."

"Or what?" I asked.

I was suddenly on my back on the couch with Eric hovering over me. Oh, well, that answers that.

"Then I'll have to distract you." Eric said as he leaned in. "I have somethings I wish to say to you."

I felt my heart pick up partially at his tone as he picked up one of my blonde locks to twirl around his finger. The door to the office then banged open with Sookie walking herself right in. She paused when seeing the position Eric and I were in.

"She insisted." Pam said from the doorway.

"She always does." Eric said as he got up.

He sat down beside me, but then pulled me close to his side. I didn't fight him since I got the feeling he needed comfort even though he wasn't asking for it.

"What did you mean, you're not gonna be around much longer?" Sookie asked.

I frowned in confusion wondering how Sookie knew about any of that. Did Eric go see her last night? Why?

"Don't pretend you care about me." Eric said as his fingers played with my hair. "This is about Bill. Deep down, you know you shouldn't trust him."

Sookie asked Eric what he meant, but Eric said nothing to her as he looked to me.

"Eric?" I prompted.

"I need to say this to you, Corissa, and I don't give a damn if your cousin is here to hear or see this." Eric said. "Here's the truth. There are forces beyond even my control. If I meet the truth death without having kissed you one last time, Corissa Stackhouse, that would be my biggest regret."

"Eric, don't be saying goodbye to me." I said as I stood up. "Do not."

Eric stood up as well while cupping my face between his hands, so I was forced to look up at him. I felt my eyes watering as I stared into his eyes.

"I have to." Eric said. "Besides, weren't you the one speaking of goodbyes earlier?"

"I'm allowed to do that." I said. "You can't."

I know this was all a weak argument that I wouldn't win, but I couldn't stop myself from trying.

"Why?" Eric asked with amusement shining dully in this eyes.

"Because...because...I don't know! You just can't." I said as I reached up to grasp his wrists. "I don't want you to die."

I didn't...I really didn't. From the bottom of my heart I wanted Eric to live. He couldn't die now.

"Despite all your faults...despite everything that's happened since I've met you...I don't want you to die." I said. "You can't die...you're fucking Eric Northman."

Eric chuckled as he brushed strands of hair behind my ear. A few tears slipped down my cheeks as I started up into his eyes.

"You should hate me." Eric said. "You should hate me to your very core."

"Well, I don't." I said. "And I know that's fucked up. I...can't hate you, Eric. I care about you too much."

Eric's lips were then on mine, and I gasped into his mouth allowing him to slip in his tongue. He kept kissing me fiercingly, and didn't stop until I needed to breath. Once he pulled away, we just stared into each other's eyes. He opened his mouth looking like he was going to say something, but Pam chose that moment to walk in, which reminded me that Sookie has been in the room this whole time.

"What?" Eric asked as I stepped back.

"Blah, blah, vampire emergency, blah." Pam said.

Eric frowned as he looked back to me. He kissed the top of my head before he left with Pam. I stood there then glanced at Sookie who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"'What?'" Sookie repeated. "You know what. What was all that? And you care about him? Him? He's a-"

"Sookie, don't finish that sentence." I said. "I don't want to fight with you. I love Bill like a brother, but he isn't exactly the best man alive...or rather not-alive around here."

Sookie clamped her mouth shut because she knew she couldn't argue with me. She knew I was right. The two of us had to wait a few minutes before Eric walked back into the office.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sookie asked.

"I needed to think." Eric replied.

"I'm not some kind of prisoner you can lock up anytime you feel like taking off." Sookie said.

Oh, now she knows how I've felt the last few nights. It was pretty damn annoying.

"Actually you are." Eric said.

I frowned in confusion when Sookie was suddenly gone from the room along with Eric. I rushed out of the room to go after them, but Pam got in my way.

"Pam, you don't want to keep me from my cousin." I said.

"Sorry, Sunflower, but this all has to be done." Pam said. "Please, don't try anything."

I narrowed my eyes at her because I wasn't just about to stand here and do nothing. I could hear Sookie screaming from the basement.

"Pam, you need to get out of my way." I said. "I don't want to hurt you."

I honestly didn't. I just had to get to Sookie. I have no fucking idea what's going on through Eric's mind, but I wouldn't let him get by with it. I launched myself forward obviously catching Pam by surprise. I kicked my leg into her side, which sent her into one of the tables. She recovered quickly while coming after me. I dodged her fist while grabbing the back of her shirt to throw her down. I was about to continue, but Eric appeared behind me to wrap his arms around me while restraining my own.

"Corissa, calm down." Eric said. "Rissa!"

At his sharp command I found myself freezing in his hold, and for a moment all that could be heard was the pounding of my heart.

"What the fuck, Eric?" I asked. "What are you doing to Sookie?"

"It's all part of my plan." Eric said. "Let me explain."

I frowned though I stayed quiet and still as Eric explained to me his grand plan. As he kept speaking, I started wondering if he had suffered any brain damage.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" I demanded. "That's nuts!"

"It might just work though." Eric said. "We could end Russell Edgington."

"At the risk of Sookie's life?!" I asked.

I then paused while remembering something...what about...could that work?

"What about me?" I asked. "In our lessons with Chiron, he told me of vampires that would drink from half bloods...gain their abilities. I control light...including sunlight. I kept it off Bill when he was burning once. If Russell drinks from me then he can control sunlight."

Eric let me go turn me around, so I was looking right at him. He had his eyes narrowed at me with a thoughtful look shining in his eyes.

"I've never felt any affects from drinking from you." He said.

"That's because you never took a large amount from me." I said. "And you only drank from me once. If you had taken small amounts from me here and there then you could already be walking in the sun."

"We don't have time for small amounts." Eric said. "We need Russell to daywalk by the morning, which means he'll need a lot of blood. I'm not risking your life."

Oh, but it was okay to offer up my cousin? I opened my mouth to snap at him when a blinding light entered the room. When it faded away, it revealed Apollo sitting in Eric's throne.

"Dad." I said walking over to him.

I knelt down respectfully in front of him with my head bowed. He is one of the Olympians after all even though he's my dad.

"Aw, no need to bow, Pretty Girl." Apollo said.

I lifted my head while slowly getting up from my knelt position as Apollo grinned.

"Have you come for me now?" I asked. "Dad, I can't leave now. Russell-"

"Yes, Russell Edgington is creating quite the problem." Apollo said. "Which is why I convinced the old man to extend your time here amongst the mortals."

There was a rumble of thunder outside, and Apollo chuckled as a large grin appeared on his face. Looks like Zeus doesn't like being called old.

"However, I cannot permit you to put yourself in danger." Apollo said growing serious. "You are to do something great. You must continue living, or more than just your cousin will hang in the balance. Your brothers and sisters...your cousins and friends...we, the gods, need you. Do you understand?"

I stood there realizing that even if I don't know what I am to do, I do know it must be extremely important if the gods need me this bad. It's probably something that will lead to my death later on, but if I can't die now, I know what I must do.

"I understand, Dad." I said.

"Good." Apollo said. "If you remain here, you must follow the rules I place in front of you. You must follow that boy's plan, and you cannot interfere. Sookie will live, so you needn't worry about that. Just worry about the task at hand."

I can only remain here to see Russell's end if I allow my cousin to be used. I didn't like the thought of that, but just leaving here while not knowing what was to come for her made me feel even worse.

"I understand." I said bowing my head. "I will do as ordered."

"Good." Apollo said as he stood. "I'll be back for you once Russell is dead, so make sure you've made your peace and said your goodbyes."

He jumped down from the stage to pat me on the head as he passed me. I turned watching as he went right up to Eric.

"You better take care of her, boy." Apollo said as the lights flickered in the bar. "Because if she dies, I will make sure the afterlife is not pleasant for you after I rip your heart from your chest."

It was the first time I've ever heard my dad so serious, and frankly, it scared me. Apollo was then gone without a goodbye, which left me alone with the two vampires.

"Looks, like I have to go along with this stupid plan of yours." I said to Eric. "Try not to fuck up."


	26. When I See You Again

Queenie: Hello, my faithful readers, this is the final chapter for season 3. I hope you like it, and I hope it makes you eager to read season 4. Now, I liked to get a few things said and squared away since this might by my last post for about a week or so.

1) First off! A happy Independence Day to all of you are celebrating it today. U.S.A Woo~ *fireworks explode in the background*

2) I checked my poll for what might be my newest crossover story, and PJO/Twilight with a Jasper/OC pairing is in the lead by one vote.

3) I was recently asked to do another story by one of my readers, and I might be doing it. I've never seen the show Shameless, which is what the reader asked me to do, but I have started doing some research. I watched the pilot, and it looked interesting, so I am going to look into it. No promises. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up.

4) **IMPORTANT**: I really _really_ **_really_ **want to get 100 reviews for this story before I leave tomorrow to go on vacation. So, to prompt you to review, though you all have really done really well so far, I decided that whoever is my 100th reviewer will get to request a story from me. And even if I have never heard of what they want me to write out, I will do it guaranteed by looking into it like I'm doing for this other reader. However, I do have one request. That there be an OC as the main character because I just love writing stories like that. Now, if the 100th reviewer is already someone who requested something from me then it will move to the 101th reviewer. Okay? So start reviewing, dearies! :D And it this story makes it to 200 reviews before the end of the story, I will offer that 200th reviewer the same thing ;D

PS: Reviewing repeatedly to get to the 100th reviewer doesn't count. You can't review the same chapter repeatedly like that. Sorry. So, if I see like four reviews from the same person in a row, I won't count that, k?

Now let's start the chapter!

* * *

I walked beside Eric through an art museum that Russell was apparently paying a visit to. I wasn't pleased about any of this, but if it killed Russell in the end, I'll just have to endure it. We walked around a corner seeing a security guard on the ground in a pool of blood and Russell standing in front of a really beautiful painting.

"Talbot adores this one." Russell said. "Adored...I'm having trouble switching tenses. You understand."

Eric didn't reply as he slightly took a step in front of me as if to give me some form of protection. If he didn't want me too close to the psychopath, he should have left me at Fangtasia.

"Why did you do it? Talbot never harmed you." Russell said.

"You loved him more than anyone." Eric said. "He had to die."

I'm sure Russell wasn't going to like that answer one bit. I knew why Eric did it, but even I had to admit that was a pretty shitty thing to do. Of course, it's against my morals to go after people's loved ones.

"I'm about to put an end to your insignificant existence, and I'll do it after I make you watch me drain your little buttercup dry." Russell said. "This is not the time to be obscure."

I frowned mouthing 'buttercup' as Eric reached back to place his hand on my hip as if to assure himself I was still behind him. Russell turned around, and my eyes landed on the crystal glass in his hand that held red goo. He was carrying Talbot's remains around.

"A thousand years ago," Eric began as he started to move forward. "You brought your wolves among the Vikings to butcher a human family."

Eric stepped over the security guard on the ground as I hung back while keeping my eyes on Russell.

"My family." Eric said. "Apparently, you wanted my father's crown for your vast collection of meaningless shit."

Russell stared at Eric silently for a moment before a few forced chuckles left him.

"My, my, to lose the one man I ever loved because you miss your mommy and daddy?" Russell asked. "Well, that is a kick in the pants."

I frowned feeling more antsy the longer we stood here. Couldn't they get past the chatting to get down to business?

"And there are consequences, even for Russell Edgington." Eric said.

"Life is absurd." Russell said. "Still I'm excited to make you suffer by the death of that girl before destroying you."

I could see the tension in Eric's shoulders, but he kept his emotions in check.

"My family is dead, now Talbot is dead. We're even." Eric said.

"Don't bed for mercy. It's such a bore." Russell said.

Eric didn't look deterred as he let his posture relax into an almost casual stance. I could still see the tension though from where I stood.

"I couldn't help but notice your expanding ambitions." Eric said. "You're after the whole world now, aren't you? Well, I can help you get it."

"Eric, you are nothing more than a lump of muscle with a blood grudge." Russell said. "You got lucky. You couldn't possible conprehend what I'm after. We should begin."

Russell set the remains of Talbot down before he was suddenly behind me. He restrained my arms while pushing my head down much like he had done the other night. I kept myself calm as possible as Eric whirled around.

"I can give you the sun." Eric said with his voice steady.

Russell paused with his lips not far from my neck. I could feel his breath against my skin, and it made me shuddered, not in the good way either.

"Oh, daywalking? Oh, the old myth." Russell said. "That was around when I was turned. You're pathetic."

"It's not a myth, not at all." Eric said. "There have been recent advances. It's been done."

There was a moment of tense silence before Russell let me go. Eric flashed to my side to pull me against him.

"Go on. Spin your little fairytale." Russell said.

I frowned because this was getting more and more closer to telling him about Sookie, which I still haven't gotten right in my stomach.

"I will show you how to do it." Eric said. "Now tell me you don't want it."

"I never said I didn't want it." Russell retorted. "It's the ultimate vampire dream, isn't it? No one could stand against me."

Hmph, the gods could still kill him. He's getting way too cocky for my liking.

"You would be invulnerable." Eric said. "If I'm wrong, kill me tomorrow."

I looked up at Eric highly doubting that Russell would only kill him. Russell started chuckling while walking around us, so Eric turned with him.

"Clever boy...to tempt me." Russell said.

It was tense a moment longer before this weird peppy music started to play. I blinked in confusion along with Russell as I wondered where it came from. Eric frowned reaching into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. Really? That's what broke the tension?

"Not a good time." Eric said as he answered.

I heard Pam say something about Sookie being gone, and Yvetta having taken all the cash. I snorted feeling amused that Eric's little whore cleaned him out. Eric glared down at me as he hung up his phone to place inside his pocket.

"Karma, Bitch." I said to Eric straight up.

"Corissa." Eric began.

"Yeah, yeah, not the time." I said rolling my eyes.

Russell chuckling caught our attention, which reminded me he was still here.

"Do we have a deal?" Eric asked.

Russell stared at Eric a long moment as I stood there crossing my arms over my chest.

"Very well." Russell said. "We have a deal."

* * *

"You okay, Pam?" I asked her as I walked into the bar.

Eric had dropped me off then he and Russell went to get Sookie. Pam, who was sitting behind the bar, glanced up at me as I took off my jacket.

"I was tied to pole with silver chains by an idiot immigrant who cleaned us out." Pam said.

"Right." I said. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Pam smirked at me suggestively, and I rolled my eyes while tossing my jacket over a chair. I sighed cracking my back then my neck. I really just wanted all this shit to be over with. I plopped down on Eric's throne while putting my legs over one of the side. I sat there feeling an immense amount of guilt of what is to come.

"None of this is right." I said to no one particular. "So much could go wrong."

"Don't start getting cold feet now, Sunflower." Pam said. "If it makes you feel better, I can tie you up, so it looks like you're resisting."

"None of the kinky stuff right now, Pamela dearest." I said tilting my head back to look at the cieling.

I heard Pam chuckle before I heard the clinking of glass. Pam was suddenly behind me while holding out a glass of bourbon. I thanked her as I plucked the glass from her hand. I downed the drink in one go then gave the glass back to Pam.

"Do you know what your gods have planned for you?" Pam asked as she went back behind the bar.

"No." I said. "But for them to go through so much to keep me alive, so I can stand before the council...it must be something big. My dad spoke of the Oracle seeing me doing something great...but doesn't mean I'll live to see the glory."

I sat up when feeling the massive chill, which signaled that Russell was here. I got up while going over to the door. I opened it to see Sookie and Bill being pulled out of the back of her car.

"Rissy!" Sookie said. "Do something!"

I lifted my wrist showing no bracelet. Eric had taken my weapon from me earlier, so I couldn't pull some last minute twist. I've even tried to call it back, but it wouldn't return to me. It remained in Eric's pocket. I got the feeling my dad might be interferring with my natural bond with my weapon. Eric even took my dagger.

"Sorry, I've got nothing." I said. "There's two vampires 1000 years or over. Even with my weapons I couldn't do shit."

Which was all true. Though normally I would have done something anyway.

"You took her weapons?!" Sookie demanded of Eric. "I thought you loved her!"

Eric glared silently at Sookie while pushing Bill in front of him. I backed away from the door as Russell got closer, and he grinned at me as he led my cousin forward. Bill then suddenly hit Eric, which brought out a fight, and I sighed at the pair of them.

"Men." I said shaking my head as I opened the door.

"Thank-you, my dear." Russell said as he shoved Sookie inside. "If this doesn't work, I can't wait to taste you."

He brushed his fingers across my cheek as I narrowed my eyes at him in return. He grinned before stepping into the bar. I slammed the door behind him while turning to the two fighting men.

"You can knock it off now!" I hissed under my breath.

Eric, who had been choking Bill, lowered his hand while letting his teeth click in. Bill looked at me with wide eyes as I stepped over to stand beside Eric.

"Corissa, what is the meaning of this?" Bill asked.

"Didn't really have a choice." I said. "I was given an ultimatum. I either help Eric with his idiot plan, or I get taken from here by my father to leave you all to deal with Russell on your own."

Bill frowned though he did let his teeth click back into place. I sighed glad the tension lowered.

"Will it save her?" Bill asked.

"Hopefully." I said.

* * *

"Fairies?" Russell asked with a laugh as we all stood around in Eric's bar.

I was sitting over in his throne with my legs dangling over the side, which was becoming my favorite sitting position. I was looking up at the ceiling with my mind racing a mile per minute. I felt sick with all this happening. I've never disobeyed a direct order from the gods...especially not my father. I might have bent the order...changed a thing here or there...got mouthy a few times, but never just full blown ignored an order. But I wasn't sure if I could just let this all happen to Sookie.

"You seriously expect me to believe she's a fairy?" Russell asked. "A species extinct for millennia? If they ever existed at all. You think I wouldn't notice if there were fairies bouncing around in the world?"

"Hey, nymphs and dryads aren't that far off, and I can walk not even ten yards away from this bar and probably find one." I pipped up as I tilted my head towards them. "Just because you don't see something, doesn't mean it's not real. You're a vampire, be more open minded."

Eric looked over at me with a look that said 'shut-up', and I rolled my eyes while looking back up to the cieling.

"I didn't say she was full fairy." Eric said. "She's a human-fairy hybrid, which helps save her from detection. She may well be the last of her kind...your only chance to walk in the sun."

I sat up knowing the plan was really about to get to its climax. I looked at Sookie worriedly as I controlled my heart from racing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Russell said.

"Drink her blood. You'll see." Eric said.

I clenched the arms of Eric's throne as Russell circled around the table Sookie was sitting at to go over to the bar. He set Talbot's remains down then turned back to Sookie.

"Now, that's just nuts." Sookie said. "Nothing in my blood is a supernatural sunscreen for ya'll. Why would you even think that?"

I bit my lip as Eric and Russell sat down across from Sookie at the table. Eric flicked his eyes towards me as I tried to keep a relaxed poster. I'm sure he could feel my unease though.

"Sookie, you're wrong. What Eric says is true." Bill said, which Sookie denied. "I never told you."

"Bill's experienced it for himself." Eric said.

"Oh, well, that's reassuring. A testimonial from the mendacious Mr. Compton." Russell said.

I understood why he was so skeptical, but couldn't they just hurry everything along? The more time that passes the more a plan forms in my mind...a plan that Zeus would probably strike me dead for if I tried to set it into motion.

"A new beginning? We'll start over?" Sookie asked.

Bill ignored her while turning to Russell, and I looked at Sookie sympathetically. I was such a horrible cousin for letting all this happen.

"I can't force you to believe it. You'll have to see for yourself." Bill said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sookie asked.

"We've tried fighting him. We'll never win." Bill said. "If he develops a taste for your blood, he may let you live."

"Bill, please!" Sookie said then turned to me. "Rissy, why are you just sitting there?! You control sunlight! Why not fry all of them?!"

Eric stiffened when Sookie let that slip, and I sighed as Russell's eyes snapped over to me. Thank-you, Sookie. I went through all that whipping shit for nothing now.

"Ah, is that so?" He asked. "Miss Stackhouse, it appears you've been holding out."

I said nothing as I crossed one leg over the other. I would remain calm. I would not show fear or discomfort. I would be blank.

"I went through nearly twelve hours of whipping and being fed on to keep my secret a secret." I said. "So of course I was fucking holding out on you, Dipshit."

Sookie's eyes widened as Eric and Bill both gave me looks that told me to shut-up. Pam's brow just quirked as her lips turned up into a smirk. Russell didn't seem all that insulted as he chuckled with a grin.

"I'm going to ask you again." Russell said. "And be honest, or I'll kill your precious Viking right now, deal or no deal."

I glared at Russell as I sat there trying to control my temper. I then looked to Eric who was shaking his head behind Russell. I sighed because I wasn't about to let the stupid Viking die.

"Half blood, I'm a half blood." I said. "The daughter of Apollo."

There was a loud rumble of thunder, and I heard the crack of lightning right after. Oh, well, I pissed someone off. Russell's grin grew and he started laughing gleefully.

"A half blood." Russell said. "A fucking half blood. And the daughter of the sun god at that!"

He zoomed over in front of me, and I remained posed as he looked down at me. Eric was on his feet and tense over by the table with Pam's hand on his shoulder to keep him back.

"I've come across quite a few half bloods in my time." Russell said. "I've drained many...tried to turn a few, but everyone of them died. For some reason turning half bloods is very hard."

I said nothing while looking past Eric to see his shocked face. It was true. Half bloods usually never complete the transition.

"Yes, it's a very tricky process." I agreed as I looked back to Russell.

"If I could turn you successfully, I would be unstoppable." Russell said. "Half bloods who complete everything successfully only turn partially. They keep all their gifts, and can pass normally as humans. You could turn the sun on my enemies, and if your cousin really is the solution for daywalking, then no one could ever touch me."

"Well, I don't plan to work for you." I said as I stood up. "So fuck off."

Russell grinned at me as he reached forward to caress my face. I grabbed his wrist to stop him while narrowing my eyes at him.

"Are you interested or not?" Eric asked to distract Russell from me.

Russell chuckled while pulling his wrist away from me. He turned to Eric then zoomed over to where Eric stood.

"On one condition." Russell said.

"Whatever you like." Eric said.

"You go first." Russell said.

I stiffened as did Pam, and the two of us exchanged a quick glance. Eric remained calm as his lips twitched up.

"I'd love to." Eric said.

* * *

"This is all fucking stupid." I said to Eric as we stood in his office. "The only thing you're going to accomplish here is your death!"

Eric just started at me silently as he leaned against the front of his desk in an almost casual manner.

"Say something, Eric!" I snapped trying to keep my voice low. "You can't be okay with this."

Eric reached forward to bring me closer to him. He cupped my face in his hands while bringing his face so close our noses almost brushed.

"After 1000 years, I am finally going to avenge my family." Eric said. "My death is a small sacrifice to pay."

"Are you even listening to yourself? " I asked hitting his chest with my fists. "What kind of fuck logic is that? You have people who love and care about you. To them your death...it...it will be heart breaking...it will break them."

Eric didn't reply as he brushed his thumbs softly against my cheeks. I fought back tears as I stared into his eyes.

"Can you promise me something?" Eric asked.

"Fuck no." I replied bitterly.

Eric chuckled with his lips twitching up as he ran one of his hands through my hair.

"Fight...Fight to survive." Eric said. "I don't know what your gods have planned for you, but I want you to continue living as long as you can...find a nice man...get married...have children...and grow old."

I looked at him with wide eyes as the first few tears started to slip down my cheeks.

"Why? Why are you saying this?" I asked. "Why would you want that for me?"

Eric looked me dead in the eye while resting his forehead against my own.

"Because I love you, Corissa Stackhouse." Eric said. "And I want only the best for you."

Before I could reply, Eric pressed his lips hard against mine in a final kiss. I then suddenly felt myself in Eric's chair with my hands being pinned behind me. I heard a click of handcuffs, and my eyes widened when I realized what was happening.

"So you don't get any last ideas." Eric said as he walked around in front of me with ductape in hand. "I'm sorry."

He put it over my mouth as I went to curse him, and I stared at him with wide eyes as the tears kept falling.

"I meant what I said." Eric said as he knelt in front of me. "I love you."

Eric kissed my forehead then left me in his office. I tried screaming after him, but he ignored me while shutting the door. I struggled against the restraints not believing this was happening. That fucking moron! I fought and pulled against the cuffs even when the strain hurt my limbs. I struggled a bit more before realizing that this wasn't working. I needed to think of a different strategy.

I sat there thinking of a way to get these cuffs off me...I frowned thoughtfully before something hit me...figuratively, not literally. Godric said I had made a barrier of light. What if I could make a small one around my hands before expanding it, so the cuffs were pulled apart. Question is: How in the fucking world do I do that?

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath as I imaged a little golden ball of light in my mind. It was a beautiful, warm orb of light...and it was slowly expanding it. It was growing and growing getting brighter and warmer as it went. I felt my hands warm slightly as I kept picturing this ball of light within my mind. I concentrated harder while feeling my hands getting even warmer. I heard a groan of metal and then I loud pop. I opened my eyes as the handcuffs fell to the ground.

"And that's how it's done." I said after ripping off the ductape.

I rushed to the door of the office, and I jerked it open. I paused when seeing Sookie running towards the door, and she paused as well.

"Let's go save your idiot boyfriend." Was all she said.

* * *

NO POV:

Eric lay there burning while trying to ignore the Godric illusion that was telling him to forgive Russell. He would not forgive the man who killed his family.

"Eric!" He heard her voice call.

Suddenly, Corissa was in his line of sight as she stood with her back to him. She raised her arms out in front of her, and Eric watched as she was illuminated in the light. He felt his flesh stop burning as Sookie started trying to find away to unlink him from Russell. Eric paid the older Stackhouse no mind as he continued to watch Corissa.

"Sweetie, sweetie, use your gifts." Russell said to Sookie.

"I don't know how!" Sookie snapped. "Corissa, can't you do anything?"

Corissa turned with face lit up beautiful by the sun. Eric had never seen such a lovely sight...it was almost as if she was a goddess standing before him...dazzled in sunlight...too beautiful for this world.

"I'm a bit busy, Sookie." She said to her cousin. "If I stop trying to keep the sun at bay he burns faster."

"You're not doing a very good job." Russell said.

"I want you to burn, Fucker." Corissa snapped at Russell. "Sookie, don't think about using them. Just feel them."

Eric smiled weakly as Corissa's eyes flashed in annoyance. A little sharp-tongued goddess...that's what she was.

"Yes, don't think about it. Don't try." Russell agreed as Sookie stood with her hand raised.

Nothing happened as she tried to concentrate on the cuffs. Eric looked on at Corissa while starting to see the weariness in her face. She couldn't keep this up much longer. Eric could feel her weakening.

"I will not surrender to the truth death!" Russell snarled. "I will find a way to come back to haunt you both...to kill your precious Viking and your brooding Mr. Compton and his unbearable progeny and anyone else you both ever cared about...and all because you,Sookie Stackhouse, didn't use your fucking powers!"

Sookie, who was fueled by raged, let out a blast of light that separated the cuffs. Corissa's shoulders sagged in relief as Russell let out a laugh.

"Well, it's about fucking time." Russell said. "Now drag me the fuck inside."

Sookie blasted Russell away while telling him to mind his fucking language. Sookie and Corissa then grabbed Eric to drag him back inside Fangtasia. As he was being dragged away, Eric stared at the Godric illusion as it stared back at him sadly.

"Pam, get the key that will get the cuff off." Corissa ordered. "Set him down here."

Pam ran off to get the key as Sookie helped Corissa set Eric down carefully on the ground. His eyes were closed at the moment, but he could hear Corissa's calm voice as she ordered the others around her.

"Bill, bite me." Corissa said holding up her wrist. "Eric's too weak to do so, so bite me!"

Bill reluctantly bit Corissa's wrist, and once she was bleeding, she knelt down beside Eric. She placed her wrist against his mouth, and he could feel her warm sweet blood flowing into him.

"Watch him." Sookie said. "He could lose control."

Corissa said nothing as she held Eric's head in her lap while stroking his hair. Pam returned with gloves on her hands while going to unlock the cuff from Eric's wrist. Eric weakly reached up to grasp Corissa' wrist to hold it to his mouth. Corissa watched as his wounds healed, and she felt her heartbeat start to slow in relief.

"Good." Corissa whispered to him. "You're going to be okay...thanks the gods."

Corissa then started to feel a little light headed when continued to drink. His other hand came up to clutch her arm, and she winced when he bit down a bit harder.

"Okay that's enough." Bill said.

He forced Eric to let go, and the blonde Viking's eyes fluttered open to see Corissa peering down at him.

"You're a glutton." She said rolling her eyes as Bill took her wrist.

He used his blood to close the two holes on her wrist as her free hand wiped Eric's mouth clean.

"Where's Russell?" Eric asked.

"Outside." Sookie replied.

"We have to bring him in." Eric said.

Everyone looked at him in shock since they were pretty sure he almost died trying to kill that bastard.

"Are you insane? Why?" Bill asked.

"Godric appeared to me, and asked me to spare Russell." Eric said.

Everyone exchanged a glance as Bill confirmed that Eric really was insane.

"Corissa," Eric said looking up at her.

"Eric, did you really just do all that shit for nothing?" Corissa asked. "Did the sun fry your fucking brain?"

Eric sighed while knowing she would react like this. Corissa didn't make a move to leave, so Eric turned to Sookie.

"You want me to go get the guy who wants to kill us all and bring him inside? Really?" Sookie asked.

"Eric, do the world a favor and let that little fuck fry." Pam said.

Eric sighed saying he'd do it himself as he stood up. Corissa sighed as well as she followed him. Him and Bill snarled at each other with their teeth clicking out.

_ "Die Immortales!" _Corissa exclaimed as she pushed past all of them.

She took the silver chains Sookie held out, and Corissa went right out the door. She jogged over to where Russell laid looking extra crispy in the parking lot.

"I've come to save the day." Corissa said sarcastically as she reached him.

"Oh, thank-you, Miss Stackhouse." He said.

Corissa rolled her eyes while wrapping the chains around his neck. She relished in his cries of pain as she started dragging him across the parking lot.

"This is all fucking retarded." She grumbled.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

"You're a fool not to kill him." Bill said.

Eric, who was tying Russell to a pole with silver chains, didn't look up from his work as Bill, Sookie, Pam, and I all watched him.

"Killing him won't solve anything." Eric said.

"It'd sure make me happy though." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Sookie and Pam both murmured in agreement behind me, and I think it's the only time all three of us have ever been on the same page.

"And it would keep him from killing us." Sookie added.

Again another fine point, but again Eric wasn't listening to any of us. Why did he suddenly have to have a change of heart?

"Oh, he won't be doing anymore killing." Eric said.

"Eric, who the fuck are you right now? He killed your family." Pam said. "Rip off his fucking head."

I was in full agreement with Pam. Usually I'm clean with the kill. I don't hold it out or wish to drag out anyone's suffering, but Russell is a special case.

"Do no listen to them." Russell said. "I will reward you handsomely."

Eric punched Russell right in the gut, and the older still black and burnt vamp spit out one of his fangs into his hand.

"Well, that's humiliating." Eric said. "I'll take that."

Eric then instructed me to come hold the chains together, and I sighed while walking over. I held the chains nice and tight as Russell turned his head to stare longing at my neck as his last fang wiggled out.

"Don't even think about it." I said.

"Are you kidding?" Russell asked. "As I said, I've had half blood before. That blood is even better than your cousin's. I always enjoy them...they always put up a fight."

I glared darkly down at Russell while wanting nothing more than to kill him here and now.

"We should go to ground." Eric said. "You both stay here and watch him."

I frowned looking up at Eric as he went back to helping retrain Russell. Was he being serious?

"I'm not babysitting this psycho while you guys take a nap." Sookie said.

Oh, so she was going to leave me to do it? She's such a nice cousin...not that I have room to say anything since I let them drink her nearly dry.

"He can't glamour either of you." Eric said as he removed his gloves. "Ginger's coming in later. He would glamour her in a heartbeat. Pam, make one of the guest coffins available for Mr. Compton."

Bill said he was staying out here with us, and Eric shrugged saying it was up to Bill as Pam walked off.

"Bill, you have the bleeds." Sookie pointed out.

"I won't leave you alone with him." Bill said.

"Well, I really don't want to look at your face, or any of your faces for that matter." Sookie retorted. "Go crawl back into your holes, you creepy, cold freaks."

I sighed knowing she was pissed, but did she really have to act like a child with the name calling?

"Corissa..." Eric trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll watch him." I said.

Eric nodded his head then silently started heading after Bill towards his office.

"Don't stake him." Eric said pausing at his door.

"No promises." I said I plopped down on the stage.

Eric's lips twitched up before he left Sookie and I alone with Russell. I honestly wasn't sure if I could keep myself from killing the prick.

* * *

I laid across the stage with my hands behind my head as Sookie sat in the throne reading a magazine. I was in between a awake an dozing state, but it wasn't like I'd actually sleep with a 3000 year old vamp not even five feet away.

"Miss Stackhouse, Miss Stackhouse, I would like to propose a deal." Russell called over.

I cracked open one eye to glance over at him as Sookie looked up from her magazine.

"Oh." Sookie said. "This ought to be good."

She set the magazine over to the side as I raised up partially by propping myself up on an elbow.

"I will give you my word that I will not harm you or anyone you love." Russell said.

"Stepping around the fact that your word's worth about as much as tits on a turtle." Sookie interjected. "What else?"

I quirked a brow at the fact that Sookie was even playing along with this. I didn't say anything, however. Hades, it could be fun.

"One million dollars." Russell said.

"Five." I said deciding to get in on this.

"Two." Russell tried.

"Seven." I jumped up the price.

"Okay, five." Russell gave in.

Sookie looked down at me with a smirk, and I winked up at her. I won't lie. I'm enjoying this. I can't even believe Russell thinks we're actually going along with this.

"What else?" Sookie asked.

"I will kill Eric Northman...and Bill Compton...Both." Russell said as he turned to look at us.

I narrowed my eyes at him because he was really fucking stupid if he thought I'd let him kill Eric and Bill.

"Or neither." He added quickly. "Or just one of your choosing."

"Both." Sookie said.

I tilted my head back to frown at her because I knew she was pissed off at them, but that wasn't even funny.

"And your house in Mississippi." Sookie added. "I like that house."

"It's a nice house." I said nodding though I still wasn't pleased about the whole killing Eric and Bill thing.

Russell looked away as if unsure, but he did say done. I rolled my eyes because that didn't sound very convincing. He didn't even look us in the eye.

"What do we have to do in return?" Sookie asked.

"Release me!" Russell growled.

"No." Sookie and I said together.

She went back to her magazine as I laid back down on my back with my hands behind my head.

"It may not be me, but someday some vampire is gonna rip both of you open to get at the essence inside of you." Russell said. "There is no way around that."

"Shut-up!" Sookie snapped.

"Remain calm, Sook." I said. "He's just trying to riel you up."

Sookie nodded stiffly though I could still see that Russell's words had struck a nerve. I sighed wondering how much longer it'd take before she snaps...or I snap. Right now I'm just trying to remain in a peaceful mind set. I will not let Russell Edgington play me.

"You don't know what it is to drink your blood." Russell said as Sookie got up off the throne. "It is paradise. Arcadia. Nirvana."

I rolled my eyes while keeping Sookie in my side vision at all times as she got closer to Russell.

"Who even knows what both of your blood is capable of?" Russell inquired. "I am surprised that Mr. Compton and Mr. Northman has showed such restraint. They are either true gentlemen or very, very, smart."

I snorted at the thought of Eric being a true gentleman. Of course, he's not the worse kind of man out there, but gentleman just seemed like the wrong way to describe him.

"Smart why?" Sookie asked.

"By showing such a degree of control he's able to make the experience last that much longer." Russell said. "That's basic tantra. But others won't be able to stop themselves. They'll drain you dry, which is a shame, really. But the rose only blooms for a short while, I suppose."

Sookie then sprayed Russell with the silver sprayer, and he cried out as his already crispy flesh burnt and flaked off.

"That's enough out of you." Sookie said.

"You better hope to God I die because I would rip you and your fucking cousin open and feed your entrails to the both of you!" Russell snarled.

He then froze when Sookie picked up the crystal bowl that was holding what was left of Talbot. I sat up on the stage getting a bad feeling.

"Why are you carrying this around?" Sookie asked.

"He was the love of my life." Russell said.

I could hear the sincerity in Russell's words, and the tiniest part of me felt sympathy. It was hard to lose the one you loved even when you are a psychotic homicidal vampire.

"This isn't him." Sookie said.

"It will be!" Russell said.

My eyes widened when I realized Russell thought he could bring Talbot back to life. That was truly sad.

"You think you can bring him back to life?" Sookie asked with a slight laugh.

"Course not." Russell said looking away.

"Yes, you do." Sookie said. "Somehow, involving my blood...Fuck you."

Sookie started walking around the bar, and I got up hurrying after her as Russell started crying out in another language. Sookie went over to the sink, and she took off the lid. She went to dump Talbot into the sink, but I grabbed her wrists.

"That's enough, Sookie." I said staring at her sternly. "He might be a bastard, but even he doesn't deserve to watch you dump the last of his love down a sink."

"Yes he does." Sookie said trying to pull away from me, but I held firm. "And after all the shit he's done to us, we deserve to make him suffer just as much."

"Are you listening to yourself?" I asked Sookie. "You do this...you won't be any better than him...and all the others who have done bad stuff to us. Now let it go."

Sookie stared at me a long moment in silence before she finally let go of the crystal bowl. I pulled it away while placing the lid back onto the top.

"Thank-you...thank-you so much, Corissa Stackhouse." Russell said actually crying in relief.

I waited until Sookie moved away from the sink to place Talbot's remains a safe distance away from her and the sink. I sighed hoping Sookie didn't try that again.

* * *

I sighed sitting in Eric's throne this time as Sookie sat over at the bar as Ginger cleaned a few glasses. Talbot's remains were still safely away from the sink, and Sookie hasn't tried to dump them again. There was then the sound of a vehicle pulling up outside the place, and I frowned while sitting up a bit in the chair. Eric has still yet to give me back my weapons, and they have still yet to return to me, so I'll have to wing it if it's an unfriendly.

"Hear that?" Russell asked. "That's my wolves coming to rescue me."

I rolled my eyes at Russell because I actually highly doubted it was one of his wolves.

"Are you sure neither of you are hungry? I could make two peanut butter and butter sandwiches." Ginger said, and Sookie and I shook our heads 'no' quickly. "No?"

I might have ate the peanut butter and chocolate syrup sandwich, but no way in Hades am I eating it with actual butter. The door then opened causing Ginger to scream and jump. Russell groaned in pain when the sunlight hit him, and I squinted through the light to see it was...Alcide coming through the door.

"Could you please not do that?" Russell asked.

"Sorry, Russell, we'll be more considerate." I said with a scoff as I stood.

I jumped off the stage to go greet Alcide as Sookie got up from the bar stool.

"How did you know to come for us?" Sookie asked.

"Here because Eric called me." Alcide said. "Said he needed my help with something. Promised to settle all my dad's debts."

I blinked in confusion as I stopped beside Sookie with my arms crossed over my chest. When did Eric call him?

"Oh..." Sookie trailed off.

"Why? You two in trouble again?" Alcide asked as he grinned at me.

"Please." I said rolling my eyes as I hopped up onto the bar. "When aren't we in trouble?"

Sookie nodded her head in agreement as I crossed one leg over the other. Ginger offered to get us some beers, and Sookie and Alcide were the only ones to take them. Alcide sat down in the chair beside me as I continued sitting down at the bar, and Sookie sat down beside him.

"Is Janice okay?" Sookie asked as Alcide took a swig from his bottle.

"My whole family's okay, knock on wood." Alcide said.

He knocked on the wooden counter top as I swung one of my legs slightly.

"Debbie's gone missing, though." Alcide said.

I frowned at the mention of Debbie because that bitch and I had business to settle. Sookie had filled me in on all I missed since Eric brought me here, and I let her in on what I went through until she showed up. I even told her about my gods and their summoning me, and yada yada yada. Alcide turned to face me, and I blinked at him curiously.

"I've been thinking about you...alot." He admitted.

"Oh, well...I have that affect on people." I said.

Alcide chuckled as he looked down at the counter top almost looking shy.

"I even had a couple dreams about you." Alcide said.

I stiffened in surprise for a split second before putting an easy grin on my face.

"Again not surprising." I said in a truly arrogant Apollo fashion.

"I'm just saying, it sure is good to see you again...the both of you." Alcide said quickly as he glanced at Sookie.

He looked back to me as Sookie grinned at me. I could tell she liked the idea of Alcide and I, but I didn't love Alcide...not that way...maybe if things had been different I could have fallen for him.

"I'd have hated if we never saw each other again." Alcide said.

I bit my lip as I remembered I didn't even think to say goodbye to Alcide. I felt guilty about it, but I guess now was as good a time as any.

"Might be the last time." I said.

Alcide looked at me with his brow furrowing as I looked him right in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Alcide asked.

"I have to leave...for a while...maybe permanently." I said. "I don't know yet."

Alcide looked like he was going to open his mouth to say something, but the door that led to Eric's office opened with said vampire, Pam, and Bill walking out.

"Good, you're here." Eric said while frowning towards Alcide. "Your truck out front?"

"Yup." Alcide said.

Bill and Sookie looked at each other awkwardly as Eric stepped in front of me. He placed his hand on my knee while peering into my face. Eric then opened up my hand while placing my dagger into my palm, and he then snapped my bracelet around my wrist.

"Thank-you." I said.

He nodded his head then turned to Russell while putting two gloves on. He untied Russell from the pole as Bill told Sookie and I to stay here since Pam could protect us.

"Feel safer protecting myself, since I know now I'm basically vampire crack." Sookie said as I jumped off the bar. "By the way, I rescind the invitation to my house for all vampires present. So don't even think about following me home."

Sookie grabbed my arm to start pulling me along, but I paused at the door as she went to her car. I had a feeling it'd be my last time seeing almost everyone here. I looked at each of them in turn with a sad smile on my face.

"Goodbye." I said then walked out.

* * *

I had asked Sookie to drop me off at my own home, and I sighed as I zipped up a duffel bag. I made a few calls...settled some affairs. I made sure the house would be taken care of while I was away...I had made my will very early in life, so if anything did ever happen to me, things were taken care of. I threw the strap over my shoulder while picking up the envelope in my hand. It was a letter to Jason since through all this shit, I didn't get to say goodbye to him in person.

I walked down the stairs with my keys in hand. I went into each room to look at it one last time then I went to the front door. I paused with my hand on the handle while fighting the tears that threatened to fill my eyes. I shook my head as I opened my door to step out into the night. I closed it while sticking the letter between the screen door. I'm sure someone would come along, and give it to Jason. Maybe he'll show up himself.

I looked out at the quiet scenery while knowing there was at least one more place I needed to stop at before leaving. I had to make something right from all those years ago. I started down the road towards the cemetery, and I soon found myself standing in front of my mother's grave. I hadn't even come to visit when I first learned of her death. On the headstone it read 'Mirabel Stackhouse...loving daughter...sister...mother', which were all true.

"This is the second time I'm leaving home, Mom." I said as I set my bag down while kneeling down in front of the grave. "I didn't say goodbye last time...I know I had to have worried you, and I'm so sorry for that. And I'm sorry for never writing to let you know how I am. I'm sorry I never came to visit, and I'm sorry that it's taken all this time to come see you. I'm sorry...more sorry than you could ever know."

There was a flash of light behind me, so I turned my head seeing Apollo standing there.

"You ready, Pretty Girl?" Apollo asked.

I took a deep breath while looking at Mom's grave once more, and I touched the headstone.

"Bye, Mom." I said.

I then stood up while walking over to Apollo. He held out his hand to me, so I placed my hand in his. He smiled at me as a bright blinding light engulfed us both.

* * *

After the light dimmed away, I saw we were standing in the throne room in Olympus. My bag was no longer with me, and I was dressed in a long white dress with golden embroidery. There were golden bangles on my wrists, and when I reached up I felt a circlet on my head. My feet were bare against the marble floor, and I was standing before the twelve Olympians and even Hades. Oh, this really was a big deal.

"Corissa Stackhouse." Zeus acknowledged me.

"Lord Zeus." I said bowing my head partially. "My other lords and ladies."

I didn't want to seem disrespectful to any of them since I knew some of them could be touchy about that.

"Still polite as ever." Hermes said with a chuckle.

Apollo, who was taking his seat, grinned in amusement as well as he looked to me.

"My lord," I said to Zeus. "May I ask why I was brought here exactly? My father made it sound important."

"Yes, it is." Zeus said. "You are the eldest living half blood, Corissa Stackhouse. This task we have in mind is something we can only entrust to our strongest and wisest hero."

My brows furrowed slightly as I wondered what this big task could be. I'm really hoping it isn't as bad as a war big.

"The world is in chaos." Zeus said. "With humans and vampires at each others' throats. If this keeps up, they will end up destroying each other, and our world will most definitely be caught int he crossfire. People are not as inclined to turn the blind eye anymore. The mist is starting to fail."

I nodded because this had been my own worries. I knew the mist only worked so well because people wanted to ignore the unnatural. They didn't want to admit there might be something more to this world than met the eye. Now, it wasn't the case. They were being more keen to take in details than ever before.

"The world knew of us 3000 thousand years ago." Zeus said. "It's time they know of us again. It is time...we make our own Great Revelation."

* * *

Queenie: DunDunDun! How's that for a cliffhanger?! XD So that's the end of season three, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Not sure if I'll any of season four edited before tomorrow, so this might be my last update for a bit. I'll keep on going in writing at home that, so when I do get to connect to the internet I can post a lot of chapters. Until we meet again, dearies~


	27. New Job

Queenie: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, my darlings!...Sorry if I just sounded creepy. Anyway, down to business!

1) My 100th review came from Alexandria139, so she won the prize. The story has been requested, and it's going to be a True Blood/Supernatural Crossover. The OC will be named Verity Swallows-Winchester. She's going to be Dean and Sam's adoptive younger sister. Also, Godric will be going into the Supernatural universe after he dies in season 2 of True Blood. He will be human and learning to become a hunter from the Winchester family. So, this story is mostly going to be in the Supernatural universe, but mentions of Godric's past from the True Blood universe will be mentioned.

2) I have decided to do the Shameless fanfiction, and it is going to be a Lip/OC fanfiction.

3) I am going to close the poll for the next PJO Xover by midnight tonight, so if you want to get in a vote do it very soon.

FINAL STATEMENT: I hope you like my take on season 4 of True Blood, and I hope you like the stories that are to come. Please remember to review, favorite, and follow. Thank-you for all your support. I love you guys ;D

* * *

"So, you understand everything you must do?" Zeus asked me as I stood in front of him.

I resisted the urge to sigh since that's the umpteenth time he's asked me that today.

"I understand everything, Lord Zeus." I said. "I will handle everything."

Zeus nodded his head as a few dryads finished up on my hair. My hair was longer past my shoulders in curls, but the dryads at the command of Aphrodite French braided my hair. I had the braid falling across my right shoulder. Aphrodite even picked out my outfit. I had on white dress shirt then a black belt, and a black pencil shirt with black pumps.

"Remember to speak clearly." Aphrodite was saying to me. "And sit up straight. Good posture is everything."

"Yes, Lady Aphrodite." I said nodded. "I'll be sure to do that."

Aphrodite nodded while looking over me once more. She fixed my bangs when a piece of hair fell into my face.

"Perfect." She said smiling. "Just remember everything taught to you, Corissa, and everything will go smoothly.

I nodded my head as Aphrodite disappeared without a final goodbye. I sighed looking to my father who was standing behind me. He was still dressed in his usual casual surfer wear as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. He grinned at me while stepping forward.

"Don't worry, Pretty Girl." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine. You've done much harder things."

"I'd take a hungry pack of hellhounds over this anyday." I said.

Apollo chuckled then kissed the top of my head. Zeus cleared his throat, so Apollo moved back away from me.

"Knock 'em dead." Apollo said winking. "See you around."

He left much like Aphrodite had, and without his usual flash of light so not to catch attention. I turned to Zeus while adjusting the ear piece in my ear.

"We are all counting on you, Corissa Stackhouse." Zeus said. "Starting this night you will start down a path that will change the world. Whether you do things right or not is all up to you."

I nodded while trying not to feel the pressure. Zeus placed his hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"Good luck." He said.

He left as well as I let out a sigh. This has to be one of the hardest things I'm ever going to do in my entire life.

"Miss Stackhouse, get into place please." A man said placing me where he wanted.

I shook my head while resisting the urge to bite on my fingernails, which is something I haven't done in years.

"And next on our show we welcome a special guest. Please giving a warm round of applause to Corissa Stackhouse."

The applause started, so I stepped out onto the stage with smile in place. I waved to the audience then walked over to the host, Rebecca Stanley. I sat down when she gestured to the chair.

"Thank-you for joining us, Corissa." Rebecca said.

"I'm happy to be here, Rebecca." I said in reply.

On the inside though I was really wishing I was surrounded by that pack of hellhounds I had mentioned.

* * *

NO POV:

Twelve months...three weeks...and two days. It's been that long since Eric saw and heard from Corissa. Even though he's been busy trying to get things calmer between humans and vampires, he still couldn't stop thinking about her. The gods had come out to the world, and Zeus himself along with Poseidon and Hades actually came onto live news to address the world...this happened a week ago, and Eric was hoping with the gods out in the open that Corissa would have returned...but she hasn't.

"Eric, you need to see this." Pam said walking into his office. "Sunflower is on the television."

Eric zoomed out of his office into the bar where it was empty since he didn't open it tonight. He looked up at the television to see Corissa was on the television. She looked almost the exact same, but her hair had gotten longer.

_"After the Great Revelation that the gods of Olympus are among us, Zeus appointed a representative for them and the rest of their culture." _The newswoman said on the screen. _"Joining me here in the studio is 22 year old Corissa Stackhouse from Bon Temps, Louisiana."_

There was clapping from the studio audience as Corissa grinned at the camera.

_ "Corissa is a half blood." _The newswoman said. _"Can you explain to us what that is?"_

_ "Of course." _Corissa said. _"It means a child born of both human and god."_

Eric turned up the volume on the television as he sat down at the bar with Pam standing behind the bar.

_ "Who is your immortal parent if I may ask?" _The newswoman asked.

_ "It's alright you ask, Rebecca." _Corissa said. _"My father is Apollo the god of prophecy, healing, music, poetry etc. But many know him as the god of the sun." _

The newswoman, Rebecca, nodded her head as crossed one leg over the other.

_ "Corissa, maybe you can tell us why your gods have decided now to make thereselves known now." _Rebecca said.

_"The gods were once known to humans a long time ago...but people started to stop believing, so the gods retreated away from them...let them have their way with the world." _Corissa said. _"They were perfectly content letting things going as they were until the tension with the vampires rose. My gods started to fear that in this war of humans against vampires that the world might suffer, and we...they are apart of this world just as much as anyone else. They only want a world safe for everyone."_

The audience clapped and some cheered in agreement with Corissa's words.

_ "How do the gods plan to bring peace between the two species?" _Rebecca asked.

Eric tilted his ehad while wondering the same thing. Things were getting better, but there was still tension...very thick tension.

_ "The gods hope to be a bridge between humans and vampires." _Corissa said. _"They have human and nonhuman children all throughout the world that they want to be protected. So, I will be speaking with our world leaders and with the Vampire Authority to see if we can come up with ways where we can all live peacefully. We need better communication between parties. We'd like to do this with as little violence as possible, but we know some kind of physical action might have to be taken, which is why laws and regulations need to be put in place for everyone, so everything is fair."_

There was a bit more clapping from the auidence, and Eric continued to watch on silently as the interview continued. This was what the gods wanted of her? To use her for a politcal agenda. Eric would admit it's dangerous because anyone in such a position might be targetted by extremist who disagree with her methods even if she wasn't the one to choose them. He frowned wondering what this all meant for their future.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV: (Two weeks later)

I sighed feeling exhausted after the flight from New York back to Bon Temps. Lucky for me, I can return and remain home...expect when I have to go to conferences and interviews...and other shit. The limo, yes a motherfucking limo, stopped outside my house, which had been completely remodeled. Athena and Aphrodite themselves had worked on my home, and it was transformed into a damn mansion.

"Un-fucking-believable." I said as my door was opened for me.

I stepped out with my assigned guard at my side. Yes, I was even assigned a guard detail. Under Zeus's orders, Artemis lent me a few of her huntresses. I thought it was a bit too much, but I couldn't return them. I've already tried.

"This isn't the home I grew up in." I said.

The place had large white marble pillars of Greek design, of course. The entire place looked marble and stone on the outside, and there was a large courtyard with a garden and fountain centerpiece that had a statue of Apollo in the middle..., and to top off the outside decour there was a tall, thick brick wall that went around my entire property. Actually it looks like my property has been expanded.

"Whew, looks like someone has moved up in the world."

I turned my head to frown at Thalia as she stood beside me. Thalia, even though I thought it best she remain with Artemis, has personally volunteered to be in charge of my guard detail. I really thought a second-in-command should be with their leader, but she had insisted until I gave up.

"Funny." I said sarcastically. "It's all just..."

"Too much." Thalia guessed.

I nodded my head while dreading to see how the inside looked. I was grateful the gods were taking care of me, but it felt wrong as well. What about all the other half bloods? Their own children? I sighed shaking my head as I started walking towards the door. I was greeted by an damn freaking butler who opened my door for me, and I grumbled while stepping inside.

"Uh, Ms. Stackhouse." My assistant, Marcus, who happens to be human, said as he followed after me. "Um, your meeting with Ms. Nan Flanagan of the AVL...the meeting place has been changed."

Marcus was a young man of 27, and was suggested to me by Annabeth's father who had his own assistant at where he worked. He was tall with a thin figure. His hair was a dark brown, and it was scruffy. He wore jeans, converse, a dress shirt and tie, and a light grey jacket over it. He usually dressed like this, and always on his nose were his thick black glasses that slightly hid his hazel eyes.

"Stupid bitch." I said. "Only cares if things are convenient for her."

Marcus looked at me with wide eyes, but Thalia laughed from my right side as I stopped in my foyer to look around. And more white marble...and statues.

"Where's the new location?" I asked Marcus.

"The, uh, vampire bar in Shreveport..called Fangtasia." Marcus said.

I chuckled not believing my luck as I shook my head. Well, I guess the meeting is going to be a tad interesting.

"Hey, isn't that the bar your boyfriend owns?" Thalia asked.

"He isn't my boyfriend...officially, but yeah, it is." I said as I started up the stairs. "Thalia, I don't think the entire guard will be needed tonight. They deserve a rest. Tell them to pick any rooms they want. They are guests in this home, not servants."

Thalia nodded her head then went to address the four other hunteresses that were outside probably checking out the security around the place.

"Marcus, what time am I to meet Ms. Flanagan?" I asked as I stopped at the top of the steps.

"In about three hours, Ma'am." Marcus said.

I frowned though I guess I'd just have to live without getting any sleep. I hadn't slept at all on that stupid plane.

"Good." I said. "Gives me time for a shower...maybe a quick nap. Do you think it matters what I wear?"

"Well, you are representing the gods, Ma'am." Marcus said hesitantly. "Presentation is everything."

I sighed not really wanting to dress nicely for that bitch, but I guess I didn't have a choice.

"Alright." I said. "Wake me up in enough time to get ready then."

"Yes, Ma'am." Marcus said nodding.

I walked off in a random direction sure I'd find some kind of bedroom in this place.

"The master bedroom is in the right wing, Madam Corissa!" The butler called after me.

I turned around grumbling about an overly complicated house. The bulter, who was a man in his early to mid thirties, easily caught up to me. He was tall like most of the people I know...well, tall to me, and he was muscular, which suggested he was probably a guard just as much as a butler. He had deep red hair that was neatly combed back, and he had a slight scruff on his face.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the butler as we walked.

"Devon, Madam Corissa." He said.

I frowned at being called 'madam', but Apollo told me I'd have to get used to the treatment. I was in a important position now, which made me an important person. I'd much rather fight an army of Titans than have to play the political party. Devon led me to a room with double doors, and he opened them to reveal a large bedroom that was almost the size of what used to be my entire downstairs. Okay, I'm over-exaggerating...but not by much.

"The bathroom is just through those doors, and your wardrobe through there." Devon said pointing to the separate doors. "You can also access your study through that door there. I will leave you to rest now, Madam."

I nodded silently as I stepped into the room. Devon closed the double doors behind me as I took a moment to take all this in. After being brought to Olympus over a year ago, I was schooled in political agendas, and I rested as well. I had lessons on how to act in certain social situations by Aphrodite, and Athena taught me all I needed about politics. The other gods sometimes helped with my lessons, and I even trained with my father and Ares. It had been a busy year, and I'm sure the busier years have yet to come.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself as I fell back onto the large king sized bed.

* * *

The SUV pulled outside Fangtasia, and I stepped out after the door was opened for me. I was dressed in a red blouse with sleeves that stopped at my eblows with black pencil skirt, black tights, and heels. A black belt went around my torso, and my hair was woven up in two braids that twisted into a bun.

"I feel ridiculous." I said frowning.

"You look fine...different, but fine." Thalia said.

Well, that was reassuring. I shook my head while heading towards the door with Thalia and one other huntress named Aero. Marcus also walked with us as he told me all that was to be discussed in this meeting with Nan. I only half listened as I opened the door to Fangtasia. I walked in with my 'posse' to see Nan there with a news crew, and I grinned when seeing Pam in front of the cameras.

"Yes, of course Fangtasia is for everyone." Pam said in her usual blank tone. "Vampires, humans, men, woman, families, pets. Everyone is welcome. Come on down. The blood is warm and so is the service."

I bit back a chuckle since Pam was obviously not putting any effort into this whatsoever.

"And do humans have anything to fear with a vampire-owned business within their community?" A man off camera asked.

"No." Pam said blandly.

Nan, who was watching, frowned, which only brought me more amusement and joy.

"Can you elaborate on that?" The man asked.

Pam's expression didn't change, but I could tell she was getting annoyed with all this.

"Human families have nothing to fear with vampire-owned businesses in their comm-"

"Stop." Nan said. "cut."

"Why, Nan?" I asked stepping out from the corner. "She was really pulling me in with her sincerity."

Nan glared over at me as she pulled the headset off her head for a moment. Pam turned towards me with her expression changing as her lips turned up in a smirk.

"Sunflower, love the new look." Pam said.

"Really? Cause I hate it." I said walking over with my grin still in place. "Good to see you again, Pamela dearest."

Pam went to reply when the door to the bar opened with Eric walking in. He paused when his eyes landed on me, and I smirked. Well, look at that, I've stopped the great Eric Northman in his tracks. On the inside I felt a bit conflicted since things had been odd between us before my departure. I knew I needed to speak with him about that, but now wasn't the time.

"Corissa." Eric said stepping towards me.

"Mr. Northman." I said nodding to him.

Eric's brows furrowed at my formal tone, but I kept my face smooth and unpreturbed. We were in a room full of people, and one of those people I'm here to speak business with. I need to be professional at the moment.

'We'll talk later.' I mouthed where no one could see.

Eric nodded his head in understanding as his face smoothed out from his confusion earlier.

"There's the man we want." Nan said pointing to Eric as he went behind the bar.

"What? Pam not so good?" Eric asked casually.

"She had my attention." I said shrugging as I stepped out of the way back towards Thalia, Marcus, and Aero.

Nan threw me another glare as she put her headset back onto her head. I chuckled getting a kick out of annoying her.

"She was fine, if you happen to be blind and deaf and an idiot." Nan said.

Nan looked at me as she said this, and I rolled my eyes freely. This woman...why am I stuck working with her again?

"What's idiotic is that the AVL believes the public to be so naïve." Pam said.

"I have proof, scientific. People are far dumber than they realize." Nan said.

Couldn't argue completely with that. One person was smart, a group of people was no smarter than a heard of cattle. Marcus looked down seeming insulted, so I pat him on the shoulder.

"It's a post-Russell Edgington world, everyone, and we will win back the human public one smile at a time." Nan said. "Now, can anyone here play this game?"

Eric came out from around the bar then walked over to Pam to flick her hair over her shoulder before plucking the mic off her blouse. He shooed her then motioned for the cameras to roll as he sat down. He cracked his neck while clearing his throat before he stared into the camera.

"Action." He said. "...Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Eric Northman. I'm a taxpaying American and small business owner in the great state of Louisiana. I also happen to be a vampire."

Look at that, he can act in front of the camera. I shook my head not really expecting anything less.

"In the past year, there's been a lot of inflammatory talk from politicans warning their constituents not to trust vampires." Eric said. "But think about it for a second. Who would you rather trust? A vampire or a politician?"

Thalia lightly snorted from beside me, and I glanced over to her as she rolled her eyes. I bit back a chuckle as I clapsed my hands in front of me.

"The truth is vampires are as different from each other as humans are because we wre humans, and we ask only to be treated as such." Eric said. "And we welcome you into our world as well. We're always more than happy to serve humans here at Fangtaisa, and I don't mean for dinner."

I blinked wondering if he was really being serious. I really don't understand vampire humor.

"Cut." Nan said. "There you go. Now, Ms. Stackhouse, I believe we have matters to discuss."

I glanced at Eric to see he and Pam both were watching Nan and I curiously.

"Yes, we do." I said turning back to Nan. "Let's do this fast because I don't have time to waste."

Nan rolled her eyes as she removed the headset and mic from her person. She set them to the side as the crew started putting away everything.

"You said your gods wish to speak to both sides." Nan said. "Work on ideas on how things can be easier for humans and vampires."

"Yes, but I said I would speak with the Vampire Authority." I said keeping a polite smile on my face. "Not you, their little puppet."

Nan narrowed her eyes at me as she stepped forward. Thalia and Aero stepped up, but I waved them off since Nan didn't scare me.

"No, you will speak with me." Nan said. "The Authority is very busy, and has no time to speak with a little human."

I chuckled keeping a relaxed posture as everyone else in the room seemed to tense.

"You tell your Authority that they better make time for me, or this whole operation won't be running so smooth." I said dropping the smile as I narrowed my eyes. "Like I said, I don't have time to waste by going through all the different fucking channels. All the human world leaders have already and are speaking with me personally, and I would think your Authority would want to do the same, so little nobodies like you don't screw things up being the in between person."

Nan glared down at me, but I wasn't about to back down. I was given strict orders to only speak with the highest authority on both sides of the spectrum, and I'd do just that.

"You think that just because you've been put into a position of authority you can say whatever you want?" Nan inquired. "Talk to whoever you want?"

"Ms. Flanagan, I haven't changed." I said. "I could still be some grunt out of many, but I would still go head to head with you and your Authority. I know you probably didn't know that, but don't worry. I'm sure we'll get to know each other if you decided you actually want to work with me."

Nan frowned say nothing at first, but I stood firm. She's break before me, and I knew it.

"Fine." Nan said. "I will speak with them soon, and get back to you."

"Glad to hear." I said as I putting the smile back in place. "I hope you have a nice night, Ms. Flanagan."

Nan nodded her head though the glare didn't let up on her face. She then walked past me with her bodyguards moving along with her. It was silent for a moment until Thalia let out a low whistle.

"Looks like you haven't lost your touch, Cori." Thalia said.

"Well, when you've lived through receiving a glare from Hades, everything else seems less scary." I said shrugging.

I glanced back at Eric to see he was watching me as he stood behind the bar.

"Let's go home." I said to my companions. "Busy day tomorrow."

"Ma'am, you have nothing scheduled tomorrow." Marcus said confused then looked panicked. "Or did I forget to write an appointment down?!"

I waved his panic off as the four of us headed for the door. I knew I'd be seeing Eric later tonight, so I'd be patient until then.

"No work agendas tomorrow, Marcus." I said. "People to see and such, all personal."

Marcus visibly relaxed, and I chuckled as I pat his shoulder. Thalia was shaking her head at my assistant as he put his planner back into his messenger bag.

* * *

I was just stepping into my home when a chill passed through me. I turned to the opened doorway to see Eric standing there. Aero and her three huntress sisters, Hayley, Monia, and Sandra, all had their weapons pointed at Eric, and he looked at them with a quirked brow.

"Stand down." I said. "He's welcomed here. You may retire for the night. There are other guards now, no need for any of you to lose sleep."

They seemed reluctant, but they did lower their weapons. Thalia nodded her head towards the steps, so the four walked past the doorway. They went up the steps with Thalia following after.

"Marcus, you may pick a room as well if you want." I said to Marcus.

He nodded while not wasting anytime in getting away from Eric who chuckled at Marcus's speedy escape.

"Come in, Eric." I said.

Eric stepped into the mansion, and Devon shut the door behind him as he looked at our guest with a quirked brow.

"Do you require anything more, Madam?" Devon asked. "Should I get you and our guest some refreshments?"

Eric looked between Devon and I with a quirked brow. I know it had to look weird that I had servants, and to hear people speaking to me with such respect. It was still weird for me too.

"No, Devon, we'll be fine." I said. "You may retire for the evening if you want."

"I will shortly, Madam." Devon said. "I still must prepare to tomorrow, so if you change your mind on needing anything, I will be about. There's a bell in your room if you wish to ring for me."

I nodded thanking him then watched as he walked away. The two guards at my door both stood straight at tall while staring at Eric.

"It seems a lot has changed for you." Eric said casually as he stared back at my guards. "You're almost royalty."

I frowned at the word 'royalty' because I couldn't quite get it down without feeling sick in my stomach.

"It's something to get used to, I guess." I said. "I don't think I ever will though. Want to take a seat in the drawing room?"

Eric nodded his head, so he followed me into the drawing room. What's funny that they're called drawing rooms, but I don't think people actually draw in them. Yeah, it all just seems odd to me. Eric sat down on one of the two couches, and I went behind the other across the coffee table from his. A table was behind it with glasses and a crystal bottle of bourbon set out on it. I poured myself a glass then set down on the couch.

"Do you want a Tru Blood?" I asked. "Sorry for not asking either, but I didn't think you'd want one."

"No, thank-you." Eric said. "I came here to speak with your, Rissa."

I nodded knowing that as I took a drink from my cup. I set down the half empty glass on the table then sat back while crossing one leg over the other.

"I'm guessing you're not too pleased without getting a goodbye." I said.

"Yes, that did bother me quite a bit." Eric said. "I might even say it hurt my feelings."

My brow quirked in slight surprise because Eric was never one to bring his 'feelings' into anything. He couldn't even admit he feels anything without someone practically forcing him to.

"Well, I apologize for that." I said. "But I did tell you that once my dad came for me that I would leave. And then you practically said goodbye to me when you thought you were going to die, so technically final goodbyes were exchanged."

Eric chuckled dryly while leaning back in the couch as he rested his arms on the back of it.

"Speaking of me almot dying, I think you should know that Bill Compton tried to kill me not even hours after I last saw you." Eric said.

"I know." I said surprising him. "I've made sure to try and keep tabs on everyone here while I was away. I also know Sookie happens to be missing, or she was. I received a report this morning from on of my hunters that she suddenly reappeared today after being gone as long as I have."

Eric slowly nodded his head as I placed my hands in my lap. I also knew that Bill was the King of Louisiana. I actually needed to set up a meeting with him.

"So this is what your gods wanted of you?" Eric asked me.

"...yes..." I said with a sigh. "I was expecting to fight a league of monsters or fight my way through a dragon to retreive something of importance or even being used in a sacrifice to help the world in someway. I'd rather it had been one of those...well, not the sacrifice one. That'd be a shitty way to go."

Eric chuckled with his lips twitching up into a grin. A silence fell over the both of us as I grabbed my glass again to take a drink.

"Eric, where exactly did we leave off as?" I finally asked the question that needed the most attention. "Things were pretty hectic there at the end."

Eric flashed over to my side, and he took the glass from me to place on the table.

"You are still mine." Eric as he pulled me into his lap. "And I tend to show you that."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Eric had me pulled against his chest as his lips crashed into mine. One of his hands were pressed against the small of my back while he loosened my hair by bun to tangle his fingers into my locks. I put my arms around his neck to press my lips against his just as hard. My fingers laced with the back of his hair as we continued to kiss passionately.

"You better tell me where your room is before I take you here." Eric said huskily.

"East Wing, double doors at the end." I said breathlessly.

Eric lifted me up off the couch, and the next thing I knew I was on my bed with Eric standing in front of me.

"You won't be getting any sleep tonight." Eric said as he removed his jacket.

He climbed onto the bed up separating my legs, so he lean in. He ripped open my skirt, so to spread my legs farther.

"I happened to like that skirt." I said as he started laying kissing down on my neck.

"I'll buy you a new one." Eric said against my collarbone. "And new tights."

I frowned in confusion before I heard another rip as he hastily ripped my tights off me.

"Eric." I whined.

He chuckled as his hand ran along my side. I frowned because two could play it that way. I flipped us over with my legs on either side of his waist. I leaned down to press my lips to his, and he cupped the back of my head to keep me close. There was another rip, and I pulled back with a smirk as Eric looked down with a quirked brow to see where I had ripped his shirt down the middle.

"Oops." I said with a mock pout. "Sorry."

Eric looked up at me with his own smirk as he flipped us over again with my shirt suddenly missing from my person as well, so I was left in my black lace underwear. Eric kissed me again, but before I could kiss back, he already moved to my jaw then my neck. He wen farther, and everywhere he kissed left my skin surprisingly hot. As he was planting kisses on my body, I unbottoned his jeans. It didn't take long for us to lose the rest of our clothes, and Eric didn't waste anytime.

He thrust into me, and I cried out as pleasure shot through my body. He didn't pause after the first as he thrust into me again. He kept a steady rhythm, and I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep him close. I moaned his name as my nails dug into his back hard enough to break the skin. He groaned then attacked my lips. He moved down to me neck as he picked up his pace. I heard his fangs click out then a sharp pain in my neck before a whole new kind of pleasure rocked my body.

I kissed the side of his head as my fingers went through his hair. I started to feel that pressure in my lower abdomen, and it started to build. Eric pulled his fangs from my neck to run his tongue along where my blood flowed. He slowed down his thrusts to start pounding into me harder, and I could feel my climax coming. I cried out his name as he did mine as the both of us reached our ends. I gasped catching my breath as Eric slid out of me. He laid down beside me while pulling me over to him.

"I'll give you a moment to catch your breath." Eric said with that usual cockiness in his tone as I laid my head against his chest. "Like I said, I won't be letting you get any sleep tonight."

* * *

"You really didn't let me sleep at all." I said with a sigh. "And I'm sore all over now, Eric."

Eric chuckled as he played with my curled locks. We were laying in my bed with my sheets covering our lower halfs, and my head was resting on his chest.

"You weren't complaining during the sex." Eric said.

"Well, most don't complain during the sex part Eric." I said rolling my eyes. "So, I take it your staying over."

I put my chin on his chest as I looked up at him with a quirked brow. He grinned down at me as his hand trailed down my back.

"Well, this room is light tight, and I don't plan to let you go yet." Eric said as his other hand cupped my cheek.

"Yeah, Aphrodite told me before I left that she had designed my bedroom with a certain someone in mind." I said as I sat up. "I guess we know who."

I leaned against the headboard, and Eric sat up next to me. I moved to straddle his lap, and he looked at me with a quirked brow as his hands rested on my hips.

"I missed you, Viking." I said.

I cradled his face into my hands, and his lips twitched up as he moved one of my curls behind my ear.

"I missed you too, lite sol." Eric said.

We shared a soft, sweet kiss, and for the first time in over a year I felt pure happiness.

* * *

"So, this is the place you used to work." Thalia said as she, Marcus, and I walked into Merlotte's.

I had left Eric sleeping in my bed to take a shower, and of course, I had made him use his blood to get rid of the bitemarks on my neck. I dressed in something a tiny bit more up my alley too since I was just going to see friends, but it was also different than what I used to wear. I had on a yellow halter top, jean shorts, and gladiator sandals that stopped around my ankles. I had a few bangles around my wrist, and necklace with a sun charm at the end.

"It is." I said as I looked around.

People started looking towards us, and things started to get a little quiet. People stared openly at the three of us, or rather at me, but I didn't really expect anyless.

"Rissy?"

I turned my head seeing Arlene standing there with a look of shock and joy on her face. I grinned at Arlene, and before I could give her a greeting, she was latched onto me.

"You're back. You're really back." Arlene said. "Terry...he'll be so happy. Terry! Terry!"

Terry came around the corner looking a tad panicked, but he stopped when seeing Arlene holding onto me. He looked as if he might start crying as he rushed over. He wrapped his arms around Arlene and I both with his head on top of mine.

"You made it home!" Terry said. "I'm so glad."

I smiled happy to see them again too, and if they didn't have my arms pinned to my sides, I would hug them.

"It's good to see you two again as well." I said. "Glad to see that hearing the truth hasn't changed anything."

"Oh, of course not, honey." Arlene said as she and Terry pulled away. "You're still Rissy."

I smiled glad then I saw Sam coming around the corner asking what all the noise was about. He paused when he saw me, and I waved as I smiled.

"Hey, Sam." I said.

"Rissy, welcome...welcome home." Sam said.

I nodded then was greeted by Lafayette as he came out of the kitchen. I hugged him tightly when he came over, and I was so happy to see him again.

"It's good to have my sweet vanilla back." Lafayette said.

"Chocolate goodness, my life as been dull without you." I said meaning it.

"Of course it has, girl." Lafayette said winking.

I chuckled patting him on the shoulder before I heard someone else say my name. I looked past Lafayette to see Sookie standing there.

"Hey, Sook." I said smiling. "Been a while."

"Actually...we need to talk." Sookie said.

My brow quirked while already having the feeling that Sookie has already gotten into some trouble...and I just got back home too. Sookie motioned for me to follow her, and I looked back at Thalia and Marcus.

"Stay here." I said. "I'll be back in a moment."

The two nodded though Marcus seemed a tad nervous. Thalia just plopped down at an opened booth without any worry. She knew I could take care of myself.

"Who are they?" Sookie asked.

"Thalia, is an old friend, and the head of my security detail." I said. "And Marcus is my personal assistant."

"Security? Assistant?" Sookie asked. "Since when did you need those?"

I blinked wondering if she hasn't been watching the news. I mean I know she was MIA for a while, but she should have had TV where she was...Right? I shook my head guessing we really needed to talk. I motioned for her to continue off towards the back, and Sookie nodded going off towards the back. We went outside, and I leaned against the building with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Okay, speak." I said to Sookie.

Sookie launched into an explanation that she was taken away by fairies to another plane, and that she only thought she'd been there for fifteen minutes at the most. She explained in that time she ran into Granddaddy Earl, but he was gone for real now. She also explained the fairies tried to keep her hostage, but she got away.

"And even though it'd only been fifteen minutes there...a whole year passed here." Sookie said. "I just got back yesterday to find out Jason sold my house to some company."

I let out a low whistle impressed at how much trouble my cousin could get in such a short amount of time. I guess that explains why and how she doesn't know about the things that have happened to me.

"I guess it's my turn now." I said.

I told Sookie about the gods announcing themselves to the world not even two weeks ago, and that I had spent the last year preparing to be the representative of the gods, half bloods, and other mythologicals. I told her the gods plans for untity between human and vampire, and told her about the remodel to my house. I told her about my guards, Marcus, and my fucking bulter that all lived in my mansion with me.

"Whoa." Sookie said once I finished. "If I don't get back my house, can I move in with you?"

"Sure, I was told by Devon there are about twenty bedrooms, and that's not counting the 'servant quarters'." I said. "Way too many for just me and my small staff."

Sookie nodded her head thanking me, and for a moment things were quiet between us.

"Well, it might have been only fifteen minutes to you, but I haven't seen you in over a year." I said to Sookie as I hugged her. "It's good to see you again, Sookie."

Sookie hugged me back tightly with her head resting against my shoulder.

* * *

"I take it your not here for a job." Sam said as he walked up to the booth that Thalia, Marcus, and I were sitting at.

"Not this time." I said with a smile.

I remembered the first time I had come home, and came to Merlotte's looking for work. Sam had given me the pad and a pen then sent me out on my way. It had been quite the experience.

"Are you doing okay?" Sam asked me. "I'm sure things must be very different for you now."

I nodded my head with a small sigh as Thalia and Marcus watched Sam and I. Thalia was munching on some fries as she did so, and Marcus had his notebook out from where we had been discussing future plans and meetings.

"I'm still trying to get used to it, but I'm sure I'll figure out soon." I said. "I think being home around family and friends will help."

"Well, if you ever need anything, I'm here, alright?" Sam asked.

I smiled standing up to give Sam a hug. He hugged me in return with his hand patting my back.

"I know, Sam." I said. "Thank-you."

Sam nodded then walked away to continue working. I sat back down while turning to Marcus.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"Making a meeting with Bill Compton." Marcus said.

"Right." I said nodding. "Make sure it's done, please."

Marcus nodded his head as he quickly wrote down what I needed done. The sooner I speak with Bill the better. I'm still not sure where Bill and I stand considering the entire time he was with Sookie he was just collecting info before he was going to give her to the queen...then the whole him trying to kill Eric thing. I didn't hate him...just wasn't happy with him.

"Also, as soon as you hear from Nan Flanagan let me know." I said. "She better hurry up with setting up my meeting, or she and I will have a problem."

Marcus nodded in that nervous way of his as Thalia chuckled shaking her head.

"Anything else of urgent matter that's coming up? Anything from the UN about a new meeting?" I asked.

"Nothing so far, Ma'am" Marcus said.

"Good, so I have time to prepare for the next time." I said. "If you hear anything, let me know immediately."

Marcus nodded his head again as he scribbled all this down into his notepad.

"Rissy, you need anything else?" Arlene asked as she walked over.

I looked towards Thalia and Marcus to see if they needed anything. Thalia pointed to her empty basket that had had held fries, and Marcus held up his glass while not looking at Arlene directly. He was such a shy guy.

"Another basket of fries, and two more ice teas, please, Arlene." I said.

"Sure thing." Arlene said smiling.

Arlene walked off to get what I asked for as I told Marcus to remind me to see Jason today. I never gave him a proper goodbye, so I need to speak with him soon. Marcus wrote that down dutifully as the door opened to Merlotte's.

"Corissa?"

I turned my head seeing Jesus standing there in his scrubs. I smiled kindly at Jesus while standing up.

"Jesus, good to see you again." I said as I shook his hand. "Glad to see you're still with Lafayette."

"Yeah, well, he's a bit mad at me right now." Jesus said as he placed his hands into his pockets. "Came here to smooth things over."

"Well, he's in the back if you want to see him." I said nodding towards the back. "Doing his thing in the kitchen."

Jesus nodded his head thanking me before he went back to speak with Lafayette. I was about to sit back down when Andy and Jason walked into the bar.

"Jason." I said smiling brightly.

Jason turned his head towards me, and shock fell across his face. A large grin then spread across his face to replace the shock.

"Rissy!" He said hurrying over to me.

He wrapped his arms around me to spin me around, and I laughed as I put my arms around his neck.

"You're back home." He said as he sat me on my feet. "I was afraid it'd be another nine years before we saw you again."

Yeah, well, I had thought I'd never see him or any of the others again when I had first left.

"You better not run off just leaving a note behind again." Jason said pointing at me sternly. "I know you had important stuff to do, but I'm your favorite cousin. I deserve a offical goodbye."

"I know." I said. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course, I do." Jason said. "I love ya, Riss. I can't stay mad at ya."

I smiled happy to hear that. I gave him another hug with Jason lifting me up again, so I chin rested on my shoulder. I blinked seeing Andy bothering Lafayette through the kitchen window.

"Ah, Jason, I think you need to check on Andy." I said as he was letting down.

Jason looked at me in confusion, so I pointed towards the kitchen window. He turned around, and cursed when seeing what I had saw. He hurried off into the kitchen as I shook my head. Home sweet home, I guess.

"You're cousin's cute." Thalia said as I sat down.

"Hey, immortal maiden, eyes off." I said.

Thalia laughed while holding up her hands in defense as Arlene returned with our drinks and Thalia's fries.

"Thanks, Arlene." I said smiling.

"You're welcome." Arlene said. "Holler if you need anything else."

I nodded my head while looking back at Marcus as he held out some papers I needed to go over. Back to work.

* * *

Queenie: So? What did you think? Let me know in a review. AND REMEMBER: The POLL is CLOSING tonight at MIDNIGHT. So remember to vote if you hadn't. Tootles!


	28. Work Hard, Play Hard

"I have the meeting set up with Bill Compton, Ma'am." Marcus said as we returned home.

"Good." I said. "When has he agreed to a meeting?"

Before Marcus could answer, Eric zoomed in behind me to place his arms aroud me. I felt his bare chest against my back as he brushed his nose against my neck.

"Couldn't find a shirt?" I asked glancing back at him.

"You ripped mine." He said smiking. "If you continue ripping through my clothes, I might be walking around nude."

I rolled my eyes while stepping away from him. I motioned for Marcus to walk with me, and he did while shooting nervous glances at Eric.

"Devon, please, find Mr. Northman a shirt." I said.

"Yes, Madam." Devon said as he came around the edge.

I thanked him then walked with Marcus into the drawing room to continue business.

"Marcus, the meeting with Bill Compton." I prompted.

"Oh, yes, he has agreed to see you tomorrow night." Marcus said as we sat down.

He gave me the time, and I nodded my head. He then handed me a few folders I needed to look through. Eric joined us soon after, which had Marcus all twitchy.

"Don't worry, Marcus." I said to him while not take my eyes from the files. "Eric won't hurt you."

Eric just smirked while sitting down beside me. He put his arm around my shoulders as I continued reading.

"Don't you have a business to run?" I asked him as I glanced up.

"Pam will be fine on her own." Eric said. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Hmmm, maybe." I said with a nonchalant shrug. "I am very busy person now."

Eric chuckled while playing with my curls between his fingers as I continued my reading.

"Speaking of business, Ms. Stackhouse." Marcus said. "The local news wondered if they could come have a interview with you tomorrow."

"I suppose." I said. "It's not like I have anything else to do tomorrow."

Marcus nodded writing that down in his little notebook that he always seemed ready to whip out.

"Oh, and Dr. Ross called again." Marcus said.

"That man." I said shaking my head. "He's very persistant."

I felt Eric shift beside me, so I placed my hand on his knee. Even if he wouldn't admit it, I knew the mention of a persistant man wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"He still wishes to speak to you." Marcus said. "He's a scholar studying Greek Mythology after all."

"So speaking to me a woman part of the myth would be an honor and blah blah blah." I said. "What do you think of it all, Marcus?"

"I actually think it would be a good oppurtunity." Marcus said. "Hearing about the myths from someone who knows them better than most people. Once he publishes his work, the people can read it. It would give them a way to better understand your world. They could make a connection to you. I believe that would help us in the media."

I hummed guessing he did have a point. I sighed, however, cause I did not want to deal with Dr. Ross. He's kind of a creep.

"Set up a meeting." I said. "I'm still not sure I'll allow him to write this book of his, but tell him if he can sell me on the idea we'll talk."

Marcus nodded writing down in his little black notepad once again. I really hope I don't regret this.

"Perhaps you should wait for night to have these meetings." Eric said.

"So you can be there to scare him away?" I asked grinning.

Eric didn't reply, but he didn't need to. I knew that's what he wanted to do.

"There is also that meeting with Ms. Patsy Carr." Marcus said. "She wishes to make the documentary."

I blinked wondering why all these people were hounding me already. I've only been on a handful of talk shows in the span of a two weeks, and I need meet with the UN...but whatever.

"Set up a meeting." I said. "I'll speak with her. Make my desicion then."

"Alright." Marcus said. "I'll go make the calls."

He left Eric and I alone in the drawing room as I closed the files. This all seemed like a lot of work. Work I'm not familiar with. I tossed the files down onto the table, before turning my back into Eric, so I could lean into him. Eric's arm moved to go across my waist then he laced his fingers with the hand I had resting on my torso. We sat there a moment in comfortable silence before an idea come to mind.

"Let's go somewhere." I said standing up.

"Oh? And where are we going?" Eric asked with a quirked brow.

"You'll see." I said grabbing his hand. "Come on."

Eric stood then let me tug him outside of the house, which was more like a mansion. Eric kept asking where I was taking him, but I wouldn't tell him just yet. It was going to be a surprise. I left the estate grounds while pulling Eric behind me. I didn't stop walking until I came across my little secret place. Everything looked exactly the same, and the moon shown brightly in the water.

"This place is special to me." I said to Eric as I let go of his hand. "Only you are only the third person I've ever brought here. Though I'm sure people know of this place. I've never been bothered here. I could be here for hours...do anything I wanted. When I was little I'd play here with my Gran."

"Corissa Stackhouse, did you play princess like all other little girls?" Eric asked me with a grin.

I let out a laugh because the very thought of me playing princess was ridiculous.

"No." I said. "I used to pretend I was a mighty warrior fighting of monsters and saving the day...I guess a part of always knew that I was different...something else."

I sat down in front of the water, and Eric sat down next to me as I looke dout at the water.

"I always thought I'd die fighting in some kind of battle." I said. "Thought I'd never live to see past sixteen, but I did. That I'd never think about love or planning a future. Everything's so changed now. I'm twenty-two. I have not only my future to think about...but the future of almost everyone."

"And you love me." Eric said grinning.

"Someone's confident." I said.

"I'm only stating a fact." Eric said.

I shook my head while leaning against him with my head resting against his shoulder. My eyes fluttered shut as I enjoyed this moment of peace away from all the work and noise.

* * *

"It's too early for all this shit." I said with a yawn. "Marcus, when are those appointments?"

Marcus, who was at the dining room table with Thalia and the rest of the guard, set down his mug off coffee to get his notebook.

"Um, a Mrs. Daniels from the newspaper should be here in two hours." Marcus began. "Dr. Ross said he could meet you this afternoon, and Ms. Carr's secretary said Ms. Carr will not be able to come for at least a week because she wanted to spend time with her daughter who just gave birth."

I nodded my head as I poured myself a cup of coffee. I then went over to the table where Devon pulled out my chair. I thanked him as I sat down. He placed a plate in front of me full of delicious food that I planned to enjoy. I was about to put some bacon into my mouth when Marcus's second cell phone started to ring. Really, it's mine, but I can't use one...so he has to answer my calls.

"This is Ms. Stackhouse's phone. Marcus Quil, her assistant, speaking." He said.

I chuckled at how professional he sounded as Thalia rolled her eyes. Marcus nodded his head silently as he listened to who was on the phone.

"Ms. Stackhouse is having breakfast now." He said. "I don't think she'll mind visitors. Yes, let them in."

I blinked curiously as I wondered who was at the front gate. Marcus hung up the phone to place back in his pocket.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bellefleur are here to see you, and they brought their baby." Marcus said.

Terry and Arlene...and their baby? I instantly knew why they were here, and I started laughing as I pushed my plate away from me while standing.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"I've become the political rep of the gods, and I can still be recruited for babysitting." I said. "Devon, if Terry and Arlene can stay, we might need more food."

Devon nodded his head as I walked towards the front of the house. The doors were opening as I stepped into the foyer. Terry and Arlene were there looking around in awe as a tiny baby was in a carrier hooked to Terry's chest.

"Terry, Arlene, welcome." I said. "And this must be Mikey."

I smiled at the baby though I could sense something within the child. I already knew he was too old to be Terry's, which meant he belonged to Rene. I wouldn't judge the child for that...but there was something up with him.

"Yes, this is Mikey." Terry said smiling proudly.

"Well, welcome, Mikey." I said walking up to take one of his tiny hands. "I'm your aunt Rissy. The really cool aunt who will pump you full of sugar when you get older then send you back to your momma and daddy."

Terry laughed as Arlene lightly hit my shoulder with a smile on her face though it seemed a tad stiff. It looks like Arlene is nervous with her own kid.

"So...how long am I watching him?" I asked.

Terry and Arlene looked at me in shock, but it wasn't hard to figure out why they came here with Mikey on a work day.

"I know you're probably very busy now, but we couldn't find a sitter." Arlene said.

"And we're already late." Terry added.

"I'm never to busy to help out friends." I said. "And it'll be nice doing something mundane like babysitting. However, I might have to leave him to Devon to watch while I'm doing my interview with the newspaper."

Said butler came into the room, and Arlene's eyes widened a bit more. Yeah, that was my reaction too when I saw him the first time.

"He's really trust worthy, and it'd only be for about two hours." I said. "My guards are also in the house...and my assistant Marcus, so Mikey will be very safe."

"Well, we trust you, Sweetie." Arlene said. "And we'll try to hurry back to get him after our shifts."

I nodded as Terry pulled Mikey out of his carrier to hand over to me. I smiled at Mikey while bouncing him in my arms.

"Oh, you're so cute." I said to him. "Yes, you are."

Mikey seemed to almost smile at me as his little hand wrapped around my finger.

"You two don't worry about a thing." I said to Arlene and Terry. "Mikey and I are going to have so much fun."

Terry smiled brightly then gave me a quick hug and kiss on top my head. Arlene hugged me to, but she was watching Mikey carefully. Terry then held out a bag, and Devon took it for me.

"We'll see you later, buddy." Terry said lightly pinching Mikey's cheek. "Be good for your aunt Rissy."

Arlene and Terry then left leaving me alone with little Mikey. I looked down into his face as he looked up at me.

"What is it that I'm sensing about you?" I hummed.

* * *

I was in my study reading some files as Mikey was playing with Thalia on the floor with some toys that were in his diaper bag. Marcus was at his own desk in the corner typing on his computer. He was probably doing my schedule or tying up a letter to send off to someone else who wished to speak with me. I glanced up at the clock knowing that the newspaper reporter would be here soon. As soon as the thought went through my mind, there was a knock on the door.

"Pardon the intrusion, Madam." Devon said as he opened the door. "Mrs. Daniels is here to see you."

"Thank-you, Devon." I said as I closed the folder. "Please, take Mrs. Daniels to the parlor. I'll be there in a moment, and if she wants any refreshments, please see she gets them."

"Of course, Madam." Devon said.

He bowed then left the study while shutting the doors behind him. I sighed while standing up from my desk.

"Thalia, are you alright with Mikey?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Thalia said looking up with a grin. "Right, little man?"

Mikey blinked at her while chewing on one of his toys. I chuckled shaking my head as I turned to Marcus.

"If you need a break, Marcus, take one." I said. "If you keep working this hard, you'll fall over."

Marcus nodded though didn't look up from the comptuer screen. I sighed guessing it was a good thing he liked to work. I left the room while heading down the stairs to the parlor. When I arrived, Devon was serving Mrs. Daniels a glass of water.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting, Mrs. Daniels." I said as I took the seat across from her. "I understand you are here to interview me for the local paper?"

"Yes, that's correct." Mrs. Daniels said smiling. "And please, call me Paula."

"Only if you call me Corissa in return." I replied.

Paula nodded her head then got out a notepad and a pen along with a recorder.

"Do you mind if I record our interview?" She asked.

I told her that would be just fine, so she set the recorder out in front of us on the table.

"Well, I know this is something everyone in town already knows, but I would like to confirm that you were born here in Bon Temps, Louisiana." Paula said. "And your mother is the late Mirabel Stackhouse, daughter of the late Earl and Adele Stackhouse."

"Yes." I said for the sake of the recorder. "Mirabel Stackhouse gave birth to me in this very house...well, here where the old house use to stand before the remodeling. My grandnother, Adele, helped her with the birth. My momma never liked the hospital, so she refused to go there even when she went into labor. She didn't even know I was going to be a little girl until my birth."

Paula nodded her head as she scribbled in her notepad. She kind of reminded me of Marcus the way her pen was flying across the page.

"Was your father, Apollo, present for your birth?" Paula asked.

"No." I said. "Apollo left my mother six months into her pregnancy. That's what she told me at least."

Paula looked up seeing surprisd, but she did nod as she continued writing.

"Did your father ever tell you why he left you and your mother when you both obviously needed him?" Paula asked.

"It sounds kind of cruel when you ask like that." I said with a chuckle. "It was not up to Apollo. It's against the ancient laws for gods to be involved in the lives of their half blood children. Until recently, I only saw my father a handful of times in my life, and I only spoke to him half of those times. It's just how it is."

It was something all half bloods had to face and accept...or they would become bitter...as Luke did. Now, things were different...for me at least. It felt unfair that I spent more time with the gods than their own children got. I did tell Zeus, however, that if I was going to do this job that the gods and goddesses had to at least visit camp every so often to see their children. It was the best I could get out of him.

"It's a law in your world that the gods cannot be with their children?" Paule asked looking confused.

"Only with the children they had with mortal humans." I said.

Tyson could speak more with Poseidon unlike Percy because Tyson is not a half blood born child.

"Then how did you find out what you are?" Paula asked.

I tried not to nervously bite my lip as I thought out to answer that as delicately as possible.

"Being...a half blood is dangerous." I finally said. "If you've heard anything about Greek mythology you know that along with the gods there are monsters that lurk. These monsters are attracted to our scents, and when we reach a certain age, our scents become more potent. Monsters hunt us...they find us...and they kill us if we can't fight them off."

Paula's eyes widened as she started writing even faster in her notepad. If she keeps that up her notepad is going to catch fire due to all the friction she's creating.

"After that things start...clicking together." I said. "That or some mortal parents, if they know, come clean to their children,...and then the monsters attack. Something about us being aware of what we are seems to make our scents stronger to the monsters. I honestly don't understand how...then there's the chance a satyr finds one of us before the monsters attack."

I had learned from my mother what happened...then was attacked a few hours later, and then I was on the run by myself for a while. I then ran into Grover and the others on my journey.

"Most of the time the truth of what we are is somehow forced into the light." I said. "My mother had told me a little over a decade ago. It was frightening when the attack happened only hours later. And even though the gods are forbiddened to interfere many twist the rule a bit, or go around it to get their children over the first attack. My father had sent me a weapon to protect myself. I still have it til this day, but many half bloods don't make it past the first attack, which is usually arounds the ages of ten to twelve."

Paula's pen came to a complete hault as she looked at me with a horrified look on her face.

"Children...they die as children?" Paula asked.

"Many do." I said nodding. "There is a safe place for us to go, but the problem is how to get there without dying first. I made it there...just barely with three other half bloods and our satyr protector. However, just outside the gates, one of the half bloods were killed. She was only ten feet away from safety, but she didn't make it because she sacrificed herself to save the rest of us. She was only twelve."

Paula was back to writing quicky, and I knew this had to be the biggest story she's ever got.

"This place you go...it's it like a community?" Paula asked.

"More like a camp that's protected by a barrier that keeps out the monsters and humans." I said. "We're taught and trained to be able to protect ourselves against the outside world where the monsters are. We can't stay behind the barrier forever, and many of us go on our first quest when we are sixteen...many die on that first quest. Half bloods to make it past sixteen are very rare. I'm practically an old woman now, and I'm only 22."

Paula nodded then kept asking questions that I'd answer. She stayed for about two hours just asking question and after question, and I'm sure she had enough to write a book. By the time she left it was time for lunch.

"One down, and a million more to come." I said to Devon who chuckled.

* * *

"That Dr. Ross...ugh. I thought he'd never leave, and he didn't even ask about Greek Mythology...I swear all he wanted to do was flirt. Not to mention he was late." I said feeling annoyed as I got ready got ready to see Bill. "I hate to be kept waiting."

I was looking at my outfit in the mirror with a frown on my face. Sure, Bill is the king now, but he's an old friend. Why did I have to dress up for him? I had on a simple white strapeless dress with a black belt around my torso, and a black cardigan that stopped below my breasts with it open in the front. On my feet were black heels, and my bracelet was on my wrist were it belonged. My hair was up in a bun with a few of my curls loose.

"Mikey," I said turning to the baby sitting on my bed with his toys around him. "When you get older don't ever keep a woman waiting. It makes them very unhappy, and you don't want an unhappy woman on your hands."

"She's right." Eric said from one of the chair in my room with a book in his lap.

He had stayed again last night, and been in my room all day. He had a change of clothes on that Devon brought to him earlier. I started wondering where all these clothes came from, but if Aphrodite designed a light tight room for the two of us, it wouldn't surprise if she had clothes put away for Eric.

"An unhappy woman means no sex." Eric said with a smirk.

"Eric!" I chided. "He's a baby! Don't talk that way in front of him."

Eric just chuckled with the smirk still on his face as I went over to pick Mikey off the bed.

"Don't listen to him, Mikey." I said smiling at him. "You just worry about being a gentleman when you get older. Yes, that's all you need to worry about."

Mikey lightly pulled on one of my hair when he grabbed it, and my expression softened even more.

"Such a pretty boy you are." I cooed.

"Boys aren't pretty, lit sol." Eric said as he continued reading his book. "Only ruggedly handsome."

I snorted rolling my eyes as I bounced Mikey in my arms. I've always been good with kids since I played mother to many back at camp, but I just love babies. They are too cute to even describe.

"Mikey, who's a pretty boy?" I cooed. "You are...yes, you are."

* * *

NO POV:

Eric watched as Corissa spoke to Mikey softly with a soft warm smile on her face. She held him tenderly while bouncing him rhythmically. She seemed to really love the baby even though she only met him today. However, Eric has noticed that Corissa was good kids. She had a nurturing and protective nature like any mother would have. He closed his book as he continued to watch the two in front of him.

Corissa was now sitting on the bed playing with Mikey and his toys. As she played with the baby, Eric could almost picture her with a blonde baby boy with blue eyes...or a little girl with bouncing curls. Corissa would be a wonderful mother, but...he could not give her children. It would be nice to have a son to carry on his lineage or a daughter just like her mother. Eric shook his head because he did not think of such things. He already has a child anyway, and Pam was already a handful.

However, as he continued watching the woman he loved enjoy Mikey in her home, he couldn't stop thinking of what children they could have if he weren't...dead. They'd turn out blonde no matter what...with blue eyes. Two golden haired children...one boy...one girl. It'd be...perfect.

"Eric." Corissa said snapping him from his thoughts. "Your phone is ringing."

Eric blinked hearing his phone finally, so he reached into his pocket to answer it.

"Hello, Pam." He answered.

"I understand you've missed Sunflower, but we still have a business to run." Pam said. "You could at least come sign off on some stuff."

Eric chuckled knowing that Pam was annoyed even though her voice sounded blank as always.

"I'll be over soon, Pamela." Eric assured her. "Don't worry."

Pam only hummed in reply, and Eric could picture her working on her nails with the phone pressed between her should and her ear.

"Oh, tell Sunflower she needs to visit." Pam said. "We still have a long overdo shopping trip to take, and I feel almost abandoned."

"I'll be sure to tell her." Eric said. "Bye now, Pam."

Eric hung up his cell phone while standing up from the chair. Corissa looked up at him as he placed the phone back into his pocket.

"I have so business to attend to." He said walking over to the bed. "I'll be back later tonight after your meeting with Bill."

He leaned down to place a kiss on her temple, and she smiled up at him. He grinned at her in return then looked to Mikey.

"Goodbye, baby human." He said lightly patting the baby on the head.

Mikey smiled at Eric then Eric was gone in the blink of an eye to return to Fangtasia. Devon walked through the door Eric left open as Corissa placed Mikey in her lap.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bellefleur are here for Master Mikey." Devon said.

"Already?" Corissa asked with a pout.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I was about to get ready to leave for Bill's house when Marcus walked towards me.

"Ms. Stackhouse there's a Tara Thorton at the front gate asking for you." Marcus said. "The guards are wondering if you want her sent away."

I paused in placing my earrings, which hadn't been on before so Mikey couldn't grab them, as I looked to Marcus.

"Let her in." I said. "I have a few minutes before we need to leave."

Marcus nodded his head then gave the order into the phone. He placed it away in his pocket once he was done. I finished putting in my earrings as the front door opened to reveal Tara.

"What the fuck happened to your house?" Was the first thing to leave her mouth.

I chuckled while just opening up my arms to her. She hurried to come over and hug me as she laughed as well. We hugged each other tightly. I was happy to see Tara again. It feels like forever since I've seen her.

"I happy you're home." I said.

"Well, I'm happy you're home." Tara said as she pulled back. "Or...in what was your home."

She looked around the place, and I nodded my head in understanding. It was a lot to take in.

"Are you heading out?" Tara asked looking down at me. "A date?"

"No, a meeting with the King of Louisiana." I said. "I'm very busy with this new position given to me."

"Oh, I get it." Tara said nodding. "I had went to see Sookie, but she had to leave. Did you know Eric bought her house?"

I sighed because I did actually. Eric had told me tonight not long after he woke up. He said it was because he knew it was where I spent most of my time growing up, and that he couldn't buy my house, so he went for the next best thing. I understood why he did it...I just hope he'll give it back to Sookie soon.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "I'm working on him to give it back to Sook. But, uh, I'm sorry you came here to see me only to have me leave. If you want you can stay here...if you don't have a place to stay during your visit. There's plenty of room, and Devon can get you anything you need."

"Thanks." Tara said. "I don't plan to stay long, and I need to go see Lafayette...but yeah if you don't mind me staying here a day or so I might."

"That's fine." I said. "You're welcomed here anytime. I'll make sure the guards know to let you in from now on."

Tara thanked me again then told me she better get going before she misses Lafayette. I gave her another hug then watched her leave.

"Marcus, tell the guards Ms. Thorton is a guest here, okay?" I said looking to Marcus. "And if she returns before us that she is allowed in. As you're doing that, we need to get going. Can't keep the King waiting now, can we?"

* * *

I got out of my car outside Bill's new mansion as his guards stood on point. I rolled my eyes at them while adjusting my cardigan.

"Welcome, Ms. Stackhouse." One of the guards said. "Mr. Compton is expecting you."

I nodded my head while stepping towards the door as Thalia and Aero flanked me. Marcus was hurrying to catch up behind us with Sandra and Monia flanking him then Hayley brought up the rear. I need to make sure to protect my assistant since he's the one keeping my life in order. The doors were opened for us, and the second I stepped in Bill was coming down the steps.

"Corissa, it's good to see you again." He said.

He walked over to me, and gently placed his hand on my elbow. He kissed me cheek as I smiled at him.

"Bill, it seems I'm not the only one who's life has changed so much in the last year." I said.

"Yes, I was appointed King not long after you left." Bill said. "Please,"

He gestured to his study while placing his hand on the small of my back. I walked with him into the study with Marcus following after me. Thalia was sticking close until we got to the door.

"Stay out here." I said. "I'll be fine."

She nodded her head without question since she knew to trust my judgement. She gestured for the others to stand in a row outside the door as they were being closed.

"It must be odd for you." Bill said as he gestured for me to have a seat. "Having guards to protect you when you have always been a protector."

I nodded in agreement while taking the seat he offered to me. Marcus stood behind my chair with his notepad already out to take notes if necessary.

"Yes, it's something I'm not used to as of yet." I said to Bill as he sat behind his desk. "I was grabbed after my first TV interview, and I had to stop myself from acting. I'm not to get violent if possible apparently."

"The same with myself." Bill said.

Yes, I saw his guard detail outside, and I was aware of those that I did not see as well.

"I know you must be busy, Bill, but thank you for taking the time to see me." I said.

"Of course." Bill said. "You're my friend, Corissa. I know I haven't done completely right by you or Sookie in the past. I wish to apologize for that."

"And for nearly killing Eric?" I asked casually with my brow quirked.

Bill cleared his throat looking slightly uncomfortable, which had me grinning.

"Yes, I am truly sorry for that." Bill said. "I acted implusively."

Obviously. I nodded my head to Bill while crossing one leg over the other.

"Well, I forgive you." I said. "Now, the reason why I am here. Bill, as you know I will be speaking with both sides of the political party, human and vampire. You may not be as high up as the Authority, but I would like to have as many...contacts and allies as I'm sure you can understand."

Bill nodded his head as he leaned back in his chair with his fingers intertwined.

"I understand." He said. "And I will, of course, help in anyway I can. If we cannot smooth things over between vampires and humans, things will end badly for everyone."

Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Of course, Bill and I were already friends, and he was right.

"And, I believe it will benefit me to understand more of the vampire community." I said. "I cannot help set rules and guidelines unless I understand more. I understand vampire instinct and behavior. I, however, have very little knowledge at how your society works."

"You wish for me to help as a consultant?" Bill clarified.

"It would be a great help." I said. "I believe the more I know the more I can help."

Bill said he totally agreed with me as Marcus was scribbling away quickly in his little notebook. There was then a knock on Bill's study doors. He told whoever it was to come in, and Eric walked in. I blinked curiously as Eric looked to me. He winked then looked over to Bill.

"Thank-you for coming." Bill said.

"Of course." Eric said.

Eric stood before Bill's desk as I glanced to Marcus who had stopped writing. I gestured for him to leave, so he put away his notepad then left the room. Thalia and Aero shut the doors behind him, but Thalia had glanced around the room before doing so.

"I understand you bought Sookie's house." Bill said. "Any chance I can convince you to sell it back to her?"

"No." Eric said.

"To me then?" Bill asked.

"No." Eric shot down again. "But if Corissa is doing the negotiating then perphaps I will agree."

He turned to smirk at me as I looked back at him unimpressed by his flirtatious tone.

"Eric, remember when we were talking to Mikey about an unhappy woman?" I questioned.

Eric chuckled with his smirk growing as he turned back Bill who looked at tad confused.

"Alright. So we're good." Eric stated not asked. "I'm taking Corissa with me."

He turned taking my hand to help me from the chair. I blinked because I wasn't completely done with my meeting.

"There's a new coven in town." Bill said getting Eric to pause.

"Oh, no, witches." Eric said not sounding too concerned.

I elbowed him lightly to behave, but I knew the chance of that happening was very slim.

"Based out of a Wicca shop not far from here called Moongoddess Emporium." Bill said.

"I'll put Pam on it." Eric said dismissively.

"You will do it yourself." Bill said sternly. "They're necromancers, Eric."

Eric turned looking more interested this time as I frowned. I don't deal much with witches, but anyone who can raise the dead is someone to fear or at least be weary of. Nico is a good kid, but I still am cautious around his gifts of controlling the dead.

"They brought a bird back from the dead." Bill said.

Well, that didn't sound too terrible. I've seen Nico bring back legions of the dead without blinking. What's one bird?

"Are you certain of this?" Eric asked as he turned to face Bill completely.

"I had someone on the inside." Bill explained. "I hope I don't have to impress upon you the implications."

I looked up at Eric seeing how serious he was as he said Bill didn't need to impress upon him.

"If they control the dead, they control us." Bill continued.

Oh, now I see why they're so tense about this. I frowned guessing I better never ever mention Nico around these guys.

"I remember the inquisition. I was around back then." Eric said.

Which once again reminds me of how old he is. Will used to joke I was into older guys when I got with Luke, and I guess he was right, huh?

"Excellent." Bill said as he stood. "Now will you deal with this yourself, or is it still beneath you?"

"Has the AVL signed off on this?" Eric asked.

"I am the King of Louisiana." Bill reminded Eric. "I don't have to ask anyone permission."

I frowned thinking the power might have went to Bill's head...at least just a little bit.

"I will go tonight." Eric said then gave a mockingly grand bow. "My king."

Bill grinned sarcastically as he thanked Eric for his help. Bill then stepped over to me to take the hand Eric wasn't holding. Eric tensed beside me as Bill kissed the top of my hand.

"I look forward to working with you, Ms. Stackhouse." He said formally.

"Thank-you, your Majesty." I said with a grin. "Have a nice night."

He nodded his head while letting go of my hand. Eric put his arm around my waist to lead me from the study, and he even opened the door for me.

"We're leaving." I said to my people. "Our work here is done. Return to the car."

"Yes, Lady Corissa." Monia said bowing her head.

I didn't even bat an eyelash at the title since I got used to that. I've had these guards for nearly half a year now even when I was on Olympus. The others left to the car as Eric and I stood at the door.

"Please be careful." I said as I placed my hands on his chest. "I've seen people who control the dead, and I know how dangerous they can be."

"I'll be fine." Eric assured me. "I'll be back soon to join you for bed."

He placed a kiss on my forehead as a bad feeling pulled in my stomach. I just got the feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight.

"If you join me in bed, you won't let me sleep." I said as I tried to shake the feeling.

"Hmm, probably not." Eric agreed with a smirk.

I shook my head while standing on my tiptoes to place my lips to Eric. He kissed me back while putting his arms around me.

"I'm serious, Eric, be careful." I said when I pulled back. "I got...this feeling."

"Trust me, lit sol." Eric said. "I will return to you before you really even notice my absence."

* * *

I frowned sitting out at my spot by the water in a t-shirt, shorts, and my old running shoes since I had done a late run to clear my mind, which it didn't work. That feeling in my stomach had gotten worse earlier, and I tried to use the landline in the mansion to get ahold of Eric...I couldn't get a hold of him though. The longer I go without hearing from him was making me worry even more and more. I needed to find him. I just know that something bad happened to him.

"Thalia." I said knowing she was there.

Thalia came out of the bushes with a questioning look as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I need to find Eric...now." I said.

"We'll start looking immeidately." Thalia said. "After we escort you back to the house."

"No." I said. "We're all looking. We're splitting up."

Thalia shrugged her shoulder obviously not caring if I went along with them.

"Let's go." I said.


	29. Where Did All the Memories Go?

Queenie: Okay, so the results to the poll is...a tie between PJO/Vampires crossover and the PJO/Twilight crossover. So, I'm not doing both since I already have this story, which is on going, then two other projects I need to get started. I got my friend to decide to between the two as a final vote thing, and she picked the PJO/Twilight crossover. So, I'll be posting about that soon. And maybe later on when I finish True Blood I might start the PJO/Vampire Diaries crossover. Don't know yet. Speaking of True Blood, I am already through half of season 5, and I'm going to be buying season 6 soon, so I can reacquaint myself with it. Now, on with the story!

* * *

I was walking through the woods as I tried to find Eric. My senses were telling me I was close, and I always follow my senses.

"Eric!" I called out. "Eric, if you're out there please...please come back! Eric!"

I heard a whoosh behind me, so I turned to see said vampire behind me. I was slightly confused by him being shirtless and shoeless, but I was more relieved than anything.

"Eric, there you are." I said as I stepped towards him. "You've had me worried."

I noticed how he shifted back with a confused look on his face. I paused wondering what was wrong with him.

"Eric...what's wrong?" I asked.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I stared at him in surprise as he looked at me with no recognition on of me on his face what's so ever.

"Eric, it's me...Corissa." I said stepping towards him slowly.

His fangs popped out making me pause in getting any closer to him. He tilted his head with his eyes focused intently on me.

"Why do you smell so good?" He asked. "Like...honeysuckles...golden apples...and sunshine."

He stepped closer as I took a step back. I've never truly been afraid of Eric before, but I could feel my heart hammering in my chest.

"What are you?" He asked.

"Eric, please, just stop." I said holding up my hand. "I don't want to hurt you."

He only flashed in front of me to grab me, but he was pulled off of me to be thrown on the ground. The hunters arrived with Thalia's foot planted on Eric's torso with her arrow pointed at his heart.

"Back off!" Thalia ordered. "She is not your dinner, vampire."

"Thalia!" I called sharply. "All of you step back."

Sandra, Monia, Hayley, and Aero looked at me as if I was crazy, but I kept my eyes on Thalia. She frowned though she did step away. She motioned for the others to to the same, and they did slowly. I walked towards Eric as he sat up. I knelt down in front of him as he stared at me.

"Eric...do you know who you are?" I asked.

"No..." He said shaking his head. "I don't."

I felt my hands curl into fits as I cursed the witches that did this to him. If I got my hands on them, they'd pay.

"What's the last thing you remember, αγαπημένος (sweetheart)?" I asked reaching out to place my hand on his knee.

He looked at my hand then moved his hand to place it over mine, which it engulfed.

"I don't know." He said looking back up into my eyes. "I don't know...the sea maybe...home."

He's lost the last 1,000 years of his life? He started speaking in Swedish while looking to the side seeming to be in a daze.

"Eric." I said moving my other hand to his cheek to get him to look at me. "Focus, please."

He slowly nodded his head, so I moved my hand from his cheek. He started speaking slower, but it was still in Swedish.

"Eric, sweetie, in English." I said gently.

It felt weird speaking to him like I would with one of the kids from camp if they were troubled, but I didn't know what else to do.

"Her eyes...her cold empty eyes." Eric began. "They were reaching into me...emptying me. And it was _her_. But it wasn't her. She was in a...in a circle. Chanting. And...everything I was...was taken from me."

"Okay...Okay, Eric, let's go." I said as I stood. "We're going to go to my place, and we're going to figure out how to take care of everything."

I held out my hand to him, and very slowly he took it. He got up off the ground then looked at our hands. He intertwined our fingers then looked at me...shyly.

"I'm going to take care of you, alright?" I assured him.

He slowly nodded his head then started to let me lead him away towards the house.

"I am very grateful for this." He said.

I looked up at him oddly since he never ever even says thank-you let alone he's 'grateful' for something.

* * *

We got back to the front gate where we were greeted by the main security.

"Keep your guard up. No one gets in unless I say otherwise." I said to the men at the front gate. "I will be expecting a Pamela Swynford DeBeaufort after I call for her. And if Ms. Thorton shows up please give warning."

"Yes, ma'am." The head of my household security said nodding his head.

I nodded in return before ushering Eric through the gate. He looked around at everything as Thalia and the hunters followed behind us.

"You live here?" Eric asked as we made it to the front door.

"Yeah...it's too much for my taste." I said shaking my head.

The door was opened for us by Devon, and his brow quirked as he looked Eric over.

"Can you please find some clothes for Eric, Devon?" I asked as I stepped in.

"Yes, Madam Corissa." Devon said. "Please don't step on the carpet."

I turned my head seeing Eric freeze from where he was stepping on the carpet placed on the marble floor with muddy feet. He stepped back off of it looking like a kid who just got caught doing something he shouldn't. My lips twitched up in amusement as Eric pressed up against the wall to walk around the carpet.

"Go into the drawing room." I said to Eric. "I need to call Pam."

Eric nodded his head while obediently going into the drawing room as I went to get the house phone. I started dialing the number as Devon returned with a blanket and a pan of water and a cloth. He put the blanket around Eric's shoulders, and he blinked silently...barely a reaction.

"I'll take it from here, Devon." I said as he placed the pan at Eric's feet. "Thank-you."

Devon nodded his head as the phone started ringing. I sighed hoping Pam picked up soon.

_ "Good evening, Fangtasia." _Pam answered. _"Northern Louisiana's most fangtastic club. What do you want?"_

"Pam, it's Corissa." I said. "We have a bit of a problem. Eric is here at my house, and his mind has been completey wiped. He doesn't even really know who he is."

I heard the phone drop followed by a whoosh, so I knew Pam was on her way. I hung up the phone then turned towards Eric.

"Let's get you cleaned off." I said as I set the phone down. "Devon won't be happy if you track anymore mud into the house."

Eric nodded his head mutely as he looked down at his feet, which he had already placed in the pan. I knelt down while grabbing the towel to dip into the water. I started cleaning his feet as I waited on Pam to arrive.

"Sorry if the water's too cold." I said.

"It doesn't bother me." Eric assured me.

I nodded while continuing to get the mud off of him. He then pulled his foot back with a boyish giggle leaving his lips. I looked up at him with a quirked brow, and he looked a tad embarrassed.

"It...It tickles." He said.

I felt my lips twitch up in amusement as I returned to my work on cleaning his feet. I felt his eyes on me though, so I looked up to see him staring at me intently.

"You are...very beautiful." He said.

"Thanks...I guess." I said.

I was about to continue cleaning when I heard the doors burst open. I stood just as Pam was being lead into the room by Thalia.

"Who the fuck is she?!" Eric exclaimed as he stopped to his feet.

"Fuck!" Pam cursed.

"Sorry. Sorry, that was rude." Eric said. "I'm sorry."

Pam looked to me in shock, and I completly understood. It was very rare for Eric to even utter any form of apology.

"What do you know about what happened to you?" Pam asked quickly...Eric just blinked, so Pam turned to me. "You have to hide him. He's in danger."

"I know that, Pam." I said. "And I'll gladly hide him here, but is it safe? I don't know how many people know about him and I..."

Pam cursed seeing where I was heading with this. Eric couldn't go with Pam because whoever would come after him when he's like this would go to her first. If they knew about my ties to Eric, they'd then come here.

"I would suggest Bill...but after what happened when I left..." I trailed off again.

"Bill might have sent him to those witches on purpose as a trap." Pam agreed. "He might try again to get rid of Eric. But what are we going to do?"

I frowned wishing I could completely trust Bill with this, but I'd be crazy to fully trust him again. I looked back at Eric as he looked to me.

"I'll try to make some calls." I said to Pam. "I'll only call those who I know I can trust fully."

Pam nodded her head while looking at her maker in worry. I placed a hand on her shoulder, so she would look at me.

"I won't let anything happen to him." I promised her. "Those witches or Bill or anyone else won't touch him."

Of course, it wasn't like I could fight Bill head on due to political agendas, but I'd think of something. Pam nodded before telling me she had to return to Fangtasia before someone knows she's gone. She vanished as soon as she appeared leaving me in the drawing room with Eric and Thalia. I placed my hand on my forehead as I let out a shuddering breath.

"Cori?" Thalia asked sounding concerned.

"I shouldn't have let him go." I said. "I knew something bad would happen...I should have stopped him...or went with him."

I glanced over at Eric, who looked as concerned as Thalia, as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly while trying to compose myself.

"You should change." I said to Eric. "Then we'll get you ready for bed. The sun should be coming up in a few hours."

Eric didn't reply as he silently walked over to me. He reached out to wipe under my right eye where other tears were starting to gather.

"Don't cry." He said. "You are too beautiful to cry."

I smiled at Eric to assure him I was alright as I placed my hand over the one he had on my cheek.

"Come on, time for bed." I said.

Eric nodded while following after me as I started heading up the stairs. I went to my room as Devon was laying out some clothes for Eric.

"Thank-you, Devon." I said.

"Of course, Madam." He said. "Is there anything you or Master Northman require?"

"No, I believe we'll be fine." I said. "You may retire to your room if you wish."

Devon nodded while leaving the room. He shut the doors behind him, and they clicked softly.

"This is your room?" Eric asked. "Is it alright for me to be here?"

I looked up from where I was unfolding the clothes out onto my bed. Devon had found Eric some sweats and a t-shirt, which would be good for bed.

"This room is...more our room than just mine." I said.

"We live together?" Eric asked with a small smile on his face. "Does that mean your mine?"

I looked at him while blinking curiously. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was very pleased with the idea of us being together.

"I'm yours just as much as you are mine." I said. "I'm not a possession."

Eric nodded his head with the smile still on his face. I held out the clothes to him, so he could get dressed. After he took them, I went over to my dresser to grab my own night clothes. I used to wear tanks and boxer shorts to bed, but like the rest of my wardrobe, my night clothes were swapped out for something else. Of course, I've been sleeping nude these last few nights with Eric, so I haven't had the chance to even look at these clothes.

"Really?" I muttered as I pulled out a lacey nightgown that was mostly seethrough.

My breasts would be covered for the most part, but the rest practically visible. At least the matching lace underwear would cover my ass.

"Lady Aphrodite, why?" I asked with a sigh.

I walked into my bathroom to get changed real quick, and to do my daily night routine. I came out a few minutes later to see Eric was sitting down on the edge of the bed. He looked up at me with his eyes widening partially.

"What?" I asked with a small smile. "Something wrong?"

"No...not at all." He said while looking away quickly.

I chuckled because he was like a little boy in a man's body. I went over to my vanity to comb out my hair, so I could braid it. It knots really bad if I don't, especially now that my hair was longer. I really wanted a hair cut.

"You can lay down if you want." I said to Eric.

Eric slowly got under the covers as I was finishing up with my hair. After my hair was braided I went over to the bed. I climbed in on my side with Eric watching me the entire time. I laid down while hitting the lightswitch that was right beside my bed.

"Goodnight, Eric." I said.

"Goodnight...Corissa." He said softly.

I laid there silently with my eyes still open as my mind raced with what I might be able to do to keep Eric said...and get his memories back.

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Sookie demanded.

I sighed sitting across from her the next morning as Devon served us breakfast.

"Sookie, I know you don't like Eric...Hades, I know you hate him, but I need you to hide him." I said to her desparately. "I'm afraid the witches might think to come here for him, or Bill might. Eric isn't in a state to protect himself."

"You're fucking nuts if you think I'm letting him in my house." Sookie said.

I felt my temper spike, but I tried to control it by taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Sookie, technicallly it's his house." I said. "And how can he ever give it back to you if he remains like this, or if he's killed? Just let him hide in the cubby he built in your place until I can find a way to reverse what's happened to him."

Sookie was already shaking her head before I even finished. I looked at her shocked she wouldn't help me.

"After everything I've done for you." I said. "After everything I went through for you and for Bill the man you loved. I'm just asking for you to help me this time. Please, Sookie. I love Eric...and if anything were to happen to him."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and I looked away to wipe them away before they could fall.

"Rissy...I'm sorry...I just..." Sookie trailed off. "I can't. I can't watch Eric Northman."

I nodded my head as the tears dried up as fast as they showed up. I stood up from the couch as I called for Devon. He walked into the room as Sookie blinked in confusion.

"Please, see Ms. Stackhouse out." I said to Devon.

"Yes, Madam." Devon said while walking over to Sookie. "Please, come with me, Ms. Stackhouse."

He helped Sookie up as she looked at me with wide eyes, but I didn't meet her gaze.

"Rissy?" Sookie asked. "Rissy, please don't do this."

"If you aren't going to help me, then I have to find another way." I said to Sookie. "Which means I can't waste my time with you. Now get out."

I left the drawing room while ignoring as Sookie called out that she was sorry. I'd have to find someone else, but who?

"Marcus, find me Alcide Herveaux." I said to Marcus as he came out of the dining room.

"Yes, Ms. Stackhouse." He said nodding his head. "I'll find him immediately."

Marcus walked off to do as I asked as I headed for my study. I still had other offical work to do. If I started slacking, Zeus would have my head.

* * *

The car pulled up outside Alcide's new house, and I stepped out when my driver, Roul, opened the door. I looked at the quaint house thinking it looked nice. It was something I'd be more comfortable in rather than the mansion I have now. Thalia and Marcus got out of the car behind me, and Roul went to move the car out of the street, so not to block it.

"I never would have thought Alcide would move to Shreveport." I said. "I thought he'd like to stay far out of Eric's area."

I shook my head while going up to the door to knock. Alcide opened the door a moment later, and a large grin appeared on his face.

"Goddamn." He said. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

He wrapped me up in his arms to lift me off the ground, and I gasped in surprised since I hadn't expected such a greeting.

"It's good to see you too, Alcide." I said hugging him around his neck.

He laughed setting me down, and that's when he noticed I wasn't alone. He coughed looking a tad embarrassed.

"Come on in." He said to the three of us.

"Thank-you." I said stepping into the house then glanced back at Thalia. "Keep watch."

Thalia nodded her head as Marcus stepped inside the house after me. Alcide titled his head curiously as Thalia stood herself at the door facing the street. She looked like a small sixteen-year-old playing bouncer, but she could handle herself.

"I like your house." I said to Alcide.

"Thanks." He said. "Uh, grab a seat."

I nodded while going into the living room to sit down on one of the couches. Alcide sat down beside me as Marcus sat across from us.

"It's so good to see you." Alcide said after a moment pause. "I wasn't sure what happened to you until-"

"The gods revelation." I cut in.

Alcide nodded his head while clapsing his hands together...huh, things seem a tad more awkward between us than I remember.

"When did you move to Shreveport?" I asked curiously.

Alcide said about eight months ago, and that he came here for a contract to build the subdivision since he couldn't be picky in this economy. I completely understood that.

"Okay, yeah, you said on the phone you had a favor to ask of me." Alcide asked.

"Yes...Alcide, I know you don't like Eric much...but I need you to help me hide him." I said slowly.

Alcide looked at me in confusion as I twiddled my fingers slightly out of nervousness.

"Something happened, and he's kind of vulnerable right now." I said. "He can't stay at Fangtasia because it'll be one of the first places they'll look."

"They?" Alcide asked.

I went to explain a bit more when I sensed another wolf in the house. A wolf that was getting closer.

"Hey there, Corissa." Debbie said as she came around the corner.

I was quick on my feet with my hand on my bracelet in case I needed it. Marcus was up too while looking nervously between Debbie and I.

"Please, hear her out." Alcide said as he stood placing a hand on my shoulder.

Debbie walked forward with a tray of snacks in her hand, and she had a apologetic expression on her face.

"I know I owe you a big apology." Debbie said. "I would have made amends a long time ago if I didn't think you were dead."

"Debbie's been clean and sober for almost a year." Alcide quickly added.

A year? I've barely been gone over a year. Quiting cold turkey like that wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

"You tried to kill me...and my cousin." I said.

"Yup." Debbie agreed. "I did. I was seriously fucked up at the time. Pardon my French but that ain't no excuse. Now I got the program, and I got Jesus on my side, and Alcide...and I hoping you'll give me a chance to win back your trust."

Win it back? She never really had it to begin with. I held back a frown as I looked at Debbie. She did look like she was really trying to turn over a new leaf, and Alcide is my friend...and if she makes him happy, I'll try not to judge. Besides, I've forgiven other people for doing worse to me...okay I really haven't since anyone who's ever tried to kill ended up dead.

"I know it's gonna take some time." Debbie continued. "I'm willing to put that time in if you are."

"...Sure..." I said. "We'll have to take a day to get to know each other."

A huge smile pulled across Debbie's face, and she thanked me as she put her arms around me. I awkwardly pat her back since I'm not good with hugs...especially with hugs from people I've never really trusted.

"You are such a big-hearted person." Debbie said as she let go. "You want a Vienna sausage?"

I tried to keep the smile on my face while trying to think of the best way to decline, so not to hurt her feelings. Obviously coming here for help was a dead end. Even if Debbie was trying to get better, I couldn't risk letting Eric near a recovering V-addict.

"I would love to stay to have some, but with my new position I'm actually very busy." I said. "Maybe on one of my less busy days, you and Alcide can come over, and we can have lunch together. Or just us girls."

"...I'd like that." Debbie said smiling while looking shocked as well. "Thank-you."

I nodded my head then told Marcus to have the car brought around. Marcus nodded as he left the room with the phone pressed to his ear.

"It was nice seeing you both again." I said as Thalia stepped in. "Thalia, πάμε (let's go.)."

Thalia bowed her head slightly then waited for me to pass her, so she could bring up the rear. I walked out towards the car as Roul was opening the back door.

"Hey, Rissa!" Alcide called out as he came outside. "I guess I should have told you that Debbie and I got back together. But honestly, I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"Alcide, as long as you're happy then I'm happy for you." I said honestly. "Debbie looks a lot better. I hope she sticks with it."

I then went to get into the car, but Alcide called out to me again, so I paused to look back at him.

"Rissa, so I hear Eric needs a place to stay?" Alcide asked.

"Yes, but...I...I know Debbie is trying to get better...but I can't risk Eric anywhere near her, Alcide." I said. "She's a recovering V-addict. I don't want the temptation there for her."

Alcide nodded his head in understanding, and I really hoped I didn't hurt his feelings.

"I just don't want him in danger at my place." I said.

"He's staying at your place?" Alcide asked.

I nodded my head while motioning for Marcus and Thalia to get into the car.

"I'll figure something else out." I said to him. "I'll see you around, Alcide. I really meant it...that you and Debbie should come up and visit. Now just probably isn't the best time."

He slowly nodded his head as I climbed into the car. I shut it behind me, and Roul started driving us back to Bon Temps. Now what was I supposed to do?

* * *

"I don't know what else to do." I said as I walked into the house with dawn not far away. "No clue."

I was really starting to feel stressed out by all of this shit. Oh, I need my stress ball. Yes, I had one of those. Apollo had given it to me, so I could use it whenever I felt stress, which was more often than it used to be. I was walking past the drawing room when I saw Sookie sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

She stood up while glancing shyly towards Marcus and Thalia. I waved the two of them off, so they left me alone with my cousin.

"Listen, I know I made you mad earlier today." She said. "But you're right. You've helped me out more than anybody...I owe you...if you need me to house Eric for a few days then I'll do it."

I looked at her in shock, but an immense amount of relief fell onto me. I never thought I'd find someone to help me.

"Thank-you." I said going over to hug her. "Thank-you so much, Sookie."

She hugged me back while rubbing my back soothingly. There was suddenly a flash of light outside my house, and I frowned in confusion. I heard my guards yelling at whoever just arrived to freeze.

"Stay behind me." I said as I walked towards the door.

Sookie followed me while sticking close to my back. I opened the door seeing a woman in evening gown.

"I've come for you." She said looking at Sookie.

I held up my hand to signal for the guards to wait as they trained their guns on the woman.

"I'm not going back there." Sookie said stepping even closer to me.

I frowned at the woman guessing she was this Claudine person that Sookie told me about.

"Sookie, I understand it must have been frightening what you saw in Fairy." Claudine said.

Based on what Sookie had told me, I'd say that was a very big understatment.

"Frightening? You're stealing people." Sookie said.

Like the Lotus Eaters do at the casino in Las Vegas. Except they don't 'harvest' people.

"We are your true family. You belong with us." Claudine said.

"She's with her family." I said. "Now get off my property before I let my men open fire."

Claudine glanced around at the guard as they kept their eyes trained on her.

"Bullets made of Celestial Bronze." I said. "I had Lord Hephaestus make them especially for my guards that way any supernatural or mythological who dared to set foot upon my land would meet a swift death."

"Sookie belongs with us." Claudine said. "We can protect her."

I scoffed because as far as I'm concerned I've been the one protecting Sookie not Claudine or any other fairy.

"Safe? When have you ever kept me safe?" Sookie asked. "Corissa has been the only one here who's ever protected me."

"...Sookie, just come with me while you still can." Claudine ordered as she held out her hand.

"I thought the queen closed the portals." Sookie said.

I nodded to my guard to prepare to fire because Claudine obviously wasn't understanding that she needed to leave now.

"Come with me." She repeated. "Sookie, this is not a request."

"Neither is my order for you to leave." I said stepping up. "Get away while you still can."

Suddenly there was a whoosh beside me, and Claudine was tackled to the ground by Eric. My eyes widened in surprise as he started to rapidly drink from her.

"Eric!" Sookie snapped as she went to pass me.

I put my arm out in front of her, however, to bring her to a stop. She looked at me in confusion as I turned to my guards.

"Take my cousin inside where it's safe." I said. "The rest of you return to your posts."

They did as ordered without missing a beat, and two guards practically picked Sookie up by her arms to carry her inside. I ignored her as she called out to me as I walked down the steps towards Eric. I wasn't going to stop him sucking Claudine dry since I was about to kill her myself, but it's best to keep the half fairy away from him. Soon Claudine was drained dry, and she turned into this ugly gray corpse before turning into dust.

"Eric, you got blood everywhere." I said frowning. "Even on your shirt."

Eric looked up with blood all over his face and shirt. He smiled sheepishly as he apologized. Well, I guess it can't be helped.

"Eric, we need to get into the house." I said. "If that fairy's friends show up, we'll have problems. Besides, it's almost time for bed."

Eric let out an odd grown then fell face forward into the ground. I frowned while walking over towards him.

"Eric, come on." I said nudging him with my foot. "Inside, now."

Eric grunted then slowly started to get up off the ground. I backed up to give him room as I crossed my arms over my chest. Eric stood up completely while blinking before a big goofy grin appeared on his face.

"Heeey." He drawled then stumbled forward. "More."

I took a step back while telling him that he needed to stop and listen to me.

"I want more." He said reaching towards me.

"No more." I said firmly. "You drank the entire fairy. No more for you. Now, you need to go toy our room, buddy."

"You smell better. Drink you up." Eric said pushing my hair to the side.

"Eric, no you'll kill me." I said pushing him away.

Eric jerked back with wide eyes as I stood there ready to fight if I needed to. I also saw the guards at the door moving in, but I waved them off.

"I would never harm you." He said with his teeth clicking back into place.

I would say I knew that, but he has harmed me before. Though I'd like to believe he'd never do it again.

"Okay." I said. "Now, come on. I'll tuck you in."

I turned around to start heading into the house. I suddenly felt him pinch my butt, and I squealed in surprise.

"Did you just pinch my butt?" I demanded as he walked in front of me.

"Beautiful butt." He said with a big grin on his face while he circled me.

I blinked because this playfulness definitely wasn't Eric. He didn't play...not like this.

"Thanks, but it's time for bed, so quit goofing off." I said.

I shook my head at him while heading back towards the house, but he just laughed while pinching both my buttcheeks this time.

"Eric!" I complained. "Knock it off."

Eric just continued to grin while staggering to the side. My eyes widened when I realized what was going on.

"You're drunk." I said in shock.

"Catch me." Eric said then zoomed off.

"Eric, get your Viking ass back here!" I ordered.

He zoomed back in front of me with the goofy grin still plastered on his face. I really didn't know how to handle a drunk Eric Northman.

"Eric, get back inside the house right now." I said.

He started zipping around the yard, and I groaned as I rubbed my temples. I can feel the headache starting to form.

"Never." He whispered into my ear as he appeared behind me.

I whirled around frowning at him, and I quickly took the chance to grab him. I threw him onto the ground while using my body to pin him down.

"Heehee." He giggled. "You're strong."

"Eric, it'll be dawn soon." I said as patiently as possible.

"I don't care." He said.

He gave me a quick peck then flipped us over. He pressed his lips to mine again then zoomed off towards the woods.

"Fuck!" I cursed. "Eric!"

* * *

"Has anyone found him yet?" I demanded as I walked from my house with the sun high in the sky.

"No, Madam." Was the reply.

I punched the door hard with the wood splintering. Sookie gasped in surprise as she stepped back with a blanket folded over her arms. I saw a bit of blood going down the broken door, but I didn't feel the pain.

"Corissa, getting angry won't find Eric." Thalia said calmly. "And your wolf friend is here."

I turned to see Alcide being escorted towards me by some of my guards. I took a deep breath to calm myself because Thalia was right. I need to remain calm and keep a clear head.

"Alcide, thank-you for coming." I said as I walked down the steps. "I'm sorry if my call caused any inconvenience."

Alcide shook his head to dismiss my apology as I stopped out in front of him.

"How can Eric run around in the daylight?" Alcide asked as he pulled off his shirt.

"It's a long strange story." Sookie said while looking over Alcide's muscular form. "I'll tell you on the way."

I rolled my eyes at my cousin while looking away to give Alcide some privacy. Thalia did the same, but Sookie seemed to have forgotten what Alcide was about to do.

"Sookie." Alcide prompted.

"Sorry." She said quickly while turning away. "I wasn't thinking."

"I really appreciate you helping us, Alcide." I said.

"You'd help me if I needed you." Alcide said.

I nodded cause that was true. I heard him shift, so I turned seeing he was tan colored wolf with amber eyes. Aw, he looked rather cute as a wolf, but no time for that.

"You got a scent?" I asked.

He just took off running, so I hurried after him with Sookie yelling for us to wait up. I didn't slow down, however, as I pretty much kept pace with Alcide. Alcide led us into the woods, and I was kind of surprised when seeing we were going down the path that led to my special place. Sookie and Thalia finally caught up, but it was only because Alcide had slowed down quite a bit.

"So Eric can daywalk some with the fairy blood, but it makes him drunk as a skunk." Sookie was saying when Alcide came to a stop. "He's hammered, and who knows how long before he starts to fry."

We were in my place, and Alcide stopped in front of the water. I frowned in confusion because I didn't see Eric...or anyone for that matter.

"Alcide, I don't see him." I said. "Did you lose his scent?"

As soon a the words left my mouth, Eric popped out of the water with a large smile on his face.

"Hey, Corissa, where have you been?!" He called out. "Come. Come play with me. It's wonderful here."

I shook my head knowing I'd probably have to drag his dumb ass out of the water.

"Thalia, go ahead to Sookie's place, and make sure the bunker is ready." I said. "Sookie, please go with her."

Sookie nodded passing over the blanket. She and Thalia then ran off to get back to Sookie's house to get things ready.

"I am Aegir, god of the sea, and you are Ran, my sea goddess." Eric said.

"I'm not even daughter to the sea god, Eric." I told him. "I am daughter of the sun god."

I know he didn't remember that, but it was a tad insulting to be called a sea goddess. No offense to Poseidon. He is my favorite out of the Big Three.

"Now, get your Viking ass out of the water before those gators bite off your dick." I ordered as I pointed to the shore.

Eric just continued to swim about as he spewed water from his mouth like a fountain.

"Leave the sun to the water?" He asked. "Nope, I'll just kill all the sea monsters! Gators...crocodiles! Show yourselves...cowards!"

He splashed about in the water, and I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Earlier I had been worried sick for him, but now not so much. Alcide shifted back to his human form beside me, so I glanced up at him.

"He reallly is different." Alcide said.

I nodded in agreement Eric let out a snarl with his teeth clicking out threateningly.

"Get away from her!" He snarled.

"Fuck you!" Alcide retorted. "She wants me here."

I sighed feeling a major headache coming on. I really needed my stress ball right about now.

"Eric, this is Alcide, our friend." I said to the pissed off Viking. "He's gonna help you. You don't want to fight him."

At least, I really hoped he didn't, and that he'd listen to me, so we could get him out of the sun.

"Yes, I do." Eric said. "Now, prepare to die, you stinking dog."

"Take a shot, you dumb shit fanger." Alcide snapped.

Really? Name calling? What were they, four? I frowned really getting annoyed, and when Alcide and Eric started growling at each other, I had enough.

"Both of you stop acting like fucking babies!" I snapped. "Alcide, stop your growling. Eric, put those teeth away, now!"

Eric just smirked looking ready to ignore me, but then his skin started to smoke. I looked at him sadly as he grunted in pain. His teeth clicked back into place as he started lean to the side. I started wading out to him while opening up the blanket.

"I don't feel so go." He said. "My blood is burning. Corissa, I hurt."

"I know, Sweetie." I said as I covered him up. "Now, come on. We need to get you to Sookie's house to get you in the bunker."

I started guiding him out of the water while trying to lessen the sun's rays that were burning Eric. If I stop them completely, he might try to stay.

"I don't want to go back to the dark." Eric said as he looked back at the water. "I want...I want us...Corissa, I..."

"Eric, just follow Alcide." I said pushing him completely out of the water. "He'll take you to Sookie's. I'll be right behind you."

I turned to Alcide, and he nodded. He shifted back into a wolf then ran off as quick as possible. Eric glanced at me once then ran after Alcide. I took off after them while glancing around for danger out of habit.

* * *

"I don't want to go to sleep." Eric said as I helped him get settled in his cubby.

"You've got to rest." I said. "You got burned up. You need to recover."

I had Eric sit down onto the bed before I went to check his wounds. As I was looking him over, he took a whiff of my scent.

"You're fine now." I said patting his cheek. "Now, lay down and close your eyes."

"No." Eric refused. "Nope."

I sighed wishing he'd just listen to me. Even now he was still stubborn as ever. Good to see he still had some familiar personality traits.

"You know you'll get the bleeds if you don't sleep." I said.

"I know that." He said.

I shook my head while moving his hair to the side some. I frowned knowing there was things I had to do today. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to for at least a bit.

"Then you'll have to clean up after yourself." I said then pecked his cheek. "Try to get some rest."

I went to leave, but he reached out to grab my arm. I looked back at him to see his pleading look.

"Stay with me, please." He said.

"I wish I could, αγάπη μου (my love)." I said. "I will be back as soon as I can, but I have business to take care of."

"Oh..." He said.

"Σε αγαπώ (I love you)." I said in Greek since I knew there were ears on us.

I placed my lips to his in a quick kiss. I then went up the ladder to the top where Sookie and Alcide were waiting. I had sent Thalia back to the mansion, so she could tell the others to stop their search.

"This is nuts." Alcide said.

I hushed him as I closed the doors to the bunker. I then went out to the porch with Alcide following right after me.

"He can't stay here." Alcide said. "And he knows how to get to your place, which isn't that far a walk form here. What are you thinking?"

I sighed trying to remember to keep calm as I looked up at Alcide as he towered over me.

"Eric can't take care of himself right now, Alcide." I said. "He needs to be looked after."

"He's still a killer." Alcide pointed out. "Eric Northman at your cousin's house with yours not far away, you must have a death wish."

I frowned realizing that Alcide didn't know that Eric and I were a thing. Not that Eric remembers all of that at the moment.

"Well, Debbie Pelt's still Debbie Pelt." I pointed out.

"So?" Alcide prompted.

"She's a former addict, an attempted murderer, she lives in your house, and I'm not judging." I said. "I'm also trying to give her a second chance, remember? I want you to be happy with her even if she did try to kill me and Sookie. I ask that you look past Eric's faults like I'm trying to do for Debbie."

Alcide frowned looking to the side, but he knew he couldn't argue with me. I was right. It wasn't fair for him to judge Eric if I was trying to be openminded about Debbie.

"Wait...are you and Eric...?" Alcide trailed off.

I slowly nodded my head, and Alcide groaned as he ran his hand through his hair.

"After everything he's gone to you?" Alcide said. "Why-?"

"Ah!" I warned as I held up a finger. "Debbie."

Alcide closed his mouth nodding his head. I nodded in return as a silence fell between us.

"Come here." He said finally as he opened up his arms.

I felt my lips twitch up into a smile as I stepped up to put my arms around him. He hugged me to his chest with his chin resting on top my head.

"I'm on your side, Rissa." He assured me. "Whatever happens."

"Same to you." I said then pulled back. "Friends?"

Alcide nodded while letting go of me completely. He told me to keep in touch, and I promised I would. He left to go to his truck as I crossed my arms over my chest. I looked back towards the house hoping things would get better.

"Sookie, I'll be back as soon as possible, alright?" I called into the house.

"Alright, see you later." She called back.

* * *

I arrived back to Sookie's place after taking care of some business, and as I was walking into the house, Sookie came to greet me.

"He's been really quiet." Sookie said. "Hasn't come out or made a peep."

I frowned in concern before thanking her. She nodded as I went over to the cubby. I let myself in then jumped down instead of using the ladder. I landed on the floor easily while seeing Eric laying on the bed with a dark expressionon his face.

"Hey, Sookie said you've been really quiet." I said as I stepped over to him. "That's not like you."

"Yes, it is." Eric said.

I softly sighed as I knelt down by the bed, so I was closer at eye level with Eric.

"I've never seen you like this." I amended. "Usually you have this really annoying smirk on your face...and you always have something smartass to say. You're mischevious most of the time, and you like to cause trouble. Overall, I'd say...the Eric Northman with memories is happy...in his own way."

Eric looked down a moment with the sad look not leaving his face, which worried me.

"I'll never swim in the sun again." Eric said. "Never feel the heat on my skin. Never see the daylight in your hair."

"Well, the moonlight on my face makes me look pretty stunning too." I said in a typical Apollo arrogant manner.

I added the signature grin as well, but that didn't even bring a smile on his face.

"Don't." He said as he sat up. "I'm not a child."

I moved to sit down beside him as he stared at the wall as if it was really interesting.

"I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better, Eric." I said sincerely.

"You think I'm weak." Eric said. "You want the Eric who doesn't feel."

"Eric, that's not true." I said. "The Eric with memories did feel...He tried to hide it, but he couldn't hide his feelings as much as he thought. And him and you are the same man...the man that I love."

Eric turned to look at me as I reached out to place my hand on his cheek.

"You shouldn't love me." He said moving his hand over mine.

I frowned in confusion as he moved my hand away from his face to place in my lap.

"You belong in the daylight." He said. "I could see it when I gazed upon your form. The sun seemed to blanket you...its warm rays molding around you...making you shine with unworldly beauty. The daylight...is where you belong, and it isn't a place where I can walk with you."

I shook my head because I didn't want to hear those words leaving his mouth. He already tried to say goodbye to me once, and I wouldn't let him again, not went we've already been separated a year.

"Eric, we were doing just fine before." I said. "We work around it like always. Just because I live in the daylight doesn't mean it gets taken away with me being with you."

Eric shook his head as he looked away from me. Why was he doing this? I can't handle this.

"But there's so many other things I do take from you by being what I am." Eric said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Children!...you can never have children with me, and I can see you are a nurturer." Eric said. "The way you took care of me...you're a mother by nature."

I frowned because Eric with memories wouldn't even worry about me having children. I shook my head because that wasn't true. I remember that time he wanted me to promist to grow old and have children.

"Eric, I don't need children." I said. "I've taken care of so many kids in my life that I don't need my own."

Eric turned to say something to me, but then a chill went down my spine. I looked up towards the ladder while Eric sniffered the air.

"Vampire." I said. "And it isn't Pam."

I stood up while placing my hand on Eric's shoulder. I knew it had to be Bill, so staying silent and still would be best. I waited to even breath until the presence was gone from upstairs. I turned to Eric.

"I really don't need children, Eric." I said. "I can live without having them, but if you left me...I don't even want to think about what may happen."

* * *

Queenie: You'll understand why I brought up children in later chapters, so don't fret to much over it now. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter :D


	30. The Cat Is Out of the Bag

Queenie: So, the first chapter to the newest crossover is up and ready for your enjoyment ;D. I'm working hard on the other two stories, but since I've never seen Supernatural except for a few episodes and Shameless, I need to watch and research them a bit before I step completely into them. I have a lot of the stuff I need to start them, so it should be soon. :D.

* * *

"Do you mind if I stay the night here, Sookie?" I asked her as I climbed out of the cubby. "I'll need to return home just in case Bill comes back and to get some clothes."

"Of course you can stay here, Sweetie." Sookie said. "I'll keep the door unlocked for you just in case you don't get back till really late."

She hugged me soothingly, and I hugged her back before I walked out towards the door. I stepped onto the porch then in a flash of light I vanished from the porch. I reappeared in the parlor of my home while straightening my clothes. I really like that power. Apollo taught it to me. It's kind of hard to control it, and I sometimes wind up where I didn't want to be, so I don't use it too much.

"Welcome back, Madam." Devon said as he came out of the drawing room. "Mr. Compton is here to see you."

I nodded not really surprised. I walked into the parlor to see Bill sitting on one of the couches.

"Can I help you, Bill?" I asked.

He stood up buttoning the top button in his suit jacket. He walked towards me with his guards walking towards me.

"Yes, I am looking for Eric, Corissa." Bill said. "I've looked everywhere else, but here. I was wondering with your permission-"

"Or without." I cut in.

Bill looked down nodding his head. I knew he'd search the place by force if he had to, but he should know that wouldn't look good on his part. However, I'd play nice.

"Eric, isn't here." I said. "I haven't seen him since he left to take care of those witches you sent him after. I haven't heard from him either, which is starting to worry me...but if you want to search the place go ahead."

Bill nodded thanking me. He called for his guards, and they started searching through my home. I stood there crossing my arms over my chest.

"You look tired." Bill said. "Have you been busy today?"

"Sort of." I said. "Getting used to this kind of work is stressing me out, and I guess it tires me out more than actual phyiscal workout."

Bill nodded his head in understanding as we waited for his guards to finish their sweep. It took quite sometime since I hard such a large home, but eventually they reported back.

"Everything is clear, sire." One of them reported. "There is no signs of Eric Northman being here since his disappearance."

"I see." Bill said. "Then we're done here. Thank-you for letting us into your home, Corissa."

"Of course." I said nodding. "Bill, if you find out anything about Eric, please let me know."

Bill nodded with a small smile on his face, and I knew mentally that he was lying. I showed them out the door myself, and waited until they were all gone to shut the door.

"Devon, please pack me a small bag." I said. "I'm spending time over at Sookie's. Tell Thalia and Marcus they're coming too."

"Of course, Madam." Devon said bowing his head.

* * *

NO POV:

_Eric walked through Sookie's house following the scent of Corissa until he came to a room. He opened the door slowly while seeing Corissa sleeping soundly. She was wearing that lace gown from the other night, and the covers were falling of her. She was a beautiful sight as she laid there with her soft lips parted so invitingly. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder, so the turned to see a young boy of fifteen standing there. _

_ "Hello, Eric." He said grinning._

_ He lightly brushed his finger along Eric's jaw before he stepped into the room. The stranger ran his hand along Corissa's bare leg getting dangerously close to her inner thigh. He leaned in to take a whiff of her, and Eric felt anger spike inside of him. He zoomed over to shove the stranger away._

_ "Don't touch her." He ordered. _

_ "She's beautiful." The stranger said as he glanced down at Corissa._

_ Eric glared at the stranger while feeling a protective urge build up in his chest. _

_ "Who are you?" Eric asked. _

_ The stranger just looked back down at Corissa as his fangs clicked out from his gums._

_ "_Drick med mig._(Drink with me.)." He said in Eric's native tongue. "_Vi kommer att dränera henne, och gå i solen tillsammans_(We will drain her, and walk in the sun together.)." _

_ "No." Eric refused._

_ The stranger glared up at Eric then zoomed over to him. He clutched Eric by the neck causing the tall blonde Viking to start choking. He was forced down to his knees to look up at the stranger._

_ "You are incapable of love." The stranger said. "You are damned."_

_ Eric frowned as his eyes glanced towards Corissa's sleeping form. She's shown him such love...and compassion that he was sure she could change him._

_ "She can redeem me." Eric said looking back to the stranger._

_ The stranger only chuckled darkly with a sinister grin etched onto his face._

_ "You cannot be saved." He said. "You are a creature of death, and the living are good for only one thing. And it is not love. Drink now."_

_ He grabbed the back of Eric's neck to start forcing Eric down towards Corissa's slender neck. Her smell invaded his senses, and the hungry grew within him. He tried to continue resisting however._

_ "Stop fighting your nature!" The stranger urged. "Drink."_

_ Eric's teeth clicked out, and he latched onto Corissa's neck. She screamed out as he and the stranger started draining her sweet blood. _

* * *

Eric gasped sitting up on his bed as the lights clicked on in his bunker. He sat their a moment panting with his fangs clicked out. He finally left his bunker to get to the first floor of the house. He sniffed the air catching a whiff of Corissa's scent. He had heard Corissa telling Sookie that she wished to stay here earlier tonight, so he knew she was in the house. He went up the steps following the scent until he came to the door from his dream.

He opened the door seeing Corissa was laying on her side clutching a pillow to her as she slept in a large t-shirt. He crept into the room, and the moment he touched the bed, Corissa lashed out. She grabbed him flipping him onto his back on the bed, and she pressed a blade to his throat. He looked up at her with wide eyes as she blinked down at him.

"Eric?" She asked. "What the Hades? Do you realize the time?"

She set the blade on the dresser, but didn't move from her position on top of him. Eric's fangs, which had been out, clicked back into place as he blinked.

"I had a bad dream." He said.

Corissa's expression softened as she moved off of Eric. She sat with her back against the headboard, moved a pillow into her lap, then pat it.

"Come on." She said.

Eric blinked then moved over to lay his head against the billow. Corissa started stroking his hair as her other arm went around him.

"Tell me all about it." She said in a soothing tone.

Eric told her about his dream, and the bad stranger who had coaxed him into attacking her.

"That's Godric." Corissa said when he finished. "He's your maker."

Eric sniffled with red tears entering his eyes. His maker made him do that bad thing? He didn't understand how his maker could make him attack Corissa.

"I don't know why I'm crying." Eric said as he wiped the blood away.

"You loved Godric very much. You miss him." Corissa said.

But that wasn't making him cry. It was that his maker had made him hurt what was his. Made him hurt Corissa.

"He said I was evil." Eric said then turned his head back to look at Corissa. "Am I evil?"

"You might have done a few bad things in your life, Eric." She said. "But you're not evil."

Eric felt reassured by this as he snuggled up to Corissa who was still stroking his hair.

"I like being next to you." He said.

"Well, I like being next to you too." Corissa replied smiling.

Corissa leaned down to place a kiss on his temple, and Eric smiled because it felt nice. Corissa then let out a small laugh that had Eric looking up at her curiously.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

Corissa smiled down at him as her fingers lightly brushed against his cheek.

"I just never saw us doing this." Corissa said. "Curled up in bed...me stroking your hair. You're not much of a cuddler, or rather you weren't always like this."

"Like what?" Eric asked.

Corissa bit her lip seeming to be trying to think of the right words to say to Eric.

"So...human." Corissa said finally. "You've been gentle before, but...never this sweet. It's a nice change...to see you like this. It's what Godric would have wanted, to see you like this. He was the most human of all the vampires I've met."

Even though Corissa was sure he hadn't started out like that. There were signs that pointed to that conclusion anyway.

"It's strange to miss someone you don't know remember." Eric said.

"Just because you don't remember someone doesn't mean those feelings you shared with them are gone." Corissa said softly. "Especially when those feelings were strong. You heart can't forget something like that."

Eric looked up at Corissa as she looked off to the side with a slightly vacant look in her face.

"Would it be alright if I stayed here till sunrise?" Eric asked.

Corissa blinked coming out of her daze, so to smile down at Eric as he looked up at her.

"Of course, but when the sun comes up, you have to go to bed, okay?" Corissa said.

Eric nodded his head then moved to lay down. Corissa settled down next to him, and he reached back to pull her arms around him. He kissed her knuckles while holding her hand close to his chest.

"I would never hurt anyone as beautiful as you." Eric said.

He closed his eyes drifting off to sleep with Corissa's sunshine scent lulling him to sleep.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I sighed looking down at Eric's sleeping form. There was a knock on my door, so I looked up to see Marcus. Eric sat up with a snarl, and Marcus stepped back with wide eyes.

"Eric, it's alright." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Marcus, is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Stackhouse, but Bill Compton just called." Marcus said. "He wishes to speak with you. He says it's important. He's still on the line."

I frowned in confusion wondering what Bill wanted with me now. It's nearly dawn anyway. I sighed while getting up from the bed.

"I'm sorry." I said to Eric. "But I have to go see Bill."

"Who's Bill?" Eric asked frowning.

"A co-worker." I replied. "You just go back to sleep, but remember to be in your cubby before dawn."

Eric slowly nodded his head as I went over to grab some clothes from my suitcase. I nodded to Marcus, so he went to tell Bill that I would come to his home. I grabbed some jeans and tank top, and I pulled the t-shirt over my head. I heard Eric shift on the bed, so I turned seeing that he had turned around. I held back a chuckle as I quickly got changed. I slipped on a familiar leather jacket then the boots I had beside my bag. I adjusted the bracelet on my wrist while hoping this was all important.

"It's too early for this shit." I said frowning.

I went over to the bed to kiss Eric's forehead. He looked up at me with a small smile, which had me smile in return. Marcus knocked on the door again as he reappeared with Thalia who was dressed to go.

"Let's get this over with." I said.

* * *

I was stopped outside Bill's front doors by his guards, but I pushed them out of my way.

"I was called here, so stay out of my way." I said to them.

Thalia chuckled from behind me as she followed after me. I had Marcus remain at Sookie's place since there wasn't a reason all of us needed to lose sleep. I walked into Bill's study to see another vampire there with a veil over her head.

"You called?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes, I'm sorry for the late hour." Bill said. "But we have a bit of a problem...Pam."

He looked to Pam, and I quirked my brow wondering what was going on. Pam turned towards me, and lifted her veil. I gasped when seeing half her face was rotted.

"Pam, what happened?" I asked.

"That witch cunt did this to me." Pam growled. "And Bill said he couldn't do anything about it."

I frowned sympathetically as Pam put the veil back down over her face. I then blinked. If Bill wasn't going to do something...did that mean he wanted...

"You want me to take care of the witch?" I asked. "I understand vampires have to be careful now with who they off, but if I do this for you...and someone finds out I'll be dealing with a load of shit. The humans will say I showed favoritism to your cause, and then we'll have three parties who don't get along."

Bill nodded his head while standing up from behind his desk to walk around to the front of it.

"I understand all that, Corissa." Bill said. "However, if we both work together, I believe we can pull this off without anyone outside us knowing. I also believe this witch might have done something to Eric."

Oh, that was a nice card to pull, but I already knew that the witches did something to Eric. I also learned from Sookie that Tara, Lafayette, and Jesus were all there when his memories were wiped. Pam had been working on them based on the last phone call she had with me, but I can see things went wrong.

"You get her here to me, and I'll take care of the rest." Bill said. "You don't even have to go in person. And she attacked us, so you can argue you were taking care of a tiff between races just in case someone finds out."

I sighed then looked over at Pam as she looked at me through the veil. If I can get a hold of this witch, we might be able to help Eric.

"Fine." I said. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank-you." Bill said nodding to me. "I can give you any and all information you need on the witch Marnie and her place of residence."

I nodded thanking him. I told him to send the information to Marcus before closing the meeting myself. I had things to prepare for now.

* * *

I was in my home looking over some files sent to me by the President himself. He sent me all the records on vamp attacks and such, and he also sent the records of human attacks on vamps. The numbers were even worse than I imaged, and this was just the documented incidents. This was a lot of pain on both sides to try and mend... and this was just for the United States.

"Madam, would you like a bit of breakfast?" Devon asked walking in with a tray of delicious smelling food and a nice glass of orange juice.

"Set it on the desk, please." I said as I went back to my papers.

He nodded setting everything down for me. I was also still working on how to get Marnie to Bill. I set away the president's folder to look over the information that Bill had sent over by one of his assistants to Marcus who gave it to me. I looked over the file again seeing that Bill had someone on the inside that I might be able to call. I sighed picking up a piece of toast to start munching on.

I still didn't see why Bill really needed my help. I'm sure he could do all this kidnapping shit by himself. He probably has all the resources he needs. However, there was the tiniest chance that something went wrong...and it'd be better if I was the one caught in the act than him. And if I was caught right after saying I wasn't on sides, I'd lose any trust I have with the people. But Bill wouldn't want that...would he?

He could play it in his favor. Tell the people that I was nothing but a liar and blah blah. Then the witch would be there as a witness to say I was working behind scenes with vamps...it could get the people to trust Bill, and if they trust one vamp it could have them starting to trust others. I didn't want to believe Bill was thinking like that by asking for my help. I'm probably just over thinking everything, but my instincts were telling me otherwise. And my instincts have never...ever been wrong. The phone on my desk started to ring, so I picked up.

"Yes?" I asked.

_"Ms. Stackhouse, your cousin is here to see you." _My head house guard, Stefan, said. _"Shall we let her in."_

"Send her in." I said.

He said he would right away before I hung up the phone. I set away the files Bill sent me, so Sookie wouldn't see what I was doing work with her ex-boyfriend. I mean, I'm sure she knew I had to work with Bill since he's a vampire king, but no reason to bring that up. I put the presidential files back on my desk as I continued eating my breakfast. Sookie showed up at the opened door to my study.

"Come in." I said gesturing her into the room.

Sookie nodded her head stepping into the room. She took a seat in front of my desk. Devon came into the room to take the tray, so it was out of the way. I was pretty much done eating anyway.

"I just wanted to let you know that Eric was doing alright and was asleep." Sookie said. "And I'm going to try and get some information out of Holly today, so we can find this place where the witches hang out."

I already knew the place since it was in Bill's files, but I wasn't about to bring that up to my cousin.

"I really appreciate everything you're doing, Sookie." I said to her sincerely.

"Well, you've helped me out so many times." Sookie said. "And nobody is supposed to turn their back on family. You and Jason are all I have, so I can't leave you when you need me."

I smiled thanking her again before asking her if she'd like some breakfast before she had to leave for work.

"I'd love to, but I need to get going." Sookie said. "I'll be late if I don't. Later, I'll be back to let you know what I've learned."

I nodded my head while standing up to walk around the desk to give Sookie a big hug.

"Don't work too hard, Sweetie." She said as we pulled apart. "I know this all must be stressful."

"That's what this is for." I said picking up my stress ball from the desk.

Sookie laughed before she left to get to work. Once she was gone, I sighed knowing there was plenty for me to do today. I turned to Marcus, who's been working silently at his desk in the corner this entire time, as he was typing away on his computer.

"Marcus," I said getting his attention. "I need you to contact someone for me."

* * *

"You went where?" I asked Sookie as she walked with me down the stairs towards the foyer.

"To Moongoddess." Sookie said. "I met this witch Marnie, and I think she's the one who voodooed Eric's brain."

She's also the one that my men and Bill's inside girl, Katerina, should be picking up right about now. I had gotten ahold of Katerina told her my plan, and gave her a few of my best guards to take with her. The guards didn't have any identifying marks, so even if they were seen, no would could trace them back to me.

"I had her give me a reading, and she was able to connect to Gran." Sookie said. "I peeked into Marnie's mind, and I could hear Gran through her. Gran wanted us to know she misses us, and that we need to look after Jason...and then she told me to run from Marnie. And when Gran says run."

"You run." I finished with her.

She nodded her head as I wondered how dangerous this Marnie was. I haven't met her in person, but based on what Katerina told me, Marnie was a meek middle-aged woman. However, this meek woman has already wiped the mind of a thousand-year-old vamp and cursed another vamp to rot. She's a threat.

"Anything else you found out?" I asked Sookie.

"Not really." Sookie said. "I didn't stick around too long."

I nodded knowing that was probably for the best. Knowing Sookie if she had stuck around too long, she would have found some kind of major trouble.

"Cori." Thalia called walking over to Sookie and I. "Stefan just called in. Everything went down smoothly. The target is being delivered as we speak."

"I see...thank-you, Thalia." I said.

Thalia nodded then left to probably check all the security points while Stefan was away. Thalia was head of my security over all, but she appointed Stefan to house duty while she handles my protection mostly when I leave the grounds.

"Target?" Sookie asked. "You're already doing some secret hush-hush government work?"

"Yep." I said. "A lot of things have changed for me. I'm used to being the grunt who gets ordered without question...without knowing the full story. Now I have to know everything, and give others the orders to do the dirty work."

"Sounds tough." Sookie said.

"It's tiring." I replied. "Now, the sun should be going down soon. Shall we return to your house?"

Sookie agreed with me, so I called for Thalia. If I left without her, or without telling her, I'd get nagged on by Devon or Stefan or one of the other hunters. Thalia was laid back about it all since she knew I could handle myself, but all they did was nag when I put myself in 'dangerous situations', which was annoying. So, if I could avoid the situation all together then great.

"I'll tell my sitters were I'm going the we can leave." I promised Sookie.

* * *

When we arrived to Sookie's home, we ran into Tara who was sitting on the front porch. I was wondering where she was. She told us about her life the last year, and that included her girlfriend.

"Naomi?" Sookie asked. "A girlfriend?"

Tara nodded as we all sat in Sookie's living room. Tara had a small carton of ice cream in her hand, and she looked like a woman drowning in her sorrows.

"I didn't plan it. I just kind of fell for her." Tara said.

Well, you know what they say, yes? The heart wants what the heart wants. I just can't remember where that quote came from.

"All these years we've been friends, you never?" Sookie asked.

"It ain't like that with you." Tara said. "Either of you."

She looked over at Sookie then me, and I chuckled then took a sip from my beer bottle.

"I was gonna say you never knew you liked girls." Sookie said.

"Never did before." Tara said. "You got anymore ice cream?"

Yep, definitely a woman drowning in her own sorrows...and ice cream. Guys use beer and girls use anything fattening. Common fact...usually. I'm more of an alcohol person myself.

"You ate it all." I said to her.

Tara stuck her tongue out at me while setting the empty container down to take my beer from me. I rolled my eyes at her as I went to get myself another.

"So when do we get to meet her?" Sookie was asking as I got into the fridge.

"She doesn't know about you." Tara admitted.

Sookie 'oh'ed as I came back into the living room to sit down and crack open my new bottle.

"Hell, she doesn't even know about me." Tara said. "I've been lying to her, Sook, Rissy. She thinks I'm at my grandmother's funeral in Atlanta. Hell, she thought my name was Toni."

Sookie and I exchanged a glance as Tara took a swing from the beer that used to be mine.

"Toni?" Sookie asked. "Why?"

"Because I hate this place." Tara said. "I hate what it did to me, and I want to fucking bury it. I'm back here 20 minutes and Eric Northman wants to kill me. And now Naomi found a bunch of stuff with my real name on it. She's going to break up with me, and I don't blame her."

I looked down feeling guilty about the whole Eric going to kill her thing, and when he gets his memories back, I'm going to have a few words with him. I took a swig of beer as Sookie put her arm around Tara to comfort her.

"Do you love her?" Sookie asked.

"I think so." Tara said.

"Then you gotta fight." I said. "Gotta make her forgive you."

Sookie nodded in agreement as she rubbed Tara's arms in a soothing manner.

"That's easy advice to give, but would you forgive Eric?" Tara asked me then looked to Sookie. "Would you forgive Bill? If either one were here right now, fighting for you, would you forgive them?"

I looked away forgetting that most people don't know Eric and I were together and that I had forgiven him. Sookie looked away because the answer was no. Tara both took our silence as negative answers, when really I wasn't sure how to tell her the vampire who's caused her and Lafayette so much trouble is my boyfriend or rather lover. Calling Eric my boyfriend seems a bit odd. Lover seems odd as well.

"We're talking about you." Sookie said.

"Here, here." I agreed.

Tara shook her head at the both of us as I downed the rest of my beer. Gods, I feel all depressed now. I never realized how much I've kept my friends out of the loop since I returned. It's like I'm keeping them on the outside.

"That's what I thought." Tara said. "Anyway, I told so many lies, I don't know where to start."

"Your name sounds like a good place to start." I said.

Sookie laughed once again agreeing with me, and a slight smile pulled across Tara's face.

"You gotta be honest with the people you love." Sookie said.

Which seems hypocritical to say since she and I were hiding Eric just below us without Tara's knowledge...or anyone's knowledge really. Just Pam's knowledge...and my staff's knowledge, but they could all be trusted. I then noticed the sun was setting, and Sookie seemed to notice it to since she exchanged a glance with me. I then looked back towards the cabinet that led to the cubby.

I frowned really hoping that Tara didn't stay for too much longer. I understood she needed comfort right now, but we couldn't have her finding out about Eric. It didn't seem like I'd get my wish because Tara kept talking past when the sun went down. Sookie started turning on some lights as I resisted the urge to look past Tara to the cubby.

"I told her I had a brother named Jason." Tara said. "I lied my ass off."

Sookie silently sat back down beside her as I picked at my fingernails. It was a nervous habit of mine that I thought I had stopped when I was sixteen...guess not.

"You know what you should do?" Sookie asked. "You should go tell her right now."

I nodded my head in agreement, but Tara didn't seem to want to go anywhere at the moment. Fuck...

"No, I will." She said as she sat down her third beer. "Hey, Sook, can I stay here tonight? I don't feel safe at Lafayette's."

"If you want to feel safe, you should come home with me." I cut in quickly while keeping a casual tone. "Any vampire can enter Sookie's home now, but not mine. And I have a full security staff."

Sookie was quick to agree with me, but unlike me, she sounded a bit nervous. I frowned over at her because she still sucked at acting while under pressure.

"What is up with you?" Tara asked. "You're both acting weird."

We are? I thought I was covering it rather well, but Tara's known me for years, so it's probably easy for her to tell when there's something up with me.

"I'm sorry." Sookie said. "I just think you'd feel safer at Rissy's place, not mine...and tonight's not really a good night for me."

"Okay, fine." Tara said.

I let out a tiny sigh of relief while thinking we were in the clear, but the cubby opening up caught my attention. Oh, Zeus, no. Eric came climbing out of the cubby, and I would have gestured him back inside if I didn't think Tara would see me. What Tara did see was that something had caught my attention over her shoulder. She turned seeing Eric, and she let out a scream. She jumped off the couch to run over to the fire place to grab the fire poker.

"Tara, calm down." Sookie said as Tara held the poker out in front of her.

Eric, who probably saw Tara as a threat to Sookie and I, snarled as his teeth clicked out.

"Eric, stop!" I ordered.

Eric didn't listen as he started advancing on Tara. Of all the times he chooses not to listen it had to be now? Tara yelled at him to stay away as Sookie tried to get Eric to stop. Eric pulled the poker out of Tara's hand to drop to the ground.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tara said.

"I live here until Corissa says I can come home with her." Eric said.

I cursed mentally when Tara's eyes widened in surprise. He had to say that? Why do things always go wrong for us?

"What? You told me he was missing." Tara said to Sookie.

Well, that was an obvious lie now, wasn't it? I looked to Sookie as she looked at me for help.

"It's not what you think." I said.

"I just poured out my heart to you both." Tara said as she was moving towards the door. "You talked about telling the truth and being honest. Meanwhile, you got somebody who wants to kill me in your basement? You're both fucking hypocrites."

I went to go to Tara, but Eric kept me shielded behind him. Sookie called for Tara to wait when she ran for the door.

"Something happened. He's different. He's not going to hurt you." Sookie said.

"He's a psycho murdering asshole!" Tara snapped.

"No, he's not." I said glaring at her.

I moved next to Eric while placing my hand on his arm. He put his arm out in front of me to protect me much as he had done against Russell over a year ago.

"You got a short goddamn memory." Tara said. "This is the fucker who sold you both out to Russell Edgington. Rissy, he let Russell's goons whip the flesh off your back for nearly twelves hours straight. Not to mention before that he fucked some other girl when he was supposed to be with you. Yeah, Sookie told me about that. He locked Lafayette in a dungeon and tortured him. You hate Eric Northman!"

Sookie tried to speak with Tara, but Tara told all of us to fuck ourselves before she rushed out of the house. Well, that all went to shit. I looked up at Eric as his teeth clicked back into place.

"How about we all just...sit down?" Sookie suggested.

Instead of sitting down though, I walked off towards the kitchen to have a moment. I really just want to crawl in a hole right now. I feel terrible for lying to Tara, but I didn't want to risk too many people knowing about Eric. What's Tara going to do now that she knows about Eric? Oh, gods, I need my stress ball.

"Did I really do all those terrible things your friend said I did?" Eric asked walking into the kitchen.

I sighed leaning against the counter. I crossed my arms over my chest while looking up to meet Eric dead in the eye.

"Yes." I said.

"Then your pain is my fault." Eric said. "Why...How can you love me?"

I took a deep breath wondering where I could even start to express why I loved him. There was such a long list...even longer than the list of all the reasons why I probably shouldn't love him.

"Because, Eric, you're not all bad." I said to him. "There's good in you, but you just never liked showing it. Even when you're a smug, sarcastic ass, I knew there was decency in you."

Even though most of the time he never showed it, but that's all beside the point.

"Whether decency is in me is irrelevant. I'm clearly capable of extreme cruelty." Eric said.

"Everyone on this earth is capable of it." I said. "I'm not exactly a saint. Far from it actually."

I looked away knowing there's things from my past that completely backed up that statement. I've down some horrible things trying to survive when I was younger. Eric gently cupped my cheek to make me look up at him.

"There's a light in you." He said. "It's beautiful. I couldn't bear it if I snuffed it out."

He went to leave, but I grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me as I looked up at him pleadingly.

"Eric, you can't leave." I said. "Please."

He stared down at me as I felt tears prick my eyes. Eric put his arms around me to hold me close, and I held him back just as tightly. He pulled back to look into my eyes then pressed his lips hungerily to mine. I kissed him back with my arms going around his neck.


	31. To the Sun

Eric lifted me onto the counter top with one of his hands gripping my thigh as the other was tugging at my top. I wrapped my legs around his waist about to lift my arms up, so he could take off my shirt when I sensed another vampire approaching. I pulled away from Eric who looked at me in confusion.

"Shit." I said jumping off the counter when I realized who was coming. "Sookie, Bill's here."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I heard the front door bang open. I went to meet Bill knowing I had things that needed explaining. Eric rushed past me, however, to snarl threatening at Bill. Bill snarled in return before the both of them attacked each other.

"Knock it off!" I commanded.

I was ignored as Eric slammed Bill into the wall by his throat. Eric then threw him into the fireplace with a loud crunching noise following. Eric flashed over to grab Bill to hold him down as he grabbed the poker from the fireplace.

"Eric, stop!" I ordered before he could stab Bill.

Sure, it wouldn't kill him, but things were bad enough. We don't need kings getting stabbed here.

"Who is this vampire to you?" Eric said.

"Well, he's Sookie's ex...and your king." I said.

Eric's eyes widened in shock, and he let go of Bill immediately while looking appalled with himself. Eric dropped the poker as his teeth clicked back into place.

"My liege." He said. "Forgive me."

He bowed to Bill, which had the rest of us staring at him in shock. Eric Northaman bows to no man even if they are human, vampire, shifter, werewolf, or even a fucking god...besides Godric, of course.

* * *

"You have no right to do this." Sookie was saying as she, Eric, and I were led into Bill's home.

Eric was being held by two guards, but I didn't see the point since he wasn't resisting.

"I have every right. I am his king." Bill said.

That maybe very true, but doesn't mean he has to be a complete bastard about all of this.

"Well, you aren't ours." Sookie said.

I nodded in agreement as Bill turned to look at the both of us with a frown on his face. Well, I'm used to that expression now, aren't I?

"Yes, you both made that abundantly clear when you lied to my face." Bill said then looked to me. "Corissa, you are part of something much bigger now, and lying and going behind the backs of your allies isn't a smart move."

"You really have no room what's so ever to be lecturing us about lying, Bill Compton." I said. "Oh, and you were using me earlier to get that witch for you even though I'm supposed to be biased between human-and-vampire relations. And if things went bad, you could have used me as your fall guy. So don't bring that shit up with me."

Bill looked away a moment not meeting my gaze, so I knew my suspcions from before were right.

"What witch?" Sookie asked then gasped. "Marnie? That witch?"

I gave her a look that said I'd explain later. She nodded dropping the subject, which I was grateful for.

"Your Majesty, whatever I'm guilty of, Corissa and her cousin, Sookie, had nothing to do with it." Eric said. "They were only protecting me."

"How touching." Bill said. "Silver him."

I stared at Bill in shock as Sookie pleaded with him not to do that since Eric wasn't resisting. The silver cuffs were placed on Eric, and he winced in pain.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked as a panel opened in the floor of a closet sized room.

"Corissa, stop." Eric said. "You don't have to do this. You've done too much for me already."

"I will not stop!" I said. "You may have lost your memory, but you should know I never do as I'm told unless I decide to do it!"

"Oh, yes, believe me, we all know that very well." Bill said.

I glared over at him as Eric was being taken down the steps to whatever fucking dungeon Bill has under his home now.

"Bill-" I began.

"I have sworn an oath to protect the vampires of Louisiana!" Bill cut me off.

I grit my teeth together as I tried to remain calm. Losing it wasn't going to be helping anybody, now was it?

"Handcuffing Eric isn't protecting shit!" I snapped. "You're just doing that as some sick enjoyment of getting back at him since you've never liked him!"

Oh, guess I wasn't controlling my emotions as much as I thought I was. I took a deep breath as Sookie placed her hand on my arm.

"Eric is under the control of necromancers. He is a danger is everyone." Bill said.

"He isn't a danger. He doesn't even know who he is!" I retorted. "He didn't even know who I was! He's just scared. His whole life was taken from him."

"He is a liar and a master manipulator!" Bill shot back.

"What would he have to gain from pretending he has no memory, Bill?!" I demanded. "Tell me that!"

I felt tears prick my eyes, but I held them back as I looked up at Bill imploringly.

"Brother, if you ever loved me, you won't hurt him." I said.

I saw conflict appear in Bill's eyes as he looked down into my face. If any of the old Bill was there, he would promise me that he wouldn't hurt the man I love.

"This is business. Vampire business." Bill said. "So for once in your life, I strongly suggest you stay out of it."

"I can't." I said. "You know that. You also know that trying to ban me from here won't work, so don't even try."

I know he didn't say anything like that, but I had a feeling it'd be what came out of his mouth next. Bill, who had been opening his mouth, closed it with a frown on his face.

"I will leave for now, but I will be back tomorrow night." I said to Bill. "If any harm comes to Eric before then, you will have one pissed of half blood on your hands. And let's not forget that little trick I can do."

I raised my hand with a ball of light forming in my palm. Bill hissed in pain when the brightness of the light burned some of his skin. His guards moved in, but one glare from me had them freezing.

"Besides, you'll need me here to speak with your witch later." I said. "If you harm her, things will look bad on you. You'll need a third party there as an unbiased judge and witness, so if the world finds out about this, they'll know you didn't just slaughter an innocent or harm her or hold her against her will."

Bill's frown deeped as I snuffed out the light in my hand. He knew I was right. He also knew he lost this discussion.

"Let's go, Sookie." I said.

She nodded while following me out of Bill's home. I meant what I said. I'd be back here, and I'd get my Viking back...and Pam who I can sense down below. I didn't even want to know why she was here.

* * *

"Madam Corissa, Dr. Ross is here to see you." Devon said as I was coming out of my room.

I slept in late due to stress keeping me up most of the night, but I still felt tired. I didn't have the patience to deal with Dr. Ross.

"Send him away." I said. "Please."

"He's insisting." Devon said.

I frowned because I was still in my sweatpants and tank top. I had found them after digging around through all the stuff Aphrodite had bought for me.

"I believe he wishes to ask you on a date." Devon said. "He brought flowers...native to Greece I think."

I started cursing under my breath as I went into my room to get some more appropriate clothes on. I pulled on some short jean shorts then a white tank top. I grabbed pale blue jacket that stopped below my breasts, and I zipped it up. I grabbed my running shoes then left my room as I as putting up my hair in a ponytail. I walked down the steps seeing Dr. Ross standing in the foyer handing my flowers over to Devon who would probably put them in vase.

"Madam, would you like to have your lunch now?" Devon asked me.

"No, thank-you, Devon." I said. "And those flowers please _take care of them_."

Devon's brow quirked before his lips twitched up. I'm sure he knew what I meant. He nodded his head then went to do as I asked. I turned to Dr. Ross, who was a man in his early thirties, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was handsome, but his personality was completely and utterly annoying.

"Dr. Ross, I wasn't expecting you." I said.

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd come as a surprise." He said. "An unbusiness surprise visit, Ms. Stackhouse."

I fought to keep the frown off my face as Dr. Ross smiled that extremely annoying smug grin. And I'm not talking like Eric annoying. His smug grin was...cute...and sexy. I did frown this time when thinking of Eric.

"So, I was thinking you and I could go out and have lunch together." He said then looked over my clothes. "I can wait for you to change."

Change? What the fuck was wrong with my clothes? I highly doubted there was anything fancy enough around here that warranted anything more than what I have on now.

"Dr. Ross, I'm sorry, but I am already in a relationship." I said. "I love him very much, so there is no chance for us, ever. Please, understand."

Instead of just taking what I said and leaving, Dr. Ross chuckled as he stepped up.

"_Corissa_, I think I could possibly change your mind. And please, call me Charlie." He said while reaching out to caress my cheek.

He was grabbed before he could touch me by Stefan, and I smiled at the tall guard.

"Is he bothering you, Ms. Stackhouse?" Stefan asked.

"In fact, he is." I said. "Dr. Ross has getting too handsy. Escort him off my property, and if he ever shows up here again, arrest him for trespassing."

"Yes, ma'am." Stefan said.

He took Dr. Ross away, and I ignored Ross screaming for me to make Stefan let him go. I walked into the kitchen seeing that the flowers that Ross brought were in the sink and on fire.

"Devon, I love what you've done with the flowers." I said smiling.

"I thought you would, Madam." He said grinning. "Lunch?"

* * *

"Jason, thinks he's going to be a what?" I asked Sookie on my house phone as I sat behind my desk.

"He thinks he's going to turn into a werepanther. Apparently, the people from Hotshot are werepanthers, and they bit and scratched Jason." Sookie said. "I know you're already stressed, but he really needs us right now."

I sighed looking to the window to see the sun went down already, and I needed to check on Eric. I couldn't turn back on Jason though when he needed me. Though I don't think Weres could be made...only born.

"I'll be right over." I said. "I can't stay all night though."

"I understand." Sookie said. "See you in a bit?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Soon."

* * *

I arrived at Jason's place to see there were beers outside, but no one was out here with them. I walked up the steps, and knocked on the door. Sookie answered with a beer in hand.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, where's Jason?" I asked.

Sookie pointed over to where the chairs were, but Jason wasn't there. Her mouth dropped open when seeing that.

"He was just...there." Sookie said. "Oh...shit! He probably ran, so not to hurt us if he turned."

My idiot cousin was out running around in the woods on the night of a full moon? My life is so fucking stressful sometimes...more like all the time.

"I'll go find him." I said as I started heading down the steps.

"I'll come with you." Sookie said.

I held up my hand to stop her. I didn't need two cousins out in the woods on a full moon. It'd only add to the headache I'm getting.

"You will stay here where it's safe." I said. "Thalia, watch over her."

Sookie blinked at me in confusion, but then gasped when Thalia jumped down from on top the roof of Jason's house. I knew she had followed me even if I had left without saying anything.

"You sure?" Thalia asked me. "I can back you up."

"No, I need you here to watch over her." I said pointing at Sookie. "She likes to run off to save the day when no ones looking."

Sookie looked away in embarrassement as Thalia chuckled in amusement.

"You used to do that too...you still do." Thalia said.

"Yes, but I'm more successful at it." I replied.

"HEY!" Sookie cried indignantly.

I shrugged my shoulders before I went to start tracking Jason through the woods. I needed to hurry up and find him before Bill went ahead and did something to Eric during my absence. When I find Jason, I'm going to kick his ass, and have him spill his guts about this whole Hotshot thing. I need to have a word with those idiots for hurting my cousin.

"Jason, where the Hades are you?!" I called out.

I wasn't in the mood for the silent tracking and taking my time shit. I needed to find the idiot now.

"It's your favorite cousin Rissy, and if you don't answer me, you're going to wish I was never fucking born to meet you!" I snapped getting annoyed.

I sensed a Were presence nearby, and closing in before I even heard the branches rustle. I snapped out my bow whirling around to point it right at of the chest...

"Debbie?" I asked in confusion.

"Hey, Corissa." Debbie said raising her hand awkwardly in a wave. "Did I scare you?"

I sighed while letting my bow return to my wrist. If I really needed it, I could have it back out before she could even hurt me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"She's with me." Alcide said as he came around a tree.

Okay, what were the both of them doing here? I know they live in Shreveport, but why are they in the forest of Bon Temps. I don't think I crossed county lines.

"We're on our way to a meeting with our new pack." Alcide said stepping in front of me.

Oh...there was a pack in Bon Temps? I would think that I would have sensed werewolves running around. Of course, I had no idea the people in Hotshot were Werepanthers until tonight either.

"Alcide." Debbie chided.

"We can trust her." Alcide said.

Awe, it warmed my heart knowing that Alcide still trusted me enough to tell me about his new pack.

"You really shouldn't be wandering around like this." Debbie said. "Full moon and all, never know what could be out here tonight."

"Well, it was either Sookie wandering around or me." I said. "And I'm more capable of taking care of myself."

That was an understandment. If Sookie was out here, and ran into trouble, she'd be dead in two seconds flat. No offense to her or anything.

"You lose Eric again?" Alcide asked.

"Bill took Eric." I said. "Right now I'm looking for my missing cousin, Jason."

I looked around knowing I really needed to find that idiot before one of the Weres ate him. I still don't think he'll turn. It doesn't work like that.

"He was held hostage by some inbred werepanthers, and they bit him to try and turn him into one of them." I said trying to be quick with the explanation. "So he's out running around thinking he's keeping others safe in case he turns. But being bit by a Were doesn't make you one, right?"

I wanted to confirm this before I went looking for Jason again. Cause if I ran into a werepanther, I didn't want to kill it and it wind up being Jason.

"No, you have to be born one." Debbie said slowly while looking stumped by my little mini story.

Yeah, girl, I know. I've got a crazy fucked up family that can't stay out of trouble no matter how hard they try.

"Jesus." Alcide said. "Your family is just one giant magnet for getting caught up in the supernatural. Do you need help?"

"No, I got this." I said. "You two go have fun, meet new Weres, kill some bunnies or squrriels. We still need to do lunch somtime."

"Yeah." Debbie agreed nodding.

"Okay, well, bye." I said waving.

I continued on with my search while hoping I found Jason soon. I didn't have time for all this. I ran through the woods trying to find a clue to show me which way Jason went.

* * *

NO POV:

Eric was led out onto the lawn where Bill was waiting for him. He didn't resist the guards, and he willingly went down to his knee in front of Bill.

"Your Majesty." Eric said respectfully.

Bill frowned still not used to Eric being polite and respectful to him. It was rather unnerving.

"You understand why you're here?" Bill questioned.

"I've been told I'm under the spell of a necromancer, and that I consorted with one of your humans." Eric said.

Bill's frowned deepened because the thought of Corissa being his made him a tad sick. He never thought of her more than a sister.

"Corissa is not mine." Bill said.

"But you love Corissa like an older brother would." Eric said. "You only wish to look after her."

"Irrelevant." Bill said.

It was true he didn't want someone like Eric around Corissa. She was pure like sunlight, and she should be left untouched by such a man as Eric Northman. He wished for her and Sookie to live in the light, and to do that he needed to get Eric out of the picture...even if Corissa would hate him.

"You are here, Sheriff Northman, because I have been given orders to sentence you to the true death." Bill said. "You have anything to say?"

"According to my progeny, I was a...I am a barbarian thug who's never respected your authority. I don't expect you to show my any mercy." Eric said.

Bill looked down at Eric in shock because this was not the Eric Northman he knew. Not at all, and it bothered him.

"Surely you don't wish to die." Bill said.

"No, but I don't wish to live this way either." Eric said. "The vampire I used to be is a stranger to me. I have nothing to say in his defense. I will accept my sentence...But I have a request."

Bill sighed actually feeling a bit of relief because that sounded more like the Eric Northman he knew. Eric never does anything without something in return.

"Naturally." Bill said.

"Release Pam." Eric said. "At the rate she's decomposing, she can't be much of a threat. At least not for long."

Bill slowly nodded his head though he was certain that Eric would want something else, so he asked him.

"Corissa." Eric said. "Tell her I was born the night she found me, and because of her I went to my true death knowing what it means to love. Tell her thank-you."

Bill nodded his head while starting to feel uncertain with what he was about to do. He nodded to one of his men, however, to bring him forth the box holding the stake. Bill opened the box to pluck the stake from where it laid.

"Still thinks of you as her brother." Eric said shocking Bill. "I saw it last night. After I'm gone, I hope you'll rekindle your bond as siblings."

Bill turned to Eric feeling even more conflicting now than he has ever before.

"Why would you hope for that?" Bill asked him.

"Because she will need someone to look after her." Eric said. "And I hope you will find someone to give her happiness...she deserves it with whoever can give it to her."

Eric looked up at the sky ready to face his sentence as Bill stepped forward. He raised the stake then went to bring it down...

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I searched for another hour before stopping in my tracks. Okay, I am seriously starting to get pissed off.

"Jason, you fucking idiot, you're not going to turn!" I called out. "And if you don't show up soon, and I find you tomorrow I'll beat the shit out of you! You know I can do it!"

I've kicked Jason's ass I don't know how many times when growing up. He used to think he could pick on me cause of my size, but I always won our tiffs. I sensed vampire behind me, so I turned around. My eyes widened when seeing Eric was standing there.

"How?" I asked.

"The king set me free." Eric said.

I stepped towards him, but he zoomed in front of me to close the distance swiftly. He took me up into his arms, and he claimed my lips with his. I kissed him back just as passionately. Forget Jason...I was going to be busy.

* * *

I laid in my bed covered in silk sheets with Eric's head laying on my chest. I stroked his hair as he held me in his arms.

"We left out clothes in the woods." I realized with a laugh.

"Do you want me to go get them?" He asked.

"No." I said. "You can't leave...that's an ordered."

He chuckled with his lips twitching up into a grin as I continued to play with his hair. He then closed his eyes as he snuggled to my chest.

"Eric?" I asked as he closed his eyes.

"I'm listening to your heartbeat." Eric said. "I can feel it. Every pulse. Through your skin into mine. If I lay still and think about nothing else...It feels like my own heart is beating."

I smiled feeling oddly warmed by his words as his thumb rubbed soothingly across my leg.

"I feel like mine's still racing." I admitted. "I guess somethings you didn't forget."

Actually, I'd have to say that was the best sex we ever had together. I'm sure Eric with his memories would feel insulted if I ever said that to him. But something about tonight was different. When we both first climaxed together tonight I could have sworn I felt some kind of surge I had never felt before.

"Corissa." Eric began as he moved to lay his head on the pillow beside mine. "Do you want me to remember?"

"Yes, I do." I said honestly. "I want you to remember everything from your life Eric...before you were a vampire...your years with Godric...and the years you spent with Pam...I want you to remember the first day we met...the first time we were together...and all our happy and sad times."

Even the times where I thought he didn't love me as I did him. Or the time he caused me pain...because it made our relationship stronger in the end, I think.

"But that would change me." Eric said. "Once I know who I am...everything I've done...I couldn't possibly be the same. Would you still want me then?"

"Yes." I said without any hesitation. "Eric, the man you are now, and the man you were when you had your memories...I love them both because they are the same man. Even if you returned back to being a smartass smug son of bitch who usually drives me nuts most of the time, I'd still love you. Though it'd be nice if you were sweet and tender...at least on special occassions."

"You would?" Eric asked.

I nodded my head while sitting up to place Eric's head in my lap. I placed my hand on his cheek to brush my thumb across his skin.

"With or without memories I'll love you, Eric." I said. "It'd be nice if you had the memories of us together though. That way we can share them."

Eric smiled up at me as he reached up to cup my cheek with his thumb brushing across my lip.

"That's all I needed to hear." He said.

I leaned down to kiss him when there was a knock on my door. Oh yeah...there's other people here.

"Madam, Ms. Stackhouse called to let you know Mr. Stackhouse has returned, and to see if you were well." Devon reported through the door. "Oh, and I have dinner prepared for you, and I have a Tru Blood for Mr. Northman."

Oh, I forgot all about that. I then frowned because Jason still deserved an ass kicking.

"Thank-you, Devon." I called back to him. "We'll be out in a moment."

I heard him walk away before I climbed out of bed. I got dressed quickly into some jean shorts and a simple white long-sleeved shirt. I rolled up my sleeves then found some clothes for Eric. He dressed in a pair jeans and a black henley shirt that hugged his form.

"Come on." I said holding out my hand to Eric.

He nodded his head while taking my hand. We left my room going down the stairs where Thalia met us down at the bottom.

"His Majesty, William Compton, is here to see you." She said with a mocking tone.

I tilted my head curiously then looked into the drawing room as she pointed. I saw Bill sitting there with a black gloves on his hands, and a black bag on the table before him.

"Bill." I greeted as I walked into the drawing room with Eric behind me.

Eric greeted Bill respectfully, which still weirded me out very much so. Eric doesn't do that...well, this Eric does.

"I don't know what had you let Eric go, but thank-you...brother." I said sincerely.

Bill nodded with a small slightly awkward smile on his face. I'm sure he knew what we were doing before his arrival.

"It appears the reunion was a happy one?" He inquired.

"Yes." Eric said. "Very much so."

I elbowed him to keep his mouth shut as a more uncomfortable expression spread across Bill's face.

"A very happy one." Thalia added.

"Thalia." I said in warning.

She just snickered as she walked off to go do whatever the Hades she was doing before.

"Now, what brings you here?" I asked. "Trouble with the witch?"

Bill said we might want to sit down, so we all sat around the coffee table in the drawing room.

"Marnie has been possessed by the spirit of a witch who died 400 hundreds ago." Bill said. "This witch, Antonia, upon her death by being burned at the stake had all the vampires in Legroño come out of the coffin to meet the sun...and Marnie has escaped my holding cells."

My mouth fell open in shock because I couldn't believe Bill let her get away. And what's worse that the spirit of a witch who can really control the dead was inside her roaming free in her body.

"Of course, it would be safest if Eric were to come with me, but the choice is his." Bill said.

Well, I want Eric to be safe, but Bill was going to kill him not even over two hours ago, so I'm not really sold on the idea.

"I'm not leaving." Eric said firmly.

"I thought not." Bill said. "I leave you with this."

Bill dumped the contents of the bag, which was a fucking lot of silver chains, onto the table. My eyes widened realizing what would have to happen to keep Eric safe.

"If we do not chain ourselves, we will all meet the sun together." Bill said. "I am going home where Jessica and I will do the very same thing."

"Oh, tell Red to stay strong." I said as I stood. "And that I'm on this. I won't let this continue. I'm going to hunt down Marnie, and I will have Antonia's spirit ripped right out of her body."

Mess with someone I love, and I'll fuck you up. I'll come after you with full force. Anything would be fair game to end whatever was started.

"Corissa, you can't just go, and take on this witch." Bill said. "Not with your new politcal agenda."

"With a threat like this looming over our heads, I will have no choice, but to interfere." I said to Bill. "Besides, I know someone who is very good a removing spirits from bodies. I have the people to take care of this. Now you get home. Stay safe, Brother. Keep Red safe too...I haven't seen her since I got back, but I'd like to."

Bill nodded smiling before I went over to hug him. He stiffened at first before he put his arms around me.

"I'll take care of this witch." I said to Bill as he pulled back. "So hopfully this silvering won't last long."

Bill dipped his head in acknowledgement before he was escorted out of my guards. I looked down at the chains then up at Eric.

"I am going to be so sorry for this." I said. "...Devon, I want this place light tight before dawn. And find me more silver...in chainmail if possible."

Eric looked at me with wide eyes as Devon said he would make sure everything is taken care of.

"You're going to put more than that on me?" Eric asked.

"No, I'm going to make sure all possible exits are covered just in case." I said as I went over to sit in front of him on the coffee table. "I don't want to take any chances."

Eric nodded his head in understanding then leaned in to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I need to make a few calls before its time to go to ground...or in this case go to my room." I said. "You can wait in there if you want."

* * *

Eric hissed in pain as I put the chains around his torso and wrists. I flinched at the noise while hating myself for causing him pain. He was currently laying in the middle of my bed as I was doing this, and behind me Stefan and Thalia were putting up this large sheet of silver chainmail over my door like a drape. You don't want to know what I paid for that.

"It must be strong." Eric said.

"Has to be to keep your Viking ass in bed." I said.

"It's like I've been drained." Eric said.

I bit my lip really hating all of this, and when I get my hands on that witch, she'll wish she was never born...or that she possessed Marine. I went to get the last of the chains that would go across Eric's neck. He looked at them with wide eyes as I held them in my hands.

"I'm sorry." I said as Eric groaned. "I've lost a lot of people...in my life. I don't want to add you to the list."

"I understand." Eric said.

I nodded then put the chains gently down around his neck. He cried out in pain as his skin smoked under the silver.

"Will you stay with me?" Eric asked weakly.

"Of course." I said.

I turned to Thalia and Stefan to nod, and they both bowed their heads. They left the room as I laid down beside Eric.

"I'm not letting that witch get away with this." I said to Eric as he turned his head towards me to press his forehead against mine. "I'll send her back to the deepest pits of Tarturus for hurting the people I care about...especially my Viking."

Eric chuckled weakly with his lips twitching up into a smile as I stroked his cheek.

"My vegenful little goddess." He said.

"Vertically challenged." I grumbled as I moved my head to rest on his shoulder. "I'm not little."

He chuckled again as I snuggled up to him while hoping to bring him some form of comfort.

"Yes you are." Eric said.

I rolled my eyes while getting ready for a long day. Nico would probably be here soon, but Thalia knew to fill him in then give him a room. I'm sure he'll bring others with him. I see Will coming...maybe Percy...and I doubt Clarisse would be left out the action. I don't want any other human harmed, but that Antonia needed to be taken care of.

* * *

"What time is it?" Eric asked.

I blinked looking around the room for a clock, but I didn't see one. I really needed to get one of those in here.

"It must be past noon by now." I said as I turned back to Eric.

"The spell hasn't come." Eric said. "It might not come at all."

I narrowed my eyes knowing what he was going to lead up to, but he wasn't getting me to remove the chains. I wouldn't do that if it put him at risk. Though I know he had to be in pain.

"Corissa, remove the silver." Eric said.

"Nope." I shot down without hesitation. "That is a chance I'm not willing to take with half a day of sunlight left. If you met the sun because I couldn't do everything to protect you...I'd hate myself."

And that was the damn truth. I'd hate myself, and I'd never be able to forgive myself.

"King Bill said the witch is very powerful." Eric said. "So who knows? I might meet the sun anyway. I'd rather you didn't remember me like this."

I'd rather remember him like this than I did Luke...who died in my arms as I cried hot tears. Thinking about that made me a bit sick, and when I looked to Eric...the way he was now...and Luke weren't that different. I shook my head reminding myself Eric wasn't going to die. I wouldn't let that happen.

"You've been under silver before." I said to start a conversation to get my mind of Luke and his death...and the dark places my mind was turning. "We were in a church full of people who hated vampires...bunch of assholes really. You were laying there...in pain because you stupidly gave yourself up in exchange for Godric and for me and my cousin. I didn't understand it then...but back then, you were willing to die for me."

And Godric and Sookie, but that's besides the point. I hadn't thought about it much then. I was too distracted with worry for him to even think full what he was doing for us.

"Did you love me then?" Eric said.

"I _cared _about you." I said. "We hadn't really gotten to the whole loving each other thing yet."

"I suppose I'll remember that...if I get my memories back." Eric said.

"Along with all the other memories we have...including the ones when I tell you to fuck off." I said with a chuckle.

Eric chuckled as well as we waited for the sun to pass. I really hoped that the time past faster.

"Madam Corissa, may I enter?" Devon called from outside the chainmail.

I gave him permission, so he came into the room. He told me Sookie and Jason were here to see me, and I sighed.

"I'll be right there." I said. "Stay with him?"

Devon bowed his head as I turned back to Eric. I leaned in placing a quick kiss upon his lips.

"I'll be back soon." I said.

He nodded his head as I got up to leave my room. I went down the steps seeing Jason and Sookie were there.

"It's good to see you and all, but I'm a bit busy." I said. "What's up?"

"I was gonna come and tell you the good news that I didn't turn into a werepanther after all." Jason said.

Oh yeah, I had forgotten all about that. I motioned Jason forward, and he frowned looking cautious. He stepped forward, however, so I grabbed the front of his shirt to jerk him down to my level.

"I'm aware that it is impossible to be a werepanther unless you are born one." I said. "If you had waited until I got to your house, I could have explained everything. But no, I had to spent nearly two damn hours looking for you."

"Sorry...sorry...sorry!" He said. "Please don't beat me up like when we were kids."

I rolled my eyes as I let go of him. He sighed in relief while backing up towards Sookie as if she could protect him. They then looked at my clothes, so I looked down to see I had a bit of blood on me from Eric.

"What the hell's with the blood?" Jason asked.

"It's complicated." I said. "Eric's under silver, and I got a little bit of his blood on me."

A strong gust then came through the windows breaking open the windows, and it knocked down the silver until the floor.

"Rissy, what's going on?" Jason asked.

I quickly explained about a witch casting a spell to make all vamps meet the sun when I heard Eric start to scream out from upstairs. Oh, gods...

"I need to get back to Eric." I said.

I went to head up the stairs, but Jason grabbed my hand to pull me back down to him and Sookie.

"Wait!" He said. "If he's out of control, I don't want you up there."

"Jason, I'm not leaving him!" I snapped. "If I'm not there for him, something bad might happen. He might not make it if I'm not there to stop him. Go on, I'll be fine."

I ran up the stairs to get into my room. I hurried inside while rushing past Devon who had been trying to hold down Eric.

"I got it from here." I called over the raging wind. "Go downstairs to reinforce everything."

Devon nodded leaving to do just that as I climbed on top Eric to hold him down the best I could.

"To the sun! The sun! Sun!" He cried.

"No fucking way." I said shaking my head. "Eric, you've got to hold on."

"Take off the chains. Take them off!" He roared.

I shook my head as I pushed down on his shoulders to keep him in place. I wouldn't let him go out into the sun.

"You'll die if you go out there, Eric!" I snapped at him.

"I don't care!" He retorted. "I. Don't. Care!"

"Well, I do, so shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him.


	32. Showdown in the Cemetery

I tossed more chains to the side with a sigh while glad the spell ended and that night came. Didn't mean tomorrow the vampires would be safe, which means I have to take care of the witch tonight. I'm not letting Eric go through that shit again.

"Yank it off." Eric said. "It's better."

"Well...if that's want you want." I said.

I took a deep breath then ripped the chains off his neck like a bandaid. He let out a few curses in Swedish. I looked at him sympathetically then set the chains down. I started inspecting his neck to see it wasn't really healing...at all.

"You need blood." I said. "And not one of those Tru Bloods."

That wouldn't help with his wounds considering how deep they are. He'd need fresh blood from the vein.

"There is no one." He said as he laid back on the pillows.

I rolled my eyes wondering if I looked like chopped liver. Besides, I'm not about to let him bite someone from my staff.

"There's me, Stupid." I said.

Eric looked up at me seeming a bit surprised, but he should know I would do this for him. I've done it before. Not that he remembers it.

"Please don't say this if you don't mean it." He said.

I felt a tad insulted he would say that, but I let it go...for now. I'd probably bring it up later.

"Of course, I mean it." I said. "It wouldn't be the first time. Now...I'm no fairy, but my blood is sweeter than a humans. I'm trusting you not to lose control Eric."

I could stop him if I wished anyway, but I knew he could control himself.

"Take something silver, hold it in your hand, and silver me should I do anything unwanted." Eric said.

I took one of the silver chains to wrap around my hand, and I closed my hand like a fist. Well, one of my punches would really hurt now, wouldn't it?

"I'm trusting you, Eric." I reminded him.

"I would never betray you." He said. "...Ever..."

I almost laughed at the irony of that statement, but I held it back. He'd ask what I was laughing about, which would lead to a conversation we didn't need right now. Eric leaned in with his nose brushing up against my neck before he bit into me. I stood stiff not trying to react as any half blood would at being bitten.

It was different than when we were having sex and he bit me...or the time I gave him my blood after he burnt in the sun. He was different now, and my instincts told me to stay on guard. However, I didn't need to worry since Eric pulled back. He bit into his hand, which confused me. He held it out to me with his blood pouring down his hand.

"Eric, it's just a small bite." I said. "I'm fine."

"We will be one." Eric said.

I bit my lip before I took his hand to bring it to my mouth. I've already had to digest this like three times...I'm guessing another one won't be too bad. I drank his blood, and I could almost feel the connection hum between us. I let go of his hand, and his lips came to mine a second later. He went to push me down onto the bed gently, but I made him stop.

"I would love for us to take this time...to make love, but I can't." I said. "I have business that can't be ignored, Eric. I'm sorry."

I kissed him deeply then got off the bed to quickly change. I got into something more presentable then glanced back at him.

"I love you...my Viking." I said smiling softly. "And I'm going to make sure you're safe."

I left the room to head down the stairs where everyone else was gathering. I saw Nico there with Will at his side. I also Sookie was still here off in the corner.

"I told the others we didn't need the whole Calvary." Will said. "I thought they'd be too much."

I nodded thinking that'd actually be better. A simple small group would be better. We strike hard...take them out.

"I would like to thank the both of you for coming." I said. "Nico, you've grown so much."

Nico smiled at me as I walked over to pull him into my arms. It's been too long since I've seen him.

"You should know that if one of us calls, others will answer." Nico said as we pulled apart. "We're family."

"That and your with my brother, so you're going to do me a favor." I said smirking.

Nico blushed a bit as Will chuckled not seeming ashamed at all. I shook my head at him as I opened up my arms to him.

"Αδελφός (Brother)." I said.

"Αδελφή (Sister)." He replied.

He picked me up into his arms to swing me around then he sat me down onto my feet. I turned my head seeing Eric on the stairs.

"Eric, come say hello to my younger brother Will, and his partner, Nico." I said.

Eric flashed down to me side as he looked between Will, who looked a tad confused, and I.

"You both look very much alike." Eric said.

"Yeah, and we've met before." Will said.

"His memories were taken by the witch." I explained.

"Ah, that's why you were so pissed during the Iris Message." Will said smirking. "The witch messed with your boy toy."

I slugged Will hard in the harm, and he grunted in pain as he turned away rubbing his arm. Thalia laughed with a big grin on her face as Nico chuckled.

"Now, down to business. We have a witch spirit who's possed a live witch, and she needs to be taken care of, got it?" I said hoping everyone understood.

Devon then came into the room with the phone in his hand. He held out it out to me saying it was Bill.

"Yes?" I answered. "Can I help you, Bill?"

_ "One vampire was killed during the witch attack." _Bill said. _"I just went to the scene, and made a statement for the local news. I wish to have a meeting with Marnie tonight. I was thinking as the third party in all this that you would want to be there."_

He was going to visit that bitch? Well, I couldn't just let him go alone. Marnie would take the chance to do something to him.

"Set up the meeting." I said. "I'll be there as long as you tell me when."

_ "Of course." _Bill said. _"Thank-you, Corissa."_

I said goodbye as I hung up the phone. I passed it over to Devon who went to place it away.

"You know this Antonia inside your witch won't want you to bring people with you." Will said.

"I know that, but that bitch isn't getting what she wants." I said. "I'll bring a small group. Thalia."

Thalia nodded her head as she stepped up past the rest of her hunters who looked a tad worried.

"Nico and Will...you both of course." I said.

They both agreed as they stood beside Thalia. I looked to Eric as he looked back at me.

"Go with me?" I asked.

"I will go wherever you go." Eric said taking my hand.

I nodded my head as Sookie stepped up while clearing her throat. I looked over to her as did the rest of us.

"I...I want to fight too." Sookie said. "Marnie put vampires I care about in danger to. I want to help."

I wanted to protest to say it wasn't her place to me, but I couldn't. Anybody with the will to fight should be given the chance.

"Very well." I said. "But you remain near me at all times."

Sookie nodded her head as she thanked me. I really hope I don't regret taking her with me.

"Get ready for tonight." I said to the rest of the group. "We don't know what might happen."

* * *

I walked up Bill's steps while shooing away his guards. Bill had told me we'd head for the cemetery at midnight, so I showed up about half and hour early. I was dressed in my usual fight wear, and I had even gotten my archer gloves on tonight. My arrows couldn't hurt these witches since they were foremost human, but the daggers on my belt said otherwise. I just hope it doesn't come to that.

"King Bill will be with you shortly, Ms. Stackhouse." One of his guards said. "He said you may wait for him in the parlor."

He then glanced back at the group I had brought along with me. I nodded for them to move into the parlor before I followed after them. I sat down on the couch with Eric and Sookie on either side of me. Thalia, Nico, and Will all stood behind the couch silently like little guards. Bill came to us not much longer while seeming a tad stumped by my group.

"Don't look like that, Bill." I said. "You and I both know you weren't going to see Marnie-Antonia all by yourself either."

Bill sighed though he knew he couldn't argue with me as he nodded his head.

"But what is Sookie doing here?" Bill asked.

I looked at Sookie thinking she was the one who needed to explain her role in this.

"I'm here to fight with all of you." Sookie said.

"Fight with us?" Bill asked.

He looked towards me, but I just shrugged my shoulders. Sookie is here on her own free will. She doesn't answer to me anymore than she does Bill.

"Against the witches." Sookie said as if it was supposed to be obvious.

"Sookie this is not your fight." Bill said.

"It's yours and it's Rissy's, so it's mine." Sookie said. "And it's theirs."

She pointed to the three behind us, and Will waved with a grin on his face.

"Sookie is a Stackhouse, Bill." I said to him. "And the Stackhouses were raised to fight."

Sookie nodded in agreement with me as she took my hand. Families stick together no matter what.

"I want peace." Bill said.

"Well, we don't always get what we want." I pointed out.

I stood up crossing my arms over my chest, and Bill sighed. He should know that I usually always get what _I_ want, so there's no point in arguing with me.

"And you're prepared for war." Eric said.

I nodded my head because I knew for a fact that Bill would not go to that cemetery alone with just me as his back up...even though I'm great back up.

"Of course, but I'm not convinced we will win." Bill said.

"No war is for certain, Bill." I said. "But that shouldn't stop you."

"Yes, war isn't about whether you think you can win." Eric said. "It's about being willing to die for something you believe is worth dying for."

Whoa...that was like really deep. Bill sighed as he looked between Eric and I.

"Perphaps I'm less inclined to gamble with Sookie's life than you both are." Bill said.

"Sookie is a grown woman who can make her own decisions." I said. "She isn't an object that you get to decided what happens to it."

Sookie cleared her throat, so we all turned to look at her. She was frowning at us as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can speak for myself, thanks." She said.

I held up my hands in surrender as I sat back down in between her and Eric.

"I can help. I have powers. Now, granted I may not me in perfect control of those powers." Sookie said.

"No control." I said shaking my head.

Sookie frowned at me, so I looked away pretending I hadn't said anything.

"But they've saved me and others from some pretty dire circumstances." Sookie said.

"Sookie, you could die." Bill said.

Yeah, well, we all gotta die sometime. If we die fighting, then I'd have to say that's a pretty good way to die. There could be much worse ways.

"Well, call me crazy, but I'm willing to die if it means keep an entire group of people I know and love from being eradicated in the name of hate." Sookie said.

"Είναι γενναίος(She's brave.)." Will said to our two companions on either of of him.

"Ή πολύ ηλίθιος(Or very stupid.)." Thalia said.

Nico, Will, and I all laughed though I tried to contain it as Sookie blinked at all of us in confusion. Bill sighed as he looked at all of us.

"Thank-you." Bill said finally.

"My liege." Eric said bowing his head.

"My...Bill." Sookie said awkwardly.

I coughed to hide another laugh, but Sookie heard it. She smacked me hard in the arm with a blush of red on her face.

* * *

Bill and I walked down the path of the cemetery as we listened and looked for any signs of Antonia in Marnie's body. I placed a hand on Bill's arm to stop him when I felt a tiny chill go down my spine. I looked over towards the shadow of a tree, and Bill followed my gaze.

"Lady Antonia." He called towards the tree.

Marnie-Antonia...or rather Martonia...yeah, Martonia walked out from the shadows towards Bill and I.

"I am no lady." She said. "I am peasant and proud of it."

Bill and I exchanged a glance, and he very subtlety moved a bit in front of me. I appreciate the gesture, but I can take care of myself.

"This is my associate, Corissa Stackhouse." Bill said gesturing to me. "She is here to work as a negotiator between us, so there is an unbiased party. We only come in peace."

Though to be fair I'm not really unbiased. I'm very biased. I'm on the vamps' side right now. Well, I don't want any other human killed, but Martonia is a problem.

"Do you?" Martonia asked. "I know you both are not alone."

I shrugged my shoulders not really bothered we were caught. Bill motioned Sookie, Eric, and Pam forward with the twitch of his fingers.

"Έλα (Come.)." I ordered Nico, Will, and Thalia.

The three of them stepped up as well, and I saw Will already had his bow and arrows out. However, he kept them in his quiver as he stood there in a relaxed manner.

"Alright, we showed you ours." I said.

"So, please, show us yours." Bill finished.

Marnie raised her hands up with an invisible veil dropping to reveal Holly, Tara, and two others.

"Tara?" Sookie and I asked in unison.

What in Hades's name is going on here? I really didn't want to fight Tara. I can't believe she's even apart of this. I know she hates vamps, but she's being fucking stupid.

"A sad testament to our inability to trust each other, but I still believe we can achieve a peaceful resolution." Bill said.

"Describe this peaceful resolution to me." Martonia said.

She stepped up without caution, which showed she had no fear of Bill. Said vampire looked to me, so I stepped forward.

"The vampires will never harm you again." I said. "Anyone who has done so has been commanded to desist by King Bill, or they will face the...true death."

I thought that was kind of extreme, and I'm not even a vampire. Yes, attacking humans is very wrong. It just seemed a bit much to me.

"In return, King Bill only ask that you remove the spells from his two subjects here." I continued.

I gestured to Eric and then Pam who was looking a lot better. She had said Dr. Ludwig had given her something to hide the rot on the outside.

"Your associate, King Bill, says he is willing to execute those who have harmed me." Martonia said. "But you bring them to me and you ask me to remove spells I placed on them in self-defense. All for a promise that I'll never be harmed again."

I frowned because when she said it like that it made it all seem a tad stupid. Two who have harmed her are getting away with it...I'm sure she's not happy about that.

"Yes." I said in the end.

Martonia looked to Eric then to Pam as they both started at her silently. She then turned to place her gaze upon Bill.

"I have your word for this?" Martonia asked.

"I swear it." Bill said.

I frowned feeling as if something was wrong. She had to be planning something. I glanced back at Sookie, and she nodded. She concentrated her gaze on Martonia as my hand went to my bracelet.

"Bill, she's casting a spell." Sookie said urgently.

Bill looked at her in shock as I snapped my bow out with my quiver appearing on my back. I knew these arrows didn't hurt them, but they didn't know that.

"Demoness!" Martonia shouted angrily at Sookie.

She raised her hands again to reveal more people, but they weren't fighters...I could see it. They were shaking where they stood. Bill called for our reinforcements, and they arrived to join us. Martonia looked around seeming surprised we had more people with us. Did she really think we'd only bring six people as back up?

"You may have dominion over us, but you do not over the living." Bill said as his human guards joined us to point their guns at Martonia's chest. "Surrender now and no one will be hurt."

However, Eric then flashed forward to rip out the side of someone's neck. Really? Now? Martonia called out a spell to hide her and her people in a fog. Chaos insued, and I cursed.

"Nico!" I called out.

"I can sense her!" He said from somewhere within the fog. "I can try to find her."

"Do no leave Will's side!" I commanded. "Thalia, watch over them both."

I then went into the fog trying to find Sookie. Or that bitch Antonia. Whoever I came across first. I saw a flash of light, so I went in that direction.

"Sookie!" I called out.

"Rissy! Rissy, over here!" She called.

I then heard a gunshot then Sookie cry out. My eyes widened when I realized what happened.

"Sookie!" I screamed.

I ran even faster until I came to find her laying on the ground with a horrible wound in her stomach. I went to kneel down beside her when another stray shot hit me in my shoulder. I hissed in pain as I fell to my knees. I grit my teeth trying to ignore the pain as I moved to my cousin.

"Sookie, you stay with me. Do you understand me?" I asked.

I felt a chill behind me, so I turned seeing Alcide there. He knelt down beside me as he looked at me.

"You've been shot." He said reaching for me.

"No, get Sookie!" I ordered. "We need to get her to her house, and we need to do it now!"

Alcide nodded grabbing Sookie off the ground. As he was lifting her off the ground, I stood up. I glanced around for my people, but it was impossible to see anything.

"Πτώση πίσω! Αυτό είναι μια παραγγελία (Fall back! That's an order!)!" I shouted. "Πτώση πίσω! (Fall back!)"

"Rissa, we need to go." Alcide said urgently.

I nodded my head while keeping my hand on my bleeding shoulder as I ran with Alcide towards Sookie's house. Please, gods, let us get there in time.

* * *

We were getting closer to Sookie's house when Alcide was shoved to the ground after Sookie was taken from his arms. He growled looking up at the house as I knelt down beside him. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up.

"I'm fine." He said as he got up. "Let's get you inside too."

He lifted me off the ground without waiting for my consent. As he hurried me towards the house, I saw Thalia, Will, and Nico appearing out of the shadows by Sookie's house.

"You've been hurt?" Will asked already rolling up his sleeves.

"Bullet to my shoulder." I said as Alcide took me up the steps.

Will nodded his head while following Alcide and I into Sookie's house. Bill was trying to give Sookie blood, and as I was sat down I stared over at my cousin in worry.

"Sookie, drink!" Bill ordered. "I'm so sorry. I should never have let you come tonight!"

I looked away because it was really my fault. I was the one who let her even knowing about what was going on. I got her involved first, not Bill.

"Then why did you?" Alcide asked as he helped Will. "Why did you let either of them?"

Will pulled off my jacket, so to expose my shoulder. The blood was still pouring out, and I could feel the bullet inside.

"Werewolf, I'm gonna need you to shut the fuck up!" Bill snapped then looked back to my cousin. "Come on, drink! Sookie?"

I looked back over seeing Sookie wasn't responded at all to Bill's calls or his blood.

"Don't look like she's taking it." Alcide asked.

"She's not." I said with tears falling down my cheeks. "She's not."

Alcide gripped my hand tightly as Will inspected the wound in my shoulder.

"Does she even have a pulse?" Thalia asked as she was helping Will see to me.

"Barely." Bill said.

"Will." I said looking to my brother. "See to her. Look after, Sookie."

Will frowned not looking happy with my order, but he left me to look after my cousin.

"I'm going to need you to move." Will said to Bill.

Bill looked to me, and I nodded. Bill frowned though he did move out of Will's way. I sat there as Thalia retook Will's spot to look at my shoulder. Nico stood back from us while his eyes going from Sookie to me. I knew he was feeling our life auras. I wasn't really in any danger since it was only a shoulder wound.

"Where's Eric?" I asked Thalia. "Did you see him?"

Thalia shook her head as she told Nico to find her some kind of plyers, so she can get the bullet out of my shoulder. Nico left to do that as he walked towards the kitchen. I grit my teeth together because now Eric was missing...again. There was a noise upstairs, and we all turned as we heard footsteps coming down the steps. Marcus came around the corner with a firstaid kit.

"I thought something bad might happen, so I came here to wait." He said.

I chuckled weakly because good old Marcus always came through. Marcus walked over to us, and sat down beside Thalia. She started going through the supplies as Nico came out of the kitchen because he most likely heard Marcus.

"Will?" I called to my brother softly.

"I can save her." Will said. "I'll take care of her wound as much as possible, and then Bill can give her blood."

I nodded feeling better about at least one thing. Now there was the problem about Eric. I winced when Thalia dug inside my wound. This really wasn't her forte.

"Ma'am, I know this is a bad time, but I need to remind you of the Festival of Tolerance." Marcus said. "And Nan Flanagan called back. She has a date for you to go to the Authority. They have agreed to the meeting."

I frowned remembering that Tolerance thing tomorrow night. Ugh, why me?

"Finally." I said. "I've already spoken to many of the human reps, but the vamps have been very evasive."

I then cursed when Thalia tried to jerk the bullet out only to miss. I glared at her as she grinned sheepishly.

"Give me the fucking plyers." I ordered her.

She handed them over as Alcide continued to hold my other hand. I guess I have no choice, but to pull the stupid thing out myself.

"Alcide, I need my other hand." I said.

Alcide nodded his head, so he finally released my hand. I grabbed some gauze to help stop the bleeding. I reached in with the plyers while using the sense of feeling to find the bullet. Once I had a hold of it, I easily and swiftly jerked it out of my shoulder.

"Hmm, didn't even shatter." I said as I looked at it. "What kind of bullets do your men use besides the wooden ones with a silver core?"

"No idea." Bill said distractedly.

He was looking intently at Sookie as Will did his work. Will said he could save her, so I wasn't too worried about her. I let Thalia put a wrap of bandages around my shoulder to stop the blood from flowing. The bullet hole wasn't that big or deep, which meant it wouldn't be much of a problem.

"You can give her blood now." Will said backing away from Sookie as he held the bullet in his bloody hand.

Bill didn't hesitate to start giving Sookie blood, and with Will's help they forced it down her throat. Once her wound healed up, her eyes fluttered up a few moments later.

"Sookie." Bill said looking relieved.

"You made it." Will said as he sat back on the coffee table. "You're welcome."

I moved to sit on the edge of the couch as I looked over my cousin. She blinked up at me, and I smiled when seeing she was alright. I had been so worried. Sookie's lips twitched up into a dazed smile as I stood from the couch. There was still work to be done.

"Now, we need to find Eric." I said. "I've got a bad feeling."

"I can send out some of my men to look for him." Bill said. "I can even join them myself."

"Am I the only one here who thinks this is batshit crazy?" Alcide demanded as he stood up. "Rissa, you got shot, and your cousin came this close to dying because of fucking fangers...Again!"

I sighed knowing he was just worried for me as any friend would be, but the man I love is missing. For all I know Martonia took him.

"I know that, Alcide." I said. "But please try to understand. With or without vampires in my life I'd be in constant danger because of what I am. I was born a magnet for trouble. I can never live safely or in peace. None of the half bloods can."

Will, Nico, and Thalia all murmured in agreement to back me up. They all knew what I was talking about. They've experienced the same hardships as me.

"I have accepted this." I said. "I have accepted that everyday for me is going to be a battle to survive. The only way to stop this battle is if I die. That will be the day that I can stop fighting...stop struggling...stop being in danger. And until that day I am going to continue on living this fucked up life that I have with my head held high, and despite all the hardships I am going to keep fighting to survive."

Alcide frowned shaking his head, and I knew all this wasn't fair to him. He had his own life. He shouldn't be pulled into my problems.

"You need to return home to Debbie." I said. "You don't have to look after me...or Sookie again. It's not your problem."

"What?" Alcide asked frowning in confusion this time.

"You're done here." I said to Alcide. "Done...so leave."

I then walked past him because I still had a lot of work to do. Like that big mess at the graveyard needed to be cleaned up. Then I needed to prepare for tomorrow while worrying about how to find Eric. I'm not going to get any sleep tonight.

"Nico, Will, return back to the house to get some rest." I said as they walked outside with Thalia to join me. "Thalia, you can join them if you wish."

"I'm not leaving you after everything that happened." Thalia said.

I sighed since I should have known that. Nico and Will vanished into the shadows to get back to the mansion. Bill came out of the house, and stopped beside me.

"We have a long night ahead of us." Bill said.

* * *

I sighed walking around the drawing room in a pacing circle as Marcus went over the points for the Festival of Tolerance with me. I knew what it was all going to be about, but really now wasn't the time. I had many of my men out looking for any signs of Eric.

"Madam Corissa, a Ms. Debbie Pelt is here to see you." Devon said walking into the room with Debbie with him.

I looked over at Debbie as I paused in my pacing. Fuck...right now really wasn't the time for that lunch get-together-thing.

"Hey, Rissy." Debbie said then brought out some flowers behind her back. "I hope you like flowers."

I put a smile on my face because I needed to try and be nice to Debbie. I couldn't be mean to her.

"Devon, please put those flowers into a vase." I said. "Then prepare Debbie and I some refreshments. Marcus, we can take a break, right?"

Marcus nodded his head as he started putting everything away. He left the room as my guards, who were staying extra close today after what happened in the cemetery, shifted to let him out the back door to the drawing room that led into the library. They moved back into place as Devon grabbed the flowers from Debbie.

"I will see to the refreshments immediately, Madam." Devon said.

He left towards the kitchen leaving Debbie and I alone...with my guards who were all watching her carefully. She glanced around at them looking uncomfortable.

"Sorry about them." I said. "They take their job very seriously. Please, have a seat."

Debbie nodded while sitting down in the seat Marcus had once preoccupied. I sat down on the other couch across the coffee table.

"I'm sorry I don't really have anything ready for visitors." I said. "I'm getting ready for a meeting tonight."

"No, I didn't call ahead of time and I should have." Debbie said. "I just wanted to talk to you about Alcide."

I held back a frown while knowing this chat wasn't going to end well at all. That or it was just going to be all kinds of awkward that I wasn't looking forward to. I really didn't need this on my plate right now either. Devon returned soon enough with refreshments, which he sat down in front of Debbie and I.

"Anything else you require, Madam?" Devon asked.

"No, Devon." I said shaking my head. "Thank-you though."

Devon nodded then left once more to go do butlery things or whatever. I looked back to Debbie as I told her to have anything she wanted on the tray. She reached forward to pick up a glass of iced tea, and I noticed her hand was kind of jittery. I said nothing, however, as she started talking.

"Alcide was the first, the only, man that I ever loved if you count out Coot, which believe me, I really wish I could." Debbie said then cleared her throat nervously. "So when I saw Alcide with you, and the way he cared about you, I just-"

"Let's not bring up." I cut in quickly. "The past is the past."

That was over even though she was jealous she tried to kill me...and Sookie. We don't want to bring all that up if it can be avoided

"Right." Debbie said nodding. "Sorry. That's not even why I came. I know you're in trouble, and I'm wondering if there's anything I could to help, that's all."

I frowned wondering how she even knew I was in trouble. I highly doubted Alcide would tell her. I'm sure she doesn't even want him in my business.

"Did Alcide tell you I was in trouble?" I asked.

"He didn't have to." Debbie said. "He came home last night with your and Sookie's blood on him...I remember the smell."

I nodded because I did bleed in front of Debbie, and she had made Sookie bleed herself.

"Look, I ain't asking to be best friends." Debbie said. "You know, I'd be crazy if I expected that, and I ain't crazy. I'm just happy you're talking to me civily in the first place. But can't we try and make things better just a little at a time?"

I sighed knowing she was really trying, but I had a hunch someone had a little bit of V before coming here. Or she was just nervous, and I'm reading too much into things. However, my hunches have never been wrong before. I mentally shook myself as I looked towards Debbie.

"I'd like to make things better, Debbie." I said honestly. "It'd be nice to be friends someday, but I'm in deep with the vampires with my new position. And I know Weres and vamps don't get along."

"I know, but Alcide is your friend." Debbie said. "And I don't want him to have to pick between his kind...and myself and you. I want all of us to get along even if you do...deal with vampires."

I was a tad shocked to hear this cause Weres usually want to stay as far away from vamps as possible. Debbie must really love Alcide to do all this.

"He loves you." I said to Debbie. "He loves you a whole lot."

"Thank-you." Debbie said smiling with tears in her eyes.

I nodded then picked up my own glass of iced tea to take a sip. I really think Debbie and I are actually getting along. Which worries me just the teeniest bit.

"Debbie, I appreciate you wanting to help." I said sincerely. "But I can't ask you to be pulled into my problems. I'd feel awful if something happened to you or Alcide, which is why I told him to forget my problems...they're not yours to deal with. Thank-you, but you need to be with Alcide...and far away from me and my problems. I'd never forgive myself if either of you or both of you got hurt."

"But-" Debbie tried to protest.

I shook my head as I stood up. I walked towards the entry way, but paused to pat her shoulder.

"Thank-you for being so kind." I said.

I then left the room while telling the guards to escort Debbie out. I went to find Marcus, so we could continue preparing for tonight.

* * *

I sighed sitting uncomfortably in my seat as I waited for the Festival of Tolerance to begin. I was dressed in a white dress shirt under a dark gray vest, which had a pale yellow tie underneath. Then I had on a black skirt that stopped a bit past midthigh. And heels on my feet.

"I hate heels." I said to Bill.

Bill chuckled as he reached out to place his hand over mine to squeeze it. I sat between Bill and Nan who was already getting on my nerves even though we've barely said a word to each other. The commentator stepped up the microphone as I crossed one leg over the other.

"Our special guest tonight, Joyce Watney." He introduced.

He got out of the way as Joyce, who was the founder of this group that's gotten together, stepped up to the mic. The crowd cheered for her as I tried not to look bored out of my mind.

"I founded the LSY chapter of the Living Dead Alliance after a deeply personal experience with a vampire." Joyce said. "My big sister, Julie Watney."

Joyce glanced back at her sister who nodded to her with a smile on her face.

"When I was 12 and she was 19, Julie disappeared." Joyce continued. "We never saw her again, until three years ago when vampires came out of the coffin. Mom, Dad, and I were having Sunday night dinner...and the doorbell rings, and it's Julie...wanting to know if she could watch us eat."

The crowd cheered as Joyce teared up, and it took everything I had not to roll my eyes. Haven't seen the family in three years and she asks them if she can watch them eat? That was kind of creepy to me.

"Are we the only vampires here?" Bill whispered over me to Nan.

I glanced around noticing that I only felt three presences of vamps. That's odd, isn't it?

"Other than this one's sister we're about to trot out, yes, we are." Nan replied.

Well, that all seemed stupid. Even I had some of the kids from camp brought here to show that other half bloods support the cause of mending the gap between human and vampires. Most of my siblings were here including Will who was sitting at the end as representative for the Apollo cabin.

"How can you have an event in honor of the living dead without any living dead?" Bill asked. "It's like having a civil rights protest without any black people."

"African Americans, Bill." I corrected. "African Americans."

Nan nodded her head actually agreeing with me this time, which had me a little sick to my stomach. I didn't like her agreeing with me.

"Maybe those protests wouldn't have turned into bloodbaths if they hadn't been there. Ever consider that?" Nan asked.

"Yes, but it looks like the vampires don't want to see this through when they don't show up in the first place." I pointed out.

Nan frowned at me as Bill nodded his head in agreement this time, which I could live with. All three of us then tuned back into Joyce's speech before we got caught not listening.

"But you know what we say? We say vampires gave us our Julie back." Joyce said to the crowd. "They gave us a miracle, so put your hands together, please, for my big sister and our family's miracle, Ms. Julie Watney."

We all stood to give Julie some applause as she went up to give Joyce a hug. I really hope this ends soon enough, so I can go get Eric from wherever the Hades he is. Julie got up giving her little speech, and at the end everyone clapped for her.

"Joining us here tonight is a woman...a brave woman who fights to close the gap between both human and vampire." Julie said. "Please, help me welcome Ms. Corissa Stackhouse."

Everyone started clapping as I got up from my chair. Bill gave my hand a final squeeze before letting it go. I walked up to the podium to give the two women standing there hugs. They stepped back, so I had the podium all to myself.

"Thank-you for that warm welcome." I said smiling at the crowd. "And thank-you all for coming here tonight."

The crowd have another round of applause, and I nodded smiling at them. I really hope this ends soon.

"As you all most likely know, I'm not completely human." I said. "I've been part of the supernatural and mythological world since I a young girl. I met my first vampire when I was fourteen...I will not lie to you...it wasn't a pleasant meeting. I had to fight for my life. After that, I, like most of wolf, only saw vampires as monsters...only thirsting for my blood. However, I soon learned I was wrong."

It was completely silent in the building except for the noise of cameras flashing and reporters whispering into their recorders.

"I've fought for survival for a little over a decade now." I said. "And I've met some true monsters. Monsters who's only thoughts are to hunt and kill. Those monsters literally had no souls. They could feel no true emotions...no pain...no compassion...no fear of death because they could not be killed. Vampires are the opposite. They have real human emotions. They can love just as deeply as we can...can cause pain just the same. They also know the fear of dying just like any other living being, which is why we can't just write them of as godless, soulless monsters."

The crowd applauded loudly though I could see some people shaking their hands and scoffing at my words. I knew not everyone would agree, but I could only gain people's vote one person at the time.

"I hope that together we can settle the feuding between humans and vampires, so everyone can live peacefully together." I said. "Thank-you."

Everyone applauded again as I turned towards Nan while introducing her to the crowd. She stood with a big fake smile on her face as she stepped up to me. She shook hands with me, and we both smiled at each other tightly. I moved back to sit beside Bill who pat my arm.

"I really hate her." I whispered to Bill.

"I believe she feels the same way." Bill said chuckling.

I nodded knowing she did. I zoned out during Nan's speech as I crossed one leg over the other. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. When Nan called Bill up to speak, he put on a rather cheesy smile as he stood up. He kissed Nan on the then took the podium. Nan sat down next to me, and we frowned at each other.

"Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen." Bill said to the crowd. "Thank-you very much. What a wonderful night for a wonderful cause."

I suddenly felt a chill travel down my spine when something changed in the air. I frowned glancing around the place. Something was wrong.

"She's here." I whispered to Nan.

Nan frowned at me in confusion as I kept looking around for a glance of Martonia.

"That witch is here." I clarified.

Nan's eyes narrowed as she looked around as well. I might not be able to see Martonia, but I could sense her presence along with a certain vampire. I turned to look off the stage towards Thalia. She looked up at me, and I nodded to her. She nodded in return understanding. She left taking a few guards with her. I tuned back into Bill's speech as the clapping started to die away.

"But make no mistake." Bill said. "There is still much work to be done for history teaches us that war can sound a louder call to action than peace. That a message of hate can seduce an impressionable mind far more readily than a message love. Which means we must remain vigilant-"

"Bill! Rissy!"

I stiffened immediately recognizing the voice that had called out near the front of the building.

"Sookie?" Bill asked.

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ." Nan cursed.

"What did she do now?" I groaned.

There was then a shrill scream, and my head snapped up seeing that three of the remaining vampire sheriffs in Louisiana on the balcony. They had three guards in their hands holding them high, so everyone could see that their intestines had been ripped out. Oh, well, this wasn't going to end well now, was it? The sheriffs went to the crowd to take out some citizens as my fellow half bloods sprung back out of the way to access the situation.

"They're coming for you, Bill!" Sookie cried out. "RUN!"


	33. Thanks For the Memories

"Half bloods, get out of here that is an order!" I snapped. "Guards, get the citizens out!"

Will didn't argue as he started hearding the young half bloods outside with the help of Nico. Thalia went to help the citizens with the remaining guards as Nan went to take care of the cameras and the news man. This wasn't going to end well even if we do get everything under control. Eric then jumped onto the change as Bill was removing his jacket. Eric shoved Bill to the floor with his fangs clicked out as he snarled.

"Eric, no!" I said.

Eric looked away from Bill for a few seconds, but it was enough for Bill to get up. He tried to attack Eric, but the stronger vampire threw Bill of the stage onto the floor.

"Bill!" I heard Sookie cry.

"Must kill the king." Eric growled.

He jumped off the stage to get to Bill who was just getting to his knees. Eric wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, and I knew he was going to rip Bill's head off.

"Here comes death." Eric said.

I cursed while kicking off my heels. I jumped off the stage then launched myself at Eric. I wrapped my arms around his neck while twisting my body violently to rip Eric off Bill. I threw Eric to the ground while jumping off of him. I gathered light up into my palms while shooting it at two of the sheriffs. They screeched in pain while falling to the ground as their flesh burned. Bill got up behind me as Eric got up off the floor.

"Eric, that is enough." I said holding my hand out as it glowed threateningly. "Don't let her control you. You're Eric fucking Northman, and you let no one control you!"

Eric growled while pushing me to the side rather roughly. I went through the air landing on my arm funny. I cried out when I heard and felt my bone break. Holy Styx...that hurts! I moved to sit up just as Eric attacked Bill again. He threw Bill into a table that broke due to the impact. Eric grabbed a wooden staff to stab Bill with as I watched on in horror.

"Sookie, Corissa, go!" Bill ordered.

"No more!" Sookie snapped.

She shot out a bright blinding light that enveloped Eric.

* * *

NO POV:

FLACKBACK

(1)

_Eric sat on this throne with a bored expression on his face when the smell of something divine evaded his senses. He searched his bar until his eyes landed on the petite blonde standing near the entrance. She was looking around to survey the room, and he was must certain the smell came from her. His head tilted curiously when he saw she was with Bill Compton and some other blonde who was pretty. However the petite blonde was beautiful. Her skin perfectly tanned, and her hair like golden sunshine. Then her eyes were a mesmerizing blue. He watched her move around the bar with such grace in every move as if she were a lioness prowling through his establishment. He didn't really pay much attention to the conversation she was having with her companions. He looked away briefly when he noticed Pam was watching the woman curiously as well, but his eyes snapped back to her when he felt her eyes on him._

_He roamed his eyes over her room not caring she was watching him now. He met her gaze again, and he smirked. When her brow quirked in a challenging manner, he felt his smirk widened. The woman rolled her eyes while looking away. Well, that was new. No, woman has ever rolled their eyes at him. She was becoming more interesting by the second. His eyes followed her continuously as she went to take a seat with her friends. As Bill and the other blonde conversed, the little woman sat up straighter when feeling his eyes on her again. _

_"Bill, who's the creep who keeps staring at me?" She asked sounding annoyed. _

_Eric chuckled as Bill explained who he was, and the woman didn't seem all that impressed. _

_"Well, he needs to get his old as dust eyes off of me." She said with a bit of sass. "I know I'm beautiful, but I'm not interested. My petite and beautiful temple of a body is too good for him and everyone else in this place."_

_Eric's grin widened because this sassy human that smelled of sunlight was becoming more interesting by the second. Her companion made sarcastic comment, and the small human winked at her. She winked at her friend then glanced at Eric once more. His smirk said he accepted her challenge. She scoffed looking unimpressed, which only made Eric more determined to make her is._

FLASHBACK

(2)

_"You're pressed very innocent today." Eric said as he looked over Corissa's outfit. _

_Very innocent in all that pink...she looked delicious...Eric inwardly pictured taking Corissa to bed while she was dressed so innocently. Her withering under him in pleasure and crying out his name as he took her virginity. _

_"That's the idea." Corissa said shrugging nonchalantly as she snapped Eric from his thoughts. "Sookie told me to play the part of her younger innocent cousin, and so I will play the part. It'd be much easier if I went alone, but no, wonder cousin has to come along."_

_Eric chuckled at Corissa's annoyed tone then watched as Corissa checked on that necklace she was so fond of. He asked why it was important to her, and as she explained the significance the bracelet was to her, Eric noticed how she kept looking at one bead constantly through her explanation. He asked her about it, and as she explained it belonged to a man she once loved, Eric felt an uncomfortable tightness in this chest. He had his suspicions she had once loved a man. However, having it confirmed bothered him. _

_"I better get going." She said to change the subject. "Don't want to keep Sookie and that Hugo guy she mentioned waiting. See you tonight."_

_She went to leave, but Eric was quick to block her way. She looked up at him in confusion as he looked down at her._

_"Be careful while you're in there." Eric said. "Don't take any unnecessary risks."_

_Corissa blinked up at him a moment before she grinned cheekily. _

_"Is that concern I hear, Eric Northman?" She asked poking his chest._

_Eric chuckled saying nothing as he moved out of the way. Corissa moved into the doorway, and when she turned to say something, Eric pressed his lips to hers swiftly. He shut the door before she could react, and he chuckled when she yelled at him through the door. He touched his lips still feeling her soft plush lips against his._

FLASHBACK

(3)

_Eric rushed to Corissa's home while not caring about the drying cement on him. He already finished informing Sookie about Bill, and now all Eric wanted was to see Corissa. He arrived at her home noticing it was very quiet. He walked up to the door seeing a letter addressed to Jason between the doors. He opened the door not caring the letter fell to the porch. He walked into the house still smelling Corissa's scent was fresh. He knew she wasn't here, so he quickly left the empty house to follow her scent. He arrived at the cemetery just in time to see Corissa and Apollo vanishing in a bright light. Eric stood there not believing he had missed his chance to give Corissa proper goodbye. He didn't even know when or if he'd ever she her again. _

_"No, I will get you back, Lite Sol." He said with a confident smirk. "Even if I have to kill every single once gods. I will bring you back to me, and never again will you leave my side."_

_Eric stood there a moment as Corissa's scent was carried through the breeze. Oh, yes, nothing would keep him from his love. He didn't care if they were human, supernatural, or the damn gods themselves. He ripped them to pieces, fed on their blood, and have passionate sex with Corissa in their remains. Though he was sure getting Corissa to agree to that last one would be tough._

FLASHBACK

(4)

_Eric walked into Fangtasia with a bored expression on his face when he got the scent of sunshine. His head snapped up seeing Corissa standing in his bar after being gone over a year. She turned to looked at him with her mesmerizing eyes locking with his blue orbs. She had a small smile on her face, and Eric was sure he was dreaming. _

_"Corissa." He said stepping forward cautiously because he feared she might vanish before his eyes._

_"Mr. Northman." Her musical voice greeted him softly to let him know it wasn't a dream._

* * *

CORISSA'S POV: (PRESENT)

After the light vanished Eric stood there almost looking frozen in place. I looked to Sookie wondering what the fuck just happened. Everything seemed to freeze for a moment, but soon the crying of the injured woke me from my stupor.

"Lady Corissa!" The hunters called as they hurried to my side.

They helped me off the floor as I cradled my arm to my chest. Bill went to attack Eric who was still stunned, and made him kneel on the ground.

"Bill!" I called sharply getting him to pause as he held onto Eric's neck. "I believe he's alright now."

To prove me right Eric told Bill impassively to let go of him. Bill frowned though did release Eric.

"Marnie!"

We all turned to the balcony where Martonia was standing with one of her followers. She raised her arms, and they vanished from sight.

"We've got to help these poor people." Nan said getting us to look at her. "Bill, image."

I rolled my eyes at her as she went to 'help' all the poor people who had been hurt. Will, who had come back inside to see what was going on, rushed over to me when seeing the state I was in.

"I'm fine." I said when he reached me. "The kids?"

"I had Nico and Ms. O'Leary take them back to camp immediately." Will said.

"Good." I said. "See to the wounded."

Will nodded then went to help the people who needed it. I looked down at my arm knowing it needed to be taken care of.

"Corissa."

I looked up seeing Eric stepping towards me. My hunters stepped closer to me as they glared at Eric.

"See to the parameter." I ordered them. "Those people can't get to far. I'm afraid I have to say that all those people might have to be glamored. Make sure Thalia gets the order as well."

"Yes, milady." Sandra said bowing her head.

She left with the other three flanking her. I looked back to Eric as he closed to distance between us. He looked at my arm with guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said sounding completely sincere. "So sorry."

I reached up with my other hand to lightly cup his cheek. I tried to give him a smile, but considering the situation I was finding it difficult.

"It's alright. You didn't mean to." I said.

Eric just placed his hand over mine as he stared into my eyes. He gently took my hurt arm, and I winced when he stretched it out to inspect it.

"Let me heal you." He said. "Take my blood."

"Later." I said. "First all this needs to be taken care of."

I brushed my thumb across his bottom lip. I then went to see how I could help with everything.

* * *

I stood in behind closed doors with Bill and Nan as we discussed tonight. It had been a total shitstorm. On the pulse side, my arm was all better thanks to Eric's blood...I still need to speak with him about having his memories back.

"You've keeping secrets from me." Nan said. "You both have been. What's the deal with the dairy maid and her lightning trick?"

"I have no reason to discuss my family with you, and we have more pressing matters." I said shortly.

Bill nodded in agreement as he sat in a leather chair looking every bit as a king would in a throne.

"There are glamour squads all over Shreveport." Nan said. "And thanks to her siblings all the injuries have been healed. If anything leaks, remember the civil rights movement...sweeping social change inevitable accompanied by violence and the appearance of chaos...yada yada. That is the spin we'll give it."

I frowned at Nan because none of that made tonight any fucking better. And the reason behind the fuck up was still on the loose. That needed to be changed.

"Spin doesn't matter now." Bill said.

"Spin always matters." Nan retorted.

"Spin can be put to the side until we deal with the problem that caused the need for the spin in the first place." I cut in.

Nan glared over at me with a small growl in her throat. I stepped up ready for a throw down if she was. I'd undoubtedly win. Bill cleared his throat, so we looked back to him.

"You are not in charge anymore." Bill said to Nan.

Said vampire seemed stumped for a moment as my brow quirked. Well, this conversation should end well.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I am." Nan said after she got over her shock. "I raised you to that throne, and I can bring you down in a heartbeat."

Bill glared coldly at Nan as he stood up from his chair to stare down Nan. Oh, this was getting more tense quickly, wasn't it?

"This is your fault, all of it." Bill said.

To be fair if we hadn't fucked up in the cemetery then we wouldn't be having this problem right now.

"And that is exactly what I'm gonna tell the Authority." Bill continued.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Nan demanded.

"If you'd let me kill that witch when I wanted to-" Nan cut Bill off.

"If you had any idea of the factions I'm fighting with-" Bill stopped Nan short this time as he snapped. "I don't care!"

Nan stood back seeming a tad shocked by his tone as I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest. Gees, you can cut a knife through the tension in this room cause it's so thick.

"Now, this is what will happen." Bill began. "We are going after the necromancer and we are taking her out. By an means necessary."

"And how are you going to do that?" Nan asked.

"We're going to blow up Moodgoddess." Bill said as he started leaving the room.

Nan and I actually exchanged a glance that expressed we both thought that was a terrible idea.

"Fire killed her 400 years go." Bill said as he left his study to go into the hall. "We can only hope that is works again."

I followed after quickly, and Nan was right beside me. I really hope Bill isn't being serious here.

"Blowing up Moongoddess Emporium is not a 21st century solution." Nan said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with her, Bill." I said. "And what about her followers? Do you plan to kill them too?"

Bill nodded his head with my eyes widening as he started heading up his stairs. He's kidding, right?

"You're blowing up Moodgoddess and killing who?" Sookie asked as she joined us.

I sighed because she didn't need to get involved anymore than she already is. I still need to ask her how the Hades she knew about Martonia's plan and all that other shit.

"You're fucking our agenda up the ass." Nan said.

She then walked off with her phone pressed against her ear as she spoke with her assistant about getting her on the Greta Van Susteren show. I've been on that show. Greta's a really nice woman. I saw Pam in the corner, so I nodded her as I wondered where Eric was.

"God, I hate her." Bill complained.

"Ditto." I said.

"Bill, you can't do this." Sookie said. "Tara and other humans are in there."

I nodded in agreement to Sookie because killing the innocent was something that couldn't happen. Martonia I understand because she's seriously messed things up. And even though Tara and her friends made a bad decision doesn't mean they have to die.

"Well, they bet on the wrong horse." Eric said finally joining us. "It's too bad."

I frowned at Eric wondering why he was only making things worse. Why couldn't he just behave, and not go along with the crazy shit?

"I've summoned Jessica." Bill said. "We'll secure the windows, silver ourselves and go to ground. Pam, you'll stay here."

"I'm so in." Pam said.

I looked at Pam with my expression asking 'Really?', and she shrugged unapologetically in return. Fucking vampires.

"If Tara hadn't warned me about the hotel, Eric would still be a zombie, and you'd be dead." Sookie said to Bill.

"My kind is still in danger." Bill reminded Sookie. "I can't risk a potential genocide to save one human just because she's your friend."

"Loveable, isn't it?" Eric deadpanned.

I frowned over at him telling him with my eyes that he needed to shut up.

"Bill, I understand your worries." I said. "I have them as well, but there is a easier way to take care of all this without a fiery ending. Let me take a small group of ha-"

"Last time you helped, Sookie got shot and almost died." Bill said. "You were also hurt."

"Sookie, isn't coming this time." I assured him. "And I can't exactly stand back. I'm supposed to be middle ground between vampires and everyone else...so let me be the middle ground."

Sookie went to protest, but I held up a hand that shut her up real quick. She's still in trouble for her little mission earlier tonight, and I still don't know what all she had done.

"You and Sookie need to stay away from there." Bill said. "Because tomorrow we're gonna finish Marnie once and for all."

"And if innocent people die?" Sookie asked.

"It's war." Bill said. "It happens."

Sookie looked at Bill in shock then quickly she left, and I sighed as I fought of a headache.

"This isn't a damn war." I said. "This is a disagreement between two sides. The war hasn't started yet, but if you go through with your plan, then the war really will start. And many more than just those witches in that store will die. I, along with a few of my people, can take care of Martonia without anyone else getting hurt."

"Martonia?" Bill asked.

"Yeah...ya know...because Marnie and that Antonia bitch are one." I said.

Eric chuckled as a small grin appeared on his face. Oh, yeah, laugh it up. I thought the name was pretty clever.

"How? How can you defeat her?" Bill asked.

"Fight necromancy against necromancy." I said. "Nico can rip Antonia right out of Marnie to send her on her way to the Underworld where she will never be able to escape. It'll only take him and me. We go in, I create a distraction, and Nico finishes it."

Bill actually looked like me might consider this, and I was hoping he'd give me permission to take the lead on this. It'd only be better for all of us in the end.

"And who will handle her followers and the other two vampires under her control?" Eric asked.

"Only one follower was with Marnie tonight." I said. "I believe the others realized their mistake of joining her after what happened in the cemetery. He won't be a problem, and I can fry those two vamps without a problem. I can control the light much easier now. It's like an extension of me."

I held up my hand with the light dancing across my finger tips. I had trained really hard to expand and strength this gift since I left. I know could use it continuously for long periods of time without feeling any fatigue.

"Bill, let me do this." I said. "Let me take care of this, so no one has to die."

"Marnie, brought this on herself." Bill said. "You should go home...get some rest."

I frowned knowing I couldn't get through to him, but maybe I could finish everything before they get up tomorrow night.

"Fine." I said when Bill's doors opened to reveal Marcus who was out of breath. "Marcus? Did you run here?"

"Mr. Herveaux called said he needed you." Marcus gasped out. "Emergency at Merlotte's."

My brow quirked wondering what had happened. However, I knew I couldn't ignore Alcide's request. I glanced over at Eric seeing that he looked troubled.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." I said to Eric. "Marcus, call for the car to come for you. You look as if you might keel over."

Marcus nodded his head leaning against his knees. I shook my head then vanished in a flash of light. I appeared right outside Merlotte's while shaking my head. That new power left me a tad dizzy. I saw Tommy's van and Sam's jeep outside the bar, and I frowned wondering what was going on. I walked towards the bar, and when I stepped in I heard hushed voices.

"Alcide? Sam?" I called turning towards the voices.

The two men looked up from Tommy, who was laying on the pool table, to me.

"Rissy, Rissy, please." Sam said coming over to me. "Alcide said you can heal using magic. Please, heal Tommy. Please."

I frowned feeling concern as I walked over to the pool table. I saw Tommy there covered in blood, and not looking too good. I nodded briefly to Alcide then placed my hand on Tommy's forehead.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" I asked. "Where's the most pain? I can heal you, but you have to be willing to accept the treatment."

"I'm not...willing." Tommy gasped out. "I want to go."

I looked to Sam sympathetically as I shook my head. Tears entered Sam's eyes as he stepped up beside me, so to place his hand over Tommy's.

"If he's not willing, I cannot help him." I said. "Healing half bloods and humans are easy. Shifters and Weres aren't due to the differences in their genetic make-up. Your cells constantly change, and if you don't open up to my healing magic, I cannot heal the wounds. I'm sorry."

"I...understand." Sam said.

I hugged him tightly for moment then stepped back after kissing his temple. I know the pain of losing a brother. Losing family was the second most agonizing pain anyone could ever feel. Losing your the one you love more than anyone else being the first. I watched silently as Sam brushed Tommy's hair back. Alcide came to stand next to me, and he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I feel useless." I said under my breath.

"You came." Alcide said. "You tried...but sometimes people know when it's their time."

I nodded understanding that, but it didn't make me feel any better. Sam started cleaning off one side of Tommy's face as Tommy stared up towards the ceiling...though I'm sure he didn't truly see it.

"...Don't be afraid." Sam said to Tommy. "...You know, I'm-I'm thinking of the folks who pass on for a little while and then come back...Well, they say it's beautiful over there. There's books on it. They all want to stay. They say it's like going home."

Sam looked at Alcide and I for help, so Alcide, who kept his arm around my shoulders, leaned in to look down at Tommy.

"It's all feeling good, and white light, and people who love you." Alcide said.

"You really believe that shit?" Tommy asked.

His question pulled a soft smile from Sam, and I felt my lips twitch up as well.

"Why not?" Alcide asked as Sam said, "Now, could be."

I've seen the Underworld, so I do know there is a afterlife. However, there's the not so good parts in it. But...I think Tommy could find peace there.

"There ain't no heaven...and hell's a dogfight." Tommy said. "I'm gonna disappear like I never was. That's what I want."

That was one of the saddest thing I've ever heard. No one before death wishes to disappear completely. In fact, that's one of the reason everyone fears death so much because they don't wish to disappear.

"Well, won't you be surprised when angels come and lift you up." Sam said.

"Sucker." Tommy said softly.

Sam gave a weak chuckle as he placed the wet clothe back on Tommy's head. Tommy winced with pain contorting on his face. I reached out placing my hand on his chest. A soft light enveloped my hand, and a warmth spread from it. Tommy settled down as the warmth continued to spread. I might not be able to save him, but I can make his passing go a bit easier.

"Shh." I shushed softly as I brushed his hair back.

I might not know Tommy well. Hades, the only real things I know about him are that he's a troublemaking shifter and his name. But everyone deserves a peaceful death.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Tommy said looking to his brother. "For everything."

"No." Sam said shaking his head. "No, nothing is your fault. And listen, I'm sorry. I should have been a better brother. I-I didn't know how."

"You were the best part of my life." Tommy said.

Sam looked at him in shock as a very weak smile appeared on Tommy's face. Sam looked away as he moved over to the side to have a moment.

"That's so fucking sad." I heard him say.

I looked at him sympathetically then looked down to Tommy as I brushed his hair again. There had to be something I could do for him...it was like the Godric incident all over again. I froze realizing it was exactly like the Godric incident all over again. I stood up straight to unbutton my vest, so I could reach inside the inner pocket. I pulled out two drachmas knowing Tommy needed them more than me right now.

"You might not believe in the afterlife." I said getting him to look at me as I returned to brushing his hair. "But I've seen it, and I know there's a place for you there. A place that is beautiful...a place where you will feel only happiness...and warmth. A place where you will be welcomed, and spend eternity happier than you've ever been in this life. All you need are these."

I placed the drachmas into his hand, and curled his fingers around them. I set his hand back on his chest, and placed my hand over his.

"Give those to the boatman, Charon." I said. "He will ferry you into the afterlife. Then you may join others in Elysium, which is a place of beauty and peace, and I promise you will be happy there."

"...Do you mean...it?" Tommy asked sounding fainter.

I nodded my head because I truly believed that the afterlife held something much more for him than his life here. A tiny smile pulled across Tommy's face before he started jerking and coughing.

"Sam, it's time." I said looking up to my friend.

Sam turned back around with tears in his eyes as he looked at Tommy. I stepped back letting Sam have his final moments with his brother. I held back my tears as final words were exchanged between brothers. Tonight was already fucked up...why did this have to happen too?

* * *

I stepped outside Merlotte's while putting my arms around myself. It was a bit chilly tonight. Sam was inside with Tommy's...dead body, and I thought it was best to leave him alone. I heard the door open, so I glanced back at Alcide.

"Do, um, you need me to walk you home?" Alcide asked.

"No...thank-you though." I said. "I'll be fine. What about you? Shreveport is over twenty-miles away."

"I could make it." Alcide said grinning slightly.

I nodded my head as I rubbed my arms. Why did I feel so damn cold? This was the damn South.

"Thanks for coming." Alcide said. "I wasn't sure you would...after...what you said."

"I only said that to keep you and Debbie safe." I said. "You don't deserve to be pulled into my problems when you have your own life with a woman you love very much. You're still my friend. If you ever call needing help, I'll come to help you."

Speaking of Debbie, I'm pretty sure that she was with Sookie in her little mission tonight, which I still don't know fully about. Sookie had some lingering wolf presence around her earlier when she had arrived at the motel.

"Same goes for you." Alcide said. "I want to help you when I can. Because I care about you...you're my friend."

He had added that last part quickly as he looked away from me. I blinked at him wondering what was up with him.

"I need to go see Sookie." I said with a sigh after a moment of silence. "Things...just went so bad tonight."

"You mean the Festival for Tolerance thing?" Alcide asked. "It didn't go well?"

"You have no idea." I said with a humorless chuckle. "I'll see you around, Alcide. Take care of yourself."

I lightly punched his arm, and he chuckled with a grin pulling across his face.

"You take care of yourself, Rissa." Alcide said. "I'll probably stay here tonight with Sam. So if you need me..."

"I'll know where to find you." I said.

He nodded then pulled me into his arms. I hugged him back in return then pulled away. I gave him a final smile then let the light engulf me. I arrived outside Sookie's home where Thalia was waiting.

"I had a feeling you'd come here." Thalia said as she stood up from the porch steps. "I made sure everyone returned back to the mansion. Will and Nico, who returned about an hour ago, are there as well."

"Good." I said. "I just need to speak with Sookie about a few things then we can return to the mansion. We all need some rest."

Thalia nodded her head then followed me inside Sookie's home where said blonde appeared to be waiting for me in the living room. I sat down across from her crossing one leg over the other as Thalia stood behind me.

"Start talking." I ordered.

* * *

"So, we're going to try and take out Martonia before Bill can go through with his stupid plan?" Will summarized.

I nodded my head as I stood in my study with him, Nico, Thalia, and Marcus who was working nervously over his computer to see if anything about the Tolerance Festival got out last night. I had barely gotten any sleep since I left Sookie's place, and after hearing what she had done with Debbie, I had given her a long lecture before I even left. Seriously, that girl needs try and not get involved in vamp business if she can avoid it. I know she wanted to help me get Eric back, but what she had done was still stupid.

"If we don't what happened last night will look like little hiccup compared to what would come." I said. "Nico and I go in, we rip out Antonia's soul from Marnie, and all will be right in the world."

I know I'm being optimistic, but it was better than trying to think of all that could go wrong. Unfortunately I would have to think about those things, so to prepare for the worst.

"If the souls are closely intertwined, I might accidentally rip out both." Nico said. "It'd take time to unwind them, and I couldn't fight back as I was doing this."

I frowned because if Marnie and Antonia were both in agreement to their union then we could run into that problem.

"Fine, Will should come to as back up." I said. "However, the less people we take the better. It needs to be a quick strike...cut off the head of the snake as quick as possible."

There was knock on my door, and Devon opened it up. He opened his mouth to say something, but my dear cousins pushed their ways in.

"We know you're going after Marnie." Sookie said. "We want in. We want to help save Tara."

I groaned because this jut got worse. Why couldn't they just stay the Hades out of the way? Because they're Stackhouses...if I wasn't one myself, I'd curse them right here and now.

"We could benefit with Sookie's mind reading powers." Will said.

I frowned at him because taking her side wasn't really helping my state of mind.

"But he'll pretty much be useless." Thalia said nodding towards Jason.

"Hey!" Jason said sounding offended.

"True." I agreed.

"Rissy!" Jason whined.

I shrugged unapologetically, and Jason literally pouted. He was the only human here that wanted to join us in our mission. Humans can't really help in all this.

"Rissy, nothing you say will change our minds." Sookie said. "We're helping."

"Unless you can find me a way to help Nico separate Antonia's spirit from Marnie, then you can't help." I said.

Sookie frowned as I turned back around to continue speaking strategy with my people.

"I know someone who can help." Jason said.

I blinked turning to look at Jason. He knew someone who can help? Did I even want to know? One thing that I did know was that I'd probably not like the answer.

* * *

"This shit is ridiculous." Lafayette said as he paced his porch.

This is who Jason wanted to help us? I didn't want anymore friends or family pulled into this shit. And no offense to my chocolate goodness, but what can he even do? Or Jesus for that matter?

"Vampires are gonna bomb Shreveport?" Lafayette asked. "They can't glamour the whole fucking city."

"They kind of already did." I confessed. "And...I kind of helped them do it."

I had my people work on crowd control, so no one had gotten to far from the hotel. That way there was less chaos to reign in.

"It was so a war wouldn't break out after the fiasco that happened at Dorchester." I said. "We're the only humans who know about it...and Bill isn't helping matter with his insane idea."

Lafayette's mouth fell open in shock as Sookie nodded her head to back me up. Jason, who was standing between us, even nodded, but he hadn't really been there to see all the shit that had happened. Will and Nico had, and I heard them whispering about it behind me.

"Well, can't the police do anything?" Jesus asked as he gestured to Jason while Lafayette took his phone.

Nico and Will both chuckled from behind me, and I hushed them since I didn't want Jason's feeling hurt. Though I had already accomplished that back at my house.

"Like what?" Jason asked. "Put up yellow tape? Direct traffic? Even a SWAT team's no good against magic."

"Not a human one anyway." Will said.

"Wouldn't stand a chance." Nico added.

They were completely right, which is why I want as little human involvement as possible.

"Yeah, and besides, those Shreveport boys ain't gonna believe a Bon Temps deputy." Jason said. "Or an anonymous tip, which we already tried...and I got laughed off the phone."

"Tried to warn you." I reminded him.

Jason nodded his head knowing I had, but Sookie had insisted on it. And we all know Sookie Stackhouse gets what she wants.

"Tara." Lafayette, who had tried calling his cousin, said into the phone. "Uh, voicemail. Fuck Marnie."

Eh, it wasn't all her fault. It was Antonia...though Marnie had summoned her, so she is a bit more to blame than I've been giving her.

"Don't blame her." Jesus said. "She wouldn't have anything to do with this. Marnie's a victim. She's trapped. It's the Spanish spirit."

"Whatever." Lafayette said. "If she would have let her goddamn parakeet rest in peace then Eric Northman and Bill Compton would be marching on Moongoddess to blow up my only fucking cousin."

For a moment to the two just stared at each other silently until I cleared my throat. Jesus sighed rubbing his forehead as he turned towards us.

"We came here to ask you for help." I said. "We plan to separate Antonia's spirit from Marnie's body. Nico can do that."

I nodded towards Nico, and he stepped forward while looking a tad nervous at being the center of attention.

"I am the son of Hades, which makes a necromancer." He said. "If I can get close enough to Marnie, I can separate Antonia from her. However, the more in union they are, the harder it will be for me. I need someone who can create a rift between the souls to make it easier and quicker to finish the task. If not, more than just Antonia could be harmed. Jason said you could help us with that, Jesus. You know Marnie better than any of us here."

Jesus nodded his head as he stepped towards Nico as the teenager twisted the bracelet around his wrist a tad nervously. I know he really hated having people's attention on him.

"I'll do whatever I can to help." Jesus said. "And I'm sure if I can reach Marnie that she'll help us push Antonia out."

Unless Marnie had completely accepted Antonia. A little bit of power can change a person completely...and if Marnie wanted to continue the work even after Antonia was gone, I'd take her out myself.

* * *

"Don't know about you guys, but this place gives me the creeps." Jason said as we all crouched down behind Jesus's jeep. "And where is everybody?"

The entire area around Moongoddess was completely abandoned, which had me on edge with how silent it was. I could see Nico and Will were feeling the edge as well as they crouched closely together while looking tense.

"I feel some bad juju." Lafayette said. "Antonia cleared out the while neighborhood?"

"It's a repelling spell." Jesus explained.

Well, I did feel the need to get the fuck out of here, but I really didn't have a choice.

"Glad to know I'm not just chickenshit." Jason said.

I rolled my eyes at him as I crossed my arms over my chest. We really needed to go inside to finish all this.

"Hey, who's in there?" Jason asked.

"A bunch of people." Nico said from where he was crouched down. "I can feel their life auras...and I feel two dead ones as well. The vampire sheriffs?"

He looked up at me as he asked this, and I nodded my head. It could only be them. I know Nan had killed one last night, and Eric had been freed from Martonia's spell.

"That is freaky." Jason said.

I elbowed him to be nice, and he apologized to Nico who shrugged. I'm sure he was used to being called that.

"He's right." Sookie, who was searching through minds, said. "Hard to tell them apart."

"Find Tara." Lafayette said. "She'll be the loudest."

I chuckled because that was all so true. Tara Thornton was one of the loudest people I know, and that included Clarisse and her rowdy siblings. Sookie squinted her eyes as she stared intently at Moongoddess.

"She's in there, and she's mad." Sookie said.

"Pissed off, like usual. That's a good sign." Jason said.

I nodded in agreement because if she any other way I'd feel a need to worry. Didn't seem like the case though.

"You guys wish me luck." Jesus said. "I'll start trying to create a riff, and then you'll come in to finish the job, right?"

Nico nodded his head, so Jesus started to head for Moongoddess. However, Lafayette wasn't letting him go so easily.

"Are you really going to try and do the Mavis move?" Lafayette asked.

I actually wasn't confused at who this Mavis was since I had been filled in on the way here, so I would know exactly how Jesus could help us.

"In principle." Jesus said. "Antoina doesn't sound lost or confused, and she sure doesn't look like she wants to leave."

"She doesn't." Nico said. "I can sense their bond is strong...which means Marnie has to accept her to some extent."

Which is what I had thought earlier. If Marnie wanted her gone, there would have been signs of this earlier one.

"Then I gotta hurry to save Marnie." Jesus said then smirked at Lafayette. "And I'm irresistible, right?"

"You have to be to steal my chocolate goodness away from me." I said to help lighten the mood.

Jesus chuckled with a grin on his face, but Lafayette didn't look a bit happier about the situation.

"I don't like it." Lafayette said. "You're walking into the mystical un-fucking-known."

"This isn't my first time, or my second time, and it won't be my last." Jesus said as he cupped Lafayette's face.

Awe, they are so cute together, and if it were any other time, I would have commented on it.

"That don't make it right." Lafayette said.

"Alright, guys. You know what? I'll go." Jason said.

"No." Sookie and I said at the same time.

Jason frowned looking a bit hurt, but sending him would only end badly in the end.

"We're not even going to humor that idea." I said to Jason. "So, hush. We have a plan. And, chocolate goodness, I give you my word that the second Jesus gives us the okay, Nico, Will and I will be there for him. Okay?"

Lafayette frowned not looking happy, but he did nod his head. Jesus looked at me gratefully, and I nodded in return. Jesus looked back to Lafayette while cupping his face.

"Everything will be okay." Jesus said then kissed Lafayette. "See you soon."

Again, so cute, but not the time to point it out since we were in a tense situation.

"Sookie, listen for me." Jesus said.

Sookie nodded her head as Jason told Jesus to be careful. This was all going to be dangerous. Lafayette gave a final goodbye as he rejoined us.

"Oh, hey, Jesus, wait up." I said.

Jesus stopped as I hurried over to him. I cupped the back of his head then brought his forehead to mine. A light enveloped Jesus and I brightly before is slowly faded away leaving a warmth over us. I pulled back feeling a tad dizzy. Oh, I feel all wierd now...like part of my powers have been drained.

"Whoa, what did you do?" Jesus said looking at his hand. "I feel as if there's a coating over my skin."

"There is." I said. "I placed a thin layering of light around you...to give you a bit of protection. I've only done this before in training...hasn't been field tested yet so to speak. I don't know how long it'll last, so try to be quick."

Jesus nodded as he thanked me. I went back to the others while blinking away the black patches.

"Thank-you for doing that, Riss." Lafayette said sincerely.

"Hey, he's my chocolate goodness's soulmate." I said grinning. "Like I could just let him walk in there without a bit of protection."

Lafayette smiled at me while taking my hand to give it a squeeze. We watched silently as Jesus started walking towards Moongoddess. However, as he got a few feet away from the curb a light hit him hard. I winced feeling the barrier pushing against the thin protection barrier I had given Jesus. Whenever the barrier is hit, I feel pain, so it lets me know that whatever I'm protecting is under attack if it's out of my sight. Lafayette went to help his boyfriend, but the rest of us stopped him. He frowned though came back to me to hold my hand.

"He'll be okay." I said. "He feels a bit of pain, but the barrier around him is holding.

Martonia came out of the building moments later as Jesus was getting up off the ground. We all ducked down before Marnie could see us. Jesus spoke with Martonia with their voices being a bit too soft for me to hear exactly what was being side from where we were. I just continued watching, and I winced when Jesus touched the barrier. Did he have to do that? As the talking continued, I did pick up parts of the conversation, and I frowned when hearing Martonia wanted Jesus to walk through the barrier.

"Shit." I grumbled.

"Can he do it?" Will asked sounding more curious than concerned.

I frowned at him because his nonchalant attitude would only upset Lafayette.

"Call this shit off!" Lafayette said going to stand.

Jason and I jerked him back down before Martonia could spot him. I closed my eyes concentrating on the barrier around Jesus as he got ready to step through the protection spell. I jerked in pain when he started stepping into it. Oh, shit this fucking hurts. Even with the barrier around him, Jesus was forced to his knees, which had Lafayette cursing.

"I thought you put something around him to protect him." He said to me.

"I did, and if I hadn't he'd be feeling much worse." I replied. "Much much worse."

I bit back a groan of pain as Jesus valiantly tried to continue to go through the protection spell. Will moved to my side to place his hand on my shoulder in support.

"Come on, Cori." He said. "Push through it. You can do it. Push through the pain."

Oh, it was easy for him to say that. I closed my eyes again, however, as I tried to strengthen the barrier around Jesus. Lafayette continued cursing like it was a mantra as Sookie took his hand.

"He wants to keep trying." Sookie said. "I can hear him, and he feels that some of the pain was lifted."

Good, I'd hate to know I was doing all this for nothing. I heard a loud snarl, so I opened my eyes to peek over the hood of the jeep. My eyes widened when seeing what happened to Jesus's head.

"What the fuck is happening with his head?" Jason said.

We all looked to Lafayette for an answer, and he looked a tad uncomfortable as he looked away.

"It's a Latin thing." Lafayette said.

Well, whatever was happening, was helping Jesus out. He was able to get to his feet to get himself completely past the protection spell. Martonia smiled while welcoming him back. They walked into the store, which meant we were halfway there. We had to wait for a bit, and the waiting wasn't doing any good for my nerves. In fact, I'm starting to feel jittery. The waiting was always the hardest for me...guess things will never change. Sookie suddenly cursed, so we all turned to her.

"Did that bitch do something to him?" Lafayette asked.

"Marnie's flipped sides." Sookie said. "She's running this show.

"Yes, the bond between souls is even stronger now." Nico said.

"I thought this might happen." I said frowning.

Jason cursed as he hit the hood of the truck. This really wasn't going to end well now. I guess Marnie and Antonia have to go. Sookie gasped as she stood straight.

"Something's happened. Jesus, says to run." Sookie said.

"Then we should run, right?" Jason asked.

"We're not leaving him." I said. "I gave my word."

I went around the jeep ready to fight my way in when Holly and Tara came running out. I rushed towards them with Sookie and Lafayette with me. Tara told us to run as Martonia was coming out of the building. I grabbed Tara and Holly ready to throw them towards Sookie and Lafayette, but Martonia case a quick spell to trap us in the protection spell.

* * *

Queenie: I hope you liked the flashbacks that were once in Rissy's POV in Eric's POV. Let me know in a review :D


	34. Ding Dong the Witch is Dead

Queenie: It's the LAST chapter for SEASON 4! *breaks out dancing* (Note: I am a very horrible dancer XD) *Doing the running man* AHEM! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and liked season 4. I have two chapters for season 5 ready, but don't know when I'll post them. Oh, and I bought the first season of Supernatural, and watched it all the day I got it, so I didn't sleep for over twenty-four ours...then I got about eight hours of sleep...only to pull an all nighter again today XD...or rather last night? Anywho~ Supernatural was awesome, and I can't believe I'm just now getting into it. I should have been watching this ages ago! But now that I understand it a bit more the Supernatural/True Blood Xover should be posted soon. However, I don't want to rush, and it turn out to be utter crap. So please be patient. Same with the Shameless fanfiction, I'm working on it, I promise. Now down with the chapter! *trumpets play way off key and loudly in the background* ACK! Tuner! Someone needs a tuner!

* * *

NO POV:

Eric drove the van silently as he, Bill, Pam, and Jessica went to Moongoddess. He had tried to go see Corissa before he had left. However, Devon told Eric that Corissa wouldn't see him. He knew she wasn't happy with him, but Marnie had to be killed...and she needed to suffer. Though he had a bad feeling in his chest as if something was going to go wrong. They arrived outside Moongoddess, and they all got out of the way. Jessica had the rocket launcher in hand as they started walking towards Moongoddess.

"I'm so sick of silvering myself all day everyday." Jessica said. "I'm pissed off all the time. This is what PMS used to feel like."

Eric resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Pam just blinked. She can't really remember PMS-ing. It's been such a long time ago.

"Our objective is to kill the witch, finish this one way of the other." Bill said. "But we're gonna finish this tonight. Are we clear?"

Jessica grinned while placing the rocket launcher on her shoulder as a reply.

"Utterly." Pam said. "Can we blow up these Wiccan dipshits already? I got a mani-pedi at 4."

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I was grumbling a few curses to myself as I knelt on the floor in the middle of Moongoddess. Martonia had quickly put a smell on me to make it impossible to use my powers, and my usual strength even felt drained. She then put some sort of body immobilizing spell that had me on my knees with my hands behind my back as if I was handcuffed. And the best part is that she told me that they could use my half blood heritage to their advantage. That they could draw power from me, and that I'll die once they drain every last drop...it's like the Maryann thing all over again.

"Vampires are outside with automatic weapons." Martonia said. "What idiots."

Couldn't disagree with her there. Though I didn't really have room to talk since I've been captured by the enemy.

"Listen to me." Sookie said as she was stepping up. "Bill and Eric are here to blow up the place. If we don't get out, we're all gonna die."

Well...I've had a good run...hopefully it'll be quick, but knowing my luck it won't be. And there's probably going to be a punishment in the Underworld waiting for me for failing the gods.

"I've got to get out of here." One of the women said looking ready to cry.

"Don't you get it?" The loyal follower asked. "This is the Hotel California, baby. You can check out any time you want, but you can't never fucking leave."

"Double negative." I deadpanned just to be a smartass.

No one really paid attention to me, but whatever. I just sighed while already feeling a crick in my shoulder.

"Roy, is wrong." Martonia said. "This is not a prison. You may leave at anytime."

I heard Lafayette scoff skeptically behind me, and I was just as skeptical as him. I highly doubted Martonia would let go of any witches since the bigger the circle the more powerful she is...even if the witches aren't completely willing. Martonia held out a dagger then tossed it down onto the floor.

"You use that against the vampires." Martonia said then pointed towards the door. "There's the door. Good luck."

"What? Do you think this is funny?" One of the witches asked. "We're all gonna die because of you, you fucking bitch."

The witch then did the stupidest thing by running for the dagger, and with a simple flick of the wrist Martonia sent that dagger right into the woman's chest.

"Casey! Casey!" A young man said.

He hurried to the fallen woman with another woman, and they both cried over her body. I watched Martonia closely seeing Marnie surface for a moment. Marnie looked down at her hand with a small smile on her face. I could tell she liked this new power of hers...that she enjoyed what she could do with it. I'm starting to think it's Antonia who's the victim here. Marnie started to shake as she held herself, and I blinked wondering what was going on. Marnie's mouth opened wide with a black substance coming out until who I'm guessing is Antonia appearing before her.

"Well, I don't think the union is so strong anymore." I mumbled.

I watched as Marnie stood to speak with Antonia who did not look like a happy camper.

"Oh, shit." Lafayette said.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"Marnie just puked a bitch out." Lafayette said from behind me.

He could see her? Usually even those with magic cannot do something like that. I, however, can because I'm a half blood, so all that is supernatural and mythological is visible to me.

"It's Antonia." I said getting their attention. "Antonia left Marnie's body."

Lafayette and Jesus knelt down beside me on my right side as Sookie and Holly knelt down on my left.

"You can see her too?" Lafayette asked.

"It's a half blood thing." I said shrugging. "If Nico were here he'd be all over this...he's the fucking Ghost King. He could send Antonia on her way right now."

"Ghost King?" Jesus asked.

"He won the title from the first guy." I explained as I watched Marnie and Antonia speak.

Apparently, Antonia wanted nothing more to do with Marnie who's went all postal. So I was right that it was Antonia who was more the victim than Marnie.

"How the hell can you see any of this, Lafayette?" Tara asked.

"He's a medium." Jesus said. "It's a gift."

I always knew my dear chocolate goodness was special. I knew that since we were kids.

"Since fucking when?" Tara asked.

Her question was ignored as Jesus asked Lafayette and I what Antonia was doing now. We looked back to the ghost as she continued speaking with Marnie.

"You murdered an innocent, one of our own!" Antonia said sounding pissed. "Evil has blossomed in you. Our time together has come to an end."

Yep, Antonia wants out of this place, and I don't really blame her. I'd run out of here if I could...after I kicked Marnie's ass though, of course.

"Our plan." Marnie tried to reason. "We are so close."

"You are not who I thought you were." Antonia said.

"You will not leave me." Marnie said firmly.

Marnie started chanting some kind of spell as her hands closed into fists as if she was holding Antonia here with them.

"The bitch wanna leave, but Marnie won't let her." Lafayette said.

I'm really really starting to hate Marnie, and if I live through all this shit, I'm going to kill her with my own two hands. The chanting continued as Antonia's body started moving towards Marnie. What's happening now?

"Oh, no." Jesus said.

We all turned to him seeing his 'we're totally fucked' expression, which didn't set well with me. Holly asked him what was wrong, and I'm sure whatever it was is bad.

"It's a binding spell." Jesus said. "Marnie's binding Antonia to herself."

"What does that mean?" Sookie asked.

"Means Marnie's gone batshit." Jesus replied bluntly. "If she binds Antonia, we're all fucked."

Things are just getting worse as they go, aren't they? I looked back to the scene in front of us, and I noticed that Antonia was trying to pull away from Marnie.

"Antonia is trying to fight it...to fight Marnie." I said.

And even though it was a nice try, Antonia, in the end, was pulled back into Marnie.

"Marnie won." Lafayette and I said together.

"We're fucked." Jesus said.

* * *

NO POV:

"Eric, watch the back." Bill ordered the tall Viking.

Eric, who usually doesn't listen to Bill without some kind of smartass comment, silently raised his gun while starting to make his way around the back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jason called out as he ran up. "Stop, stop, stop!"

Will and Nico were behind him as they hurried over to the vampires before they could go through with their plan.

"Jason." Bill said frowning. "Will, Nico."

Bill looked at all of them sternly as Jason kept telling them to stop. Will waved to the vampires looking very casual as always, but Eric could see he was tense as well. And if he was here...Eric frowned looking towards Moongoddess. She didn't...

"You can't blow that place up." Jason said. "Put that thing down."

He pointed to the rocket launcher on Jessica's shoulder, and she pouted. Did she really have to?

"Cori and Sookie are in there." Will said.

"I told them to stay away." Bill said.

"And you expected them to listen?" Eric asked just as annoyed as Bill was.

He lowered his gun while mentally swearing that punishment was coming Corissa's way once they got her and Sookie out of there. She couldn't keep pulling this kind of shit.

"Fucking Rissa." Eric growled.

Will glared sharply at Eric, but Nico's hand on his shoulder kept him saying anything that might set the tall Viking.

"Fucking Sookie." Bill said. "Put it down."

Jessica frowned though she did lower the rocket launcher as she was ordered. She didn't want to hurt Corissa anyway.

"Fucking Rissa? Fucking Sookie?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, fucking Sookie and fucking Corissa." Pam said. "As usual, they're in the goddamn way."

Of course, Pam felt a bit a worry for Corissa since she was close to the woman...sort of. Jason shook his head as he turned towards Eric.

"My cousin picked you up cold and scared in the middle of the woods, and opened her home to you." Jason said walking up to Eric.

"Well, she would have been a pretty bad girlfriend if she hadn't." Eric said.

"Fuck you, chump." Jason said. "And as I recall, you haven't been the best boyfriend. Yeah, I heard about what happened to her at that Edgington guy's house from Tara."

Eric looked away unable to say anything against that. He knew he's been awful to Corissa. He felt like complete shit for God only knows how long. Not that he ever really showed it.

"And you, how many times has Sookie saved your life?" Jason said walking over to Bill. "Letting you drink her blood like it was your own private soda fountain. And now you'd even think about hurting them just to settle some score. Are you both fucking nuts?"

Jason stepped back to rejoin Will and Nico, and Will pat Jason on the shoulder to silently thank him for standing up for his sister.

"We must abort." Bill said.

"I agree." Eric said.

Jason nodded in satisfaction, and Will and Nico relaxed. Now they could worry about getting inside to get Corissa...and Sookie back. Nico could feel Corissa's life force was weak, which wasn't a good sign.

"Holy shit, gentlemen." Pam said. "Do not tell me you'd put our entire species at risk for a gash in a sundress and one in combat boots. I'd miss Sunflower, but I'd get over it."

Jason and Will both looked at Pam with 'what the hell' expressions on their faces. Nico remained impassive for the most part, but his eyes did narrow unhappily at Pam.

"We have to find another way." Bill said.

"Cori's plan is still optional." Nico said.

Bill nodded while knowing he probably should have agreed to it in the first place. That way they could have all shown up here as one strong group...not two weaker halves.

"And just so you know, Marnie put a spell around the whole place." Jason said. "Watch this."

He nodded to Will, and the younger blonde held up a pocket knife for the vampires to see. He threw it at the store, and the protection spell caught it...and vaporized it.

"Goes around the whole dang place." Jason said.

"And it became stronger a little after Corissa was taken with Sookie, Lafayette, and Jesus." Will said. "Nico said Corissa's life force had been drained dangerously low, so we believe that the witch is using Corissa as a power source. What backs up this theory is that I can feel sunlight mixed in with the barrier now. I can't control it like my sister, but I can feel it."

Eric cursed under his breath then looked to Bill to come up with a plan. Corissa wasn't even thirty feet away inside some building, but he couldn't do anything to help her with the barrier in place.

"Can't you get them out?" Bill asked Nico. "You travel through shadows right?"

"I've already tested that." Nico said. "The barrier prevents even my shadows from passing though. However, I could still pull out Antonia's soul from here, but the bond between she and Marnie is strong. I need to union to weaken, but I can't get inside to tell the others this."

Bill frowned as he cupped his chin thoughtfully. They had to think of something and fast.

"We have to disable it." Bill said.

He, Eric, Pam, Will and Nico gathered together off to the side as Jason and Jessica went over to the van.

"We gotta think about the girls." Eric said.

"Well, then we can't use explosives." Bill said.

"Don't think they'd work anyway." Will said. "I used a special arrow on the barrier earlier that emits violent sound waves strong enough to create enough damage that looks like a mini earthquake cut through."

He nodded to where the street was tore up, and Eric saw that a light pole had been knocked over as well...and the cracks in the pavement were deep. They were then grabbed and shoved to the ground by the vampire sheriffs.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I was starting to feel really sleepy with all this draining shit that's going on. Earlier, I had felt a fluctuation in the barrier, which meant someone had touched it undoubtedly. With Marnie using my powers to fuse with her protection spell it was like the light barriers I put up to protect things. I can feel pain whenever its attacked. I just hope the vamps outside don't decided to shot a rocket launcher at the thing. They wouldn't...right?

"Oh, my god." Jesus said. "She's got a pulse."

I looked up frowning as he looked at Casey. I might not be able to sense death like Nico, but I knew for a fact that Casey was dead.

"She's alive? What?" Her boyfriend asked.

"You want me to shoot her?" Roy asked Marnie.

I looked at him wondering what his damn deal was. Why would he want to shoot someone who already has a knife in her chest?

"No." Marnie said to him. "She does? You see? I'm not murderer."

Actually, you are because that girl on the floor is very dead at the moment. I didn't say that though since I'm sure Jesus had a reason for saying all this.

"Yeah, you're a regular fucking humanitarian." I heard Tara grumble sarcastically.

Jesus continued up his act by saying that the pulse was barely there as he touched Casey's neck.

"Marnie, please." Jesus said looking up to her. "Please, let me try to save her.

"Well, yes. I mean, you're a nurse. Of course." Marnie quickly agreed.

Oh, now she wants to play the good guy. I really hate this damn woman.

"Okay, we're gonna need hot water and towels to stanch the bleeding." Jesus said as he stood removing his jacket. "Help me get her to the bathroom."

He said this to Lafayette as he knelt down beside Casey's head. Yep, Jesus is definitely up to something.

"I'll help." The boyfriend said eagerly.

"No." Jesus said. "No, I need someone who won't be emotional. Come on. Now, goddamn it!"

Lafayette, who had been hesitant, jumped at Jesus's order before he went to help. I watched as they carried Casey off. I then tried rolling my stiff shoulders since being stuck in this position was really bad on the muscles. Jesus came back out of the bathroom saying he needed some things to help him take care of Casey. Marnie told him to use anything he needed as they went to the front of the store. Sookie and Holly went as well, which left me alone with Tara.

"Tara, can you do me a favor?" I asked her as Jesus came walking back to get into the bathroom. "There's an itch on my nose."

Tara chuckled then reached out to scratch the bridge of my nose. I sighed in relief because that felt much better.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." She said as she sat down beside me. "Do you think we'll get out of this?"

"Well, I really don't want to die here, so I'll be damned if I do." I said.

Tara continued to smile faintly while leaning into me as if seeking comfort, which is why I couldn't tell her that it actually kind of hurt with her leaning on me. Gods, I'm going to need a message after all this.

"Antonia!" I heard the familiar shout of Bill Compton. "Hiding behind magic like a coward does not become you."

Oh, Bill, don't antagonize her! It's not even Antonia in control anymore. Get with the program. I looked towards the front of the store as Marnie stepped up to the double doors leading into the back.

"You." She said pointing at me. "The blonde one seems to like you. You're coming with me."

"How? I'm stuck to the floor." I reminded her with an eye roll.

She lifted her hand while mumbling something in Latin. I suddenly could feel my legs again, and they hurt from remaining on my knees for so long.

"Bring her to me." Marnie ordered Tara.

Tara looked like she wanted to protest, but she didn't when she saw me shaking my head. Tara carefully helped me up to my feet though I did stumble a bit. Damn, she's drained so much out of me already. Tara helped me over to Sookie who took me from her. I gently nudged her away as I stood on my own with my head held high.

"Come." Marnie said. "You both will help me negotiate."

Goody. Sookie walked with me outside with Marnie not far behind us. My eyes quickly took in the scene to see only one sheriff, besides Eric, remained, and she was under Bill's foot. I saw Jessica and Pam were here as well along with Jason, Will, and Nico.

"Bill, Eric, Marnie wants to negotiate." Sookie said.

Eric didn't even look towards Sookie as he kept his eyes trained on me. I offered a smaller version of my usual grin, but he just narrowed his eyes. Yep, he's pissed with me.

"How may I serve Antonia?" The vamp sheriff asked.

Bill told the vampire to be quiet as Marnie said something in Latin. The sheriff got up off the ground trying to attack Bill, but he threw her right into the barrier. I screamed in pain as she started burning due to the sunlight mixed in with the barrier. I felt to my knees placing my head against the pavement as I shut my eyes tightly. The pain soon ended after the vampire fried, and I sighed in relief.

"Corissa!" Eric shouted.

I couldn't move for a moment as I panted with my forehead still resting against the pavement. Sookie knelt down beside me, and she placed her hand on my back.

"Amazing, isn't it? The power of the sun harnessed thanks to her." Marnie said gesturing to me as I lifted my head up enough to glare at her. "The protection spell is impenetrable to most humans, and not fatal. But now...with this half blood's gifts...to vampires, one touch, death sentence."

I looked up completely seeing that Eric and Bill's fangs clicked back into place. I also saw that Will was being held back by Nico, which I was grateful for.

"But, the only downside is that every time the barrier is touched she feels pain." Marnie continued. "And the stronger the attack the more pain she feels, and then the barrier has to make more of her power from her to repair itself. She probably won't last much longer that way, but I see two other half bloods I can use for fuel."

She looked towards my brother and Nico as the two stood beside Jason. Will moved protectively in front of Nico as he glared at Marnie.

"You touch them, and I will rip you to shreds myself." I threatened her. "I will make sure it's slow and painful, and you will not be allowed to die until I allow it! Then in the afterlife you will know only pain an suffering...that I can promise you."

Marnie chuckled not looking all that frightened by she should. She should fear me because the second she let's her guard down, she's mine.

"It makes no difference what you hide behind." Bill said as he stepped up. "You have killed your last vampire."

"How optimistic." Marnie said.

Yeah, Bill, because right now she holds almost every single one of the damn cards. What are you gonna do?

"Let the girls go." Bill said.

"Oh, so you'd like to negotiate?" Marnie asked.

"Let the girls go." Eric snarled as he stepped forward to join Bill.

Pam moved with him as I wondered if they really thought Marnie would make things easy for them. Besides, there was no way she was letting me go...I'm her protection.

"Fine, both girls can go." Marnie said. "But I'll need something in exchange."

Oh, the price must be really high if she's letting me go along with Sookie. And I don't like thinking about what that price might be. Bill asked Marnie what she wanted as Eric said he'd go anything.

"Your lives." Marnie said. "Kill yourselves and they walk free. Both of you."

She's kidding, right? Like they would do something so stupid...they wouldn't, right?

"Good one." Pam said laughing.

"Don't laugh too much." Marnie said. "You wouldn't want your lips to fall off."

Pam glared at Marnie with the earlier smile dropping from her face. Sookie stood trying to talk Marnie out of it, but Bill interrupted her quickly.

"I accept." Bill said.

"Fine." Eric agreed.

"What?!" Pam and I said together.

I looked at Eric as if he grew another head because he couldn't agree to something like that. He's crazy if he thinks I'll let him do this without kicking up a fuss and trying to stop him.

"No! No!" Sookie said.

"You both better be fucking joking." I hissed.

"Quiet!" Bill ordered. "I have your word? You will set them free."

Oh, Bill, I highly doubt it. She needs me. I know she does, and she knows that as well. Her barrier won't be able to keep vampires out if she doesn't have the sunlight from me fueling it.

"Free as a resurrected bird." Marnie said.

Woman really is batshit crazy. I shook my head while looking at Eric pleadingly.

"Μην το κάνεις αυτό (Don't do this,), Eric." I pleaded. "Ξέρεις ότι δεν θα επιτρέψτε μου να πάω(You know she won't let me go.)."

"Θα πρέπει να προσπαθήσουμε ... για εσάς(I have to try...for you.)." Eric replied.

I shook my head again with tears entering my eyes. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. If he died, I'd break...and nothing would be able to repair me.

"Bill, you can't." Sookie said.

Bill looked troubled for a moment, but any hesitation left his face in a blink.

"You realize if you renege, you will never leave this building alive?" Bill asked Marnie. "Everyone that you ever cared for will be slaughtered without mercy."

Marnie nodded her head once to show that she understood all that very well.

"Very well." Bill said then turned to Eric. "I will shot you and then, Pam, you will shoot me. Agreed?"

Eric nodded his head silently as he got down onto his knees in front of Bill.

"I do not agree!" I snapped. "And if you think I'm allowing this, you're more fucking stupid than I thought!"

Eric looked over to me with a small smile on his face, but I didn't find any of this amusing. I was being dead fucking serious. Beside me, Sookie was crying as she looked at Bill with pain and love mixed in her eyes. As Bill raised his gun, the first set of tears rolled down my cheeks.

"The true death to save Bo Peep and Sunflower?" Pam asked crying as well. "I don't fucking think so."

Pam hurried over to the van to pull out a damn rocket launcher, and even though Eric forbid her, Pam fired. It hit the barrier, which started to bend at impact, and I screamed out feeling immense pain as I convulsed on the ground. I screamed my lungs out as tears ran down my cheeks. The rocket exploded outside the barrier, however, and even after the barrier went back into place, I twitched and convulsed as my power was drained to repair it.

"Rissy!" Sookie screamed kneeling down beside me. "Rissy, stay with me, please! Don't...don't do this to me! Rissy!"

"Get her and let's go." Marnie ordered.

Sookie frowned though she did grab me by my arms. I screamed out as she moved me, and she apologized as she cried. She dragged me inside as I tried to hold back any more cries of pain. Once inside, Tara and Holly quickly came to help Sookie move me. They placed me gently on the floor as the tears went down my cheeks.

"It hurts...it hurts, Sookie." I said.

"I know, Sweetie. I know." Sookie said softly as she brushed my hair from my face.

Holly wiped the tears away, and Tara held my hand tightly as the pain continued through my body though it was slowly starting to numb. I then took a gasping breath before darkness took over.

* * *

NO POV:

Eric turned towards Pam glaring at her darkly before he zipped up to her. He could still feel Corissa's lingering pain, and it was all Pam's fault.

"You disobeyed me." Eric said.

"I am not gonna let you die for anyone...not even Sunflower." Pam said.

"You could have killed her!" Eric roared.

Pam looked down with her eyes watering with unshed tears. She knew what could have happened, but she couldn't let her maker die. She also knew Corissa wouldn't want Eric to die for her either. Nico, who had used the shadows to shield him and Will, gasped falling back against the wall.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Will asked placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is it Cori?"

Eric looked over at them sharply as he hurried over to the two teenagers' sides.

"She's barely holding on." Nico said. "...it won't be long before...she's gone."

Eric snarled punching the brick wall so hard that it cracked leaving a small crater behind. He had to get to Corissa. He had to save her. He had to save his lite sol. He shouldn't have even let her out of his sight. He knew when she gave into Bill that it had been too easy. She would never do that. Eric then stiffened when this feeling came over his body. The two half bloods looked at him in confusion. Suddenly Jessica cried out as she almost appeared to be dragging towards the shop.

"Fucking witch." Will cursed already knowing who was the cause of this as the other three vamps started moving towards the barrier, which was lit up. "Nico, Jason, grab them!"

Nico latched onto Pam who was the closest, but he started dragging across the ground as Pam kept moving forward. Will grabbed Eric while digging his feet into the ground. Jason had a hold of Jessica, but then he had to reach for Bill who was closer to the barrier. Will reached out with one hand to grab Bill's arm as he kept one arm around Eric's. Jason reached out to grab Jessica's hand while keeping his other in Bill's as he tried to help Will keep them back.

"Dammit." Will said as he was starting to be dragged along with them. "Can't you do anything against this?!"

"No." Eric growled. "I can't fight it."

"Shit, if you die, Cori's gonna kill me." Will complained. "Death by sister. What a damn lame way to die."

"The last of her strength is being drained for this spell." Nico said as he was pushing against Pam. "Don't think she'll have the chance."

Will grit his teeth as he tried even harder to pull Bill and Eric back. He had to save them then find a way to save his sister...and those other people.

"Where's that half blood strength when you need it?" Jason asked.

"I think I'm fairing better than you." Will retorted.

Jason nodded since that was true. Will wasn't being dragged across the ground as bad as Jason. Suddenly there was a burst of power, and the vampires went slack.

"Did we fucking do that?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, our manly strength prevailed in the end." Will said sarcastically.

Jason grinned not hearing the sarcasm at all. Will shook his head as he turned to Nico. His eyes silently asked if Corissa was dead, and when Nico shook his head, Will relaxed.

"I am so sick of this necromancy shit!" Jessica said.

"When I get my hands on that witch, I'm gonna rip her heart out!" Bill snarled.

Will and Nico stepped away from the bloodthirsty vampires since they didn't want to get in the way of their rage.

"Eric, I'm sorry, okay? Sunflower's fine, right?" Pam asked.

She looked to Nico for confirmation as he and Will kept their distance from them.

"She isn't dead." Nico said.

"Get out of my sight." Eric growled.

He was in no mood to deal with Pam right now after she nearly killed the woman he loved.

"But there was a protection spell. I-I knew it wouldn't hit her." Pam said.

"Get out of my sight before I kill you." Eric snarled.

Pam looked away then ran off down the street. Eric's fangs clicked back into place as he looked back towards Moongoddess. He could barely feel Corissa anymore...it was like she was dead.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

When I finally started regaining consciousness, I was aware of many things at once. One being that Sookie was screaming as she held me to her, and that it was very hot. I opened my eyes seeing a ring of fire around the both of us.

"Oh, gods." I said with fear building in my heart.

I didn't fear death, but the thought of dying slowly as my flesh burned wasn't a happy one.

"Sookie." I said.

"I'm here, Rissy." Sookie said then screamed. "Please, help us! Someone help us!"

* * *

NO POV:

Eric stiffened when sensing the fear spike sharply through Corissa. He was afraid of what be happening to her, but at least this was a sign that she was alive.

"Sookie...Rissa." Bill said feeling it too.

"What? What is it?" Jason asked.

"It's their fear. They're trapped." Bill said.

Eric paced getting more antsy by the second as Will looked to Nico who seemed to be concentrating on something. Will took Nico's hand while hoping Nico wasn't sensing his sister's death.

"Corissa is petrified. We have to get in." Eric said.

Nico gasped as his body jerked. Everyone looked to him as he slowly looked up. His eyes were glowing a burning violet as he stared towards Moongoddess.

"The union is being broken." Nico said. "The bond is weakening."

"You mean Antonia is being pulled from Marnie?" Will asked.

Nico nodded his head as he let go of Will's hand to step forward. Nico raised his hand with darkness gathering around it.

"Come to me." He said. "I call you...Do not fight me...come!"

Suddenly, Antonia's spirit appeared in front of Nico, and she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"May I find rest now?" She asked him.

"Yes." Nico said. "You shall pass into the afterlife."

Antonia smiled before her spirit disappeared along with the barrier around the store.

"They're safe now." Nico said to Bill and Eric.

"And the barrier's gone." Bill added.

He and Eric rushed inside as Will helped Nico sit down. Jessica and Jason both crouched down beside the boy as he took in deep breaths. Eric and Bill appeared inside the store, and Marnie and Roy scrambled away from them. Eric's eyes instantly went to Corissa to see she was laying on the ground in Sookie's arms. Her usually tanned skin was paler than paper, and her eyes were barely opened as her head lolled to the side.

"Bill, don't shoot!" Sookie pleaded. "They're innocent. Marnie was holding them hostage, I swear."

Bill lowered his gun a moment as he looked around at the scared humans in the sore.

"Just Marnie." He decided.

"Bullshit!" Roy said getting in front of her. "Listen, bloodsuckers, you wanna get to Marnie you gotta go through me."

Eric, who wasn't feeling very patient, appeared in front of Roy while ripping his heart from his chest in the span of a millisecond. Roy fell to the ground as everyone gasped. Eric pulled some of the excess flesh from the heart then sucked on one of the arteries as if it were a straw. Marnie looked away looking frightened, which is how Eric wanted it. He turned walking back to Bill while throwing Roy's heart over his shoulder. Eric licked his fingers as Bill raised the gun again.

"No one lives forever. Not even you." Marnie declared.

Bill shot her a few times in the chest then once in the head, and she dropped to the floor dead. Eric hurried over to Corissa to pull her out of Sookie's arms.

"Corissa...Rissa." He said cupping her face as he pulled her into his lap.

Her eyes fluttered until they met his. A weak smile played across her lips as her hand reached up. Her fingers brushed against his lips, but then she started coughing as her body jerked. Her hand dropped, and Eric knew he had to act fast. He bit his wrist then placed it over her mouth.

"You're not leaving me, now." Eric said to her as the blood went down her throat. "You understand me? You are not leaving me, min lilla älskling (my little love)."

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I laid in bed on my side feeling tired as ever. Even after Eric gave me his blood to heal me, I was bedridden for the day. I've been laying here since Eric brought me here last night. Said vampire went to ground away from here, but had promised me he'd be back tonight. I haven't slept a wink nor have I eaten anything today. There was a knock on the door, so I looked towards it dully.

"Yes?" I called out.

The door opened with Will poking his head through the door. He stepped in with Nico stepping up behind them. They had their bags with them, and I knew they had to leave.

"Come to say goodbye?" I asked.

"Yeah." Will said. "I left Austin in charge at camp since Kayla went to visit her family...I'm kind of afraid might have happened to our cabin."

I chuckled with a small smile appearing on my face. Knowing Austin, he's goofed off the entire time Will's been gone, and he's probably torn the cabin apart.

"But if you need us." Will began.

"No, you need to return to camp." I said. "I'll be fine. I just need to rest."

Will nodded his head then knelt down beside my bed. He reached out taking my hand in his.

"You'll be okay." He said. "You're a fighter...but if you ever need help, you know how to contact us."

I nodded my head smiling as he leaned forward to kiss my forehead. Nico came to say his goodbyes before the two of them left. I sighed as I curled up on the bed feeling very alone at the moment. I wanted to get out of this bed, but I didn't trust my legs. I'd probably fall right on my face. I laid there silently for a moment when I felt a chill...a werewolf chill. Devon knocked on my door telling me Alcide was here to see me which confused me.

"One moment, please." I said.

I forced myself to sit up as I leaned against the pillows behind me. I gave Devon permission to let Alcide in, so the doors opened. Devon walked in going over to me to help me get more comfortable against my pillows. Alcide came in behind him, and I smiled at him lamely as he looked at me.

"You look like shit." He said.

"What every girl likes to hear, Alcide." I said chuckling.

Alcide apologized coming over to my side as Devon left us. Alcide sat down on the edge of my bed while reaching out to take my hand.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"A crazy witch tried to use me as a battery source." I said. "And nearly drained me dry. Guess I can't just keep going like the energizer bunny."

Alcide laughed at my lame joke, and I laughed as well as I shook my head. I don't even know why we're really laughing because that joke was not funny.

"What brings you here?" I asked. "Where's Debbie?"

I noticed how Alcide shifted uncomfortably, which meant something had to happen between him and Debbie...again.

"She slipped back into her old ways." Alcide said.

"But she changed." I said.

I really thought I saw that she was trying to change. I could have sworn I saw how sincere she was when we spoke to each other.

"People don't change. They just find new ways to lie." Alcide said. "I know you don't want to believe that right now, and I didn't come here to lecture you."

"I got a feeling you're going to anyway." I said with a slight smile.

I wanted to lighten the mood a bit since I could tell this new problem with Debbie really hurt him.

"Remember when you told Debbie that if you and I had fallen in love...that you wouldn't have let me go like she did? Because you weren't stupid to do something like that?" He asked.

I sat up a bit straighter while taking my hand from his. Oh, no. This wasn't doing what I think he was doing, was it?

"Alcide, don't." I said shaking my head.

"They always say follow your heart." Alcide continued on. "What if your heart keeps telling you to do the same stupid shit over and over again? What id our hearts can't be trusted? If it's our brains we should be listening to?"

I shook my head not wanting to hurt his feelings, but I loved Eric. And I'll always love Eric.

"You're hurt and angry right now." I said. "I get it. I've been there."

"No." Alcide denied. "I'm seeing clearly. Debbie's out of my life. For good this time. I'm done with that drama. I want you to be done with it too."

I bit my lip feeling my eyes watering as I reached out to place my hand over his.

"I can't be done with it, Alcide. You know that. My whole life is one fucking drama." I said. "And I can't change who I love...and I do love Eric. He's messed up I don't know how many times, but I can't change how I feel. I tried once...I tried so hard before."

"Try harder this time." Alcide said.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but Alcide's phone ringing made me pause. Alcide sighed as he answered his phone. As he spoke with whoever was on the phone, I looked away from him. This wasn't good at all. I've never saw two men loving me at the same time. And I care for Alcide, and I'm sure I could have loved him if I met him before Eric...if I hadn't come home...but that isn't the case.

"I've got to go." Alcide said getting my attention back to him.

"Anything I can do?" I asked.

"Just think about what I said." Alcide said as he stood. "And try not to get killed."

"It's a work in progress." I said.

He chuckled before he left. Once the door shut behind him, I groaned while falling over to my side.

* * *

I was actually walking down the stairs after night had fallen, and I was honestly getting worried for Eric. He hasn't shown up like he said he would. After the first time that happened, I don't want to find him again without his memories or something worse. My door then burst open with Sookie, Holly, and Tara coming in.

"Marnie's back, took over Lafayette's body, made him kill Jesus, and we think she took Bill and Eric." Sookie said quickly. "And I think they're at Bill's place."

"Son of a fucking bitch!" I snapped. "Let's go!"

I didn't even pause as I hurried down the last of the steps while ignoring the wobbling in my legs. I went over to Sookie's yellow car, and I got into the driver's side. The other three climbed in quickly, and I punched the gas.

"Fill me in on every detail." I ordered as I shook my head.

* * *

I was still feeling dizzy, and honestly, I don't know what I can do against Marnie right now. I might actually just get in the way, but I've gone through too much to lose Eric now.

We arrived at Bill's place, and we quickly found Bill and Eric. They were currently tied to a post on top a wood pile.

"Rissa, what are you doing here?" Eric called out as we ran forward.

I didn't reply as I crossed my arms over my chest to stare down Marnie, who's in Lafayette's body, as he walked around the woodpile. I'm sure I didn't look very intimidating though...since I ran out of the house in my boxer shorts, tank top...and house bootie-shoes-thingies.

"As your friend Lafayette would say, what goes around comes around, bitches." Marnie-Lafayette said.

Hmmm...Maryette?...Lafanie? Neither sounds as good as Martonia did, but I think I can with Lafanie...maybe.

"Lafayette." Tara said then paused when Lafanie glared at her. "And Marnie. Please, don't do this."

I don't think begging was going to cut it since Marnie wanted the vampires dead. And if Lafayette couldn't break through when Marnie made him kill Jesus, I doubt anything we said now would change anything.

"After all they've done to you, you protect them." Lafanie said in disbelief.

"Killing Bill and Eric isn't gonna make any of that go away." Tara said.

Oh, now she sees it. Would have been better if she had thought about that before all this shit happened in the first place.

"Revenge will never bring you peace." Eric added.

"There can't be peace until there is justice for me, for Antonia, for all the women you tortured and burned for centuries." Lafanie said as she glared at Eric."

As she continued her rant, Holly went around with her salt to draw a circle as she muttered a spell.

"All to repress magic that's older and more powerful than your very existance." Lafanie said.

Actually, witches are younger than the vampires since they weren't born until Hecate, goddess of magic, blessed a group of people with magic that could be passed on through their bloodlines.

"Marnie, what will this serve?" Bill asked keeping Lafanie's attention away from Holly. "There are millions of us, more being made every night."

"I'm already dead, vampire. Thanks to you, I have nothing left to lose...Icendia of sanctimonia!" Lafanie called out.

Fire erupted on the woodpile, and I cursed knowing I had to do something. I raised my hand only for it to be shoved down by Tara. Sookie, however, quickly moved to blast Lafanie as Tara was trying to stop me.

"Sookie!" Tara yelled in shock.

Lafanie hit the ground outside Holly's salt ring as she was finishing it up. Lafanie sat up with that demon face Jesus had had on his head, and my jaw dropped in shock. Tara screamed trying to go to her cousin, but Sookie and I grabbed her.

"Give me your hands." Holly said holding out her own.

I frowned because letting myself be a battery was the last thing I wanted to do again. However, I took her left hand as Sookie took her right. We then held out our hands to Tara who looked hesitant.

"Now!" Holly snapped.

Tara apologized to Lafayette before she took Sookie and my hands. I felt a surge of magic like I did last night when I started being drained.

"Spirits, who watch over us, friends, Family, ancestors, guardians of the gate." Holly recited.

Sookie and Tara joined in with her as they repeated the spell. I just stood there as my light seeped out of me into them to make the spell stronger. A barrier went up around us to prevent Lafanie from entering. I felt presences appearing around us, so I turned my head seeing ghosts from the past appearing from the graveyard. Antonia appeared calling out to Marnie, and once the evil mask thing dropped, Holly quit the spell. I sunk to my knees onto the ground, and Holly crouched down beside me to keep me from face planting.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah...I'll be fine." I said nodding. "Just need a moment."

As I was trying to get bearings, Antonia walked up to Lafanie who seemed very happy to see her. Antonia then put out the fire, which I was very grateful for.

"Antonia, no!" Lafanie protested.

"All creatures have their purpose." Antonia said. "Even vampires."

"How can you say that? They murdered us!" Lafanie exclaimed.

Yeah, well, you kind of brought it on yourself, Bitch. You were warned, you were offered peace, but you threw it away like a moron.

"Their cruelty served it's purpose: to bring you and I together." Antonia said. "And now I am here to take you home."

Antonia held out her hands to Lafanie, and I really hoped Marnie could just take her hands and leave my friend's body.

"I'm not finished yet." Lafanie said backing up.

"Oh, yes you are." A familiar voice said.

We all turned seeing Gran standing there in the nightgown she had died in, and a very familiar person was standing beside her.

"Yeah, you're done here." Luke said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gran." Sookie said.

"...Luke..." I barely whispered.

Luke looked over to wink at me with a grin that I knew all too well on his face.

"Holy goddess." Holly muttered.

"Holy shit." Tara said.

I stared shocked at what I was seeing as Luke moved swiftly to restrain Lafanie. Gran then reached into Lafanie to pull Marnie right out of Lafayette's body. Luke set down Lafayette carefully as Marnie was picking herself off the ground.

"I don't want to go." Marnie said as she stood. "I am not ready. Please."

Luke, Gran, and Antonia all looked towards the new spirit, and I could see sympathy in their eyes.

"I was trapped between worlds for 400 years...lost and driven mad by my rage." Antonia said. "I do not want that for you."

"And what about what I want? Nobody cares what I want." Marnie said. "All my life, I've been afraid. And I wouldn't be? With dead people murmuring in my ears...who are making me deilver your messages...making me into a freak. A creepy, pathetic, terrified mess, muttering to herself in the corner."

I frowned actually feeling a bit of sympathy towards Marnie, but then everything she did came rushing back to me. Well, sympathy's gone.

"But that is not who you are anymore." Antonia reminded her.

"No." Marnie agreed. "That's right. I'm no afraid anymore. I've got real power now. And you want to take that away from me?"

"I used to be the same as you." Luke said. "I wanted the power to take revenge of my father...and the parents of my friends who abandoned us as kids. I wanted the power to make them suffer for leaving us. I wanted to overthrow them to make what I believed would be a better world for me and those I loved."

Luke looked over to me with guilt shining in his blue orbs, but he shouldn't feel that...not anymore. He was supposed to be free of that burden.

"But I was wrong. I caused more suffering than good." Luke said looking back to Marnie. "I hurt the very people I wanted to protect. I nearly lost my soul for that power I had craved. You do not want that. Let us take you before you are consumed in this hate...in this power you do not need."

Luke placed his hand on her shoulder, and Marnie looked aorund to the other ghosts as tears entered her eyes. She then let out a pain filled cry to get rid of all the hate and sorrow she was feeling.

"That's right, honey." Gran said stepping up to take Marnie's hand. "Let it all out, because there's no room for that where we're going."

"Oh, this fucking sucks." Marnie complained.

Luke chuckled as he stepped back to stick his hands in his pockets...which was a posture he usually was in when he was relaxed.

"Change is hard." Antonia agreed.

"It gets better." Luke promised. "The afterlife is nice...you get to bask in the sun...feel at peace...be with others who understand you. Oh, and there's barbeque."

I chuckled because Luke always did like to eat.

"Quiet, boy." Gran said. "You're always thinking of your stomach."

Antonia nodded in agreement before she started leading Marnie away. Gran went to leave as well, but Sookie called out to her. Sookie went to speak with Gran as Luke looked over to me. He walked towards me as I remained on the ground. I heard Eric give a weak growl towards Luke, and said guy chuckled as he looked towards the burnt Viking.

"I'm dead, Vamp." Luke said. "What are you going to do?"

Eric's lip curled up into another snarl, but Luke just grinned in a relaxed manner. Luke crouched down in front of me while brushing his fingers across my cheek.

"You look good." He said grinning widely. "Of course, you were always cutest when in pink. You actually look'd like a girl then."

"Shut-up." I said feeling a blush of embarrassment on my face.

Luke laughed then pat me on the head as if I was kid, which he's done to me before.

"You're going to be okay." Luke said. "And he'll take care of you. Or I'll come back to kick his ass. Just take care of yourself more. Staying healthy will benefit more than just you."

I looked at him in confusion as he grinning mischeviously. He placed his fingers over his lips to indicate he wouldn't say anymore.

"I always hated it when you did that." I said. "It was the only thing I really ever hated about you...your secrets...your lies...your half truths."

"Well, it's what I'm good at." Luke said shrugging. "I am a child of Hermes after all...or I was. I get the past tenses all screwed up. Just remember what I said, Rissa. You need to take better care of yourself...and don't worry, I'll watch over you."

He then vanished from sight along with all the other ghosts. Tara hurried to check on Lafayette as I tried to get myself up off the ground.

"Excuse me." Eric said loudly. "We're feeling a bit crispy up here."

* * *

I sat in Eric's lap with my hair pulled to the side as he sucked blood from my neck. He held me gently me to him as he drank. Eric had taken us into one of the many bedrooms in Bill's home because he had wanted to have some privacy since we haven't really had any the last few days. Sookie and Bill were downstairs where Sookie was most likely feeding Bill. Eric pulled his fangs from my neck while licking up my neck.

"Did you get enough?" I asked him as he used his blood to heal the marks on my neck.

"Yes." He said.

I turned around in his lap with my legs on either side of his thighs. I put my arms around his neck as his remained around my waist. I rested my head against his neck as I took a deep breath. His familiar scent calmed me as his hand ran up and down my back.

"This is nice." I murmured.

"What is?" Eric asked.

"The quiet...just being able to be together...not having to worry about anything else." I explained. "We don't get many moments like this."

Eric hummed in agreement then let the comfortable silence fall over the both of us. Eric's hand moved under my chin, so he could gently move my head to face his. He pressed his lips softly to mine then pressed another kiss on my forehead.

"I wish we could stay like this." I said.

"But we can't." Eric said.

I nodded in agreement as I pulled back with a sigh. I have a lot of work to do now that I'm behind due to all the drama that's been going on the last few days.

"Are you coming home?" I asked him.

Eric smiled when I said home, but he shook his head. He gave me another kiss while gently holding my head between his hands.

"I have business to take care of here." Eric said. "If I get done before sunrise, I-"

"Don't say you'll to be back soon because the last two times you've said that you didn't make it home." I pointed out.

Eric chuckled though he nodded his head. He kissed me again, but this time the kiss was deep and loving.

"I love you, Eric." I said when he pulled back.

"As I love you, Rissa." Eric replied.

I smiled at him then felt a sudden surge pass through my body. My eyes widened realizing what was happening. I got up off Eric while cursing.

"Rissa, what's wrong?" Eric asked stepping.

"Zesus is summoning me." I said frowning.


	35. Lemons and Bleach

Queenie: Season 5! YAY~~ Are you ready for it?

* * *

NO POV:

Eric was quickly cleaning up around Bill's study as Bill left Jessica a voicemail on her cellphone. As he was cleaning, Eric knew that Corissa was not going to pleased about this new mess he's in. Looks like he won't be returning to her tonight...again. He could already picture her standing in front of him, hands on her hips, and cursing him in Greek.

"How about wrapping it up?" Eric asked Bill as he mentally shook those thoughts away. "I can use a hand here."

Bill nodded his head ending the message then going to help Eric clean up what was left of Nan and her bodyguards. Bill suddenly stiffened as he looked up.

"Sookie." Bill said.

"Fuck Sookie." Eric said.

Bill glared at Eric, but Eric wasn't about to flinch under Bill's gaze. He was still the stronger vampire here.

"We need to get out of here." Eric said. "And if you love Sookie, even a fraction as much as I love Corissa, then you will hurry up, so we can get out of here. They don't need to be pulled into our problem with the Authority."

Bill looked down knowing he was right, but Sookie was really scared at the moment. Someone might be trying to harm her.

"Besides, if we're not gone by sunrise, it'll be our last." Eric said.

He continued cleaning while wondering how he was going to let Corissa know about all this. He shook his head knowing he needed to focus on the task at hand. Bill frowned about to join him, but another jolt of fear from Sookie had him zooming out of the house. Eric heard Bill cry out, and he looked up with wide eyes.

"They're already here." He said.

He went to rush outside, but the second he was on the porch he was encased in a silver net. He roared in pain as he was forced down by some men from the Authority.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

"You do realize the mess you are doing so far at your job?" Zeus asked me as I stood before him at Olympus.

The other gods had been ordered to leave the room, which left me with their pissed off king. Technically he's mine too, but that's beside the point.

"Yes, the witch was a hiccup." I agreed. "However, no human remembers. Well, some do, but they won't say anything. And as for everything else it is going smoothly."

Zeus scoffed while pacing in front of me. Dear gods, Zeus is pacing. That can't be a good sign.

"Do you think your meeting with the vampire Authority will go well?" He asked. "I'm sure they know of your involvement with the witch."

"The only thing they could possibly know about that is what Nan Flanagan knows." I said. "And she didn't know much of my involvement. Besides, I have a spin to put on the situation."

I can't believe I said that, but I have to think more political now. It was a very vicious game. I had to pull out some dirty tricks that I never would have thought of before. Zeus's brow quirked, which meant he'd hear me out.

"I can say the only reason for my involvement was to make sure to keep the situation as contained as possible. I was only doing it, so that our agenda to unite humans and vampires wouldn't be jepordize before it even really started. I'll point out I tried to go for the peaceful road, but both sides didn't wish for that. I did what I did so the whole world didn't hear about the entire fuck storm." I explained. "They might not even mention it at all during the mention."

Zeus narrowed his eyes looking thoughtful, which was a good sign...I hope.

"You think this will work?" He asked.

"It's the best we've got." I said, not sugarcoating it.

Zeus sighed with his shoulders relaxing. Does that mean I'm not being zapped too death tonight?

"From now on you will handle this more efficiently." Zeus said. "I don't care if that vampire of yours is in danger. I don't care if his life is on the line. You think on about the future."

I frowned because I really didn't want to agree to that. I bowed my head, however, in submission and understanding.

"Good." Zeus said. "Return to your home."

"Of course..._my king_." I said not trying to choke on the words.

* * *

NO POV:

"Do you think they might just be bringing us in for questioning?" Bill asked.

Eric, who was closer to Bill more than he'd ever want to be, scoffed as he tried to get comfortable in the trunk of the car they were shoved into.

"Wouldn't we be dead already if-"

"You ever heard of a vampire being hauled in by the Authority, and then live to talk about it?" Eric interrupted.

Bill frowned because he actually has never heard of that happening. Bill looked around for many means of escape since he didn't want things to end like this. His eyes landed on the umbrella, and an idea popped into his head.

"Can you get that?" He asked Eric as he nodded to the umbrella. "Can you reach it?"

Eric looked at the umbrella before the two of them started shifting, so Eric could reach out for the umbrella. It took a moment until Eric felt his hands touch the umbrella.

"I got it." He said.

He pulled it over to Bill, and he grasped it while turning the pointy end towards the tank.

"The tank." He said to Eric. "Two, three."

They stabbed through the metal of the car with ease, and gas started to pour inside.

"Alright. Now it just needs some fire." Eric said.

Bill snapped the handle of the umbrella in half then rubbed it quickly against the the piece still connected to the umbrella. It didn't take long to get a spark and then-

BOOM!

Eric and Bill went flying out of the destroyed car, and Eric groaned when he hit a fence. Eric shook his head while turning towards Bill. He saw the younger vampire wasn't moving, so he rushed to his side.

"Bill." He said while kneeling down next to him. "Come on, we gotta go."

"You should run." Bill said.

"I'm not leaving you here." Eric said. "Let's go."

He helped Bill of the ground as one of the vampires who kidnapped them came through the smoke. He raised his gun at them with his fangs out.

"Who wants to die first?" He asked.

He then cried out as he was stabbed through the back. He exploded into a pool of blood and guts on the ground to reveal the second vampire who had been helping him transport Eric and Bill. Eric's eyes widened when he quickly recognized the woman.

"You, Hayes. You die first." She said holding up the blood sword.

"Nora." Eric said.

He walked towards her, and Nora smiled leaning in to kiss him. Eric just hugged her though, which confused her. Bill frowned when seeing Eric and this woman, Nora, were obviously close. Bill wonders if Corissa knows about her.

"Friend of yours?" Bill asked not hiding his distain.

Eric pulled away from Nora to frown at Bill. Did he really think that Eric would be cheating on Corissa after he declared his love for her? After everything they've been through together?

"She's my _sister_." Eric said.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I walked into my office feeling tired and worn out...and I'm still in my pajamas. I went to see the fucking king of the gods in my pajamas. I shook my head as I turned my head to see the time. It'll be nearly dawn soon. I bit my lip wondering where Eric was. I know he said he might not finish before dawn, but after everything that's happened, I at least have to hear his voice to know he's alright.

Besides, I feel like I need to speak with him about the Alcide thing. I just hope he doesn't try to kill Alcide afterwards. I'll just have to talk him out of it if he does try. I picked up my office phone, which had it's own private number. I dialed the number then placed it to my ear as it started to ring.

"Please, pick up." I said.

* * *

NO POV:

After Nora hung up the phone with the Authority, she turned to her brother and Bill.

"You always were an amazing liar." Eric said.

"Even the best of lies can be ended." Nora said. "I hope you both understand that, tomorrow night you'll be saying goodbye to the lives you've known forever. If you come back, if you ever return, it'll be the true death of me."

Eric and Bill both said they undertood, but Eric wasn't pleased. Corissa flashed in his mind as he wondered if he could convince her to come to him wherever the hell he may have to go.

"Good." Nora said. "Now let's get some sleep."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the phone in Eric's pocket, which had amazingly been unharmed, started ringing. Eric pulled it from his pocket seeing that it was Corissa calling as the image of her sleeping form appeared on the screen.

"Good luck explaining all this." Bill said grinning when he saw who was calling.

"You sound as if you're going to enjoy my pain." Eric said frowning.

"I am." Bill said

Eric's frown deepened as Nora looked between the two in confusion. Eric answered the phone as he put it to his ear.

"Corissa." He said.

_"Sorry, I know you're probably getting ready to go to ground." _She said sounding sleepy herself. _"I just wanted to make sure you weren't brainwashed...or dead...or about to be killed by fire."_

Corissa chuckled sounding a bit embarrassed at being caught being worried, and Eric's lips twitched up into a fond smile. Nora frowned because she's never seen a smile quite like that on Eric's face before.

"Well, something has happened, Lite sol." Eric confessed.

He heard her groan then a thunk. He got a feeling that she just face-planted on her desk.

"It's nothing to major." Eric lied smoothly. "I'll only have to go away for a bit...Bill needed my help with some business."

Bill shook his head because this wasn't going to end well for Eric once Corissa learned the full truth. She'd burn him for sure.

_"Oh." _Corissa said. _"I guess we'll just talk when you get back."_

Eric's brows furrowed because Corissa's voice sounded a bit troubled. Did something happen during her meeting with Zeus that's bothered her?

"Lite sol, what's wrong?" Eric asked.

_ "It's nothing really." _Corissa said. _"I just thought you should probably know...but we can talk when you get back. It can wait till then. I'm glad to hear your voice. I think I can actually get some sleep now."_

"You need it." Eric said hearing how tired she was. "Goodnight, Rissa. I love you, min lilla älskling (my little love)."

_"Love you too, Eric." _Corissa said with a smile in her voice. _"See you when you get back."_

Corissa hung up the phone, and Eric stood there a moment while hoping to see her again...soon. Eric looked down at his phone screen as Corissa's image faded to black.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I sighed sitting behind my desk as I looked through all the files in front of me. I haven't heard from Sookie since the Marnie incident, but I've been so busy that I haven't checked in on her. Maybe I should take a break to see how she is. I closed my files as I rubbed my eyes.

"Thalia." I called as I stood.

Thalia came into the room as Marcus glanced up quickly before he looked back to his work on his computer screen.

"I'm going to Sookie's for a bit." I said.

Thalia nodded her head, and I knew she would be coming along with me.

"Marcus, if anyone comes looking for me, tell them I'll be there." I said.

"Yes, Ms. Stackhouse." Marcus said. "Oh, you're meeting with the Authority should be soon as well."

I nodded remembering that. Thalia and I left to get to Sookie's. It was a short walk, and when we got there, I let myself in as always.

"Sookie." I called out.

I heard a thud then a curse from upstairs, and then Sookie came hurrying down the steps. She was in her robe with her hair still wet from most likely showering.

"Hey, Rissy." She said smiling though it seemed a bit forced. "We weren't expecting you."

"I just came to see if you, Tara, and Lafayette were still alive." I said. "Sook, is there something wrong?"

She was acting wierd, and I haven't heard Tara's loud mouth. I highly doubted she's slept in this late.

"No! Nothing's wrong." Sookie said smiling even wider.

It only seemed like a strained smile, and I could see her fingers were fidgety.

"Well, where's Tara and Lafayette?" I asked.

"Oh, Lafayette is taking a bath, and T-tara went to take care of Jesus." Sookie said.

I frowned when she stuttered, but I decided that I wouldn't push her...for now.

"Well, do you mind if we stay for a bit?" I asked. "I need a break from all my work."

Sookie nodded her head then said she needed to go get dressed. She scurried up the stairs out of sight. Thalia and I exchanged a glance as we heard the door shut above us.

"Something's up." Thalia said.

"Definitely." I agreed.

Thalia and I went into Sookie's living room to wait for my cousin. I sighed plopping down on the couch. I feel so tired still. I've only had like four hours of sleep. A comfortable silence remained between Thalia and I with the only noise being the sound of Sookie walking around upstairs. There was a knock on the door, so I got up to see who it was. I paused when seeing Alcide through the window in the door. He raised his hand in a wave, and I waved back. I opened the door for him as Sookie was coming down the stairs.

"Alcide." I greeted.

"We need to talk." Alcide said.

My stomach dropped really hoping he wasn't talking about his confession. I really didn't want to have that conversation here.

"I actually need to talk to the both of you." Alcide said to Sookie and I.

I tried to hold back a sigh of relief as I stepped back to allow Alcide into the house.

"Sure." Sookie said. "Why don't you wait in the living room with Rissy, and I'll pour some lemonade."

She smiled that big fake smile again, which had me frowning. I really wonder what's up with her. Alcide nodded walking past me into the living room where Thalia was. I gave Sookie a look that said we'd be having a few words later before following after him.

"Uh, we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Alcide." He said to Thalia.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Thalia replied.

"You're part of Rissa's bodyguards, right?" Alcide asked. "Aren't you a bit young for that?"

Thalia let out a snort as an amused grin pulled across her face. Alcide looked to me in confusion.

"Thalia's just a few months younger than me." I said. "She just joined the eternal hunt with my aunt Artemis, and she froze at the age of 15."

And even then she was supposed to be nineteen, but she aged funny when she was a tree. I didn't want to start explaining that though. Alcide asked what the eternal hunt was, and as Thalia went to explain, I knew this would be the time to go speak with Sookie.

"I'm going to see if Sookie needs any help in the kitchen." I said.

I went to walk into the kitchen where Sookie was leaning into the fridge to get the lemonade.

"Need a hand?" I asked.

Sookie jumped then closed the fridge with the picture of lemonade in her hands. My brows quirked at how jumpy she as.

"Rissy, you scared me." She said.

"I can see that." I said. "Sookie, what's going on?"

Sookie said she didn't know what I mean as that big fake-assed smile returned to her face. I sighed not wanting to have to press her.

"Everything alright in here?" Alcide asked walking in causing Sookie to jump again. "Sorry didn't meant to startle you."

"I just thought you and Rissy were waiting in the living room, is all." Sookie said. "That plus the kitchen's a mess. I was hoping you wouldn't see it."

I looked around thinking the kitchen looked very clean at the moment...and not just very clean...but freshly cleaned.

"You kidding? This is the cleanest kitchen I ever saw." Alcide said. "Even smells clean, like lemons on top of ammonia on top of bleach."

So it has been freshly cleaned...and Sookie's jumpy...did someone else die in the house? I frowned really hoping not.

"Well, you know me. Nothing's ever clean enough." Sookie said. "Glasses are over there."

As Alcide was getting the glasses, I glanced back frowning when I saw the doors were off the cabinet.

"What happened here?" Alcide asked.

"I saw that open cabinet look in Southern Living. What do you think?" Sookie asked.

"It's uneven." I said keeping my tone causual. "Because those doors are still on."

I nodded to the other ones, and Alcide nodded in agreement as he brought the glasses over to Sookie.

"Right, silly me." Sookie said chuckling nervously.

Seriously, what is her deal? I'm starting to think there was a dead body here last night. Sookie poured four glasses of lemonade, and Thalia walked into the room to pluck one off the table before she said she'd be outside doing guard stuff. I shrugged while sitting down at the kitchen.

"So, what's going on that you couldn't call?" Sookie asked.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say Sookie really doesn't what Alcide here. This is only making me worry more.

"It's Russell Edgington." Alcide said. "He's on the loose."

I froze with the lemonde just touching my lips as I stared up at Alcide. Who's loose? Russell Edgington is supposed to be dead, like dead-dead.

"On the loose? Russell Edgington's dead." Sookie said looking as confused as me.

Alcide's eyes widened as he looked from Sookie and I to see we really believed that.

"Those motherfuckers." Alcide cursed. "You mean they never told either of you?"

"Never told us what?" Sookie asked.

Alcied explained that Bill and Eric never killed Russell. They had Alcide take them to a parking garage that was being made, and they buried Russell alive in cement.

"_Die Immortales!_" I cried out as I stood. "Γαμημένο ηλίθιοι! Πάω να σχίσει έξω τα έντερά τους, και να τα χρησιμοποιήσουν για σχοινάκι(Fucking morons! I'm going to rip out their intestines, and use them for jump rope!)!"

I let out a few aggravated huffs while wishing I had my stress ball. I then took a deep breath as I moved to sit down with the others.

"Sorry for that." I said smiling as calmly as possible.

Sookie reached over to pat my hand as I remembered to take deep and calming breaths.

"He's 3,000 years old. What were they even thinking leaving him alive?" Sookie asked.

"Since this is Eric we're talking about, I'd say he thought death was too merciful." I said. "And he didn't even want to take the slighest chance of Russell finding peace in the afterlife."

Though I highly doubt there was any peace for that bastard considering all he's done. I then blinked when Talbot came to mind. I wonder what ever happened to his remains.

"I wasn't privy to that, I just poured the concrete." Alcide said. "Russell's gonna come after the both of you, which is why you both gotta stay with me."

"I can't." Sookie and I said in unison.

I turned to her wondering what her reasoning was. Mine was that I couldn't leave here to hide out somewhere. I have duties to look after.

"Rissa-"

"I have to stay here." I interrupted Alcide.

Sookie nodded quickly in agreement as she glanced over to a corner of the kitchen as if remembering something horrible.

"Goddammit, Rissa." Alcide said. "If this is about me declaring myself-"

"It's not." I cut in quickly.

"Becase your life is on the line here." Alcide pushed on.

I silently gave him a look that said 'not here' then glanced at Sookie who was looking between Alcide and I with wide eyes. Alcide sighed but he nodded his head.

"Besides, I have responsiblities that need looking to." I said. "I can't leave and hideout somewhere with you."

Alcide frowned then looked to Sookie obviously waiting for her reason why she couldn't come to stay safe.

"You won't want me to stay with you." Sookie said shaking her head. "...once you've heard why I can't stay with you."

Alcide looked to me in confusion as if I could clear up a few things for him, but I just shrugged. I had no idea what was going on with her.

"Whatever it is, I can handle it." Alcide said looking back to Sookie.

"Last night," Sookie began "When I got back from Bill's-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lafayette interrupted as he came down the stairs quickly. "Get the fuck up out of here, wolf."

Lafayette advanced on Alcide to shove him, and Alcide jumped so fast out of his chair it fell backwards. I stood up quickly not wanting a fight to break out in this house rigtht now.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Alcide asked glaring.

"He just broke up with his boyfriend." Sookie lied. "He ain't exactly himelf."

More like he accidentally killed his boyfriend when an evil spirit possessed him to make him commit the murder. But that wasn't something to get into at the moment.

"I'm sorry about you and your boyfriend, but I'm here because Sookie and Rissa are in danger." Alcide explained.

"I heard. I've been listening. How the fuck you think you can protect them from an ancient pissed of vampire when all werewolves do is piss of vampires even more?" Lafayette asked. "We done with all this supernatural bullshit. You heard me? No vampires, no witches, no ghosts, no maenads! And no motherfucking werewolves!"

Lafayette shoved Alcide, but the man barely moved at inch. He let out a growl at Lafayette who didn't seem too scared of im.

"Don't fucking growl at me." Lafayette said.

"I'll make whatever fucking noise I want." Alcide retorted.

I quickly moved between the two while pushing them apart because we didn't need this right now.

"Let's all just calm down." I said.

"Why don't you just get the fuck up out our lives?" Lafayette asked Alcide then looked to me. "No half bloods either, Riss...at least not for a while."

I felt a stab of pain at Lafayette's words as I dropped my hands from his chest.

"You should go." Sookie added.

I looked to her wondering if that's what she really wanted. She didn't want me around either?

"Sookie, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Alcide said. "Rissa?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder, and after looking at Lafayette and Sookie.

"I'm sorry...for any and all problems I brought on you." I said. "I'm sorry about Jesus...if I hadn't asked for his help...he might still be here."

I turned around walking out of the house with Alcide being right behind me. Thalia looked up from where she was sitting on the porch steps, and she stood as I walked down the steps.

"Thalia, we're leaving." I said. "And please, make sure no one from our..._community_...bothers my cousin and Mr. Reynolds again."

Thalia nodded her head then glanced between Alcide and I. She walked leaving Alcide and I alone for a moment.

"So you're not coming either?" Alcide asked.

"No...And it's not because of your..." I trailed off not sure how to get the word out.

"Confession." Alcide said.

"Yeah, that." I said. "I really have things that need taken care of. Thank-you though...for caring. I should probably get home, and you should leave before Lafayette runs out here to chase us off."

I sighed trying not to let the hurt show of my face. I understand Lafayette's reasonings. Half bloods are known for bringing trouble wherever they go.

"Um, yeah, I should probably go." Alcide said. "I'll be sure to call Eric tonight to let him know about Russell."

"Don't bother." I said. "I'll call him, and he won't be happy to hear from me. He's away right now, but the second I see his face, I'm breaking it."

Alcide chuckled nodding his head before uncertainly holding out his arms for a hug. I smiled hugging him in farwell. I then went to join Thalia who was waiting a few feet away.

"Let's get going." I said.

* * *

NO POV:

"You know you haven't touched me at all since we've been reunited." Nora said as casually as possible.

Eric looked up from where he had been sitting in the storage container, and Bill looked away knowing this was going to awkward.

"That is because I am in love with another woman, Nora." Eric said. "I will not touch you because I won't betray my Rissa."

Again. Eric can still feel guilty about that whole thing with Yvetta, which he shouldn't since he's Eric Northman. Corissa can make him feel all sorts of emotions he's locked away, however, and he's gotten used to it for the most part.

"You're in love?" Nora asked sounding skeptical.

"He is." Bill said. "He and Corissa are very happy together...when he's not making her angry."

Eric chuckled with a grin on his face because he did enjoy pushing Corissa's buttons. Her little nose would scrunch up sometimes, and it was cute. That or she's really sexy when cursing him in Greek as she cocked her hip to the side.

"Corissa? Do you mean Corissa Stackhouse?" Nora asked. "The half blood...she's human."

Eric growled at his sister in warning when he heard the almost disgusted tone in her voice.

"Corissa is more than just any human." Eric said. "She is a fiery goddess bathed in golden sunlight compared to the rest of humanity."

"You really do love her." Nora said shocked.

"I could spend the rest of eternity with her if she would permit it." Eric confessed without any hesitation.

He's learned what double guessing his emotions can lead to, so he doesn't plan to do that again. He really meant what he said. If Corissa would turn someday, he could spend the rest of forever with her. But it's come to light that half bloods are hard to turn.

"If she would permit it?" Nora asked. "Since when have you let anyone make the decision? When you want anything you always take it."

"I will not force that onto her." Eric said. "It will be her decision. If she decides in the end she would rather live a life with a man she can only have one lifetime with...and have children with him then I would let her go."

A part of him always wished Corissa would pick that sort of life since she deserved to have a big family, but he remembers what Corissa told him when he had no memories. She didn't want children if it meant giving him up.

"This woman must be something." Nora said. "If she can get you to become so tamed, I can only imagine how she will affect the Authority. I'm sure Guardian will enjoy their meeting."

"Meeting?" Eric asked.

"Yes, Corissa Stackhouse has a scheduled meeting with the Authority in soon." Nora said. "She wishes to discuss compromises between humans and vampires, and Guardian is already very willing to do almost anything to see that the gap is filled. He sees Corissa as that way. I'm sure he'd go whatever she suggested."

Nora didn't sound overly happy about this, and Eric's brows furrowed. Isn't it good the Authority wishes to work with Corissa? However, he wasn't sure how he felt about Corissa going to see the Authority when he wouldn't be around to watch out for her. His phone then started ringing, so he pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at the screen seeing it was Corissa calling.

"Lite sol." He answered as he put it to his ear.

_"Do you know how much fucking trouble you and Bill are in?" _Was the first thing she asked.

Eric frowned looking to Bill who sighed. Both thought that Corissa had learned about their problem with the Authority.

"Corissa, I can explain." Eric said.

_"...Okay, I'll give you that chance, but no promises it'll make me any less pissed at you." _Corissa said with the anger still evident in her voice.

Eric nodded, even though she couldn't see it, thinking that that was fair. He took a deep breath while hoping she couldn't zap him from her home.

"Bill and I had to make a run for it because the Authority wants us dead-"

_"Wait, what?!" _Corissa interrupted. _"What are you talking about?"_

Eric's brows furrowed in confusion because he thought Corissa was pissed about this new trouble they got in.

"Isn't that why you called?" Eric asked.

_"No, I'm pissed about you not telling me you kept Russell fucking Edgington alive." _Corissa hissed lowly. _"Now, you're wanted by the damn Authority?! Gods, Eric, can you really not stay out of trouble?" _

Eric froze wondering how Corissa found out about Russell. Nora and Bill looked at him in confusion since they hadn't heard what Corissa said since she had lowered her voice expentually.

"How do you know that, Corissa?" Eric asked.

_"Because Alcide came to warn Sookie and I that he's on the loose." _Corissa replied. _"Someone got him out of his concrete prison, and Alcide has no idea what happened after that."_

Eric stood up quickly, and he was sure if his heart still beat it would have lurched right then. Russell Edgington was out there. Eric felt fear because he knew very well that Russell wanted to kill Corissa to make Eric suffer since he had killed Talbot. He'd go after her for sure once he had the strength, and Eric wasn't there to protect her. But going back to her would only get her into trouble with the Authority. They could accuse her of hiding a fugitive, and then Nora would meet the true death.

_"Eric?"_ Corissa asked when he had remained silent for so long.

"You need to hide." Eric said urgently. "You need to go somewhere safe. I'll call Alcide. He can look after you."

He heard something shatter on Corissa's side of the phone, and he stiffened wondering what was wrong. He heard Corissa quickly apologize to Devon for dropping the glass before she took a deep breath.

_"You want me...to stay with Alcide?" _Corissa asked. _"Really?"_

Eric could hear she sounded bothered, and he frowned. Did Alcide do something to her when he wasn't around? He knows that wolf has feelings for his lite sol, so he wouldn't put it past him. However, Eric knew that since Alcide did have feelings for Corissa that he would protect her not caring if he died doing so.

"Yes." Eric said. "You have to remain safe. Russell won't be able to find you if you're not at home."

_ "Alcide lives in Shreveport, so it's not like I'll be far away." _Corissa argued. _"And I have work to do."_

"You can read files and make calls from his house." Eric growled feeling annoyed. "Corissa, you know **_he_ **will come after you!"

Bill was on his feet by now, and his face clearly said he wanted a few things explained to him. He was really starting to get worried now.

_"I know that." _Corissa said calmly. _"But aren't I safer in my own home, which is protected by some of the best guards money could buy and immortal hunters, than in a home without any security?" _

"Corissa, he can tear all through your security, and you know it." Eric said. "Do you really want all those deaths on your conscious? And don't you think he might come after Sookie or someone else in town to get to you?"

He heard Corissa's sharp in take of breath, and he knew that he had gotten to her. Or at least had cracked her enough for him to get her to agree with him soon enough.

_"Fine." _Corissa said. _"But I can't hide forever." _

Eric let out a sigh of relief as Bill continued waiting to hear what the hell was going on.

"I know you can't." Eric said softly. "Just give me time to think of something. Please, just stay safe for me."

_"Kind of impossible for me, but I'll try." _Corissa said. _"Eric...what about you? The Authority wants to kill you."_

"Don't worry about that." Eric said. "I'll think of something. I always do."

He could practically hear Corissa roll her eyes, which brought a small smile to his face.

_ "I love you." _Corissa said. _"Please, come back to me."_

"Of course." Eric said.

He hung up because if they kept talking he'd only want to run back to her, which he wouldn't do. He couldn't do that to her.

"Eric, what is going on? Is Corissa in danger?" Bill asked looking very worried.

"He's back." Eric said, and Bill stiffened immediately knowing who he meant.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I held the phone to my ear a moment longer before I placed it on the hook. I took a deep breath then turned to Marcus.

"Please, find me Alcide Herveaux." I said to Marcus. "And please get all work I will need on what might be a lengthy absence from the house."

Marcus nodded his head then immediately got to work as I stood up. I grabbed my stress ball as I went to go speak with my staff about what is going to happen over the expended of time. I walked down the stairs squeezing the stress ball while trying to remain calm. A leader can't be seen so stressed. I found Thalia, and asked her to grab Sefan since they were the two heads of my security.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Stackhouse?" Stefan asked.

"I will be leaving the house for the time being." I said. "Apparently, there is a very angry 3,000 year old vampire coming after me. I do not want to put this staff at risk. I have a list of orders that will be followed down to the letter. Thalia will be the only one coming with me. In fact, send the other hunters back to Lady Artemis. I will not have their deaths on my hands. All guards are to move inside during the night. If some wish to return home to their families, then let them. I will not be giving away my location, so no one here can give it away even if they are glamoured. Is this all understood?"

Stefan and Thalia nodded without question, which is what I like about them. They never second guess me, or try to argue with me. They trust my judgement. Devon then came into the room, so I turned to them.

"Devon, please pack me a few weeks worth of clothes." I said. "I'm not quiet sure how long I'll be gone."

"Yes, Madam." Devon said bowing his head. "And shall I pack the arsenal?"

I grinned while nodding my head. Devon grinned as well before he went to do as I asked. Marcus came hurrying down the stairs trying to shove a bunch of papers and files into his bag.

"Ma'am, I got a hold of Mr. Herveaux." Marcus said. "He said he had business to take care of quickly, but he will come here once he is done."

I frowned hoping that everything was alright. I sighed because I'm sure it wasn't.

"Alright." I said. "Make sure to pack yourself a bag. You're going with us."

Marcus blinked in confusion as Thalia grinned from beside me. I walked up to Marcus patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything." I assured him.


	36. The Authority

"Thank-you for letting me stay with you." I said.

"It's no problem." Alcide said. "Uh, sorry, about the mess."

I said it was fine as Alcide helped move my stuff into his bedroom. Marcus and Thalia would be sharing the guest room, and I could tell Marcus was a tad nervous sharing a room with a fifteen, not really fifteen, year old girl.

"No, it's okay." I assured him. "Are you alright...about...ya know?"

"Yeah." Alcide said looking geninuely happy. "I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

I nodded my head glad he was okay. I had really hoped he could work thinks out with Debbie, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Hopefully, though he'll be okay. Find himself a girl who can devote herself to him because he deserves a woman like that.

"I'll take the couch." Alcide said as he sat down my last bag. "If you need anything let me know."

"Of course." I said nodding.

He nodded then kissed the top of my head goodnight before he left the room. I sighed sitting down on the bed as I wondered how all this was going to go. I hate hiding out. It's a pain, and it hurts my pride. However, Zeus already warned me about taking unnecessary risks, and Eric had asked me personally to hide. This is bullshit. I frowned falling back onto the bed. I just hoped Eric would be alright.

* * *

"Mr. President, I understand this meeting with the Authority is important." I said as I video chatted with the president. "The meeting will be happening soon. I assure you."

"Good, Ms. Stackhouse." President Obama said. "Because I was starting to get worried the Vampire Authority had no interest in making your politcal agenda work."

I nodded understanding that, and I had even warned Nan of that. I wonder why I haven't heard from that bitch since she the incident after the Festival of Tolerance.

"And you will immediately tell me of how the meeting goes, right?" Obama asked.

"Of course, sir." I said nodding with a smile.

"And ask the Authority when they plan to actually join the next UN meeting." Obama said.

"Of course, sir." I said with a smile a bit forced. "I will make sure to do all that."

Obama nodded before telling me he needed to go because he had presidential stuff to do. I nodded my head telling him to have a good day before the chat was cut off.

"I can't stand that man." I griped. "Or most of those world leaders."

Alcide chuckled as he sat at the table drinking coffee. He, Marcus, and Thalia were all eating the breakfast I made as I shut my computer.

"Marcus, do I have any meetings today?" I asked him.

"Well, Dr. Ross called." Marcus began.

"Dr. Ross can go fuck himself for all I care." I said. "Anything else?"

Marcus shook his head while looking through his little planner that he keeps on him at all times.

"Who's Dr. Ross?" Alcide asked.

"An asshole." I replied.

Alcide nodded his head dropping the subject, which I was grateful for. Marcus cleared his throat, so I looked back to him.

"Besides, looking over some files, and signing off on some papers, you don't have much today, Ms. Stackhouse." Marcus said.

I sighed because I actually wanted a busy day. I need stuff to do to take my mind off things.

"What kind of papers do I need to sign off on?" I asked.

"A charity wishes to make schools for half bloods. Ones that can attend to their needs." Marcus said slowly as he watched for my reaction.

I frowned because that sounded as if this charity wanted to segregate half bloods from regular schools.

"I'm not signing that." I said. "In fact, I want a meeting with whoever the Hades is in charge of this charity, so I can explain to them that we don't need special schools. I know quite a few half bloods who went through regular school."

I'm sorry for ever explaining the abilities and disabilities of half bloods. Of course, I didn't tell of every individual power of our 'kind', but the general gifts and such that all half bloods share.

"Okay. Um, there is a group of Greek Mythology who are wanting signed permission to visit the camp to study there." Marcus said.

I tilted my head to the side thinking that might not be a bad idea. The people could learn watching the kids, and I'm sure Chiron wouldn't mind giving a few lessons. However, convincing Mr. D of that will be hard.

"I need to speak with Chiron and Mr. D, but keep that form." I said. "I think it would be good for the public to have people learn of us. Though Dr. Ross cannot be one of those people. And all the people will have background checks. Make sure they know that."

Marcus nodded as he wrote all that down. I sat down in the last chair at the table. Marcus got up to quickly to fix me a cup of coffee, and I thanked him when he placed it in front of me.

"Marcus, my meeting with the Authority?" I questioned.

Marcus had to check his planner real quick before looking back to me.

"Tonight, Ms. Stackhouse." Marcus said.

"Oh, goodie." I said. "Perhaps I'll see idiots one and two."

Thalia chuckled while going to place her dirty dishes into the sink. I took a sip of coffee while welcoming the warmth and caffeine. I reached into my pocket to pull out a shot of necture to put into my coffee. I took another sip while sighing in content. Mhmm, so much better.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go to this meeting?" Alcide asked. "What about Russell?"

"He's only been out of his concrete prison for about two days now?" I asked. "He's been starved for a year. It will take time and a lot of blood to heal him. He shouldn't be a threat for another few days. And this meeting is too important. I can't take the chance of cancelling it when they finally agreed to it."

Alcide nodded though he did seem very worried. I knew I'd be fine. My gut was telling me so.

"Well, just watch out for yourself." Alcide said.

"I will." I said smiling. "You better go before you're late for work."

Alcide chuckled nodding as he got up from the table. He went to put his dishes in the sink before grabbing his coat.

"I'll try to be back before you leave." Alcide said. "If you need me, don't hesitate to call."

"Okay." I said nodding.

Alcide kissed the top of my head then left. I sighed wishing he wouldn't do that. It made me feel guilty. Guilty because I'm with Eric, and guilty because I feel like allowing Alcide to do that leads him on.

"Let's get started on those forms." I said to Marcus.

* * *

I stepped out of the elevator into an underground reception office that belonged to the Authority. I was dressed properly of course because appearance is everything as Marcus once said. My hair was up in a professional bun though my bangs were loose with the curls falling to the side.

"Ms. Stackhouse, Guardian is waiting for you." One of the guards said coming to greet myself and Thalia who was dressed in all black. "Please, follow me."

I nodded my head silently while following the guard through one of the sets of doors. I walked smoothly and confidently down the hall while knowing that if I do see Bill and Eric that I must play it cool. I have to show that nothing, not even my feelings for Eric, will stop me from making sure the mainstreaming agenda is my top priority. Just don't know if I can pull that off.

We stopped outside two double doors, and two guards opened the doors wide. I stepped into the room seeing Eric and Bill knelt down in front of table with six vampires. There were a few guards in the room, and off to side another vampire was being held by a guard. Isn't that one of the chancellors? Nora Gainsborough, right? Eric and Bill looked shocked to see me, but I didn't keep my eyes on them long.

"Ms. Stackhouse." The vampire with a redtie greeted.

He walked over to take my hand, and he kissed the side of my cheek in greeting. I returned the gesture while keeping a polite smile on my face.

"Guardian, I presume." I said. "Thank-you for setting of this meeting. Did I come at a bad time?"

I looked towards the two knelt on the ground pointedly, and Eric looked at my intently. I looked away from him to Guardian aka Roman Zimojic. I made sure to read the files Nan had sent Marcus on the Authority, so I knew who I'd be dealing with.

"No, Ms. Stackhouse." Guardian said. "You know Mr. Compton and Mr. Northman. You also know of their screw up, correct?"

"Which one?" I asked. "There are so many."

Guardian chuckled as he looked over at the two in cuffs. I really hope I didn't come here tonight to see them killed. I'd probably react badly if they were sentenced to death.

"The most recent ones." Guardian said. "The necromancer caused quite the stir."

"Yes, I do know of the necromancer." I replied. "She almost killed me. Mr. Northman and Mr. Compton helped to save my life."

Guardian seemed a tad stunned to hear this as he glanced at Eric and Bill.

"Hmm, this I didn't know." Guardian said turning back to me. "My attention had been drawn to how the Festival of Tolerance ended, and the rocket launcher in mainstreet."

"Yes, those had been pretty big fuck ups." I said not sugarcoating it.

"Which is why this council wishes to pass judgement on them." Guardian said. "I wished you to be here to give your input. We will be working very _closely _from now on after all."

I nodded my head while ignoring how he strained the word _closely_. He glanced towards Eric after saying this, and Eric was glaring at him. Ah, he was trying to get a reaction.

"If you wish, you make take a seat in Chancellor Gainsborough's seat. " Guardian said.

He gestured to the free seat, and I sat down gracefully as Thalia took her position behind me. I saw her glancing around at the exists in the room, which is something I had already done.

"Now, Mr. Compton, Mr. Northman." Gaurdian addressed. "To meet under these circumstances, it is a shame. One of several recent disappointments. You think you know somebody. You consider them an ally for centuries."

Guardian looked over at Chancellor Gainsborough who was in shackles looking geninuely saddened. He walked towards her as I turned in my chair to keep my eyes on him at all times. I considered him the biggest threat int he room, which means my eyes will stay on him during most of my time here.

"And when they betray you they won't even tell you why...no matter how presuasive you can be." He said brushing his thumb across her cheek.

The guard started taking her away, and as she begged for Guardian not to do this, I saw how Eric reacted to her being taken away. He seemed scared...and he seemed as if he wanted to go after her. What the fuck? I decided to ignore that for now as I crossed one leg over the other.

"You're in a real pickle here, boys." Guardian said looking back to Eric and Bill as he sat on top the table. "According to Nan Flanagan, you...What is it she liked to call you guys? Fuck Up One and Fuck Up Two."

Well, that seemed pretty accurate to me, so I wasn't about to disagree with him.

"You have made egregious errors." Guardian continued. "Rocket launchers on Main Street? Not to mention your so-called Festival of Tolerance...where humans were attacked by vampries in full view of the media with not only our official spokesperson in attendance, but Ms. Stackhouse as well. And she is trying hard to help our cause, Gentlemen. Keeping that quiet wasn't cheap."

Oh, believe me, I know. I had to pay for half the cost, which was a very large sum. Though I left all that headache to Marcus.

"Now, Nan was no prize either." Guardian said. "Still, she was Authority. And that, boys, is the point."

Wait, these idiots killed Nan fucking Flanagan? I had to try really hard not to start cursing them in Greek.

"We are the Authority." Guardian said as he walked towards the two. "I am the Authority. The True Death for Northman means the True Death for Northman."

I tried to keep my face neutral when hearing this as Eric glanced at me for a split second. Even if it was for a second I could see he didn't want me to interfere.

"Are you now or have you ever been a member of the Sanguinista movement?" Guardian asked Bill.

"I don't even know what it is." Bill said.

Well, he seemed to be speaking honestly. Though as King you'd think he'd know what the Sanguinistas are. Even I've heard of them from reports given to be by Nan. However, the Authority might be trying to keep it as hush-hush as possible.

"Mr. Northman." Guardian prompted.

"You know, I'm trying to stay away from politics as much as possible." Eric said.

"Are you?" Guardian asked.

"And religion." Eric added.

I really wanted to hit him because now wasn't the time to be a smartass. This was fucking serious.

"You just in it for yourself?" Guardian asked. "You think the whole concept of the common good is hopelessly naive?"

Eric didn't reply as Guardian turned back around to the table to face the rest of us.

"Chancellors." He said as he started walking around the table.

"Well, it chaps my ass to say this, but when you got lame horses, you put them down." Chancellor Harris said. "The mainstreaming agenda is just too damn important. It cannot fail. True death for these fellas."

Oh, yes, I can totally see that it hurt you to say that. I kept quiet, however, since I already had a plan to at least extend their time, so I can come up with something else.

"They destroyed a very real threat to all vampires." Chancellor Akinjide said. "And they saved you in the process if I am correct, Ms. Stackhouse."

"That's right." I said. "If it wasn't for Mr. Northman and Mr. Compton, I would have been killed."

Akinjide nodded his head thanking me for backing him up as he continued to address his fellow Chancellors.

"If there is no documentation of humans being killed by vampires we are infinitely better served letting them live." He finished.

"They killed an Authority member!" Chancellor Drew, who looked to be only child, snapped.

"She was on her way out." Akinjide pointed out.

Drew went to say something else, but Guardian raised his hand to silence him.

"As you can see, this council has had heated debates over what to do with you two sons of guns." Guardian said as he walked back towards Eric and Bill. "Every vampire on this council has committed our careers and lives...our destinies on mainstreaming. And Ms. Stackhouse is pretty much in the same boat since she is trying to help us in this quest. Coexistence with humans is not an option, it is necessity. It is merciful. It is just. It is vital."

Guardian paused for a moment as if to let that sink into Bill and Eric's minds.

"Not to mention they outnumber us a thousand to one." He said walking back towards his seat. "Any threat to mainstreaming is a threat to us. Fundamentalism is a dead end. And I won't fucking have it!"

Chancellor Agrippa opened the box at the head of the table, and she pulled out a wooden stake with a silver tip from it.

"Not out there and most certainlty not in here." Guardian said. "Ms. Stackhouse, anything to add before I pronounce sentense?"

"Actually, I do." I said. "Last night I had some grave news. News that could put the entire mainstreaming agenda at risk."

I had their full attention as I stood up to face all of them completely at the end of the table.

"I'm sure Nan Flanagan told you that Russell Edgington met the true death a year ago." I said. "She was wrong."

The council looked at me sharply as I started to walk around Eric and Bill with my hands behind my back.

"What?" Guardian asked.

"I learned that Mr. Northman and Mr. Compton didn't kill Edgington, but condemned him to be buried alive in concrete." I said. "Isn't that right, Mr. Compton?"

I stopped beside Bill while looking at the both of them with narrowed eyes. If they didn't go along with this, I'd kill them myself.

"What Ms. Stackhouse says is true." Bill confessed.

"Which is a tragic mistake." I said. "Because he is now free, isn't that right, Mr. Northman?"

"It is the truth." Eric said nodding. "Whether we live or die, you will find out soon enough."

I turned back to the council seeing they were all turning to Guardian with bothered expressions.

"I wish I could say it wasn't, but this is all true." I said. "I had my people look into it. And an associate of Mr. Northman came forth to warn me of Russell Edgington's escape. However, I had no idea he was alive this entire time, which I'm very unhappy about."

I glared at Eric and Bill, and both looked away unable to meet my gaze. I shook my head at them as I looked back to Guardian.

"Russell Edgington being free can bring us many problems." I added.

"It's true. Russell wants nothing more than anarchy." Bill said. "If you would like your entire mainstreaming agenda, and your administration with it to be completely obliterated then by all means ignore us."

Guardian glared at the pair of them as I walked back over to the table where Thalia had remained standing.

"The only thing Russell wants more is see Ms. Stackhouse and the both of us dead." Eric said.

"Why?" Asked as she sat down.

"He pissed me off. Then I pissed him off. You know how these things go." Eric said.

I sighed because he couldn't just be straight forward. He just likes pushing people's buttons.

"No, I don't." Guardian said. "Why would you keep Russell Edgington alive? No, I have a better question. Why would you leave a pissed off ancient vampire, who wants to kill the one thing you love most in the world, alive?"

Guardian glanced towards me, and I wasn't surprised he knew of Eric's and my relationship. We hadn't exactly been sneaky about it. Eric looked up at me with a troubled expression before looking away.

"After what he did, we felt the truth death was too good for him." Bill replied.

"We wanted him to suffer." Eric added.

Guardian stood up behind his chair with his shoulders stiff. Oh, well, that was the wrong thing to say.

"You wanted." He said. "You disobeyed the Authority to satisfy your feelings."

He jumped over the table to flash behind Bill who he grabbed under his chin to pull his head back.

"I feel like staking you so fucking much right now." Guardian said holding the stake up threateningly.

"Guardian, I was the one that did it." Eric said quickly.

Guardian glaced at Eric momentarily before looking back to Bill who was looking up at him.

"You were king and you allowed him?" Guardian asked. "Lilith help me, I am going to stake you!"

He brought the stake down, but a mere inch from Bill's chest he stopped. He fangs clicked back into place, and I mentally let out a sigh of relief.

"Unfortunately, unlike the two of you,...I understand there are a great many things more important than my personal desires." Guardian said.

"Guardian, I promise you. Now that Rusell is free, he will stop at nothing to find us." Bill said. "And when he does, you will be there. To put an end to him as we should have. I offer this to you as a final gesture of solidiarity. I, like you, believe that mainstreaming is possible. And essential. But Ruseell must be stopped. I fully expect to meet the true death either way."

Guardian turned towards me as everything went quiet after Bill's proposal.

"I say let them try." I said. "Russell will go after them, and even if they can't kill him, it will bring him out into the open where he can be finished off."

Behind me there were sounds of protests, and I sighed openly rolling my eyes. I stood there silently listening to the council debate. I would not get into their argument. It was annoying enough just listening to them.

"Chancellors, thank-you for your input." Guardian said interrupting them. "Be assured that I will take it all under advisement. Bless the blood."

They all bowed their heads before getting up from the table. Chancellor Harris glared at me as she passed, and I narrowed my eyes at her in return.

"Ms. Stackhouse we still have some things to discuss, so please, remain here." Guardian said.

"Of course." I said.

He asked Chancellor Agrippa to remain there as well as the rest of the council left the room.

"The Sanguinistas have turned Russell Edgington into some kind of hero for ripping out a man's spine on TV." Guardian said as he put away the stake. "He has become the poser boy for the anti-mainstream movement...their Osama bin Laden."

Guardian started walking back around the table towards the two as I glanced over at Thalia. This seemed to be going in our favor. She nodded subtely as we looked back to Guardian.

"Do you know the one thing more dangerous than a martyr? A 3,000-year-old vampire who hasn't fed in over a year." Guardian continued. "Suffering does not kill the appetite for power. It exacerbates. I've dedicated my Guardianship to the fight for coexistence, and I will not see it go swirling down the shitter because of one ancient pissed-off psychopath. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Absolutely, Guardian." Eric said.

"We'll bring him in, or die trying." Bill assured him.

Hopefully it will be the prior, and hopefully there won't be a need to show them both the true death afterwards. Guardian motioned for the guards to take them, and as Eric was being hauled to his feet, our eyes met. He gave him of his signature smirks, but it did not ease my worry. He and Bill were taken from the room as Guardian turned towards Chancellor Agrippa.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"They put him in the ground once." She said.

That was all very true, but sometimes that kind of luck only happens once.

"Ms. Stackhouse, since Nan is no longer the face for all vampires, I would like you to meet who I believe would be the right replacement." Guardian said as he sat down in his chair.

I quirked my brow curiously as Chancellor Agrippa motioned for me to take the seat on the right of Guardian. I sat down with Thalia moving with me.

"Send in the new Nan Flanagan." Guardian said.

A familiar face zoomed into the room, and my eyes widened as Steve fucking Newlin stood at the end of the table smiling.

"It is an honor to be of service." He said.

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance as my hands curled into fists in my lap.

"He's the new Nan?" I asked. "I am not going to sugarcoat it, so let me be blunt. I hated that bitch, but I'd take her over this bastard anyday."

Guardian's brow quirked in interest as Chancellor Agrippa's lips twitched up seeming amused.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I know we had our problems in the past." Steve said.

"You wanted me to roast alive beside Eric Northman as you forced him to meet the sun." I said. "Did you know I was not with Mr. Northman at the time? In fact, I was still a _virgin_, so I couldn't have been a 'evil whore of Satan' as you once called me."

Steve's eyes widened in surprise, and I nodded my head thinking he realized his mistake.

"Yes, I am very sorry about that." Steve said. "Very sorry."

I sighed then took a deep breath since I knew letting my personal feelings towards Steve into this wasn't a good idea.

"Apology accepted." I clipped out. "Now, Guardian, I understand he's a friendly and familiar face, but I do not believe he'll be the right choice. People will most likely be angered that he's all for mainstreaming now. He was one of the leading supporters against it, and people will believe he is fickle or think he just changed his mind because he was turned into a vampire. This could send out the wrong message."

Guardian seemed to take my words into consideration as Steve smiled nervously with his hands clasped in front of him.

"I understand your view, Ms. Stackhouse, but I believe using a face that the public is familiar with will helpin our favor." Guardian said. "If it shows a horrible negative affect, we can pull him out of there to replace later on."

I nodded deciding not to argue since I knew it would most likely seem pointless.

"Nan Flanagan, maybe the cold bitch rest in peace, went on CNN, and told the world Russell Edgington had met the true death more than a year ago." Guardian said addressing Steve. "Tonight, however, we have learned that he is still very much alive."

Which just fucking wonderful. Please, someone in the universe note the sarcasm.

"Excuse me, sir, but says who?" Steve asked. "Elvis was spotted buying turkey jerky in a 7-Eleven in Yakima last Thursday, but that doesn't mean he's still alive. That just means people will believe anything they want to believe. Humans are not rational. They are 100 percent motivated by fear. All they want is to feel safe, to know that they're good and right, and they're gonna end up in heaven full of puffy clouds with everybody they've ever loved wearing angel wings. So you tell me what you want them to believe, and I'll sell it to them."

Thalia let out a scoff with a frown on her face, and I hushed her as I stood up. Steve stiffened as I stood while straightening my dress.

"Reverend Newlin, this isn't about selling falsehoods." I said. "This is about coexistence. This isn't about coming up with lies for the public, so that vampires can do whatever the Hades they want behind the scenes. And you should really watch what you say because if you have forgotten, I have half human...and my associate here is half human."

I walked towards Steve as his eyes widened. Oh, now did he realize his mistake.

"Please, be more careful. Because next time you insult my mother's race in front of me, I will not hesitate to show you the true death." I threatened him.

Steve nodded his head while leaning away from me even if he was taller than me. Guardian lightly cleared his throat, so I leaned away from Steve.

"Reverend Newlin, you have been a vampire now for, what, four months?" Guardian asked. "And yet you find it funny to ridicule and underestimate the human race? The race that not only help birth us into existance, but Ms. Stackhouse's kind as well as she pointed out. Is this some kind of joke?"

Perhaps he won't even make it to the TV screen if he's already pissing people off.

"Reverend Newlin was recruited because of his connection to the Fellowship of the Sun." Chancellor Agrippa said to Guardian and I. "With his influence in the religious right...he'll be able to speak to people we never hoped to reach. He can be valuable if we give him the chance."

I frowned because I would much rather stick a ball of light down his throat to burn him from the inside out. Guardian stood up from his chair as he looked to Steve. Guardian flashed in front Steve who flinched.

"Don't be nervous, Steve." Guardian said. "I was new once. I get it. All I wanted to do was feed, fuck, and kill. Took me centuries to realize that humans aren't just talking meat."

He had Steve sit down in one of the end chairs as he sat down on the table. Guardian glanced at me as I stepped in front of Steve, so he was pretty much blocked in.

"They're our ancestors. None of us would be here without them." Guardian said. "Have you heard of the Sanguinista Movement?"

It's movement I know that needs to be stopped, and if I ever find those fuckers, I'm going to kick ass.

"They believe that humans should be farmed like cattle, owned like slaves." Steve replied.

"They believe nothing. They've learned nothing from history." Guardian corrected. If we do not evolve...if we continue to behave like fucking savages, the humans will rise up. They will retaliate with their armes. It is just a matter of time. Right now this council and Ms. Stackhouse's agenda are the only things preventing a civil war."

"Lives on both sides will be lost, and innocents will be caught in the crossfire." I said. "The world will go into chaos. Things will be done that could destroy everything that has been built, which is why we need you."

Though I'd much rather it be someone else. I really hate his damn guts. I just want to kill him right now, but I can't unfortunately.

"If things go wrong in bringing Russell Edgington, and he winds up on TV threatening those same sick threats to eat children, we will need a friendly trustworthy vampire mainstreamer who knows how to work a crowd." I said.

Guardian nodded in agreement with me as the two of us leaned away from Steve.

"I won't let either of you down, sir, ma'am." Steve said.

I grinned in an unfriendly manner as Guardian pulled Steve up with his head squirshed between his hands.

"You better not." Guardian said.

Steve then left us alone as I let out a sigh. I'm sure I need to be getting home, but there was still so much to discuss. So much to do...so little time.

* * *

"We're back." I said quietly as we entered Alcide's house.

I expected him and Marcus to be asleep, and I didn't want to wake them. However, it seems as if I'm wrong since Alcide is sitting up waiting.

"Welcome back." He said as he stood up. "Everything go okay?"

I sighed plopping down on the couch as Thalia went off to the guest bedroom where Marcus was probably already sleeping.

"Well, I didn't have to watch Eric and Bill die, but now they have to die trying to catch Rusell Edgington...or die after bringing him in." I said. "So basically everything is very fucked up at the moment."

Alcide sat down beside me, and he put an arm around me. I sighed as I leaned into his side.

"My world has always been so messed up...but I had no idea it could get even more fucked up." I said. "There isn't a moment where my mind isn't racing. Where I'm not ready for something to happen...even more so than before. I can't have a moment without worry...not a moment of calm. Not even in my sleep. My dreams are filled with these troubles."

"Hey, you know I'm here for you." Alcide said. "I'll be there whenever you need to take a moment. Whenever you need to say 'fuck you' to the world."

I chuckled wishing I could just say that sometimes, but there are too many people I care about that could get hurt if I did that.

"Thanks, Alcide." I said anyway.

* * *

NO POV:

"You found her car where?" Alcide asked.

"In Bon Temps." Barbara said. "Off Hummingbird Lane. Does she have any friends there?"

Alcide glanced briefly over at Corissa who was sitting on top the hood of his truck with papers around her as she was scribbling in a notebook. Marcus and Thalia were with her as Marcus was helping her organize her papers. She didn't want to stay cooped up in his house today, so she came along to join him for work.

"Friends?" Alcide asked as he looked down at his clipboard. "I wouldn't say that."

"Well, what would you say?" Gordon asked. "Our daughter's missing. Far as we know, you're the last person who saw her."

Alcide sighed as he handed over the clipboard to one of his workers before looking back to Gordon and Barbara.

"Honey, calm down. This isn't helping." Barbara said. "We know you two had a fight. She called us. Said she was coming home to Jackson, only she never showed up."

Alcide frowned knowing this wasn't going to end pleasantly. He just hoped Corissa was so focused on her work she didn't notice. If she got involved things would end even worse.

"It was more than a fight. I abjured her." Alcide confessed.

"You what?" Gordon asked.

Barbara let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. She now knew why Debbie sounded more upset than usual over the phone.

"Sorry to be the one to tell you, but she's back on the blood." Alcide said. "Caught her running around on me _again_. Abjuring her was the only way I knew how to end it for good."

"You're lying. She's been sober for over a year." Gordon said. "She wanted to marry you, have your cubs."

"Screwing her new packmaster was a hell of a way of showing it." Alcide said.

From the corner of his eye he saw Corissa look up from her work with a concerned look on her face. He really hoped she stayed put.

"That's my little girl you're talking about." Gordon said. "If you hurt her, you son of a bitch-"

"Gordon, stop." Barbara said.

Gordon continued to glare at Alcide, but he did stop his threats...for now.

"I didn't do anything to Debbie. She's probably holed up with some drainer getting loaded." Alcide said.

"They found her wallet, Alcide. All her money, her phone." Barbara told him. "Now, I know Debbie's no angel. Something's happened to her. I can feel it. Is there anything you can do to help us find her? We're at the Sunshine Inn."

They left Alcide standing there, so he turned to walk over to Corissa who was already waiting for him. Thalia and Marcus walked away to leave the two alone.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"That was Debbie's parents." Alcide said. "She's missing...they found her car in Bon Temps...off Hummingbird Lane."

Corissa frowned because that wasn't far from Sookie's place, or Corissa's place for that matter. Why would she be there?

"Why do you think she was there?" Corissa asked.

"Honestly...she might be looking for you...she isn't fond of you or Sookie." Alcide said.

Corissa sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. This was such a freaking problem.

"Fuck." Corissa said. "Another problem to deal with. We need to see Sookie tonight."

"We?" Alcide asked. "You can't go back to Bon Temps. You need to stay at my place where you'll be safe."

"Alcide, if Debbie is looking for me, and can't find me, she'll go after Sookie." Corissa said. "She's done it before. Sookie, is my family, and I will not leave her alone to deal with this. I still haven't seen how she's doing after we got back from Moongoddess. I need to see her."

Alcide sighed though he did nod his head. He knew there was no stopping Corissa when she put her mind to it.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

Alcide and I walked into Merlotte's without Marcus or Thalia. I had ordered both of them to remain to Alcide's place. I'd gain less attention without them following me around.

"Hey, Arlene, have you seen Sookie?" I asked the redhead.

Arlene just pointed towards the back since she was a bit busy seeing to her customers. I walked that way with Alcide following after me. We found Sookie, and she jumped when seeing us. I frowned wondering what that was about.

"Sookie, we need to talk." Alcide said.

Alcide explained the whole Debbie thing to Sookie as I watched her closely. She is extremely uncomfortable and tense at the moment. What is she hiding?

"They found her car near your house." Alcide explained.

"I heard." Sookie said shortly.

I narrowed my eyes wondering what was up with her. I then felt a chill suddenly, and I glanced around wondering where it was coming from.

"She's back on the V. I don't know what she's capable of." Alcide continued.

"Thanks for the warning, but I gotta work." Sookie said.

She went to leave, but I grabbed her arm quickly to pull her back in place. She looked at me with wide eyes as I frowned at her.

"Sookie, what are you hiding?" I asked. "And don't say it's nothing. I know you. I can tell when you're lying. You're brushing off Russell being on the loose, and Debbie being MIA with a possible grudge she wants to settle on us. Those aren't things to brush off. Now, what's going on?"

Sookie went to say something, but there was a loud crash as Lafayette yelled out. I rushed past Sookie into the kitchen to see Lafayette laying on the floor holding his arm.

"Lafayette, you okay?" Sookie asked as she and Alcide joined me.

Arlene came in asking what was going on, but she paused when seeing Lafayette on the ground. Sam rushed in after her as a chill went down my spine again. My head snapped towards the freezer as Tara came out of it with blood on her. She's...a, but she can't be...how in Hades is she a...

"Tara what are you doing in there?" Sookie asked innocently.

"Drop the fucking innocent act." I said to Sookie. "Tell me, why the fuck Tara's a vampire, and do it now."

Arlene gasped hiding behind Sam as Sookie looked at me with wide eyes. Did she really think I wouldn't be able to tell?

"Yeah, Sookie, tell her." Tara said. "Or are you afraid your own flesh and blood will turn on you once she knows what you did?"

I frowned in confusion as I looked at Sookie sharply. She did this to Tara? How?

"You know that's not why." Sookie said stepping towards Tara. "Tara, please."

Tara's fangs shot out, and Arlene gasped while moving closer to Sam who didn't seem to shocked Tara was a vamp.

"Fuck off!" Tara snarled.

She went to walk away, but Sam and I moved closer to her in hopes of stopping her.

"Hey, Sookie and Lafayette are your friends. They're trying to help you." Sam said.

"Tara, just calm down." I said. "We can talk about this, and I can get you a room set up at my place."

Tara pushed on past us to the back door, but she did turn around to glare at everyone in the room.

"Turning me into a monster? I don't that kind of help." Tara said then looked to me. "And I don't need yours either."

Tara went to leave again, and Sam tried to stop her. I grabbed his arm to pull him back as Tara whirled around.

"All I can think about is ripping out y'alls fucking throats, so stay the hell away from me, for your own sakes." Tara said. "Or I swear to God, I'll do it."

Tara rushed off with the door slamming behind her. I turned towards Sookie knowing we needed to talk.

"Outside, now." I said. "NOW!"

Sookie, who had been about to protest, shut her mouth to hurry out the door with me behind her. Alcide followed as well, and we stopped near his truck.

"Explain." I ordered.

"Debbie ambushed me in the house when I returned from Bill's place after dealing with Marnie." Sookie said quickly. "She pulled a gun on me saying that you ruined her life by taking someone she loves, so she's going to kill me to make you suffer. She shot at me, but Tara got in the way."

I stiffened with my eyes widening. Tara was shot because some were-bitch wanted me to suffer?

"Debbie shot Tara?" Alcide asked.

"I got the gun...and I..." Sookie trailed off.

I knew what she was doing to say, but I couldn't believe she was capable of something like that. Sookie isn't a killer. I never wanted her to be.

"Say it, Sook." Alcide said. "Say it."

"...I killed her..." Sookie said with tears in her eyes.

I looked down at the ground shaking my head because this all couldn't be happening. It was quiet for a long moment as Alcide took a moment to control his emotions.

"You were never gonna tell me?" Alcide asked in shock. "You were gonna let me go looking for her, wondering what the hell happened?"

"Yes." Sookie admitted. "Because you love her. You forgave her for everything. And I didn't bring Rissy into it because I knew she would tell you. I didn't know what you were gonna do."

"Oh, bullshit!" Alcide snapped. "I have had yours and Rissa's backs since the day we met. You owe me more than lying to my fucking face!"

He punched the side of his truck, and I jumped trying to remain calm in all this.

"Alcide, I'm sorry." Sookie said. "I wish I could-"

"Shut-up! I don't want to hear it." Alcide said. "I don't wanna hear another word."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he whirled around glaring. His expression softened, however, as he looked at me. I rubbed his arm then looked to Sookie.

"You need to get back inside." I said to her. "You've done enough."

"Rissy, I...I know what I did was wrong...but Tara..." Sookie said.

"I'm not mad that you defended yourself, Sookie, or tried to help Tara." I said. "I'm mad that you wouldn't tell us...especially Alcide. He loved Debbie. He deserved to know what happened the moment it did. And what about her parents?"

Sookie looked down at the ground as I looked back to Alcide. He was still shaking, but he seemed a bit calmer.

"We should go." I said to him. "There's no reason to be here anymore."

Alcide slowly nodded his head then went to get into the truck. I turned back to Sookie as he was doing this.

"I'm not a saint. I've done horrible things...but for every horrible thing I've done...I've owned up to it." I said to Sookie. "Do I want you to go to jail? No, but you should have said something in the beginning."

"...What are you gonna go?" Sookie asked me.

I just shook my head at her as I turned away to climb into the truck. Alcide quickly drove off as I buckled myself in.


	37. Time To Get Back in the Game

Queenie: Hey, sorry for being so long. I guess I lost my passion for these stories for a while, and I'm sorry about that. But I do have a few chapter updates for this story. Then I'll try to finish Daughter of War since it's so close to being completed. And I'm thinking about rewriting a few of the others like The Curse of Love and The Illusion of It All. So, sorry again for taking such a long time in updating.

* * *

After arriving back in Shreveport, I had left Alcide at the house with Marcus and Thalia...after I gave thought to who could have turned Tara. Bill and Eric weren't even near Bon Temps at the time. I saw Jessica as very highly unlikely suspect, and if it wasn't a random vampire, which I was about...95% sure it wasn't since Tara said it was Sookie's fault, then it had to be Pam. Though I can't see Pam really doing a favor for Sookie it made the most sense, and it made me wonder what Sookie promised Pam to get the blonde vampire to turn Tara. So, I know found myself outside Fangtasia. I walked into the bar while hearing yelling. My eyes widened when seeing that Eric had Pam pinned to the bar by her throat.

"Stop fucking lying!" Eric snarled at her.

I stood there not believing that Eric was doing this to Pam...his own progeny. She's practically his child. Pam cried that she wasn't as she laid there.

"Eric!" I snapped.

His head whipped up to stare at me, and he released Pam from his hold. She sat up with her mascara running down her face along with bloody tears. Eric turned away from me to look at the ground as if he couldn't meet my eyes.

"Look at what's happened to you." Pam said as she stood up on her own two feet. "A century together, and never once have I done anything to hurt you...to hurt us. Yes, I made a mistake...and I hurt Sunflower. I regret my actions."

Eric tensed when Pam brought me up, and as she looked over at me her eyes showed how sorry she was. I knew she meant for shooting the rocket launcher at moon goddess, and even if it did almost kill, I'm glad she did it because she saved Eric.

"But how could you think that I would go and dig up Russell Edgington?" Pam asked. You're my maker, Eric, and I would die for you, gladly, a thousand times before I would ever betray you. You know I would."

I looked at Eric seeing his face contorted a bit in an almost unreadable expression when he heard Pam's words.

"Well, you'd be the fool." Eric said. "I trust no one. You shouldn't either."

I narrowed my eyes at the tall Viking, but stayed put since he and Pam needed to have this conversation.

"If I mean so little to you, then why keep me around?" Pam asked.

Eric slowly turned around to face her as I bit my lip. I wanted to intervene, but I kept myself in place. This was a conversation between maker and progeny.

"If you can't trust me more than Bill Compton, or...or a werewolf, for Christ's sake, then release me, and get it over with." Pam said. "Just say the words 'As your maker, I release you.' Say it and we're done."

Eric just stared at her for a long moment, and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Say it!" Pam snapped.

Eric just turned away from her again. I shook my head as I walked towards Pam. I placed my arms around her to turn her away from Eric. She, surprisingly, practically fell into my arms. I soothingly rubbed her arm as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Pam, if you would excuse Eric and I for a moment." I said gently. "He and I must talk. Later, I wish to ask you about Tara being a vampire. As I'm sure you're the one who turned her."

Pam slowly nodded her head then left Eric and I alone in the main part of the bar. It was silent for a moment as Eric slowly sat down in one of the chairs.

"What the Hades was that?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips. "Why would you do that to Pam?"

"Only myself, Bill, Pam, and Alcide knew where Russell was buried." Eric said. "It wasn't Bill or me, who told anyone else where he was, so it had to be Pam or Alcide. I highly doubt the wolf would do something to put you in danger since he obviously loves you. And Pam put you in danger before."

I stared at him in disbelief, but I tried to keep my temper in check. Now wasn't the time for screaming I had to remind myself.

"Pam, wouldn't do that, Σας γελοία ηλίθια βλάκας (you ridiculously stupid moron)!" I snapped.

Oh, I guess keeping my temper in check wasn't going to work after all. Oops.

"And what do you mean you don't trust anyone?" I demanded as I placed my hands on my hips. "That goes for me too?"

"No." Eric said as he looked up at me. "I trust you with my life."

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I moved over to the table, and sat down across from him.

"Alright, how long do you have?" I asked getting down to the hard question that I really didn't want answered, but needed to know anyway.

"Not long." Eric said honestly.

He stood up while taking off his jacket then removing his shirt. I saw the odd device strapped on him, and I got up to get a closer look at it.

"Once time runs out it will shoot a shard of wood into my heart." Eric said. "Just a press of a button...and my life ends. Even if we do get Russell in time, they might kill us anyway."

"I won't let them." I said firmly. "I'll save you and Bill."

Eric's expression softened as he gently cupped my face between his cool hands. I leaned into his touch because it's something I have missed.

"I don't want you too." Eric said, which surprised me. "If you try to go against the Authority, you could ruin your agenda with them. Your gods will become angry, and I don't want to think of what they might do to you."

I went to protest, but Eric pressed his lips against mine to prevent me from uttering even a word.

"Corissa, min lilla älskling (my little love), if anything happens to me, you have to go on." Eric said. "Live a long happy life."

"How many more times are you going say that to me, Eric?" I asked. "How many times are we going to be pulled apart? Cause I'm getting sick of it."

Eric chuckled then placed another short yet sweet kiss on my lips. He pulled back to stare into my eyes.

"If we can get through this, I will never leave you again." Eric said. "If I go somewhere, you're coming with me, and if you leave, I will follow, Lite sol."

"Promise?" I asked as I bit my lip.

"I promise." Eric said sincerely. "Nothing will ever pull us apart again as long as we make it through this."

I nodded my head believing him instantly when I saw the look in his blue orbs. He pulled me close with my head resting against his chest.

"I must speak with Bill." Eric said after a moment of silence.

"And I need to speak with Pam." I said with a sigh.

I reluctantly pulled away from him while instantly missing his presence close to mine.

"I love you." I said.

"And I love you." Eric said.

He placed a kiss on my forehead then shooed me off in the direction that Pam had went. I easily found Pam in the back office with Tara and Bill.

"Bill." I said nodding.

Bill got up while walking over to me. He pulled me into a brotherly hug, and I returned the gesture. It was nice to see him in one piece as well.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked as he pulled away. "Russell hasn't made an appearance?"

"Haven't seen him or heard anything about him." I said as I placed my hands on my hips. "Now, excuse me, I need to borrow Pamela dearest and Tara."

Tara frowned clearly not please, but one look from Pam had Tara following me out of the room as Eric was coming into the office. Once we were in the main room of the bar, I plopped down in Eric's thrown. I crossed one leg over the other with one elbow propped on the arm of the chair with my chin resting in my hand.

"You look very regal, Sunflower." Pam said with a straight face.

"I try." I said. "Now, could someone please explain this all to me? Sookie gave me the short version. Tara was on the brink of death after taking a bullet for her, and you turned her vampire. I want to know why."

Pam lightly sighed as she sat down on the platform that had the stripper pole mounted on it.

"Sookie promised me that she would mend things with us, and I was hoping if you forgave me for nearly killing you that maybe Eric would forgive me." Pam confessed.

My brow quirked at this new information, and I sighed while giving a slight shake of my head.

"I was never mad at you." I said. "If we had to do things all over again, I'd want you to do the same."

Pam looked at me looking truly taken off guard. Tara frowned looking between the both of us.

"You nearly died because of that stunt...and you're okay with it?" Tara asked.

"Yes, because it saved Eric from getting his dumbass killed." I said shrugging nonchalantly. "I'm tough. Sure, it hurt like Hades, but something like that wasn't going to take me out. Now, should I know anything else before it ends up surprising me later on?"

"Well, baby vampire here tried to kill herself." Pam said pointing at Tara.

I looked at Tara sharply as she glared at Pam if she could rip her heart right out.

"You what?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"I don't want to be a damn vampire, Rissy!" Tara said. "I'm a motherfucking monster now! I can't be like this."

"You're only a monster if you let yourself be a monster." I said in a steely tone as I leaned forward. "And I don't care how much you fucking hate vampires. You're one of them now, so woman up, and deal with it."

Tara shrunk away from me as I glared down at her. I can't believe she tried to kill herself.

"You better not try that shit again, or I will shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be able to taste it." I said. "Do you understand me?"

Pam's lips twitched up in amusement as Tara silently nodded her head in understanding.

"All you people are causing me so much stress." I said sighing. "I'm going to have to hire a shrink for sure."

* * *

I trudged into Alcide's house before falling face first onto the couch where Alcide was sitting as he stared at the TV that wasn't even on.

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

"To find Tara." I replied. "She was at Fangtasia...Pam, Eric's progeny, is her maker. Eric and Bill are back by the way."

I heard Alcide growl in annoyance, and I lifted my head to look up at him.

"How are you holding up?" I asked as I sat up. "About...Debbie?"

Alcide sighed as he looked over at me. He silently held out his arm, and I hesitated for a moment. I then sighed as I moved closer. He pulled me against him for comfort, and my head rested against his shoulder. I knew I'd probably regret this later...but he needed the comfort right now. Though soon Russell will be taken care of, if I have anything to say about it, and I'll be getting my ass back to my place. After that, I'm going to distance myself from Alcide. It's what's best for the both of us.

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would." He said truthfully. "It just hurts that Sookie would keep that from me."

I nodded my head in understanding. I'm going to have to speak with that girl later today. First, I'll need some sleep first.

"Are you going to tell the cops?" I asked softly.

"...No..." Alcide said. "I'm not."

I looked up at him in surprise as I pulled back to sit with my legs folded underneath me.

"I don't want your cousin in jail." Alcide said. "I know that would bother you. And...Debbie did come after her."

I bit my lip not understanding why Alcide would do that, but I was grateful. What Sookie did was wrong. There's no doubt about that...but I stilld didn't want her in jail.

"Her parents?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that." Alcide said as he pat my thigh. "I've already though about what I'm going to say."

I nodded my head while thanking him. He nodded in return before a silence fell between us.

"You, uh, should get some sleep." Alcide said. "You look like you could use it."

"Yeah." I said as I stood. "You should get some too."

I gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze then went into the bedroom while hoping to at least get three to four hours of sleep.

* * *

NO POV:

Alcide leaned against the doorway into his room as he watched Corissa sleep. She was curled up in a ball on his bed with the covers pulled up to her shoulders. It made her look even smaller than she really was. So tiny...yet she wasn't fragile by any standards. She was a strong woman. Independent, loyal, loving, and kind. Though she could have a wicked tongue on her and a temper to match it. Alcide felt his lips twitch up as he continued to watch her breath softly.

"It's creepy to watch people as they sleep."

Alcide turned his head to see Thalia standing there. She was running her fingers through her hair as she yawned.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Alcide said keeping his voice soft, so not to wake Corissa.

"Well, who am I to judge someone's hobbies?" Thalia murmured as she shrugged. "But no touching, Mr. Werewolf."

Thalia wagged her finger at Alcide then continued on towards the bathroom. Alcide chuckled shaking his head. He looked back at Corissa to see she had shifted. She was now laying on her other side with a pillow pulled against her as if it was a teddy bear. His expression softened as he watched her. He then sighed knowing he shouldn't be doing this to himself. Alcide knew Corissa loved Eric Northman. He knew Corissa loved Eric more than anything. It was obvious in the way she looked at him, the way she spoke to him, and the way she seemed to gravitate towards him whenever they were in a room together.

Ackide knew he shouldn't continue to wish that she would choose him. Corissa was too loyal of a person to even consider loving Alcide more than a friend as long as Eric was in her life. Though Alcide couldn't help the way he felt. His heart, which he had told himself to ignore after how things ended with Debbie, ached for Corissa. And even his mind told him she was the one he wanted. If only they had met before Corissa even set eyes on Eric Northman. The two of them could be living somewhere away from here...happy together. He sighed again. He knew he couldn't change his feelings. It was already too late.

"Word of advise?" Thalia asked as she stepped next to Alcide after her trip to the bathroom. "You should let her go. You'll only hurt yourself more the longer you keep going. And you're hurting her too. She feels guilt everytime you share a smile or hug or sometimes when you're just near each other. She thinks she's causing you pain. It will help you both if you let her go."

"I don't know how." Alcide admitted.

"Well, Al, I don't know how to tell you how to do that." Thalia said. "But you might want to think of something."

"Al?" Alcide asked.

Thalia just shrugged silently before going back to the guest room to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I stood with my hands on my hips as I looked around my house. When Alcide left earlier to speak with Debbie's parents, I decided it was time to come home. Russell should be dealt with tonight, so no point in hiding. It all seemed pointless to me to begin with. My staff had returned, and they were all getting things back running. Marcus was practically humming a merry tune as he carried all our paperwork up to our shared office. He really was uncomfortable being away from here.

"It's good to have you back, Madam." Devon said. "I have some lunch already prepared for you in the dining room."

"Thank-you, Devon." I said.

I went into dining room where he had lunch set out. I sat down planning to eat lunch then go check on Sookie. She's probably worried herself to death on what Alcide planned to do now that he knew about Debbie. I still needed to give her a very long lecture about that now that I think about it. I shook my head honestly just wanting to sleep the rest of the day, but I couldn't have any of that, now could I? I shook my head again while not sure how the next few days were going to go. I'm sure not well considering my luck.

* * *

I arrived at Merlotte's with Thalia at my side. I looked around for my cousin, but didn't see he in the front. I frowned wondering where she could have went. I knew she worked today.

"If you're looking for Sookie, she's in the back." Arlene said as she walked past me. "I think she couldn't handle what people were thinking any longer."

"I see." I said. "Thanks, Arlene."

Arlene nodded her head before she continued on her face. I turned to Thalia to motion for her to stay put. Thalia dipped her head before finding a table to sit at to wait for me. I went towards the back while barely glancing at Sam as I was passing him.

"I'm going into your office, Sam." I warned him over my shoulder.

"You do now going to my office is employee privilege only, right?" He called after me though made move to stop me.

"Former employee is letting herself in." I retorted.

I heard him sigh, and could just picture him shaking his head. However, I still knew he wouldn't try to stop me. I made it to the back then went to Sam's office. I opened the door without knocking to see that Sookie was sitting in the chair in the corner. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Rissy," She began while moving to stand.

"No." I said holding up my hand to stop her. "Sit down."

I pointed to the seat, so she sat back down. I then moved to Sam's desk to lean against it.

"I prepared a very long lecture before coming here." I said honestly. "I was going to let you have it. However, I will try to contain myself from breaking out the lecture because I am sure all the thoughts you've been hearing are already torturing you. Also, I thought I would let you know that Alcide already told me that he would not be turning you into the police…and that he would lie to Debbie's parents—her parents, Sookie—to give them peace of mind without you having to worry about two pissed off werewolves, who just lost their pup, coming after you."

Sookie seemed relieved to hear that. However, the guilt was still evident in her eyes. I could tell she was obviously torturing herself about this all.

"Now, this issue with Tara." I said. "I saw her last night, and Pam told me that the poor thing tried to kill herself."

Sookie flinched when she heard, and I was certain she was probably feeling sick just hearing that.

"However, Tara is a strong woman, and I am certain she will pull through in the end." I continued. "But she will need time to adjust to everything, and there's no telling if or when she'll forgive you. What you decided for her…I don't necessarily agree with. It is not another person's choice to force someone to live. If Tara wanted to fight to live that was her choice, but I'm sure becoming a vampire was the very last thing on her mind, Sookie."

Sookie nodded her head, and I looked into her eyes for a long moment to make sure she understood. When seeing she did, I nodded once in return.

"And just so we're clear, I don't want you doing that for me if we ever come to a situation where I'm dying in your arms." I made sure to point out.

"Right." Sookie said nodding again. "I won't…I won't make that mistake."

"Good." I said. "Now I have duties to see to. I'll call you later to check on you, alright?"

She once again nodded as if it was the only thing she knew how to do, which had me sighing. I got up pat her on the shoulder before I left Sam's office behind him. I was passing Lafayette as I was leaving, and when I went to say something to him, I sudden was hit with a shudder down my spine like I get near inhuman beings. Nowadays I tend to ignore those shudders since I always seem to be around inhuman people. However, after the Tara incident last night, I suppose my senses are flaring a bit. I blinked watching Lafayette go with a frown on my face. Even when Lafayette started experimenting with his gifts as a medium, I never felt anything in human about him. However, that wasn't the case now.

"Are you ready to go?"

I pulled my eyes off of Lafayette, who was in the kitchen now, to look at Thalia who came to my side. I glanced at Lafayette one more time before mentally shaking myself. I'm probably just being paranoid.

"Yes, I'm ready." I said as I headed for the door. "There is much to do before tonight."

I had one of my psychic feeling that tonight would be interesting, and that Eric would be seeing me again…but whether it was for the last time or not…I did not know.

* * *

As night fell, I was in my room getting dressed in clothes I tended to wear when knowing I was about to get into a fight. I pulled on the leather jacket Eric had bought me some time ago over my tank top and black leather armor that fit me like a corset. My archer gloves were already on, and my golden bracelet shined on my wrist. On my legs were tightfitting jeans that were held up by a black belt. On my feet were black combat boots. After adjusting my jacket, I left my room ready to head to Sookie's place to check on her. That and my psychic feelings were telling me her place was here I needed to be.

"Thalia, I am going out." I called out as I rounded the corner to the staircase.

I paused at the top when seeing I had guests. Thalia and Devon were greeting my guests who I was quite surprised to see all together. Alcide and Sookie were staying side-by-side with Eric and Bill on either side of them.

"Corissa, you look as if you are ready for a fight." Eric said as he tilted his head.

"What if I am?" I asked with a quirked brow. "And what are you all doing in my house?"

I gestured to all four of them as I was walking down the steps while not upset to see them, but a bit confused. I made it to the bottom with Eric stepping up next to me. He placed one hand on my waist before leaning down to kiss my cheek gently.

"We are going after Russell." Eric explained as he pulled back. "I had a feeling that you would want in on the action, min lilla älskling."

I felt myself grin when hearing this, and Eric smiled in return as he brought my hand to his lips. If I took my eyes off him for a second, I would have noticed how Alcide looked away uncomfortably.

"Does this mean I can kill him without you changing your mind this time?" I asked.

"Of course, Corissa." Eric said. "If it makes you happy, you can deal the finishing blow."

The thought did make me very happy. It'd make me extremely happy if I could kill Russell Edgington with my own hands. And I felt oddly touched by Eric's words since I knew letting me kill Russell when he obviously wanted to meant a lot. Bill cleared his throat, so I turned to look at him as Eric frowned.

"Must I remind you that bringing in Russell alive might better our chances of surviving?" Bill asked Eric. "Do not go making promises you cannot keep."

Eric rolled his eyes as I sighed knowing that Bill was right. I'd rather let the Authority kill Edgington if that meant Eric and Bill got to live. I wanted Eric alive and at my side.

"He's right." I said as I stepped back from Eric. "Now why is my cousin, who reeks of alcohol, and Alcide here?"

Eric grinned looking very pleased, which had me blinking in confusion. Alcide just looked away with a guilty expression, which had me even more confused.

"Well, we went looking for Sookie because we needed her ability to read minds." Eric said. "And when we arrived, we found Alcide there mounted on your cousin like the dog he is."

My eyes widened not expecting that one since I was certain Alcide was still upset with Sookie. And I wasn't even aware he was attracted to her.

"Shut-up, fanger!" Alcide snarled at Eric.

Eric just grinned while putting his arm around my waist when things clicked in my mind. Eric looked pleased because he probably thought I'd be upset with Alcide, and wouldn't wish to speak with him. I know Eric doesn't like Alcide because he knows Alcide has feelings for me…or had.

"Oh, I see." I said. "Well, if they want to be together, I'm not going to stop them."

Alcide frowned looking more displeased to see I was okay with what happened between him and Sookie than Eric who was obviously disappointed I didn't become angry. I then looked up at Eric as I gripped his sleeve, which had him looking down at me.

"Shall we hunt together, Viking?" I asked smiling.

Eric grinned in return with an excited looking shining his blue eyes that I haven't seen in a long time. He nodded his head, and our little moment was broken as Sookie gave a drunk giggle.

"Okay, are we ready to go meet our possible ends?" She asked smiling goofily. "Just another night, right?"

"How much did she have to drink?" I asked.

"Enough to make her sick and throw up on my shoes." Alcide replied.

I shook my head knowing it was long over do that I show Sookie how to hold her alcohol. However, that all would have to wait.

"I'll worry about my drunk cousin after all this bullshit is over." I said while heading towards the door. "Thalia, you and the hunters remain here. Tonight I'm getting back into the game."

"Think you remember how it's done?" Thalia called after me.

I just grinned while feeling excitement build up in my veins. It has been a long time since I've been on a hunt, and I was going to enjoy every last second of this one.


	38. Midnight Stroll Through An Asylum

"Finally." I said once stepping out of the back of Alcide's van.

We finally arrived to the place where'd we meet Doug, who was one of Alcide's employees, and let me tell you, riding in the back of the van was completely uncomfortable.

"I told you that you should have rode upfront with Alcide and Sookie." Eric said as he stepped out behind me.

"Well, I wanted to be in the back with my two favorite vampires." I said with a roll of my eyes. "That and I didn't want to have to deal with the awkward silence I know happened upfront."

I then looked towards Alcide and Sookie who were standing side-by-side looking uncomfortable. Yep, I knew they wouldn't be able to even look at each other for a while.

"Now, let's go talk to Doug." I said heading for the inside. "The sooner Sookie picks his brain the sooner we can go after Russell."

"You seem very eager about all of this, lite sol." Eric said as he joined me at my side. "I know you wish for Russell to pay, but your eagerness seems to come from something else."

"I suppose I am excited about all of this." I said grinning. "I feel like I did when I first went on my first quest. It has been a long time since I have had this feeling. Makes me feel young again."

Eric chuckled with an amused grin on his face as he looked down at me while we all followed after Alcide who made it to the front to lead us to Doug.

"Corissa, you are not old." Bill reminded me.

"Maybe not in human years, but in half-blood years living to 22 is like living to a hundred." I said as I glanced back at Bill. "I'm practically a senior citizen."

A senior citizen who can kick ass even on her worst days, but still a senior citizen in my book.

"An extremely sexy senior citizen." Eric said as he looked me over.

I snorted at his compliment though couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. We then arrived to a fenced off area with a large man with a full beard meeting us at the doorway. Sookie and Alcide stepped up towards Doug as I hung back with Bill and Eric.

"Doug, this here is Sookie." Alcide said. "Sookie, this is Doug."

The two shook hands and exchanged greetings as Doug glanced at the vampires and me curiously.

"What can I do for you folks?" Doug asked looking wary.

Not that I could blame him. We did kind of ask to meet late, and Bill and Eric probably looked intimidating.

"Would you mind terribly if I took a little peek inside your head?" Sookie asked.

Doug seemed confused as he looked from Alcide to my cousin who smiled at him. After explaining the situation to Doug, we all went to where Russell had been incased in cement. It was marked off by orange construction cones since the place had to be re-cemented after someone dug Russell up. Sookie took Doug's hand to peek inside his mind as I crouched down near the cement. I poked at it seeing that it was very much dry now.

"What do you remember about that night?" Sookie asked Doug.

"Nothing, I swear." Doug said. "I was taking my break like always."

He then made a slight gasping noise, so I lifted my head to see Doug's eyes widened. Sookie must be prying open his closed off memories.

"Someone's coming up to him." Sookie said as I stood up.

"What do they look like?" Bill asked.

"It's blurry." Sookie said. "I can't make it out."

I frowned because this didn't help us. We needed to know who might be the possible culprit.

"It's a woman." Sookie said suddenly.

My brow quirked, and I didn't miss the exchanged glance between Eric and Bill. I looked at them wondering if they already had someone in mind.

"She's digging up Russell with her hands." Sookie continued.

Must be some kind of supernatural being, and if I had to bet, I'd say the woman is a vampire.

"Wait, she has—uh—she has a necklace." Sookie said as she opened her eyes. "A pendant—like a spider, or…a bat?"

I frowned because I saw pendants like that before. One on that Chancellor Gainsborough and the other on Chancellor Agrippa. Hades, I'm pretty sure everyone in the Authority had a pendant that was shaped like bat.

"A female member of the Authority released Russell." Bill said as he turned to face Eric. "Did you tell Nora that we buried Russell alive?"

When Nora Gainsborough was brought up I narrowed my eyes. I haven't forgotten how concerned Eric seemed when she was taken away during the council meeting. I also haven't forgotten that I need to ask him about her.

"No." Eric said.

"I don't believe you." Bill said bluntly.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Eric replied nonchalantly.

"You said that you and Nora share everything." Bill retorted.

So he and this Nora were really close then, hm? If Eric trusted her to share everything then they had to have a tight relationship. I frowned knowing I was feeling jealousy, but I couldn't help myself as silly as that sounds.

"Not that." Eric said looking as if he was getting annoyed with Bill's accusations.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut, and now she's using Russell against us." Bill accused.

"That's absurd." Eric said. "Nora risked her life to free me…and you too."

Bill frowned before he walked past Eric looking very displeased at the moment.

"Okay, this might not be relevant to our current situation, but," I began. "Who the fuck is Nora?"

"Nora is my sister." Eric replied rather quickly.

"And former lover." Bill added over his shoulder as he kept walking.

Eric turned to glare after Bill as I felt bothered to hear this. I know Eric has had many lovers and probably whores over the centuries he's been around. None of that ever bothered me before. Well, Yvetta pissed me off, but that was because I felt like I had been cheated on. However, knowing Eric and Nora were once lovers bothered me because I knew Nora was different. She wasn't just some woman. She was also his sister even if not biological. And while some people might find that odd I know vampires work differently. Sexual relations between siblings and even makers and their children weren't thought of as unnatural, and some say it just shows how strong the bonds are within the family.

"I see." I said.

Eric looked back towards me as Sookie quickly ushered Doug and Alcide out after Bill.

"Let's go." Sookie said. "It's going to be as awkward enough as it is without us around."

Alcide frowned obviously wanting to stay around to watch. Probably because he wanted to see me mad at Eric. If it was another time, I might have rolled my eyes at how childish the two can be. They always want to make each other look back in front of me. Like two boys trying get each other in trouble with their mother.

"Lit sol, there is nothing between Nora and I now." Eric said. "Yes, I care for her because she is my sister, but that is all."

"Good to know." I said as I started walking after the group. "Come on, we have things to do."

Eric grabbed my arm to stop be before I could keep going after the others. Before I could ask what he was doing, he lifted me up, which had my eyes widening. He had his cradled under my butt hold me up while my legs went around his torso as he looked up at me, so that our eyes met. I had to put my arms around his neck, so not to teeter backwards. I frowned not liking that he lifted me without permission.

"You are the only woman I look at in love and in lust." Eric said. "The only one I have given my heart entirely to, and when this is all over, if I live, you will be the woman I return to not Nora."

I stared into his eyes for a moment to see the honest emotion in them that he so rarely showed even to me. I sighed before leaning down to press my lips against his. He kissed me back while tightening his arms around me. When we pulled apart, he smiled up at me.

"You are rather cute when jealous." He said with his smile turning into a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him while still looking very amused with his smirk even growing.

"Almost as cute as you when you're trying to make Alcide look bad in front of me." I retorted. "Is the great Eric Northman worried my attention and affection could be taken away by a werewolf?"

Eric frowned letting a small displeased growl leave his lips, which brought a smirk to mine. Look who's annoyed now. I kissed Eric one more time before he could retort to my question. I then pushed against his chest, so that he would release me. He did, which allowed me to land on my feet.

"Now let's go." I said as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "We have an ancient pissed off vampire to kill."

* * *

I sat in the back with Eric and Bill again while sitting in the prior's lap with his arm around my waist. I was leaning into Eric's chest enjoying his presence as much as I can for as long as I can since I don't know when our time together would run out. I just focused on the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed along with his cool touch as one of his hands held mine. I focused only on him while completely ignoring his and Bill's conversation. However, when Eric's voice rose in anger, I was pulled into the conversation as the two vampires snarled at each other with their fangs out.

"Alright, enough!" I snapped. "You two won't fight in this small space! Especially with me in the damn middle!"

The two frowned though let their fangs click into place as they leaned away from each other. Eric then apologized while bringing me closer to bury his nose into my golden locks. Bill's phone rang to break the tense silence in the car. He sighed while answering it.

_"Hi, Guys, it's Molly, remember me?"_ A feminine voice asked from the other end. _"Just giving you a shout out to let you know your countdown has started."_

I frowned because I did not like the sound of that one bit even if I wasn't sure what she meant.

"Our countdown?" Bill asked.

_"Yeah, your istakes are set to activate at dawn."_ The woman continued. _"Bummer, right?"_

I felt my heart freeze when I heard what the woman said. They had only until dawn? Eric tightened his arm around me as his hand that was gripping mine gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I looked up into his eyes knowing my own had to reflect worry and sadness.

"There must be some mistake." Bill said.

_"No." _The woman replied. _"I'm launching a test. Are your istakes glowing?"_

Suddenly a red light appeared under Bill's shirt, and when I leaned away from Eric I saw the same light shining through his shirt.

"Yeah, they're glowing." Bill replied.

_"Cool that means we're good to go."_ The woman said. _"Good luck. And if you don't make it, it's been rad serving you. Peace out."_

The woman hung up as I continued to stare at the istake glowing through Eric's shirt. Until dawn…that was all the time we had?

"We don't have much time." Bill said softly as he put away his phone.

I didn't need him to tell me that to already know that he and Eric might not live to see the next night. I felt worry and fear for their lives bubble up in my chest.

"Lit sol, please do not make that face." Eric said as he cupped my chin to make me look into his eyes. "You were so excited earlier to hunt Russell. I wish to see you smiling again."

I tried to smile for him, but found it difficult to do. I then looked at Bill to reach out and grip his hand. I was worried for him too. Bill is like a brother to me after all even if we have had our ups and down. Bill squeezed my hand while trying to give me a look of comfort.

"It will all be alright." Bill said reassuringly.

The sad part is that I'm not sure if I fully believe him. I then mentally shook myself since I knew I had to focus on the task at hand. If we find Russell in time and bring him in, Eric and Bill might be spared if the Authority decides to give mercy. And I will try to use my new partnership with the Authority to sway things in Eric and Bill's favor. I'm sure if I tell Roman that what the two did would help us out greatly, and that executing Russell publically would help control the vampire radicals starting to bloom, he would drop the charges on Eric and Bill. I just have to keep that in mind as we go after Russell.

* * *

As soon as we arrived to where Doug's suppressed memories led us, I got out of the back of the van with Eric and Bill right behind me. I looked up at the old building that was apparently an old asylum according to the sign out front.

"This place screams cliché horror flick." I said as I stood beside Sookie.

She nodded her head in agreement as I placed my hands onto my hips. It wonder if it's just Russell waiting for us in here…or maybe perhaps the person who dug him up as well. Maybe even a few wolves. I recall that Russell likes to keep some around like pets.

"They took Russell inside." Sookie said as she read Doug's mind.

"We don't have much time." Bill said as we all started up the steps to the Iron Gate in front of the hospital. "We should all split up."

That didn't seem like a good idea to me considering what could possibly be inside there. We'd be better as a group or at the most two groups.

"I'll take the north wing and you take the south." Bill said to Eric.

"Even at full speed that's a lot of ground to cover." Eric said. "And I am not leaving Corissa on her own even if she is a skilled fighter."

"None of us should be alone in here." I retorted as I stepped in front of the two vampires while stopping in front of the gate. "We don't know what's waiting for us inside besides Russell."

We didn't even know his exact state at the moment. If he's been here feeding day in and day out, he could be back to full health and ready for a fight. Or close to it.

"She has a point." Sookie said as she stepped up beside me. "Besides, we've seen enough horrors movies to know you don't split up when you're in a big scary asylum and there's a crazed killer on the loose."

"Well, you will not have to worry about that because you will be staying out here with Alcide and Doug." Bill said.

I wanted to snort because he couldn't honestly believe that Sookie would just wait out here while half of us went inside.

"Like that's gonna happen." Sookie said rolling her eyes.

"We don't have time to worry about you." Eric said bluntly. "Or worry about protecting you."

"Actually, considering I control sunlight and Sookie has fairy microwave fingers I think it's safe to say that we're the safest ones here." I pointed out. "And I'd feel better knowing Sookie had my back since looking after you two on my own is just too much."

Sookie nodded in agreement as Bill and Eric exchanged a glance. Alcide chuckled from behind them while looking amused.

"And one of the most important things is that I have a headache and I've got to pee something fierce, so I'd just assume get this over with." Sookie said.

She then stepped past me to go inside, and I smiled at the boys before following after her. I felt their eyes on us for a moment before glancing back to see that Alcide and even Doug followed Sookie and I before Eric and Bill. As we walked inside the building, I felt the excitement start to build a bit once more. I was still worried about Eric and Bill. However, I couldn't deny that I was excited for the danger that could be waiting to pounce at any moment. I turned around the corner with a grin on my face.

"The hunt's afoot." I said chuckling.

* * *

We went farther into the asylum with Sookie and Doug leading the way as Sookie followed Doug's memories to know where to go. I made sure to stay alert with my bow already gripped in my hand with my quiver on my back full of arrows.

"Wolves have been here." Alcide said from behind me.

"They come with Russell." Bill replied to Alcide's statement.

I turned around the corner ahead of Sookie and Doug this time as my eyes shifted around. I felt Eric at my side quickly while knowing he didn't want me far ahead of him. I heard Doug sniffling and whimpering behind us though I wasn't surprised. Most humans can't deal with situations like these.

"I don't like this." Doug said.

"Hang in there, Doug." I said glancing back at the man. "It's going to be okay."

Of course, I didn't know that 100% certainly since anything could happen. I didn't even know if Doug would be getting out of here, or any of us for that matter. When Sookie winced, I dropped back to walk alongside her as Bill stepped up on my other side.

"You okay?" Bill asked.

"Yeah," Sookie said. "Remind me to avoid Peach Schnapps in the future."

"Dually noted." I said chuckling.

Sookie nodded before telling us to turn left into the next doorway along the wall. We went into the next open room that was just as dusty and gross as the hallway we just left.

"I've never been to New York City." Doug said randomly. "I'm just saying—if I die, I'll have never made it to the Big Apple."

Sookie gave Doug a sympathetic look as I pat his arm in a consoling manner.

"New York City smells like pee and the people are rude." Eric said bluntly from behind me.

"And it's noisy and crowded." I added as I thought about the place. "And the last time I was there I was nearly barbequed and eaten."

Everyone turned to look at me, which had me pausing to look at them in return. Doug seemed freaked out to hear this while Bill and Alcide looked concern. Sookie just have me "you can't be serious look" while Eric's brow quirked in a questioning manner.

"Hydra decided to visit the Museum of Natural History when it was having a Greek week, so to speak." I explained. "I went there to recover an ancient Greek artifact that Lady Hecate wanted returned to her. I ran into the Hydra while trying to not to trip the motion sensors around the Greek display. I ended up partially singed during the entire ordeal while narrowly avoiding the cops as I fled the burning museum with artifact in hand. The Hydra vanished just when the cops arrived on seen."

I couldn't kill it since cutting of their heads didn't work, and my arrows weren't long enough to pierce through their hide and skull to reach their brains. I couldn't even get an arrow to go completely through its chest to its heart. If I ever run into it again, I'll be sure to have Medusa's head with me.

"It burnt my favorite pair of boots." I said sighing. "Not to mention pulling off the melted material from my feet hurt like Hades."

I frowned remembering that Will had to help me get it all off, and that my skin was pulled along with it sometimes.

"I couldn't walk for days." I added. "And that wasn't the first time I nearly died in New York City."

"I don't want to go there anymore." Doug whimpered.

I threw him an apologetic look when realizing I scared him out of wanting to ever see New York City. There was then a small crashing noise that had Doug jumping. Eric stepped in front of me with his fangs dropping out ready for a fight. However, the only threat was a little rat that squeaked in fright as it scurried across the floor. I followed where it ran with my eyes as Sookie followed it with her flashlight. It led over to another rat that was eating on a severed hand. Doug cried out in disgust as I frowned. That's just gross.

"It's okay, Doug." Alcide said. "It's okay."

I walked forward to the ripped cloth hanging from the doorway into the next room. I pushed the cloth apart to reveal a pile of corpses that I'm sure were completely drained of blood.

"Looks like someone has been binge eating." I said as the others got a look. "That can't be good."

"Good lord in heaven." Sookie said.

I don't think the lord has been to this place in a long time if this was how things were here.

"It does seem like we're in the right place." Eric commented.

"Yeah," I agreed as I moved away from the doorway.

I moved with the rest of the group through the asylum as we left the corpses behind. We ended up heading farther down as we went, which had me more on edge. I didn't like the thought of being underground away from the exit above when there was a homicidal ancient vampire on the loose. Sookie led on with Doug as I walked alongside Eric while noticing that we were heading for the morgue.

"Isn't this so romantic?" I asked to break the tense silence. "Taking a midnight stroll through a creepy, abandoned asylum with a killer on the loose?"

Eric chuckled as he reached out to take my small hand into his much larger one.

"I thought you would enjoy yourself, min lilla älskling." Eric said. "Only the best for you."

Bill snorted at our banter though I could see he was fighting off an amused grin. We traveled farther into the morgue with my hand tightening around Eric when my senses seemed to tell me that I shouldn't be here. Eric squeezed my hand in return as he made sure to keep my close. There was then a loud thud in front of us, which had Eric and Bill stepping up with their fangs out. I notched an arrow into my bow as I stood in front of Sookie and Doug with Alcide stepping up right behind them.

"We're being watched." Alcide said.

"I can't do this." Doug cried as the panic finally won over.

I glanced back at him as he had his small panic attack. The man really wasn't built for these kinds of situations was he? He then ran off while moving remarkably fast for a man his size.

"Doug!" Sookie called out while running after him.

"Sookie!" I groaned in annoyance. "Don't leave the fucking group!"

I then went after her even after what I said since Sookie on her own was never a good thing. I caught up to Sookie while pulling her to a stop.

"You go back to the two vampires and one werewolf." I ordered. "I'll get Doug. Go!"

I pushed her back in that direction even when she tried to protest. I then ran after Doug as the man cut into a room. When he cried out, I picked up the pace. I sharply turned into the room to see Doug came face to face with some man that was strung up like meat in a freezer. The two screamed like girls as they faced each other, which had me frowning. The two continued to scream as the others joined me. I took note that he wasn't the only one strung up. Eric stepped forward to cover Doug's mouth to shut him up. After he calmed down, Eric released Doug who cowered over in the corner.

"Please don't take me." The man hung up begged. "It's not my turn. I'm too skinny. I was on atkins and lost forty pounds. Take the others, please! Please! Oh, fatties first!"

Well, he wasn't the type to sacrifice himself for others, was he? Though I can understand not wanting to be eaten since I've nearly been more times than I'd care to admit. However, I wouldn't beg to be spared. In fact, I'd probably mouth off, which would probably get me closer to being eaten.

"Where do they take the prisoners?" Bill asked.

"Down the hallway." The man said sounding scared. "There's screaming then there's not."

"I'm not going." Doug said. "I'm staying here."

I shrugged since we pretty much knew where to go now. No reason to put Doug through anymore of this.

"Please, get me down from here." The man pleaded. "I've got money! I can pay you."

Bill hushed him like you would a barking dog, and I was a bit stunned at how well it worked to shut the guy up. He and Eric then exchanged a glance as I waited to see what they'd decide. Personally, I knew getting this man down might put a kink in our plans. Doesn't mean I planned to leave him up here until he died, but he'd just have to wait a bit longer until we came back for him. Eric and Bill seemed to have the same thought since they turned away from the man who begged them to come back.

"Well, I guess it's decided." I said then left the room without waiting for Eric and Bill to motion me out with the others.

I walked down the hallway with the others close behind. I was ready for an attack to come at any second while knowing the end game was getting closer. After getting deeper in, I came to an abrupt halt as a large shudder traveled through my body to warn me of the danger in the room ahead of us.

"Rissa?" Eric asked as he stepped up to my side.

"He's in there." I said. "I can sense him."

Eric placed a hand on my shoulder before stepping forward to enter the room first as I followed after with the others. We all walked in to see Russell Edgington lying in a hospital bed looking weakened. However, I still knew to be wary of him.

"Took you long enough." Russell said as he laid there. "What infernal racket you people have been making."

His nose then twitched, and his eyes opened as he looked towards Sookie and me.

"Oh, the two love Stackhouse cousins." Russell said as his hand reached out towards us to motion us forward. "Always a pleasure to see you both. To what do I owe?"

Sookie stepped forward to say something, but I stuck out my arm to keep her back. I didn't want her any closer to this vampire. Eric and Bill closed in on Russell with Eric getting the closest to lean down towards Russell, which had me tensing.

"Hello, old friend." Eric said. "Do you remember me? We've come to finish what we started."

"Well, as my great love Talbot used to say when we were buck hunting… 'Give it your best shot'." Russell taunted.

Eric prepared to stake Russell even if it'd be better to take him in alive, but suddenly senses spiked. I jerked around just as a wolf attacked Alcide to jerk him to the floor.

"Alcide!" I shouted.


	39. Changes Are Coming

I ran out the door while ignoring when Eric called out to me. I didn't get far after Alcide, who was being dragged away, before a wolf jumped out from the shadows to tackle me to the ground. I cursed when my bow was forced away from me when I fell. I then pushed against the wolf to keep its fangs from ripping into my neck. Bill was about to help me when a wolf lunged at him from one of the morgue boxes. Soon Eric had the wolf ripped off of me, and as I sat up I watched Eric rip the wolf's head clean off while snarling angrily.

"Don't touch what's mine!" He shouted to the already dead werewolf.

He then helped me off the ground as Bill dealt with his wolf. Eric looked me over for any injuries then turned to Russell when he was sent sailing across the room by Sookie who he had tried to snack on. Eric flitted in front of Russell to roughly grab his face to make the older vampire look at him while he pressed a stake to Russell's heart.

"Look at me." Eric said. "I wanna be the last thing you see."

"Eric, wait!" I said as I hurried to his side with Bill right behind me.

Eric frowned though did look at me as I crouched down beside him to grab his arm.

"If you kill Russell, the Authority will still kill you and Bill at dawn." I said. "But if we take him in alive, you can live."

"There is no guarantee of that, Rissa." Eric pointed out. "If I am going to die, I want to at least finally kill this piece of shit."

I shook my head as I tightened my hold on Eric's arm as if my hold alone would stop him, which I knew rationally that it wouldn't.

"Listen to her, Eric." Bill growled. "I know you can't be ready to die after finally finding your better half. And I myself have no wish to die any time soon."

"Eric, I can talk to Guardian and the other chancellors." I added urgently. "We take him in, and I tell Guardian we publically execute Russell to make an example of him to the vampire religious extremists. It will help our cause for mainstreaming greatly. So great that Guardian will have no choice but to pardon Bill and yourself."

Eric was silent for a moment as I prayed to the gods that he listened to me for once. When he lowered the stake, I let out a sigh of relief. He turned away from Russell just as the place was stormed by Chancellor Akinjide and a few of his men.

"Freeze!" One of them ordered as they trained their guns on Russell who didn't seem concerned.

Eric pulled me to his side closely while glaring at the men with guns as Akinjide looked at all of us.

"We'll take over from here." He said then looked to me. "Miss Stackhouse, I was not aware you would be joining Mr. Northman and Mr. Compton on their mission."

I said nothing at first as I stood up from the ground. I walked forward as Akinjide's men moved in to take Russell.

"And I was not informed that the two of them would be going after Russell from the council." I said. "It seems as if both of our groups still don't fully trust each other with all the details. Shall we leave it at that?"

Akinjide stared at me for a moment before dipping his head in agreement. I then moved to stand beside Eric as Russell was being carted away. Russell jerked away from them though to turn and face Akinjide, which had them pointing their guns at them.

"You better hope you are not around when I am fully restored." Russell warned. "And oh I will be! Authority!"

Russell on the ground as if spitting on authority itself before he looked back to Akinjide.

"What fucking authority do you have?!" Russell demanded. "Given to you by what?! Lilith?! You idiots! You're no better than humans with your absurd magical thinking! There is no Lilith!"

Akinjide then shocked Russell right in the face, which sent him to the ground. I held back a laugh though it was proving hard to do so.

"That is blasphemy." Akinjide said.

He turned away from Russell as he was bring lifted from the ground to be taken away. He continued his ranting though was ignored by most of us. Alcide then rejoined us, and I looked at him in concern when seeing the wounds on his body. Akinjide looked at Alcide with a small frown as he was buttoning up his pants. Alcide moved to stand beside me, which let me get a closer look at his wounds.

"Nate, you fucking dumbass." Alcide said as he looked at the two head wolves behind us before turning to look at Eric and Bill. "J.D put up a hell of a fight before heard those two wolves dying. He ran like a fucking squirrel."

"Looks like that squirrel did a number on you." I commented.

"This is nothing." Alcide said. "I'll be fine."

I nodded my head though was sure he was just putting on the tough guy act in front of us.

"Wolf and human are here." Akinjide said. "Why?"

"They're with me." I replied. "When hearing of Mr. Northman and Mr. Compton's plans to find Edgington, I enlisted the help of these two along with another human who had been here before. They helped us greatly with tracking down Edgington. However, if you think they've seen too much, I can have their memories altered by someone of my own kind, or one of the vampires here can glamor them."

I only offered this as an option since I knew Sookie couldn't be glamored, and that she'd be able to restore Alcide's memories. And they told me to handle, I'd bring in Lou Ellen, who is a daughter of Hecate, to make a show of her altering their memories using the mist.

"Yes, please, do see to their memories being altered." Akinjide said. "I am sure Mr. Northman and Mr. Compton could make short work with glamoring them."

I nodded my head while thinking him for his cooperation. He then left though ordered one of his men to stay behind to make sure the memory erasing happened. Bill moved over to Sookie, and I looked away deciding to give them a moment. Eric walked over to Alcide who frowned at him.

"Let's just get this over with." Alcide said.

Eric's fangs clicked out, which had Alcide stiffening as he glared at Eric in a distrustful manner.

"We owe you one wolf." Eric said as he nicked his thumb on his fang to draw his blood.

I watched as he healed the cut on Alcide's face before putting Alcide into a trance.

"You will remember nothing of us showing up tonight." Eric said. "Or anything that happened afterwards, and you will always protect Corissa with your life."

I frowned at Eric not wanting him to leave orders left in Alcide's brain like that.

"Yes." Alcide agreed.

"But you'll keep your hands off of her." Eric said. "Romantically speaking…she kind of disgusts you."

"Eric!" I hissed hitting his arm. "Stop messing with his head like that. It's bad enough we have to wipe his memory."

Eric just hushed me, which had me frowning even more at him. He was just asking for a hit upside the head, wasn't he? And if I had to get a step ladder or jerk him down to my level to reach, I'd do it. I shook my head while turning to see that Bill finished with Sookie.

"Alright," I said to the guard placed on us. "I will take my wolf and my human and leave."

"Yes, Miss Stackhouse." He said bowing his head. "Shall I escort you all to your van?"

I mentally frowned knowing I wouldn't be rid of this guy until he personally escorted us, so I nodded my head. I motioned for him to lead the way, and with Bill's help he ushered Sookie, who was pretending to be in a trance, and Alcide, who was still in a trance, along. I looked to Eric while not following after the group, and he stayed still as well as he looked back at me.

"I believe we should give Miss Stackhouse and Mr. Northman a moment." Bill said to the guard when seeing we weren't moving.

The guard seemed hesitant at first, but nodded his head in the end. As they were leaving, I turned to Eric with the tears already forming in my eyes. He immediately brought me into his arms with my cheek being pressed to his chest. He hushed me gently as I let out a small sob with the tears falling while he tried to sooth me by rubbing my back.

"It's going to be alright, lit sol." He said. "Aren't you the one who told me that Edgington alive would let Bill and I live?"

"That's what I wish to believe." I confessed. "But the worry won't go away."

Eric hummed in understanding before gently pushing back to look down into my eyes.

"If things are to end badly, I want you to live a long, happy life." Eric said. "Even if it is with that mutt."

He made a face as he mentioned Alcide, and my heart clenched when those words left his mouth.

"Have children." Eric continued. "Beautiful blonde children with your radiant eyes."

"But I don't want that." I said as I gripped the front of his shirt tightly. "I want you."

Eric smiled at me with an amused chuckle leaving his lips, which was probably due to the stubbornly childish expression that was most likely on my face.

"Sorry, lit sol, but you can't always have what you want." Eric said.

I went to protest, but he leaned in to press his lips to mine to silence my words before I could get them out. Even if I wanted to continue arguing, I just pressed my lips back to his as his arms tightened around me. If the gods are listening…please do not let this be the last time I see and kiss my Viking.'

* * *

I remained in my room silently with the lights off as I was curled up on my bed with my pillow clutched to my chest. Tears caked my cheeks, and when I thought I had no more to shed, more fell. Last night I had called Guardian to speak with him about the capture of Russell Edgington. I had kept calm and cool despite the fact I wanted to ball like a baby as I told him that due to their great service that perhaps Eric and Bill could be forgiven for their past transgressions.

Guardian had been very vague with his reply, and I don't even know if he really decided to spare them. For all I know Eric…Eric could be…I let out another small sob while holding the pillow tighter. I honestly don't know how long I've been in here crying. Hell, it could be morning already, or even the next night. I have no clue.

"Madam Stackhouse." Devon suddenly called through the door as he knocked. "I know you do not wish to be disturbed, but your cousins are here to see you."

I honestly just wanted to tell Devon to send them away, but decided against it. I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves before I forced myself out of bed. I wiped at my eyes before I made it to the door. I opened it to see Devon standing there with Sookie and Jason behind them.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Rissy, you look horrible." Jason said looking concerned.

"Thanks, Jason." I said with my voice slightly hoarse. "That's what every girl wants to hear."

Jason apologized when he seemed to realize how bad his wording had come out.

"Now to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked.

"Hadley and Hunter are in danger." Sookie said. "They're stuck in a Fairy nightclub, and we have to go save them."

I blinked a few times wondering if I heard her right. I then shook my head wondering how everyone in my family found trouble. I sighed after that while knowing I had to go with them, or they might get themselves killed. Not like I was in the best of shape right now emotionally, but it wouldn't be the first time I was thrown into the fray after suffering a traumatic loss.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready." I said frowning. "Where the Hades is this nightclub anyway?"

* * *

"Seriously?" I asked looking around the field. "It's here?"

It seemed completely empty to me, but at the same time I sensed as if something was here. I walked forward with Sookie and Jason an either side of me.

"Where is it?" Sookie asked.

"Uh, okay," Jason began. "Somewhere in this field."

As he gestured to this field, I sighed because that didn't really tell us shit, did it?

"Oh, that's helpful." Sookie said sarcastically.

Sookie suddenly stopped with a confused expression on her face, which had me blinking at her curiously.

"Over here." She said walking slightly to the left.

I moved along with her as Jason followed at me. Sookie looked around the field seeming more confused by the second.

"It's so freaking bizarre." Sookie said. "It's like I'm smackdab in the middle in some sort of crazy nightclub."

Well, I didn't see anything, but from where we were standing I got the feeling we were surrounded by a lot of inhuman beings since the shudders kept going through my body.

"But you're not." Jason said.

"The fairies have cloaked it somehow, or it's some other dimension just next to us." Sookie said as she moved on. "I know it don't make a lick of sense, but—!"

Suddenly she disappeared, which had mine and Jason's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Jason walked the same way Sookie did, but did vanish as she had done.

"Hmm, maybe only fairies can step right in." I said as I stepped forward.

However, I suddenly passed through this weird portal that had me arriving to what looked like circus met nightclub. I frowned looking around at all the craziness happening as the people partied all around me. Sookie was there looking almost as stunned as I was.

"Huh, was not expecting to find this in the middle of a field." I said honestly.

I then heard Jason screaming at the fairies to bring Sookie and I back, so I reached out behind me to grab him. When I gripped his wrist, I pulled him inside. I pat his shoulder now that he joined us as I kept looking around.

"I already want to leave." I said as I walked farther in. "Let's split up to find Hadley and Hunter, so we can get out of here."

Sookie agreed, so I moved away from my two cousins to search for my other one and her son. I moved through the crowd while trying not to bump into too many of these fairies. However, I did manage to bump into one person, and when I looked at them their eyes flashed, which was a telltale sign of a tree dryad, and I could have sworn I recognized him. The dryad's eyes widened a bit before he grinned.

"I never thought I would run into the Corissa Stackhouse here." The dryad said. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Daughter of Apollo. It's me—Ash."

My eyes widened because I did remember him. Ash was the name of the dryad who served me at the bar in Texas.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "And with fairies?"

"Well, ever since the gods decided to come out to the public, our mythological has been mixing in with the supernatural." Ash said. "To get to know each other so to speak since for so long there has been a line between all of us. Now we can all try to live in peace together."

I nodded my head supposing that made sense, and with all the mythologicals and supes trying to get along it makes things easier to bring everyone together.

"As for why I'm in Bon Temps, I decided a change of scenery was necessary." Ash added. "I actually have family from here."

I was about to ask him if he planned to stay for a while, but was distracted by the blast of light at the bar that hit Sookie.

"What the Hades?!" I demanded.

I went to bring out my bow and arrows. However, before I could, I was hit with a blast of light myself that sent me into darkness.

* * *

As I finally started to come to, I let out a groan while sitting up. I opened my eyes seeing that I was in my old room in Sookie's house. I frowned wondering how I got there. What happened last night then entered my mind, and I frowned realizing I had been blasted by fairies.

"What the hades?" I asked. "I'm going to kill me some damn fairies!"

I went to get up, but felt a bit dizzy, which wasn't something that I liked. I was not in a good mood at all. Suddenly the door to the room opened with Jason walking in.

"Rissy, you're awake." He said grinning. "Are you feeling okay?"

I was about to reply, but I felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over me roughly, which nearly had me doubling over.

"No." I said while the sick feeling grew. "I think I need to puke."

Jason hurried to my side while moving me towards the bathroom. As he was rushing me to the bathroom, we passed Sookie who jumped out of the way. Jason got me to the toilet where I emptied the little I had in my stomach since I haven't eaten much since Eric and Bill were taken away. I dry heaved for a few seconds before it finally ended.

"Rissy, are you going to be alright?" Jason asked as he held back my hair, so it wouldn't get in the way.

I took a moment to collect myself as Jason continued to look at me with worry in his eyes.

"I don't know." I said. "If this is a side effect from getting blasted by fairy light magic, I am going to kick their asses for making me sick. I hate puking."

I never liked the feeling of puking. Never ever. It was the worst feeling in the world to me. I used to cry every time I puked when I was little, and my mom would hold me close and coddle me until I felt better. I stopped crying over the others, but the need to feel comforted still remained, so I was glad Jason was at my side rubbing my back gently.

"I didn't feel the need to puke." Sookie said from the doorway. "But maybe their fairy magic messed with your half-blood mojo, which made you feel sick."

Well, since that sounded like the most plausible theory, I was just going to go along with it. After the sick feeling passed, Jason helped me to my feet. I then asked for a moment alone, so I could brush my teeth and take a needed shower. They left me be, and I sighed while quickly brushing my teeth to get the nasty feeling out of my mouth. After that I stripped out of my clothes before turning on the shower.

As I waited for the water to heat up, I looked at myself in the mirror while brushing my hair back. It was very long now, and honestly the only reason I think I grew it out…was because Eric had once complimented it. Though I'm not sure that saying "It's fine the way it is" is actually a compliment. But ever since then I didn't think about cutting it. Now? I was honestly feeling the urge to hack it all off. I shook my head before finally climbing into the shower to take a very long and needed shower.

I stayed in there probably longer than I should since the water was almost cold when I finally stepped out. I dried off then grabbed one of the robes hanging in the bathroom. I went to my room to change into some of Sookie's clothes that she probably left out for me. After getting dressed, I went downstairs to see Sookie dressed and ready for the day. I needed to get back to my own place, so to check in and see if there was any messages from the Authority.

Then I'm sure there's some kind of duties that I needed to see to. I couldn't keep acting like I am…lose in sorrow. I still wasn't sure if Eric or even Bill were dead. They could be alive still, and I would hold onto that until I had proof that said otherwise.

"Hey, Rissy, I'm going to check on Luna in the hospital." Sookie said. "Do you want to come with me?"

Luna was in the hospital? Just how checked out have I been lately? Way too much apparently. So much that it was disgraceful.

"Sure." I said nodding. "But, Sookie, can you do something for me?"

I decided while in the shower that I needed some kind of change, so I decided to have my hair cut off. I didn't want to look at the long locks anymore since they kept making me think of Eric, and thinking of Eric was hurting even if I wanted to believe he was alive. However, I had this bad feeling in my gut that told me something horrible was going to happen. And if it was battle heading our way, it'd be best I had shorter hair anyway.

"Sure, sweetie." Sookie said. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need a haircut." I said trying to smile naturally. "And I don't trust myself to give it to myself."

Sookie seemed confused by the request, but agreed to it nonetheless. She went to get what she'd need to cut my hair as I ran my fingers through it. I wanted most of it gone. I might have it cut shorter than what I usually kept it. I wasn't completely sure yet, but I knew I wanted most of it gone. I also felt the need to brush up on my skills considering I haven't had a good fight in a while, and I felt as if I had to become stronger, so not to just protect others but myself. I didn't understand all these feelings, but usually if my senses were warning me like this, it meant my futuristic senses knew something bad was coming. And I needed to be prepared as possible.

* * *

I walked with Sookie into the hospital while looking around and feeling uneasy. I hated hospitals. Being stuck in one with morphine being pumped into someone like me was like serving a half blood up to any monster around. Which is why I try avoid hospitals like the plague.

"I think this is her room here." Sookie said gesturing to the one just ahead of us.

"Okay." I said.

I followed her into the room to see Sam there with Luna, and they seemed to be in the middle of a slightly tense conversation.

"Hey, bad timing?" Sookie cut in as she set the flowers down.

"Actually your timing is perfect." Sam said.

He then stared at me for a moment, and I guess the sudden haircut kind of threw him off. I had cut it rather short. Especially around the sides, but I kept it longer on top and combed over to the left side of my head with my bangs touching my chin.

"Sam's had about all he can take of me." Luna joked.

"Not much of a patient are we?" Sookie asked.

"I'm a raving lunatic bitch." Luna said.

I chuckled while sitting at the edge of the foot of her bed while Sam let out a 'woo' while pointing at Luna.

"You said it." He pointed out.

Luna gave him a look as I lightly rolled my eyes at Sam as he remained at the foot of the bed.

"Don't listen to him." I said. "I'd be the exact same way if I was the one stuck in the hospital. I hate them with a passion."

Luna thanked me for understanding as Sam shook his head at the two of us with a sigh leaving his lips.

"But don't worry, Luna." I said. "Sookie and I have brought you some things."

"Yes, I brought junk magazines for you." Sookie said. "And Rissy brought you some junk food."

I held up the Sonic bag with Luna's face lighting up as I placed it on her torso in her reach.

"I know the food sucks here, so I made sure to get you the good stuff." I said. "And Sookie insisted on getting the flowers."

"I just didn't wanna seem too WT." Sookie said. "So I wanted to class up what we brought."

I shook my head thinking she worried too much about that short of thing. Besides, it seemed Luna only cared about the junk food.

"Thank-you, Sookie, Corissa." Luna said. "I love all of it, but right now it's all about the Sonic."

"I told you the junk food was the most important thing." I said to my cousin.

She told me to hush as she swat my shoulder, which brought a chuckle out of Sam.

"How are you holding up?" Sookie asked. "Get any sleep?"

"Heh, what's sleep?" Sam asked.

As I saw how tired he was, I got up off the bed to move towards Sam as Luna go into her junk food.

"Sam, you look awful." I said as I hugged him.

Sam seemed surprised at first, but he then put his arms around me. Honestly, it made me feel better. Sam was always good at giving hugs. The ones he gives seem to comfort everyone. Maybe it was because hugging him was like hugging a cuddly scruffy animal, and everyone loves cuddly scruffy animals.

"So awful that I deserve a hug?" Sam asked.

"Honestly, I just needed a Sam Merlotte hug." I confessed. "It's been a rough last few days."

Sam tightened his arms around me gently with his chin resting on top of my head.

"Tell me about it." Sam said. "But it'll all be okay in the end, Rissy."

I really hoped that was true because I wasn't sure how much more I could take of all this craziness. I finally pulled back from Sam to sit down on Luna's bed. She offered me one of her tots, which had me smiling. As I took it, Sookie offered to buy Sam a cup of coffee, so the two of them left the room.

"You wanna help me bust out of here?" Luna asked as she continued to share her food with me. "Next junk food is on me if you're in."

"How could I say no to that?" I asked.

"Don't even think about it." Sam called from outside.

Huh, I guess he wasn't as far away as I thought he had been. Luna frowned in annoyance before she continued munching on the food.

"I'll be sure to bring you more junk food to get you through this." I promised.

"At least you're nice to me." Luna said.

I chuckled with a not so forced smile appearing on my face. I felt a bit better than earlier, but the foreboding feeling and the worry for Eric remained in the back of my heart and mind. And whatever was coming…I needed to prepare for it.


	40. VERY IMPORTANT NEWS

Hey, everyone, I know you probably wanted an chapter, so I'm sorry. However, I just wanted you all to know that I am planning a rewrite for this story-the Smell of Sunshine. Ever since planning to do this prequel using the PJO series, I realized a few things that didn't work for me that connected to a few of my characters in my separate crossover stories. And I want everything to have a better flow even if it means making the smallest of changes like age differences, how long campers were out of camp, or even appearances and such. So I'm definitely rewriting this story. And probably Daughter since those two stories are my oldest in my crossovers, and the others are written more like how I like. So when I finally post the new chapter for the Smell of Sunshine expect a lot to be different. I hope this doesn't displease too many people. So look out for those new rewrites, which I hope to have up soon along with the prequel.

Sincerely, Queenie.

P.S: If there are any suggestions you would like to make feel free to message me, or leave your suggestion in a review. Thank-you.


	41. REWRITE

The rewrite is up available now if you wish to read it, my dears. I hope you all like it.


End file.
